Novus Ordo
by Sampaad
Summary: "L'Ordre doit être rétabli, la Paix doit revenir, la Stabilité doit être la règle. Il ne peut y avoir aucune hésitation, aucun passe-droit, aucune exception. Si des villes doivent brûler, elles brûleront. Si des hommes doivent mourir, ils mourront. La République règnera ou ce monde périra. Et si tout doit être consumé c'est que nous n'étions pas dignes de survivre." Lord H. Potter
1. Prologue I: la Guerre et la resistance

Rien n'est à moi: dommage!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : Pour un autre demain<strong>

* * *

><p>Une apocalypse. Un des termes qui auraient pu désigner la guerre qui venait de s'achever. De la société libre et luxuriante des temps passés il ne restait rien. Un paysage morne, à perte de vue. Les silhouettes squelettiques des immeubles ravagés, les cendres qui tapissaient le sol, là où se trouvait, jadis, l'herbe grasse. Des souvenirs. Rien que des souvenirs de ce qu'était la capitale d'un des plus puissants pays du monde. Seule régnait au milieu des gravas une odeur douçâtre et répugnante. Une odeur de mort. L'odeur de la bataille qui avait eu lieu ici quelques heures auparavant.<p>

Londres était en ruines. Après le pillage et les razzias contre les populations, la cité avait été livrée aux flammes. L'agonie de la capitale du Royaume-Uni avait été lente et particulièrement douloureuse. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher.

Seul assis sur ce qui avait été une des aiguilles de Big-Ben se trouvait un homme. A ses pieds gisait son ennemi, Lord Voldemort. Il ne semblait pas remarquer la décrépitude du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Ni les amoncèlements de cadavres tout autour de lui. A vrai dire, le mot qui l'aurait sans doute le mieux désigné aurait pu être « absent ».

Harry Potter, car il s'agissait bien de lui, avait vu bien des horreurs dans sa jeune vie. De la mort prématurée de ses parents D'aucun aurait pu dire qu'il avait été _marqué_ par le destin. Il avait souvent été une victime d'abord de sa famille qui l'abhorrait, ensuite de tout un monde, qui le manipulait. Mais, malgré les difficultés, l'envie de vivre et d'être libre, avait toujours été la plus forte.

Combien de fois avait-il frayé avec la mort ? Lui-même n'aurait pas pu le dire. Trop, trop souvent, trop tôt.

Et aujourd'hui, il était libre. Mais pour quoi ?

* * *

><p>Il ne restait presque rien. Il ne restait presque personne. Poudlard avait depuis longtemps brulé. La tombe de Dumbledore avait été saccagée, sa mémoire même, souillée. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il était resté, quand tous fuyaient et lui disait d'en faire autant. Harry se souvenait. Dès le lendemain des funérailles de Dumbledore. Ses deux « amis » Ronald et Hermione, avaient pris la fuite, avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, reniant leur amitié, reniant leurs promesses, reniant leurs devoirs et leur honneur.<p>

Et pendant que la famille Weasley célébrait les fiançailles de Ron et Hermione aux antipodes, Harry, lui, enterrait les parents de la fiancée, victimes innocentes d'un fou meurtrier. Harry n'avait même pas reçu de réponse, aux condoléances qu'il avait envoyées. Comme quoi, comme l'avait si bien dit Hagrid, sept ans d'éducation à Poudlard change un homme, ou une femme.

Cela faisait huit ans. Huit ans de lutte ininterrompue, avec comme seuls alliés, d'abord quelques fidèles, à la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore, des valeurs qu'il représentait, de l'espoir qu'il offrait. Puis bientôt, d'un océan de désespérés en quête d'une dernière icone à célébrer. Un mantra qu'Harry avait bien dû apprendre.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait beaucoup changé. Loin était cet adolescent perdu et inapte à comprendre. Harry avait appris, Harry avait murit. De la façon la plus dure. Mais au cours de ces années de combat, de guérilla, contre un ennemi, supérieur en nombre, Harry avait acquis la réputation d'un jeune homme, puissant mais sage, juste mais impitoyable. Il était devenu, le chef de guerre, suivi dans les moments les plus sombres, l'espoir, maintenue dans la nuit la plus noire, le leader dont le monde avait besoin.

* * *

><p>La prise du ministère Anglais par Voldemort avait été particulièrement tranquille. Presque personne ne s'en était rendu compte, pas même les derniers membres de l'ordre du phénix. Alors, lorsqu'une campagne surprise d'arrestations massives avait débutée, beaucoup étaient tombés dans les filets des mangemorts.<p>

Lorsque Voldemort, avait pris le contrôle du ministère, sa première action, avait été de transformer Azkaban en prison politique. Ce faisant, il avait fait mener des _expériences_ pour mieux comprendre la magie. Nombre de détenus, en avaient perdus leurs vies. Des victimes, Harry avait perdu Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood, Padma et Parvati Patil et tant d'autres…

Au contraire de Dumbledore, Harry avait compris deux choses. Que la violence était inévitable, et que la rédemption était un luxe. Harry avait donc formé un mouvement de résistance, sur les bases de l'ordre du Phénix. Et, au contraire de l'organisation de Dumbledore, il avait mis en place un système collégial de prise de décisions.

En tant que fondateur, principal opposant du régime, sorcier le plus puissant et le plus charismatique, il avait été choisi comme président et leader de l'opposition. Le conseil avait été formé sur la base d'un double triumvirat un spécialisé sur la guerre, un autre sur l'après-guerre. En tant que figure de proue, Harry siégeait aux deux.

Des derniers membres de l'ordre du phénix encore actifs, Alastor Maugrey, avait été désigné comme _responsable spécial_. En somme, il avait reçu la charge des opérations clandestines : enlèvements, assassinats, extorsion, interrogatoire, mise sous impérium… il était l'éminence grise, et peu à peu, était devenu, après Harry, le pire cauchemar des mangemorts.

L'autre membre survivant de l'Ordre du phénix encore actif était Hestia Jones. Elle siégeait au conseil d'après-guerre et avait mis en place, un réseau de protection et d'évacuation des nés-de-moldus. Elle avait mis en place, grâce à l'argent de la résistance – principalement celui de Harry – des enclaves, protégés par des sorts de fidéliis. Plusieurs camps de fortune avaient étés montés à travers le Royaume-Uni, et peu-à-peu, la situation n'étant pas transitoire, ces camps s'étaient transformés en villages, puis en villes. Les populations sauvés avaient massivement étés recrutés par la résistance, qui les avaient entrainés au combat.

Bien sûr, ces actions n'étaient pas restés invisibles de Voldemort ni de ses sbires. Les attaques avaient étés de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus sanglantes. La règle édictée par Voldemort pour endiguer le phénomène avait été brutale : Pour chaque né-de-moldu disparu, le quartier dans lequel il vivait était détruit. L'opération _purification_ d'après les mots de feu Bellatrix Lestrange, avait entrainé la mort de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de personnes. La plupart moldus.

Une telle mortalité, n'était pas restée inaperçue aux yeux du grand public. Et malgré les démarches des autres gouvernements magiques, la règle du secret, avait été brisée, le 25 Décembre 1998, pendant l'allocution télévisée de la reine. Voldemort lui-même, l'avait assassinée en direct, devant des millions des téléspectateurs. Il avait ensuite proclamé l'avènement de son Empire. Un qui « _Dépasserait les limites de l'imagination._ ». Le peuple n'avait pas été déçu. Dès le mois de Janvier, une grande campagne d'éradication avait été lancée. La plupart des grandes villes Anglaises avaient étés touchées. Toutes les forces d'intervention envoyées par d'autres gouvernements, magiques ou moldues, avaient étés massacrées. Et la grande épuration avait débuté.

Pendant près d'un mois, Londres avait été saccagée. Le concours des Gobelins dans ce génocide avait été déterminant. Ils avaient fournis aux forces mangemorts, comme _gage de bonne volonté_ des détecteurs, capables de tracer les êtres humains. Avec de tels outils, toutes les actions de résistance, avait échoués d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce ne fût que par le sacrifice de Maugrey, que la résistance put mettre la main sur ces détecteurs, et les rendre inopérants. Dans ce laps de temps, 74 pourcent de la population Londonienne avait été exécutée.

Dans le chaos régnant en Angleterre, beaucoup avaient tentés l'exode. Principalement vers la France, l'Espagne, les Pays-Bas et les Etats-Unis. Ce que personne n'avait voulu prévoir, c'était que Voldemort, cherchait exactement cela.

* * *

><p>Personne n'aurait pu le savoir. Voldemort avait conclu des alliances avec ses voisins immédiats. Alliances, qui stipulaient qu'en l'échange de tous les citoyens Britannique, leurs pays seraient à l'abri d'agressions de Voldemort. De tous, seule la France avait refusé. En conséquence, <em>l'armée noire<em>, comme elle en vint à être appelée, fût déployée sur le continent, massacrant tout sur son passage. La Normandie, avait été purement et simplement vidée de ses habitants. Paris avait été brulée. Lille, Metz, Brest, Cherbourg, Le Mans, Nantes, et Bordeaux avaient connus un sort similaire. Harry et la résistance s'étaient eux aussi déployés. Plusieurs batailles rangées avaient eu lieu. Des batailles de rue avaient fait rage dans Paris pendant des semaines.

Contrairement à l'Angleterre, la France avait eu le temps de se préparer. Et même si l'attaque du ministère de la magie Français avait été une surprise totale, un gouvernement en exil, assez analogue à la résistance Anglaise, s'était mise sur pied. A sa tête, ne se trouvait nulle autre qu'Olympe Maxime, assistée de Fleur Delacour. Comme on s'en doute, l'alliance entre les deux résistances fût immédiate.

Les actions menées par Harry tant en Angleterre qu'en France, lui avait valu les surnoms de _Clepsydre_ et de _Chevalier Blanc_. En particulier, à partir de l'automne 2003.

C'est à cette date, que toutes les forces vives des résistances, commencèrent une véritable reconquête des territoires sous la domination du mage noir. Harry avait été choisi comme commandant en chef des forces anglo-saxonnes, Fleur, qui remplaçait Olympe Maxime tombée au siège de Lyon commandait les forces continentales.

Les moldus s'étaient rapidement rendus compte de leur incapacité à se défendre contre les sorciers. En conséquence de quoi, ils avaient formés des milices, entrainés en encadrés par des résistants pour se battre et tuer des mangemorts.

D'aucun aurait pu croire, que les démocraties auraient envoyés de l'aide, aussi symbolique soit elle. Il n'en fût rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'en parallèle des actions en Europe, des mouvements de guerre civiles chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus, naquit en peu de temps, partout sur le globe. L'antagonisme entre les deux communautés atteint son paroxysme pendant la _Grand massacre de Pékin_ en Février 2003. Près de trente millions de personnes, se battirent à mort dans la capitale et toute sa région. Moldus contre moldus, moldus contre sorciers, sorciers contre sorciers.

L'absence de pouvoir central, en Chine, et encore plus en Inde, provoqua la plus grande famine des deux derniers millénaires. Entre Juin 2003 et Juillet 2006, plus de sept cent cinquante millions d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants souffrirent de la faim. D'entre eux, la moitié mourut, car citadine, affamée et livrée au chaos. Là encore, des mouvements essayèrent de se mettre en place, et se mirent sous l'autorité du nouvellement créé en Avril 2003_, conseil international de la Résistance,_ placé sous l'autorité du premier conseil de guerre de Fleur Delacour et d'Harry Potter d'eux dépendait également le conseil d'après-guerre.

Avec la misère, le chaos, les morts, se rependirent rapidement, des pandémies crus disparues. La peste et le Choléra, firent leur grand retour en Europe et en Asie. Dans des pays dépassés par la guerre civile, la santé publique passa au second plan. Ce qui fait, que des épidémies qui auraient pu être combattues efficacement, s'intensifièrent et touchèrent une très large population, faisant, là encore, des ravages.

La reconquête des territoires noirs, commencée en automne 2003, dura sur le continent près de deux ans. En 2005, la dernière poche de mangemorts et de ses alliés –Gobelins, Vampires, Loups-Garous – fut détruite pendant ce qui fut appelé par la suite : _Le piège d'Anvers_. Harry, son maître d'œuvre, réussit à éliminer d'un coup toutes les forces vives, mangemortes continentales en faisant croire aux meurtriers, que leurs ordres leurs venait de Voldemort lui-même.

Malgré cette victoire, la guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Les organisations internationales, qui avaient prouvées encore et encore, leur inefficacité, furent dissoutes en Octobre 2005. Le conseil international de résistance en reprit les rênes, sous la direction d'Andreï Volmikov, chef de la section Russe de résistance et de protection.

En Décembre 2005 – Janvier 2006, trois invasions simultanées furent organisées sur les îles Britanniques.

La première passa par la Norvège qui, inexplicablement, avait réussi à garder une cohésion sociale suffisante, et mis en place un système autarcique pour éviter une guerre civile. Cette invasion débarqua par Cargos dans les îles Orcades le 15 Décembre. Elle était commandée par Fleur Delacour et son Etat-Major. En tout ils avaient le commandement de 450 000 hommes, sorciers et moldus, et de 30 000 hommes de soutien, principalement des êtres magiques tels que des gnomes et des nains.

Le 17, une seconde vague arriva en Cornouailles dans le West End. Cette force, principalement latine était commandée par le général Al-Zahiyour le Cardinal Tibérias et le Cheik Salim. Cette force, d'au mieux 30 000 hommes, avait pour mission d'attirer les armées noires en faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'une tête de pont vers l'Ouest et de découvrir le Kent ou arriva la troisième vague.

La troisième et la plus importants des trois invasions, passa par le tunnel sous la manche, qui fût franchit à Pied entre le 15 et le 22 Janvier 2006. Commandée par Harry lui-même, cette force armée était forte de 775 000 hommes, recrutés pour la plupart dans _l'.Corp_. Ces troupes, s'étaient aguerries pendant la _campagne Africaine_ de 1999 – 2004.

La campagne Africaine, avait été décidée par les chefs d'Etats de l'Union Africaine pour freiner le chaos qui se répandait dans le golfe de Guinée. Cette campagne fut un échec, car les instigateurs des mouvements les plus radicaux étaient toujours des Sorcier, et donc arrivaient facilement à fuir les opérations menées contre eux. Lorsque en 2003, les nouvelles du _Grand Massacre de Pékin_ arrivèrent jusqu'à Lagos, le rage meurtrière se propagea, dans une moindre mesure qu'en Chine, mais anéantissant néanmoins durablement la stabilité de toute la région. Les troupes de la campagne Africaine ou _.Corp._, comme elles étaient nommées eurent à pacifier pendant plus d'un an, une zone comprise entre Dakar au Sénégal, à Luanda en Angola. L'efficacité brutale dont ils firent preuve pendant cette campagne, et qui s'apparenta souvent au crime de guerre, terrifia durablement l'ensemble du continent.

A la mort du Maréchal N'Bongé le commandant en chef de _l'.Corp_, l'Etat-major se trouva confronté à une difficulté. L'Union Africaine avait été dissoute. L'O.N.U. était en lambeaux, il fallait rétablir l'ordre, et pour cela il fallait un chef, ce que l'Etat-major n'arrivait pas à avoir. Quand la solution du conseil international de la résistance fut mise sur le tapis, elle commença par choquer, avant de finalement prendre sens. La seule solution viable sur le long terme consistait en la fin de la guerre Européenne et la refondation d'une puissance internationale. Avec _l'.Corp_, ce projet gagnait en viabilité.

La tactique mise en place par les Etats-majors alliés consistait en un encerclement de Londres, et une jonction avec le groupe d'Al-Zahiyour pendant que les forces du nord maintenaient la pression sur les forces mangemortes assemblées dans deux positions stratégiques : Edinbourg et Poudlard.

Les troupes mangemortes du nord des Iles Britanniques, était deux fois supérieure en nombre aux forces de Fleur, néanmoins, les forces alliés étaient surentrainées, surmotivés, et sur équipées. Face à eux, une marée noire violente, mais mal dirigée, puissante, mais mal entrainée. Et le combat dans les Highlands, resta de cette période, l'affrontement armé le plus ignoble jamais connu. La générale mangemorte, Bellatrix Lestrange, n'hésitant jamais à faire couler le sang de ses propres hommes.

Poudlard Brûla jusqu'au sol, dans une tentative avortée de Lestrange, de disperser l'armée ennemie qui assiégeait l'ancien château. On dit qu'à la nouvelle de l'incendie de Poudlard, Voldemort entra dans une rage telle, qu'il exécuta sans préavis a moitié de son cercle intérieur, ses officiers en charge de l'armée noire. Ce fut sa première erreur.

Voldemort envoya son plus puissant stratège après lui-même, annihiler le groupe des généraux Al-Zahiyour et Tibérias. Severus Rogue, partit avec 150 000 hommes stationnés dans le sud de l'Angleterre, pour réduire en cendres ce qu'il croyait être une tête de pont pour une invasion massive. Confiant dans les capacités de son lieutenant, Voldemort confia le gouvernement de Londres à son minon Lucius Malfoy, avant de partir le 1 Janvier 2006 vers le nord à la tête des réserves du Pays de Galles. Ce fut sa seconde erreur.

Le plan du groupe Zahiyour/Tibérias d'attirer les forces Anglaises vers la Cornouailles et le Devon, marcha si bien, que son commandement eu peur d'être tout simplement. Pendant deux semaines, la bataille de landes opposa l'armée mangemorte à celle des alliés. Inférieurs en nombre, bientôt en munitions, et éreintée de deux semaines de combats incessants, elle fût à la limite de l'anéantissement, si ce n'est d'un coup de chance.

Harry Potter suivait précisément l'avancée des troupes an nord et à l'Ouest. Et il eut l'instinct d'avancer ses plans d'une semaine. Ce qui veut dire, que l'invasion, prévue au départ pour le 23, fût avancée au 15 Janvier. La rumeur de cette invasion et de la taille de celle-ci, fut suffisamment importante pour différer le coup de grâce qu'avait prévu Severus Rogue. Ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour permettre au groupe Zahiyour/Tibérias de rembarquer en bon ordre et de se replier à Calais.

Lucius Malfoy, mis au courant de la troisième invasion, organisa la défense de Londres. Or le manque d'officiers compétents, lui fit faire une série d'erreurs qui finirent par lui coûter Londres, et sa vie

Voldemort était dans le Shire, au sud de l'Ecosse, au moment de la confirmation de la troisième vague. Et dès l'instant qu'il sut qu'Harry Potter la dirigeait, il ordonna une marche forcée vers Londres et le repli de toutes ses forces encore au nord et à l'Ouest vers cette même ville ne laissant qu'une garnison au nord à Edimbourg, censée ralentir l'armée du Nord, et une autre à l'Ouest à Cardiff, où il ordonna à Rogue de se replier.

Pendant Longtemps, avant la reconquête, Harry s'était demandé comment les forces de Voldemort pouvaient être aussi importantes ? La réponse vint d'elle-même : entre ses sympathisants moldus, ses créatures des ténèbres, ses sorciers et ses inferis. Il avait de très loin l'armée la plus imposante à avoir jamais foulé cette terre.

La libération du Kent s'opéra dans un délai relativement rapide. De nombreux charniers furent découverts, de même que des centres d'internement pour moldus. Mais les troupes Mangemortes, s'en étaient déjà retirés préférant se calfeutrer dans Londres. Voldemort arriva avec le gros de l'armée mangemorte du nord le 10 Février 2006. Harry commença le siège de la ville le 14.

Au nord, _l'armée Delacour_, comme elle avait été surnommée limita significativement les dégâts. En ce sens que, Edimbourg, une des dernières villes encore peuplées de moldus, se révolta à l'annonce de l'arrivée des alliés. Les mangemorts, ne s'y attendant pas, n'eurent pas le temps de préparer une défense, et furent balayés lorsque Fleur arriva.

Pendant tout le mois de Février et celui de Mars, Fleur libéra les villes du nord et de l'Ouest. York fût reprise, bientôt Leeds, Manchester, Liverpool. Néanmoins, elle fut stoppée devant Oxford par l'armée de Rogue, sortie de Cardiff, car jugée trop exposée.

La bataille de Londres, opposa les 750 000 hommes d'Harry Potter, à 1 250 000 de Voldemort. De partout en Europe, des renforts lui arrivaient chaque jours, grossissant peu à peu son armée. Du 14 Février au 6 Octobre, la bataille fit rage dans tous les quartiers de Londres. Néanmoins, les choses se précipitèrent lorsque le 20 Septembre, l'Armée Delacour, parvint à faire une percée dans les lignes ennemies. Les mangemorts se replièrent en désordre sur Londres, qui était maintenant prise en tenailles.

Le 21 Septembre, Al-Zahiyour et Tibérias à la tête d'une unité composite, prit d'assaut Azkaban, qui tomba au bout de quelques heures. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent, restera dans les documents secrets concernant cette période.

La bataille de la Tamise, le 6 Octobre 2006, marqua la bataille finale entre Harry Potter et Voldemort. Les deux armées s'affrontèrent pour le contrôle des ponts de la Tamise, tandis que le duel se déroulait sur le toit du parlement.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures avait passés depuis la mort de Voldemort. Avec lui, tous ceux liés à sa marque avaient étés entrainés dans le néant. D'un coup, l'armée noire s'était disloquée. Et maintenant, Harry restait pensif, tandis qu'une question trottait dans son cerveau : Qu'allait-il faire ? Harry sentit une main douce sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Fleur était à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il prit sa paume entre ses doigts, et la baisa longuement, dans un des rares moments d'intimité que l'un comme l'autre s'accordaient en public. Avec elle près de lui, son amante, sa compagne, son amour, il savait qu'il pourrait tout faire. Et tout restait à faire.<p> 


	2. Prologue II: L'Age noir

Prologue 2 : L'Âge Noir

* * *

><p>Dans les histoires pour enfants, le bien triomphe toujours du mal, et le héros, après des combats périlleux et toujours glorieux, parvient à éradiquer Les ténèbres et la souffrance, pour rétablir, la paix et la prospérité. Dans ces contes, la mort n'existe pas, ou existe peu. La peur est absente, l'horreur inconnue. Tout est fait, pour que l'on ne se souvienne que de l'auréole et de la gloire des héros, tandis que les ennemis sont toujours repoussés dans l'ombre et dans l'opprobre.<p>

Dans un monde moins imparfait, tel aurait pu être le cas. Après que l'élu eu mis à bas son ennemi, tout aurait pu s'interrompre. Toutes les guerres, tous les morts, tout cela aurait pu être stoppé, si les choses avaient étés aussi simple. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Paradoxalement, la guerre qu'avait mené Voldemort, n'était que l'acte déclencheur d'un chaos qui avait lentement touché l'ensemble du globe. A quelques exceptions près, - la Norvège, le Népal, les Maldives, le Timor et le Pérou – les états n'existaient plus. Dès les premières semaines de la révélation du monde de la magie, pendant l'hiver 1998-1999, les gouvernements avaient étés renversés par la populace sans que rien ne puisse être fait pour enrayer le mouvement. Le peuple, considérait les gouvernements comme responsables de tous leurs maux, en ce sens que c'était eux, les représentants du pouvoir, qui avaient cautionnés les activités des Sorciers avec lesquels ils étaient en relation.

Une grande vague de haine et de racisme anti-magique, avait été soulevée par des rhéteurs ici et là. Peu ou prou, des pogroms avaient étés lancés, persécutant toute personne jugée « anormale », et qui touchait malheureusement souvent des innocents dont le seul tors était d'être au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Le chaos s'était généralisé, et pour envenimer encore la situation, des seigneurs de guerre avaient fait leur apparition ici et là, vivant de la terreur et des razzias qu'eux et leurs suites inspiraient aux populations.

Partout, l'état de droit avait disparu, et était remplacé par la loi du plus fort. La difficulté étant, qu'avec la mort de Voldemort, une multitude de groupuscules qui se réclamaient de son idéologie, avaient pris leur indépendance, causant mort et désolation partout sur leur passage.

Si c'était possible, la mort de Voldemort avait rendu les choses plus difficiles. Les lignes entre les partis avaient étés flouées laissant l'anarchie et le chaos se rependre. L'intérêt particulier avait finalement pris le pas sur le bien commun et, dans un monde où manger tous les jours à sa faim était devenu un luxe, la situation ne faisait que se dégrader sans que rien ni personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

><p>Harry et son gouvernement était le seul à maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans les territoires qu'ils occupaient. Et encore celui-ci n'avait-il pu se mettre en place que grâce à une discipline de fer et à un contrôle drastique de la population. Lorsque des émeutes avaient éclatées à Edimbourg contre le rationnement des aliments, Harry avait déployé ses hommes, cassé les manifestations, fait exécuter les meneurs et exhibé leurs corps pendus aux murailles du Château surplombant la ville. Une attitude similaire avait été démontrée dans l'ensemble des territoires d'Harry. L'.Corp. avait été particulièrement utile dans ces missions de maintien de l'ordre, et malgré les difficultés, la situation paraissait aller progressivement vers une sortie de crise.<p>

La formation bicéphale du gouvernement, entre le conseil de guerre et le conseil d'après guerre avait permis de continuer la « pacification » des territoires tandis qu'une structure étatique se remettait doucement en place. De fait, l'armée avait pris une part d'autant plus importante qu'elle devait à la fois maintenir l'ordre dans les frontières, et combattre les seigneurs de guerre présents aux frontières. Ainsi dès Novembre 2006, alors que les fumées de la grande bataille de Londres finissaient de s'éteindre, Harry avait il dû déployer l'armée sur le Rhin et le Rhône, et combattre les seigneurs de guerre qui sévissaient tant en Allemagne que dans les Alpes.

Fleur avait prit avec Harry le titre de _Protecteur conjoint_ des territoires et détenait un pouvoir absolu sur tous les citoyens qu'elle avait à sa charge. Malheureusement, la forme dictatoriale de ce gouvernement, qui n'échappait à personne mais que personne ne pouvait contester, avait été la seule solution envisageable dans le laps de temps qui avait suivi la bataille de Londres. Harry et Fleur, qui avaient pariés sur un soulèvement massif de la population à l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort, avaient étés déçus de voir que leur rôles, loin d'être terminé, ne faisait que commencer.

Pour ajouter à la complexité de la position dans laquelle le gouvernement se trouvait, il fallait organiser, outre le ravitaillement des populations, la reconstruction de pays en ruine et ruinés. La solution qui avait été trouvée par Andreï Volmickov, était efficace quoique brutale. Elle consistait en le programme _Travail contre Nourriture_, initiée en Janvier 2007 et qui stipulait de façon basique, que quiconque travaillait sur les chantiers gouvernementaux, serait payé sous forme de nourriture ou de cartes d'approvisionnement. Alors que les pénuries s'accentuaient des deux cotés de la Manche, nombreux furent contraints d'accepter un travail de forçat pour survivre. Néanmoins dans un délai de quatre ans Londres et Paris furent reconstruites tandis que la nouvelle capitale fédérale fût construite sur l'ancien site de Lyon, en partie rasée pendant la guerre.

Pendant ce temps, et tandis que Fleur maintenait une discipline de fer en Europe Occidental dans les territoires de la _République_ nouvellement nommée, Harry lui, s'efforçait de pousser les frontières plus avant, combattant les seigneurs de guerre. En fin 2007, la Botte Italienne était conquise par le général Al-Zahiyour qui devait maintenant faire face à une guérilla sanglante menée par le crime organisé en Sicile. Le Cardinal Tibérias, confiant dans ses capacités avait mené une force armée rétablir l'ordre en Espagne et se trouvait maintenant entre deux feux : celui des Républicains favorables au protectorat de la _République_ et celui des monarchistes, hostiles à des interventions extérieures et qui voulaient voir installé sur le trône un garçon de huit ans, dernier héritier des monarques Espagnols. Le Cheik Salim avait mené des missions diplomatiques dans tout le sud du bassin Méditerranéen pour appeler les populations au calme et les exhorter à la coopération avec la _République_. Le général MacIntyer, ancien membre de l'Etat major d'Harry avait quant à lui dirigé les opérations de stabilisation en Allemagne et jusqu'aux Carpates, avec une relative facilité.

Harry, en tant que chef des armées, circulait de front en front, planifiant une intervention ici, menant lui-même des opérations là, sans que jamais, il ne prenne le moindre répit. Cette situation aurait pu durer longtemps encore, si en novembre 2007, un nouveau Leader n'avait pas pris la tête du mouvement pro-magique/anti-moldu, laissé vacant par la mort de Voldemort. Ce leader nommé Liao Deng, avait sa principale place d'opération en Chine, d'où il était originaire.

* * *

><p>D'après les renseignements qu'avait pu glaner la <em>République<em>, Liao Deng aurait été l'un des meneurs du soulèvement magique lors du _Grand massacre de Pékin_ en Février 2003. Orchestrateur du massacre, il avait organisé la destruction de Pékin, et avait été à l'origine de l'expansion du chaos hors des frontières chinoises : répandant le vent de révolte en Inde puis en Iran et causant des centaines de milliers de morts.

Les objectifs de Liao Deng n'étaient pas clairement définis par les leaders de la _République_. D'aucun le prenait pour un autre mage noir en puissance, ayant pour ambition l'hégémonie Chinoise sur le monde ou autre conquête de la planète d'autres, le prenait pour un idéaliste fou, d'autres encore pour un avatar du chaos… les théories allaient bon train, mais sans véritables preuves pour les étayées. La seule chose certaine était que Deng cherchait le chaos avant tout ainsi que la destruction de toute société encore suffisamment stable. Ce qui expliquait entre autre ses attaques initiées depuis Mars 2005 contre le Népal, pays faible mais organisé en Etat, et le seul à avoir encore une autorité assez forte pour maintenir une cohésion sociale dans la région. Et cela malgré la découverte de la magie par la population.

Deng, avait réutilisé la propagande communiste Chinoise à son avantage pour recruter des moldus dans ses hordes. Il avait élaboré une théorie selon laquelle une société saine ne pouvait pas naitre d'une autre malade et que donc, il fallait nécessairement détruire tous les reliquats d'ordre Etatique pour espérer construire une nouvelle société, viable et idéale. Néanmoins, ce message de propagande, n'en était justement qu'un. Et si personne parmi les analystes de la _République_ ne doutait de son efficacité, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les objectifs finaux de Liao Deng, restaient pour la plupart, inconnus. Pourtant, cette propagande, avait permis a Deng de recruter massivement chez les couches les plus pauvres de la population dépassées par la situation et incapables de réfuter sa logique car sans instruction pour s'y opposer. De fait, Deng avait réussi à faire de certain de ses hommes, de véritables fanatiques qui répandaient peur et désolation sur leur passage.

Le combat mené entre les hordes de Deng et les forces loyalistes Népalaises était très inégal, allant de 1 contre 10 à 1 contre 50. Néanmoins le pays, localisé sur de hautes montagnes, avaient permis aux défenseurs de conserver un certain statu quo, malgré le clair désavantage numérique. Cependant la situation ne serait bientôt plus tenable car, les forces de Deng étant avant tout recrutées en Inde et en Chine, finiraient à terme par broyer sous le nombre toute résistance. Et c'est en Aout 2007, à un moment de résistance extrême que des ambassadeurs Népalais arrivèrent à la cour de Fleur à Lyon, dans la capitale fédérale encore en construction.

La situation apportée par les ambassadeurs était extrêmement préoccupante pour les chefs de la _République_. Liao Deng tenait sous son joug deux des principaux foyers de peuplement de la planète, et ce, malgré les morts massives des populations de la région. Par ailleurs, il s'attaquait à la dernière forteresse d'ordre Etatique encore présente en Asie, et qui pouvait constituer la clef d'une restauration de l'ordre dans l'ensemble de l'Asie du Sud Est. Enfin, le Népal, aussi petit soit-il, représentait le dernier rempart contre les hordes de Deng, car après cela, le seul pouvoir capable de s'opposer à des forces aussi importantes étaient celles, entrainées et organisées de la _République_.

Fleur et Harry, décidèrent donc en Septembre 2007 de mener une opération de soutien contre les hordes de Deng et envoyèrent un corps expéditionnaire au Népal en Novembre 2007 tandis que les frontières provisoires de la _République _étaient définies et protégées. En décembre 2007, il fut décidé que la _République _serait délimitée à l'Est par la Mer Noire et la Baltique et au Sud par la Méditerranée. Dans cette « forteresse », le programme de reconstruction serait intensifié tandis qu'à l'extérieur de ces frontières, des ambassadeurs sous la direction du Cheik Salim seraient envoyées auprès des populations pour trouver des leaders capables de réorganiser un tant soit peu l'ordre au niveau régional. En somme, l'idée consistait à mettre en place des seigneurs de guerre vassaux de la _République_ et agissant comme tampon entre les provinces encore en proie au chaos et le centre qui se réorganisait. Les régions concernées par cette politique étaient principalement dans le bassin Méditerranéen au Maghreb et dans la vallée du Nil, en Arabie et dans le Caucase. Mais la chose avait été impossible à faire en Mésopotamie, depuis la Syrie jusqu'à l'Iran où un Djihad avait été déclenché par des Cheik radicaux dans l'espoir de mettre en place des théocraties Islamiques.

* * *

><p>Dans le même temps aux antipodes, d'autres conflits prenaient forme. Car si la majorité des actes militaires avaient eu lieu dans le vieux monde, la situation dans les Amériques était loin d'être paisible pour autant. A l'exposition de la magie par Voldemort en 1998, les gouvernements centraux Canadiens, Américains et Mexicains avaient étés dissouts par les émeutes des populations enragées. La maison Blanche et le Capitole avait brulé jusqu'au sol après que des Sorciers aient pris en otage les deux bâtiments dans l'espoir de contraindre la foule en colère au calme. En conséquence de quoi, les Etats-Unis étaient devenus les « Etats désunis ». Les gouverneurs de chaque Etat avaient assumés les rôles de chefs de l'Etat et rétablis les gardes nationales aux frontières, interdisant le passage et créant des systèmes autarciques. Pourtant, cette situation – qui aurait pu perdurer pendant longtemps – fut déstabilisée à son tour par une catégorie de la population : les propriétaires de grands domaines terriens.<p>

Le retour à une situation où l'Etat n'était plus fédéral leur avait conféré un pouvoir d'autant plus important qu'ils étaient les piliers des économies autarciques mises en place. Dès 2000, moment où les Etats furent réellement indépendants les uns des autres, ces grands exploitants, profitant de leurs position de force, mirent souvent en place des milices – officiellement pour protéger leurs élevages – mais qui procédaient en réalité à des pillages en règles des villes proches de leurs territoires. Ces pillages, permirent également de mettre la main sur nombre d'armes à feu et a terme finit par opposer purement et simplement, les gardes nationaux aux milices des propriétaires. En été 2005, les Etats n'avait pour la plupart plus de réalité que le nom, et avaient été remplacés par des conseils des exploitants dans les régions rurales, ou par les mafias dans les zones urbaines. La cohésion sociale avait tout bonnement disparue, les institutions souvent dissoutes ou sinon régulées par ces « seigneurs de guerre », la sécurité oubliée.

La situation aux anciens Etats-Unis était similaire dans tout le continent, depuis le Canada jusqu'au Panama et du Venezuela à l'Argentine, à l'exception notable de la Colombie et du Pérou. Ces deux pays, faibles militairement et politiquement avant la guerre, avaient réussis à garder une cohérence d'ensemble par des moyens diamétralement opposés.

En effet, le Pérou, comme le Népal avait réussi à conserver un gouvernement central quand bien même la magie avait été révélée. Ce fait était en parti dû au coup de génie du ministre de l'information de l'époque, Juan Celestino Coraña, qui avait su mettre à profit les légendes locales pour justifier de l'existence de la magie et prouver par le biais des superstitions que la magie, loin d'être cachée, n'avait simplement jamais été prise au sérieux par la population, trop soucieuse de voir ce qu'elle voulait voir. Cet argument, bien que foncièrement peu novateur, avait pu trouver un écho particulier au Pérou où la population, influencée tant par le Christianisme que par les traditions Incas ancestrales, avait réussit au travers des siècles à garder une identité culturelle propre. En conséquence de quoi, l'Etat Péruvien avait su rester fort et avait profité de cette force pour placer la population sous un contrôle strict et des mesures coercitives.

L'exemple de la Colombie était, de ce point de vue, totalement inversé. Dans ce pays, ravagé par les tensions civiles depuis des décennies, la mise en lumière de la magie en 1998 avait finalement mis à bas le gouvernement légaliste, créant un _vacuum_ dans la société. Néanmoins, à l'inverse des autres pays placés dans une situation identique, la frénésie engendrée n'avait pas engendré le désordre attendu, mais avait au contraire accéléré la mise en place d'un « ordre nouveau ». Et pour cause les FARC, ces révolutionnaires communistes qui avait pendant des années menés une guérilla contre le gouvernement Colombien, se trouva du jour au lendemain en position de force, obtenant sous les acclamations populaires, le pouvoir afin de rétablir l'ordre.

Sans surprise, les anciens révolutionnaires avaient rénové l'Etat, modifiant la constitution et instaurant un système à parti unique, valorisant la place de l'armée qui fut placée sous son contrôle, mettant en place une censure d'Etat, fermant les frontières et limitant les communications. Le prétexte pour toutes ces mesures fût en ce que les sorciers furent déclarés des _ennemis de l'Etat_, traqués et exécutés sans procès. La justice devint expéditive et fut employée par le nouveau gouvernement pour supprimer toute forme d'opposition. Afin de trouver une légitimité dans une population principalement Catholique, un nouvel organisme d'Etat fut chargé en 2001 de cette besogne : la _Nouvelle inquisition_. Sa fonction était de traquer et d'éliminer tout ennemi potentiel du gouvernement Colombien, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur des frontières. Bientôt les _Inquisiteurs_, accompagnés de leurs sbires devinrent de véritables caravanes de la mort qui pouvaient frapper sur toute la côte Pacifique de l'Amérique du Sud et jusqu'en Amazonie. Une dictature militaire fondée sur la peur vit alors le jour, tandis que, dans un moyen ultime de contrôler la population, les drogues fournies par les Cartels au gouvernement présent en Colombie aidaient à asservir la population.

* * *

><p>Harry et Fleur avaient peu à peu compris que l'Europe, unifiée sous l'égide de la <em>République<em> pouvait devenir le phare du monde dans une reconstruction des institutions sociales et politiques. Néanmoins, à ce moment là se posait la question de savoir quel type de gouvernement serait valorisé par rapport à quel autre. Il était clair que les simples enjeux nationaux ou territoriaux n'avaient pas une grande importance dans ce qui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un _âge noir_ pour l'humanité toute entière. Tout le problème était de rétablir la situation dans un laps de temps suffisamment court pour que les dommages puissent encore être réparables. Une solution fut bientôt envisagée par le Cheick Salim, de retour d'une mission diplomatique dans le Sahel en fin Novembre 2007.

Par lui, le gouvernement de la _République_ apprit que dans le Sahel, cette région sub-saharienne, une forme de gouvernement collegial avait été mis en place au niveau des ethnies et qui arrivait à crée une structure un temps soit peu organisé dans l'ensemble de la région. Il semblait qu'à la suite de la Campagne africaine décidée en 1999 et terminée en 2004, une grande partie du littoral du golfe de Guinée avait été déserté tandis que des exodes de populations se faisaient vers l'intérieur des terres. Les Ethnies, rassemblées dans les grandes villes pendant la mondialisation, étaient retournées dans leurs régions d'origines, tentant de retrouver une cohésion qui permettrait sécurité et survie. Evidemment ce mouvement avait crée nombre de conflits régionaux, provoquant, des massacres et des exactions contre des populations civiles tandis que les milices de grands seigneurs de guerres avaient profités du chaos pour se rependre. Et si plusieurs millions d'hommes de femmes et d'enfants étaient morts depuis le début des exodes, à la fin 2007, la situation dans le sud Sahel depuis la Mauritanie jusqu'au Soudan, s'était suffisamment calmée pour que l'on puisse déterminer quelle région correspondait à quelle Ethnie et à quel chef de guerre. Il semblait par ailleurs, que beaucoup de chefs de Guerre, anciens militaires pour la plupart, s'étaient assemblés en un conseil qui, s'il n'était pas démocratique, assurait au moins la stabilité et le ravitaillement de la population.

Il va sans dire que de telles structures en Afrique comme ailleurs, n'avait pas conforté les droits de l'homme. Avec les vagues successives de calamités qui avaient touchés les populations, d'anciens usages était reparus : l'Esclavage des populations s'était généralisée jusqu'à devenir la norme dans certaines régions (notamment en Asie du Sud Est dans l'exploitation des rizières), de même que le travail des enfants, ou les épurations ethniques. Ainsi en Décembre 2007, alors que les premiers combats entre la _République _et les forces de Liao Deng se déroulaient, près de deux habitants sur cinq étaient victimes ou bourreaux de crimes contre l'humanité en Asie près de trois habitants sur quatre en Afrique, d'un sur deux en Amérique du sud, et un sur cinq en Amérique du nord. La situation en Europe était quant à elle plus ou moins sous contrôle, malgré le risque accru de tension et de ghettoïsation entre les différentes couches de la population.

Dans la plupart des systèmes judiciaires mis en place, la torture était devenue le moyen d'interrogation privilégiée pour obtenir des renseignements. Dans les rares Etats encore en place en 2007, la politique carcérale « tolérait » la torture comme un moyen d'arracher des aveux aux prisonniers jugés « les plus dangereux ». Néanmoins, dans des systèmes qui considéraient tous les suspects comme des ennemis de l'Etat, la torture devint rapidement le moyen privilégié dans les interrogatoires. Malheureusement la situation, bien que moins présente, existait aussi dans les prisons de la _République_. Un décret écrit par Alastor Maugrey en 2000 pour ses hommes avait établi que « _Tous les moyens nécessaires pour obtenir des informations étaient envisageables tant que la situation le demandait_ ». Ses agents, entrainés par ces soins, avaient veillés à conserver une lecture suffisamment floue de cet ordre de leur chef historique pour que la torture et toute autre forme de persuasion soit admise dans ce qui était généralement appelé par l'euphémisme d' « interrogatoire musclé ».

* * *

><p>Au vu de la situation sur tous les continents, le Cheick Salim avait proposé de construire de grands ensembles politiques de taille continentale, fédérés autour d'une administration centrale. En clair ce qui était proposé, était de créer des super-Etats, grâce à l'association de tous les chefs de guerre enjoints librement ou bien par la force, de façon à trouver un équilibre continental d'un part, et de créer un ordre mondial d'autre part. Naturellement, une telle structure prendrait du temps pour se mettre en place, et était estimée par son penseur comme possible dans les vingt ans.<p>

Mais pour l'heure, il y avait un problème à résoudre : il fallait éliminer la menace pour la paix que constituait Liao Deng.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme promis, voici une seconde publication pour l'histoire Novus Ordo. Vous l'avez remarqué, cette histoire, bien que réaliste, sera particulièrement sombre dans bien des aspects. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui peut manquer dans ce prologue et que je devrais rajouter par la suite, aussi, si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je me ferais un plaisir de les ajoutés (si elles sont pertinentes). <strong>

**Autre chose au niveau de la tonalité dans les chapitres. Je préfère être clair, je vais être particulièrement cru à certains moments. Je ne compte pas tomber dans la violence gratuite ni dans la pornographie (merci bien) mais je n'utiliserais pas de belles images pour exprimer des horreurs consécutives de la guerre et de la désolation. Mon rating est mis pour une raison, je préfère prévenir plutôt que de traumatiser dans le futur. Pour être honnête je ne suis même pas sur de tout écrire car, après des recherches approfondies sur les génocides et autre "joyeusetées" de notre espèce, j'ai moi-même eu du mal à retenir mon dégoût. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils savent que ça veut dire quelque chose. **

**Enfin, je préviens tout de suite que mon rythme d'écriture n'est pas constant ni défini. J'essaye d'être régulier mais comme on s'en doute, j'ai une vie à coté, et précisément en ce moment, des examens que je ne compte pas manquer. J'essayerais de publier encore d'ici un mois, mais je ne promet rien... **

**Amicalement**

**Sampaad**


	3. Prologue III: Des ombres et du néant

Je ne touche toujours pas de droits sur cette histoire, tant pis...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 3 : Des ombres et du néant<strong>

* * *

><p>Terreur. Probablement le seul sentiment commun aux factions qui s'étaient battues dans ces montagnes. Terreur, comme un venin glacé, qui avait serpenté le long des cols où s'étaient déroulés les combats. Terreur. Comme les cauchemars les plus noirs et les plus vils, qui hantent sans cesse l'esprit torturée des pauvres hères qui s'y étaient laissés prendre. Terreur, et néant.<p>

Le combat pour le Népal ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une bataille entre deux ennemis aussi haineux l'un envers l'autre puissent-ils être. C'était une boucherie. Une guérilla sanglante et inutile. Sanglant, car à cause de la folie d'un homme, des centaines de milliers de vies avaient été gâchés dans un foisonnement d'actes inhumains. Inutile, car au moment où les combats les plus féroces s'étaient terminés, l'enjeu même du conflit avait cessé d'exister.

Tout avait commencé lorsque la _République_ avait lancé un corps expéditionnaire dans les montagnes du Népal, pour aider la résistance face à Liao Deng. Les troupes d'élite, quoique résistantes, n'avaient jamais eu à combattre dans un terrain aussi désolé et à une altitude aussi élevée. La plupart n'avaient pas combattu les seigneurs de guerre des Alpes et ceux qui l'avaient fait s'étaient toujours sentis favorisés par la tactique supérieure de leur commandement.

Mais là les choses avaient été différentes.

Lorsque les républicains étaient intervenus au Népal, en Décembre 2007, ils avaient comptés sur une résistance de la population face à Liao Deng et à ses hordes. La réalité avait été singulièrement autre. Liao Deng avait conquit la capitale Katmandu depuis longtemps, et en avait fait, après l'avoir vidée de ses habitants, une base arrière de laquelle il lançait des opérations dans les montagnes. Pour épuiser les munitions de ses ennemis, il avait déguisé les habitants de la ville en soldats de la horde, et les avaient lancés vers les cols où il savait que se terrait les dernières lignes de résistances. Ses espions infiltrés dans les rangs de la rébellion avaient été assez précis pour fournir des noms de résistants à Deng qui, profitant de l'occasion, avait spécialement envoyé les familles se faire assassiner par leur propres membres.

Cette technique de boucliers humains avait été tellement efficace que, lorsque la chose se sut, les défenseurs, désireux d'épargner la vie de leurs familles, furent pris au dépourvus alors que la véritable horde venait à l'assaut. Des milliers étaient morts de cette ruse.

En Avril 2008, la situation au Népal n'était plus supportable. Malgré l'entrainement et l'équipement supérieur de la _République _et de ses alliés, il ne faisait aucun doute que les derniers bastions tomberaient avant que l'automne ne vienne. Harry, conscient de ce fait, comprit que la bataille ne pourrait pas être remportée par des moyens conventionnels et avait alors usé de la même arme que ses adversaires : la Peur.

L'opération _Chimère_ fut lancée le 26 Avril dans une tentative de débloquer la situation sur les cols au nord et à l'est de Katmandou. Les cols tenus par la rébellion, subissaient depuis des semaines déjà un pilonnage en règle de la part de l'artillerie ennemie dans la vallée. Et la rumeur d'un encerclement par des forces venues du nord à travers le Tibet, rendait la situation d'autant plus urgente que les derniers défenseurs se trouvaient déjà à court d'armes et de provisions. Pour cette manœuvre, Harry s'était déplacé lui-même, et avait emmené avec lui la cinquième armée Africaine, l'élite de _._

L'engagement fut pour le moins brutal. Les combats dans la vallée de Katmandou durèrent plus deux mois, dans un terrain inégal, mêlant rocs et marécages, pratiquement sans vivres, sans abris, et subissant un bombardement constant depuis les faubourgs de l'ancienne capitale Népalaise. Pour ajouter encore à la dureté de la situation la mousson fit son apparition en début Juin, rendant impossible toute opération d'envergure, dû aux difficultés du terrain, à la faible visibilité et au manque de vivres.

Le rapport de force entre les troupes républicaines et la horde de Deng était toujours de l'ordre de un homme pour cinq et jusqu'à un homme pour dix dans certaines gorges. Et malgré la supériorité évidente des troupes loyalistes, le flux constant d'infanterie de choc, véritable chair à canon de la horde, rendait tout redéploiement difficile sinon impossible. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry forme une ruse terrible.

Le 26 Juin, deux mois jours pour jours après le début de l'opération Chimère pour récupérer la vallée de Katmandou, tous les combats s'interrompirent. Les troupes loyalistes se replièrent vers les cols encore tenues par leurs forces tandis que des missives furent envoyées pour négocier un cessez-le-feu et permettre aux uns et aux autres de prendre soin de leurs morts dans des conditions convenables. Une rencontre fût organisée entre les généraux ennemis dans une zone neutre en plein centre du no man's land entre les lignes de front. Harry envoya des membres de son état-major tandis que Liao Deng venait avec sa suite de minions considérer une capitulation des forces républicaines au Népal.

A 14H09, le premier des bombardiers tactique républicain fit son apparition dans le ciel de Katmandou, avant de déchainer un déluge de fer et de feu sur la horde, découverte dans la vallée dévastée. Le bombardement de zone continua pendant plus de quinze heures, calcinant tout. Et tandis que Liao Deng parvenait à s'enfuir grâce à un portoloin d'urgence et que les ambassadeurs républicains prévenus de la manœuvre, en faisaient autant, des dizaines de milliers de vies humaines, mises au service d'un fou meurtrier, périssaient dans des conditions atroces.

Lorsque les premières forces loyalistes revinrent sur le terrain le lendemain matin, le sol était tellement chaud que c'était à peine si les éclaireurs purent pénétrer dans ce qui était auparavant le no man's land. La topographie du terrain avait tellement changée qui les seuls points de repères encore viables consistaient en les montagnes qui se dégageaient au loin à travers les vapeurs emprisonnant la vallée. De la végétation, il ne restait plus que quelques silhouettes calcinées ici et là, enveloppées dans la brume. Des hommes de la horde, il n'y avait plus que des lambeaux de chair qui trainaient entre les rochers. Pas un corps n'était encore entier, et encore moins reconnaissable. De la charpie humaine tapissait le sol sur toute la longueur de la vallée, sans aucun survivant. Lorsqu'Harry arriva sur place le 27 Juin dans l'après-midi, il ordonna une évacuation immédiate de la zone, laissant aux charognards le soin de se charger des cadavres. La bataille pour le Népal avait été gagnée, mais le coût avait été élevé et Liao Deng restait encore en vie.

* * *

><p>Si cette ruse, contraire à toutes les pratiques de la guerre telles que définies dans le droit international fut un succès militaire, ce fut avant tout une réussite de premier plan d'un point de vue stratégique, technique et diplomatique. Depuis que la magie avait été révélée au monde et que les Etats avaient été – pour la plupart – dissouts, les exportations en matière première telle que le Pétrole avait étés réduites à néant, obligeant le recours aux réserves nationales. Et si, lorsque la <em>résistance<em> avait repris le contrôle du Royaume-Uni, ils avaient fait de l'exploitation des gisements dans la mer du nord une priorité, les quantités avaient étés largement insuffisantes pour permettre à l'armée de fonctionner pleinement, et encore moins de disposer d'une flotte et d'une force aérienne digne de ce nom.

Pendant des semaines, ce besoin énergétique avait occupé l'esprit des chefs de la _République_. Jusqu'à ce que Fleur décide d'une action préventive. Alors qu'Harry déplaçait ses hommes vers le Népal en Décembre 2007, Fleur avait quant à elle lancé deux missions dans la péninsule Arabique et dans le Caucase afin de réclamer les puits de Pétrole laissés à l'abandon. Ses généraux sur place avaient proposées aux anciens ouvriers encore présent de travailler directement avec la _République_ et d'être payés par elle en contre partie de leur labeur.

Il avait fallu du temps, pour sécuriser les sites, remettre en état de marche les outils de production et trouver des travailleurs. Mais finalement, la production reprit, donnant à la République une supériorité indiscutable, puisque dorénavant, c'était le seul Etat capable de disposer d'une armada et d'une flotte aérienne conséquente et en état de marche. De fait, le bombardement de la vallée de Katmandou, était la première action aérienne réelle depuis la découverte de la magie. Par ailleurs, la sécurité des sites de production et la mise en marche de l'industrie pétrolière permettait une relance massive de l'économie qui entrainait, à son tour, une accélération des travaux de reconstruction dans la République.

Evidemment, cette solution d'une énergie pétrolière, n'était pas viable sur le long terme. Et même si l'Europe occidentale avait réussie à se tourner vers l'énergie nucléaire avant la révélation de la magie, les installations manquaient trop de personnel compétent pour que l'on puisse penser à une utilisation des centrales déjà construites dans un futur proche. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'y ait eu, pendant la guerre civile, aucune réaction nucléaire dans les centrales mises en veille, pour que l'on provoque un accident à cause de techniciens mal préparés.

* * *

><p>Parallèlement à ces problèmes stratégiques, les troubles internes de la République continuaient d'exister jusqu'à un certain point. Les mouvements royalistes en Espagne avaient cessés, lorsque l'héritier du trône, Miguel Alonso Carlos était mort de la grippe pendant l'hiver. Et malgré les accusations sans fondement des monarchistes d'un complot de la part des Républicains, la situation avait commencé à se détendre jusqu'à ce que le gouverneur général détaché pour la péninsule, le cardinal Tibérias, lève l'Etat d'urgence et s'emploie à remettre en route les infrastructures dans les grandes villes.<p>

Les régions Germanophones avaient quant à elles, acceptées assez facilement l'établissement de République et déjà les pénuries alimentaires commençaient à se résorber tandis que les administrations se remettaient doucement en route. Il faudrait plusieurs années pour que la situation revienne à une quelconque forme de normalité mais Fleur était confiante qu'avant 2015, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Malgré ces résultats positifs la situation en Italie et dans les Balkans restait problématique. La mafia sicilienne continuait à faire des ravages que le général Al-Zahiyour avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir. Il avait du faire déporter une partie de la population de Palerme vers la ville fantôme de Vilnius en Lituanie, pour que la situation, au bord du chaos ne se stabilise un peu. En outre, les interrogatoires musclés étaient devenus la règle pour tout rebelle à la République en Italie. Cette politique stricte, couplée à un couvre-feu sévère avait permis de démanteler une partie des réseaux du crime organisé dont tous les membres avérés étaient exécutés. Et si cette pratique ne serait pas applicable sur le long terme, Al-Zahiyour espérait bien que la tension et les actions contre-Républicaines du sud de l'Italie se calmeraient d'ici peu.

Mais la véritable difficulté restait dans les Balkans. Les tensions ethniques qui avaient débouchées aux guerres en ex-Yougoslavie avaient trouvés un nouveau prétexte à partir de la révélation de la magie en Décembre 1998. Les milices engagées dans les épurations ethniques avaient repris du service et avaient sévies dans l'ensemble de la région, depuis la Croatie jusqu'à la Macédoine et à la Roumanie. Le général MacIntyer, fraichement arrivé lors de son déploiement dans la zone avait découvert des charniers par centaines et, tandis qu'il libérait des camps de travaux forcés, les nouveaux libérés s'empressaient de faire subir à leurs anciens tortionnaires un sort similaire, semant si c'était possible, un trouble plus grand encore dans cette région meurtrie. Les difficultés étaient d'autant plus accrues, que les forces de la République étaient prises pour cibles pour faire croire que les attaques venaient de l'autre camp et entrainer une réaction en chaine.

En conséquence de ces attaques, MacIntyer ordonna un couvre feu strict et quadrilla toute la région avec des troupes et un soutien aérien sous forme de patrouilles d'hélicoptères. Dans le même temps, il ordonna aux miliciens de déposer les armes et prévint que chaque contrevenant serait considéré comme un traitre et traité en circonstance. Démantelant les dernières poches de résistance en Albanie, MacIntyer mit en place des zones de sécurité dans les plus grandes villes, ainsi que des cordons protégés sur les artères principales. Et si, à l'été 2008, la situation était sous contrôle, les exactions continuaient encore dans certaines zones rurales, allant des exécutions sommaires à l'esclavage, en passant par les pillages et l'emploi d'enfants soldats.

* * *

><p>L'autre problème interne de la République était la menace posée par les Gobelins. Depuis le massacre des habitants de Londres en 1999, les Gobelins avaient été combattus sans relâche partout où ils étaient implantés, c'est à dire, principalement dans leurs banques et dans les Alpes. Néanmoins, si les victoires de la Républiques restaient plus nombreuses que celles des combattants du roi Gobelin Ragnok, les troupes Républicaines piétinaient devant la dernière des forteresses Gobelines dans les hautes Alpes Suisses. Lorsque le roi Ragnok avait envoyé des ambassadeurs négocier une reddition en Septembre 2007, Harry les avaient renvoyés, jurant d'exterminer les Gobelins jusqu'au dernier comme ceux-ci l'avaient fait avec la population de Londres. Fleur avait largement agréé avec cette ligne de conduite et avait chargé leur éminence grise, Andreï Volmikov, des préparatifs pour une attaque de masse contre eux.<p>

Le problème majeur, qui était à la base de la résistance des Gobelins, était que leur cité enfouie sous la montagne, était inexpugnable. Les entrées avaient pour la plupart étés sellées et les rares ouvertures encore accessibles étaient gardées par d'importantes forces. Selon les quelques prisonniers Gobelins qui avaient pu être capturés, la cité pourrait résister un siège presque indéfini car, outre d'importants stocks de nourriture, des élevages magiques avaient étés prévus pour pouvoir tenir dans les conditions les plus rigoureuses le plus longtemps possible.

Pendant l'hiver 2007-2008, Andreï Volmikov devisa un plan d'action adéquat pour mettre fin à cette campagne. L'opération _Pluie fine_, débuta en Février 2008 avec le renvoi de quelques prisonniers Gobelins vers les défenses ennemies. Ces prisonniers libérés furent infectés d'un virus particulièrement virulent chez ces créatures. Après une incubation d'en moyenne une quinzaine de jours, le virus, une souche cousine d'_Ebola_ provoquait de fortes fièvres suivie de saignement massifs qui entrainait rapidement des tombées dans le coma et à terme, la mort. Ce virus avait été magiquement développé pour ne toucher que les Gobelins et était transmissible par simple contact de peau à peau.

Volmikov avait compris, suite à des séries d'interrogatoires que les Gobelins se relayaient pendant les combats de façon à ce que ce soit toujours des troupes fraiches qui combattent leurs ennemis. Ce fait, une des pierres angulaires de leurs plans des bataille donna au stratège l'idée d'utiliser des fléchettes macérées dans une solution basique du virus pour infecter massivement et rapidement l'ensemble des troupes Gobelines et avec un peu de chance, de toucher le reste de la population recluse au fond de leur cité.

Pendant cinq jour, Volmikov ordonna des vagues d'attaques successives contre les Gobelins pour les forcés à faire des roulements parmi leurs défenseurs. Et tandis que des troupes de chocs attaquaient avec des sorts ou des balles réelles, un autre bataillon était discrètement déployé pour lancer des fléchettes et autres pointes empoisonnées. Après ces cinq jours, les attaques cessèrent et les troupes postées à l'extérieur des entrées furent ordonnées de fortifier leurs positions. Pendant trois semaines il n'y eut aucune attaque de part ou d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que, 29 jours après le début du plan de contamination, les Gobelins tentent une sortie massive.

Les troupes Gobelines attaquèrent pendant la nuit du 3 Mars, et tentèrent, en vain, de s'emparer des postes de secours à disposition des soldats dans les camps retranchés. Ils n'eurent cependant aucun succès au vu des fortifications que les troupes de la République avaient eu le temps de mettre en place.

Le 6 Mars, le roi Ragnok se porta lui-même prisonnier contre la vie de son peuple. Volmikov le fit enfermer pour être par la suite jugé, et ordonna un assaut général contre les portes de la dernière forteresse Gobeline. Les dernières résistances des guerriers Gobelins épuisés par la maladie, furent largement insuffisantes pour contenir l'assaut qui se révéla être une réussite.

Lorsque les éclaireurs entrèrent dans la cité souterraine, ils virent a quel point leur plan d'action avait été une réussite. Du sang maculait littéralement les parois des cavernes, tandis que des Gobelins agonisant gisaient dans leur propre sang. Une odeur de pourriture et de mort flottait dans l'atmosphère et l'on voyait ici et la des fosses communes d'où parvenaient encore de faibles gémissement. Ce spectacle, digne d'un film d'horreur constituait le point final de la civilisation Gobeline, l'éternelle ennemie des humains.

De nombreuses découvertes furent faites dans le dernier antre des Gobelins et furent par la suite réutilisées par la _République_. Néanmoins, il fallait disposer des corps des victimes et faire d'une violation flagrante de toutes les règles de morale et de la guerre, une action légitime et nécessaire pour que l'opinion publique l'accepte sans éclats. Pour se faire, Andreï Volmikov utilisa sa spécialité, la manipulation de l'information.

Depuis son entrée en service dans les forces de la République, Andreï Volmikov avait acquis de la renommée par sa façon d'utiliser les médias et les informations à des fins de propagande. Depuis l'épisode du _piège d'Anvers_ en 2005, Volmikov avait transformé Harry et Fleur en icones, ce qui leur avait gagné une extraordinaire popularité et fait d'eux les sauveurs des temps modernes. Ainsi, il avait espéré former un nouvel ordre, avec le couple comme figure de proue et lui à la manœuvre. Ce serait encore ce qui se passerait contre les Gobelins. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que la _République_ avait sciemment détruit toute une race, allant jusqu'à contaminer des civils Gobelins assiégés et sans moyens de défense face à une attaque biologique. Personne ne le saurait et lorsque l'information de la destruction totale des Gobelins se répandrait, Volmikov répondrait que les Gobelins n'avaient pas voulus se rendre et avaient préférés se donner la mort plutôt que de reconnaitre leur défaite.

Ainsi, Volmikov fabriqua des preuves et des plans d'attaque qui visaient la destruction des humains de la _République_ après que ceux-ci aient signés une paix temporaire. Il força Ragnok à signer des documents prouvant son implication contre la vie de son peuple, avant que les Gobelins malades, loin d'être soignés soient purement et simplement exécutés. Volmikov allait continuer un génocide massif lorsque la nouvelle parvint jusqu'à Fleur. Celle-ci ordonna à Andreï de faire un tri dans ses prisonniers et de placer les érudits d'entre eux sous lien magique pour les forcés à traduire les technologies et les écrits Gobelins en langue humaine. Les ouvriers et les artisans furent envoyés dans l'industrie tandis que les architectes agissaient sous les ordres des urbanistes et les stratèges étaient envoyés sous les ordres des militaires. Les banquiers furent, quant à eux employés pour réorganiser l'économie avant d'être éliminés.

Cet asservissement des Gobelins, fût probablement l'action la plus atroce et la plus immorale de tout l'Age noir. Les Gobelins furent tous, systématiquement mis en esclavage et contrôlés. Les naissances Gobelines furent mises sous quota et leurs traditions furent progressivement réduites jusqu'à ce que l'assimilation des connaissances se transforme en acculturation pure et simple des Gobelins. Dans un délai de deux siècles, la langue Gobeline fut abandonnée des Gobelins, leurs traditions ignorées, et leur histoire oubliée.

* * *

><p>Pendant que la <em>République<em> se réorganisait, Harry continuait sa campagne contre Liao Deng. Pendant le printemps 2008 et jusqu'à l'été 2010, Harry avait mené trois actions conjointes en Extrême-Orient. Deux en Inde et une en Chine. Harry et son Etat-major avaient comprit qu'une campagne conventionnelle contre Liao Deng serait meurtrière et inutile et qu'elle ne ferait, au mieux, que le renforcer. En outre à mener des actions contre des soldats endoctrinés de la horde, la seule réussite que la République pourrait obtenir serait sinon une révolte généralisée, au moins des actions de terrorisme sur les zones que la République aurait déjà sous son contrôle, chose que Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire.

Mais, en dépit de ces difficultés, la puissance de Liao Deng avait des failles. D'abord, sa doctrine reposant sur le chaos total, il avait abandonné tout système Etatique organisé, ce qui l'obligeait toujours, à ne compter que sur les forces qu'il avait avec lui et le laissait incapable de planifier quoi que ce soit sur le long terme. Par ailleurs, son idéal de chaos avait eu comme conséquence immédiate de retirer les populations de leurs champs, ce qui avait continué la famine déjà présente dans ces régions depuis 1999.

Enfin, la force de Liao Deng reposait sur des actions frontales et rapides basées sur une supériorité numérique et une force brute dans les assauts qu'il orchestrait. Si cette technique avait pu s'avérer payante lors de ses attaques de territoires relativement petits, comme au Bhoutan, en Birmanie ou encore en Thaïlande, cette stratégie, avait tendance à rapetisser ses moyens d'action à mesure que son territoire s'agrandissait.

Fort de ces observations, Harry et son Etat-major entamèrent deux grandes campagnes pour priver Liao Deng de ses bases arrière. Les offensives avaient commencées en le 6 Octobre 2008, deux ans jours pour jours après la bataille finale. Cette offensive générale devait à priori pacifier l'ensemble de l'Asie du Sud-est dans les deux ans, détruire la horde de Liao Deng et permettre de capturer ou de tuer les chefs de son mouvement.

La première vague d'offensive de fit en Inde, à partir du Népal et d'un débarquement à Bombay. Les troupes engagées dans cette offensive consistaient en la quasi-totalité des troupes levées par la République et ses Alliés en Europe et en Afrique de l'Ouest. Près de deux millions d'hommes furent engagés dans cette offensive qui permit de reprendre les grandes villes côtières en moins de six mois. Après les longs sièges de Goa de Calcutta et de Delhi, une guerre de mouvement se joua entre les troupes Républicaines et la Horde. La horde, pratiquant la tactique de la guerre brulée fut néanmoins défaite à Mysore le 14 Aout 2009 et complètement anéantie lors de la bataille de Nagpur en novembre 2009.

La campagne en Inde, avait été relativement facile dans la mesure où la Horde avait toujours été sur le repli, ni ne prenait jamais l'avantage pendant les volte-face qu'elle pouvait opérer. Les batailles avaient été inégales certes, mais pour dix hommes de la horde à charger un soldat de la république, seuls deux ou trois avaient des armes à feu. La plupart des combattants de la horde étaient équipés d'arcs et de flèches, certains à chevaux, mais le manque d'armes et de matériel performant, si il avait pu être mis de coté pendant la bataille du Népal où les loyalistes étaient sur la défensive, devenait réellement un handicap pour eux, dès l'instant où ils avaient étés à leur tour attaqués. Ainsi les grandes batailles telles qu'à Mysore et encore plus à Nagpur avaient relevé plus de la boucherie que du combat réel. Les soldats de la République avaient suivis les ordres, mais plus par dépit que par réelle envie de tuer des gens, aussi embrigadés soient-ils.

Harry lui-même, malgré toute son expérience et son caractère impitoyable au combat, avait hésité lors de cette campagne. Il savait parfaitement que Liao Deng était la menace et que ces pauvres gens seraient, une fois leur leader détruit, rendus à leur état originel. Le problème était justement que Liao Deng se servait de ses innombrables fanatiques comme d'une barrière entre lui et ses ennemis. Alors Harry avait tué. Et il avait fait tuer. Sans plaisir, ni envie. Il avait tué car l'intérêt commun l'exigeait. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait et parce que le chaos, qu'il s'était juré de combattre, perdurerait sans fin.

A la fin de la campagne Indienne en Novembre 2009, Harry se demanda comment continuer. Liao Deng avait fui vers la Chine, qui restait sa principale base arrière. Déjà il reconstituait des troupes si ses espions ne se trompaient pas. Mais Harry, _Protecteur de la République_ et homme de maintenant vingt-neuf ans, ne voulait pas se lancer dans une seconde campagne. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'il n'était pas retourné auprès de celle qu'il comptait épouser, et il était fatigué de se battre et de tuer sans raison autre que de capturer un fou meurtrier. Oh, Harry se doutait qu'il continuerait à combattre. Après tout, l'ordre n'était pas encore rétabli et il lui fallait continuer de façonner son régime. Fleur avait fait des merveilles en politique intérieure. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, les reconstructions au sein de la République étaient presque achevées, et déjà certaines régions dans les iles Britanniques et dans le nord de la France étaient revenues dans une normalité relative. La mort dans l'âme, Harry se résolut à convoquer ses généraux et à ordonner la mise sur pied d'un plan d'invasion en Chine et au Viêt-Nam lorsque le hasard le favorisa.

* * *

><p>Liao Deng avait la réputation d'être excessivement paranoïaque et de protéger sa sécurité avant tout. Il restait la plupart du temps en mouvement et, après une tentative d'assassinat manquée d'un agent ennemi infiltré parmi ses généraux, il avait poussé la sureté assez loin pour que même son Etat-major composé de ses minions ne sache pas où il pouvait se trouver avant et après les réunions où il planifiait la suite de la guerre. Cet excès de sureté était probablement ce qui avait réduit dramatiquement l'efficacité de ses hommes sur le champ de bataille. Ses généraux étaient des hommes de confiance, des fidèles, capables d'aller en enfer avec lui, mais ce n'étaient pas des esprits créatifs. Or dans une bataille, il n'y a rien de plus important et de plus gagnant que la capacité à modifier à tout moment ses propre plans.<p>

La perte de l'Inde avait été prévisible. Et d'après ses calculs, la République lancerait bientôt ses forces en Chine. Mais Liao Deng l'avait prévu… et il avait une surprise pour eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici la troisième partie de mon prologue. J'espère avoir dressé un tableau assez intéressant de la situation dans le monde jusqu'à cette période. Pour les quelques revieweurs qui ont soulignés des zones que j'ai pu laisser dans l'ombre je leur dit ceci. Il y a une raison qui va bientôt transparaitre. La tonalité est toujours très sombre. Mais j'avais prévenu. Je me suis censuré, lorsque j'ai parlé des exactions en ex-Yougoslavie mais franchement j'avais des idées gores. Je promets cependant que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus soft. A priori…<strong>

**Pour répondre à la question de NVJM Eonarde, non, il n'y aura pas de Messie. Je n'aime pas trop les deus ex machina et franchement le trip Christique sera mis de coté ici. Je ne dit pas que la religion n'aura pas sa part après tout vous avez pu lire que c'est un facteur de chaos dans certaines parties du monde, mais il n'y aura pas d'universalisme religieux ici. **

**Oui Karmillia, nous reverrons les Weasley très bientôt, et je t'avoue que je suis très intéressé par la réaction de Bill face au couple Harry/Fleur. Je ne l'ai pas encore développé mais cela ne saurait tarder. **

**Hélas mikl-bzh (Breton(ne) ? tu as raison, beaucoup à été perdu. Mais pas tout, heureusement et je suis sur que nous verrons bientôt que beaucoup peut être fait pour changer cette situation chaotique. **

**Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse le soin d'apprécier, de commenter et de reviewer… dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et je me ferait une joie de vous répondre. A bientôt : Sampaad **


	4. Chapitre 0 : Dans l'intimité des géants

**Un jour je porterais plainte contre J. pour manque de générosité dans les droits qu'elle touche par Harry Potter. En attendant je reste pauvre. Dommage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 0 : Dans l'intimité des Géants<strong>

28 Juin 1998 Londres

Assis à la table de la cuisine d'une vielle maison Londonienne, un jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans, regardait sans la voir, deux lettres dépliées et froissées laissées négligemment sur le sol non loin de lui. Ces lettres – ou plutôt ce qu'elles contenaient – étaient l'équivalent pour lui d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. La famille Weasley qui l'avait accueilli, et qu'il avait considérée comme la sienne, allant jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour eux, l'avait trahi sans le moindre scrupule explication si il en est de leur silence inhabituel depuis le début de ces vacances d'été.

En quittant le train qui l'avait amené de Poudlard à Londres, et après avoir salué ses amis, Harry avait été confronté à plusieurs alternatives : Retourner chez les Dursley comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore, ou bien aller au 12 Square Grimmauld, demeure de feu son parrain dont il avait appris qu'il avait hérité. Dans un premier temps, et pour rassurer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient assurés sa sécurité, Harry avait accepté de retourner chez sa famille haïe. Néanmoins, il n'y était pas resté très longtemps. Considérant que Dumbledore n'avait pas toujours raison – comme le prouvait sa fin de la main de son soi-disant confident – Harry avait préférer jouer la carte de la sécurité plutôt que celle de la fidélité dans les paroles d'un homme mort, connu pour être adepte des non-dits et des plans trop compliqués pour être réellement efficaces.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Harry avait quitté la demeure des Dursley quatre jours suivant son arrivée, après une discutions tendue mais nécessaire avec sa famille. Il avait tenté de leur expliquer simplement, que non seulement leurs vies étaient en danger, mais que le simple fait qu'ils restent en Angleterre, pourrait leur valoir la mort dans un futur proche. Malgré ses propositions de les aider à quitter le pays, et à partir aussi loin que possible, ils n'avaient rien voulu savoir. Au moins, se dit Harry en lançant un dernier regard au quartier dont il savait qu'il serait en ruine dans l'année, il avait fait son possible pour les sauver. Seule la chance le pourrait désormais.

Arrivé au quartier général de l'ordre, Harry fût surpris de ne voir qu'Alastor Maugrey sur les lieux là où, il le savait, beaucoup de monde avait l'habitude d'aller et venir. Alastor, comprenant l'étonnement du jeune sorcier, prit sur lui de lui expliquer qu'avec la mort de Dumbledore, la quasi-totalité des membres de l'ordres s'étaient enfuis, terrifiés à l'idée d'être sans chef, et encore plus d'affronter le mage noir. L'angoisse étreint le cœur d'Harry alors qu'il se rendait compte que depuis le début des vacances, il n'avait reçu aucunes nouvelles de Ron ni d'Hermione, chose d'autant plus inhabituelle, qu'ils avaient connaissance de secrets de première importance dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Promettant à Maugrey de lui expliquer en détail de quoi il en retournait, il lui demanda d'aller vérifier les maisons de ses deux meilleurs amis, ce que Maugrey partit faire rapidement.

Alors que l'ex-auror venait de quitter les lieux, Harry reçu une lettre par Hibou, envoyée de Gringotts. Et ce qu'il y lut le bouleversa. Les gobelins l'informaient que Molly Weasley, à qui il avait confié la clef de son coffre pour qu'elle puisse faire des achats en son nom les années précédentes, venait d'en profiter pour vider son compte jeune de son contenu, avant d'écrire une missive jointe au document officiel et qu'elle laissait à son attention.

Dans celle-ci, elle avait justifié son forfait par la nécessité qu'elle avait de protéger ses enfants, le besoin qu'elle avait de les avoirs tous sains et saufs quand, depuis ils le connaissaient, ils avaient déjà, à de nombreuses reprises risqués de mourir. Elle avait justifié de son vol, comme d'un dédommagement pour tous les risques que ses enfants avaient encourus à cause de lui. Enfin, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas tenter de les recontacter, car ils n'obtiendraient ni réponses, ni soutiens de leur part.

Harry ne comprit pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Certes, les Weasley et lui avaient du affronter bien des difficultés certes, ils avaient déjà pris de gros risques, mais il leurs avaient sauvé la vie. A Ginny en seconde année à Arthur en cinquième année et à Ron en sixième. Il avait financé les jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils puissent accomplir leurs rêves et avait même fait jouer son statu de survivant pour leurs offrir des avantages. Sans cela, comment auraient-ils pu obtenir des places dans la tribune d'honneur pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

Les pensées les plus noires tournèrent dans la tête d'Harry alors qu'il attendait le retour de Maugrey. Ce retour qui lui confirmerait ce qu'il savait dorénavant. Mais Hermione… Hermione serait restée. Elle avait tout à perdre si elle partait. Sa famille était moldue, et serait une des cibles principales des mangemorts. Non Hermione ne partirait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas. Si elle partait, que lui resterait-il, à lui, comme espoir ?

Harry entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir avec force, réveillant le tableau de madame Black au passage. Alors qu'il allait à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, il entendit distinctement la voix d'Alastor qui hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

« -Silence femme ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort, lancé à pleine puissance, toucha le portrait qui, sous l'impact, se désintégra. Harry, arrivé dans l'entrée vit Maugrey, visiblement en colère, la baguette brandie, et trainant un corps immobile derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'Harry, Maugrey se tourna vers lui et lui annonça sans préambule :

« -Les Weasley sont partis. Les protections étaient encore en place, mais l'intérieur était vide. Comme si ils avaient pris le temps de tout déménager. J'ai trouvé une fille dans une des chambres. Elle m'a reconnu et m'a demandé de l'amener à toi. Je l'ai interrogée et stupéfixié. Tu la connais ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, incapable de parler. Il avait reconnu la prisonnière, comme étant la fiancée de Bill Weasley Fleur Delacour.

D'un geste vif, Maugrey la désensorcela et, sans perdre un instant repartit par où il était venu, lançant derrière son épaule :

« - J'ai encore la petite Granger la vérifier, ce ne sera pas long. N'oublie pas Potter : Vigilance constante. » Sur ces mots il s'en fut, dans un tourbillon de cape.

Harry se tourna vers sa nouvelle invitée. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et encore n'avaient-ils fait que se croiser. Dans un geste de bras, Harry désigna une porte latérale qui menait vers un petit salon. Sans qu'ils n'échangent la moindre parole, ils y entrèrent avant de s'assoir sur deux fauteuils face-à-face. Au bout de plusieurs de minutes d'un silence inconfortable, Harry murmura, juste assez fort pour que Fleur puisse l'entendre :

« -Alors tu n'es pas partie avec eux ? Je croyais que Bill et toi alliez vous marier ?

- Il m'a demandé de le suivre. De partir avec lui et sa famille. Mais je n'ai pas pu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il me demandait de laisser ma famille avec moi. Il me demandait de faire mes valises et de m'enfuir. De tout laisser derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père, ma mère et Gabrielle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon travail… Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Et alors… » Fleur laissa un sanglot étrangler sa voix, des larmes coulant librement sur ces joues rougies. Harry attendit qu'elle se calme avant de demander doucement :

« -Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il m'a dit que je ne l'aimait pas. Il m'a dit que si je n'étais pas prête à partir avec lui, c'était parce que je ne croyais pas vraiment en quelque chose entre nous deux. Il n'a même pas voulu savoir pourquoi je refusais de partir avec lui. Ensuite…ensuite… » Un autre sanglot prit sa voix alors qu'elle commençait à trembler de tous ses membres. Harry lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. S'il n'était pas le mieux placé en ce qui concernait les émotions, surtout chez les filles, l'expérience – aussi pauvre soit-elle – qu'il avait eu avec Cho puis avec Ginny lui recommandait de laisser les larmes se tarir avant de pousser Fleur plus avant dans son récit. Quelques minutes après il redemanda cependant :

« -Oui ?

-Sa mère est arrivée. Bill lui a tout dit et elle a commencé à hurler en me traitant de putain sans valeur et sans cervelle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours eu raison sur mon compte et que maintenant que Bill avait été mordu par un Loup Garou il ne devait plus autant me plaire qu'avant. Bill savait très bien que c'était faux et il ne m'a même pas défendu, il s'est juste décalé pour laisser sa mère passer. Ensuite elle m'a jeté dehors. Personne ne m'a aidé. Même pas ton amie Hermione…

-Hermione était là aussi ?

-Oui elle est arrivée deux jours après votre retour de Poudlard. Je crois qu'elle est avec Ronald maintenant. Ils sont ensemble depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore je crois…

-Je savais qu'ils finiraient ensemble… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Je ne sais plus. J'ai marché dans la campagne. J'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Je suis revenu assez tard hier soir. Je voulais m'expliquer avec Bill, qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais mais… quand je suis arrivé… Tout était vide. Il ne restait plus rien, juste mes affaires dans la chambre de Bill. Tout était vide même pas un lit. A coté de mes affaires il y avait un mot de Bill. Il me disait qu'il était parti et qu'à moins que je le retrouve, tout était fini entre nous.

- Hermione aussi est partie ?

- Il n'y avait plus rien dans la maison. Ses affaires avaient aussi disparues. Oui elle est partie.

- Et tu sais où ils sont allés ?

- Bill m'a dit qu'ils partaient en Egypte d'abord avant d'aller ailleurs. J'ai deux semaines pour l'y retrouver avant…

- …avant que ce soit fini entre vous ? » Fleur hocha timidement de la tête, incapable d'articuler les mots.

- Je vois… Qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je…je…Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai ma famille, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça. J'ai Gabrielle, j'ai papa, j'ai maman… Je vais travailler à Gringotts jusqu'à la fin de l'année et après je repartirais en France je pense. Je n'ai rien ici.

-Je comprends. Si tu veux… » Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase par Maugrey qui s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« - La petite Granger à disparu Potter. Ses parents sont encore là par contre. Elle leurs aurait dit de quitter le pays juste avant de partir chez les Weasley. Tu comprends ce que ca veut dire…

- Oui… elle est partie elle aussi. Elle a laissé ses parents derrière elle. » Harry resta un instant à comprendre ce qui se passait avant que Maugrey ne le coupe d'une voix sans réplique.

« Potter… Harry… il va falloir agir. Maintenant que tu es là on va pouvoir aller plus rapidement mais… il faut qu'on s'organise. Si les autres apprennent que les Weasley se sont enfuis avant qu'on ait pu leur dire, ce sera la panique. Je vais appeler les membres de l'ordre. Il va falloir aller vite… il va falloir que tu me parles de ces secrets si importants qu'ils connaissent… » Sur ce, Maugrey prit un petit pendentif en forme de Phénix, pendu à son cou, et donna un léger coup de baguette dessus…

* * *

><p><span>14 Février 2001 Paris<span>

Depuis quelques semaines déjà la capitale de l'un des plus puissants pays du monde ressemblait à un champ de ruines, œuvre de la guerre qui avait fait rage dans les rues désertées de la ville assiégée. Les mangemorts avaient menés un assaut frontal. Depuis que la Normandie avait été mise à feu et à sang, quelques semaines auparavant, Paris avait été transformée en camp retranché dans une ultime tentative d'empêcher la marrée noire qui s'abattrait d'ici peu sur eux. Les militaires, organisés et prêts à toute éventualité, avaient placés des fortins tout autour de la cité avant de retrancher une partie de la population dans les zones les plus protégées, telles que le métro où les caves. Un rationnement strict avait été mis en place alors que le marché de Rungis, véritable poumon de la cité, avait été littéralement vidé de ses marchandises. De longues colonnes de citadins, partis sur les chemins de l'exode, avait pendant plusieurs jours, fui la ville dans une ultime tentative de sauver leurs vies. La plupart avaient cherchés refuge en province et quelques autres à l'étranger.

Une milice magique avait également été déployée pour parer à toutes les éventualités. Depuis l'attaque éclair du ministère de la magie Française quelques semaines plus tôt en prélude aux exactions en Normandie, les quelques fonctionnaires rescapés avaient cherchés refuge auprès de la seule place forte magique du territoire : l'académie de Beaubattons. Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'institution avait pris le contrôle des opérations et avait réussi à mettre sur pied un semblant d'ordre dans les rangs magiques Français. Elle avait été aidée dans cette tache par la fille de feu le ministre de la magie Edouard Delacour, Fleur.

Lorsque les dernières forces de résistance Anglaises avaient évacués leur pays pour secourir les habitants de Rouen en flamme, Fleur, étant parfaitement bilingue et connaissant le chef du mouvement, avait été détachée pour les contacter. Ainsi, lorsque Calais, Amiens, Rouen et Caen avaient étés perdues, Harry avait il décider de se porter vers Paris, où il savait que la prochaine bataille aurait lieu. Avec lui, toute une résistance, expérimentée dans les stratégies employées par les mangemorts, avait été mise au service de la défense de la plus belle ville du monde.

L'attaque des mangemorts sur Paris débuta le jour de l'an 2001, comme une célébration de la barbarie qui allait s'abattre sur le monde cette année là. Les Mangemorts, envoyèrent en première ligne des moldus mis sous Impérium, pour tester la résistance des protections de la capitale. Pendant plusieurs jours, les attaques répétitives ne percèrent aucune brèche dans les protections entourant Paris. Jusqu'à ce qu'une faille fut exploitée.

Les Gobelins avaient déjà fait des ravages en Angleterre les années précédentes permettant – entre autre – le massacre de la population Londonienne. Là encore, ils jouèrent un rôle qui allait faire tourner l'issue de la bataille. Pendant les semaines qui avaient précédées l'attaque de la cité, les Gobelins avaient en effet creusés des tunnels, longs de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, en direction de la capitale et aboutissant sous elle. Lorsque ces préparatifs furent achevés, ils entassèrent des explosifs aux endroits stratégiques avant de les mettre à feu.

Le 21 Janvier, la grande explosion eu lieu, détruisant des quartiers entiers en l'espace de quelques instants. D'un coup, les centres névralgiques de la cité furent détruits, pulvérisant les défenses extérieures et enterrant vivants des milliers de citadins cachés dans le métro sous-terrain. Parallèlement, une attaque générale fut lancée, réduisant bientôt les fortins encore intacts.

Pourtant, malgré ces destructions massives et la perte des seules défenses extérieures de la ville, la résistance s'était organisée avec l'armée. Et tandis que de grands champs de protection étaient mis en place pour empêcher tout transplanage, une guérilla urbaine s'installa dans les ruines des anciens bâtiments.

Et c'est ainsi que se trouvait Harry et Fleur, à la tête d'un groupe de combattants, sur le lieu où anciennement se dressait le Panthéon. Depuis plusieurs jours, les mangemorts essayaient de s'emparer de la butte sur laquelle le monument avait été bâti afin de s'en servir, comme point d'observation et lieu de déploiement de l'artillerie découvrant ainsi toute les quartiers encore sous contrôle des loyalistes à un bombardement massif.

« - Nous n'allons pas pouvoir tenir longtemps face à ces géants : » hurla Harry à Fleur agenouillée derrière un tas de gravas qui la protégeait des balles et des sorts. Derrière eux se tenaient une petite compagnie de résistants, de cent cinquante hommes au plus.

« - Je sais ! Il va falloir en gagner! A l'attaque! » Répondit-elle avant de se redresser et d'ordonner une contre offensive. D'un coup plusieurs dizaines de résistants s'élancèrent vers la charge des géants. Harry se redressa à son tour avant d'ordonner une charge contre les lignes ennemies.

L'engagement pour la montagne Sainte-Geneviève, fut sanglant et se termina par un échec cuisant face aux troupes mangemorts. Tandis que les Géants avançaient dans une frénésie meurtrière, les mangemorts loin derrière eux tiraient des sorts sur les résistants aux prises avec les montagnes de chair qui leur faisait face. Pour ajouter à la difficulté, des moldus à qui avaient été promis la vie sauve, s'étaient alliés aux mangemorts et combattaient à leur coté, tirant sur la résistance où allant au corps à corps contre elle.

« - Il faut se replier ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! » Hurla un aide de camp à Harry avant d'être touché par un sort perdu qui lui fit exploser le thorax, le laissant mort sur les pavés. Un autre sort couleur sang évita Harry d'un cheveu avant qu'il ne contre-attaque avec un _Avada Kedavra _fatal pour son opposant. « - Fleur ! A couvert, on est trop exposé ici ! » Fleur hocha rapidement de la tête avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de se replier vers les ruines de la Sorbonne pendant qu'Harry les couvraient. Lorsqu'enfin elle se fût éloignée, Harry ordonna à ses lieutenants de disposer des pièges pour ralentir l'avance de l'armée noire. Des mines furent disposées dans les rues où ils avaient pris position, avant d'être rendues invisibles par magie. Bientôt, le secteur fut évacué tandis qu'Harry retournait vers les ruines de l'ancienne université pour planifier la suite des opérations.

« - La colline va bientôt être prise Harry. » Murmura Fleur assise dans l'ancien amphithéâtre de la Sorbonne. Bien qu'encore très belle, Fleur avait perdu son air innocent des années auparavant. A la place, était née une rose guerrière, beauté froide et inatteignable, capable d'inspirer l'amour comme la peur dans le cœur des hommes. Harry, assis près d'elle, la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer avant de répondre sur le même ton.

« - Je sais. Et les hommes le savent. Mais ca ne nous empêchera pas de nous battre. » Fleur se blottit plus fort dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Depuis leur abandon par les Weasley, l'un comme l'autre étaient devenus très proches. Suivant les conseils de l'ordre, Fleur n'était pas allée travailler à Gringotts et était retournée en France pour servir de liaison et d'interprète entre l'ordre et son père, le ministre Français de la magie. Son rôle avait été crucial lorsque Hestia Jones avait mis en place des sanctuaires pour nés de moldu un peu partout en Angleterre. Grace à son action, le ministère Français avait pu fournir à la résistance des hommes et du matériel. Avec l'argent qu'Harry avait été capable de mettre à disposition – et issu du coffre de ses parents dont il était le seul à avoir accès – la résistance avait pu créer plusieurs villages refuges, bientôt peuplées de sorciers rescapés des horreurs de la guerre.

« - Comment allons-nous faire ? » Demanda soudainement Fleur, tirant Harry de ses souvenirs.

« - Je ne sais pas. Olympe va encore avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour terminer l'évacuation. Il faut leur gagner encore quelques jours. » Répondit Harry après quelques minutes d'un silence rassurant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Fleur se redressa, quittant les bras de son ami et, se ressaisissant lança : « -Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Il est encore tôt, nous pouvons encore profiter du soleil pour une contre-attaque. » Sur ce elle descendit Les gradins, avant de sortir de la pièce à grands pas. Harry réprima un sourire avant de la suivre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les mangemorts allaient souffrir pour avoir oser fait douter Fleur Delacour.

* * *

><p><span>17 Juillet 2003 Lyon<span>

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant filtrer la faible lueur d'une bougie dans l'obscurité. La silhouette qui la tenait était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus habillée d'une grande chemise de lin blanc qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Doucement, elle s'avança dans la pièce, qui s'avéra être une petite chambre pourvue de quelques meubles usés et sur lesquels traînaient des liasses de feuilles. Au fond, dans un renfoncement, un jeune homme était allongé dans un petit lit, et dormait d'un sommeil agité. Lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'homme et, s'assit sur le rebord de la couche, caressant ses cheveux en murmurant quelques mots d'une voix douce. Progressivement, le garçon s'apaisa avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux et de les fixés sur ceux de sa visiteuse.

« Fleur ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de bercer le jeune homme en silence. Complètement déboussolé, le garçon se laissa faire avant de remarque les larmes qui perlaient des yeux de son amie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Les mains de la jeune femme interrompirent leurs effleurements et se tendirent alors qu'elle réprimait un sanglot dans sa gorge dénudée.

« - Elle…elle est morte Harry. Elle à été tuée il y a deux heures.

- Qui est morte Fleur ? Qui ?

-Elle est partie en reconnaissance sur la presqu'île avec quelques hommes. Ils sont tombés dans un guet-apens. On n'à même pas pu reconnaitre son corps tant ils se sont acharnés sur elle. Oh Harry, qu'allons nous faire ? »

Fleur s'effondra dans les bras du jeune homme qui tenta de la calmer autant qu'il put. Depuis cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry avait rarement vu Fleur se laisser autant aller au désespoir qui la submergeait en ce moment. Même lorsque sa mère et sa petite sœur avaient étés capturées et que les mangemorts lui avaient envoyés des photos d'elles subissant les pires supplices elle n'avait pas pleuré. Non, elle avait prit un régiment entier de ses meilleures troupes et était allée vers le lieu où elle savait que sa famille était retenue. Trouvant sa mère morte et sa sœur torturée et violée par ses geôliers, elle avait exercé sa vengeance avec toute la haine qui remplissait son âme, brisant sadiquement le principal bourreau de sa famille, Théodore Nott Sénior. Elle avait personnellement torturé tous les mangemorts capturés, avant de les mettre à mort d'une façon qui continuait à faire frémir Harry. Ce ne fût qu'après leur trépas, qu'elle s'était permise de pleurer sa mère disparue et sa sœur, qui ne serait plus jamais la même. Repensant à cet épisode, Harry comprit quelle victime avait pu provoquer un tel choc chez celle dont il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait. Il murmura néanmoins :

« Olympe ? » Sous l'effet du nom, Fleur sanglota de plus belle, confirmant sans le vouloir la crainte d'Harry. Pendant plusieurs minutes ses pleurs continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que, reprenant contrôle d'elle-même, elle plonge ses orbes embués de larmes dans ceux, compatissants d'Harry. Lentement, celui-ci rapprocha son visage du sien, avant déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel elle répondit fiévreusement, dans une ultime tentative de trouver une protection face aux menaces toujours plus grandes qui détruisaient peu à peu son univers. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés l'un et l'autre, laissant leurs émotions réfrénées prendre pour une fois le dessus sur eux. Eux, pauvres enfants dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, eux, combattants pour un monde qui partait en lambeaux, eux, qui pouvaient mourir demain, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, et dans la peine s'unirent, dans une dernière preuve d'amour pour combattre les ténèbres. Et alors qu'ils avouaient s'aimer, naquit un espoir vain, celui qu'un jour, ils pourraient être heureux dans un monde libre et en paix. Et ils feraient tout pour voir ce jour arriver.

* * *

><p><span>10 Septembre 2005 Anvers<span>

« - Chevalier Blanc à Tour Blanche, nous avons nettoyé le secteur, à vous…

- Tour Blanche à Chevalier Blanc, nous serons sur vous dans dix minutes. Confirmez l'évaluation de la zone, à vous…

- Affirmatif Tour Blanche, l'ennemi est à terre, je répète l'ennemi est à terre. Nous attendons les renforts, terminé.

- Compris Chevalier Blanc, arrivée sur zone confirmée dans dix minutes, terminé. »

L'homme connu sous le nom de Chevalier Blanc, se redressa au dessus de sa radio, avant de se tourner vers son aide de camp qui patientait près de lui, un carnet à la main. Prenant une large bouffée d'air, il lança d'une voix claire :

« -Préparez des patrouilles, pour un ratissage de la ville. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il reste encore des rats à exterminer… Prévenez l'Etat-major, je veux un briefing dès que Dame Fleur arrivera. Distribuez des vivres aux hommes, qu'ils se requinquent après les efforts qu'ils ont fournis. Demandez au génie de fortifier notre approvisionnement, et prévoyez quelque chose à manger pour la réunion de toute à l'heure. Rompez! »

L'aide de camp tourna les talons et sortit de la tente de commandement aussi vite qu'il le put. Lord Harry était connu pour être juste et tolérant avec ses hommes mais particulièrement autoritaire lorsque ses ordres n'étaient pas parfaitement exécutés. En moins de deux ans déjà quinze aides de camp s'étaient succédés auprès de lui, sans qu'aucun ne tienne plus de quelques semaines la cadence que leur maitre leur imposait. Certains étaient morts au combat en voulant suivre leur chef dans ses rages guerrières, d'autres avaient demandés à être réaffectés à un poste, peut-être moins prestigieux mais plus sécurisé, d'autres enfin étaient tombés en dépression face à la somme de travail qui était exigée d'eux. Il fallait dire que Lord Harry – de même que Dame Fleur d'ailleurs – s'imposaient une rigueur qui restait encore à égaler. Depuis le début de la contre-attaque, en automne 2003, l'un comme l'autre avaient toujours étés de toutes les attaques, à combattre envers et contre tout, et inspirant la peur dans le cœur de leurs ennemis.

Si cette tactique était payante, elle avait tout de même ses mauvais cotés. Personne n'ignorait que Lord Harry et Dame Fleur étaient un couple, mais tout le monde savait aussi que l'un comme l'autre trouvaient difficilement du temps pour être ensemble. Après tout, gérer une guerre sur tout ses fronts avait de quoi les distraire, et nul ne pouvait dire qu'ils prenaient le moindre instant de répit. Néanmoins, si ce zèle avait de quoi attirer l'admiration, il en avait résulté quelques désagrément pour ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'entourage immédiat de l'un d'entre eux. Les aides de camps avaient appris à rester au loin pendant les quelques heures avant et après le départ de l'un d'entre eux, et les généraux de l'Etat-major savaient être expéditifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des rapports pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Plus d'un avait sourit de cette façon de faire, qui n'entravait en rien le déroulement de la guerre, mais qui lui donnait un coté plus où moins folklorique. C'était devenu une source d'amusement pour les hommes de voir leurs commandants éviter la tente de Lord Harry et forcer leurs subordonnés à en faire autant.

Dans sa tente, assit à sa table, Harry restait pensif. Son piège avait fonctionné à merveille. La dernière poche de résistance mangemort sur le continent était tombée le matin même, grâce à un stratagème qu'il avait mis au point quelques semaines auparavant. Plaçant des agents dans le réseau de communication que les mangemorts utilisaient, il avait simulé un ordre de Voldemort d'attaquer sans retenue leurs anciens alliés Gobelins, Loup-garou et Vampires, de façon à _purifier_ l'armée noire. Cet ordre, suivi à la lettre, avait complètement déstabilisé les forces du seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsque les forces de la résistance avaient attaquées à leur tour, il n'y avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour balayer les quelques îlots de résistance restant.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Fleur, Harry réfléchissait à la suite de ses manœuvres. Il ne doutait pas que la guerre continuerait et, à moins d'un large inconnu, la victoire serait sienne dans moins de deux ans. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui posait problème. Ce qui l'inquiétait était, ce qu'il ferait des territoires libérés. Pour le moment, ils étaient administrés par des tribunaux militaires, mais bientôt, il faudrait trouver une solution plus permanente. Fleur avait proposé de créer un régime politique provisoire, qui leur permettrait de rester au pouvoir « légalement », jusqu'à ce qu'une autre solution puisse être envisagée. Le problème qu'il rencontrait, était que tout le monde semblait avoir une idée différente du régime qui devait être mis en place. De la Dictature à la représentation, pour le moment aucune idée ne se dégageait du lot, mais il savait qu'ils devraient bientôt prendre une décision. Le tout était de savoir laquelle.

Enfoncé dans ses sombres pensées, Harry ne vit pas ses généraux entrer dans sa tente et s'installer devant son bureau. Ce ne fût que quand Fleur entra, et que son Etat-major se leva pour elle qu'il sortit de ses songes, pour se lever à son tour et sourire de toute la force de son visage. Sans elle, jamais il n'aurait pas pu faire la moitié de ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Fleur, répondit à son sourire, avant de prendre un ton sérieux et de dire :

« Restez assis messieurs, et commençons. La journée à été longue et nous voulons tous prendre autant de repos que possible. » Harry sourit dans sa barbe de trois semaines. Il se doutait bien que lui, ne prendrait pas beaucoup de repos cette nuit la, mais il fallait bien garder les apparences n'est-ce pas ?

La réunion dura moins d'une heure, détaillant sans trop s'y attarder, les résultats obtenus pendant la bataille d'Anvers. Il y avait eu des morts du coté de la Résistance, mais moins qu'on aurait pu en compter si il n'y avait eu le stratagème qu'Harry avait employé la véritable hécatombe ayant été pour l'armée noire, qui s'était autodétruite sans que rien ni personne ne l'empêche. La fin du conseil fût cependant marquée par un événement hors du commun dans cette campagne contre les forces noires. En effet, un lieutenant arriva bientôt interrompre le compte-rendu du général Al-Zahiyour clamant que le campement était en panique suite à la rumeur selon laquelle Harry et Fleur auraient étés abattus pendant le dernier assaut contre la citadelle mangemort. En conséquence de quoi, l'un et l'autre durent faire un tour d'inspection du camp, officiellement pour vérifier le fonctionnement des corps d'armée, et officieusement pour rassurer les hommes. Et tandis qu'Andreï Volmikov insistait pour qu'ils fassent ce tour à cheval parée de leurs plus beaux atours, comme les seigneurs d'antan, et que de nombreuses photos de propagande étaient faites d'eux, Harry comme Fleur soupiraient de frustration, à l'idée du temps qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer ensemble, comme ils l'auraient voulu.

* * *

><p><span>6 Octobre 2006 Londres<span>

Seul assis sur ce qui avait été une des aiguilles de Big-Ben se trouvait un homme. A ses pieds gisait son ennemi, Lord Voldemort. Il ne semblait pas remarquer la décrépitude du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Ni les amoncèlements de cadavres tout autour de lui. A vrai dire, le mot qui l'aurait sans doute le mieux désigné aurait pu être « absent ».

Harry, car il s'agissait bien de lui, regardait sans le voir le fléau de son existence, étendu au milieu des débris de l'ancien parlement Britannique. Lord Voldemort était tombé, et avec lui, son armée s'était écroulée, dans le dernier acte de vanité d'un monstre qui avait entrainé ses fidèles avec lui et jusque dans la mort.

Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Maintenant que le poids de la prophétie avait été enlevé, devait-il vraiment mettre le monde sur ses épaules ? Le pouvait-il seulement ? Autant de questions auquel il n'avait pas de réponse. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait juré. Il se souvenait de sa promesse faite à Fleur, la veille de son départ pour la Norvège et l'Ecosse. Cette promesse de rester en vie quoi qu'il lui en coute, la promesse de l'attendre et de rester avec elle. La promesse de ne jamais perdre espoir, et de toujours croire en un avenir meilleur. Cet espoir, elle et lui l'avait nourrit depuis des années déjà. Et parce que ces paroles lui avaient tenu à cœur, elle lui avait demandé de s'en souvenir. Alors il avait juré. Mais d'un ton résigné, et sans vraiment croire en cet espoir lui-même. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il ne pensait pas survivre. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Harry avait pensé mourir avec le meurtrier de ses parents. Après tout, n'était-ce pas une des possibilités qu'ouvrait la phrase « _Nul ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ » ?

Mais maintenant, il avait réussi. Et loin d'apaiser les doutes qui troublaient son esprit, ce simple fait qu'il ne soit plus condamné à mort, rendait ses incertitudes encore plus grandes. Car maintenant il n'avait plus à survivre, mais bien à vivre. Harry sentit une main douce sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Fleur était à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il prit sa paume entre ses doigts, et la baisa longuement, dans un des rares moments d'intimité que l'un comme l'autre s'accordaient en public. Avec elle près de lui, son amante, sa compagne, son amour, il savait qu'il pourrait tout faire.

Lentement, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne souriait pas. Il n'y avait pas de joie dans son regard. La mort, même celle de son pire ennemi, ne pouvait pas apporter de bonheur. De l'amertume souvent, de la paix, parfois. De la joie, jamais. Et malgré le visage tendu de son amour, Harry se sentit rassuré, comme aucun sourire ni aucun réconfort ne l'aurait pu. Car Fleur comprenait. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait de perdre tous ses repères. Elle aussi l'avait vécu. Elle aussi l'avait enduré. Et au fond de lui, Harry savait que Fleur avait comprit longtemps auparavant, qu'il n'espérait même pas survivre à l'affrontement face à son ennemi. Mais sa détermination à ne pas périr sans sa Némésis était précisément ce qui l'avait sauvé. Et finalement, par une ironie du sort, Harry savait que Dumbledore avait eu raison depuis le début. Oui, l'amour était plus fort que la haine, et oui, c'était ce pouvoir qui avait triomphé du mage noir. Car Harry, dans son combat acharné contre le fléau du monde moderne, s'était battu pour que Fleur n'ai pas à le faire. Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle n'ait pas à tomber à cause de son échec. Harry se souvenait de cette phrase du mage noir, qui avait scellé le duel :

« _Lorsque tu sera mort, je prendrais un soin tout particulier à traquer tes amis. Et je commencerais par celle qui te tient le plus à cœur. Ta pute sera offerte à mes mangemorts, et je prendrais plaisir à la voir être ravagée encore, et encore, et encore, et encore… Mais rassure-toi. Elle ne mourra pas. Elle vivra, et pendant longtemps elle me suppliera avant que je daigne achever sa pitoyable existence. Mais d'abord, elle te verra, mort, cloué aux murs de mon palais et offert à la vue de tous ceux qui ont un jour douté de ma puissance… » _

La rage qu'avait ressentie Harry, à l'entente de ces paroles avait fait naitre en lui, une flamme meurtrière qui avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Sa haine avait été si profonde, si violente, qu'il avait simplement, submergé son ennemi. Tout ce qui lui important était de lui faire mal de le faire souffrir. Et sans crier gare, sans hésitation ni pitié, Harry avait détruit son adversaire. A chaque sort lancé par l'autre, il en lançait deux plus puissants. A chaque parade, et à chaque défense, Harry avait bloqué et avait contre-attaqué avec de la force brut, sans autre but que de détruire complètement l'objet de sa haine. Son amour avait été la plus puissante. Car elle était devenu sa haine. Et avec elle, il avait gagné une puissance si grande, qu'elle avait tout détruit sur son passage.

Longtemps, Harry resta les yeux dans les yeux de son amante. Les généraux avaient les choses bien en main, et personne n'aurait osé déranger les deux grands vainqueurs dans ce moment d'intimité. Les soldats commençaient déjà à quadriller la ville en évitant soigneusement le pourtour du parlement. Même dans les ruines, les formes d'Harry et de Fleur se distinguaient, et leur simple présence dégageaient une aura de pouvoir qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de ne pas reconnaitre. L'heure viendrait pour les célébrations. Nul n'en doutait. Mais pour l'heure, l'aurore venait, et avec elle une nouvelle ère. Ses deux Héraults y veilleraient.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien les bonjours amis lecteurs. D'abord je voulais vous remercier pour ces reviews que vous avez pu laisser et qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. J'en profite pour dire que ce « chapitre 0 » est la conséquence directe de la <strong>**réaction de ****Jonathan. Il a pointé quelques petites choses qui manquaient, et que je me suis empressé de rectifier. **

**En effet cher Klaude, c'est une sale guerre. Une qui, malheureusement n'est pas encore terminée. **

**Je suis d'accord avec toi Maximilien, ce n'est pas un petit prologue. Je profite de cette remarque pour dire que ce prologue, quoique long, je dois l'admettre, m'a permis de planter en partie le décor. Cette base est extrêmement importante car, comme Rome ne s'e'st pas faite en un jour, la reconstruction ne se fera pas en sept, et cela je vais devoir l'expliquer. **

**Gaelrech, tu as raison, je n'ai pas encore parlé de l'Océanie. Pardonne moi, mais je crois que l'Antarctique et le Groenland auront un petit rôle, il… peut-être plus tard cependant, j'ai quelques idées qui pourraient être intéressantes à explorer, on verra. Mais réfléchissons : pourquoi n'ai-je pas parlé de l'Océanie ? Il doit y avoir une raison ? A oui, je ne souviens… si tu as deviné tu devras attendre encore un chapitre ou deux, mais je te promets que ça risque d'être houleux. **

**Pour finir avec ce chapitre, ce sont quelques passages de la vie d'Harry et de Fleur pendant la guerre noire. J'ai préféré rester assez succinct, pour éviter les pièges classiques. Quoi qu'il en soit, donnez votre opinion. Comme peut le prouver ce chapitre, vos idées me permettent autant d'avancer que le peut ma propre imagination. Allez, à bientôt. **

**P.S. : Je ne vais pas tarder à publier un nouveau chapitre pour l'****Ouroboros de Cristal****, même si en ce moment je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, je ne lache rien… néanmoins quelques idées et/ou suggestions seraient la bienvenue…**

**Amicalement **

**Sampaad**


	5. Chapitre I: La cour de Lyon

Rien n'est à moi…dommage !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 La cour de Lyon<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Pyramide de Lyon Novembre 2009<span>

Depuis le début de la campagne d'Asie, la République avait beaucoup changée. Pour la plupart, le terme même de République était devenu impropre tant ses deux dirigeants Fleur et Harry faisait office de monarques pour l'Etat et le peuple. Progressivement les institutions idéalistes prônées par la propagande Républicaine avaient étés remplacées par un réalisme froid et insensible : le fait que la stabilité de l'Etat dépendait de la stabilité de ses figures de proue. Et si des élections auraient dues être organisées pour renouveler le gouvernement et ses chefs, il devenait de plus en plus apparent que ces élections – si elles avaient lieu – ne feraient que reconduire le couple présidentiel dans leur mandat. Pour s'épargner la peine d'un débat qui n'aurait même pas lieu, les quelques âmes pointilleuses qui avaient remarquées ces irrégularités s'étaient contentées de hocher la tête sans commenter plus avant ni se faire beaucoup d'illusions. Après tout, la population appelait Harry et Fleur les_ seigneurs_ tandis que dans les cercles du pouvoir ils étaient appelés _Les princes_. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que bientôt l'un et l'autre seraient proclamés rois sinon d'eux-mêmes au moins par la masse populaire qui les considéraient déjà comme tels.

Depuis la mise en place des deux conseils de la résistance, quelque dix ans auparavant, un long chemin avait été fait, créant du chaos une nouvelle structure étatique viable et pérenne. Des _Gouverneurs régionaux_ avaient été mis en place pour organiser les régions administratives de la _République_. Ils étaient désignés par le gouvernement sur demande du chef de l'Etat, en l'occurrence Harry et Fleur. Ces gouverneurs, avaient le contrôle de la police et de l'administration sur leurs territoires et géraient la vie de la population en s'appuyant sur les maires et les autres élus locaux d'un échelon moindre. Ces gouverneurs n'avaient de compte à rendre qu'à l'administration fédérale et étaient surveillés par une institution fédérale: _Le losange_.

Au niveau fédéral, des institutions avaient été mises en place pour permettre une stabilité politique et l'harmonisation d'une société encore traumatisée par la guerre civile. Ces institutions assuraient une division des pouvoirs et une protection de l'Etat par leur indépendance respectives. En effet, comme Harry avait pu le constater pendant son adolescence, donner trop de pouvoir à un corps limité était souvent synonyme d'abus de la part de ces quelques privilégiés dans les mains desquels se trouvaient de trop grandes responsabilités. Ainsi en avait il été du Magenmagot du temps de sa décadence, et ainsi en avait-il été, à un certain niveau, de Dumbledore.

A l'image de l'antique République Romaine, un sénat de sept cent cinquante membres avait été mis en place pour proposer et voter les lois. Cette chambre était composée de cinq cent membres, les _Populares_ élus directement par la population pour un mandat de cinq ans renouvelable deux fois et de deux cent cinquante _Optimates_ choisis par les gouverneurs régionaux et élus par acclamation par les _Populares_ pour un mandat de sept ans renouvelable une fois. Les ministres en charge des affaires publiques devaient répondre devant le Sénat, assemblé en séance plénière deux fois par semaine, le Lundi et le Jeudi, et obtenir un vote de confiance pour leur tenure dans leurs ministères une fois par semestre. Le Sénat, avait en outre le pouvoir de dissoudre le gouvernement lors du grand congrès qui se tenait tous les ans à Milan et auquel les gouverneurs régionaux étaient conviés et avaient le droit de vote.

Ce n'était pas par hasard, que le Sénat –et les autres institutions de la République par ailleurs – avaient été bâtis selon le modèle de la République Romaine. Suite à la libération des terres noires, le problème avait été d'éviter la ghettoïsation et la fragmentation des territoires. Pour se faire, il fallait trouver un dénominateur commun, qui s'était avéré être l'ancien Empire Romain. Sur un continent où cohabitaient des dizaines de langues et de cultures différentes, il avait fallu recréer une osmose entre les différentes communautés. Cette tentative avait été un succès relatif comme le prouvaient les deux exemples de l'Allemagne, complètement intégrée, et des Balkans, pratiquement rejetées.

La langue avait évidemment été une difficulté majeure dans le processus de reconstruction qui avait été initié. L'Europe comptait plus de cinquante langues différentes, sans compter les patois locaux, ce qui rendait toute organisation difficile à mettre en place. Et malgré la magie qui aurait pu permettre l'apprentissage rapide de plusieurs langues, seules les fonctionnaires dans les administrations avaient pour le moment bénéficiés de tels traitements, et cela afin de conserver une cohérence dans la gestion des territoires.

Parallèlement au Sénat, de grands tribunaux avaient étés fondés dans les principales villes encore habitées par des civils, afin d'éviter que les règlements de compte – monnaie courante à la mort de Voldemort – ne perdurent ni n'entravent le retour au calme dont la République avait besoin. Pour fonctionner, les juges, complètement indépendants du pouvoir Législatif et Exécutif, avaient étés pris dans les anciennes magistratures, du temps où la magie n'avait pas encore été révélée. Les lois et leurs applications, avaient étés reprises des différents textes déjà existants auparavant et subissaient des révisions de la part du Sénat.

L'exécutif enfin, était organisé autour de trois organes distincts. Le _Ministerium_, la _Satis_, et la _Pyramide_.

Le Ministerium, regroupait en un seul ensemble tous les ministères civils. A la tête de chaque ministère se trouvait un ministre qui répondait devant le Sénat et devant le premier ministre, organisateur de la politique générale adoptée par les ministres en exercice. Le premier ministre était élu par le peuple et devait obligatoirement avoir exercé une fonction civile au sein du Sénat ou en tant que Gouverneur territorial. Lui-même répondait de ses actes devant le Sénat et la _Pyramide._

La Satis, pouvait-être considéré comme un ministère séparé, chargé de la sécurité et de la défense. En lien étroit avec les tribunaux, la Satis avait vocation à préserver une cohésion sociale quelque soit les dangers et les incapacités des autres institutions fédérales. En clair, la Satis était la protection ultime en cas d'attaque réussie contre les institutions ou ses représentants. Son pouvoir était assez étendu pour qu'elle renferme toujours en son sein un _gouvernement fantôme_, capable de supplanter et de remplacer le gouvernement existant dans le cas où celui-ci serait devenu vulnérable ou qu'une preuve de corruption y était détecté et prouvée. La Satis disposait également d'une agence de renseignement et de police séparée, appelé _Le losange._ Cette agence, véritable Etat dans l'Etat, avait vocation à protéger les institutions en place et à éviter les abus et les dérives. Elle agissait également dans le domaine de l'espionnage et du renseignement extérieur. Naturellement, La Satis n'était pas sans garde fous. Son _Gouvernement fantôme_, était nommé pour une durée de dix ans par le Sénat en séance à huis clos, et ses membres protégés par le secret, n'avaient aucun pouvoir réel sans que l'Etat d'Urgence ne soit déclaré par le troisième organe de l'Exécutif : La _Pyramide_.

La _Pyramide_, était la résidence officielle des Protecteurs conjoints, les chefs de la République. Au nombre de deux, ils avaient un contrôle sur le _Ministerium_ et la _Satis_. Elus par vote populaire tous les six ans, ils avaient également un droit de siéger au Sénat et un droit de véto suspensif et extinctif sur les décisions du Sénat pour une période de un an. Ils avaient en outre le droit de recours du _Graphè para nomon_ qui stipulait qu'ils pouvaient demander à tout moment, une vérification de toutes les institutions dépendantes de leur autorité. En tant que chefs des armées, ils avaient le pouvoir suprême sur toutes les forces militaires, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur des frontières et pouvaient demander, deux fois dans leurs mandats conjoints de six ans la mise en place d'élections anticipées, quelle que soit la dite élection. Il va de soit, que dès la création de ces charges, Harry et Fleur avaient assumés ces postes, faits sur mesure, mettant en place l'ensemble de l'administration de la République. Et pendant qu'Harry partait à la tête des troupes pacifier les territoires et mener des actions tout en incorporant les nouvelles régions dans la République, Fleur, elle, agissait en véritable chef d'Etat, prenant les décisions et assumant les responsabilités les plus lourdes.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle était, ce 22 Novembre 2009, assise dans son bureau de la _Pyramide_ nouvellement construite de Lyon, à écouter les derniers rapports sur les reconstructions dans le nord de l'Italie, rapportés par le nouveau premier ministre Henrik Van Der Oven. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, mais les le travail était loin d'être terminé pour autant. Entourée de ses plus proches conseillers, Andreï Volmikov et du Cheik Najib Salim elle écoutait la liste exhaustive des travaux réalisés et aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si une de ses secrétaires n'était pas entré en trombe dans son bureau et sans préavis avait lancé :

« - Ma Dame, Lord Harry à capturé Liao Deng ! »

Fleur se redressa d'un coup sur son trône ouvrant les yeux d'étonnement devant les informations qu'elle recevait :

« -Capturé ? Mais les troupes n'ont même pas posé le pied en Chine ? »

La secrétaire, une certaine Deborah Douglas, regarda son rapport quelques instants avant de relever les yeux vers la maitresse de la République.

« - D'après les rapports, Lord Harry aurait profité du câble d'un informateur dans le Sichuan, au centre de la Chine. Liao Deng aurait déjà été aperçu dans ce secteur il y a quelques semaines et aurait été reconnu de nouveau il y a deux jours dans le même secteur. L'informateur à aussitôt averti le chef de cellule qui à fait parvenir l'information au QG de campagne. Dans les heures qui ont suivies, Lord Harry à mis en place un commando qui à été lancé et à réussi à appréhender Liao Deng à 22h47 heure locale ma Dame.

- C'était il y a plus de douze heures. Pourquoi ne suis-je informée que maintenant ?

-Il semble que Lord Harry ait eu peur d'une fuite ma Dame. Et qu'après sa capture, il ait voulu vérifier personnellement l'identité de son prisonnier avant de vous en informer. L'interrogatoire de Liao Deng s'est terminée il y a moins d'une heure ma Dame. Et à l'heure où nous parlons, Lord Harry à déjà envoyé des troupes héliportées capturer le reste des généraux de la horde. »

Fleur resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers ses conseillers, en quête d'avis. Levant un sourcil elle fixa Volmikov qui parla le premier.

« -Mon avis serait de proclamer la nouvelle. Qu'elle face la Une des journaux. Cela ajouterait à notre crédibilité et prouverait au monde que nous sommes imbattables. Nous donnerions une raison supplémentaire au peuple d'avoir confiance en nous. Et cela pourrait nous aider à calmer les tensions dans nos régions encore soumises au trouble. Si un adversaire aussi puissant que Deng peut-être capturé, que peuvent faire quelques miliciens face à la puissance de la République ? Je suis sur que MacIntyer serait heureux de profiter du prestige pour stabiliser les Balkans. »

Devant le hochement pensif de Fleur, le Cheik Salim ajouta à son tour

« - Je suis d'accord, cette nouvelle ne peut que nous être profitable. Sans ses chefs, la horde est vouée à disparaitre. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de mettre la pression sur les chefs de guerre en Afrique et en Amérique. Si nous saisissons l'opportunité nous pouvons prouver que nous gérons la situation en Chine et amener les chefs territoriaux les plus radicaux à la table des négociations. Cela pourrait aussi nous permettre de déminer la situation en Iran et en Irak. Allah seul sait à quel point le Djihad qui à été lancé peut déstabiliser le continent. C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'apaiser tout cela.»

Le premier ministre Van Der Oven intervint alors avec une voix plus hésitante :

« -Si je peux me permettre honorables conseillers, n'est-il pas trop tôt pour penser aux résultats que nous apporte la capture de Liao Deng ? Il se peut que la horde se trouve un autre chef dans le laps de temps qui suivra sa capture. Nous devrons être sûrs que cette armée soit démantelée avant de voir les chefs de guerre à la table des négociations. Et le temps de pacifier le pays, il se peut qu'une nouvelle menace survienne…

-Justement ! C'est en annonçant que Deng n'est plus un danger que nous désamorcerons les autres. Avant d'installer le droit, il faut installer la peur. Nous allons terrifier les séditieux en leur annonçant que la plus grande menace pour la République à été arrêtée sans que l'armée n'ait été à être déployée. » Coupa Volmikov.

« - Ou au contraire les opposants peuvent se radicaliser ...

- Chose peu probable une fois qu'ils connaîtront les détails de l'opération. » Intervint Najib

« - Nous ne les connaissons pas nous-mêmes, comment voulez vous alerter la presse ?

- Nous leurs donneront une version modifiée. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir le détail réel. Juste que les armées de la République sont les plus performantes et les mieux entrainées, et que Lord Harry a, à son habitude, sauvé la situation par une intuition géniale.

- Mais c'est un mensonge ! Comment voulez-vous faire passer ça ?

-Nous avons déjà fait passer pire !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer, le peuple à droit de savoir la vérité !

-Le peuple à surtout besoin d'être dirigé Henrik ! Si nous commençons à étaler notre linge sale, c'est toute la République qui s'effondrera. Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais pour l'instant nous avons besoin de stabilité. Avec les pénuries et les circonscriptions, c'est déjà bien qu'il n'y ait pas de barricades dans les rues. Nous seront transparent le jour où nous pourrons nous le permettre.

-J'en suis conscient mais…

- Merci Henrik, Andreï, nous avons compris. » Fleur baissa la main qu'elle avait levé pour réclamer le silence. « Je dois admettre que je suis assez d'accord avec Andreï, Henrik. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage de tout dévoiler à la population. Nous considèrerons de leur dire la vérité, mais pour l'heure, il s'agit de profiter de notre avantage. Et dire à tout vent que la capture de Deng n'est due qu'à la chance, n'est pas jouer à notre avantage. Comme l'a souligné Najib, le temps nous manque pour pacifier la Chine avant d'engager des négociations avec les seigneurs de Guerre. Mais je suis sure qu'avec la bonne motivation nous pouvons faire ce qu'il faut. » Elle se tourna vers son secrétaire resté près de la porte par laquelle il était arrivé : « Savons nous ce que compte faire Lord Harry maintenant ?

- Les rapports envoyés par l'Etat-major indiquent qu'un gros détachement de la horde compte s'établir en Océanie. D'après les rumeurs, Lord Harry va lancer une opération de maintien de l'ordre en Indonésie et en Australie une fois que le Sud-est Asiatique sera sécurisé. Une autre rumeur parle d'un retour dans la République dans les prochaines semaines, mais personne n'à été mis au courant pour le moment. Il semble que l'Etat-major fasse tout pour maintenir le doute sur le sujet»

Fleur considéra un moment ces propos, avant d'incliner faiblement de la tête. Elle savait déjà cela. Cela faisait partie du plan qu'ils avaient devisés ensemble. Un plan que personne ne connaissait, pas même les membres du conseil, pourtant proche du couple présidentiel.

« - Ma Dame, si je peux me permettre, il pourrait que ce soit le moment pour Lord Harry de revenir. Maintenant que Deng est tombé, ses lieutenants vont suivre et franchement, les généraux peuvent largement régler la situation d'eux-mêmes. Ca rassurerait la population de savoir que Lord Harry est de retour dans la République et ne risque plus sa vie constamment. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il venait à mourir. La République à besoin de ses leaders réunis ma Dame ! » S'exclama Andreï Volmikov, en lançant à Fleur un regard fanatique.

« - Je sais. Et j'aimerais qu'il le fasse, mais vous connaissez Harry, Andreï. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra avant d'être sur que tout est en ordre en Chine. Je le contacterai ce soir, je ferais ce que je peux. » Répondit Fleur dans un long soupir de lassitude. Volmikov se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait plus en jeu qu'une simple affaire politique en jeu. La pièce tomba dans un silence pensif avant que Fleur ne reprenne avec plus d'assurance :

« - Henrik, Andreï, Najib, nous reprendrons cette séance demain. Deborah ? Merci pour votre diligence. Prévenez le Sénat qu'une séance extraordinaire du congrès se tiendra dans trois jours. Je veux que nous annoncions la bonne nouvelle. D'ici là vous nous ferez un rapport de la situation, veillez à contacter l'aide de camp de Lord Harry pour obtenir plus de détails. Jusqu'à ce que l'information soit transmise aux sénateurs, vous avez interdiction absolue de la divulguer à quiconque sans une autorisation expresse, de Lord Harry ou de ma part. » Elle regarda ses conseillers ranger leurs documents avant de se retourner vers sa secrétaire : « Mettez des caméras dans la chambre du Sénat, et libérez le temps antenne sur tous les médias pour l'évènement. S'il y a la moindre évolution, tenez-moi informée. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sur ces mots, la secrétaire de même que le premier ministre et ses conseillers s'inclinèrent profondément avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau en fermant la porte. Pendant quelques minutes, Fleur demeura seule dans le silence, assise confortablement dans son fauteuil. Après quelques minutes d'un silence reposant, elle sortit d'un tiroir du papier et de quoi écrire, avant de rédiger ce qui semblait être une lettre. Prenant son temps, elle noircit plusieurs feuillets avant de finalement les pliés délicatement et de les placés dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacheta d'un peu de cire à laquelle est ajouta une goute de son propre sang. Enfin elle se leva et se dirigea gracieusement vers la porte fenêtre. L'ouvrant, elle sortit sur la terrasse, avant de s'accouder sur la balustrade qui la retenait du vide.

Vu du ciel, la _Pyramide_ ressemblait à une immense tour à degrés, s'élevant à plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut et surplombant largement toute la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. L'ensemble donnait une impression de pouvoir clairement stupéfiante pour le quidam, et dénotait la volonté évidente de la République de faire apparaitre le lieu comme une place de pouvoir. Le chantier proprement pharaonique, avait commencé dès la fin de la libération du continent, avant même que la guerre ne soit terminée, et avait allié le savoir faire le plus poussé dans le domaine de l'architecture contemporaine couplé à la magie. Ce projet avait été une des pierres angulaires de la reconstruction, comme un moyen de prouver que la République était bel et bien la plus puissante. Et de fait, dès son inauguration quelques mois auparavant, la _Pyramide_ était devenue le symbole principal du régime, à tel point que le drapeau officiel la représentait entourée de trois étoiles, comme les trois piliers qui soutenaient la République.

Fleur sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une silhouette se détacher des ombres de la terrasse Gustav. Elle savait qu'il apparaitrait tôt ou tard. Il le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Cet homme, n'était personne à proprement parler. Il n'avait pas d'histoire, pas de famille, pas d'identité. Et c'était justement ce qui faisait de lui, le candidat parfait pour toutes les actions que Fleur et Harry ne pouvaient pas entreprendre d'eux-mêmes. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Fleur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être révulsée par l'individu. Il exsudait une aura malsaine, promesse de cruauté et de malveillance pour quiconque l'approchait. Mais il était indéniable qu'il était efficace. Et particulièrement fidèle, elle s'en était assurée.

Gustav avait été un ancien mangemort, capturé dans les premiers mois de la reconquête par un commando qu'Harry avait spécialement dirigé. Fleur ne l'avait jamais comprit, mais Gustav avait impressionné Harry lorsque, pendant son interrogatoire, il avait déclaré ne pas se battre pour une idéologie, mais pour donner un sens à sa vie. Gustav, ne se souciait pas de morale, encore moins de repentir. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de suivre les ordres et de réussir dans les missions qu'on avait pu lui confier. Apparemment orphelin et élevé dans un vieux couvent Biélorusse, Gustav avait très jeune été entrainé à suivre et à survivre, à toutes les situations et dans toutes les situations. Cette réponse avant tellement étonné Harry qu'il lui avait proposé de devenir son homme de main, son espion, indétectable et mortel. Lorsque la République avait été instaurée, Gustav avait prit la tête d'un petit groupe d'agents qui opéraient en parallèle de la _Satis_ et sous couvert d'anonymat. Ils étaient liés à Harry et Fleur par des serments magiques qui assuraient une fidélité absolue, ainsi qu'un secret total de toutes les informations dont ils pourraient avoir connaissance.

Depuis le début de l'expédition en Asie, Gustav et ses hommes de l'ombre avaient servis en plus de leurs activités ''habituelles'' de messagers pour les informations que pouvaient s'échanger Fleur et Harry, sans que personne n'ait le moindre soupçon. De fait la ''capture'' de Liao Deng n'en avait pas été une nouvelle pour Fleur. Mais cette obsession du secret, loin d'être infondée avait une raison très particulière d'être. Le plan qu'Harry et Fleur avait mis en place, et qui suivait pour le moment son cours, réclamait que le conseil direct soit maintenu dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps que possible des transmissions entre Fleur et Harry. Car si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le moindre doute que leurs messages étaient lus par quelques une de leurs proches les plus indélicats, la suite de leur plan d'action demandait à ce que personne ne voit rien venir. Trop était en jeu maintenant pour que l'on ne vienne contrecarrer des années de préparations.

«-Bonsoir maitresse, Maitre Harry vous fait parvenir ces lettres. Il vous fait savoir qu'il sera de retour dans quelques jours.

-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. J'ai aussi une lettre à son attention posée sur mon bureau. Veille à ce qu'elle lui parvienne »

Fleur prit délicatement les deux enveloppes qui lui étaient présentées. Plaçant la blanche dans sa poche, elle ouvrit la rouge et en lut le contenu devant l'espion visiblement habitué à un tel traitement. Finissant, elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers son homme de main, qui attendait visiblement la suite.

« - Quels sont vos ordres maitresse ?

- Tu dois savoir que Liao Deng à été capturé par Harry ? Il est prévu qu'il soit jugé pour ses crimes dans la capitale. Si tel est le cas, le plan risque d'échouer, et nous devons l'éviter coute que coute. Liao Deng doit être exécuté avant son arrivée ici. Il doit impérativement mourir entre le moment où Harry confiera sa garde aux chargés du transport, et l'atterrissage de son transport à l'aéroport. Tu as reçu les détails du vol ?

- Maitre Harry me les as déjà fournis. Quels sont vos attentes ma Dame ?

- Fais en sorte que ni Harry, ni moi ne soient inquiétés. Tu as carte blanche pour les détails de l'opération, que ce soit visible et efficace. Je ne veux pas que la bévue du mois dernier recommence. Essaye de disséminer des preuves qu'ils engagent la responsabilité des activistes antirépublicains de l'Océan Indien. Juste assez pour que nous ayons un _Casus Belli _ rien qui soit trop flagrant. Il faut que ce soit suffisamment violent pour que ça dégoute l'opinion publique. Mais reste subtil, nous ne voulons pas dévoiler notre jeu trop rapidement n'est-ce pas ? Tu as compris ?

- Oui maitresse.

- Bien. Avec la capture et la mort de Liao Deng les actions en Chine vont devoir se calmer peu à peu. » Fleur eut une mimique presque déçue à cette idée « C'était trop tôt, mais ça reste acceptable. Tu vas devoir te concentrer davantage la prochaine fois. Ne fais pas d'erreur, tes hommes ont bâclés leur protection de l'anonymat de Deng. Il va falloir changer ça et il va falloir continuer. » Fleur marqua une petite pause et, relisant quelques passages de la lettre rouge, toujours entre ses mains, elle reprit la parole dans un murmure à peine perceptible : « Le terrain de jeu va devoir changer, et avec lui, les règles également. Commence à déplacer tes hommes vers l'Australie. Il semble que ce soit notre prochain objectif. Et maintient la pression sur le Golfe Persique, je veux que la région reste instable pour le moment, qu'ils ne trouvent aucun moyen de calmer leur rivalités et qu'ils continuent leurs guerres civiles. Nous allons très bientôt avoir besoin de nous atteler à la tache et je ne veux pas qu'Harry se retrouve avec une épée plantée dans le dos.

- Comme vous voulez ma Dame. Y'a-t-il autre chose pour votre service ?

- Non Gustav, tu peux disposer. N'oublie pas de répéter mes ordres à Harry qu'il sache que je te les aie donnés, et veille à rester discret, tu dois encore rester indétectable. »

* * *

><p><span>23 Novembre 2009, Rangoon, ex-Etat de Birmanie<span>

Harry regarda l'avion s'élever dans les airs de Rangoon. Le crépuscule avait laissé la place à une nuit dégagée où les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Elles l'aidaient à réfléchir et à se calmer dans les moments où le stress était le plus intense. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait en avoir besoin. Les choses s'étaient compliquées ces derniers temps, et Harry savait que cela pouvait entraver, sinon stopper l'ensemble du plan qu'il avait mis en place avec Fleur.

L'arrestation de Liao Deng avait été un bâton placé dans les roues du changement qu'Harry cherchait à installer progressivement. Le plan qu'il avait devisé avec Fleur n'avait pas pour objectif principal d'obtenir un pouvoir absolu, ni d'installer une dictature où seule leur voix pourrait se faire entendre. Car si ces pouvoirs pouvaient effectivement leur être accordés, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils finiraient à plus ou moins long terme, par être remis en cause.

Liao Deng était un outil. Un outil utile et prévisible – bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience lui-même – et qui ralliait en un seul point l'ensemble des protestataires contre le nouvel ordre que voulaient instaurer Harry et Fleur. En somme, Liao Deng était nécessaire, et ne devait en aucun cas être démasqué ni arrêté.

Pour se faire, Harry avait employé son homme, Gustav, pour la protection invisible de Deng et s'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait. Mais Harry avait mésestimé deux choses : que ses propres agents de renseignements, ignorants de l'utilité de Deng, serait capable de pister l'ennemi public numéro 1, et que Gustav serait négligent dans la tâche qui lui incombait.

Et maintenant ces deux facteurs avaient placés Lord Harry dans une situation d'autant plus difficile qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas libérer lui-même celui que tout le monde prenait pour son plus farouche opposant. Ce qui faisait qu'il devait employer la ruse pour arriver à ses fins sans pour autant attirer l'attention.

Liao Deng était déjà libre. ''Secouru'' par un commando d'élite de sa horde, Deng était d'après ce que savait Harry, en route vers Jakarta, d'où il pourrait continuer sa lutte. Le prisonnier placé dans l'avion était un leurre, placé par Deng pour faire croire à sa propre mort et faire miroiter à la République, un faux sentiment de sécurité. Ce qu'Harry attendait précisément.

Le commando envoyé, l'avait été par un membre de l'Etat-major de Deng corrompu par Harry, qui de fait, avait ordonné la mission de secours en premier lieu. Maintenant, et pour que le maquillage soit parfait, il fallait que Harry fasse détruire les preuves en l'occurrence, l'avion dans lequel se trouvait le faux prisonnier et, d'après les rumeurs qu'il avait fait lancer, lui-même.

Après cette attaque, on penserait qu'il avait été la cible d'un complot d'une partie tierce et que la mort de Liao Deng, quoique regrettable, n'était que secondaire pour les ennemis de la République. Avec un peu de chance, Gustav laisserait trainer suffisamment de preuves pour que l'on puisse croire à un complot avec complicité interne ce qui lui permettrait de purger ceux qui remettraient en cause son autorité à lui et à Fleur. Car, même si le pouvoir n'était pas l'objectif premier de l'un ni de l'autre, ils savaient bien tous deux que celui qu'ils avaient déjà n'était pas suffisant pour l'accomplissement de leur plan ultime.

Harry ne pensait pas que Liao Deng se dévoilerait de nouveau avant longtemps. Il commanderait surement les choses en sous main, par le biais d'un dirigeant fantoche. Si Harry était chanceux, Deng choisirait son officier en lequel il avait le plus confiance, et qui s'avérerait être celui qu'Harry avait déjà dans sa manche. Le temps déciderait.

Harry se tourna vers son aide de camp, quelques conseillers et les hommes de sa garde rapprochée, resté près de lui à attendre ses ordres. Sans délai, il lança d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« - Jusqu'à ce que Fleur s'adresse au Sénat, vous ferez silence radio sur ma situation. Personne ne doit savoir où je suis, ce que je fais, pas même si je suis encore en vie. Personne, pas même le cabinet de Fleur ne doit être au courant. J'ai des raisons de penser qu'un groupe d'espions s'est infiltré dans notre administration. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient repérés, interdiction absolue d'agir sans mon ordre. Les seuls dans le secret doivent être les membres de l'Etat-major et Fleur elle-même. Mettez l'armée en état d'alerte. Si je ne me trompe pas, l'avion de Deng va être attaqué, ce qui va déstabiliser la République. Les hommes doivent être prêts. Prévenez la _Satis, _et ordonnez la mise en sécurité des membres du gouvernement jusqu'à ordre contraire de Fleur. Je veux que le _Gouvernement fantôme_ soit activé immédiatement. Je le retrouverais au centre d'urgence dès qu'il sera opérationnel. Je veux qu'un couvre feu soit appliqué dans toutes les villes de la République dès que la nouvelle de l'attaque de l'avion de Deng aura été rendue officielle. Préparez le _losange_. Ils vont très bientôt devoir se déployer. Fleur est au fait de ce plan, aussi vous transmettrez ces ordres comme si il s'agissait des siens et non des miens

- Excusez ma question monseigneur, mais pourquoi faire circuler un vent de panique alors que nous pouvons facilement l'éviter ? Il suffit de protéger l'avion de Deng et de proclamer que vous êtes en vie quand les rumeurs commenceront à se répandre. Pourquoi faire durer le suspense ?

- Vous m'êtes tous fidèles, de même que mes généraux et mes officiers supérieurs. La vérité est à la fois simple et complexe. La vérité, c'est que Liao Deng n'est pas à bord de l'avion qui vient de décoller. C'est une doublure qui à pris sa place après un échange fait par un commando de sa horde. A l'heure où nous parlons, Deng est en route pour Jakarta et se regroupe en vue, probablement, d'une contre attaque dans quelques mois. En laissant l'attaque de l'avion avoir lieu, je lui laisse croire qu'il à disparu à nos yeux et je laisse à ses espions l'illusion qu'ils ont trompé leur monde. Ainsi, lorsque j'entrerais au sénat dans trois jours, je prendrais de court tous ceux qui ont crus pouvoir profiter de ma mort et, les reconnaissant, je piègerais les traitres qui se sont introduits dans nos rangs. »

Devant les moues défaites de ses subordonnés à l'idée de laisser s'échapper leur pire ennemi des deux dernières années, Harry sourit, laissant pour une fois percer son espoir de voir arriver un jour meilleur. « Je vous promets que la guerre sera bientôt terminée messieurs. Si tout ce passe comme il se doit, nos dernières grandes batailles auront lieu avant que l'année prochaine ne soit finie. Bientôt, vous et moi recevrons un repos bien mérité, et nous rentrerons chez nous victorieux et en vie.»

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc le premier chapitre de la fin de cette guerre. Une guerre dont j'ai préféré laisser les péripéties pour un autre moment. Je vais distiller et non balancer, pour utiliser la formule consacrée. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai mis en place les institutions de la République, et je compte m'en servir pour poser la suite de cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup mis de coté l'émotion dans ce chapitre, pour me concentrer sur une chose souvent oubliée mais importante dans une histoire comme celle-ci : la réaction générale d'une action somme toute assez simple. <strong>

**Je le concède, le couple Harry/Fleur est beaucoup évoqué, mais assez peu détaillé. C'est principalement parce que pour le moment, vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de les voir interagir l'un avec l'autre dans le présent (de la narration). De fait, je vais probablement appuyer la dessus par la suite (sauf si vous avez des idées intéressantes à me soumettre.)**

**Je préviens tout de suite, que le prochain chapitre contiendra du sang, du sang, et encore du sang. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir martyrisé le personnage que je vais y développer. Je vous donne un indice : Gustav n'est pas le prénom de naissance de mon personnage, mais ce prénom est lié avec l'histoire intime de mon personnage avant sa transformation. (Ewilan Obstat, tais-toi, je sais que tu sais, et c'est normal parce que je te l'ai dit !) **

**Pour répondre aux reviews : Non Maximilien, je ne vais pas faire 4 chapitres 0, 4 chapitre 1 etc. J'ai dis que je voulais creuser de nouveaux concepts, pas partir dans un délire de l'artiste, mais merci pour ta suggestion. **

**Chère bretonne (oui, oui tu te reconnais) merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ca fait chaud au cœur, je m'efforce de « larguer » quelques infos pour mieux faire exploser l'ensemble. Je préviens, ça va faire mal. **

**Juju07200, tu vas comprendre l'intérêt du rating au prochain chapitre (normalement)…**

**Je remercie également Jonathan, ronald92 et klaude pour leurs commentaires, agréables ou critiques, c'est tout ce que je veux. **

**Je sais, je n'ai pas publié sur l'****Ouroboros de Cristal****. Petite panne d'inspiration mais la suite arrivera, je n'ai pas oublié. Juré. **

**Amicalement **

**Sampaad **


	6. Chapitre II: Le rucher

**Rien n'est à moi…dommage mais n'oubliez pas les reviews. **

**Chapitre 2 : Le rucher**

L'attentat contre le convoi de Liao Deng avait choqué la _République_ dans ses fondations. A l'atterrissage de l'avion-cargo et des avions de chasse qui assuraient son escorte, une foule de journalistes s'était pressée pour prendre les premières images officielles de l'ennemi public numéro un. Sur le tarmac, un grand nombre de soldats et de membres du _losange_, attendait le prisonnier qui devait être transféré dans un lieu secret de détention, en attente de son procès. Tout avait été prévu pour que la sécurité de Deng soit à son maximum, qu'il puisse répondre de ses crimes. La sécurité avait été d'autant plus renforcée, que des rumeurs circulaient sur la présence potentielle de Lord Harry dans le transport qui revenait dans la capitale.

* * *

><p>Depuis, son départ pour l'expédition d'Asie, Lord Harry avait vu son statut changer de héros de guerre et sauveteur de l'ordre Européen, à une figure mythique, invincible, irréductible, impitoyable envers ses ennemis mais aussi bon, juste et généreux avec ses hommes et loyal envers son pays. Mais par devers les exploits – indéniables – du maitre de la République, un long et fastidieux travail de propagande avait été effectué pour donner cette dimension presque sacramentaire à celui qui, à vingt-neuf ans, était l'homme le plus puissant et le plus respecté du monde occidental.<p>

La propagande avait toujours été un outil important dans les stratégies utilisées par Harry et cela, depuis la Guerre Noire. Moyen de recrutement et de galvanisation des populations d'intimidation et de désinformation pour les mangements, la direction de la Résistance, fondue dans le gouvernement de la _République_ avait su en user et en abuser pour maintenir l'ordre et harmoniser des tensions entre les populations, parfois ennemis séculaires. Et parmi les grands étendards employés pour rassembler les factions et autres mouvances qui s'agitaient en tous sens, l'image de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry avaient été brandis, comme des lumières à suivre au milieu des ténèbres.

Le stratagème avait particulièrement bien réussi grâce, entre autre à leur omniprésence sur tous les théâtres d'opération. Le statut de _survivant _avait, bien sûr, été mis en avant, mais avait progressivement fait place à l'image, autrement plus noble, de _chevalier blanc_ défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin et destructeur de ses ennemis. Fleur quant à elle, avait acquis une grande renommée, d'abord en tant que co-chef de la résistance, compagne d'Harry et « héritière » présomptive du pouvoir en France, mais aussi par ses actions personnelles pendant la campagne en Europe. Elle avait pris le surnom de _rose guerrière _à l'instar de la poésie d'Apollinaire, un des hymnes non-officiels qui lui avaient étés attribué.

Il va de soi que cette image avait été renforcée après la bataille de Londres et la défaite de Lord Voldemort. Le couple dirigeant avait réussi à capitaliser cet atout pour assoir leur autorité dans l'ensemble de leurs territoires avec des résultats relativement satisfaisants. Mais, comme tout outil digne de ce nom, l'arme qu'avait été la propagande et ce quasi-culte de la personnalité était à double tranchant. En ce sens que la moindre contestation du nouveau système cristallisé par la _République_ était à terme, inévitablement, dirigée contre ses leaders.

Pour changer cet état de fait, il y avait deux solutions envisageables : faire taire les oppositions et s'ancrer comme une autocratie, autoritaire et vouée à disparaitre, ou reculer et rendre le pouvoir en s'effaçant progressivement. Aucune de ces deux solutions n'était réellement souhaitable pour qui que ce soit sur le long terme. D'autant plus que si la plupart des pays tombés dans l'escarcelle de la _République_, à commencer par la France et le Royaume-Uni avaient étés des démocraties pluralistes et participatives avant leurs chute, et que en soi, la démocratie n'aurait justement pas dû être un obstacle pour un régime qui s'en réclamait explicitement, le besoin de stabilité qu'incarnait le couple dirigeant aurait pu, idéalement, être remis en cause chose inconcevable au vu la situation. Il paraissait évident que Dame Fleur et Lord Harry devaient rester au pouvoir, eux seuls disposant de l'influence, du poids moral et du pouvoir nécessaire pour sortir du chaos. Pour autant, Fleur comme Harry avaient parfaitement pris conscience que leur titre de _protecteurs conjoints_ ne pouvait qu'être provisoire, et qu'il faudrait rapidement trouver une solution pour garder la tête de l'Etat sans passer pour des dictateurs emprisonnant le peuple sous leur joug.

La phase de transition était passée par la mise en place de _gouverneurs régionaux_, bientôt suivi par un _Sénat_ et un système judiciaire permanant. Mais une difficulté était apparue au sein de ces institutions : elles servaient de foyers pour les contestations contre l'existence même de la _République_. Et déjà des _Gouverneurs_ se servaient de leurs titres pour imposer leurs lois, parfois avec des velléités sécessionnistes. Il fallait donc fédérer la _République_ en expulsant les agents réfractaires sans que leurs expulsions ne soit le point de départ d'un délitement complet de la structure républicaine.

L'autre problème que rencontrait le pouvoir central était dans l'éloignement géographique de son principal chef. Harry avait mené les opérations en Asie depuis des mois déjà, et bien que la situation aille en s'améliorant, la campagne renforçait son étoffe de chef de guerre, pas de guide politique dans la paix. Or l'un et l'autre restaient difficilement conciliables dans le long terme. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen pour faire revenir Lord Harry et lui donner cette carrure d'homme d'Etat que Dame Fleur était la seule à assumer pour l'instant.

* * *

><p><span>24 Novembre 2009, Aéroport de Lyon<span>

Dame Fleur était protégée derrière une grande baie vitrée et entourée d'un important dispositif de sécurité dans l'aérogare. Elle observait fixement l'avion avancer sur le tarmac, avec dans le regard, une lueur lointaine comme la réminiscence d'un souvenir presque oublié. Ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles bien que nécessaires, elle le savait. Et pourtant, malgré les justifications et les raisons, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les instants qu'elle aurait dû passer avec son compagnon, parti si loin accomplir leurs rêves à tous deux. Leur tâche était ardue, ils en étaient bien conscients, mais bientôt le pire serait passé. Encore quelques jours et le dernier obstacle à leur autorité serait définitivement défait. Encore quelques jours et ils pourraient définitivement être ensemble.

A l'instant où l'avion s'immobilisa sur la piste, avant même que l'équipe chargée de la protection du convoi ne puisse intervenir, un projectile lancé depuis un terrain-vague derrière l'aéroport frappa l'aéronef sur l'aile. Sous le choc, l'avion bascula sur le côté tandis que l'aile touchée s'arrachait dans un tourbillon de flammes. On entendit distinctement des cris s'échapper de la carlingue devant les témoins subjugués et les journalistes, qui diffusaient en direct l'ensemble de l'attaque. Enfin, il y eu un début de réaction Des secours se pressèrent pour extraire les victimes de l'attentat encore à bord de l'avion en feu et qui maintenant, dégageait une épaisse fumée noire. Des militaires encerclèrent l'appareil, formant un barrage pour contenir les journalistes et une large escouade d'hommes de la Satis se précipitèrent vers le lieu d'où avait été tiré l'engin explosif. Ils arrivèrent trop tard cependant car, avant qu'ils n'aient pu boucler complètement le secteur, une seconde roquette lancée depuis une position opposée à la précédente vint, à son tour, toucher l'avion où s'afféraient encore les secours. Celle-ci atteint l'aéronef au cockpit qui se pulvérisa sous l'impact, jetant à terre le personnel à proximité et propulsant de larges pièces de métal dans toutes les directions. L'avion, déjà éventré s'affaissa complètement et, sous l'impulsion de l'explosion, se déchira en deux morceaux, le nez en grande partie détruite, et la queue encore partiellement intacte.

Avec la seconde explosion, l'étonnement laissa place à la terreur et au désordre tout autour de l'aéroport. Les militaires couraient en tous sens en hurlant des ordres à tue-tête, tandis que les journalistes se dispersaient dans la panique. Au loin, roulant à toute vitesse sur le tarmac, arrivaient déjà des ambulances et des camions de pompiers. Dans l'aéroport à l'instant de la première explosion, Fleur avait été projetée au sol par le souffle résultant de l'impact. Les grandes baies vitrées avaient implosées sous la pression touchant certains de ses gardes du corps les moins réactifs. Fleur ne dût la vie sauve qu'à sa prompte réaction de dresser un bouclier de magie devant elle, ce qui lui avait épargné sinon quelques coupures, au moins le gros des éclats de verre.

Au mépris de toutes les règles de prudence, Fleur, reprenant rapidement contenance, se rendit entourée de son escorte, auprès de la carlingue fumante que les soldats du feu arrosaient d'eau. Et sous les yeux et les caméras des journalistes, elle n'hésita pas à aider les soigneurs en conjurant des brancards et en en ordonnant à ses gardes de prêter main forte aux recherches des victimes. Rapidement, les premiers corps furent sortis de la carlingue, parfois impossibles à identifier.

Dans les vingt minutes qui suivirent l'attaque, le colonel Murland responsable de la protection du convoi, parvint à établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du lieu de l'attentat. Le feu qui s'était déclenché dans les restes de l'avion était circonscrit et les blessés commençaient déjà à être évacués par hélicoptère. Des terroristes présents sur les lieux, cinq furent abattus et quatre capturés un seul parvint à prendre la fuite.

Déjà dans les salles de rédaction des médias les programmes commençaient à s'interrompre pour diffuser les premières images de l'attentat, le premier dans le territoire de la _République_ depuis sa création. Ils y virent Dame Fleur dans toute sa splendeur outragée, des traces de sang et des brulures sur sa robe d'un blanc immaculé, les yeux embués de larmes de peine et de rage, en train de sortir, un a un, les cadavres de l'avion. Sur place, trois nouveaux corps étaient sortis de la carlingue alors qu'au loin, Gustav regardait l'ensemble de l'incident grâce à des jumelles, un sourire en coin sur son visage lacéré. Il avait rempli sa mission.

* * *

><p>L'état d'urgence avait été déclenché tard dans l'après-midi du 24 Novembre, et tout le monde en avait appris rapidement la cause. Les sirènes d'alertes avaient retenties partout dans les villes, tandis que des annonces étaient diffusées en boucle sur les haut-parleurs de la République. Les consignes, lancées depuis les mégaphones étaient repris par les détachements de militaires descendus dans les rues afin de superviser la mise en place du couvre-feu.<p>

Beaucoup, se souvenant des pires heures de la guerre noire, s'étaient empressés de se calfeutrer chez eux, après avoir pris d'assaut les magasins d'alimentation, dans une vaine tentative de faire des réserves en prévision ce qui pourrait arriver. D'autres, plus pragmatiques, s'étaient contentés de suivre les instructions des autorités à savoir de garder leur calme, de rester chez eux, et de respecter les consignes de sécurité diffusées en boucle par tous les médias de communication. Une infime minorité enfin, inconsciente des directives ou simplement indifférente avaient été dument prévenue et, en cas de refus d'obtempérer, avaient étés placé en détention exceptionnelle.

En l'espace de quelques heures, les plus grandes villes, de Lyon à Naples en passant par Vienne et Berlin s'étaient transformées en camps retranchés. Les grandes agglomérations avaient étés bloqués, tous les moyens de communications, routiers, ferroviaires, fluviaux, maritimes et aériens avait été stoppés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les campagnes, avaient elles aussi étés quadrillées par les militaires. Des barrages routiers avaient étés posés sur tous les grands axes, et des patrouilles avaient étés organisées dans les zones les plus rurales.

Au fil des heures, les premières informations transmises par les canaux officiels avaient filtré vers la population. La première des nouvelles étant que l'ensemble des villes de la République depuis Reykjavik jusqu' à Bakou, avaient étés placées sous couvre-feu. La raison invoquée pour le verrouillage effectif du continent avait été qu'une _attaque concertée de grande ampleur_ avait juste été commise et que, en prévision d'autres actions des _ennemis de la République_, le couvre-feu resterait en vigueur jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

* * *

><p>Au matin du 25 Novembre, l'ensemble de la République était effectivement bouclée. Un communiqué officiel avait fait était de la mise sous protection des membres du gouvernement dans un lieu tenu secret. Dame Fleur, dont l'image dans les débris de la carlingue avait fait le tour des rédactions, avait émis un communiqué lapidaire, ne précisant rien si ce n'était que jusqu'à nouvel ordre le gouvernement fantôme assumerait la gestion de la crise sous son autorité, et confirmant clairement que la séance spéciale du Sénat se tiendrait bien le surlendemain.<p>

Aucune nouvelle de Lord Harry n'avait pour le moment été diffusée, ce qui dans l'esprit de beaucoup, était comme une confirmation de sa mort. Et déjà les spéculations les plus folles étaient lancées depuis les tours de radios dispatchées dans la _République_. Dans une certaine mesure, ces nouvelles avaient été corroborées par d'autres informations, tout aussi inquiétantes : Une grande offensive avait été simultanément lancée par des ennemis coalisés de la _République_ sur des points stratégiques dans tous l'océan Indien. Aden, et Djibouti avaient été les cibles d'attentats contre les bases républicaines qu'elles contenaient. Une partie de la flotte, basée à Socotra avait été sabotée Des pipelines réutilisés par la _République _avait sautés dans toute la péninsule arabique. En Inde, d'autres attentats avaient touchés Calcutta, Bombay, Dehli et Madras. Les bases républicaines de Decca et de Rangoon avaient étés bombardées par des navires dont on ignorait tout, y compris la provenance. Des manifestations en chaines s'étaient « spontanément » diffusées sur les iles de Sumatra et de Java. Phuket, la seule ville de l'Océanie tenue par la _République _s'était transformée en immense brasier après qu'une suite d'incendies criminels ait été déclenchée, obligeant la garnison à se replier sur le port et à organiser le transfert de la population. Pour couronner le tout, une vidéo montrant un homme se présentant comme Liao Ping, héritier et successeur de Liao Deng, revendiquait explicitement les attaques menées les deux derniers jours et annonçait la prolongation de la guerre dans l'océan Indien et dans le Pacifique ainsi que la multiplication d'actes terroristes dans tout le territoire de la _République_.

Pendant la nuit, les flashs d'information s'étaient succédé, théorisant beaucoup sans donner de précisions. Plusieurs annonces furent faites, détaillant les décisions prises par le gouvernement fantôme depuis son investiture. Des mesures d'exceptions furent adoptées par décret et diffusées par tous les circuits d'informations. Le droit de se réunir en place publique fut suspendu, tout comme le droit de circuler hors de sa circonscription sans autorisation écrite du gouverneur régional et de son cabinet. Tout trouble à l'ordre public, par des actions organisées et consenties, de façon passive comme active pouvait désormais être puni d'emprisonnement sans limitation de durée. La _République_ qui s'était crue un instant sauvée, était retombée dans le chaos et dans la peur.

* * *

><p><span>25 Novembre 2009: Le refuge<span>

Lord Harry James Potter, leader de la résistance, vainqueur de la Guerre Noire, Seigneur-Protecteur de la _République_, Diadoque de la Satis, Grand Maitre de l'ordre de Merlin, Grand Maitre de l'ordre de la Centurie et chef des armées fédérales était assis à son bureau dans le _Refuge_, la plus puissante forteresse de la _République_. Cette place forte, loin d'être une construction récente avait auparavant été la ville fortifiée des Gobelins avant qu'ils ne fussent défaits au printemps 2008. Depuis lors, Dame Fleur avait chargé Andrei Volmikov et la _Satis_ de la réparation de la citadelle, en prévision des crises les plus importantes qu'aurait à endurer la _République_.

Il était arrivé incognito quelques heures auparavant, juste au moment où Fleur, déjà installée dans le _Refuge_, rédigeait l'ordre qui proclamait l'état d'urgence, la mise en place du couvre-feu, et la transition vers le gouvernement de la _Satis_. Et bien que Fleur ait su depuis le départ que la mort d'Harry n'était qu'un leurre, il leur avait fallu du temps à tous deux pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver en paix, temps que le reste de l'équipe d'urgence s'était empressé de leur accorder, les délais étant respectés. Mais maintenant, ils avaient du travail. Il fallait profiter de cette situation qu'ils avaient en partie montée. Il était temps de transformer la _République _et de la faire devenir, une réalité dans le cœur de tous.

Fleur était en réunion avec les membres du gouvernement fantôme quelques étages au-dessus de lui. Ils rédigeaient les décrets d'urgence qui seraient appliqués dans les prochaines heures sur l'ensemble du territoire de la _République_. A ce qu'il semblait, il faudrait encore du temps pour que tous les détails soient réglés dans leur totalité et le gouvernement fantôme, en dépit des apparences, en avait besoin pour être pleinement opérationnel.

Harry travaillait avec son assistant du jour, un certain Francis, sur le discours qu'il allait prononcer devant le _Sénat_ (bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore) le surlendemain. La crise de la _République_, avait réveillée beaucoup plus de tensions que ce qui était originellement prévu. Dans un sens, ces attaques dans l'océan Indien allaient dans la direction que voulait prendre Harry. Mais il avait été étonné de voir le nombre de réactions hostiles qui s'était élevées suite à l'attentat de l'aéroport Maxime (anciennement Saint-Exupéry).

Parallèlement au discours qu'il préparait, et qui allait probablement faire de lui une figure de politique intérieure à part entière, Harry avait gardé une ligne directe avec les différents commandements qui se partageaient l'océan Indien. Depuis le câble qui le reliait à plusieurs millions d'hommes dispatchés partout en Asie et en Afrique, il avait pu garder le contrôle des opérations et organiser une défense proactive des zones stratégiques. Déjà la péninsule Arabique était passée au peigne fin pour éviter les sabotages de l'industrie pétrolière. Pareillement le Caucase – partiellement vidé de ses habitants pendant la guerre noire – était placée sous un couvre-feu encore plus strict que dans le reste de la _République_.

Maintenant, il fallait reprendre en main la situation. Et faire un grand ménage dans le système pour éviter l'immobilisme et la corruption. A commencer par le cercle immédiat des protecteurs conjoints. Certains avaient beaucoup trop profités de leurs charges pour s'enrichir et agir en criminels dans la plus totale impunité. Andrei Volmikov surtout. Oh ! Il était un atout appréciable, c'est vrai, et un exécutant hors pair, doublé d'un fanatique de la première heure. Mais il était allé trop loin dans beaucoup de domaines, et d'abord avec les Gobelins. Si Harry était content du résultat final – un asservissement total des créatures et la possession des leviers économiques – les méthodes auraient pu être différentes. Pas qu'elles le gênent en soi, encore une fois telle n'était pas la question, mais un jour prochain, quelqu'un finirait par poser des questions. Et il fallait mieux profiter de la position de force actuelle pour recréer l'histoire et accuser un _responsable_ maintenant que d'attendre qu'on aille en chercher d'autres. Et surtout, Andrei en savait beaucoup trop. Il avait été là dès la première heure de la résistance et avait forgé la légende des _combattants de la liberté_. Il avait participé à tout le processus d'unification de la _République_ et avait agi de concert avec ses activités de propagande dans l'épuration des _ennemis de l'intérieur_ des _collaborateurs_ et des _traitres_. Il en savait bien trop pour qu'on puisse le laisser en liberté, raison pour laquelle Harry avait signé son ordre d'arrestation moins de trois heures auparavant.

_Toc toc_.

« -Entrez Deborah, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Milord… » Elle laissa un moment d'attente protocolaire, que Harry pressa d'un mouvement de main « Andrei Volmikov a été mis aux arrêts il y a une heure. Il est actuellement entre les mains du Losange pour un interrogatoire. Nous avons retrouvés des preuves sur lui et à son domicile. Elles sont actuellement analysées par la Satis. Nous avons aussi retrouvé un carnet d'adresses et de noms, avec des sommes d'argent et des dates écrites. Nous suspectons des malversations et de la corruption. Dans ce cas, ce sera en plus de la trahison un autre chef d'inculpation à son encontre.

-Je vois… Veillez à le garder sous haute sécurité jusqu'à nouvel ordre interdiction de toute communication avec lui. Ne lui apportez ni de quoi lire, ni de quoi écrire. Je veux un rapport complet de l'interrogatoire, de tous ses contacts, de tous ses plans. Lorsque ce sera fait, transférez-le ici, dans la prison du _refuge_.

- Bien sire. Le Cheik Salim a envoyé un message à destination du gouvernement fantôme. Il veut savoir si son ordre de mission a changé et il indique que sans réponse immédiate, il sera contraint d'annuler ses pourparlers avec les autorités locales au Sud Sahel.

- Envoyez un memo à Salim. Dites-lui que les troubles internes à la _République _ne changent en rien sa mission. Qu'il retarde de quelques jours sa rencontre avec les chefs Tébou et Touareg, mais en ce qui le concerne, rien n'a bougé.

- Et pour les tractations avec les loyalistes Colombiens, sire ?

- Je crois que nous allons devoir attendre quelques semaines avant d'y songer. Je n'imaginais pas que Deng repartirait à l'attaque de sitôt… mettez ce dossier en attente, nous avons trop peu d'informations pour décider de quoi que ce soit. Autre chose ?

- Le verrouillage de la _République _se déroule comme prévu, malgré quelques accrochages de ci de là : à Sébastopol un mouvement de grève a touché les raffineries et des attaques ont étés lancées contre les pipelines, mais les dégâts sont mineurs et les responsables sont traqués en ce moment même. Le général Al-Zahiyour fait état de troubles dans la région de Naples, et il a dû déployer ses hommes pour casser les émeutes à Capoue. Il y a eu quelques affrontements à Madrid et Barcelone et des cambriolages à Reykjavik. Les gouverneurs régionaux maintiennent dans l'ensemble le calme par contre… » Elle fit une petite pause pour lire quelques notes « le gouverneur de Minsk indique des mouvements étranges dans son secteur. Il croit qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un réseau interne contre la _République _et demande des directives que doit-on lui répondre ?

- Transmettez le dossier à la _Satis_ et dites-leur de ménager le gouverneur… Machenko je crois ? Si ses informations sont exactes, qu'il s'attende à des avis favorables dans les prochaines semaines… Autre chose ?

- Non milord, les autres dossiers sont déjà traités ou en cours de traitement par les bureaux de la pyramide.

- Excellent. Veillez à garder ces troubles du grand public. Je veux un rapport des opérations toutes les deux heures. Envoyez une confirmation à la convocation du parlement en suivant la procédure convenue. Prévenez Dame Fleur des décisions prises et envoyez un message au quartier général de la zone sud-est asiatique. L'état d'alerte reste de mise tant que la crise de la _République _reste en cours. Le code opérationnel est _vigilance_ allez…

-Entendu mon seigneur. » La secrétaire tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque Lord Harry la héla une dernière fois :

« -Déborah ? Bon travail jusqu'à présent, continuez. » Sur une révérence la secrétaire passa la porte, laissant un Harry songeur à son bureau.

* * *

><p><em>La purge<em>. C'est le nom qui serait donné par la suite aux quatre jours compris entre le 24 et le 28 Novembre 2009. Pendant ce laps de temps, le gouvernement fantôme de la _Satis _avait organisé l'arrestation de plusieurs centaines de personnes : figures politiques, responsables administratifs, chefs d'entreprises, officiers de l'armée, ils avaient tous en commun leur réserve vis-à-vis de la _République _et les critiques qu'ils avaient formulés à l'encontre du pouvoir central. Leur autre caractéristique était que pour la plupart ils étaient membres du _Parti indépendantiste _qui prônait à terme la disparition pure et simple de la _République _pour revenir à des Etats-nations. Ce parti, qui mettait l'existence même de la _République_ en danger, était suspecté d'être en collusion avec les terroristes et la _horde_ des Liao dans le but de détruire les institutions créées depuis la guerre noire. Pour cette raison, la _Satis _avait ordonné la détention de tous les opposants, réels ou considérés comme tels, jusqu'attente d'un procès qui aurait lieu les mois suivants.

La plupart des prisonniers furent arrêtés sans difficultés et placés en détention dans les prisons du _Ministerium_ ou du _Refuge _pour les plus dangereux d'entre eux. Parmi eux, on comptait un sixième des membres du congrès, quatre ministres, sept officiers d'Etat-Major, dix juges et un conseiller spécial : Andrei Volmikov. Néanmoins quelques-uns résistèrent à leurs arrestation et durent, soit être appréhendés par la force soit être abattus pour les plus violents d'entre eux.

La fin de l'opération comptabilisa neuf-cent soixante-quatorze arrestations, deux-cent dix-sept morts, cinquante-quatre avis de recherches et douze exécutions sommaires. Dans les rangs de la _Satis_, on dénombra sur les quelques douze mille cinq cent hommes mobilisés soixante-quatre blessés et vingt-neuf morts.

* * *

><p>Molly, William, Ronald et Hermione Weasley. Les derniers membres adultes d'une famille en lambeaux. Depuis le début de la guerre noire, onze ans auparavant, la mort avait sévit dans cette famille, aveugle et cruelle. Après la fuite de la famille d'Angleterre, en 1997, ils avaient décidés de s'établir pour un temps en Egypte, où William (Bill) avait des contacts. Pendant sept mois, ils avaient pu survivre grâce à l'argent qu'ils avaient dérobé à Harry Potter et à de menus travaux pour subsister. Pourtant, ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés en difficultés, et cela pour deux raisons.<p>

D'abord, l'expansion de Lord Voldemort menaçait directement la famille, puisque par leur association avec Harry, leur _traitrise de leur sang_ et leur lutte ouverte au sein de l'ordre du Phénix ils étaient des opposants de fait au régime de terreur mis en place par le mage noir. De nombreuses tentatives de capture puis d'assassinat avaient étés portés à leur encontre, jusqu'à couter la vie d'Arthur, resté en arrière dans leur petite maison du Caire pour permettre aux autres membres de sa famille de s'échapper.

L'argent volé par les Weasley avait par la suite fondu comme neige au soleil devant les dépenses qu'impliquaient des déplacements constants pour protéger une famille nombreuse. Après l'Egypte, ils étaient partis au Kenya, à Mombassa pendant deux ans, où Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés lorsque la grossesse de cette dernière fût confirmée, et de là en Afrique du Sud jusqu'en Février 2003. A cette date, la rumeur des émeutes qui avaient frappés l'Asie était arrivée jusqu'en Afrique ou des massacres avaient touchés toutes les grandes villes, y compris Bloemfontein au centre du pays, où ils avaient pris résidence. Sans possibilités de sortir du pays maintenant que le transport aérien était arrêté, que le trafic maritime était pour ainsi dire inexistant, que les véhicules étaient immobilisés faute d'essence et que leur magie était sévèrement restreinte – Charlie, George et Ginevra (Ginny) ayant perdu leurs baguettes – ils avaient dû se battre pour survivre, et s'enfuir à travers le Bush vers le Cap pour espérer s'en sortir. Il leur avait fallu près de trois semaines pour attendre le Cap et deux semaines de plus pour trouver un navire en Etat de navigation dans la ville en proie à la guerre civile. Pendant ces cinq semaines, Fred et Charlie avaient perdus la vie à cause de balles perdues et Hermione avait fait une fausse couche après qu'une explosion ne manque de peu de la tuer.

Finalement en Mai 2003, Les Weasley avaient pu embarquer sur une petite goélette le _dead merchant_ qui devait rallier en dix mois Perth avec des escales dans l'océan Indien, depuis Victoria dans les Seychelles jusqu'à Bandung en Indonésie, en passant par Mahé dans les Maldives et Colombo au Sri Lanka. Le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les passagers attaqués par des pirates et détournés vers Mogadiscio, n'eusse été par leur magie, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait survécu. Toutes leurs affaires avaient été volées à Mahé et Ginny avait disparue à Bandung : probablement détenue par une des mafias locales contre une rançon que personne n'aurait pu payer. L'arrivée à Perth fût tout aussi chaotique que le départ du Cap. L'agglomération était en ruine et totalement déserte. Les quelques marins qui avaient guidé le navire jusqu'à la cité avaient préférés partir plutôt que de rester dans une ville fantôme. Les Weasley s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls dans une ville dépeuplée, sans logement, ni nourriture.

Pendant plus de trois mois, ils avaient survécu dans les décombres grâce à ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans les magasins d'alimentation abandonnés. Puis, après avoir fait des réserves de nourriture et d'objets de première nécessité, ils avaient quitté la place pour se retirer dans l'Out back, dans un endroit désert où ils se sentiraient à l'abri. C'est là, avec quelques survivants découverts dans leur périple qu'ils avaient bâti un ranch avec un élevage de lapins et de porcs, ce qui leur permettrait de subsister tant qu'il le faudrait. Ils avaient placés l'ensemble de la propriété sous _fidélius_, et avaient pu monter, avec la trentaine de rescapés, une communauté indépendante et autosuffisante.

De ce ranch, qu'ils avaient appelés _le terrier_ en mémoire de leur ancienne maison aujourd'hui disparue, ils avaient appris les avancées de la guerre en Europe et la propagation du chaos à travers le monde. Ils avaient suivis les combats du _Chevalier Blanc _et de sa _Dame Blanche_ contre les Mangemorts. Ils avaient suivis la bataille de Londres, et la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort.

Après la victoire, les Weasley avaient songés à revenir en Angleterre. Après tout la situation s'était calmée et la paix était restaurée. Peut-être même que Harry et Fleur accepteraient de les aidés ? Mais un discours de Fleur les avait finalement dissuadés : lors de la première séance plénière du Congrès le 6 Octobre 2007, un an jour pour jour après la bataille finale sur le toit du parlement, Fleur avait dénoncé _ces hommes et ces femmes, qui abandonnaient leurs fils et leurs filles, leurs frères et leurs parents à des morts atroces pour s'enfuir sans remords, dans l'opprobre et la honte_. Alors, les Weasley avaient compris. Ils ne recevraient jamais de pardon pour leur fuite, et seraient traités en criminels si jamais ils osaient retourner chez eux.

Molly et Ronald avaient particulièrement mal réagis face à ce discours. Hermione avait tenté de rationaliser les choses et Percy était resté silencieux. Pendant plus d'une semaine il n'avait pas parlé, jusqu'à ce que sa mère le retrouve, les veines ouvertes dans sa baignoire, une lettre d'explications à son coté. La honte d'avoir abandonné son pays avait finalement été la plus forte. Et d'entre tous, il était celui qui avait placé le plus de valeur dans son honneur.

Lentement, après la mort de son troisième fils, Molly avait sombré dans la folie. Voyant des morts, parlant toute seule, délirant dans son sommeil, elle avait finalement perdu pied avec la réalité. Ron et Hermione avaient tentés de l'aider du mieux de leurs capacités, mais s'étaient bientôt résolus à l'évidence. William et George s'étaient enfoncés dans le travail pour oublier leurs peines. Ensemble ils avaient construit des structures pour les aidés dans leurs vies de paysans. Un moulin pour moudre le peu de blé dont ils disposaient, des canaux d'irrigation pour les bêtes et l'agriculture, des enclos et des étables pour l'hiver, ils avaient, à force de patience, doté leur petite communauté d'une quarantaine de personnes dont une douzaine d'enfants, des outils dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre.

En fin 2007, la communauté, maintenant dotée d'un poste de télévision récupéré dans les ruines de Perth et d'un groupe électrogène volé dans une propriété abandonnée à une centaine de kilomètres de chez eux avaient suivis les débuts de la guerre au Népal et l'expédition contre Liao Deng. Ils avaient revus à la télévision, pour la première fois depuis dix ans, le visage de l'homme et de la femme qu'ils avaient abandonnés à leurs sorts en Angleterre. _Harry, juste Harry_ était le maitre incontesté de l'Europe et de l'Asie. _La jolie fleur _régnait à ses coté sur la plus grande puissance de ce monde dévasté. Ensemble, ils accumulaient les victoires, les richesses, la gloire et le pouvoir dont tous pouvaient rêver.

En fin Septembre 2009, alors que _Lord Harry _gagnait la guerre en Inde, les Weasley prirent la décision de revenir dans leur foyer. La naissance du petit Hugo en 2005, fils de Ron et d'Hermione, avait achevé de les convaincre. Ils voulaient que leur fils connaisse le monde d'où il était originaire, et qu'il puisse trouver des racines véritables. La question de son éducation était aussi posée. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était advenu de Poudlard. Le château avait-il été reconstruit après son incendie de 2006 ? Que se passait-il pour l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers ? Autant de questions sans réponses mais qu'il devenait urgent de connaitre à mesure que Hugo grandissait. Aussi les deux époux laisseraient leur fils en Australie tandis qu'ils iraient plaider leur cause devant Harry et Fleur.

Ensemble, ils prirent un bateau dans la rade abandonnée de Perth, réparèrent le vaisseau et se dirigèrent droit vers Madras où se trouvait la capitale régionale de l'Inde. De là ils iraient où on leur indiquerait. Peut-être, seraient-ils entendus ? Peut-être pourraient-ils rentrer chez eux ?

* * *

><p><span>Lyon, quartier des ministères, 28 Novembre 2009<span>

Le soleil se leva dans un brouillard morne sur le quartier des ministères, que seule la Pyramide déchirait par sa hauteur. La lumière des réverbères laissa progressivement la place aux phares des transports de troupes qui se déployaient tout autour des bâtiments officiels. Aujourd'hui la _République _attaquée se retrouvait, et la _Protectrice conjointe_ parlerait au peuple. Avec la disparition apparente du _Protecteur_, sa sécurité devenait d'autant plus importante, que sans elle s'instaurerait le chaos.

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu paraitre étrange pour les quidams de voir l'ascendant qu'avait la maitresse de la _République_ sur les militaires. Et pourtant, son rôle de commandante en chef pendant la guerre noire lui assurait un soutien indéfectible de toutes les forces armées, et ce, surtout chez les vétérans. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais l'influence, le charisme, ni l'expérience d'Harry dans le domaine des forces armées et de la tactique, mais pour la plupart des généraux ainsi que pour l'ensemble des hommes de rang et des officiers, si Lord Harry lui faisait confiance, eux le pouvaient également. Qui plus est, elle avait su se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qu'était la reconstruction de la _République_. La plupart des grands travaux de structures et d'infrastructure, en bref, la réorganisation basique de la société avait été en grande partie de son ressort. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur au plus grand nombre et pour une majorité des civils elle était au moins aussi populaire que ne l'était son compagnon. Dans les faits, elle avait un pouvoir et des responsabilités équivalentes sinon supérieures à celles d'Harry au sein de la République, pas que cela les gênent l'un ou l'autre étant habitués à travailler en tandem.

Avec le manque de nouvelles du Seigneur-protecteur, les commentaires allaient bon train, notamment dans les médias. Malgré le peu de faits beaucoup avaient acceptés la mort du Lord et avaient vu l'absence de communiqué officiel comme un signe de désarroi de la Protectrice. Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils formaient un couple solide et que depuis longtemps déjà La protectrice signait ses documents officiels _Fleur Potter._ D'autres voyaient le temps de réaction comme celui de mise en place d'une transition vers un nouveau régime, sans Fleur. Pour tout le monde, il était de toute façon évident que sans Lord Harry, Dame Fleur ne pourrait pas gouverner efficacement seule en prenant en compte les menaces extérieures. Dès lors, il apparaissait probable que Fleur viendrait au-devant des sénateurs pour leur proposer un plan de transition viable et où elle cèderait probablement tout ou partie de son pouvoir à une nouvelle entité institutionnelle.

De neuf à onze heures, les convois transportant Dame Fleur et ses conseillers arrivèrent à la Pyramide. La composition des convois était à l'image de la situation. Vingt-cinq voitures blindées sur trois rangs précédées et suivies par des transports de troupes et des tanks. Une protection aérienne de sept hélicoptères par convoi eux-mêmes guidés par des avions de surveillance et des drones. Cinq itinéraires avaient été prévus avec trois passages de convois par itinéraires. Sur les quinze convois, dix étaient des leurres. Pour augmenter encore la protection tous les souterrains et autres égouts passant même à proximité des itinéraires prévus avaient étés quadrillés et protégés par un détachement entier des troupes de choc. Au total, l'ensemble de l'opération mobilisait quelques dix mille hommes pour un coût total d'environ neuf-cent soixante-huit mille Crédits soit un million et demi de Galions ou sept millions de Livres Sterling.

Les sénateurs et autres gouverneurs régionaux étaient arrivés dans la capitale la veille. Suivant un protocole et des mesures de sécurité strictes, ils avaient étés confinés dans leur appartements réservés près de l'enceinte du Sénat. Protégés par un régiment des troupes d'élite, chacun des sept-cent cinquante membres avaient deux gardes du corps personnels pour l'occasion et d'une voiture personnelle avec un plan d'évacuation propre mis à leur disposition. Là encore, tout était fait pour assurer une protection optimale et éviter les dérapages.

A treize heures trente, le sénat se rassembla et à quatorze heures, Fleur apparut aux côtés d'Harry, sous le choc de l'assemblée et devant des millions de téléspectateurs. Entièrement circulaire, la chambre du sénat était formée de douze rangs de sièges entourant un pupitre unique en rotation lente. Au premier rang, se trouvaient les ministres et leurs chefs de départements, les délégués de la _Satis_ et le porte-parole du gouvernement fantôme. Au milieu d'eux, les _Protecteurs-conjoints_ avaient leur siège sur une petite estrade. Sur le deuxième rang et jusqu'au septième, les _Populares_ avaient leurs sièges attribués en fonction de leur région géographique. Le huitième rang et jusqu'au dixième était l'espace des _Optimates_ eux encore organisés en régions. Enfin les deux derniers rangs étaient réservés aux gouverneurs régionaux en tant qu'invités lors des séances habituelles et participant lors des séances plénières. Pour superviser l'ensemble, un conseil de douze _Archontes _assis face aux Protecteurs-conjoints et comprenant au moins deux juges et deux anciens sénateurs réglait les débats et donnait la parole. L'ordre du jour était la prérogative des protecteurs conjoints ou à _délégué plénipotentiaire_ désigné par les protecteurs.

_« A la demande de la Protectrice-conjointe Lady Fleur Emily Delacour, nous, suivant les lois de la République et en accord avec les principes qui nous lient, avons convoqués l'assemblée en séance plénière ce jour Samedi 28 Novembre 2009. Ce faisant, nous disons que chaque décision et chaque injonction prise par notre assemblée, librement réunie et représentative de notre peuple, à force de loi dans les territoires de la République, et est appelé à le devenir dans les territoires qui n'y seraient pas encore associés. Nous déclarons donc ouverte cette dix-neuvième séance du congrès. Que le bien commun devienne le bien de tous »_

Par ces mots, devenus rituels lors des assemblées plénières, le premier _Archonte_ Théodori Vicenzo imposa le silence aux sénateurs. Bientôt, il continua :

_« Nous donnons la parole au Protecteurs-conjoints Lord Harry James Potter et Lady Fleur Emily Delacour » _

A ces mots, Harry et Fleur se levèrent lentement et se dirigèrent vers le pupitre sur son socle rotatif. Ils étaient habillés de leurs vêtements d'apparat : un uniforme noir et or de général avec l'écusson de la République sur l'épaule et le bandeau rouge et bleu de Grand Maitre de l'ordre de la Centurie pour Harry et une longue robe noire et argent avec des bordures pourpres et le bandeau bleu ciel du Grand Maitre de l'ordre de Merlin pour Fleur. Prenant sa respiration et buvant une gorgée d'eau apportée par son assistant, Harry tria ses notes, lança un sourire à Fleur, auquel elle répondit et fixa la caméra qui retransmettait l'ensemble en direct. Fleur fit de même quelques instants plus tard.

_« Amis, citoyens, peuples de la République et d'ailleurs,_

_Si nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui, c'est parce que des événements extrêmement graves ont secoués notre République. Des attaques infâmes, lâches et sans scrupules ont tentés de diviser ce que nous avons mis tant de peine à construire ensemble. La République a été touchée dans son cœur lorsque des forces hostiles et barbares ont décidés que le chaos devait l'emporter sur l'ordre d'une nation qui a déjà tant souffert. La République, pour laquelle tant d'entre nous ont fait des sacrifices, allant jusqu'à donner leurs vies dans des contrées lointaines contre des ennemis dont ils ignoraient tout, cette République est aujourd'hui agressée mais n'est pas à genoux. _

_L'attaque du 24 Novembre contre le convoi qui ramenait Liao Deng de Rangoon, et qui a résulté en sa mort et à celle de dix-neuf autres personnes, est le fait d'un groupe brutal qui se reconnait sous le nom du __Pacte__. Ce groupe, basé principalement en Océanie fût un allié de longue date de Liao Deng et de sa horde. Nous avons des preuves substantielles de leur implication dans des actions de guérilla à travers toute l'Asie du Sud Est. Nous savons aussi qu'ils furent impliqués auprès de nos ennemis lors de la campagne en Inde et aujourd'hui encore en Chine. Je peux vous assurer, qu'ils seront traqués jusqu'au dernier et traduits en justice. _

_Outre l'attaque terroriste perpétrée à l'aéroport Maxime le 24 Novembre, des actions dirigées et concertées par nos ennemis coalisés ont touchés nos forces et nos intérêts dans divers points de l'océan Indien et de la péninsule Arabique. Ces attaques, bien que surprenantes par leur ampleur et leur organisation n'en sont cependant pas le fait des populations locales ainsi que nous pourrions le croire. Ces peuples amis, avec lesquels nous gardons de bonnes relations, et que nous espérons voir à terme entrer au sein de la République, sont autant des victimes que nos soldats. Nos ennemis lors de ces attaques restent les même. Ils ne resteront pas impunis. _

_Aujourd'hui, la République que nous avions conçue comme un idéal de liberté et d'égalité se trouve violée dans son intégrité de la façon la plus grave. Des agents dormants, à la solde de notre pire ennemi la Horde ont infiltrés notre administration, créant corruption et immobilisme là où nous avons besoin d'honnêteté et d'innovation. Ces agents dormants, liés à certains des membres les plus proéminents de notre administration, de notre Etat, de notre armée et de notre système judiciaire, ont délibérément tentés de renversé l'idéal de la République et d'abattre ses institutions pour leur seul profit. Par mesure de précaution, tous les suspects y compris ceux issus du congrès et de la Pyramide ont étés placés aux arrêts. Ils seront poursuivis et jugés équitablement par des tribunaux libres. En cela nous invoquons le principe de sécurité primordiale qui donne à l'institution de la Satis tout pouvoir pour pourchasser et vaincre nos ennemis. _

_Je sais que notre silence, à Fleur comme à moi-même a pu troubler sinon choquer certains. Ne croyez cependant pas qu'il s'agissait de lâcheté ou d'un quelconque confort. Dans les heures qui ont suivis l'attaque et que, par chance, j'ai pu éviter grâce à un contretemps à Rangoon, nous avons conjointement décidés, de profiter de la situation pour démasquer les traitres qui profiteraient surement de ma mort pour relâcher leur vigilance. Je suis heureux de dire que ce stratagème a fonctionné et que grâce à cela nous avons pu accumuler une grande quantité d'informations. Nous savons où se terrent la plupart de nos ennemis. Nous savons quels sont leurs plans. Nous savons quand et comment ils comptent agir et nous allons nous préparer en circonstance. _

_C'est ce qui me permet de vous dire solennellement que d'ici un an ans, la guerre sera définitivement terminée. Bientôt, la Horde sera entièrement défaite et ses chefs traduits en justice. A l'heure où je vous parle, nos hommes courageux sont déjà à l'assaut de nos adversaires partout où ils se trouvent. Et je peux vous promettre, que la République triomphera, tant par son courage et sa détermination, que par la justice et la liberté qui l'anime. Nos hommes, bien dirigés et bien entrainés, auront le dernier mot de ce conflit meurtrier. _

_Si il est vrai que nos ennemis ont pu nous attaquer, nous ne devons pas succomber à la peur. Face à ces assauts, nous devons rester uns et uns nous resterons. Nos ennemis ont tentés de nous diviser et de plonger notre société dans le chaos ? Je suis heureux de dire qu'ils ont lamentablement échoués. Nos ennemis ont tentés de nous noyer dans le doute et dans la désunion ? Je suis heureux de dire que ressortons de cette épreuve plus unis et plus déterminés que jamais. _

_Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un seul homme qui était visé par des attaques d'une envergure inouïe ce n'est pas un seul homme qui a été la cible des traîtres qui se terrent quand ils devraient aller au combat dignement. Ce n'est pas un seul homme qui vient vers vous aujourd'hui vous porter un message d'espoir en nous et en notre futur à tous. Je peux vous assurer, que mon dévouement et ma détermination seront sans failles. Je peux vous assurer qu'avec Fleur, nous réduirons ces problèmes qui gangrènent notre société. Et parce que nous sommes unis, dans les moments doux comme dans les plus difficiles, nous vaincrons, comme nous avons déjà vaincu, comme nous continuerons à le faire. Mais sans vous, peuple de la République, sans votre soutien et votre accord, nous ne ferons jamais ce qui doit être fait. C'est pour cela qu'ensemble et solennellement, nous vous demandons de nous accorder votre confiance. Nous savons quelles sont vos peurs, et nous faisons et ferons tout pour les éloignés. Mais pour ce faire, nous devons rester unis et unis nous resterons. _

_Dans les prochains jours, le couvre-feu qui touche la République sera progressivement levé. L'armée restera en état d'alerte et continuera à se déployer dans les grandes villes sous l'autorité des commandements militaires compétents et en collaboration avec les gouverneurs régionaux concernés, mais progressivement, et à mesure que le niveau de sécurité se stabilisera, la situation reviendra à la normale. Parallèlement, le gouvernement fantôme, ayant accompli un admirable travail en période de crise, va de la même façon, et dans les mêmes délais, rendre ses leviers de commandement sur l'exécutif. D'ici la fin de la semaine, le gouvernement sera de nouveau revenu à la normale. Enfin, la Satis continuera son remarquable travail de recherche de tous les ennemis de la République. Et comme nous acceptons, dans les plus durs moments des sacrifices nécessaires, nous nous plierons ensemble à toutes les exigences qui pourraient être requises par la Satis et ses représentants. A tous les échelons de l'Etat et de la société, dans toutes les circonstances nous aiderons le travail d'investigation de la Satis, car c'est par elle que sont assurés notre sécurité et notre confort de vie. Je vous promets que bientôt ces mesures strictes serons levées, et ayant confiance en leur remarquable travail et leur passion pour la République, je ne doute pas de leurs résultats. _

_Dans les prochaines semaines, de grandes choses seront faites notamment en matière sociale et économique. Pendant que nous détruirons nos ennemis à l'extérieur, nous aurons besoin de votre soutien pour ces projets qui renforceront et amélioreront la vie dans la République. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire, que les pénuries qui ont trop longtemps menacés notre mode de vie, vont progressivement prendre fin. Et je me joins à Fleur, lorsqu'elle vous promet que notre économie sera définitivement stabilisée d'ici au 1 Juin de l'année prochaine. Notre grand programme de logement et de transport arrive à la moitié son terme : Et nous sommes en avance. Notre programme de santé arrive à la moitié de son terme : et nous sommes en avance. Notre programme d'éducation arrive dans sa phase finale : Et nous avons remplis et dépassés nos objectifs. _

_Ce que nous voulons vous dire, c'est que nous remplirons nos engagements. Des ruines qui nous ont étés laissées, nous allons créer un joyau. De la haine et de la barbarie qui nous a été laissée en héritage, nous allons construire une société de paix et sécurité, sans injustice car constante dans ses décisions et égale devant la loi. Du sang et de la mort dont nous avons émergé mais qui continue à hanter nos cœurs nous allons offrir à nos enfants un héritage dont ils pourront être fiers. _

_Nos ennemis ont déjà été identifiés, et beaucoup d'entre eux ont été arrêtés. Ce fut le fait d'hommes et de femmes courageux, qui en ont trop souvent payés le prix le plus lourd. Et un jour, dans dix ans ou dans cent, lorsque nous et nos enfants regarderons en arrière, nous ne verrons plus la mort et le chaos, mais le courage et l'espoir de voir advenir un monde meilleur. C'est pour cela que nous nous battons. C'est pour cela que nous luttons. Et Fleur et moi vous le disons : ce rêve est à portée de main. Je vous remercie. _

_Vive la liberté, vive la paix, vive la République » _

Avec la fin du discours, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentirent dans la chambre du Congrès. Et bientôt ce fut l'ensemble de l'assistance qui acclamât debout le couple de Protecteurs-conjoints. Harry et Fleur levèrent leurs mains enlacées au ciel et échangèrent un sourire éclatant : jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réussis.

* * *

><p><span>Maison de sécurité de la Satis, Banlieue de Naples<span>

Au moment où Gustav finit d'entendre l'allocution de son maitre, il sentir effleurer doucement la lame d'un couteau sur sa gorge. Et dans un gémissement proche de la reconnaissance, il rendit son dernier souffle en se noyant dans son propre sang. L'agresseur tira alors une mince baguette de sa manche, et d'un mouvement, le corps brula dans un torrent de flammes. Bientôt son assassin, observant la dépouille incandescente laissa lui aussi s'échapper un soupir, et dans un murmure dit au vent brulant :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu vivre encore longtemps… j'espère que… que tu trouveras la paix où que tu ailles… Gustav… Ne…»

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc le second chapitre de la fin de la guerre. Mais est-ce vraiment la fin ? On m'avait demandé un petit topo sur les Weasley, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Personnellement je crois qu'il y a du potentiel avec ce qui leur arrive. Si vous voulez des précisions, n'hésitez pas à en demander.<strong>

**Finalement j'ai décidé de retarder mon chapitre sanguinolent. Ce sera le prochain. Ou peut-être le suivant. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais tacher de continuer. En ce qui concerne le couple Harry/Fleur, maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, je vais beaucoup plus détailler. J'ai quelques idées mais vous pouvez toujours en soumettre…**

**Je remercie particulièrement gilderien, Jordan07200, Ronald92 et Jonathan pour leurs reviews. **

**Je sais, je n'ai pas publié sur l'****Ouroboros de Cristal****. Petite panne d'inspiration mais la suite arrivera, je n'ai pas oublié. Juré. **

**N OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS**

**Amicalement **

**Sampaad **


	7. Chapitre III: Dans les caves du rocher

**Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs. Je préviens que ce chapitre est plutôt morbide. Comme j'ai planté le décor, je veux que vous compreniez ce qu'est réellement la guerre, dans ce qu'elle a de plus sale, de plus noir. La raison d'être de ce chapitre est de nous permettre par la suite d'apprécier le fait que les choses aillent mieux. Je ne suis pas un partisan du **_**Happy end**_**, comme l'histoire que décrit ce chapitre va maintenant vous le prouver si vous ne vous en doutiez pas. Bonne lecture. Sampaad.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 Dans les caves du Rocher<p>

Dimanche 31 Janvier 2010

La cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aurait difficilement pu être plus lugubre. Une lumière froide et blafarde était projetée sur la pierre grise, tandis que le vent chargé d'Iode soufflait en permanence, maintenant la température bien en dessous du confortable. La pièce en elle-même, était aussi sordide que les prisonniers qu'elle habitait généralement. De cinq mètres sur cinq, ses murs uniformes étaient équipés à espace régulier d'anneaux métalliques rouillés. Elle n'était meublée en tout et pour tout que d'un lit de camp, recouvert d'une couverture moisie par endroits et bien insuffisante face au déchainement des éléments qui hurlaient de l'autre côté du soupirail. La pierre glaciale était constamment humide et semblait faite pour laisser passer les courants d'air. Les recoins grouillaient de vase puante où pullulait une vermine indescriptible. Sur le lit grinçant, tremblaient de froid et de peur deux jeunes adultes en proie aux insomnies : Ronald et Hermione Weasley étaient à Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Leur parcours depuis le départ de Perth avait été on ne peut plus rectiligne. Leur voilier abimé par les vents de la mousson avait été arraisonné par un destroyer de la République, <em>L'Eloquent<em>, qui croisait dans les eaux profondes du golfe du Bengale. Une opération de remorquage avait suivi et devait les conduire jusqu'à Vishakhapatnam, la base où le navire devait mouiller. Le voyage avait poursuivi son cours jusqu'à ce que le commandant du vaisseau, le Capitaine Frantz Von Mühlberg ne compare leurs noms avec la banque de données du renseignement naval et de la Satis. Devant l'intitulé : SOUPSONNES DE HAUTE TRAHISON/FUGITIF/PRESUME DECEDES, il les avait immédiatement mis aux arrêts, confisqué tous leurs effets personnels et contacté la base de rattachement. C'est à cette occasion qu'il avait appris leur statut de sorciers lorsque, pour se défendre, ils avaient brandis leurs baguettes sans effets néanmoins à cause des protections en place sur le vaisseau.

Moins de trois heures après cet accrochage, Mühlberg était en ligne téléphonique directe avec la _Pyramide_ et décrivait ses prisonniers à _Lord Harry James Potter_ en personne, à l'étonnement de l'officier-commandant et à la révérence quasi-religieuse des marins assemblés autour du haut-parleur pour entendre la voix du _Protecteur de la République_. Après confirmation de l'identité des passagers, Lord Harry avait ordonné le détournement du navire vers Madras, intimé à la plus grande précaution vis-à-vis des prisonniers et avait remercié Mühlberg en lui annonçant à lui ainsi qu'à tous ses hommes que leur participation à l'arrestation des deux fugitifs ne serait pas oubliée.

Pendant la nuit, cinq navires de guerre de la _République_ avaient rejoints _L'Eloquent_, et comme convenu, ils avaient détournés leur cap vers Madras où les attendait un comité d'accueil. Ils rejoignirent finalement le port dans l'après-midi où l'amiral de la Flotte, le chef de section local de la _Satis _et le gouverneur régional les attendaient. Les prisonniers furent prestement envoyés vers l'aéroport d'où décollerait un avion spécialement affrété pour eux, tandis que les marins depuis les officiers jusqu'aux aides de bord recevaient une prime équivalent un an de leur salaire habituel, une permission de deux mois et une citation spéciale dans leurs dossiers personnels. A Frantz Von Mühlberg serait également décernée une médaille _de compagnon de l'ordre de la Centurie troisième classe_, pour service rendu à la _République_.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Hermione et Ronald furent placés sous véritasérum et interrogés par des agents de la _Satis_ pour confirmer une fois pour toutes leurs identités, comprendre le motif de leur voyage, et faire un historique basique de leurs allés et venues des mois précédents. Ayant leurs informations, les officiers exécutèrent leurs ordres de transférer les prisonniers vers Londres. Après un voyage de douze heures, avec un repas frugal et une perte totale de repères, Hermione et Ronald atterrirent au nouvel aéroport de Londres, où ils furent pris en charge par des agents de sécurité et emmenés par fourgon pénitentiaire à Edinbourg jusqu'à une corvette amarrée au quai, et de là à Azkaban.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés dans l'ancienne forteresse, sans la moindre nouvelle extérieure. Depuis leur arrivée, il n'était pas passé une journée sans qu'ils soient placés sous véritasérum et interrogés. Là encore, Hermione et Ronald avaient étés complètement perdus. Les séances interrogatoires avaient lieu à des moments aléatoires de la journée et les questions posées n'avaient souvent aucuns liens entre elles. Ainsi à la question _Combien avez-vous de frères ? _pouvait suivre une du genre de _Que fait-on avec une aiguille _?

En dépit des apparences, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu à subir une quelconque torture. L'un des enquêteurs, un homme répondant au nom de Mattias les avaient informés que Lord Harry avait spécifiquement interdit toute atteinte physique contre eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et si leurs conditions de détention étaient loin d'être idéales avec une nourriture répugnante la seule chose qu'ils avaient eu à craindre avait été la morsure du froid, qui ne pouvait même pas être imputée aux Détraqueurs, exterminés pendant la guerre noire. Et pourtant en dépit de cela, l'atmosphère restait lourde et pesante, comme si l'aura malfaisante des créatures continuait d'habiter les lieux.

Pas plus les prisonniers que leurs geôliers ne se faisaient d'illusions. Ronald et Hermione s'affaiblissaient à vue d'œil, et ni la nourriture ni les vêtements ne leurs permettrait de continuer éternellement dans de telles conditions d'incarcération. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de rester près l'un de l'autre, pour se donner des forces, pour se réchauffer et aussi pour se sentir moins seuls dans ce que les Sorciers appelaient auparavant _L'antichambre de l'Enfer_. Mais ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite d'eux n'était plus de leur ressort. Et personne ne pouvait jamais prédire la volonté d'Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Pouvoir<em>. Pour beaucoup, la plupart des gens, c'était un objectif à atteindre c'était une fin en soi. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient rien de ce que cela impliquait. La sagesse populaire consistait à dire _qu'avec le pouvoir viennent les responsabilités_. Il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Tant d'exemples à travers l'histoire présentaient des individus, dotés du _pouvoir_, de la _capacité à faire_, et qui ne faisaient rien, sinon assouvir leur propres petits désirs vains. C'était là le danger des systèmes qui s'étaient succédé. Royautés, Empires, Républiques, tous s'étaient suivis, soi-disant meilleurs que les précédents, et tous, sans exception avaient finis par péricliter et disparaitre dans le néant.

Contrairement à l'image qui était véhiculée par les médias et la propagande, Harry était loin d'être un sage parmi les sages, ou le visionnaire d'un futur monde utopique. Et s'il était effectivement un _réformateur_ dans ce qu'il voulait créer un nouveau monde plus juste et en paix, il était en tout état de cause et avant tout un réaliste et un pragmatique avec un objectif simple : rétablir l'ordre partout où cela était nécessaire. L'émerveillement devant ses réalisation, à lui comme à Fleur tenait surtout du fait que l'un comme l'autre avaient été capable de rationaliser les limites des systèmes qui s'étaient écroulés pendant la Guerre Noire pour ne pas refaire les même erreurs. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les décisions qu'ils avaient pris depuis leur arrivée au pouvoir avaient étés motivées par ce seul et unique but. Garantir la paix et la pérennité. Et quelles décisions avaient-ils pris ! Ils avaient déclenchés une guerre préventive qui avait embrasé l'Asie et qui, si aujourd'hui paraissait remportée facilement, avait bien failli détruire la République de l'intérieur.

Le _Pouvoir_. Harry ne rougissait pas de l'avoir obtenu et d'en avoir usé. Et malgré les mauvaises langues qui pouvaient se faufiler entre les non-dits et les mensonges, Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'en avoir _abusé_. Bien sûr, il avait eu à prendre des décisions difficiles. Des décisions qui resteraient comme des taches noires sur sa propre histoire. L'éradication des Gobelins par exemple, était directement de sa responsabilité. Non pas parce qu'il avait ordonné expressément le plus grand génocide magique organisé jusqu'à ce jour, mais parce ses hommes avaient agi sous **son **autorité. N'eusse été pour la _bonne _réaction de Volmikov de camoufler les preuves, qu'Harry aurait eu à justifier de l'injustifiable devant le public mondial.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry se trouvait face à un dilemme. Et ce Dilemme avait un nom : Weasley. Une bonne partie de la politique intérieure avait été expliquée par la présence de _traitres_ et de _déserteurs_ qu'il fallait combattre pour laver l'affront subi pendant la Guerre Noire. Et au premier rang de ces parias avait été mise la famille Weasley. Harry et Fleur avaient pariés sur la disparition pure et simple du clan. De nombreux rapports avaient circulés sur leur disparition et Arthur avait même été retrouvé mort dans un caniveau quelque dix ans auparavant dans une banlieue du Caire. Cette disparition avait été accueillie sans émotion par les deux dirigeants de la _République_ mais semblait être la preuve de la disparition totale du clan. Après tout, avec ou sans honneur, Harry savait qu'aucun Weasley n'aurait abandonné le patriarche sans sépulture. Et cela même si Harry et Fleur avaient étés abandonnés à leur sort et à une mort certaine lorsque tout semblait joué. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient perdus de sommeil face à la mort presque confirmée de l'ancienne famille de sang-pur. Pas lorsque ils avaient une guerre à mener et des morts par milliers à chaque nouvelle aurore.

Mais Hermione et Ronald Weasley étaient revenus. Leur retour était tant un problème qu'une solution pour Harry et surtout pour Fleur qui devait justifier de sa politique intérieure devant le Sénat. Et il n'y aurait eu aucun problème à ce que leur procès soit complètement public si ils n'avaient étés mis au courant de l'abomination qu'étaient les Horcruxes. Si cette information sortait, la guerre civile pourrait recommencer, Harry le savait. Parce que beaucoup des gens du commun ne verraient aucun problème à accomplir un meurtre pour garantir leur propre vie éternelle, et cela, surtout dans un monde encore très instable. Et lorsqu'on se rendrait compte que seuls les sorciers pouvaient accomplir cet acte de magie, les non-mages se révolteraient contre eux, menant à un bain de sang. Pendant sa propre quête pour les Horcruxes de Voldemort, en parallèle de la reconquête des terres noires, Harry avait été assisté d'un petit groupe d'hommes surentrainés pour veiller sur lui. C'était à partir d'eux qu'Harry s'était basé pour constituer son _Ordre de la Centurie_. Et chaque homme avait dû jurer par des serments inviolables de ne jamais révéler leurs secrets. Harry avait décidé d'éradiquer purement et simplement la connaissance des Horcruxes du savoir des hommes.

Harry se trouvait donc face à un dilemme. Il pouvait faire taire Hermione et Ronald de façon permanente mais étant donné que leur arrestation était déjà dans le domaine public il prendrait le risque de passer pour un autocrate sanguinaire guère meilleur de Voldemort et cela en dépit de ses nombreuses actions de stabilisation. Harry savait que l'opinion était la chose la plus versatile qui soit et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chute si près du but qu'il s'était fixé. Autrement, il pouvait choisir un procès et exercer un droit de censure, mais cette façon de faire le placerait certainement en difficulté. D'une part parce que sans garanties, un secret, aussi finement gardé puisse-il être finit toujours par sortir, ensuite parce que parler des Horcruxes, même en huis clos forcerait Harry à évoquer sa propre quête, chose qu'il n'était pas prêt de faire.

Le _Pouvoir_. D'aucuns disent que le Pouvoir corrompt et qu'à mesure que le pouvoir augmente, augmente la corruption de celui qui le détient. Cette idée, assez sommaire et générale pour effrayer les enfants, n'était dans les faits que partiellement vraie. Accuser ceux en position de pouvoir de tous les maux, _parce qu'il n'avait pas fait telle chose_… _parce qu'ils auraient dû faire les choses autrement…_ et ainsi de suite était précisément ce qui séparait ceux qui savaient assumer des responsabilités de ceux qui se contentaient de subir. Et s'ils avaient beau jeu que de se permettre de juger à postériori de décisions délicates et parfois mauvaises qui étaient prises pour eux, les suiveurs étaient toujours les premiers à réagir et les derniers à agir. En somme, si le pouvoir corrompait, c'était surtout parce qu'à travers lui, celui qui le possédait était forcé de voir les choses sous un nouveau jour, hors de la compréhension et de la vision des simples suiveurs. Harry savait – pour avoir partagé leurs réactions lorsqu'il était lui-même face à Dumbledore – que quoi qu'il dise, les _esprits inférieurs_ comme les appelaient Fleur trouveraient toujours moyen de récriminer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il prenait le temps de réfléchir à ses actions futures contre ses anciens amis. Parce qu'il savait que derrière les accusations qui serait portés contre les Weasley – tant dans le procès qu'en marge de celui-ci – ce jugement serait un test pour lui, son administration et sa justice. Si il n'y prenait pas garde, il pouvait créer un débat de société là où il avait pour le moment besoin d'un consensus pour les quelques mois suivants.

* * *

><p>Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans les couloirs de l'ancienne prison et avançait dans leur direction. Depuis leur arrivée ici Ronald et Hermione avaient eu le temps d'apprendre à écouter leurs alentours et à reconnaitre les caractéristiques des démarches qu'ils pouvaient entendre hors de leur cellule. Ils pouvaient entendre distinctement deux allures très caractéristiques. Probablement celle des deux geôliers qui les emmenaient chaque jour à leurs salles d'interrogatoires. Comme chaque jour, Hermione et Ronald se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, et après un baiser fougueux murmurèrent deux seuls mots:<em> Pour<em> _Hugo_.

Le grincement strident de la porte rouillée fut suivi, comme d'habitude par l'entrée de deux hommes massifs, matraques au poing mais qui, au lieu de simplement saisir les prisonniers, se contentèrent de laisser passer un troisième homme de plus petite taille et resté jusqu'à la en retrait. Lorsqu'il s'avança, Hermione et Ronald purent reconnaitre leur ancien ami qui sans la trace d'une émotion, allât s'assoir sur la chaise que l'un des mastodontes qui l'accompagnait lui avait présenté.

Harry, car il s'agissait de lui, avait bien changé pendant toutes ces années. Et si les médias avait long fait de palabrer sur son allure royale et son charisme saisissant, c'était véritablement une aura de pouvoir qu'il exsudait dans le moindre de ses gestes. L'adolescent débraillé, chétif et craintif avait laissé la place à un homme élégamment vêtu et qui avait l'habitude d'être écouté et de commander. Rien ne trahissait en lui une once d'hésitation mais seulement de la rage contenue, une haine maitrisée, et qui paradoxalement était bien plus terrifiante que si elle avait été exposée au grand jour. Sans un mot, Harry contempla longuement ses anciens amis debout, rigides et nerveux devant lui. Derrière lui, les deux gardes du corps eux-aussi se tendirent face à la gestuelle de leur chef. Pour l'avoir suivi pendant la Guerre Noire puis en Asie, ils savaient reconnaitre les moments où il était le plus dangereux. Et c'était précisément à un tel moment qu'ils étaient en train d'assister.

« -J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'endroit, Neville a vécu dans cette cellule pendant près de deux ans… »

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, et pourtant dans le silence de la pièce, il aurait pu crier que sa voix aurait eu la même portée. Le ton était posé, mais acerbe, chaque syllabe comme une lance destinée à faire mal.

« - …et pendant ces deux ans il a été soumis tous les jours à la torture. Belatrix elle-même l'a défiguré avec de l'acide le jour de son arrivée. Il a été brutalisé par la plupart des geôliers Mangemorts plusieurs fois par semaine. Ils l'on humilié, écorché, tailladé, transpercé, arraché des os… Pendant deux ans. »

La voix était lente et glaciale en disant cela. Et pourtant, des vibrations de colère contenue rendaient plus effrayant encore, le récit des souffrances par l'ancien camarade de chambrée de Neville Longdubat.

« - Pendant ces deux ans, il n'a rien lâché. Il n'a jamais demandé grâce, il ne l'a jamais _baissé les bras_. Et pourtant il aurait pu. Il était de sang-pur après tout. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de se _repentir_ en égorgeant quelques enfants moldus qu'on lui présentait régulièrement. Rien de plus facile lorsqu'on a rien à perdre, et pourtant… Il répétait sans arrêt qu'il serait bientôt délivré, que **je** viendrais bientôt le sauver. A chaque coup qu'il recevait il en était un peu plus convaincu. Et dans un sens c'était vrai. Un peu avant le massacre de Londres j'avais monté une opération pour secourir les prisonniers d'Azkaban, mais nous avons échoués. Les Mangemorts le lui ont dit mais il ne les a pas crus. Alors les Mangemorts ont employés une autre tactique. Ils ont commencé à torturer des gens que Neville connaissait devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun espoir, aucune échappatoire. Il a été attaché par les bras aux anneaux que vous voyez là de ce côté du mur. »

Il désigna le mur du doigt.

« - Et ils ont lentement éventré Colin Creevey sous ses yeux pour le faire souffrir le plus possible. Ensuite de quoi ils ont _décoré_ Neville avec ses intestins. Sous _Imperium_ ils l'on forcé à manger son cœur encore palpitant. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Alors Belatrix a continué. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de Voldemort de _convertir _l'autre enfant possible de la prophétie. La résistance lui menait déjà la vie dure ici et sur le continent et il voulait lui aussi avoir un atout de son côté. Quelques semaines après votre fuite Neville s'était fiancé à Luna Lovegood. Et comme personne ne savait ce qui se passait au ministère, lorsque elle est venue se tenir au courant de la disparition de Neville elle a à son tour été raflée. Belatrix l'a amenée ici, l'a torturée comme elle savait si bien le faire puis elle a appelé tout plein de camarades Mangemorts. Luna a été violée pendant plus de quinze heures sans interruptions, sur ce lit dans lequel vous dormez. Ils l'on brisée dans tous les sens du terme. A la fin, ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et sanguinolente qui restait. On l'a battue, griffée, mordue jusqu'à l'os. On lui a brisée des côtes, incéré des poignards, clouée ses mains et ses pieds à des planches en bois, arraché les ongles, crevé un œil, et j'en passe. On lui a tout fait ici, dans cette cellule même. Les cris de Luna étaient tellement forts que ses cordes vocales s'en sont déchirées. Alors Neville a craqué.** A ce moment-là** il a crié pitié. Mais Belatrix a ri, et elle lui a dit _d'attendre son tour_. Après les Mangemorts, Neville a eu le choix. Ou bien il acceptait de servir Voldemort, ou bien le même traitement serait réservé aux sœurs Patil. Après le supplice de Luna il a dû accepter. Alors Belatrix lui a demandé comme preuve de torturer et de violer Luna à son tour. Et Neville a dû le faire. Il a fini par l'étouffer pour abréger sa souffrance toujours devant une Belatrix riante. Après ça, Neville à complètement disparu. Il a été agrippé dans les ténèbres et n'en est jamais ressorti. Pendant encore quelques mois on lui a lavé le cerveau. On lui a appris à devenir un outil de destruction et de mort, toujours à obéir sans poser de questions. En fonction de ses résultats les Sœur Patil seraient plus ou moins brutalisées. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu, il est vite devenu un prodige dans cet art.»

Harry laissa un sourire triste apparaitre sur son visage. Le sourire sans joie d'un homme pour qui ces crimes avaient étés le pain quotidien pendant des années. Le cachot déjà froid, sembla se refroidir davantage pendant le récit des horreurs de l'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Le silence envahit la pièce, aucun n'osant faire un geste. Les gardes de part et d'autre d'Harry se tenaient dans une attitude révérencieuse rendus humble par un récit qu'ils savaient être vrai. Ils avaient connus Neville, du temps où il ne portait plus son nom, et il n'était pas difficile de lire les épreuves sur son visage strié de cicatrices.

« - Comment tu sais ça Harry ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione horrifiée. Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid et visiblement dégouté malgré le peu de lumière qui éclairait son visage.

« - J'ai retrouvé Neville, plus tard, en France. Il était un des meilleurs combattants dans le camp opposé, complètement transformé et sous un autre nom, mais j'ai réussi à le capturer. Quand j'ai compris qu'il avait la vie des sœurs Patil entre les mains, je lui ai fait jurer de ne jamais me trahir et je l'ai renvoyé dans le camp Mangemort comme espion. Plus tard Fleur a capturé Belatrix à Poudlard pendant le siège du château. Je l'ai faite torturer pendant un mois entier pour récupérer les souvenirs de ses agissements sur Neville. Elle est encore ici d'ailleurs. Mes hommes viennent régulièrement l'interroger sur ses actions pendant la guerre et elle a encore beaucoup de secrets à révéler. C'est pour ça qu'on a lancé un deuxième assaut sur Azkaban. On espérait y retrouver des survivants de la _purification_. On a retrouvé les Sœurs Patil, mais Parvati n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Padma est encore en vie par contre et travaille avec Fleur comme chef du contre-espionnage depuis peu. Quant à Azkaban même… Au début, le projet était de le raser mais finalement, c'est devenu un lieu de mémoire et un centre de recherche entre autre choses. Les Mangemorts ont fait beaucoup d'expériences ici… »

Harry laissa sa voix s'éteindre progressivement devant les mines nauséeuses de ses deux prisonniers. Dans une certaine mesure, Harry pouvait comprendre leur sentiment. Théoriser sur la vie et la mort, sur la barbarie et la dépravation des hommes était une chose, mais être témoin –même indirect – place les faits dans une toute autre dimension. C'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore avait en son temps, si mal dirigé la guerre. Son socle de préjugés n'acceptait pas que l'on ne puisse pas changer et devenir meilleur. Et parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à être en première ligne, ni face à Grindelwald ni face à Voldemort autrement que pendant quelques duels stylisés, Dumbledore n'avait pas acquis cette froideur et ce réalisme que l'on ne pouvait apprendre qu'en vivant pendant de longs mois avec ses hommes dans les pires conditions qui soient.

Des rapports d'interrogatoires qu'il avait eus entre les mains, Harry savait que ni Ronald ni Hermione n'étaient étrangers à la souffrance qu'entrainait la perte d'un être cher. Mais il avait aussi réalisé une chose importante des vies des deux épousés. Pour eux, le monde n'existait que pour l'autre et qu'à travers l'autre, le reste n'étant qu'accessoire. Hermione et Ronald pouvaient aujourd'hui se présenter comme les parangons de la _normalité_ et de la _banalité _silencieuse. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le monde s'était écroulé autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Ils s'étaient trouvés, s'étaient soutenus et avaient vécus. Aujourd'hui comme jamais Harry pouvait voir sa propre différence avec eux dans leur façon d'être et de concevoir le monde. Hermione et Ronald se suffisaient et auraient probablement pu rester dans leur trou jusqu'à la fin de leur jours n'eusse été pour leur fils Hugo et son futur. Au contraire Harry ne voyait dans le monde que des ruines qu'il devait recoller pour _espérer _trouver un jour le repos.

D'une certaine façon Harry était jaloux de cette relation qui voyait l'être aimé comme la seule et unique chose importante dans sa propre vie. Harry aurait aimé vivre une telle relation avec Fleur. Mais la réalité était que leur couple, auparavant soudé dans les souffrances et les tourments de la guerre, s'était étiolé en une relation plus _prestigieuse_ qu'_amoureuse_. Ils s'aimaient bien sûr, mais pouvaient rester loin l'un de l'autre pendant de longues périodes là où Harry se doutait qu'Hermione et Ronald ne le supporteraient pas plus de quelques jours. Malgré toutes leurs fautes, Ronald et Hermione s'aimaient d'un amour sincère, et Harry se doutait que c'était là une des raisons qui les avaient poussés à la fuite une décennie auparavant.

Harry sortit bientôt de ses pensées pour refixer son regard sur ceux de son ex-meilleur ami qui, il le sentait brûlait de lui poser une question. Levant la main Harry l'y autorisa bientôt.

« -Et Neville ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ? » Demanda Ronald avec autant d'assurance que possible, chose délicate dans un tel lieu.

« -Neville ? Neville est mort il y a longtemps. Tu n'as pas compris qu'il a disparu après son passage ici ? Il ne s'est jamais remis d'avoir tué Luna il est devenu un monstre tout juste capable de suivre des ordres. Même parmi les Mangemorts il avait gagné une réputation terrible. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à le retourner est parce qu'il me devait une dette de vie et à cause de sa propre obligation vis-à-vis des sœurs Patil. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'est devenu l'ex-Neville _après _la guerre, c'est tout autre chose. C'était un Mangemort meurtrier que j'ai sauvé, comme Rogue l'avait été par Dumbledore en son temps. Il a pris une nouvelle identité et a travaillé pour moi ces quatre dernières années. C'est…

-Il s'appelle comment ? Et il fait quoi maintenant ? » Le pressa Ronald en l'interrompant. Hermione de son côté sembla se rendre progressivement compte de quelque chose et ouvrit les yeux de frayeur.

« -_Gustav_. Il s'appelait _Gustav_. Ou _Gustalf_ pour être plus exact, en référence à Au**gust**a, **Al**ice et **F**ranck. Et oui Hermione, il est mort. Je l'ai fait exécuter il y a deux mois pour abréger ses souffrances. Un dernier hommage à sa fidélité. Il était condamné après les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis et il avait trop de sang sur les mains pour rester en vie. Je lui aie évité de mourir en Mangemort ou en traitre et il a profité de ces dernières années pour rembourser sa dette. Mais dans le monde que nous bâtissons, il n'avait pas… il n'avait plus sa place.

- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça Harry ? Pourquoi tu nous en parle comme ça ? » Interrogea soudainement Hermione. « Tu ne nous en parlerais pas à moins que… a moins que…

-A moins que je ne vous fasse exécuter vous aussi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, évidement que tu y penses. Après tout si je suis capable de tuer Neville qui **lui** m'était fidèle, que pourrais-je bien être capable de vous faire ? C'est légitime que tu te poses cette question. Comme d'habitude tu touches au centre de problème. » Harry laissa sadiquement quelques secondes passer pour voir inscrit sur les visages de Ronald et de Hermione la frayeur qu'il leur inspirait. « Mais comme d'habitude tu te trompes de problème. Tu es peut-être intelligente, mais incapable de voir une question pour ce qu'elle est. Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Serdaigle ? » Harry se redressa sur son siège devant les deux qui, reculant de terreur avaient butés sur le lit et y étaient maintenant assis en attente. « Vous me posez un sérieux problème tous les deux. Vous en savez trop pour rester libre, mais vous mettre à mort me mettrait dans une position délicate. J'ai néanmoins trouvé un compromis intéressant je pense. Vous allez passer en jugement mais avant cela vous allez jurer des serments inviolables. Trois pour être exact. Le premier vous interdira d'évoquer de près ou de loin les Horcurxes et leur fonction. Le second vous interdira de révéler toute information personnelle sur Fleur et moi et le troisième vous interdira de révéler toute chose que je pourrais vous avoir confié sans mon autorisation expresse. Si vous refusez de jurer ces serments, vous pourrirez ici sans jamais revoir la lumière du jour ou votre fils.

-Harry, pitié, nous voulons juste…

-Inutile de gâcher ton temps et ta salive Hermione, je ne viens pas vous voir pour vous offrir un passe-droit. Vous allez tous les deux passer en jugement et si les dieux m'entendent vous serez condamnés pour ce que vous avez fait. Chaque Galion que vous avez volé aurait pu être utilisé pour sauver une famille. Vous êtes responsables de la torture et de la mort de plusieurs dizaines de nos anciens camarades de Poudlard qui ont battus la campagne pour vous retrouver et ont étés capturés, incluant Neville et Luna. A chaque jour passé, votre connaissance des Horcruxes menaçait directement le combat de la _Résistance _et mettait en danger des milliers de vies. Parce que vous avez pris la fuite à l'étranger alors que vous étiez parmi les plus grandes cibles de Voldemort, vous l'avez volontairement ou non conduit à se concentrer sur le monde au-delà de la Manche, ergo vous êtes directement responsables de ses actions en dehors des iles Britanniques.

-Mais…

-En ce moment même il y a des attroupements devant les bâtiments officiels partout dans la République qui exigent votre exécution immédiate. La moitié du Sénat pousse pour une résolution dans ce sens. Si vous n'êtes pas encore morts, c'est uniquement parce que selon les lois de la République que **j'ai** aidé à rédiger, toute personne a droit à un procès équitable. C'est plus que ce que Fleur ou moi avons pu avoir de votre part mais c'est ça prendre ses responsabilités. Si vous êtes à Azkaban au lieu d'une vraie prison c'est parce que je voulais que vous passiez un peu de temps ici, dans cette cellule, pour comprendre ce que des héros comme Neville **ont** fait et **ont **subi et ce que vous **n'avez pas** fait. Vous allez très bientôt retourner dans une prison régulière de la République sur le continent. Vous aurez le temps d'y choisir un avocat et de préparer votre défense.

-Nous n'étions pas les seuls ! La moitié de l'Ordre s'est enfuit après la mort de Dumbledore ! Si tu nous accuse nous pourquoi pas les autres ? » Explosa Ronald

« -Je vais te dire pourquoi : parce que ces _autres_ dont tu parles ont au moins été honnêtes dans leurs faiblesses. Et s'ils sont en partie responsables ils ont depuis longtemps payés leur trahison, par la guerre ou par leur mort. Et je te signale que de l'Ordre du Phénix, ta famille est la seule à n'être jamais revenue même après la bataille de Londres. Au contraire vous, vous _étiez_ digne de confiance, et vous en avez abusé. Vous avez fui à la première difficulté et avez mis tous ceux qui avaient placés leur confiance en vous en péril. Imagine que tu aies été capturé. Alors quoi ? Voldemort t'aurait brisée sans problème et il aurait changé ses plans. Peut-être même qu'il aurait créé d'autres Horcruxes et à l'heure qu'il est nous serions tous morts. C'est bien le problème. Alors, oui, je vais vous faire payer. Et je vais faire payer ta salope de mère dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Parce que vois-tu, à cause de son idée de _dédommagement_ la Résistance n'a pas pu se préparer comme elle le devait. Et sans enter dans le détail c'est à cause de ça que le massacre de Londres a pu avoir lieu aussi facilement et efficacement. Vous ne le voyez pas, mais vous êtes déjà reconnus coupables. Et il n'y a pas à le démentir. La seule inconnue est de savoir comment vous voulez que l'on se souvienne de vous après votre procès. Je parlerais avec votre avocat, mais quitte à vous crucifier devant la _République _et les médias, autant que cela serve à quelque chose. Vos actions sont injustifiables. Si j'ai mon mot à dire vous resterez à jamais dans la honte, et vos enfants après vous mais vous pouvez encore regagner un semblant d'honneur si vous m'aidez à justifier votre comportement et celui de ceux qui ont fait comme vous.

- Tu veux pardonner c'est ça ? » Demanda alors Hermione d'une voix sourde. « Et pour ça tu dois trouver un coupable. Racheter la bonne conscience de tous avec d'un bouc émissaire et…

- … et restaurer l'harmonie dans la société ? Oui. Et vous êtes mes victimes pas si innocentes.

- Alors c'est ça ? On est déjà condamnés ? Et le procès, c'est de la poudre aux yeux ? C'est un comportement de tyran Harry ! Pourquoi venir nous voir dans ce cas ? » Répliqua Hermione avec humeur.

« - Tyran ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux éviter une guerre civile en vous sacrifiant ? Parce que je vous dis franchement que votre procès n'a aucune chance de vous aider ? Parce que je vais manipuler l'histoire pour éviter que ces genres d'horreurs ne se reproduisent ? Si pour toi c'est un comportement de tyran alors soit. Et pourquoi venir ? Parce que jusqu'au dernier moment, même après la lettre de cette _chère _Molly, j'ai espéré que vous n'ayez pas fui. Même après que j'eus récupéré Fleur, j'ai idiotement pensé que c'était un stratagème pour mieux aider la _Résistance._ Mais vous n'êtes jamais revenus. Et quand ton père a été ouvert vivant par Goyle pour _savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le corps d'un sang de bourbe_, et quand ta mère a été _offerte_ aux Loups Garous comme jouet, tu n'es pas revenue Hermione. Et c'est moi qui aie retrouvé le peu qui restait de leurs deux corps pour les enterrer dignement. C'est moi qui ait honoré leur mémoire et qui vais tous les ans sur leur tombe. Alors je suppose que si je viens vous voir aujourd'hui c'est pour me convaincre que vous êtes au-delà de toute rédemption. C'est pour être sûr que toutes ces années je n'ai couru qu'après une chimère celle d'une fidélité qui n'a jamais existée.

- Ca n'empêche que c'est mal ce que tu fais Harry ! Tu commences par vouloir une chose, et puis une autre, et encore une autre tu décides à la place d'une personne, puis de deux, puis d'avantage, et un jour tu oublies que ce sont des gens et pas des jouets. Si tu ne te mets pas de limites Harry tu vas devenir pire que Voldemort !

- Et je suppose que tu es bien placée pour savoir quelles sont ces limites Hermione ? Après tout qui mieux que toi sais ce _faire son devoir_ veut dire ! Non, je ne suis pas Voldemort, et je n'ai aucune raison de le devenir. J'ai tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu avoir, et je n'ai pas eu besoin de tuer sans raison pour l'obtenir. Quant aux limites que je me pose elles sont simples : Servir les intérêts de mon peuple. Quant à me faire la morale, es-tu si bien placée pour le faire ? Si tu avais des valeurs tu n'aurais pas abandonné tes parents comme tu l'as fait. Alors appelle-moi un tyran si tu veux parce que le jugement a déjà été rendu, mais que mérites-tu d'autre ? Je vous demande à tous les deux de prêter des serments et de voir plus loin que vous-même pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Je vous demande de ne pas contester le jugement et de vous sacrifier le moment venu pour éviter que la _République _ne sombre dans le chaos. Mais c'est un prêté pour un rendu. C'est ce que je fais tous les jours depuis douze ans maintenant. En quoi est-ce plus difficile pour vous ? En plus je vous offre une compensation…

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Hugo. Si vous acceptez ma proposition je le laisserais revenir dans la _République_ où il sera mis sous protection du _Ministerium_. Si vous vous comportez bien pendant le procès, je m'arrangerais pour épargner l'un de vous qui pourra le retrouver et revenir vivre paisiblement dans la _République_. Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller plus de sang, même un sans valeur comme le vôtre. Ce n'est pas une faveur, simplement de la lassitude. Si vous acceptez vous ne serez plus jamais des Weasley et vous n'aurez jamais une liberté totale de mouvement mais vous pourrez vivre correctement dans nos colonies. Naturellement, cette proposition n'est valable qu'une fois et que pour Hugo. Les autres membres encore vivants de votre famille auront eux aussi à faire face à leurs responsabilités.

-Et si on refuse ?

-J'ordonne un bombardement de zone sur le ranch où il se trouve avec les autres. C'est peut-être une propriété sous fidélius mais je sais qu'elle se trouve entre le Lac Goorly et le Lac Hillman. En tout peut-être vingt kilomètres de rayon ? Un tapis de bombes n'est pas difficile à lancer, surtout sur une petite superficie comme celle-ci. Vous voulez parier que le Fidélius tiendra ?

-Touches à un seul de ses cheveux et je… »Hurla Ronald avant d'être assommé d'un _stupefix_ par l'un des mastodontes resté près de la porte.

Harry regarda Hermione vérifier l'état de son mari de se retourner lentement vers son tortionnaire. Dans ses yeux, la même flamme de rage que Harry portait en lui à son arrivé dans la cellule. Elle prit de grandes bouffées d'air pour se contenir devant Harry qui la fixait, un sourire lugubre accroché à son visage.

« -Tu la sens n'est-ce pas ? La _juste et sainte colère_. Cette impression d'injustice que tu ne peux pas combattre. Tu le sens, ce gout de cendres dans ta bouche, et la fureur qui s'empare de tes veines, ne demandant qu'à exploser ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le sens. Et tu sais déjà que tu ne peux rien faire. C'est peut-être le pire d'ailleurs. Cette impuissance.» En disant ça le visage d'Harry avait pris une teinte de plaisir sadique, comme si il pouvait partager ses sentiments les plus noirs à la simple évocation de ces mots. « Et savoir qu'un ennemi à tout pouvoir sur toi et sur ceux que tu aimes ? Te savoir prise comme un insecte dans une toile, sans aucune échappatoire, sans espoir et sans limites à ta torture. Tu le sens, se désarroi comme je pourrais tout te prendre, tout t'arracher sans que tes sanglots et tes suppliques n'aient la moindre incidence ? Imagine ce sentiment constamment vécu pendant des années. Peut-être que tu pourras alors comprendre ce qu'est devenu Neville, ce que **je **suis devenu pendant cette guerre ? Peut-être que tu ouvriras enfin les yeux ?

-Tu es un salopard Harry. Quoi que tu dises tu restes un salopard, tu t'en rends compte pas vrai ? »Lança Hermione

« -J'en suis peut-être un, mais je fais ce que je dois pour mes idées. Je mène mes hommes au combat je vais à l'assaut à leur côtés, je vis les mêmes difficultés qu'eux, j'écris à leurs proches à leur mort. J'ai accompli beaucoup de crimes pendant ces guerres. J'ai tué, j'ai torturé, j'ai brisé. Mais jamais par plaisir. Par vengeance souvent, par colère aussi, par avidité ou par plaisir jamais. » Le sourire sadique s'était transformé en un de tristesse et de regrets. « Je veux oublier _la juste et sainte colère_. Je ne veux plus me battre. Je ne veux plus tuer. Je veux bâtir et je veux oublier. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Bien sûr que la guerre continuera son œuvre et que je continuerais à la diriger. Ton procès sera avec un peu de chance un moyen de faire un mea culpa et d'avancer pour toute la _République_ et au-delà. Ce sera le premier d'une longue série mais après j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de ressentiment pour les sorciers, plus de mépris pour les non-sorciers. Je sais que je rêve, la blessure est trop profonde mais un jour ce sera la réalité. Cela commence déjà en fait. La _République _n'est qu'au début, mais un jour ces rêves deviendront réalité. L'égalité des droits, le respect et la liberté d'opinion, la vraie solidarité. Un jour d'un bout à l'autre du monde ce sera vrai. Autant être un salaud pour une cause comme celle-là plutôt que pour ma propre petite personne tu ne crois pas ? »

D'un geste Harry indiqua à un de ses gardes de ranimer Ronald qui se redressa en grommelant, mais sans plus de hurlements.

« -Au fond vous avez de la chance, que ce soit moi plutôt que Fleur qui prenne votre incarcération en main. Elle voulait vous faire vivre ce que sa famille a vécu entre les mains des Mangemorts pendant la campagne en France. Elle aurait utilisé tous les moyens pour ralentir le procès, pour que vous passiez le plus de temps possible en compagnie de nos hommes de la_ Satis_. Ce sont des maîtres dans l'art d'extirper la vérité et une partie d'entre eux a été formée par Alastor lui-même. Ils vous auraient fait tout dire, même que quatre et quatre font cinq. Nous savons qu'aucun de vous n'est le gardien du secret de votre refuge en Australie. Nous savons aussi que si quiconque d'autre que vous reviens les chercher, la porte sera close. Si vous acceptez ma proposition – ce que je sais que vous ferez – l'un d'entre vous accompagnera une équipe qui ira chercher le reste de votre famille. Ils seront ramenés et confinés et Hugo vous sera remis en attendant la suite.

-Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas à l'écart ? Ils ne sont même pas dans la _République _! Ils ne dérangent personne et sont inoffensifs alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que ta famille, ma chère Hermione, a été très proche de Fleur comme de moi et vous vous êtes fixés à moins de trois mille kilomètres d'une importante base de la Horde. Si vous tombez entre les leurs mains ou d'autres de nos ennemis, ils pourraient se servir de ce que vous savez contre nous. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez beaucoup à dire, après tout vous ne savez rien de ces dix dernières années, mais vous pouvez avoir un gros impact moral sur ceux qui pourraient vous écouter. Et je ne tolérerais pas davantage de chaos, et surtout pas de la part de lâches de votre espèce. » Sur ce il tourna les talons suivi de ses gardes mais s'arrêta néanmoins pour dire un dernier mot :

« Vous auriez mieux fait de mourir lorsque que vous le pouviez. Maintenant ce qui vous arrivera n'est plus de mon ressort immédiat. Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition c'est votre seule et unique moyen de sauver votre fils, sans quoi je n'aurais aucun scrupule à envoyer les bombardiers et ils sont très efficaces. Bonne chance pour le procès, vous allez en avoir besoin. » Sur ces mots la porte se referma d'un coup sec laissant les deux parents en détresse.

* * *

><p>Harry retourna à Londres en fin de matinée satisfait quoique pensif et allât s'installer dans le palais du gouverneur qui l'attendait. Il fût reçu par Madame la gouverneur, Hestia Jones qui le serra contre elle dans un mouvement presque maternel. La nomination des <em>gouverneurs régionaux <em>était une prérogative des _protecteurs conjoints_ aussi Harry et Fleur avaient-ils pris soin de nommer des proches pour assurer que leur autorité serait maintenue. Hestia Jones, proche conseillère d'Harry pendant la guerre, et l'un des meilleurs stratèges de la _Résistance_, avait organisée l'évacuation des populations dans des enclaves protégées pendant le premier temps du conflit. C'était elle qui avait protégé des infrastructures essentielles à la lutte et qui avait dirigé les actions de guérilla alors que le front s'était stabilisé en France. Elle avait donc naturellement été choisie lorsqu'il avait fallu confier le territoire à un administrateur de confiance, travailleur et fidèle.

Hestia faisait partie des rares personnes en qui Harry avait une confiance absolue. Elle était dans le cercle des conseillers les plus proches d'Harry et à ce titre, elle avait réussie à influencer sur beaucoup de décisions importantes, surtout dans le domaine de l'aménagement du territoire qui restait sa spécialité. En tant qu'ancienne Auror et vétéran des tactiques de guérilla urbaine, elle avait imposé une structure stratégiquement inexpugnable pour les villes qu'elle avait eu la charge de rebâtir. Son modèle d'organisation et de distribution des fonctions dans les villes avait d'ailleurs été jugé tellement bon qu'il avait été reproduit partout dans la _République_, jusqu'à devenir la norme. Lyon avait été le premier exemple de cette gestion territoriale, et faisait d'ors et déjà figure de modèle de la ville _fonctionnellement parfaite_.

Après le repas officiel commencé à son arrivée, Harry se retira plus d'une heure pour discuter avec Hestia des problèmes auxquels l'un comme l'autre étaient confrontés. Hestia était d'une quinzaine d'année plus âgée qu'Harry et un des membres d'origine de l'ordre du Phénix tel qu'il l'avait découvert. A ce titre, elle avait été, sinon une figure maternelle au moins une présence rassurante dans l'entourage du sorcier au début de sa formation au combat. D'abord enseignante, puis confidente elle était probablement ce qui ressemblait le plus à une sœur pour Harry et cela malgré l'apparente froideur qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis de tous ses proches, Fleur y compris. Hestia avait été la première à reconnaitre chez Harry un dirigeant potentiel pour l'après-guerre. C'était elle qui lui avait enseigné les rouages de la manipulation politique et que tous les coups étaient permis tant qu'ils assuraient la victoire. C'était elle, enfin, qui avait maintenu l'ordre parmi la plupart des gouverneurs régionaux pendant qu'Harry était parti en campagne au Népal et en Inde. Aujourd'hui, elle était avec Fleur, la seule personne à tutoyer Harry et à l'appeler par son prénom au lieu du _milord_ de rigueur dans l'ensemble de l'Administration. Et si la plupart pensaient savoir que le premier ministre Henrik Van Der Oven était le _numéro 2 _de la _République _derrière Fleur et Harry, il était évident pour ceux qui la connaissait, qu'elle était la gardienne du temple, et le ciment qui maintenait le pouvoir des _protecteurs-conjoints_ en place.

Depuis son retour dans le cœur de la _République_, il n'était pas rare qu'Harry, Fleur et Hestia passent des heures lors _d'entretiens_ téléphoniques ou en face à faceà discuter du futur de l'Etat. Pour les avoir aidés à rédiger leur programme politique, Hestia savait quels problèmes pouvaient se poser pour la gestion de la _République_, et offrait souvent un point de vue extérieur nécessaire pour comprendre tous les enjeux des décisions qu'ils entreprenaient. Ses qualités d'organisatrice permettaient également de fournir aux deux autres, des estimations pour les idées qu'ils voulaient appliquer. Avec une marge d'erreur bien entendu.

Après l'_entretien _dans le palais du gouverneur où fut évoqué entre autres l'organisation du procès des Weasley, Harry et Hestia décidèrent de sortir dans la ville pour voir l'avancée de la reconstruction. Ensemble, ils parcoururent Londres en plein travaux, suivis par une petite escorte qui leur permettait d'aller au plus près de la population. Londres était redevenue belle. Pratiquement rasée pendant la guerre, d'abord par les Gobelins et les Mangemorts puis la grande bataille qui y avait eu lieu, Londres et sa périphérie avait dû être reconstruite à partir de rien. Les anciens monuments qui avaient fait sa fierté, depuis le Palais de Westminster jusqu'à Buckingham Palace en passant par la tour de Londres ou Tower Bridge avaient tous étés détruits ou trop endommagés pour être encore utilisables. Néanmoins dans la mythologie officielle, Harry était né à Londres, et c'était également le lieu de la dernière bataille en plus d'être le siège de la _Satis_. Ce qui en faisait une capitale importante pour la _République _et pour sa propagande.

Un plan de reconstruction avait été proposé et approuvé par la Pyramide et organisée par Hestia Jones, le nouveau gouverneur de l'Angleterre, aidée en cela par Hugues Pierre gouverneur de l'Ecosse et Francis Stenwick gouverneur du Pays de Galles et d'Irlande. Ce plan de reconstruction, façonné sur la doctrine _travail contre nourriture_ de Volmikov, avait comme ambition de refaire de Londres un pôle majeur de la République et une passerelle entre le continent et les Iles Britanniques.

Ainsi Londres avait été redessinée selon un plan concentrique identique à celui de Lyon. Un grand _temple de la République,_ siège du gouvernement régional était en fin de construction sur l'ancien emplacement du Palais de Buckingham. Du palais de Westminster, un grand jardin avait été constitué, ne laissant plus que la tour de Big Ben sur laquelle flottait le drapeau de la République. Au bas de la tour, était restée l'aiguille originale plantée dans le sol, à coté de laquelle un sarcophage vide en cristal transparent symbolisait la guerre et la fin de celle-ci avec la mort de Voldemort. Le reste de la ville tournait autour de ces deux lieux, et était composé, de part et d'autre de la Tamise, de quatre gares, reliées entre elles par des lignes de métro souterrain. Des Tramways desservaient la plupart des carrefours dans la ville et étaient soutenus par des trains de banlieue pour la périphérie. Londres disposait d'un seul aéroport, bâti à plusieurs dizaines de Kilomètres de là dans le Kent et relié par une ligne directe avec le centre de la cité.

Mais pour le moment, il restait beaucoup à construire. La ville auparavant en pierre, allait devenir de verre et d'acier. Des gratte-ciels remplaceraient les lugubres immeubles victoriens et les ruelles sombres du XVIIIème siècle seraient bientôt redessinées en de larges avenues bordées d'arbres et de jardins. Londres entrait dans une nouvelle ère, et deviendrait un grand centre culturel de la _République_. Londres entrait dans l'ère future, mais il faudrait du temps pour que ce soit une réalité.

Harry passa quelques heures dans la rue entouré de son escorte et de ses gardes du corps, à parler aux citoyens qui se pressaient sur son passage. Sans destination précise, Hestia et Harry prirent le temps de prendre une bière dans un pub côté de la cité et l'un des derniers datant de l'époque victorienne. A mesure qu'ils discutaient avec la population, se créa une cohue à l'extérieur du bar où les badauds s'agglutinaient pour approcher le maitre de la République, accompagnée de _vive la République_ et _longue vie à Lord Harry_. Harry pût apprécier les efforts déployés pour la reconstruction et fût guidé en cela par Hestia, elle-même acclamée sur son passage. D'après les évaluations, la ville pourrait fonctionner par elle-même d'ici trois ans mais ne serait entièrement reconstruite que dans un délai de dix ans. En somme, un temps relativement court au vu de la somme de travail à accomplir.

Harry répondit aux questions de quelques journalistes sur son chemin de retour vers le palais du gouverneur, parlant principalement de l'effort de reconstruction et du rapprochement de la paix. Depuis son retour dans la _République_, Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps au contact de la population pour lui conférer une image de maitre juste et proche de son peuple. Evidemment cette stratégie était pensée et faisait partie d'un tout qui ne serait dévoilé qu'avec la fin de la guerre contre la Horde. Mais bientôt le plan arriverait à terme. Et si tout se passait comme prévu, la _République _serait définitivement installée et stabilisée d'ici deux ans.

En fin de journée, en dépit du protocole et du plan prévu, Harry demanda à être accompagné à l'aéroport pour rentrer à Lyon. Hestia, comprenant les implications, se contenta de sourire en coin en embrassant une dernière fois Harry et en lui souhaitant un bon vol. Tard dans la soirée Harry arriva à la Pyramide et rejoint Fleur dans leurs appartements, desquels aucun des deux ne sortirent avant le surlendemain.

* * *

><p>Fleur sortit nue de la salle de bain en titubant avant de s'effondrer sur le sofa de son salon privé au dernier étage de la Pyramide. Depuis quelques jours maintenant elle sentait des nausées lui venir tous les matins au réveil et ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte d'Harry.<p>

Ni elle ni lui n'avaient prévu d'avoir des enfants dans l'immédiat. Trop était à faire dans la _République_ pour qu'ils n'envisagent de fonder une famille. Fleur savait, bien sûr, qu'Harry serait heureux d'avoir des enfants, et qu'il serait probablement un père modèle pour tous ceux qu'il pourrait avoir. Mais Fleur n'était pas convaincue de pouvoir faire le même effort elle-même. La guerre lui avait laissée un profond dégout de l'espèce humaine et des horreurs qu'ils pouvaient s'infliger les uns et les autres. Voulait-elle vraiment condamner une autre génération à des vicissitudes semblables ? Etait-elle prête à aimer une nouvelle petite vie issue de ses entrailles, alors qu'elle avait vu sa propre sœur succomber en couches de l'enfant mort-né d'un de ses violeurs ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Fleur vit Harry tout aussi nu s'approcher doucement vers elle, comme pour ne pas la déranger en dépit de l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. Fleur se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes en le fixant avec un sourire complice avant qu'un spasme ne lui soulève le cœur dans une grimace de dégout elle cracha un long filet de sang sur le parquet immaculé de sa suite avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 12 Février 2010<span>

Après bientôt deux semaines de préparations, une équipe commando de la _Satis _fut envoyée en mission d'extraction sur la côte ouest de l'Australie bien au-delà des lignes ennemies. Le 9 Février, un petit convoi de sept navires de guerre comportant trois destroyers, deux frégates, un porte-hélicoptères et un porte-avion fut positionné à environ trente-cinq kilomètres des côtes de Perth en attente du début de l'opération. Le 11 au soir, un avion transporteur de troupes apponta sur la plateforme du porte avion. A son bord se trouvait un commando de cinquante hommes de la _Satis _ainsi qu'une prisonnière menottée en combinaison rouge : Hermione Weasley. A la faveur de la nuit, la flottille se rapprocha des côtes toutes lumières éteintes pour éviter d'être repérées jusqu'à arriver à moins d'un kilomètre des côtes.

Le 12, peu après l'aurore, un escadron de sept hélicoptères décolla de son point d'arrimage et se dirigea Nord-quart-Nord-Est dans la zone entre le Lac Hillman et le Lac Goorly. Le patrouille arriva sur zone à 8H07 par temps clair et atterrit sur les indications d'Hermione Weasley après avoir fait un large tour et lancé un colis rouge contenant une balise et un message pour les habitants protégés par le fidélius.

Pendant ce temps-là sur la côte, une petite corvette de la horde avait repérée à 7H49 la flottille de la _République_ et ouvert le feu avant d'être coulée mais après avoir alerté sur leur position. Suite à cette escarmouche, le commandant de l'opération, Frantz Von Mühlberg ordonna au porte-hélicoptère et au porte avion de se séparer du reste de la formation et de se camoufler dans une rade à une dizaine de kilomètres au sud du port de Perth pendant que le reste de la flottille se préparait à une offensive des navires de la Horde.

A 8h41, le sort du fidélius fut brisé par les frères George et William Weasley et l'évacuation débuta pour la petite communauté sorcière du ranch du _Terrier_. Il ne fut permis à chaque civil que d'emporter cinq kilos de leur possessions, ce que beaucoup eurent du mal à faire et ce en dépit des sorts de _poids-plume_ et de _rétrécissement_ libéralement employés. A 9H22, le dernier hélicoptère de la _République _décolla du ranch du _Terrier_ préalablement incendié.

Au même moment, sur les côtes de Perth, une bataille navale s'était engagée entre les cinq vaisseaux de la _République_ et une vingtaine de navires de toutes tailles de la Horde. L'escorte fut bientôt encerclée et dût se calfeutrer dans la rade de Perth sous les tirs ennemis et cela sans couverture aérienne pour ne pas les avertir encore de la présence du porte-avion.

A 10H12, les hélicoptères de retour de mission se posèrent sur leur point d'attache avant que la famille Weasley et les autres civils ne soit directement transférée vers l'avion transporteur de troupes qui décolla à 10H23. Après le départ de l'avion, l'aviation de chasse se déploya et décolla à son tour en renfort des vaisseaux toujours pilonnés dans le port de Perth.

A 10H58, la première offensive se terminait par une victoire relative de la _République_. Dix-neuf des vingt-trois vaisseaux de la Horde avaient étés coulés, et les autres avaient étés incendiés ou étaient en fuite. Néanmoins, sur les cinq navires de la _République_, une frégate avait été incendiée, un destroyer coulé, et les deux autres immobilisés. Envoyant son rapport au QG de Madras, Von Mühlberg, reçut comme ordre de _protéger la Perth et d'attendre les renforts_. La situation de la flottille n'était clairement pas avantageuse, aussi, après avoir faire rentrer le porte-avion et le Porte-hélicoptère dans le port, Von Mühlberg ordonna de couler la frégate incendiée de façon à bloquer l'accès de la rade aux navires ennemis. Au moins, ils seraient à l'abri des aléas du temps au contraire de leurs ennemis.

Le chef du commando de la _Satis_, le lieutenant-colonel P. ordonna à ses hommes de sécuriser une zone verte fortifée de deux kilomètres de rayon dans les ruines de la ville déserte autour du port. Avec eux furent affectés tous les marins qui ne pouvaient pas assurer un service actif. Ils furent aidés en cela par les hélicoptères qui balisèrent le terrain et firent s'effondrer des immeubles à coups de missiles. Les magasins déserts furent razziés et les munitions rationnées. A 15h00, l'état de siège était déclenché alors qu'une nouvelle offensive navale de la Horde se préparait à moins de 100 kilomètres de là.

Pour éviter les risques, le porte hélicoptère fut vidé de ses appareils et de son matériel qui furent disposés séparément dans différents points de la zone verte. Le bâtiment lui-même servirait de rempart face à la mer pour le porte-avion qui serait placé au fond de la rade. Pour permettre aux avions de décoller et d'atterrir, le pilonnage d'une partie du centre-ville fut engagé et rapidement réalisé. Pareillement, la frégate encore manœuvrable remorqua les deux destroyers à l'entrée du port pour faire office de pièces d'artillerie. La frégate fut quant à elle tournée vers l'intérieur des terres en soutien des défenseurs de la zone verte lorsque cela deviendrait nécessaire. Enfin, une rotation des chasseurs fut organisée pour reconnaitre le territoire sur cinquante kilomètres de rayon autour de la base de fortune nouvellement aménagée. Cela permettrait de protéger les troupes au sol et d'appuyer l'artillerie dans les batailles navales à venir.

A 17h00, L'avion transporteur atterrissait à Madras où les nouveaux prisonniers furent pris en charge par des officiers de la _Satis_. Au même moment, Lord Harry ordonnait depuis Lyon une offensive générale depuis la Chine et l'Inde sur l'Indonésie, ainsi qu'un pont aérien pour ravitailler et renforcer Perth assiégée. La mission d'extraction de la famille Weasley avait involontairement fournie l'occasion de créer une tête de pont le chapitre final de la Guerre contre la Horde pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Je dois dire que ce chapitre a été particulièrement dur à écrire. Comment raconter des horreurs sans tomber dans le voyeurisme ou dans la violence gratuite ? Voilà toute la question qui s'est posée et qui fait que malgré le caractère cru de certains passages, je me suis limité dans les descriptions qui je propose. Les prochains chapitres vont clôturer les Guerres Noires et la fin de la lutte contre Liao Deng et ses sbires en Asie. Merci à Arrivari, Alyfass, dylan42hp et Ewilan Obstat pour leurs reviews, c'est la seule chose qui me donne envie de continuer. A bientôt,<strong>

**Sampaad**


	8. Chapitre IV: Coup de griffe, de pinceau

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la guerre contre la Horde. Tout n'ira pas mieux pour autant, mais les nouveaux défis vont dorénavant être d'un tout autre type. N'hésitez pas à commenter, et j'ai besoin de vos votes pour un petit sondage… Sampaad**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Coup de griffe et coup de pinceau<strong>

Mercredi 17 Février 2010

Humour noir ou réalisme froid, la horde portait bien son nom. Depuis cinq jours que le siège de Perth avait commencé, il ne s'était pas passé plus de six heures sans qu'une nouvelle attaque ne soit déclenchée sur les défenseurs de la cité, avec à chaque fois son nouveau lot de blessés, de morts et de barbarie. Et dans cette bataille acharnée contre un ennemi infiniment supérieur en nombre, le commandement des forces républicaines sur le terrain ne pouvait se rassurer que d'une seule chose : qu'il n'y ait aucun civil à considérer dans la ville en ruines.

La situation était précaire. Le Commandant de la flottille Von Mühlberg assisté du lieutenant-colonel P. avait défendu tant bien que mal la zone verte où ils étaient retranchés. Mais aux cinquante hommes surentrainés de la _Satis _auxquels s'ajoutaient peut-être neuf-cent marins des vaisseaux au mouillage, s'opposaient des milliers de combattants parfois armés de simples piques et de couteaux, mais qui avançaient inexorablement sous le poids du nombre.

Après le choc initial, la Horde avait tentée de détruire les vaisseaux de la _République_ en envoyant une seconde flotte plus importante et de nuit dans l'espoir de surprendre les défenseurs. Cela avait été sans compter toutefois sur les radars perfectionnés des républicains, ainsi que sur la stratégie défensive qui protégeait le port et le rendait quasiment imprenable. En conséquence de quoi, l'attaque navale s'était soldée par un cuisant échec et un répit des assauts venus de la mer. C'est alors que les militaires avaient eu à combattre l'ennemi sur un nouveau front, une attaque venue des terres.

Une grande base de la Horde était en effet implantée à Kalgoorie dans le centre de l'Australie, mais n'avait pas pu être attaquée par l'aviation de chasse, étant hors de portée de tir. Avec les différentes attaques lancées contre les positions de la horde en Thaïlande et en Indonésie, l'Etat-major avait relativisé cette menace pour Perth, pensant que les troupes seraient dispatchées partout en Asie du sud-est. Force était de constater que l'Etat-major avait eu tort.

Après la fortification de Perth, la base de Kalgoorie s'était vidée de ses hommes qui avaient tous été dirigés vers la cité. Leur trajet s'était fait sans coup férir et sans ralentissement : en effet, là où les hélicoptères auraient pu intervenir sans difficultés, le manque de rationnement en essence avait empêché toute opération longue distance efficace qui de toute façon n'aurait servie à rien au vu du nombre des attaquants. La Horde avait investi la ville et avait avancée en bon ordre jusqu'aux barricades des républicains où ils avaient étés stoppés net.

Ce n'était pas l'infanterie qui avait provoqué ce coup d'arrêt des assaillants, mais l'utilisation judicieuse de l'artillerie des vaisseaux de guerre ancrés au port. Lorsque la présence de la horde avait été confirmée, les navires avaient pilonnés la ville au-delà des limites de la zone verte, détruisant tout sur ses points d'attaque. La coordination avec les hommes de la _Satis _avait permis de nettoyer des secteurs des combattants de la horde avant que ceux-ci ne reviennent lors de l'offensive suivante. Mais leur nombre se réduisait, et bientôt la situation ne serait plus tenable. Mais ils tiendraient jusqu'à la relève. Lord Harry ne les oublieraient pas…

* * *

><p>Debout derrière la grande baie vitrée qui le séparait de la ville, Harry observait la multitude de petites vies anonymes qui s'égrenaient dans son champ de vision. Le jour se levait lentement, dans un brouillard fantomatique. Les lumières de la ville s'allumaient peu à peu, alors que les rues commençaient à se remplir du bruit des tramways et des sirènes retentissantes. Ces hommes et ces femmes, pour qui tout semblait <em>normal <em>; que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir la même sensation. Il semblait que l'adage soit vrai et que _les ignorants étaient bénis_. Après un dernier regard sur la fourmilière humaine, Harry retourna à son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil avant d'ouvrir les dossiers qu'il avait à traiter ce matin-là.

Le même rituel se répétait tous les jours. Harry traitait les affaires courantes qui étaient ensuite envoyés aux autorités compétentes dans la _République _; ses secrétaires défilaient dans son bureau pour l'informer de l'avancée des campagnes contre la horde et toutes les deux heures, son médecin personnel envoyait un mémo pour le prévenir de l'état de santé de Fleur, clouée au lit depuis cinq jours maintenant. C'était à cause de cela, qu'Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil ces derniers jours et qu'il travaillait si tôt le matin. Fleur était en danger de mort, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que Fleur était enceinte, Harry avait ressenti une joie qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Devenir père était peut-être, la confirmation la plus grande de sa victoire sur Voldemort et le destin. En devenant père à trente ans, Harry faisait un pied de nez à tous ceux qui, depuis le début, doutaient de ses chances de survie dans les conflits successifs. Le vertige de donner la vie – même indirectement puisqu'il ne la portait pas – était une raison supplémentaire de se battre pour reconstruire le monde sur de bonnes bases et offrir à son enfant toutes les chances possibles. Mais, bien vite, le rêve était devenu cauchemar. La joie de la paternité avait été assombrie par la soudaine maladie de la mère de son enfant à naître, une maladie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Pendant la Guerre Noire, Fleur était tombée dans une embuscade quelques semaines après la chute de Paris. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps d'être torturée sinon pire, elle avait été poignardée à de nombreuses reprises par plusieurs Mangemorts « avides de sensations fortes » si l'on peut dire. Sur ces entrefaites, Harry était intervenu avec une escouade de résistants qui avaient pu ramener Fleur derrière les protections d'une de leurs maisons sécurisées. Pendant plusieurs jours, Fleur avait dû être soignée avant de pouvoir repartir sur la première ligne, tandis que le soigneur du moment l'assurait qu'aucune des dagues utilisées contre elle n'avait été empoisonnée.

Mais après le malaise de Fleur, force avait été de revoir le diagnostic. Son nouveau médecin appelé en urgence auprès d'elle avait été formel : Un poison lent était présent dans son organisme dont les effets n'allaient qu'en s'aggravant à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Selon les premières analyses qui avaient été menées, Fleur avait été capable de se prémunir de la toxine pendant toutes ces années parce qu'elle avait à disposition la totalité de sa magie qui agissait comme un bouclier dans son corps. Le problème était qu'avec la croissance d'un fœtus dans son ventre, une partie de la magie était aspirée par l'enfant qui l'utilisait pour favoriser sa croissance et développer un noyau magique indépendant de celui de sa mère. En conséquence de quoi, la magie de Fleur diminuait et avec elle, ses défenses également.

Le poison en lui-même, était à n'en pas douter une invention aussi malfaisante que ceux qui pouvaient s'en servir. Il avait pour particularité de liquéfier progressivement les organes du corps dans lequel il se trouvait, en commençant pas des hémorragies locales puis en corrodant les moins utilisés et donc les moins vitaux. Après quoi, il se développait dans tout le corps jusqu'à s'attaquer aux poumons puis au cœur, entrainant l'asphyxie puis la mort. D'après les médecins, le poison n'en était qu'à un stade mineur de sa prolifération mais profiterait de la faiblesse de son hôte – Fleur – pour se développer jusqu'à surpasser les protections encore présentes dans son organisme. Le poison était en lui-même incurable mais pouvait être _contenu_ avec un régime strict de potions qui pouvait durer pendant des années en fonction de la prolifération. Pour éviter ces complications, un autre choix était également possible : l'interruption de la grossesse.

Fleur était dans le coma. Elle ne se réveillerait pas avant une amélioration de son était de santé : ce qui signifiait qu'il faudrait soit attendre la fin de sa grossesse soit son avortement pour qu'elle puisse aller mieux. Si le premier choix était fait, il fallait parier sur la résistance de Fleur à la toxine et espérer qu'il ne prenne pas le dessus avant le terme. Ce que les guérisseurs consultés voyaient comme peu probable. Néanmoins, si ce choix était fait, la vie de Fleur ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle perdrait entre cinq et six mois de vie passés dans son coma, perdrait probablement une partie de sa mobilité et serait astreinte à des potions pour les cinq années suivantes. Au contraire si le choix de l'avortement était fait, Fleur perdrait inévitablement la faculté d'avoir des enfants dans le futur, et conserverait le poison dans son sang jusqu'au jour où sa magie ne serait plus suffisante pour la protéger – chose qui n'arriverait pas si un accouchement était choisi.

Harry devait faire un choix, et il était sûr que quelle que soit sa décision, il finirait par la regretter. La mort dans l'âme mais la détermination dans les yeux, il appela une secrétaire qui revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un petit homme sec et vouté semblant très mal à l'aise mais qui se redressa néanmoins devant lui :

« - Vous m'avez appelé milord ? »

* * *

><p>L'air chaud circulait en bourrasques suffocantes malgré la nuit avancée. Il fallait dire que le Yémen était dans un pays difficilement tempéré. Couvert à soixante-dix pourcent de désert et à trente pourcent de montagnes, les habitants des régions du nord avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler le pays, <em>Rub al-Khali<em>,_ Le croissant vide_ à cause de sa chaleur. Mais c'était aussi un pays peu peuplé, et où la _République _avait une de ses plus grandes bases arrière. Les montagnes et le désert offraient également beaucoup de lieux pour une rencontre secrète, et c'était exactement ce dont Mathias avait besoin.

Mathias était l'ombre de Lord Harry. Son _agent particulier_ dans les opérations questionnables à travers le monde. Néanmoins, à la différence de Gustav qu'il avait exécuté puis succédé, Mathias avait obtenu de Lord Harry un serment magique qui le protègerait d'un même destin. Il n'était pas idiot, et quand bien même il connaissait sa propre utilité il aurait été facile pour son maitre d'_évacuer _les preuves. Pour obtenir cette garantie, Mathias avait dû jurer plus de serments de fidélité et de secret qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité au vu des récompenses promises.

Mais aujourd'hui tel n'était pas le propos. Mathias attendait dans une grotte naturelle taillée dans les montagnes, l'informateur qui allait bientôt le rejoindre. Et cet informateur n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était l'espion le plus haut placé au sein de la Horde, un officier d'Etat-major et le numéro 2 des opérations après Liao Ping, l'héritier/alter ego de Liao Deng. Cet officier n'avait pas de nom. Nul n'en avait dans la horde à part leur chef. Dans l'idéologie prônée par Liao, le nom de famille était le premier pas vers la propriété privée qui – toujours selon Liao – amenait inévitablement au vol et au meurtre. La théorie était discutable mais ne facilitait pas les choses lorsqu'on voulait reconnaitre son interlocuteur. Aussi, l'espion avait-il un nom de code lors de ses contacts avec la _République _: Boris.

Regardant sa montre, Mathias se leva de l'éboulement sur lequel il était assis avant de saisir sa baguette d'une main et son pistolet de l'autre. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une forme apparut dans les airs dans un tourbillon de poussière. Lorsque celle-ci retomba, un homme de type asiatique se redressa et imita son vis-à-vis en brandissant sa propre baguette et une arme de poing. Lentement ils s'observèrent avant que le nouvel arrivant ne prenne la parole.

« - Combien de comètes ?

-Vapeur d'eau. Quelle pilule ?

-Flasque bleue. Content de te revoir Mathias »

Ensemble, les deux hommes baissèrent leurs armes avant de se diriger vers une petite table posée dans un coin de la caverne. Ensemble ils s'assirent sur les chaises disposées de part et d'autre du meuble bancal avant que _Boris_ ne sorte d'une de ses poches une liasse de documents qu'il donna rapidement à Mathias.

«- Des infos? » Demanda celui-ci devant la mine inquiète de l'informateur

« - J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles pour Lord Harry. Votre avancée sur Singapour n'est pas passée inaperçue pour l'Etat-major. Nous avons planifiés une retraite vers Sydney avant la fin du mois et nous avons prévu de piéger la ville pour vous ralentir. On va adopter une politique de terre brulée et on a déjà commencé à saler les terres arables. D'ici la fin de la semaine on aura condamné l'ensemble de l'agriculture des régions encore sous notre contrôle. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Les documents que je vous donne détaillent deux choses : le complexe où s'est retranché l'Etat-major à Sydney et surtout le plan sa dernière arme.

-Qui est ?

- Le plan de fabrication d'une arme nucléaire tactique. Une bombe était finalisée dans le complexe. D'après ce que je sais, Un officier supérieur en supervise la construction et planifie de l'utiliser.

-Une idée de l'objectif ?

-Au départ l'objectif évident était Lyon, mais c'est une cible hors de portée et nous n'avons pas la technologie suffisante pour diriger des fusées. C'est une bombe principalement artisanale et difficile à transporter. Je ne l'ai pas vue mais d'après les commentaires, elle est plutôt massive.

-Comment vous avez pu en trouver les composants ? Il faut être calé pour reconstruire un truc pareil et surtout avoir le matériel. Ou est-ce qu'il se l'est procuré ?

-A ton avis ? La Chine évidemment ! Et dans la dernière semaine de la campagne en plus. Si seulement vous m'aviez écouté tout ça serait fini depuis longtemps ! Mais non ! _Tout est sous contrôle nous avons la situation bien en main_ tu parles ! Je vous aie averti pourtant ! Je vous aie dit que ça arriverai et vous n'avez pas écouté ! Résultat une pseudo junte joue les apprentis sorciers !

-Tu penses qu'elle va sortir de Sydney ?

-Non je ne crois pas. Je sais depuis longtemps que la guerre est perdue. C'est qu'une question de temps avant que les derniers bataillons ne tombent. Mais je crois qu'ils viennent juste de se rendre compte qu'ils n'allaient pas survivre à la guerre. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas utilisés la bombe avant. Ils voulaient qu'elle _ait un sens_. Pour eux, c'est l'occasion de sortir par la grande porte d'entrer dans l'histoire.

-Je vais transmettre l'information à Lord Harry dès la fin de l'entretien. Autre chose ?

-Oui. Je serais toi, je ferais attention à l'endroit où je mets les pieds, Ils vont déchainer l'enfer sur vous…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Perth. Ils ont peut-être perdus la guerre mais ils ne veulent pas perdre la face. Récupérer Perth est leur priorité maintenant que l'Indonésie est pour ainsi dire perdue. Sydney ne compte pas puisqu'ils ont la bombe, alors ils veulent finir avec une victoire avant le grand Boom !

-Mais dans ce cas-là ça veut dire…

-…Ca veut dire qu'au moment où je te parle, ce n'est pas que les hommes de Kalgoorie qui se déplacent, mais toute la Horde qui fonce sur Perth !

* * *

><p>Dans le petit matin brumeux, une autre rafale d'arme automatique résonna parmi les décombres. Au vu de la régularité des coups et du sifflement au-dessus de sa tête, ce devait être une mitraillette légère. Probablement une Kalachnikov. Dagan releva lentement la tête de derrière le muret où il s'était retranché. Il était le dernier de son équipe encore debout dans ce secteur. Tous les autres étaient morts ou s'étaient repliés vers leur retranchement de l'autre côté de la ligne verte qui délimitait le secteur sécurisé du chaos. Pourquoi avait-il voulu rester, à cet instant lui-même n'aurait pas pu le dire mais il était maintenant nez à nez avec une petite trentaine de fantassins armée jusqu'aux dents et qui voulaient apparemment lui trouer le corps. Devant lui, a environ trente mètres, cinq hommes avaient leurs armes braquées dans sa direction les autres étaient accroupis avec les yeux dans le vague. Des fanatiques sous Imperium : si Dagan l'avait pu, il les aurait plaints. Par chance aucun d'eux ne l'avaient pas vu se redresser. Ils devaient penser qu'il était mort.<p>

Dagan changea discrètement de position en restant bien accroupi sous son muret et réussit à contourner ses nouveaux camarades de jeu jusqu'à se trouver derrière eux. Dagan vérifia encore une fois la position de ses ennemis avant de réfléchir à son plan d'action. Comme souvent, il privilégierait la simplicité dans ses tactiques. Sa réputation n'en demandait pas moins. Avec une petite moue satisfaite, il sortit une grenade qu'il dégoupilla tranquillement avant de la lancer au centre de la formation ennemie. L'explosion réduisit en charpie une partie de l'opposition et jeta les autres au sol. Se relevant d'un coup, Dagan saisit sa mitraillette et tira dans le tas en hurlant :

«- Crevez connards ! »

En moins de trente seconde, il ne restait plus âme qui vive. Dagan passa entre les corps et abattit d'une balle dans la tête tous ceux qui respiraient encore. C'était la procédure : _Un ennemi au sol reste au sol_. Le capitaine P. l'avait bien stipulé et de toute façon dans le type de travail que faisait Dagan, il n'était jamais bon d'avoir une fibre humaniste. La _Satis_ n'était pas connue pour son amour des droits de l'homme ou sa valeur morale après tout. Mais elle était connue pour son efficacité. Et d'après les rumeurs qui courraient au sein de l'agence, le chef du _Losange_ dont dépendait son propre groupe tactique, avait orchestré le génocide Gobelin en association avec Andrei Volmikov. L'innocence même en résumé.

Cela ramenait à son choix de rester derrière pour couvrir son groupe. Dagan était un ambitieux. Il n'était parti de rien au moment où la guerre noire avait éclatée. Comme bon nombre de ses frères d'armes, il avait été adolescent quand le monde la magie avait été révélé au monde « moldu » et il avait pris peur devant le pouvoir dont disposaient ces _sorciers_. Au début il avait voulu les combattre. Il avait même fait partie d'une milice dans son bout de campagne en Irlande. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et puis il avait été évacué avec ses parents vers une zone protégée. C'est là qu'il avait appris à se battre pour de vrai. Il avait intégré les groupes de résistants qui sabotaient les installations dans les villes et tuaient les Mangemorts dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Il y avait participé avec joie, comme un moyen de se venger de la désolation qu'ils avaient apportée à sa famille. A ce moment-là, Dagan n'aurait eu aucun mal à dire qu'il haïssait tous les sorciers sans distinction. Et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Mais un jour, ce sentiment avait changé.

Lord Harry était venu. Il avait conquis les terres noires. Et il avait brisé les Mangemorts. Et il avait tué Voldemort. En soit, de tels résultats pouvaient forcer l'admiration de tous, et Dagan n'avait eu aucune honte à faire de même. Mais Lord Harry avait fait encore davantage : il lui avait offert une chance dans la _Satis_ puis dans le _Losange_. Dagan avait compris. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il avait cru que c'était sans espoir, et que son combat contre les ténèbres était perdu d'avance. Et voilà qu'un homme, un gars de son âge arrivait avec une armée, culbutait les Mangemorts partout où ils étaient et s'en sortait toujours vainqueur. Dagan n'était pas un superstitieux mais il savait reconnaitre les signes quand il les voyait. Et pour lui Lord Harry était ce dont le monde avait besoin, comme il en avait eu besoin lui-même.

Dagan avait servi loyalement la République. Et s'il avait encore du ressentiment envers les sorciers en général il avait appris à faire confiance en ses sauveurs. Car oui. Dame Fleur et Lord Harry avaient des plans pour l'Europe et le monde, et Dagan y croyait aussi férocement qu'en ses prières. Les objectifs des protecteurs-conjoints étaient nobles. Ils voulaient la paix, et ils l'avaient déjà prouvé dans une certaine mesure mais, pour un homme comme lui, être utile aux autres était indispensable. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était enrôlé dans l'armée de la _République_. Parce qu'il voulait suivre le rêve de ramener l'ordre, la paix et la prospérité dans le monde.

Pendant deux ans, Dagan avait été en service actif, avant de devenir un _commando_ de la _Satis_. L'élite de l'élite lui avait ouvert ses portes après qu'il eut fait ses preuves pendant le siège de Bombay. A cette occasion il avait réussi à s'infiltrer plus de dix jours dans le réseau d'égouts de la ville pour y placer des explosifs à minuterie. En plus d'être un acte de bravoure en soi – les égouts de Bombay étaient réputés pour recéler la peste entre autres joyeusetés - Dagan avait été en mesure de cartographier les points les plus importants de la ville pour l'attaque suivante.

Comme _Commando _de la _Satis_, Dagan avait eu des missions toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres. Il avait été déployé pour la sécurité du quartier général de Rangoon en Mai 2009 puis assigné à la protection de Dame Fleur à partir de la fin Octobre 2009. A ce titre, il avait approché au plus près les protecteurs-conjoints et avait agi comme garde du corps à de nombreuses reprises ce que Lord Harry avait dû remarquer puisqu'il avait été spécifiquement choisi pour la mission de sauvetage qui avait dégénérée en siège.

Aujourd'hui Dagan savait qu'il irait jusqu'en enfer pour son seigneur. Et personne ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Lord Harry resterait toujours son maitre pour l'avoir libéré du chaos et lui avoir offert une raison de vivre. Accomplir Sa volonté. Il était loin d'être le seul dans cette situation. L'ensemble de ses camarades de chambrée pensaient comme lui à ce sujet. Lord Harry avait été au Népal, et il avait détruit la Horde. Il avait été en Inde et il avait détruit la Horde. Il avait été en Chine et il avait détruit la Horde. Pour s'être battu en Inde, Dagan savait ce que ces victoires signifiaient. Et il savait que vaincre un tel ennemi dans une seule bataille relevait de l'exploit, alors une campagne… Dagan accomplissait son devoir avec zèle. Parce qu'il voulait être remarqué par ses chefs. Si il arrivait à gravir les échelons, peut-être qu'un jour il serait assigné à la protection des _Protecteurs-conjoints_ de façon permanente ? C'était le plus grand honneur qui pouvait être accordé à un homme de la _Satis_ et Dagan savait qu'il avait les moyens d'y parvenir. Si jamais il y arrivait, il pourrait veiller sur ses maitres et profiter d'une position confortable en attendant de fonder une famille. Mais il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à son statut. Et c'était pour ça qu'il acceptait toutes les basses besognes.

Au loin dans la brume, Dagan repéra des formes en mouvement qui s'avançaient rapidement. Prenant ses jumelles, il compta bien vite douze blindés en ordre serré qui avançaient droit sur lui. Comprenant le danger dans lequel il se trouvait, Dagan s'accroupit sur le sol et fonça vers un monticule de béton et d'acier tandis que de nouvelles salves de mitrailleuse étaient tirées dans sa direction depuis une position inconnue. Dagan serra les dents de concentration en se calfeutrant dans les ruines pour repérer ses attaquants. _Lord Harry gagnerait un jour de répit… dans ce secteur du moins_ se dit-il avant de tomber raide mort, touché par une balle de sniper en pleine tête.

* * *

><p><span>Samedi 18 Février 2010<span>

« -Une bombe. Une bombe nucléaire. Tu en es sur ?

-Oui milord. Une bombe en état de fonctionner.

-Et quels sont les estimations si elle devait exploser ?

-Nos ingénieurs estiment qu'il s'agit d'un engin de puissance moyenne avec une faible quantité d'uranium pour le faire fonctionner. Si il était mis à feu les risques seraient principalement limités à la ville elle-même avec de faibles retombées radioactives. Nous savons que l'engin n'est pas encore opérationnel mais d'après notre source, il pourrait l'être dans les prochaines semaines et donc nous devons prendre une décision tout de suite. »

Lord Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur ses pensées. Une bombe nucléaire ! _C'est bien son style_ se dit Harry avec un rire à mi-chemin entre le ricanement sinistre et la plainte. De toute évidence, Liao voulait partir en beauté. L'idée était là, même si elle pouvait paraitre un peu… extrême. Et complètement tordue. Mais Harry connaissait suffisamment Liao pour savoir que ce qui lui était important, plus que les victoires ou les richesses, était la gloire qu'il pouvait retirer d'une bataille, y compris dans une défaite de ladite bataille.

La question qui se posait avec ce nouvel élément dans la guerre contre la Horde, était de savoir si oui ou non, Harry allait laisser la bombe exploser. Il était inutile de se leurrer. Liao ne se rendrait jamais vivant – chose sur laquelle comptait Harry d'ailleurs. Il préfèrerait la mort, et avec la sienne, celle de tous ses suivants. Et comme le siège de Perth était le dernier ''véritable'' enjeu de la guerre, il était fort à parier que ce serait là que se concentrerait les derniers efforts de Liao sinon pour une victoire, au moins pour le combat impliqué.

Le problème était qu'une telle détermination remettait complètement en cause la stratégie de reconquête orchestrée par la _République_ depuis 2007. Car la _République_, '' libérant '' les terres de l'influence de Liao Dang/Ping en profitait pour imposer sa propre loi et établir sa domination. Si Liao Deng refusait de se battre, les armées républicaines ne pouvaient plus libérer légitimement des territoires. Or le manque de légitimité était toujours la base la plus fertile de l'instabilité. La question qui se posait donc était de savoir si il fallait poursuivre la Horde en Australie en abandonnant la conquête de l'Indonésie ou permettre à la Horde de se regrouper et de frapper, d'après ce que lui disait son informateur, à Perth ?

Harry avait étudié en profondeur la géographie de la ville de Perth. Plus qu'une ville, c'était une agglomération assez étendue entre la mer et la campagne et qui s'étirait autour d'une baie profonde reliée à l'océan par un étroit chenal. Les forces de la _République_, étaient concentrées autour de la baie, où se trouvait le porte avion qui assurait le ravitaillement des hommes. Le chenal était bloqué par deux navires échoués et le reste de la flottille assurait le soutien d'artillerie nécessaire pour garantir le siège.

Harry avait rapidement compris que l'objectif principal de la bataille était le contrôle de la rade et de ses rives. Si la _République _en gardait le contrôle, elle pouvait tenir le siège virtuellement indéfiniment quel que puisse être la force de son ennemi. Si au contraire la Horde s'emparait de la baie, pire, si elle s'emparait du porte avion, la _République _perdait la bataille en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il fallait donc renforcer les protections de la _République_, mais comment faire ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry oublia momentanément Mathias, toujours au garde à vous devant son bureau. Le problème dans cette affaire n'était pas tant de gagner – c'était une évidence pour tous ceux qui observaient objectivement l'avancée du conflit – mais plus dans la façon de gagner et de gérer _l'après-guerre_. Si Harry voulait être proactif, il devait continuer sa campagne en Indonésie et forcer le blocus sur Perth. Ainsi peut-être pourrait-il prendre en tenaille les vestiges de la Horde en Nouvelle Galles du Sud ? Mais comment lancer ces deux opérations simultanément ? En dépit de la croyance populaire, les armées de la _République_ étaient loin d'être illimitées et dégarnir la force d'attaque principale en Indonésie ne changerait rien à la situation à Perth. Dans cette bataille ce n'était pas le nombre qui comptait mais la stratégie en temps réel. Près de vingt minutes, il resta immobile, à analyser ses possibilités. Finalement, vint l'illumination. La stratégie.

«- Mathias ?

-Milord ?

-Convoque l'amirauté dans mon bureau. Je veux les bases de Mangalore, Vishakhapatnam et Sanaa en alerte. Et informe tes espions. Ils doivent tous être redirigés vers Sydney immédiatement. Nous allons en finir avec cette guerre une fois pour toutes. Exécution !

-Compris milord » Sur quoi l'espion sortit rapidement de l'office, laissant Harry à ses plans.

_Bientôt_ _Fleur… Bientôt…_

* * *

><p>Selon une légende aborigène, les être surnaturels qui avaient façonnés la terre, s'étaient plongés dans un sommeil éternel après avoir accompli leur œuvre, éveillé les hommes, les animaux, et fait se lever le soleil. Les lieux où ils étaient revenus à la terre d'où ils étaient originaires, s'appelaient les <em>pmara kututa <em>et étaient sacrés à tel point que nul humain ne pouvait s'en approcher sans qu'il ne soit immédiatement condamné à mort par ses pairs. Selon cette légende, ces dieux incréés se réveilleraient lorsque le sang des peuples se rependrait sur eux et jusqu'à leurs demeures.

Les aborigènes avaient étés massacrés depuis longtemps. Dès que la Horde avait mis la main sur l'Australie, les indiens avaient étés pris pour cibles, étant éliminés ou embrigadés dans les troupes d'infanterie. Mais si l'on pouvait être sûr d'une chose, c'était que le spectacle qui se jouait sur la terre de leurs ancêtres se rapprochait dangereusement de la légende de leurs aïeux. L'Australie Occidentale était à feu et à sang. Le plan de Harry pour endiguer la Horde avait été particulièrement efficace bien que couteux en vies humaines.

Le plan d'Harry était militairement simple et logistiquement quasi-infaisable. Dans une guerre de siège, la chose la plus importante n'est pas d'avoir le plus grand nombre de soldats, ou la plus grande force de frappe, mais d'avoir les troupes les plus fraiches et les plus réactives possibles. Dans le principe, Harry voulait faire de Perth, le cimetière de la Horde sans avoir à déployer un trop gros nombre de ses hommes déjà dispatchés à travers l'Asie. La mise en œuvre de ce plan s'était faite en trois phases :

D'abord, dans la réquisition de toute la flotte de l'océan Indien, de la Mer Rouge et du Golfe Persique. L'idée était de positionner des éléments de la flotte dans divers points de l'océan entre les bases de Sanaa, Vishakhapatnam, Mangalore et Perth. A chaque point défini, se trouverait un porte avion entouré de vaisseaux pour assurer sa protection. Ces points, au nombre de quinze, seraient les tremplins de l'opération.

Ensuite, on ouvrirait des ponts aériens entre les différentes bases et le porte-avion de Perth. Ce pont devait amener des hommes et du matériel pour renforcer la position de la _République_ dans la ville. Lorsque des hommes reposés arriveraient, d'autres rembarqueraient de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait toujours un roulement dans les forces vives. Ainsi on pouvait, avec un nombre d'hommes restreint, tenir la zone verte et la protéger en attendant la troisième phase de l'opération :

La dissimulation. Dans une bataille sur un espace réduit avec un nombre de belligérants et des forces en présence connues, la tactique pour remporter la victoire, consiste souvent à utiliser les forces de l'ennemi contre lui à défaut d'une puissance brute. La stratégie d'Harry pour gagner cette bataille se basait sur ce principe élémentaire. Il fallait que la Horde gagne en confiance. Leur faire croire que la victoire était possible et n'était qu'une question de temps. Inévitablement, la Horde se rendrait compte du roulement des soldats de la _République_. Dans un premier temps, ses commandants chercheraient à stopper le flux constant en s'attaquant au point névralgique qui était le porte avion. Or, le matériel qui aurait été progressivement apporté aux défenseurs serait d'abord exclusivement réservé à la protection de la plateforme mobile. Quand la Horde s'apercevrait de cela elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tenter un assaut général.

Face aux défenses des Républicains, la seule alternative possible dans un assaut frontal, résidait dans le nombre déployé rapidement pour noyer l'ennemi. Pour qu'un tel déploiement puisse se faire, il fallait déjà une certaine organisation et un rassemblement des hommes de la Horde dans une position protégée. C'était là, que saignerait Liao Deng. Dans son orgueil, Liao n'accepterait jamais rien d'autre qu'une victoire totale pour laver les affronts essuyés en Inde et en Chine. Et donc, étant judicieusement conseillé par Boris, il commanderait une attaque générale de toutes ses armées contre la zone verte.

Devant le nombre, les défenses de la _République_ ploieraient, obligeant les soldats à se replier sur la rade où se trouvait le porte avion. Croyant avoir percé une brèche, la Horde se précipiterait à leur poursuite et avec comme objectif principal de détruire le navire. Ce serait là leur erreur. Les opérateurs du _Losange_ avaient comme mission de piéger tous les bâtiments de la zone verte en prévision de ce moment. Lorsque la première vague d'assaut entrerait dans le centre-ville elle s'enfonceraient dans un dédale de rues sinueuses qui s'effondrerait sur eux au moment donné. Les Républicains reviendraient alors pour une contre-offensive dans les ruines afin de nettoyer les secteurs les plus proches des rives de la rade. Dans le même temps, des bombardiers appontés dans les différents points de l'océan Indien décolleraient et viendraient pilonner le camp de la Horde où se trouvait encore le gros des troupes. Une fois le bombardement fini, les hélicoptères restés au sol pendant la bataille achèveraient de désorganiser et de détruire les forces de la Horde. Enfin, pendant que les hélicoptères agiraient, une longue file de transporteurs de troupes viendrait débarquer de gros contingents d'hommes reposés en soutien des défenseurs. Avec la désorganisation du camp ennemi, la déroute de la première vague et la destruction du reste des fanatiques de la Horde la victoire était assurée.

Comme prévu, la défense de Perth fut un succès dans son organisation et son exécution. Avec cette victoire, le Lundi 15 Mars 2010, les portes de l'Australie s'ouvrirent à la capture par la _République_. La victoire était d'autant plus impressionnante, qu'avec un groupe relativement réduit – six mille hommes – elle avait tenue bon face à une armée près de douze fois supérieure en nombre. Cette bataille, plus que celle de Londres, de Katmandou ou de Pékin, allait entrer dans le panthéon des plus grandes réussites militaires de tous les temps, à même titre que la bataille de Cannes, le siège d'Alésia ou encore d'Austerlitz.

Dans le même laps de temps, plus au nord, l'avancée de la _Légion_, comme l'armée de la _République_ commençait à être appelée, continuait sans difficultés autres qu'un terrain difficile et des pluies torrentielles. Singapour était tombée sans coups férir et les habitants survivants avaient accueillis les républicains en sauveurs. Bientôt Aceh, puis Jakarta et Brunei s'étaient rendues et avaient réservés aux libérateurs une arrivée triomphale. Lord Harry, venu spécialement à la tête de ses hommes pour l'entrée dans Bunei ne se faisait pas d'illusions. S'il savait que ces hommes et ces femmes étaient réellement heureux de les voir arriver, il ne faisait aucun doute que leur survie avait dépendu de leur collaboration avec la Horde. Bon nombre d'horreurs avaient été perpétrées par la Horde pendant l'apogée de sa puissance et le paiement de tributs par les villes avait souvent été la norme. Pour que Singapour ou Brunei s'en soient sorties sans trop de dommages, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait dû se plier à toutes les exigences : l'envoi d'hommes en esclavage, le paiement de rançons, les abus de toutes sortes. Lord Harry était prêt à oublier. Il était prêt à pardonner. Son pouvoir sur ces terres, lui demandait de ne pas exacerber les tensions dans la population. Pour garantir la pérennité de la _République_, il fallait qu'elle soit aveugle aux anciennes transgressions. Après, peut-être, viendrait le moment des jugements. Mais bien plus tard, après avoir rétabli la paix sociale. Dans vingt-cinq ans, trente plus probablement, la génération suivante se demanderait _ce qui s'était passé_ dans ces contrées comme ailleurs. Ce serait le moment des justifications et des duels d'historiens. L'oubli ne serait que provisoire mais sans lui, le chaos continuerait à régner, ce que Lord Harry ne pouvait tolérer.

* * *

><p>Fin Avril 2010, il ne restait plus en Extrême-Orient que deux zones où la République n'exerçait pas son contrôle à l'exception des territoires encore possédés par la Horde : Le Japon et les Philippines. A l'été 2010, ces deux zones représentaient à elles seules l'ensemble des principes que la République cherchait à combattre.<p>

Au Japon d'abord. Avec la découverte de la Magie, le gouvernement nippon avait implosé à l'instar de la plupart des autres dans le monde. Néanmoins, à la place du chaos qui s'était diffusé partout sur la planète, le Japon avait réussi à garder une unité par le truchement de sa figure emblématique : l'Empereur. La destruction du gouvernement lui avait permis de récupérer un pouvoir bien plus important sur la société et il avait tout tenté pour conserver et amplifier son pouvoir. Pour ce faire, il avait dû trouver un ennemi à combattre afin d'assoir sa légitimité dans les actions les plus autoritaires qu'il voulait entreprendre. Cet ennemi, avait été la population magique. Partout dans le pays, des vagues de violences sans précédent s'étaient abattues sur les sorciers ou supposés tels. La machine de propagande impériale avait réutilisée les anciens mythes et autres légendes pour souligner la nécessité d'éradiquer ces _ennemis de l'intérieur_. Le Japon, déjà férocement cloisonné, s'était pris d'une xénophobie telle, que tous les étrangers, y compris issus d'autres régions nippones, avait été purement et simplement chassés sinon pire. Un système féodal de gouverneurs avait été organisé pour promouvoir la volonté de l'Empereur. La censure avait été – évidemment – rétablie, tout signe d'appartenance, marque et signe distinctif étranger avait été banni, et la société s'était militarisée jusqu'à devenir un puissant état policier. La mafia japonaise, avait très largement soutenu ce processus qui lui permettait plus de marge de manœuvre, et que l'Etat avait souvent associé dans des milices pour _protéger_ la population.

La difficulté principale du Japon, avait été son approvisionnement en matières premières. Au début de la Guerre Noire en Europe en 1998, la population de l'archipel dépassait les cent vingt-cinq millions d'habitants. Avec l'effondrement des Etats d'Asie qui leur fournissait du pétrole, du fer, mais surtout de la nourriture, le Japon s'était trouvé dans une position insupportable. Les premiers coupables désignés avaient évidemment été les sorciers, les _principaux instigateurs du mal dans le monde_. Pour sursoir à la catastrophe, l'Empereur avait voulu développer la pêche au maximum et utiliser des terres pour la riziculture et l'agriculture intensive. En dépit de ses efforts les plus sincères, le plan avait échoué à nourrir tout le monde. Aux disettes s'ajoutèrent les famines qui décimèrent les populations. Toujours dans l'optique de subvenir à leur besoin, les autorités japonaises décidèrent d'actualiser leurs revendications sur la Corée. L'armée y fut déployée, la population y fut massacrée, la terre y fut transformée. La Corée devint le silo à grain dont le Japon avait besoin. Les Coréens furent mis en servage, leur population mise au quota.

Bien sûr, de telles mesures n'étaient pas passées sans des résistances et des difficultés : Au niveau de la population magique pour commencer. D'abord pris au dépourvu, les sorcières et les sorciers s'étaient tant bien que mal organisés pour assurer leur survie. Ils avaient bâtis des enclaves protégées magiquement mais qui faisait d'eux des prisonniers plus qu'autre chose. Contrairement à d'autres régions du monde, au premier titre desquels se trouvait l'Europe, les sorciers japonais, n'avaient pas dégénérés dans des représailles violentes malgré les abus. L'idée avait été considérée, mais l'Empereur était une figure telle pour tous, que la simple idée d'aller contre lui était tout bonnement impensable. Seule une poignée de sorciers avaient pris les armes pour se dresser contre les miliciens yakuzas et les agents de l'Empereur.

Parmi la population japonaise, la transition se passa sans difficultés majeures. L'obéissance à l'Empereur était à la base de l'éducation de tous, aussi, le revoir comme maitre absolu du peuple ne fût pas un choc trop important, si ce n'est pour l'élite intellectuelle qui fut rapidement rendue muette. Quant à la Corée, en dépit de l'union sacrée du Nord et du Sud contre l'envahisseur, les résultats furent peu probants, manquant de logistique, d'armes, de leadership et de plans d'actions.

Aux Philippines ensuite. Avec l'expansion de la Horde en Asie, avait eu lieu une importante diaspora venue d'Indonésie vers ses voisins proches ou lointains. Une des destinations les plus ''prisées'' était les Philippines et particulièrement le Sud de celles-ci. Les Philippins étaient à forte majorité Chrétiens à l'exception du Sud du pays, à majorité Musulmane. L'Indonésie, au contraire était densément peuplée de Musulmans Sunnites. Dans un contexte de violence généralisée au niveau mondial, alors que les tentations communautaires semblaient être le meilleur moyen de survie, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les conflits larvés ne dégénèrent en Jihad du coté musulman et en croisade du coté chrétien. Le conflit de religions avait pris un aspect particulier puisque les chefs de file religieux étaient devenus l'équivalent de seigneurs de guerres, pillant, rançonnant et tuant.

La situation était provisoirement stabilisée. La grande ile du Sud, _Mindanao_, était entièrement passée sous contrôle Musulman. Les terres du Nord, avec l'autre grande ile de _Luzon_ restait sous domination Chrétienne. La plupart des combats avaient lieu pour le contrôle des iles entre les deux principales, depuis _Cebu_ à _Samar_ en passant par _Negros_ et _Bohol_. Pour autant, l'avancée de la _République_ avait redistribuée les cartes. En dépit des fanatiques dans les deux camps, la plupart des Philippins et des réfugiés Indonésiens voyaient la _République_ comme un moyen possible de résoudre le conflit. Au début, chacun des camps avait voulu le soutien des _Légions_, mais la Pyramide et particulièrement Fleur avait refusé ces avances, quelques mois avant de tomber dans le coma. Une mission diplomatique envoyée par le Cheik Salim et le cardinal Tibérias avait tenté une médiation visant à parvenir à un cessez-le-feu. L'objectif était d'obtenir une fin des hostilités, avec comme promesse en cas de réussite, une fusion et une protection avec la _République,_ et comme menace en cas d'échec un embargo complet sinon une intervention militaire et l'élimination des forces belligérantes.

Pour le moment, la stratégie de la République était de maintenir le statu quo avec ces deux pays. Et si dans le second cas elle intervenait dans le processus de médiation et de pacification, dans le premier elle préférait se placer résolument en retrait. Si le Japon voulait entrer dans une phase d'isolationnisme, ce ne serait que mieux pour la République dont la Chine, encore à reconstruire, n'aurait pas à craindre de rival régional.

* * *

><p><span>Mardi 18 Mai 2010<span> : 10H42

Numéro Six et Numéro Sept de l'équipe B rampaient lentement dans le conduit d'aération. D'après les plans dont ils disposaient ils étaient presque en position. Dans leurs oreillettes, ils entendirent distinctement Numéro Huit et Numéro Neuf attendre au lieu fixé. Le timing allait être serré, ils devaient se dépêcher. Numéro Six regarda le compteur intégré à sa montre. Il leur restait deux minutes trente-cinq secondes pour arriver à l'emplacement prévu. Dans un effort l'un et l'autre se glissèrent de plus belle entre les parois de métal brillant. Encore quelques mètres : ils étaient prêts.

Il y avait quatre équipes de quatre personnes postées à différents endroits du complexe. Le tout était dirigé par Numéro Un à deux cent cinquante mètres au-dessus d'eux, dans un égout sous un immeuble abandonné du centre de Sydney. Leur mission était de s'infiltrer dans le complexe souterrain de Liao Deng. Une fois entrés, ils devraient éliminer les gardes, et exécuter tous les officiers qu'ils croiseraient en créant une diversion. L'équipe A était arrivée ici une heure auparavant. Elle attendrait la distraction pour entrer dans le hangar où la bombe était en construction. Elle volerait l'Uranium, saboterait la bombe, et déclencherait des charges explosives pour faire s'effondrer l'ensemble du hangar où elle était installée. L'équipe C entrerait à l'opposé du complexe deux minutes après que l'alarme ait été déclenchée. Sa mission serait d'exfiltrer l'officier de la Horde _Boris_ après avoir maquillé un cadavre pour lui ressembler. L'ensemble de l'opération devait durer huit minutes avant que l'équipe D n'entre en action. L'équipe D assurerait une porte de sortie pour l'équipe A, B et C. Elle couvrirait leur fuite par le puis d'accès qu'elle avait aménagée depuis plus de deux semaines, et qui remontait à la surface.

Moins vingt-cinq secondes. 

L'équipe B prépara le plastic qui ferait sauter les conduits d'aération. Ils étaient au-dessus d'une réserve de nourriture, assez loin des quartiers d'habitation. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on les entendent entrer malgré le bruit de l'explosion. Chaque mur de la base était en béton armé et insonorisé néanmoins, les armes étaient prêtes.

Moins quinze secondes

Les charges étaient armées, Numéro Six et Sept se reculèrent de quelques centimètres. _Paré_. Numéro Huit et Neuf avaient fait de même dans la pièce adjacente. Dans l'oreillette, ils entendirent Numéro Un lancer le compte à rebours et initier l'appel pour le rapatriement aérien. Ils avaient quinze minutes.

Zéro seconde

Les charges explosèrent dans un bruit étouffé. L'un après l'autre Six et Sept sortirent du conduit et sécurisèrent la salle vide. Avec Huit et Neuf, ils avaient deux minutes pour créer la diversion. Lentement, ils sortirent de leurs réduits et lancèrent dans le couloir des grenades détonantes. Dans l'espace confiné, ce serait entendu partout dans le complexe. Bientôt, les premiers ennemis arrivèrent en vue, arme à la main. Six et Sept commencèrent à tirer des rafales de mitrailleuse. Le claquement des balles ne ferait qu'attirer plus d'hommes.

Deux minutes

L'équipe C entra en action à son tour. Boris les attendaient dans une salle de repos en dessous d'eux. Il avait déjà abattu deux de ses adjoins par surprise au moment où les premières détonations se firent entendre. Dans ses poches, se trouvaient les emplacements de toutes les caches de la Horde encore dignes d'intérêt. Des réserves d'œuvres d'arts, des bibliothèques rares, des cachots secrets, et d'autres choses encore, toutes disséminés à travers l'Asie. Autant d'informations qui rendraient la victoire de la _République_ sur la Horde encore plus totale.

Deux minutes quarante-cinq

L'équipe A entra par le réseau des canalisations d'eau sous la forteresse. Ils étaient à trois portes du hangar. Le hangar serait forcément protégé. Première porte. Deux hommes. Abattus.

Trois minutes trente

L'équipe B se dirigea vers l'ouest dans un couloir encombré de cadavres. Huit morts pour le moment. Une grenade fumigène protègerait leurs arrières pendant quelques minutes, ils devaient se diriger vers la salle des gardes.

Cinq minutes dix

Numéro Dix murmura dans son micro :_ Colis récupéré, extraction demandée _: l'équipe C n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Cinq minutes cinquante

L'équipe A arriva à la troisième porte. Cinq gardes. De la résistance. Numéro Deux et Trois couvraient Numéro Quatre le démineur. L'équipe B devait arriver… maintenant. Les protecteurs du hangar tombèrent morts touchés dans le dos. L'équipe B continua sa progression, dépassa l'équipe A et tourna à un coin vers un autre corridor, vers le cœur de la base. Numéro Cinq lança deux fumigènes pour protéger leurs arrières et se tourna vers la troisième porte.

Six minutes douze 

L'équipe C sortit de la salle de repos, avec _Boris_ accroupi entre eux. Ils devaient se diriger toujours tous droit à quatre cent mètres vers leur porte de sortie. Sur leur chemin, deux intersections vers les niveaux inférieurs. Probabilité de rencontre ennemie: _élevée_.

Six minutes cinquante deux

L'équipe A entra dans le hangar et sécurisa la salle. Deux hommes en blouse blanche sont abattus sur le champ. Numéro Deux, Trois et Cinq gardent la porte; Numéro Quatre désactive la bombe.

Sept minutes vingt deux

L'équipe B a atteint la salle des gardes. Numéro Six et Huit prennent position. Numéro Sept ouvre la porte Numéro Huit jette deux grenades. Dix-sept morts de plus dont quatre officiers.

Huit minutes dix-sept

L'équipe C est à mi-chemin de la porte de sortie. Devant eux, une demi-douzaine d'ennemis. Derrière eux, une autre demi-douzaine d'ennemis. Situation: _délicate_.

Huit minutes vingt 

L'équipe D passe à l'action : le mur de béton qu'ils ont piégé et qui relie le puis d'extraction à la base explose jetant au sol les ennemis accroupis devant et qui tirent de face sur l'équipe C. Ils sont rapidement abattus.

Huit minutes trente neuf

Numéro Dix escorte _Boris _vers l'équipe D. Numéro Onze, Douze et Treize sont en couverture contre les assaillants venus de la salle de repos derrière eux.

Neuf minutes neuf 

L'équipe B a nettoyé les salles des gardes. Ils finissent de nettoyer le niveau avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur.

Neuf minutes quarante neuf

Numéro Quatre à désactivé la Bombe, l'Uranium est dans un coffret sécurisé dans sa combinaison. Numéro Deux et Trois piègent le Hangar, Numéro Cinq ouvre la porte et couvre la sortie.

Dix minutes vingt-deux

L'équipe D a évacué _Boris_ par un treuil relié à la surface. Numéro Un ordonne l'entrée en action du véhicule de sortie. Simultanément, des Bombardiers décollent des porte-avions ancrés au large.

Onze minutes douze 

L'équipe A fait sauter le hangar, vingt secondes après l'avoir quittée. Ils se dirigent vers le point de Sortie.

Onze minutes trente

_Boris _est à la surface avec Numéro Un. L'équipe D remonte à la surface.

Douze minutes dix-neuf

L'équipe B annonce le nettoyage du niveau inférieur. Dès la confirmation envoyée, Numéro Six abat Numéro Sept, Huit et Neuf. Il rassemble les corps et laisse une grenade dégoupillée. Il remonte au niveau supérieur.

L'équipe A, confirme le nettoyage du niveau inférieur. Numéro Quatre abat Numéro Deux, Trois et Cinq. Il rassemble les corps et laisse une grenade dégoupillée. Il se dirige vers l'escalier du niveau inférieur.

Douze minutes cinquante-cinq

L'équipe C annonce le nettoyage du point de sortie. Numéro Dix abat numéro Onze, Douze et Treize. Il rassemble les corps et laisse une grenade dégoupillée. Il se dirige vers la sortie.

L'équipe D confirme le nettoyage du point de Sortie. Numéro Quatorze abat numéro Quinze, Seize et Dix-Sept. Il attend devant le treuil.

Treize minutes Quinze 

Numéro Quatre abat Numéro Six. Il laisse une grenade dégoupillée et se dirige vers la sortie.

Treize minutes vingt-Deux 

Numéro Quatorze abat Numéro Dix. Il rassemble les corps et laisse une grenade dégoupillée. Il se rend auprès de Numéro Un.

Quatorze minutes trente sept

Numéro Quatre est de retour à la surface. Il piège le treuil et se rend auprès de Numéro Un. Arrivé devant Numéro Un, il abat Numéro Quatorze. Numéro Un actionne un détonateur.

Quinze minutes sept

Numéro Un, Numéro Quatre et Boris montent dans un hélicoptère qui vient d'atterrir pour eux dans la rue déserte. Ils montent à bord et décollent. Boris remet à Numéro Un ses documents.

Seize minutes trente sept 

Une grande explosion pulvérise le bâtiment sous lequel se trouve le complexe de Liao Deng. Par un effet de réaction en chaine, d'autres explosions font vibrer le sol dans le centre-ville de Sydney. Le complexe implose.

Seize minutes quarante deux

Les Bombardiers entrent en action et pilonnent le centre-ville. Les quelques combattants de la Horde en garnison furent incinérés vifs sous l'action du napalm.

Au loin dans le ciel, Numéro Quatre enlève le masque de sa combinaison, et laisse voir le visage de _Boris_. L'autre _Boris_ voit son visage changer progressivement alors que l'action du polynectar se diffuse. Il se tourne vers Numéro Un et lance avec un sourire :

« -Content de te revoir Mathias. Heureux que ce soit fini !

-De même… Deng »

**J'adore cette chute. Qui s'en doutait ? Honnêtement ? Bon. Je voudrais d'abord remercier Ewilan Obstat pour sa fidélité, black Jo, adenoide, Iphitos, Deadz, Necromant70 et Gilderien. Ce genre de message me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, merci encore. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il est le bienvenu. J'ai quelques hésitations pour la suite, amenez vos idées si vous voulez et j'essayerais de les adaptées. **

**A partir de maintenant, il va y avoir moins de guerre, c'est promis (j'ai pas promis que ce serait gentil et paisible non plus n'est-ce pas?) Allez, profitez bien de ces derniers jours de vacances, lisez tant que vous le pouvez, laissez des reviews et j'y répondrais (je réponds mieux au PM en réalité)**

**Amicalement:**

**Sampaad**


	9. Chapitre V: Souder pour mieux régner

**Premier chapitre de l'après-guerre, les soucis ne sont pas terminés pour autant. Ce chapitre va « plaquer » les projets qui seront développés par la suite dans la **_**République**_**. Paradoxalement, je crois qu'à partir de maintenant les défis vont devenir de plus en plus épineux à relever. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, commentez…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 Souder pour mieux régner<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Intervention du Protecteur de la République Lord Harry James Potter, le Mercredi 19 Mai 2010<span>

_« Amis, citoyens, peuples de la République et d'ailleurs,_

_C'est ma joie et ma fierté de venir au-devant de vous en ce jour pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle historique. Une nouvelle qui, j'en suis sûr, va bouleverser l'ensemble de notre République, une nouvelle que beaucoup d'entre nous espéraient, mais n'attendaient plus. Pendant longtemps il y eut un rêve pour lequel beaucoup trop de nos braves ont payés le prix le plus lourd. Son accomplissement, a été l'objectif de toute notre société depuis qu'elle née des cendres et des ruines de nos anciens pays aujourd'hui disparus. Sa réalisation a été le but de notre gouvernement, le but de nos vies, le but de nos survies. Je viens vous annoncer aujourd'hui que les Guerres Noires, ces fléaux qui ont gangrenés nos existences ces deux dernières décennies, sont enfin terminées. _

_Il y a quelques heures, une attaque de grande ampleur a été lancée sur Sydney, la base d'opération de Liao Deng. A l'issue de cette attaque, les derniers combattants de la Horde ont étés mis hors d'état de nuire ses officiers ont étés traquées jusqu'aux dernier et son chef a été abattu dans son propre quartier général. Ce succès, qui marque la victoire totale et définitive de la République a été rendu possible par le sacrifice courageux de certains de nos meilleurs hommes. Je suis au regret d'annoncer la mort de seize de nos troupes d'élites dans l'assaut final contre la Horde. Ils seront traités avec tous les égards dus à leur courage. _

_En conséquence de cette attaque, la menace pesée par la Horde sur la République toute entière a enfin été levée. Trop longtemps, nous avons vécus dans la peur de cet abominable génocidaire, ce meurtrier qui n'a jamais hésité à sacrifier des vies humaines pour son projet mégalomane. Trop longtemps, nos hommes ont dû être sur tous les fronts, à défendre ce que nous avions eu tant de peine à préserver malgré les calamités successives. Plus maintenant. _

_Les Guerres Noires ont détruites nos civilisations partout où elles se sont rependues. Elles ont brisées nos cultures, brisées nos traditions, brisées nos croyances, brisées nos vies et nos valeurs. Nos terres ont étés ravagées. Nos villes ont étés saccagées. Nos peuples ont étés souillés. Tout ou partie de ce que nos pères ont bâtis, à été anéanti dans les déchainements de violence et de haine partout dans le monde. Nul n'en est sorti indemne, nul n'en est sorti ignorant de la peur et du désespoir. Nul qui n'y ait perdu son innocence._

_La tâche à accomplir semblait perdue d'avance. Partout, le mal s'est répandu, à une vitesse qu'aucun n'aurait pu imaginer, sans laisser la moindre chance aux promoteurs de la paix, aux promoteurs de la concorde, aux promoteurs de l'harmonie. Bientôt, tout ne fût plus que de feu et de sang, de destruction et de ruine, de haine et d'agonie. Nos rêves se sont transformés en cauchemars, nos joies ont étés teintés de peurs, nos jours ont étés tachées par l'angoisse du lendemain. Tout a été mis à bas. A commencer par nous-même._

_Mais malgré nos faiblesses particulières, nous avons su nous défendre. L'impuissance de chacun a su se transformer en la force de notre union. La victoire que nous célébrons aujourd'hui, cette victoire contre la Horde que nous acclamons, n'est pas le fruit d'un seul. Nous tous avons contribués à notre façon à la rendre possible. Certains par des actions d'éclat, d'autres par leur ténacité, d'autres encore par leur ruse ou leur fidélité, tous par notre volonté de vivre et de voir venir un monde meilleur pour nos enfants. C'est aujourd'hui à eux que je pense. Ces enfants, qui n'ont connus que la guerre, qui n'ont connus que les privations, que les manques, que les pertes, que les tristesses, ces enfants sont ceux pour qui nous devons nous réjouir aujourd'hui. _

_De mon temps de Résistant, avec une seule poignée d'hommes face aux millions d'esclaves serviles de Voldemort, j'ai appris que tout était possible, en bien comme en mal, tant que nous étions assez à croire en ce que nous faisions. Nous croyions alors à l'établissement d'une société juste, libre et démocratique. Nous croyions alors que nos seules limites devaient être celles de notre imagination et non pas celles dictées par un tyran sanguinaire. Nous croyions alors que du fer et du sang pouvait naitre un monde nouveau, plus beau et plus juste que le précédent. Cet idéal, nous y croyons encore et nous le prouvons possible. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus qu'un petit nombre. Nous sommes plus que des rêveurs, nous sommes plus que des idéalistes. Nous sommes des bâtisseurs, qui tentons tant bien que mal de réparer et de pérenniser nos efforts pour le bien commun. _

_Je suis fier de dire que nous avons résistés au chaos et je regarde avec orgueil chaque homme et chaque femme que je peux voir et à qui je peux dire avec une admiration réelle : « vous avez survécu ». Oui. Vous avez survécu. Nous avons tous survécu et je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que dans les siècles à venir, nos descendants regarderont ce moment avec l'admiration de ceux qui, sans tout comprendre bien sûr et sans l'expérience de tels moments, verront quels sacrifices nous avons étés prêts à faire pour défendre ce en quoi nous avons foi. Aujourd'hui, je suis fier d'annoncer au monde que nous avons vaincu. Que nous avons survécu à ces épreuves. Cette fierté est nôtre à partager et à faire vivre. Cette fierté est le résultat de nos luttes pour ce en quoi nous croyons et dans un espoir toujours raffermi de sauvegarder ce qui nous est le plus cher. Aujourd'hui nous sommes fiers, mais nous n'oublions pas._

_Nous n'oublions pas la cause de la ruine dans laquelle nous avons étés précipités. Nous n'oublions pas que l'ennemi a pu nous mettre à terre. Nous n'oublions pas que la corruption et que le vice ont pu nous asservir. Nous n'oublions pas que pour que le mal ait prospéré, il a fallu que le bien l'y encourage. C'est le défi de toujours de toutes les sociétés. C'est la preuve concrète des limites de toutes les nations. C'est une chose que nous avons appris et que nous retenons pour ne pas y succomber à nouveau. _

_La République, s'est affirmée comme le pouvoir dominant en Europe, en Afrique et en Asie. Sa puissance, est sans égale dans le monde actuel, encore livré au chaos, à l'injustice et à la tyrannie. C'est son devoir que de faire vivre et d'exporter ses valeurs partout où elles ne sont pas la règle, car si la République ne souhaite pas dominer le monde elle souhaite que les valeurs qu'elle porte en son sein soient respectées de tous partout sur cette terre. Ce ne sont pas des contraintes. Ce ne sont pas des iniquités. Ce sont des valeurs Humaines, dans ce qu'elles ont de plus fort et de plus profond, et qui ne veulent qu'une seule chose : le développement et le bonheur des hommes en toute circonstance. _

_La République a atteint une de ses premières limites, une qu'elle ne peut pas dépasser pour le moment. Son expansion territoriale par des moyens militaires. La République ne peut pas aller contre ceux qui ne veulent rien avoir affaire avec elle. Elle ne peut pas s'imposer là où elle n'est pas voulue. La République a atteint un premier objectif : Défendre les droits des hommes sur trois des cinq continents. _

_Je sais bien que beaucoup d'entre vous ont des réserves vis-à-vis des décisions qui ont dû être prises. Je sais l'hostilité qui a pu être la vôtre lorsque j'ai décidé d'une action contre la Horde. Je sais que beaucoup m'en ont voulu d'aller exposer nos hommes aux antipodes face à un ennemi qui semblait si loin et si inutile à avoir. Je sais que beaucoup m'en veulent encore des trop nombreuses pertes à l'issue de ces campagnes. Je ne serais pas lâche et ne me dédouanerais pas. Chacun de nos morts relève de ma responsabilité. Chacune de nos blessures peut m'être imputée, mais je veux que vous sachiez tous, que nul ne ressent plus ces victimes que moi qui leur aie commandés et qui ait perdu plus d'amis et de frères que quiconque. _

_Pour justifier mon action, je ne dirais que ceci. Notre victoire sur Voldemort, n'était pas suffisante pour garantir une paix durable sur l'Europe et l'Afrique. Il était certes l'ennemi principal, et la cause de la plupart des massacres et des destructions qui ont touchées le monde. Il était la cause de la révélation de la magie, la cause de la destruction de la plupart des Etats, la cause de la mort de centaines de millions d'individus. Mais malheureusement pour nous, il n'était qu'un des facteurs de notre propre perte. _

_Pour que Voldemort ait existé, il a fallu qu'on le laisse exister. La faute est principalement celle de nos anciennes pratiques et de quelques hommes de pouvoir trop éloignés des réalités du monde. Voldemort était le fruit de son époque. La caricature de toutes nos tares réunies en un seul monstre. Il était le résultat d'une société tournée vers elle-même, haineuse de ce qui lui semblait être différent mais surtout, profondément terrifiée par les réalités d'un vaste monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour avoir été témoin de l'ignorance de ces individus, pour avoir été témoin de la facilité avec laquelle on utilisait la magie pour mieux s'aveugler soi-même et les autres, je sais que nous ne devons pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Ces erreurs sont celles d'avoir laissé un enfant orphelin être brimé pendant ses jeunes années. Ces erreurs sont celles d'avoir laissé la tentation du pouvoir sans la moindre restriction. Ses erreurs, sont celles d'apprentissages sans valeurs et sans morale, tournées uniquement autour d'un bonheur personnel fait de préjugés et de rancœurs. Nous devons et nous allons nous battre contre cela. _

_Voldemort était tout ceci et plus encore. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans sa folie. Il était suivi par des milliers de serviteurs volontaires et par l'approbation silencieuse de toute une société empêtrée dans ses traditions obsolètes. Le maitre mot d'alors était « que le progrès pour le progrès ne devait pas être encouragé ». Encore une fois, pour que la mal vienne, il faut que les hommes de bien se taisent. Après la bataille de Londres, j'ai été l'un des premiers à espérer que le sang n'aurait plus à couler. Pour avoir mené la reconquête des terres noires conjointement avec Fleur, j'ai espéré ne plus jamais avoir à me battre. Mais il y a une chose qui vient toujours avec les plus lourdes responsabilités : une vision élargie et une conscience plus aigüe des réalités du monde. _

_Il est une information qui est restée confidentielle pendant toutes ces années de guerre. Une information qui ne pouvait pas être rendue publique de crainte qu'elle ne provoque une hystérie collective. Quelques mois avant sa défaite, Voldemort a nommé Liao Deng comme son successeur dans le combat contre la population non-magique. Le grand Massacre de Pékin de 2003 était en réalité un moyen détourné d'éliminer en masse une large population en utilisant le mensonge et la manipulation plutôt que la force brute comme arme principale. Les mouvements de contestation qui se sont rependus par la suite ont été principalement le fait des agents de Deng de façon à augmenter le chaos et à promouvoir l'agenda des sorciers à sa solde._

_La République n'a jamais cachée qu'elle souhaitait voir prospérer une société fondée sur le partage, l'égalité et le droit de chacun de ses citoyens. La République représentait et représente toujours l'exacte définition de tout ce que les fanatiques et autres radicaux intolérants cherchent à détruire. La République a été menacée pendant toutes ces années de guerre, par Liao Deng qui prévoyait d'attaquer et de détruire tout ce que nous avions réussis à sauver. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai initié la guerre contre la Horde. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait traquer Liao Deng. C'est pour cette raison que nos hommes sont partis se battre avec toujours plus de courage contre un ennemi fou et dangereux. La bataille en Asie aurait pu parvenir jusqu'en Europe si on lui avait laissée le temps. Liao Deng prévoyait notre destruction. Notre célérité est la seule chose qui nous a épargné une nouvelle ruine._

_Dans cette guerre contre la Horde, la République a prouvée qu'elle n'était pas centrée sur elle-même. Elle a prouvée qu'elle avait vocation à se déployer et à protéger ses valeurs partout sur terre. Elle a prouvée qu'elle était à la mesure des défis que nous devons maintenant relever. Des défis nombreux, des défis difficiles, des défis qui demanderons de l'abnégation et de la patience, mais des défis que nous savons maintenant pouvoir surmonter et que nous allons dans un proche avenir dépasser. La République a prouvée qu'après la nuit venait le jour, et que ce jour serait glorieux pour celles et ceux qui croient en elle. _

_Aujourd'hui, la République sort de ces conflits renforcée. Elle a gagnée sa légitimité. Elle n'est plus seulement un rêve, mais est devenue une réalité. Vouloir l'anéantir comme certains le veulent pour revenir à des nations étriquées et détruites serait agir contre tout ce pourquoi nous avons tant donné. Le monde doit se reconstruire. La République agira en ce sens. Dans un esprit de justice, d'égalité et de liberté mais avec des devoirs et des responsabilités pour chacun. Trop longtemps, des hommes et des femmes de pouvoir se sont crus au-delà des lois. Trop longtemps, les abus et la corruption ont étés la règle, avec comme maitre mot de profiter tant qu'on le pouvait, au détriment de tous les autres. Une telle logique ne sera plus jamais acceptée. Un tel comportement ne sera plus jamais toléré. Nous l'avons voulu, nous le prouvons dans nos propres rangs par les procès qui commenceront d'ici quelques semaines. _

_Si la République a atteint une limite dans son expansion, elle reste cependant à construire dans de nombreux domaines. La victoire contre la Horde, n'est pas une fin pour notre gouvernement mais au contraire le début d'une histoire plus périlleuse et plus grande encore. Notre société doit se relever. Elle doit faire en sorte que les rancœurs du passé soient mises de côté pour l'intérêt collectif. Elle doit travailler pour la compréhension entre les peuples, pour l'amitié et l'union de tous pour tous. Elle doit agir pour que triomphe non pas un peuple une idéologie ou encore un camp, mais l'ensemble de ses citoyens représentant plus que la somme de ses parties. _

_De nombreux projets sont en travaux. Le premier ministre Henrik Van Der Oven, présentera au Sénat les plans du Ministerium pour la reconstruction dans un délai de deux mois. Il a, de même que le Ministerium, mon entière et indéfectible confiance, car il sait ce qui doit être fait pour rendre une cohérence et une harmonie au sein de la République. _

_J'utiliserai les prérogatives de mon poste de Protecteur de la République pour faire en sorte que ces projets soient menés à bien. Le premier d'entre eux, et probablement le plus difficile, sera de rebâtir notre société. Pendant des centaines d'années, deux sociétés ont vécus éloignées l'une de l'autre alors qu'elles auraient pu partager et faire profiter leurs avancées à tous. Je veux bien sûr parler du monde de la magie et du monde non-magique. Dans ce domaine, tout est à reconstruire, tout est à repenser. Nous ne devons plus nous diviser, mais au contraire associer nos forces pour le bien de chacun. C'est pour cette raison que le monde de la magie sera entièrement réuni au monde non-magique, équitablement, justement, sans dominateur ni dominé. La magie est un don. Un don que l'on peut être fier de maitriser. Mais c'est un don inutile s'il n'est pas au service de choses plus grandes que ceux qui s'en servent. Je compte faire des sorcières et des sorciers, des éléments à part entière de notre société. Je compte utiliser leurs dons pour le bien de tous, comme je le fais moi-même. Grace à cela, nous pourrons entreprendre rapidement et facilement la reconstruction de notre pays. _

_Pour que cela advienne, il ne faut pas oublier. Il ne faut pas oublier que si Voldemort était un sorcier et le premier à avoir causé notre ruine qui plus est, les peuples et êtres magiques ont autant soufferts que leurs frères non-magiques. Du jour au lendemain, ils se sont retrouvés accusés de tous côtés de toutes les fautes. Bien souvent ils ont étés attaqués pour les crimes d'une minorité. Car telle est la vérité. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont toujours étés une minorité du monde de la magie. Aujourd'hui, le monde magique à beaucoup à apprendre des merveilles du monde non-magique, et le monde non-magique à beaucoup à apprendre des merveilles du monde magique. Ne laissons pas passer une telle opportunité. Les choix que nous faisons en ce moment seront un jour jugés par nos enfants. Ne faut-il pas mieux accepter l'autre et aller de l'avant pour que les générations futures grandissent et s'épanouissent ? Telle est la question qui se pose aujourd'hui et à laquelle chacun doit apporter sa réponse. _

_Pour rassembler les deux mondes, pour remettre un dialogue là où trop longtemps fut le mutisme, je compte unifier ces deux forces dans de mêmes projets. Je compte réunifier leurs éducations, je compte unifier leurs forces dans la reconstruction. Je compte rebâtir de ponts entre les cultures, pour garder ce qui est bon, et rejeter ce qui est mauvais. Cette attitude sera élargie partout dans la République et jusqu'à nos institutions. Je compte créer au sein du Ministerium un nouveau département dédié aux peuples magiques qui facilitera progressivement la rentrée harmonieuse dans ce nouveau monde. A terme, j'espère que la magie saura être vue non plus comme une accusation mais comme le don qu'elle se doit d'être. J'espère que les mages et sorciers sauront accepter et pardonner les peurs comme eux même ont été pardonnés pour leurs propres fautes dans le passé. Pour aller de l'avant, il faut se réunifier. _

_Le second projet, et le premier dans la liste des priorités, sera dans l'effort de reconstruction de nos villes et de nos campagnes. Aujourd'hui, des centaines de millions d'hommes de femmes et d'enfants vivent sur les territoires de la République dans des conditions atroces, sans possibilités de se loger ou de se nourrir convenablement. Dès son avènement, la République a engagé un programme visant à subvenir aux besoins de chacun. Ce programme fonctionne correctement en Europe. Il sera bientôt élargi en Afrique de l'Ouest, en Inde et en Chine. De la même façon, et parce que nous savons que les efforts de tous sont meilleurs que la volonté de quelques-uns, un large processus de décentralisation des pouvoirs de la République sera opéré au bénéfice des Gouverneurs de la République. Il sera requis d'eux un serment à la République pour éviter les tentations sécessionnistes, et je suis sûr qu'ils se montreront tous compétents dans leurs tâches._

_Dans l'état actuel des choses, la République ne peut agir qu'à court terme dans l'effort de reconstruction. En divisant les pouvoirs, et en augmentant drastiquement les compétences des gouverneurs régionaux, la République espère développer rapidement des administrations stables partout où elle se trouve et être capable d'agir rapidement dans son rayon d'action car étant plus proche de la population civile. Les Gouverneurs Régionaux seront sous la tutelle du Ministerium et du premier ministre et recevront leurs ordres de politique générale de la Pyramide tant que cela s'avèrera nécessaire. Le Sénat continuera d'assumer ses fonctions, de protéger le peuple et d'être élu par lui néanmoins il apparait évident que ses efforts ne seront pas suffisants pour faire entendre la voix du peuple de la République. En conséquence, le Sénat va être remanié sur plusieurs niveaux. _

_Un nouveau découpage territorial en secteurs va entrer en vigueur dès le 1__er__ Janvier de l'année prochaine. Chaque secteur rassemblera plusieurs régions et sera soumis à une Chambre sectorielle représentative de la population. Cette chambre rendra des comptes au Sénat de la République et sera placée sous l'autorité directe du Ministerium et de la Pyramide. Chaque membre des Chambres sectorielles de la République devra prêter serment d'allégeance à la République et lui rester fidèle pendant la durée de son mandat. Les prérogatives de ces Chambres seront principalement d'enregistrer les doléances des citoyens qui seront par la suite transmises au Sénat et au Ministerium. Par ailleurs, elles choisiront dans une majorité reconnue et élue démocratiquement, les membres du conseil qui gouverneront avec les Gouverneurs dans les Régions. _

_Le troisième projet, déjà commencé avant cette allocution, est dans la recréation d'une économie stable. Jusqu'à présent, le plan Volmikov de travail-contre-nourriture s'est avéré un succès dans la plupart des zones où il a été conduit. Et en dépit des réserves morales évidentes qu'un tel plan peut susciter, je tiens au nom de la République, à justifier son utilisation et à le promouvoir une fois encore. Il ne m'est pas nécessaire de m'attarder sur les pénuries qui ont touchées la population de la République. Ces pénuries sont en passe d'être résorbées pour leur plus grande part en Europe : Cela est dû au fait que nous avons pu y agir plus tôt qu'ailleurs. _

_La grande priorité de la République, est d'assurer un toit et une nourriture convenable pour tous dans le délai le plus court. Cette tâche est d'autant plus difficile que nous devons nager entre les ruines pour tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être. Au vu des difficultés et des tensions que celles-ci peuvent engendrer, je suis au regret d'annoncer que le plan Volmikov pour la reconstruction va continuer en Afrique, en Asie, dans les Balkans et en ex-Russie. Sans la participation de toutes les forces vives, nous n'arriverons pas à bout de nos difficultés. En Europe, des bons de rationnement seront bientôt distribués en attendant de fixer une monnaie viable et stable. C'est un travail ardu, aux nombreuses tractations et qui prendra des mois mais nous avons bon espoir que d'ici trois ans, une monnaie valable entrera en circulation partout dans la République. _

_L'effort porté sur l'économie a pour objectif d'inciter les entreprises à produire dans le cadre du plan de reconstruction et au-delà. Toutes les initiatives sont les bienvenues pour permettre une croissance rapide de la production qui à terme, entrainera une augmentation globale du niveau de vie. C'est évidemment un processus long, dont nous ne verrons pas les effets avant des années mais je suis sûr de nos capacités de réussite en la matière. Avec la fin de la guerre et la pacification de l'Eurasie et de l'Afrique, je sais que nous entrons juste dans une nouvelle ère de prospérité si nous nous en donnons les moyens. _

_Le quatrième projet est dans la continuité des trois précédents : dans l'effort de l'instruction. Avec la fin de la guerre, nous pouvons enfin nous concentrer sur ce qui a le plus d'importance, l'éducation des futures générations. Depuis le 6 Octobre 2006 et la libération définitive de l'Europe, la République a tentée tant bien que mal de redynamiser l'éducation et de lui redonner une forme générale. La principale difficulté que nous avons eu à surmonter a été dans le manque d'instructeurs compétents tant dans le monde magique que non-magique. _

_Pour répondre à ces difficultés, j'ai décidé de faire appel aux religieux de toutes les confessions présentes dans la République pour qu'ils viennent prêter main forte dans l'éducation de nos enfants. Dans un esprit de tolérance, d'égalité et de respect de l'autre, j'ai formé des collèges, avec un minimum de deux par Région, qui ouvriront leurs portes d'ici la fin de l'année. Dans ces collèges, toutes les confessions seront représentées et assermentées par l'Etat pour prendre en charge l'éducation de notre futur sans à priori ni préjugé confessionnel d'aucune sorte. Par ce discours, j'appelle tous les éducateurs, érudits, clercs et autres chargés de l'éducation à prendre contact avec le gouverneur de leur Région. Les enfants du monde magique sont eux aussi appelés à rentrer dans ces écoles. Ils suivront en parallèle de leur cursus normal, une formation magique distribuée par des éducateurs magiques rigoureux et assermentés. Ces éducateurs ont pour la plupart été trouvés pour enseigner, néanmoins, j'appelle tout éducateur magique à venir contacter son gouverneur régional et à se mettre à sa disposition. Les programmes scolaires sont en phase de finition et seront évalués par une commission indépendante du Sénat. J'ai bon espoir qu'ils accepteront le projet tel qu'il est en train d'être défini et je sais que je ne serais pas déçu. _

_Enfin, le cinquième projet qui s'ouvre avec la fin des Guerres Noires est dans la redéfinition de ce que doit être l'Etat et le rôle de chacun. Depuis maintenant quatre ans, Fleur et moi-même avons assumés les responsabilités les plus écrasantes de la République. Bien que pour beaucoup, les titres et les pouvoirs attachés à ce rôle aient pu sembler être un accomplissement en soi, ils furent pour nous un fardeau que nous avons dû porter. Aujourd'hui, Fleur s'est affaissée devant ces tâches si écrasantes et je ne sais pas si je verrais un jour l'enfant qu'elle porte en elle tant elle est au plus mal. _

_Malgré sa fatigue, la pyramide continue de fonctionner et continuera tant que cela s'avèrera nécessaire. Néanmoins, j'ai conscience du poids de mes responsabilités. J'ai conscience du pouvoir dont je dispose aujourd'hui. J'ai conscience d'avoir largement dépassé le cadre fixé par ma fonction. Mais je sais aussi que la République ne doit plus seulement survivre, mais vivre complètement. Pour que cela se fasse, il faut que nous continuions nos efforts pour l'amélioration de la société. La guerre est certes terminée, mais paradoxalement notre pire ennemi reste nous-même et le confort – aussi précaire soit-il – dans lequel nous pourrions nous endormir. Dans trois jours, lors de mon intervention devant le Sénat, je demanderais les pleins pouvoirs pour une durée de cinq ans. De cette façon je pourrais utiliser mon autorité pour assurer que l'ensemble des projets que je viens d'énoncer aillent dans la bonne direction. A l'issue de ces cinq ans, je remettrais mon mandat aux voix pour permettre la transition progressive vers un système entièrement démocratique. _

_Le rôle qui est le mien aujourd'hui, je compte l'assumer jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'abandonner en étant sûr que de tels pouvoirs d'exception ne seront plus requis. Lorsque je verrais que je ne suis plus indispensable, je me retirerais. Mais en attendant, je resterais au service du peuple, au service de l'Etat, au service de la République. Et je peux vous assurer que je saurais me montrer digne de la confiance que vous me portez. _

_Il est maintenant temps de tourner la page, tout en sachant ce qui nous a attaqués. Nous devons nous souvenir mais nous devons aussi pardonner. La tentation communautaire ne serait qu'un pas en arrière dans le vent de changement que nos difficultés rendent possibles. Pour éviter cet écueil, nous plaçons notre foi dans l'union de tous pour tous avec comme objectif de regagner ce que nous avons perdu. _

_Nous devons apprendre. Apprendre à vivre ensemble. A vivre dans le respect de chacun, sans mépris ni rancœur. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, et je sais que les plaies sont toujours vives. Mais dans la souffrance, il faut parfois oublier la haine et commencer le pardon. Il est encore trop tôt pour porter des jugements sur les actions des uns et des autres. Trop tôt pour des constats et des réactions objectives. Mais je sais dans mon cœur que ce que nous avons entrepris était juste. Je sais que ne pas le faire aurait été notre perte. Et je sais que chacun de nos soldats qui se sont battu à mes côtés pendant toutes ces années ressentent au fond d'eux le même sentiment de devoir accompli. _

_C'est avec sérénité que j'envisage l'avenir de la République. Il y aura encore des crises, encore des dangers, encore des incertitudes, mais j'ai foi en notre capacité à changer pour le mieux. Nous, qui avons survécu à ces trop nombreuses années de terreur, savons que nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Nous, qui avons connus le fer et le sang, savons qu'avec notre travail, notre vaillance et notre détermination pouvons obtenir le pain et le miel. Le monde n'est pas aussi noir que ce que les fanatiques de tout bord voudraient imaginer. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur n'a jamais été aussi proche qu'aujourd'hui. Nous semons la graine d'un nouvel ordre, bientôt nous en récolterons les fruits et nos enfants vivront dans une opulence sans précédent. Je vous remercie._

_Vive la liberté, vive la paix, vive la République. »_

* * *

><p>Le discours de Lord Harry eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la République. Contrairement à ce qui aurait pu être imaginé, l'annonce de la fin des Guerres Noires n'entraina pas une explosion de joie parmi les habitants de la République pas immédiatement tout du moins. Rien qu'en Europe, la population avait été divisée par quatre pendant le conflit contre Voldemort. Ailleurs, les chiffres étaient plus effrayants encore. Il n'y avait pas une famille qui n'ait perdue un frère, un père ou un fils des exactions commises pendant cette période. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais bénéficiés d'une sépulture décente. A l'annonce de la paix, beaucoup de familles s'étaient mises en recherche des corps de leurs proches dans un ultime espoir de porter le deuil. D'autres, se contentèrent de tombes vides comme un dernier hommage aux disparus.<p>

Après ces premiers temps de deuil, les célébrations commencèrent partout dans la République. Des célébrations furent organisées dans les villes et des monuments furent érigés à la gloire des combattants disparus pendant le conflit. A Londres, un sarcophage fût symboliquement disposé à côté de celui dédié à Voldemort en mémoire de ses propres exactions. Une réplique fut placée à Lyon et une autre à Milan en commémoration de la fin de la guerre. Le corps de Liao Deng fut lui-même exposé à Londres pendant dix jours avant d'être incinéré et ses cendres éparpillées dans l'océan Atlantique. Partout, des manifestations à la gloire de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry se déroulèrent et de nombreux citoyens sorciers se rendirent en pèlerinage dans les ruines de qui avait été autrefois l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en hommage d'Albus Dumbledore, le mentor déclaré du créateur de la _République_. A Lyon, un attroupement se forma spontanément sur le parvis de la _Pyramide_ en soutien de Dame Fleur et pour adresser une prière collective dans l'espoir de son rétablissement. De la même façon, la plupart des responsables de toutes les religions de la République adressèrent une prière commune pour le rétablissement de la protectrice. Lord Harry accueillit ces hommages avec peu d'éclat. Quand il ne travaillait pas avec ses ministres, il restait au chevet de sa femme ce qui, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ne faisait qu'exacerber l'admiration qui lui était portée par la population.

Bientôt, la morosité morbide qui avait envahie la _République_ fût remplacée par un espoir mêlé d'appréhension. Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux, cela tout le monde pouvait le constater mais il fallait maintenant savoir jusqu'à quel point cela était vrai. La liberté de réunion étant garantie, chaque ville et chaque bourg de la République avait accueilli son club de réflexion pour trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes tant au niveau local qu'à l'échelle de la République dans son entier. Au début, ces clubs restaient plus ou moins clandestins, ne sachant pas si ces rassemblements seraient vus comme des formes de subversion contre la _République_. Si Lord Harry n'était pas considéré par la population comme un autocrate répressif, il n'en allait pas de même avec ses hommes et particulièrement les cellules du _Losange_ bien plus zélés dans leur chasse aux réfractaires à l'ordre nouveau. Dans un message d'ouverture pourtant, Lord Harry supprima la loi martiale et autorisa la constitution de syndicats, clubs et partis politiques. La seule interdiction étant de remettre en cause la République comme système politique à appliquer.

Cette décision allait s'avérer la plus populaire jamais prise par le protecteur en autorisant la formation de groupes politiques, Lord Harry se plaçait dans une vraie logique de démocratisation du régime qu'il avait installé et prouvait son action dans le cadre des libertés individuelles. De façon sous-jacente, son autorisation le mettait au-delà des partis politiques et donc hors d'attente de la plupart des discussions et des critiques faites contre la politique générale de la République. Par sa décision d'initier officiellement des débats sur la politique à mener dans la _République_, Lord Harry arrivait à se placer comme un symbole et un point de ralliement pour tout un chacun quelle que soit son orientation politique. A ce développement de la popularité du protecteur s'ajoutait un autre point cependant, tout aussi important.

Si Lord Harry avait effectivement – et sans surprise – obtenu les pleins pouvoirs du Sénat le Samedi 22 Mai 2010, il était apparu que son action avait été relativement neutre dans les projets qu'il avait avancés. Par neutre, il fallait comprendre la recherche constante du compromis entre trois choses : sa propre idée des projets et de leurs applications, les possibilités de mise en œuvre des projets et les moyens humains de mise en application. Le fait qu'il accepte le compromis là où il pouvait facilement imposer ses décisions sans discussions ne fit que renforcer sa popularité au sein de la population qui le voyait de plus en plus comme un dirigeant juste et généreux, proche du peuple et à l'écoute de ses problèmes. Quelques semaines après l'obtention des pleins pouvoirs, les clubs qui s'étaient formés se rassemblèrent dans quelques courants politiques et idéologiques distincts, et qui formeraient la base des partis politiques des décennies suivantes.

Le premier courant était aussi le plus largement majoritaire. Il considérait que l'Etat devait organiser la gestion de la République au niveau central par le biais de la Pyramide, du Ministerium et du Sénat. Pour lui, les Gouverneurs Régionaux devaient suivre une politique fixée pour eux et non pas créer leurs propres objectifs. Cette logique, qui avait été suivie par les protecteurs conjoints depuis le début de leurs fonctions, était très largement approuvée par les cadres administratifs de la _République_ y compris l'immense majorité des Gouverneurs qui devaient tout à Lord Harry. Par une centralisation des pouvoirs, on pouvait espérer un rétablissement rapide de la République via un système de vases communicants Un secteur en bonne santé pouvant soutenir la restructuration et la réparation d'un autre en difficulté. Economiquement, ce courant était à mi-chemin entre la collectivisation des ressources et la rationalisation des secteurs d'activités et la répartition des besoins en fonction des demandes. Une sorte de voie médiane qui tentait un équilibre précaire pour obtenir à moindre frais une production maximale et une déperdition des moyens de production minimale. Dame Fleur ayant été la première la première à appliquer une telle politique, le symbole choisi de ce mouvement fût une Rose blanche en souvenir de la poésie qui lui avait été dédié.

Le second courant politique était bien moins rependu mais restait la seconde force. Sans remettre en cause l'unification de la _République_ et sa subdivision en Secteurs et en Régions, ce courant proposait une plus grande autonomie des Régions vis-à-vis de la _République_. L'argument principal était celui qu'avait lancé Lord Harry dans son discours. Le fait que le Sénat soit trop ramassé pour répondre aux besoins d'une vaste population. Pour résoudre le problème, ce second courant proposait une refondation du Sénat. L'idée était que la chaque _Chambre Sectorielle_ puisse dégager une majorité élue : Cette majorité disposerait d'un siège au Sénat. De fait, la majorité au Sénat représenterait la majorité de la population. Dès lors, la politique générale adoptée par le Sénat serait par la voix du plus grand nombre et légitimée par elle. Si ce premier point pouvait paraitre intéressant cette idée allait plus loin : Chaque Secteur ayant une certaine autonomie, il serait à sa charge de se développer avec une intervention limitée de la _République_. Les mêmes lois seraient adoptées, mais des variantes pourraient exister. En question économique, ce courant mettait en avant le protectionnisme et l'économie de marchés pour permettre une plus grande productivité et le rétablissement rapide de liens économiques viables. En symbole de cette volonté de gouverner « en paix depuis les racines jusqu'au sommet », ce courant choisit l'Olivier comme emblème.

A ces deux forces, s'ajoutaient une multitude de petits partis locaux aux revendications plus précises. Quant aux sécessionnistes, ils furent bannis presque unanimement par ordre de Lord Harry et par le mépris populaire. Personne n'avait oublié que les Etats avaient échoués dans leur mission lors de la révélation de la Magie et avaient précipités leurs peuples dans le chaos.

L'officialisation des partis politiques permit un retrait relatif de Lord Harry et de la Pyramide de la vie politique. Dans les faits, les protecteurs conjoints continuaient d'avoir prise sur toutes les grandes décisions mais en laissant la possibilité d'expression entre les partis ils pouvaient dorénavant se concentrer sur les grandes directions et laisser la gestion des régions aux Gouverneurs et aux Chambres Sectorielles. Cela permettait aussi d'aller progressivement vers une transition de plus en plus inévitable.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

_« -Content de te revoir Mathias. Heureux que ce soit fini !_

_-De même… Deng » répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire froid. _

_L'hélicoptère continua sa route vers le large en gagnant de l'altitude tandis que dans la carlingue, un silence pesant commençait à se faire sentir. Bientôt, l'agent spécial de Lord Harry sortit de sa poche une baguette qu'il braqua sur son interlocuteur. De son coté, Boris fit de même avec un revolver, une expression glacée sur le visage. _

_« -Mathias ? _

_-Tu es trop dangereux pour rester en vie Liao. Si tu te mettais à parler tu pourrais détruire beaucoup de choses ce n'est rien de personnel, mais ton rôle est terminé._

_-Je ne comprends pas… Les Lords avaient promis… J'ai suivi leurs ordres… Tu le sais Mathias !_

_-Oui je le sais, et Boris le sait, mais la population ne le sait pas et elle ne doit pas le savoir. Si on l'apprenait ce serait le chaos partout dans la République et nous ne le voulons pas n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Mais je… j'ai… j'ai juré des serments ! J'ai juré sur ma magie. Vous ne pouvez pas…_

_-Nous le pouvons et nous le faisons » l'interrompît Boris « Personne ne dois jamais savoir que tu as pris la place de Deng il y a cinq ans. Personne ne le saura si tu meurs. Un dernier mot ?_

_-Pitié. Je l'ai fait pour eux ! Il fallait ramener l'ordre ! Tu y étais, tu le sais Mathias._

_-Non. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour eux. Tu l'as fait pour Dame Fleur et Lord Harry le sait. Adieu Liao. »_

_Dans un geste de sa baguette, Mathias lança le sort de mort sur Liao Deng. Lorsque son décès fut vérifié, Mathias adressa un bref hochement de tête à Boris qui visa et tira sur le cadavre par trois fois : deux balles se logèrent en plein cœur et une dans le front. Les vêtements de Deng furent légèrement déchirés pour suggérer des traces de combat tandis que Mathias frappait le corps au visage pour faire apparaitre des blessures et des coups. Quelques égratignures furent produites et deux de ses doigts furent cassés. _

_Pendant ce temps-là, l'hélicoptère entamait sa descente vers un porte avion et finit par apponter. La dépouille fut transportée vers un avion-cargo qui ne tarda pas à décoller. Le pilote de l'hélicoptère eu sa mémoire effacée et l'Hélicoptère lui-même fut détruit pour effacer les preuves. Les débris furent lestés et jetés par deux mille mètres de fond dans les profondeurs océaniques. La victoire était enfin complète. _

Fin du Flashback

* * *

><p>Protégée dans zone la plus défendue du <em>Refuge<em>, la base d'opération cachée de la _République_, se trouvait une zone interdite à tous à l'exception des protecteurs-conjoints. Là, les seuls êtres vivants autorisés à pénétrer étaient des elfes maisons liés à Lord Harry et juré au secret par lui et quelques privilégiés. Là se trouvait le secret le mieux protégé de la _République _: là se trouvait la demeure de Charles Sirius Black.

Depuis sa naissance, Charles avait vécu en reclus. Il était né de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin le 22 Avril 1998 dans une maison sécurisée quelque part en Angleterre. Son parrain et sa marraine étaient Harry Potter et Fleur Delacour qui eux-mêmes furent choisis sans être consultés. Peu après sa naissance, son père et sa mère étaient morts dans des embuscades lancées par les Mangemorts pendant le premier assaut sur Poudlard par les insurgés dans un vain espoir de créer un effet boule de neige pour libérer le pays : effort qui avait manifestement échoué.

Au départ le nom de naissance de l'enfant avait été Teddy Remus Lupin d'après son grand-père et son père mais bientôt Fleur avait décidé de changer cela. Si son filleul devait être élevé par Harry et elle, Fleur voulait au moins lui donner tous les avantages possibles pour faire de lui un fier représentant de l'ordre nouveau qu'ils comptaient mettre en place. Et malgré ses efforts les plus sincères, elle savait que les Loups garous seraient toujours vus avec méfiance du fait de l'action des quelques-uns sous les ordres de Voldemort.

De son coté, Harry n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié le comportement de Remus Lupin à son égard pendant ses propres années de formation. Jamais Remus n'avait fait le moindre effort pour venir vers lui ou simplement pour prendre de ses nouvelles comme l'aurait ferait tout adulte un tant soit peu concerné par son bien-être. Quant à l'excuse d'être un _animal dangereux _une fois par mois, il semblait que cette justification n'avait pas été suffisante pour l'empêcher d'être un enseignant face à des centaines d'élèves pendant un an. Avec le recul, Harry s'était rendu compte que Remus Lupin était un être foncièrement faible et lâche. Les excuses quant à sa condition n'avaient été que des moyens détournés par garder un semblant de dignité et pour ne pas trop perdre la face, mais c'était tout.

Pour Harry et Fleur, un enfant né de l'union entre Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin serait toujours un enfant faible et démuni face au monde sinon un danger en devenir. Avec un père dont le seul mérite avait été de prendre part à une résistance condamnée à être défaite et une mère à peine sortie de l'enfance en dépit de son statut d'auror, tout enfant aurait eu du mal à se développer convenablement sans basculer dans une obsession de faire ses preuves à tout prix y compris en dehors des notions de bien et de mal. D'autant plus que l'enfant était magiquement puissant, et qu'avec une bonne éducation il serait une force avec laquelle il faudrait compter dans le futur.

Harry avait donc décidé de ruser. Par sa mère, Teddy descendait de la famille Black, aujourd'hui éteinte, et il n'était un secret pour personne que le parrain d'Harry avait été le tristement célèbre Sirius Black. En faisant de Teddy l'enfant officiel de Sirius, Harry s'offrait la possibilité de _ressusciter _une vieille famille anglaise tout en faisant en sorte que ladite famille serait toujours de son côté. Ce serait également le meilleur moyen d'honorer la mémoire du seul parent qu'il se reconnaissait. Pour la réussite de son plan, Harry avait engagé une femme veuve née-de-moldu de l'âge de Sirius. Il lui avait fait jurer plus de serments que quiconque – y compris dans la _Satis_ – n'en avait juré jusqu'à là et l'avait chargée d'éduquer Charles selon ses ordres en se posant comme sa mère. Avant d'être transférés au refuge par _le bon oncle Harry_, ils avaient vécus en Italie dans une propriété protégée par fidélius dont Harry était le gardien du secret.

Toutefois, le raisonnement des protecteurs conjoints n'était pas uniquement basé sur une appréciation froide des événements. Avec le temps, Harry particulièrement, avait développé une étrange affection pour son filleul. Il le défendait manifestement des menaces extérieures en le confinant loin du monde, mais c'était surtout dans un souci de lui épargner les difficultés qu'il avait dû surmonter lui-même étant enfant. Harry savait bien que tout enfant élevé par lui sous l'œil du public serait vu comme un _héritier _potentiel. Et si Harry voulait effectivement avoir des enfants et les voir grandir, il sentait que le rôle d'_héritier _de sa lutte pour la République ne serait jamais rempli par un enfant qui ne serait pas de son sang.

Charles Sirius Black serait un grand sorcier. Et probablement l'un des plus doués de sa génération étant donné l'éducation qu'il recevait depuis sa naissance, mais il ne devait jamais devenir un _aristocrate_ dans le sens filial du terme. Bientôt, Harry le confierait aux soins du _Ministerium_ pour qu'il apprenne sur le terrain à développer ses pouvoirs et il resterait strictement sous le regard de son parrain aussi longtemps que cela serait nécessaire. Malgré l'affection que lui portait Harry, Charles Sirius était trop dangereux sur le long terme pour s'approcher même de loin du pouvoir. Il y avait trop de risques pour que ce pouvoir le corrompe et face de lui une menace pour la pérennité de la paix. Charles Sirius Black serait un constructeur et un architecte, et le meilleur dans son domaine. Harry avait bon espoir de le voir atteindre des sommets dans son art et d'inventer des choses jamais imaginées auparavant. Mais comme Charles ne savait pas qui étaient ses vrais parents, le public ne saurait jamais qu'Harry lui était relié en quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant sans qu'il ne le sache, le secret de Lord Harry était déjà connu d'une tierce personne qui comptait bien l'utiliser à son avantage.

* * *

><p><span>Jeudi 12 Aout 2010 : ruines de Lagos, Golfe de Guinée<span>

Lord Harry était soucieux, comme toujours quand il devait prendre rapidement une décision importante. Et de toutes les choses qui pouvaient bien lui manquer, le temps était certainement la denrée dont il disposait le moins. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait pris entre ses mains le dossier de la reconstruction de la côte Atlantique en Afrique. Plus qu'un projet pharaonique, le plan qui devait être dressé devait redessiner l'ensemble du continent en matière économique et sociale et, peut-être, résoudre le problème de l'organisation des territoires en Afrique : problème sans issues depuis plus de deux millénaires.

Suite aux massacres de 2003 dans les grandes villes du golfe de Guinée, les campagnes s'étaient remplies de populations réfugiées dans leurs Ethnies d'origines. D'importants flux migratoires s'étaient organisés, bouleversant complètement l'organisation économique, sociale, politique et alimentaire de toute l'Afrique de l'Ouest avant de se généraliser au continent entier. En conséquence de ces mouvements centrifuges depuis les importantes villes côtières vers les arrière-pays peu développés, les Etats Africains s'étaient tous effondrés car ne reposants plus sur la moindre légitimité territoriale. A leur place, des organisations tribales et régionales s'étaient dressées et s'étaient organisées les uns vis-à-vis des autres, toujours sous la tutelle de _l'Armée Fédérale_ : la force envoyée pour rétablir l'ordre par l'UA : l'éphémère Union Africaine pendant la Campagne Africaine de 1999 à 2004.

Lorsque l'_Armée Fédérale _avait fait serment d'allégeance à la Résistance de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur avant d'être absorbée par la _République_, les territoires tribaux sous sa domination étaient tombés dans l'escarcelle théorique de la République qui leur garantissait une autonomie relative Ils conservaient leur forme de gouvernement et leurs lois propres mais la loi de la République devait prévaloir dans tous les conflits si cela était demandé par l'une ou l'autre des parties en présence. De même, l'Impôt prélevé était reversé à cinquante pourcent à la République et elle seule pouvait lever un groupe armé pour assurer la défense du territoire. Depuis l'avènement de la République en 2006, cette règle avait été suivie par les territoires sous l'autorité de la _République _; mais Lord Harry voulais désormais modifier l'équation et bâtir une authentique puissance Africaine pour faire du continent un vrai pôle de la _République_.

Théoriquement, le plan de redressement Africain était simple : Il était basé sur le redressement de l'Europe et devait se faire de concert avec lui. Le _plan de redressement Européen_ ou _Plan numéro 1 _devait redémarrer l'économie, l'industrie et l'Agriculture de façon coordonnée pour que les offres répondent exactement aux besoins planifiés. Ainsi, l'Agriculture serait la première priorité pour nourrir les travailleurs attachés à la reconstruction des villes et des industries. La _Doctrine Volmikov _de « travail contre nourriture » permettrait une productivité forte avec comme seule déperdition pour l'Etat dans l'acheminement des matières premières et autres denrées alimentaires depuis leurs lieux de productions jusqu'aux lieux d'utilisation.

Progressivement s'enclencherait un effet boule de neige qui ne ferait qu'augmenter la productivité des ressources agricoles, puis structurelles et enfin industrielles. Le tout irait dans une courbe exponentielle qui a terme, verrait un développement général des territoires Européens et du niveau de vie de ses habitants. Le _Plan numéro 1 _avait déjà été lancé a travers l'Europe depuis la fin des guerres sur le continent en 2006 et les premiers résultats confirmaient la viabilité du programme économique. Le tout était maintenant d'agir de la même façon en Afrique.

Contrairement à l'Europe qui disposait déjà des infrastructures essentielles pour la mise en place, de la _doctrine Volmikov _et du _Plan numéro 1_, l'Afrique, quoique disposant d'importantes ressources, manquaient de toutes les structures existantes, depuis les chaines de productions jusqu'aux routes et aux réseaux ferrés viables : Pour pouvoir réorganiser une vie économique et sociale correcte dans l'ensemble de la zone, il fallait donc partir de zéro ou bien utiliser un subterfuge.

Le principal problème de la _République_ dans son souci de fondation d'un Etat fonctionnel consistait – au niveau infrastructurel – en l'incompatibilité des quelques éléments dont elle disposait dès le départ. Et si cette difficulté avait pu être surpassée pour la plus grande part en Europe, c'était un problème d'une toute autre échelle de l'autre côté de la Méditerranée. Ainsi, les travaux engagés en Europe dans les voies ferrées par exemple, avaient permis de standardiser l'espacement, l'utilisation et l'entretien des rails entre les aniciens pays. Mais le problème était décuplé de l'autre côté de la mer, depuis l'entretien des voix, jusqu'à l'acheminement de l'électricité – indispensable pour tout réseau de chemin de fer.

C'est alors qu'Hestia Jones démontra sa vraie qualité de gestionnaire. Elle proposa à Lord Harry et la Pyramide de bâtir un modèle économique qui permettrait de relancer l'économie en Afrique grâce aux productions Européennes. Les infrastructures indispensables au développement en Afrique seraient produites en Europe puis acheminées aux endroits où ils seraient requis, ensuite de quoi seraient fondées des entreprises en Afrique calquées sur les standards Européens. Il n'y aurait donc pas d'incompatibilité possible entre les deux continents, cela permettrait de planifier le redressement sur de larges portions de territoires et permettrait de rationaliser les échanges et les flux entre les différents pôles de la République.

Ce plan, le _Plan numéro 2 _aurait deux premiers objectifs : organiser une migration des populations depuis les campagnes vers les emplacements des villes qui seraient refondées d'une part, et industrialiser l'Agriculture d'autre part. La nourriture ainsi produite permettrait de nourrir les travailleurs dans les villes et mènerait à un mouvement de synergie entre les villes, qui iraient en ce peuplant de plus en plus et les campagnes qui exploiteraient de plus en plus de terres libérées par les migrations. Mais si dans la théorie ce plan était parfaitement faisable, dans la pratique, il était un cauchemar d'organisation. Il fallait gérer l'approvisionnement en nourriture de plus de cent millions d'hommes de femmes et d'enfants venus des campagnes vers les ruines de leurs villes, en les faisant travailler de façon rationnelle sur des chantiers pouvant aller sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de long tout en prenant garde à ce que les production de nourriture des campagnes soit bien organisées et en quantité suffisante pour éviter les disettes.

A terme, le _Plan numéro 2 _ devrait permettre la reconstruction d'un immense pôle urbanisé dans le golfe de Guinée, et qui deviendrait la seconde mégalopole de la _République_ après le centre _Rhin-Lyon-Rhône_. L'ensemble des terres cultivables du centre et de l'Ouest de l'Afrique seraient exploitées directement par l'Etat via des entreprises publique qui assumeraient un monopole et de fait : un contrôle drastique des prix.

Pour assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'abus dans le pouvoir des entreprises et faire en sorte que leurs influences restent uniquement dans le domaine économique – au contraire de l'ordre ancien où les entreprises s'ingéraient régulièrement dans les débats politiques – une série de lois anti-trust seraient décrétées par Lord Harry puis ratifiés par le Sénat. Le principe avait déjà fait consensus lors d'un premier sénatus-consulte quelques mois avant la fin de la Guerre Noire. Il fallait maintenant officialiser cette position par des textes de lois inaliénables et inamovibles.

C'était d'ailleurs là l'élément le plus important du programme de normalisation de la _République _: sa pérennité par une législation efficace. Avant même le début de la guerre contre Voldemort, Fleur et Harry avaient pu constater les contrastes qui existaient dans l'application de la loi. Harry avait été une cible privilégiée de nombre d'abus en tous genres tant par le domaine publique que par des institutions judiciaires incompétentes ou corrompues. Aussi la première tâche de la _République_ après son avènement le 6 Octobre 2006 avait été de promulguer des lois fondamentales en attendant un texte définitif. En Mars 2007, les _Lois premières_ avaient étés adoptées par Lord Harry, et constituaient maintenant le fondement de la _République_. Indépendamment de toute constitution, de toute règle et de toute organisation, ces lois avaient pour but de fixer les Droits et les Devoirs des citoyens entre eux et vis-à-vis de l'Etat.

L'ordre de la République était en train de se répandre. Ses armées assuraient le calme partout où cela était nécessaire mais il y avait encore beaucoup d'inconnues dans l'équation. Les changements qui allaient arriver seraient-ils trop rapides ? Seraient-ils acceptés par tous ? Plus encore, seraient-ils acceptés par Fleur lorsqu'elle se réveillerait ?

Lord Harry visitait les ruines de Lagos entouré de plusieurs de ses officiers supérieurs, de ses meilleurs architectes et de sa troupe de gardes du corps. La reconstruction commencerait ici, et d'ici vingt ans, la nouvelle ville deviendrait la capitale du continent. _Metropolis_ comme elle serait nommée figurerait la consécration du _plan numéro 2_. Avec elle, Lord Harry espérait cimenter la _République_ en Afrique et donner un centre de pouvoir effectif sur le continent qui restait pour l'instant le plus autonome vis-à-vis du pouvoir central. S'il arrivait à ses fins, Harry pouvait espérer une paix durable et une stabilité jamais connue depuis le début de l'histoire politique du berceau de l'humanité. Les yeux de Lord Harry brillaient d'un éclat d'espoir et de détermination alors qu'il planifiait la reconstruction avec ses architectes. De temps à autre, ses officiers lui suggéraient quelques idées pratiques et des points de repères quant à ses ressources disponibles. Ils seraient après tout en charge de la logistique et de l'organisation derrière la reconstruction.

« - Mon seigneur ? Des nouvelles urgentes de Lyon viennent d'arriver pour vous. »

Harry se retourna et fit face à l'aide de camp qui le suivait ces dernières semaines. Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête avant de reprendre sur le même ton.

« - Des nouvelles de Dame Fleur sont arrivées. Son état à apparemment évolué et ses médecins vous réclament d'urgence pour décider de la procédure à suivre. »

Harry se vouta en fermant les yeux alors qu'autour de lui son entourage se plaçait à une distance respectueuse pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Ses mains tremblantes se portèrent à son visage alors que son souffle se saccadait mais finalement il se redressa et, les yeux embués de larmes, il s'adressa au porteur de la nouvelle dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Affrétez un avion immédiatement. Prévenez Hestia Jones, qu'elle soit là à mon arrivée. » Se tournant vers ses officiers il lança d'une voix marginalement plus forte. « Commandant Boot, vous dirigez l'équipe jusqu'à mon retour. Placez-vous sous les ordres du gouverneur et contactez le premier ministre. Vous répondez devant eux en mon absence. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis désolé pour ceux qui auraient aimés savoir ce qu'il adviendra de Fleur par la suite mais le sondage que j'avais organisé n'a tout simplement pas été relevé. Pour 7800 lecteurs depuis ma dernière publication, j'ai eu droit à 8 reviews et 2 votes. C'est… décevant mais je suppose que ça fait partie du jeu. <strong>

**Pour répondre aux reviews, je crois que mon flashback a rempli son rôle, mais les raisons derrière la part jouée par Liao Deng seront mieux développées dans le prochain chapitre, où je traiterai entre autres choses d'économie. Il y a une raison évidente, qui a été trouvée par Nécromant70 mais ce n'est heureusement pas la seule cause de la seconde guerre. J'y reviendrais par la suite mais vos théories sont les bienvenues, je n'ai pas encore décidé de tout. Sanguinbuveur, laisse-moi juste te dire que tes propositions ont TOUTES une part de vérité. **

**Je remercie Sanguinbuveur, Black Jo, Luffynette, Iphitos, Necromant70, ronald92 (toujours présent) Gilderien et Sheltan pour leur fidélité. Ça fait plaisir de lire quelques retours aussi peu soient-ils. J'espère que ça changera dans le futur. En attendant la suite, je souhaite (avec un peu de retard) une bonne rentrée à tous, et à très bientôt :**

**Amicalement, Sampaad**


	10. Chapitre VI: Principes et contradictions

**Un chapitre long, prévu depuis longtemps et qui va lancer de nouvelles étapes dans la construction de la République. Second chapitre de l'après-guerre, où, comme convenu, il sera question de politique et d'économie. Rien n'est à moi sinon l'histoire... enjoy**

**Chapitre 6 : principes et contractions**

* * *

><p>La reconstruction économique de la République commencée en parallèle de sa proclamation avançait bien. Et si depuis maintenant quatre ans les efforts s'étaient principalement fait dans le sens d'une reconstruction des infrastructures, le plan économique suivi par la Pyramide avait globalement réussi à remplir ses premiers objectifs.<p>

Le premier problème posé à la République avait été dans l'approvisionnement des populations en nourriture et en matières premières essentielles. Il fallait répondre aux besoins de chacun dans une stricte égalité et par un rationnement draconien. Dans chaque ville de plus de cinq mille habitants des fonctionnaires spéciaux avait été désignés pour faire un constat des besoins et établir une liste précise des ressources nécessaires.

La difficulté d'un large programme de rationnement était dans deux points fondamentaux : il fallait pouvoir puiser dans les ressources disponibles et permettre son acheminement d'une part, et éviter les abus qui pourraient provoquer une contraction de la demande d'autre part. En somme, pour éviter ces deux écueils la Pyramide avait chargé le département des _communications et des transports_ et la Satis de réguler les ressources et de surveiller les fonctionnaires pour éviter que ceux-ci ne déclarent des chiffres trop élevés par rapport à leurs besoins réels. Ce plan avait très bien fonctionné pour la plus grande part. A l'exception de quelques abus de ci de là les résultats avaient été tellement satisfaisants que les services du Ministerium avaient développés ce système dans tous les territoires sous contrôle de la République là ou auparavant seule l'Europe avait été touchée par cette mesure.

Avec le retour d'un approvisionnement normal pour l'ensemble des populations et la sécurisation des voies de communication partout en Europe – doublée d'un vaste programme de développement des lignes de chemin de fer à grande vitesse en construction – le département de l'économie du Ministerium avait pu se consacrer au véritable problème qui touchait la République : le refondation d'une monnaie viable et sûre.

Au moment de l'implosion des États en 1998, un ambitieux plan de création d'une monnaie unique avait déjà été pensé par les dignitaires non-magiques des pays européens. Ce plan, dessiné dans ses grandes lignes en 1992 prévoyait la création d'une nouvelle monnaie, l'_Euro_, qui aurait dû se mettre en place entre 2000 et 2002 et toucher une quinzaine de pays dans le cadre de l'_Union Européenne_. Avec la destruction des États et les massacres de grande envergure ce projet était inévitablement passé au second plan. Au niveau magique, l'économie était sous le contrôle quasi exclusif de Gobelins de Gringott's qui, comme on le savait, n'avaient pas hésité à trahir les humains à la première occasion. Le projet de la République était ambitieux dans sa planification et dans sa concrétisation. Il s'agissait de refonder des ruines laissées par l'économie moldue et par les Gobelins non pas une, mais deux monnaies complémentaires et pourtant séparées pour éviter l'inflation.

Pour relancer l'économie, la République avait employé la _doctrine Volmikov _de travail contre nourriture pour s'assurer d'une main d'œuvre nombreuse et disciplinée. Ce plan avait été nécessaire pour reconstruire les éléments d'infrastructure essentiels de la République mais avec l'augmentation progressive du niveau de vie et la mise en place de grands réseaux d'approvisionnement cette mesure devenait de moins en moins attractive pour les populations qui auparavant s'étaient littéralement jetées sur cette occasion pour être logés et manger à leur faim.

La reconstruction de marchés sous la protection des gouverneurs régionaux avait nécessité le développement d'une première monnaie pour les échanges d'individus à individus. De cette façon il pouvait y avoir une lutte efficace contre le marché noir, véritable pandémie dans la République. Cette monnaie s'appelait le _Crédit_. Entrée progressivement en circulation dans la République, c'était une monnaie strictement contrôlée par la République et régulée par elle. Cette monnaie était étalonnée sur le blé, pratiquement la ressource la plus précieuse sur des continents ravagés par la menace de famines. L'autre avantage d'un étalonnage sur le Blé était que cette pratique entraînerait dans les milieux paysans, un regain d'énergie pour produire davantage de blé sur de plus grandes surfaces. Ce que ces producteurs ne sauraient pas cependant, c'était que le _Ministerium _attendait précisément ce genre de pratique pour asseoir l'économie et la stabiliser sur une ressource viable, renouvelable et relativement facile à produire.

La seconde monnaie était quant à elle plus secondaire mais trouverait bien assez tôt son public. Il s'agissait de créer une monnaie d'échange entre les secteurs d'activités et entre les entreprises. Cette monnaie appelée le _Sample_ ou _Samp _serait totalement déconnectée de l'économie réelle et étalonnée sur la ressource la plus rare et la plus difficilement exploitable : l'Uranium. Cette monnaie permettrait des échanges sans que ceux-ci ne puissent influer sur l'économie réelle et limiterait la création de Trusts économiques au plus bas minimum du fait de la rareté de l'étalon qui la fondrait. Dans les faits le Ministerium cherchait par cette mesure à promouvoir les petits et moyennes entreprises, l'artisanat et les corporations et réduire le risque de Trusts qui échapperaient aux règles édictées par l'État. Par ailleurs, l'appui au PME permettrait de renforcer le maillage industriel dans la République et de favoriser le développement plus rapide d'économies locales pour les rendre plus compétitives les unes par rapport aux autres.

Pour soutenir cette politique, un double système de banques serait crée pour subvenir aux besoins : Une banque centrale de la République, chargée de fixer le niveau des valeurs et de déterminer le besoin en liquidité et des banques sectorielles, soumises au contrôle de la banque centrale mais disposant de fonds propres et pouvant agir dans leurs secteurs, et dans leurs secteurs uniquement. Le principe était de créer une diversité économique sans qu'il puisse y avoir de crises financières ou d'inégalités entre les dépenses des banques sectorielles et leurs revenus. Il ne serait permis aucun système de spéculation ni de taux de change entre les _Crédits _et les _Samp. _et les taux d'intérêts des banques resterait fixe et étroitement surveillés par la banque centrale et par le Ministérium.

Contrairement à l'ancien système, il n'y aurait aucune création ni aucune implantation de banques privées sur le territoire de la République. La politique de la République était dans la nationalisation pure et simple du système bancaire pour éviter d'une part, toute manipulation sur les taux d'intérêts ou sur les valeurs des marchandises et aussi pour conserver un certain contrôle sur les entreprises privées qui se créeraient et prospéreraient sur le territoire. La monnaie ne serait plus seulement un droit régalien mais sont utilisation et les réseaux qui en découlaient entrerait durablement dans le giron de l'État. Avec l'énorme potentiel qu'offrait l'expansion territoriale de la République jusqu'à recouvrir toute l'Asie depuis les Steppes jusqu'à l'Australie, il fallait s'attendre à un gigantesque mouvement de croissance et de développement de l'économie.

Erik Olseg, chef du département d'économie du Ministerium, était le principal instigateur de ce plan de redressement économique. Danois d'origine, il avait été un excellent planificateur pendant la Résistance et le responsable de l'approvisionnement des troupes pendant la campagne en Angleterre. Ses bons contacts avec les protecteurs-conjoints et le premier cercle autour d'eux, l'avait propulsé vers le sommet et depuis son entrée en fonction il avait su se rendre utile, d'abord dans la planification de la guerre contre Liao Deng – sa spécialité – puis dans un plan de _rationalisation structurelle_ de la République. Aujourd'hui il faisait figure d'expert sur les questions économiques et pour les observateurs extérieurs de la politique au sein de la _Pyramide_, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il rentrerait prochainement dans le premier cercle, gagnant encore plus d'influence. Déjà les différentes factions au Sénat commençaient à le démarcher pour faire avancer leurs propres agendas : toute la question serait de savoir quel camp il choisirait.

Au niveau politique, la République avait connu son premier vrai débat structurel quelques semaines après la grande déclaration de Lord Harry du 19 Mai 2010 : sur les modalités et l'importance des Gouvernements régionaux et des chambres sectorielles dans l'organisation de la République.

Jusqu'à présent, le processus lancé prévoyait la mise en place dans les régions de _Gouverneurs Régionaux_. Les régions géographiquement proches se retrouvaient dans un ensemble plus grand appelé _Secteurs_ où serait installée une _Chambre sectorielle_ élue par la population pour dégager une majorité qui aurait deux rôles : créer des _Conseils Régionaux _autour des _Gouverneurs_ dans les Régions et exposer les problèmes principaux, touchant l'ensemble d'un secteur à l'entité supérieure : _le Sénat de la République_.

Le problème d'un tel système était que le Sénat était lui aussi élu par élection directe et que les représentants des _Chambres sectorielles _ne pouvaient pas y siéger. Le débat qui avait été lancé plaçait donc d'une part ceux qui voulaient une représentation des _Secteurs_ dans les institutions de la République, ceux qui voulaient la création d'une seconde chambre spécifique pour permettre le regroupement des secteurs en parallèle du Sénat – et dans l'idée de la seconder – et ceux, enfin, qui voulaient éviter toute représentation des secteurs au Sénat au niveau de la République pour éviter la constitution de groupes de secteurs qui, par la suite, pourraient faire sécession.

L'argument majeur contre l'accroissement des attributions des _Chambres Sectorielles_ résidaient dans le fait que les _Gouverneurs Régionaux _avaient déjà le droit de siéger dans le _Sénat de la République_ pour représenter les Régions. Dans ce cadre, les _Chambres sectorielles _n'avaient qu'un rôle d'homogénéisation politique entre des _Régions _proches mais les _Secteurs _ne devenaient en aucun cas des fédérations qui se fédéreraient à leur tour dans la _République_. Par ailleurs, les _Chambres Sectorielles _ne devaient en aucun cas remplacer le _Ministérium _ou la_ Pyramide_, dans la direction de la politique d'ensemble de la _République_ ce qu'une telle réforme pouvait laisser envisager.

A contrario de cet argument, l'idée d'un accroissement du rôle des _Chambres Sectorielles_ dans la vie politique globale de la République pouvait être perçue de la façon suivante. En Faisant du rassemblement des Chambres Sectorielles une assemblée à part dans la République, on pourrait permettre une certaine modération dans les décisions prises par le _Sénat_ lors de ses séances. De plus, le bicaméralisme que cela impliquerait permettrait de modérer le poids du _Sénat _dans la législation globale de la République et de fait, permettrait une plus grande place à l'exécutif de la _Pyramide _et du _Ministérium_.

Les deux arguments avaient leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses et pour le moment, la population, plus occupée à trouver des moyens de subsistance et à stabiliser leurs vies s'en étaient plutôt désintéressées. Finalement, il était revenu à Lord Harry la décision de choisir entre ces deux propositions puisque, après tout, il avait obtenu les pleins pouvoirs pour cinq ans. Et l'arbitrage était précisément ce qu'il avait fait, conseillé par tout le premier cercle pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à prendre une décision qu'il annoncerait à la population lors de son discours de politique générale, à son retour dans la Pyramide.

* * *

><p>Un hurlement de joie résonna à travers la prairie alors qu'un petit garçon juché sur un hippogriffe volait en larges cercles à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. En dessous de lui, le visage inquiet, sa mère observait avec appréhension les cabrioles de celui dont elle avait été amenée à devenir la mère près de dix ans auparavant.<p>

Hilda Black ou Fraü Hilda, était une femme qui comprenait le mot _loyauté_. Lorsqu'elle avait été choisie par Harry Potter et Fleur Delacour en 1999 pour élever Teddy Remus Lupin, Hilda Müller avait abandonné son ancienne vie, la mémoire de son mari et ses amis décédés pour se consacrer à cette seule tâche. En contrepartie, Hilda avait été protégée du besoin pour le reste de ses jours et placée en sécurité (le plus grand luxe à ce moment-là).

Hilda avait dû jurer des dizaines de serments pour protéger les secrets des chefs de la Résistance. Elle avait jurée de prendre soin de sa charge, de l'élever comme son fils et de lui enseigner tout ce qui lui serait possible d'apprendre. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui révéler sa véritable identité ni le nom de ses parents biologiques, elle devait accepter toutes les décisions prises par Fleur ou Harry pendant la minorité de Charles tant que ces décisions n'étaient pas contraires à la sécurité de l'enfant… autant de règles et plus encore, qui en auraient découragés plus d'une, mais pas elle.

Aujourd'hui, dix ans après avoir juré, Hilda ne regrettait pas sa décision. Elle aimait son fils et le protégerait toujours de tous les dangers indépendamment de ses serments. Elle avait vu la République se dresser et le parrain et la marraine de Charles en prendre le contrôle. Elle avait été effrayée par les combats de la Guerre Noire et avait suivi la bataille de Londres avec son fils par la radio et le journal que lui apportait son elfe de maison personnel. Hilda avait vu les protecteurs devenir les maîtres absolus de l'Europe et partir à la conquête de l'Asie. Et si elle savait que sa protection serait d'autant plus assurée par le pouvoir que concentraient ses deux bienfaiteurs, elle restait toujours intimidée devant eux et devant leurs exploits.

De temps à autres, _Oncle Harry _et venait voir Charles. C'était une occasion rare, une fois par trimestre peut-être, mais le petit garçon restait en admiration devant son idole et attendait patiemment la visite suivante en réfléchissant à des questions à lui poser. Assez tôt, il avait compris que l'_Oncle Harry _était le même dont il entendait toujours les exploits et depuis lors il n'avait cessé de s'imaginer à ses côtés, voyageant à travers le monde. Son admiration était telle, que l'enfant avait fabriqué un album recueillant tous les articles de presse qu'il avait pu trouver sur lesquels il apparaissait. _Tante Fleur _elle, ne venait pas. Elle avait bien accompagnée _Oncle Harry _quelquefois mais elle avait due se lasser de l'exercice et n'était pas revenue depuis trois ans déjà. Évidemment Charles ne savait rien de la froideur de Fleur mais en dépit de son innocence il était capable de sentir qui d'_Oncle Harry _et _Tante Fleur_ lui portait le plus d'affection.

Charles avait grandi entouré de l'amour de sa mère mais sans connaître d'enfants de son âge. La mère et le fils avaient souvent déménagés, en moyenne une fois par an, suivant les _conseils_ de l'Oncle Harry. Ils venaient juste d'arriver dans leur nouveau chez eux, une maison solitaire, entourée d'une vallée sauvage à une centaine de kilomètres de Salzbourg. L'ensemble de la propriété était entourée des meilleures protections possibles. Hilda savait que des gardes assuraient leur sécurité de loin bien que Lord Harry soit leur gardien du secret. Cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à reconnaître ses gardes du corps et parfois elle les apercevait au loin. Ils étaient une présence rassurante. Avec la guerre et le chaos, elle remerciait sa bonne étoile d'avoir pu en sortir vivante.

Hilda continuait à regarder son fils évoluer dans le ciel lorsqu'un soldat sortit de nulle part à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle et s'approcha. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'inclina et lui tendit une lettre. Avec un faible remerciement, elle la prit, l'ouvrit et la déchiffra : elle était de Lord Harry.

_« Chère Hilda, cher Charles,_

_Tout d'abord merci pour la dernière lettre, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Pour répondre aux quelques questions qu'elle contient, non Charles, je ne compte pas t'offrir de dragon dans un proche avenir et je ne suis pas sûr qu'un Nundu ferait plaisir à ta mère donc si tu veux vraiment un animal ce sera (peut-être) un chat si tu es sage. Si, par contre, tu remontes sur un hippogriffe sans supervision je TE transformerai en chat et TE donnerai à manger à un dragon. Je ne veux pas que « l'accident » de l'année dernière se reproduise alors comportes toi correctement d'autant plus que cela rajoute des soucis à ta mère, et j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine forme pour les semaines à venir._

_Semaines__ à venir justement : je suis d'accord, je pense que vous pourrez venir dans la capitale d'ici peu, probablement quelques jours après l'accouchement de Fleur. Il est temps que vous reveniez – et que toi Charles tu entres – dans la République de façon permanente. Je viendrai vous chercher et vous installer pour que toi Charles tu puisses aller à l'école et que vous ma chère Hilda, vous puissiez profiter pleinement du retour au calme. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point vous le méritez. Votre retour dans la foule sera l'occasion pour visiter Fleur mais aussi de vous faire découvrir par le public qui, comme vous vous en rendrez compte, s'intéresse de très près à notre vie privée. Je préfère vous prévenir : il est inévitable que l'attention se focalise sur vous. C'est pour cette raison que des mesures de protection seront mises en place pour vous et jusqu'à ce que l'intérêt du public se calme. Dans l'ensemble, vous ne devriez rien remarquer mais il va de soi que vos déplacements seront contrôlés et que vous serez toujours sous escorte : au moins pendant les premiers mois. _

_J'ai chargé une amie de votre protection. Elle arrivera dans quelques jours après avoir achevé une mission qu'elle conduit pour moi. Son nom est Padma et elle est probablement l'une des femmes les plus courageuses que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Nous nous connaissons depuis Poudlard, je la connais depuis plus longtemps que Fleur. Poses lui des questions sur l'école Charles, demandes lui de te décrire l'endroit je sais que cela lui fera plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs un des quelques bons souvenirs qui lui reste à ce jour. Comme je le disais, elle a eu beaucoup de chagrins. Je veux qu'elle se repose et qu'elle prenne du temps pour elle. Elle prendra soin de vous, et c'est probablement l'une des plus compétentes mais je veux que vous preniez soin d'elle en retour. Charles, je te demande de faire particulièrement attention. Prends cela comme ta première mission pour moi, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas._

_Sur un plan plus pratique, je m'attends à une surprise du Sénat dans les prochaines semaines. J'ai bien peur que ce soit encore une de ces décisions maladroites et bancales pour nous honorer Fleur et moi, une qui loin de nous rendre service, risque de chambouler beaucoup de nos efforts. Je n'en dis pas plus de peur de me tromper mais je n'en pense pas moins. Si ce que je crains devait arriver je veux que vous restiez près de moi pendant quelques temps. Vous allez donc être installés à la Pyramide dès votre retour dans la République. J'ai ordonné qu'on aménage un appartement pour vous, le temps que vous arriviez, il sera prêt. _

_La situation dans la République se précise davantage de jours en jours. Je me souviens de cette promesse que je vous avais faite il y a trois ans, lorsque vous habitiez encore dans cette vieille maison sur le bord de mer. Bientôt, après l'accouchement de Fleur, nous irons prendre du temps tous les cinq (avec le bébé). J'ai commandé la rénovation d'une maison de vacances, les rénovations sont probablement finies au moment où je vous écris. Nous irons là-bas la découvrir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te montrer et je sais que Fleur aussi à des endroits à vous faire découvrir._

_Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir écrire plus longuement : les choses se précipitent en ce moment et je vais devoir rentrer à Lyon dans les plus brefs délais pour rester au chevet de Fleur. Je vous aie ramené un petit quelque chose de mon voyage, je vous le donnerai quand nous nous verrons. Hilda, je n'oublie pas notre discussion, et vous avez largement mérité de recevoir ce qui vous est dû : considérez cela fait. Vous savez sans doute ce que je demanderai en retour mais je ne crois pas que ce soit encore une corvée pour vous. _

_Je vous vois très bientôt._

_Oncle Harry_

_P.s. : Un colis arrivera dans quelques jours, il contient les livres d'école de Charles pour l'année à venir. Ce sont mes anciens manuels. Autant se préparer d'autant que si ses résultats le permettent, je pourrais peut-être lui obtenir un apprentissage ? A voir…_

_H »_

Fraü Hilda sourit timidement devant la lettre manuscrite. Toujours l'écriture fine et légèrement penchée, le même style vif et franchement autoritaire malgré l'affection qui s'en dégageait. Charles sera ravi de la nouvelle, lui qui n'arrêtait pas de demander des histoires dans des grandes villes, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. « Il sera intenable » murmura-t-elle avant d'aller chercher l'acrobate qui continuait de jouer avec la mort en hurlant de rire…

* * *

><p>William Arthur Weasley, pleurait et tremblait. Il avait été entraîné à supporter toutes les situations pendant sa formation de briseur de sorts. Il avait survécu à la Guerre Noire et avait tué plus qu'à son tour mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bill Weasley était effrayé.<p>

Il était prostré contre un mur dans une cellule blanche immaculée, sans porte et sans fenêtres. Complètement nu, il ne ressentait pas de froid particulier dans la pièce à température ambiante, ni de gêne quant à son état physique. Il était correctement nourri, et dormait sans interruptions et pourtant il était aussi terrifié qu'on pouvait l'être cette terreur avait une origine, le bracelet en acier fixé à son poignet. A horaire régulier tous les jours – du moins ce qu'il croyait être des jours, le temps n'ayant aucune signification ici – Bill était transporté par le portoloin qu'était son bracelet, vers une autre pièce où il était _interrogé_.

Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi : Au début de son incarcération, Bill avait été traité avec toute la déférence due à un prisonnier important. Un geôlier lui apportait des plats préparés avec soin, il pouvait lire le journal, marcher dans une cour aménagée en jardin, il avait des vêtements lavés tous les jours et autant de livres qu'il pouvait en demander. Un de ses geôliers lui avait exposé les négociations qui avaient été faites entre Harry, son frère et sa belle-sœur, qui se trouvaient – toujours selon ce même geôlier – quelques étages en dessous de lui. William aurait été ravi de négocier sa liberté. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de Fleur mais en attendant il pouvait offrir beaucoup en échange de sa libération. Après tout, il n'y avait pas autant de gens aussi calé que lui dans les arcanes magiques enseignés aux briseurs de sorts. Et pourtant du jour au lendemain, le 19 Février 2010 pour être précis, Bill avait vu sa situation changer du tout au tout. Il s'était endormi dans la chambre de sa cellule pour se réveiller là où il se trouvait aujourd'hui. Au début il n'avait rien compris et puis les _interrogatoires_ avaient commencés.

Ses geôliers n'avaient pas fait couler son sang. Ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin. Ils avaient simplement placé une partie de son corps dans un vivarium avec, face à lui, des créatures toujours plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Entre son corps et ces créatures, il n'y avait que quelques panneaux de plexiglas entièrement transparents. En fonction des réponses à ses questions on ouvrait ou on fermait des panneaux. William continuait à souffrir des piqûres de Scorpion qui parsemaient sa jambe.

Pendant ces séances, on ne lui posait qu'une seule question : _Pourquoi as-tu trahi Lord Harry ?_

Au début, Bill avait tout nié en bloc. Il avait justifié la fuite de sa famille, même le vol de l'or du dernier Potter. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas de cela qu'il s'agissait. On avait agité les lettres de Fleur sous son nez pour obtenir une confession, mais il n'avait rien lâché. Alors on l'avait torturé méticuleusement pour obtenir des réponses. Car si le Véritasérum pouvait donner des résultats, il n'empêchait pas l'interrogé d'être laconique.

Pendant longtemps, on l'avait _interrogé_. Mais il s'était tu, certain que Fleur viendrait à son secours. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps lorsque un jour, son tortionnaire s'était démasqué devant lui. A ce moment-là, William Arthur Weasley aurait préféré la mort plutôt que de reconnaître le visage en face de lui.

Sa sœur Ginny, l'observait avec une expression glacée dans le regard. Elle n'avait pas changée depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois à Bandung six ans auparavant. Elle avait gagné en maturité et on voyait parfaitement la patine des temps difficiles s'étaler sur son expression corporelle. Elle avait un peu grandie et ses cheveux étaient coupés courts juste au-dessus de la nuque mais dans l'ensemble, il n'y avait presque aucun changement d'apparence : Bill avait identifié un petit tatouage sur le poignet mais à part ce détail il n'y avait pas d'estafilades visibles, pas de cicatrices, rien qui ne puisse supposer ce que ses yeux laissaient transparaître. La dureté d'une existence emprunte de souffrance.

Devant la stupeur de Bill, Ginny ne dit rien dit. Elle n'avait pas réagi et avait juste répétée sa question : _Pourquoi tu as trahi Lord Harry ?_ Malgré son choc, il n'avait rien avoué. Alors elle avait continuée à l'_interroger_. Et personne ne résistait longtemps à un _interrogatoire_. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, tous deux le savaient. Bill dévoilerait tout tôt ou tard. Et il en était terrifié. Terrifié de subir la torture des mains de sa sœur. Terrifié à l'idée de commencer à livrer des secrets qui le conduirait tout droit à la mort.

Tout à sa terreur, Bill se recroquevilla d'autant plus contre son mur, en attendait la prochaine _séance_.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 13 Aout 2010 : 5H47, à l'approche de l'aéroport de Lyon <span>

Manipuler. Pour la plupart des gens c'était le comble de l'abomination la preuve de noirceur de leur âme et de leurs objectifs. Pour Harry, c'était une nécessité. Il regardait la terre ferme se rapprocher doucement alors que son avion se dirigeait vers le sol. Depuis son hublot il pouvait voir les avions de chasse qui restaient à proximité et des sorciers chargés de sa sécurité s'approcher de l'appareil pour l'escorter dans les dernières dizaines de kilomètres avant qu'il ne se pose. Le dispositif habituel de protection et d'escorte pour lui comme pour Fleur.

Fleur. Ce nom l'avait rempli de joie autrefois. Il avait rêvé d'elle, l'avait désirée, l'avait aimée. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Pour avoir combattu à ses côtés, l'avoir vu tuer ou défendre il savait qu'elle était une combattante acharnée et une guerrière passionnée. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait attiré. Ils avaient étés amis, puis complices, puis amants. La guerre les avait rapprochés et pendant un temps, après la chute de Voldemort, il avait cru qu'ils étaient faits pour vivre ensemble à jamais, comme dans les contes de fée. Mais la guerre encore, les avait séparés. La Horde s'était soulevée et Harry n'avait eu que peu de moyens pour réagir. Alors il avait dû intervenir. Il avait essayé de briser leur nombre. De défaire leur unité en s'attaquant aux généraux, d'abord au Népal dans le bombardement raté, puis en Inde. Mais il avait compris qu'il avait été manipulé lorsque, à la capture de Deng, Fleur l'avait supplié de le relâcher.

Fleur n'avait bien sûr pas dit que Deng et elle avaient été amants. Juste qu'elle avait pris en main le contrôle de ses actions. Ça avait été en l'interrogeant lui qu'il avait appris la vérité. Sur le coup il aurait pu les tuer tous les deux. Mais il avait réfléchi et avait fini par céder aux exigences de Fleur. En apparence du moins. L'attentat contre le faux-Deng lui avait permis d'écarter tous les officiers loyaux à Fleur dans les rangs de l'expédition d'Asie et de purger le Ministérium et la Pyramide de ses soutiens les plus fidèles capables de le trahir lui. Fleur n'en avait pas été heureuse mais elle n'avait pas commenté, pensant sans doute que c'était là sa façon de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Fleur avait joué un rôle devant lui. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain de l'attentat de Deng, elle avait souri, l'avait enlacé et embrassé comme si de rien n'était. Et pourtant elle devait savoir qu'il avait appris la vérité, mais pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait évoquée… lui non plus au demeurant. Harry avait eu le cœur brisé mais il avait pardonné. Et après le discours devant le Sénat, ils étaient retournés à la Pyramide, avaient l'amour comme jamais auparavant et s'étaient retrouvés l'un l'autre en se murmurant des _je t'aime_. C'était probablement à cette occasion que leur enfant avait été conçu. Peut-être, pensait-il, que c'était une simple erreur, qu'il avait mal compris ? Pendant les trois mois qui avaient suivis, Harry avait été omniprésent auprès d'elle et l'avait aimée autant qu'un homme pouvait aimer sa femme.

Du moins, il avait essayé. Essayé de croire que rien n'avait changé. Mais rien n'y fit. Les caresses qu'il lui faisait ne la faisait plus vibrer, les baisers qu'il recevait n'étaient plus passionnés, ses sourires étaient devenus forcés, leurs ébats avaient commencés à devenir simulés. Malgré toutes ces choses qui la trahissaient, elle était restée silencieuse. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé. Jamais elle n'avait avouée. Malgré cela Harry avait continué à l'aimer. Il l'avait soutenue et l'avait protégée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans le coma quand sa grossesse s'était déclarée.

Harry avait dû prendre son rôle. Reprendre ses dossiers, prendre les décisions à sa place. Quelques jours après la chute de Fleur dans le coma, il avait trouvé dans un compartiment secret de son bureau, dans son cabinet de travail, un petit carnet noir. A posteriori Harry regrettait de l'avoir lu. C'était un agenda avec des rendez-vous et dans lequel était pliée une feuille enchantée. Un portoloin qu'Harry avait actionné.

Il était arrivé dans une maison protégée dans la campagne corse, devant une petite maison aménagée entourée d'une forêt de pins odorants. Et ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait profondément écœuré. C'était un lieu qui abritait les secrets les plus noirs de Fleur Delacour. De toute évidence Fleur y avait entretenu des amants. Au moins trois. La chose ne devait pas excéder le début de la guerre contre la horde et – d'après les _rendez-vous_ inscrits dans le carnet – ils avaient commencés en Mai 2008 quelques semaines avait la fin de l'offensive sur Katmandou. Sur les trois amants, Harry en avait identifié deux. Le premier était étonnamment Bill Weasley à partir de la fin Octobre 2009. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû entrer en contact avec lui avant que l'on retrouve officiellement la trace de la famille. Le second n'était nul autre que Liao Deng. Il avait retrouvé des lettres dans la salle de Bain. Il ne les avait pas encore lues mais il se doutait de leur contenu.

Harry savait que l'enfant que Fleur portait était le sien. Il avait senti sa magie qui avait résonné avec la sienne. Et même si Fleur lui avait été infidèle, il aimerait son enfant de toutes ses forces. Mais que faire, maintenant qu'il savait ? Parviendrait-ils à travailler ensemble sans cet affection qui les avaient rendus si efficaces ensemble pendant des années ? Il savait ce qu'elle pensait de leur pouvoir sur la République, il savait qu'elle n'y renoncerait jamais. Et il savait aussi qu'elle était assez rusée pour tout tenter maintenant que ce pouvoir était dans ses mains. Harry soupira à cette idée. Il savait que Fleur avait perdu pied avec la réalité avec la mort de sa sœur Gabrielle. Elle avait bien tenté de le cacher mais la torture qu'elle avait infligée aux bourreaux de sa famille avaient été des preuves suffisantes. Sur le moment Harry n'avait rien trouvé à redire de sa vengeance. Lui-même n'était pas sans taches et il avait souvent agi avec cruauté envers ses ennemis, mais là où il avait su voir un objectif supérieur, Fleur avait, semblait-il, laissé aller ses passions sans le moindre contrôle. Harry savait qu'il avait joué un rôle tampon entre Fleur et les autres, tant dans la Résistance que par la suite en contrôlant la République. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de leur accorder à l'un et à l'autre des rôles identiques. Pour pouvoir justement rattraper les dérapages qui pourraient subvenir au cas où Fleur perdait le contrôle d'elle-même.

Bien sûr elle avait été parfaitement compétente, et il ne le remettait pas en cause, mais il avait aussi vu l'envers du décours, ce visage que Fleur ne montrait jamais et qui était assoiffé de sang et de la souffrance de ses ennemis. C'est principalement pour cette raison qu'il avait tout tenté – avec succès d'ailleurs – pour la convaincre de ne pas partir en campagne en Asie. Il savait ce qui pouvait arriver si elle s'approchait de trop près de la guerre. Elle pouvait très facilement tomber dans une spirale de folie meurtrière qui ne trouverait de fin que dans sa propre perte. Harry le savait pour en avoir vus beaucoup tomber de cette façon. Des gens braves, des gens bons, des gens souvent meilleurs que lui et qui n'avaient pas pu résister à l'appétit de sang versé et au sentiment de pouvoir absolu que l'on ressent lorsque l'on prend une vie.

La République ne survivrait pas longtemps si Fleur en prenait le contrôle sans garde-fou. Et Harry avait été ce garde-fou sans avoir besoin de le faire savoir. Le problème était que Fleur savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir à sa guise tant qu'il serait en vie. Et si auparavant cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée puisque ils agissaient de concert, le ciment qui les liait, cet amour qui les unissait, s'effritait peu à peu. C'était probablement pour cela qu'elle avait commandité sa mise à l'écart pendant la guerre contre la Horde. Comme un moyen détourné de se débarrasser du seul obstacle qui la séparait du pouvoir absolu. Les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis dans le passé pour lui avaient probablement été la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas agi plus précipitamment. L'avantage d'Harry, était qu'il avait encore quelques mois avant que Fleur ne soit suffisamment rétablie pour redevenir une menace pour lui. Elle n'en était pas encore arrivée à l'idée de se débarrasser de lui – du moins Harry ne le croyait pas – mais elle finirait tôt ou tard par y arriver si leur enfant ne devenait pas un moyen de liés l'un à l'autre. Harry avait encore un peu de temps et il comptait l'utiliser.

L'avion atterrit au son du crissement des roues sur le tarmac. Tout autour de la piste, des militaires maintenaient une garde étroite des environs. Dans les airs, trois hélicoptères survolaient la zone en prévision d'attaques potentielles. Depuis l'attentat réussi contre le convoi de _Liao Deng _la sécurité avait été particulièrement renforcée. Plus encore quand on considérait qui se trouvait dans l'habitacle.

La porte de l'appareil s'ouvrit lentement devant une rampe face aux flashs des journalistes placés à bonne distance. Lord Harry sortit précipitamment de l'avion éclairé par des projecteurs dans la nuit noire avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture où l'attendait sa secrétaire Déborah Douglas. Dès que la porte fut refermée, le convoi entourant la voiture du Protecteur-Conjoint démarra et se dirigea vers la _Pyramide_. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre et si, dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait simplement transplané, les protections fixées sur Lyon et la Pyramide entravaient ses mouvements magiquement parlant.

«- Bonsoir Déborah, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit alors allons à l'essentiel si vous le voulez bien. Des nouvelles ?

-Milord, la direction de la Satis demande de renouveler les protocoles de sécurité en prévision…

-En prévision de la mort de Fleur. Oui je sais. Dites à _Mathias _de que je verrais cela avec lui tout à l'heure. Quoi d'autre ?

-Le Gouverneur Jones est arrivée il y a trois heures. Elle vous attend dans la _Pyramide_. Vous avez le conseil hebdomadaire avec le cabinet à 9 heures suivi du conseil du _cabinet fantôme_ à 10 heures. L'allocution devant le Sénat sur les _Chambres Sectorielles _est à 12H30 et le _décret de clôture des tribunaux militaires et des interrogatoires d'exception_ est à 15 heures. Oh et vous avez un entretien avec Najib Salim à 18 heures vous dînez avec lui.

-Déplacez la signature du décret, je le veux à mon arrivée dans la _Pyramide_. Faites en sorte que le Gouverneur Jones soit présente mais je ne veux personne d'autre de prévenu. Confirmez l'allocution mais repoussez le conseil à 15 heures et le cabinet fantôme à 18. Prévenez Najib que je le verrai demain matin si Fleur va bien.

-Oui Milord. Vous avez une lettre personnelle qui est arrivée par Mathias il y a moins d'une heure »

La secrétaire lui tendit son courrier et tapota un instant des instructions sur son ordinateur avant de tourner la tête, sentant un regard posé sur sa nuque. Lord Harry l'observait fixement et avec un éclat d'excitation dans les yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes il la contempla rendant Déborah extrêmement nerveuse. Enfin il parla d'une voix calme et posée.

« -Déborah ? Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose d'un peu particulier pour moi ? »

La secrétaire hocha la tête, légèrement hésitante face à l'attitude étrange de son employeur

« - Ce que je vais vous demander doit rester entre nous. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à superviser un dossier délicat. Personne ne doit être mis dans le secret. Ni le premier cercle, ni Mathias ni même Fleur lorsqu'elle se remettra. La seule personne autorisée et habilitée à prendre connaissance de ce sujet est Najib. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? » Un nouveau hochement lui répondit.

« - Vous allez commencer par contacter Padma Patil au centre de recherche scientifique d'Azkaban. Dites lui que ses attributions ont changées et qu'elle est relevée de poste au contre-espionnage. Qu'elle se rende auprès de Mathias. Il lui donnera son affectation. Ensuite je veux que vous coordonniez une opération délicate. Vous n'aurez plus le temps de vous occuper des affaires courantes donc d'ici quelques semaines je veux que vous soyez prête à tout laisser à la personne qui vous remplacera. Vous resterez à la _Pyramide_ et vous conserverez votre bureau, mais vous relèverez désormais de mon autorité etvous prendrez la direction du bureau _081_. Vous vous présenterez a moi à un moment ou notre discussion restera entre nous. »

La secrétaire hocha précipitamment de la tête incapable de dire le moindre mot. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire devant un ordre après tout. Elle verrait bien de quoi il s'agirait. Dans le doute elle se contenta de retourner à son ordinateur et mentalement elle prépara une liste de choses à faire une fois arrivée à la Pyramide. Le convoi continua sa route tous phares allumés alors qu'à l'horizon le soleil commençait à se lever.

* * *

><p>Piotr Machenko regardait tranquillement le soleil se coucher derrière l'horizon coupé par les arbres de la canopée. La nuit commençait juste mais son devoir ne lui permettait pas de s'arrêter pour se reposer ou pour songer à tout ce qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui pour le bien de sa mission. Autour de lui, affairés à organiser un camp pour la nuit, ses hommes déambulaient comme des ombres à la recherche de mille et une choses. Le rituel était bien rôdé. Depuis maintenant cinq mois qu'ils étaient dans la jungle, jamais un seul de ses hommes n'avait échoués dans sa mission. Mais ce soir de bivouac était légèrement différent des autres.<p>

Installés au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne, le petit contingent de sept cent hommes avait comme mission principale de monter une base loin de tout regard, de tout tracé connu tant sur terre que dans les airs, indétectable et inexpugnable. Pour cette mission, seuls les meilleurs avaient été recrutés, souvent parmi les vétérans des dernières guerres. Leur sélection avait été faite de telle façon que quiconque puisse croire que la cible a recruter avait été tuée ou portée disparue, souvent de la manière la plus vraisemblable et la plus facilement vérifiable possible. C'étaient des hommes entraînés, obstinés, compétents, mais surtout entièrement dévoués à leur chef et maître, Lord Harry.

Ils avaient étés débarqués de nuit sur l_'Isla de Marajo_ à l'embouchure de l'Amazone et s'étaient divisés en quatre groupes de cent-soixante-quinze hommes Chaque groupe était dirigé par un capitaine et le chef de l'expédition était un colonel. Ils avaient suivis des itinéraires à travers la canopée, aidés uniquement par une boussole et pour un objectif final que seuls les officiers supérieurs connaissaient.

Dans les faits, ils n'existaient pas, ne relevaient d'aucune autorité, d'aucune chaîne de commandement, d'aucun visu extérieur et d'aucun soutien. Ils étaient entièrement livrés à eux-mêmes et restaient invisibles, y compris de la toute puissante _Satis _de la République. Les seules personnes extérieures à leur groupe qui connaissait leur existence, étaient le Cheikh Najib Salim et Lord Harry en personne qui avait commandité l'opération. Leur seul relais avec le monde extérieur était leur officier commandant Piotr Machenko, connu ici uniquement sous le pseudonyme de _Colonel M_. En entrant dans cette unité, l'_unité 081,_ les hommes abandonnaient leurs identités pour ne plus porter que des numéros tatoués sur leur bras. Les multiples de 10 étaient les officiers de corps comprenant également les spécialistes, les numéros pairs et impairs assuraient les tours de gardes en fonctions d'un roulement aléatoire. En dehors du _Colonel_ _M_, il n'y avait qu'un autre homme dont on connaissait l'identité. Le _Lieutenant Dagan_, ou _Dagan le Dingue_ en fonction de qui le nommait. Il était la plus jeune recrue de l'unité et déjà la plus respectée par ses hommes comme par les officiers.

Dagan était un vétéran du siège de Perth, l'un des plus décorés aussi, mais ce qui avait fait sa particularité, était qu'il avait été personnellement nommé par Lord Harry pour entrer dans le groupe là où tous les autres avaient été choisis par le _Colonel M_ et se aides de camp. Au contraire de ses camarades, Dagan n'avait pas la charge de la reconnaissance ou de la construction d'une base : la rumeur prétendait que Lord Harry lui avait donné personnellement des informations mais dans les faits il était chargé du nettoyage des secteurs occupés autour du lieu de passage de la 081. Dagan agissait principalement en solitaire. Parfois il se faisait aider d'un groupe de cinq à dix hommes toujours différents, pour mener à bien ses missions, mais en définitive il était toujours seul dans ses interventions elles restaient d'ailleurs un mystère, y compris pour ses compagnons mais ce qui avait contribué à forger sa réputation avait été une occasion que personne n'arrivait encore à s'expliquer :

Trois semaines après son arrivée sur place, un membre du commando de reconnaissance avait prévenu de la localisation d'une base importante pour des braconniers à une cinquantaine de kilomètres en amont sur le fleuve _Tapajos_, un bras de l'Amazone le long de laquelle la colonne devait passer. L'effectif approximatif des forces dans cette base était de cent-cinquante à deux-cent individus tous armés. Il semblait qu'ils avaient mis en esclavage une tribu amérindienne locale pour servir de main d'œuvre dans des champs et leur servir de défouloir. Dagan avait demandé la permission de partir en éclaireur et requis une avance de cinq heures sur l'unité avant que celle-ci ne se mette en route. Le Colonel M. le lui avait accordé et il était parti avec en tout et pour tout son fusil, deux grenades et cinq réservoirs de vingt cartouches.

Lorsque l'unité 081 était arrivée à la place forte des braconniers, elle n'y avait trouvé qu'une place vide. Les cent-soixante-dix-huit braconniers avaient tous étés éliminés et alignés dans une fosse au milieu du camp. Les indiens étaient enchainés les uns à côté des autres à genoux au milieu d'un champ à moitié labouré et Dagan patientait debout auprès d'eux que le Colonel arrive pour lui faire son rapport.

Le colonel avait murmuré un mot à l'oreille de Dagan, pillé les réserves des braconniers puis avait ordonné à ses hommes de continuer leur progression dans la jungle. Quelques heures plus tard Dagan les avaient rattrapés et le soir même on avait vu s'élever un feu au loin dans la nuit.

Personne n'avait osé demander à Dagan comment il avait fait ou ce qu'étaient devenus les indiens. Depuis le début de l'opération il restait un mystère, évitant de fraterniser avec les autres hommes, restant seul à distance la plupart du temps, y compris pour dormir. On savait que c'était un de ces fanatiques de l'ordre nouveau, un de ces hommes pour qui seule comptait l'obéissance au Lord. Ce fanatisme commandait un certain respect chez les hommes même ceux aussi entraînés que les membres de la 081. Le récit du siège de Perth était très largement connu parmi les militaires et on savait que le noyau dur de ce fanatisme radical venait précisément de ce combat. Dagan en avait été, et il avait été garde personnel des protecteurs-conjoints. Avec un tel palmarès, cela n'étonnait personne que Dagan ait ses petites bizarreries. Et personne ne voulait savoir jusqu'où ses bizarreries pouvaient bien aller…

Ce soir, le Colonel M. avait ordonné la halte plus tôt que prévu, après seulement douze heures de marche là où d'habitude ils en faisaient quinze. Ils étaient arrivés sur les contreforts des Andes à plus ou moins mille cinq cent mètres d'altitude. La partie la plus facile de leur voyage était terminée. Il fallait maintenant construire une base souterraine capable de subvenir aux besoins de dix fois leur nombre. Le colonel M. n'avait rien dit de l'objectif de cette mission mais à présent tous ceux dont le numéro se terminait par 7 – les sorciers – allaient avoir fort à faire. Ils n'avaient que jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour rendre cette base opérationnelle. _Ce soir_ se dit-il_ la République s'arrête à la mer… Demain il n'y aura que les étoiles qui nous échapperont…_

* * *

><p>Lord Harry faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie de la <em>Pyramide <em>à attendre un signe du médecin. Malgré sa célérité, il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour qu'on puisse lui présenter toutes les options qui se présentaient à Fleur. L'équipe médicale avait été rappelée d'urgence lorsque la situation de leur patiente s'était dégradée et ils avaient dû faire sans le consulter. Harry était inquiet de ce que ces nouvelles pouvaient lui apporter. A quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés en signe d'attente, Hestia Jones tentait faiblement de le calmer… sans succès.

Hestia, n'était arrivée que quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait été prévenue à Londres de l'état de santé de Fleur et n'avait demandée aucune explication lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée à Lyon tard dans la soirée de la veille. Pour elle, Harry et Fleur étaient des membres de sa famille, les derniers après la mort de sa sœur Gwengod quelques semaines après le début de la guerre. Et malgré la différence d'âge entre eux, elle savait qu'elle était la confidente d'Harry, la seule à l'exception de Fleur, devant laquelle il pouvait se laisser aller et montrer ses faiblesses et ses émotions.

Dans les institutions de la République, Hestia Jones était bien plus qu'un simple gouverneur d'une région aussi centrale puisse-elle être. Elle était considérée par beaucoup comme le numéro deux, l'éminence grise derrière les réussites du couple des protecteurs-conjoints. L'ensemble de ses attributions officieuses lui conféraient un pouvoir de loin supérieur à celui de n'importe quel cadre de la République, à l'exception de Mathias et du premier Ministre. Elle avait autorité dans la plupart des sujets à l'exception de la _Satis_, par un faisceau de pouvoirs d'exception elle pouvait accélérer ou au contraire retarder l'application d'un décret ou d'une loi. Évidemment aucun de ces pouvoirs n'étaient connus par le grand public, et elle agissait avec assez de discernement et de modération pour éviter de trop se mettre en avant mais d'une façon générale ceux qui savaient comprenaient qu'elle était l'auxiliaire efficace des protecteurs-conjoints et une sécurité dans le cas où les deux protecteurs seraient incapables d'assurer leurs fonctions. C'était en partie l'une de ses raisons d'être ici en présence d'un jeune homme tout simplement terrifié par l'idée de devenir père.

Harry n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il avait appris la grossesse de Fleur. Mais après tout il n'en avait pas eu vraiment besoin. Hestia savait ce que devenir Père représentait pour lui. Lui qui avait vécu toute sa vie sans parents dignes de ce nom, et pour qui les seuls repères parentaux avaient été une famille qui le haïssait, un vieux directeur menteur et manipulateur et un parrain idiot, inconscient et fugitif, se trouvait dans la difficile situation de devoir apprendre à être père sans jamais avoir eu de modèle à suivre. C'était d'ailleurs probablement pour cette raison qu'elle avait autant confiance en lui. Elle savait qu'Harry ne se permettrait jamais les laxismes que ces gardiens successifs s'étaient autorisés à son égard. Elle, qui avait été à peu de choses près de la même génération que les Parents d'Harry – elle avait cinq ans d'écart avec eux étant née en 1965 – avait pu voir avec les yeux d'un adulte, quoique jeune adulte à ce moment-là, tous les travers de Sirius et après sa mort, de Dumbledore.

Le résultat de ses longues pérégrinations intérieures n'était pas particulièrement brillant. Sirius Black avait lamentablement échoué dans sa tâche de gardien et n'avait eu aucune difficulté à confier son filleul à un homme – Hagrid – connu certes pour sa gentillesse mais aussi et surtout pour sa … simplicité d'esprit. Il avait été envoyé en prison sans procès, et sans possibilité de faire valoir son innocence, mais quel homme saint d'esprit serait parti à la chasse d'un traître en laissant sa charge, tout juste orpheline, entre des mains inconnues ?

Dumbledore et Poudlard n'étaient guère meilleurs de ce point de vue. Ils avaient sciemment ou non, laissés la vie de leurs élèves être mises en danger par suffisamment de menaces extérieures comme intérieures pour que chacun d'entre les professeurs soient au minimum révoqués de leurs fonctions et Poudlard fermée. Les conditions de sécurité avaient été déplorables, la discipline – notamment pour les Serpentards – était lamentable, les mises en danger et les conduites à risques encourues pour et par les étudiants étaient monnaie courante. Elle avait vu de première main ce que des adolescents immatures comme les jumeaux Weasley avaient pu faire en toute impunité, voire avec la bénédiction silencieuse de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait rien dit à l'époque – personne ne contestait jamais le _grand mage blanc_ – mais elle n'en avait pas pensé moins. Et dire que des individus comme Dumbledore ou, dans une moindre mesure Arthur Weasley avaient eu des responsabilités dans l'ancien gouvernement magique… et on se demandait pourquoi la Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas tenue face à un ennemi organisé, déterminé et assez intelligent pour reconnaître les failles dans le système ?

Mais rien n'avait été fait et, sans prendre parti de façon trop abrupte ou trop partisane, Hestia savait que la chute de la Grande-Bretagne entre les mains de Voldemort aurait pu être au moins en partie évitée si une éducation différente avait été fournie et si les adultes en charge de l'éducation s'étaient comportés comme les adultes responsables et pédagogues qu'ils auraient dû être. Il n'en avait rien été. Elle savait aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle prenait elle-même des décisions que jamais un benêt comme Arthur Weasley n'aurait dû avoir la responsabilité d'un département : qui plus est quand son _expérience _le rendait incapable d'orthographier ou de prononcer correctement ce dont il était censé être l'expert.

C'était en parti pour ce genre de raisons qu'Hestia s'était autant impliquée dans la refondation de l'éducation pour les sorciers comme pour les non-sorciers dans la République. Car Arthur Weasley avait été loin d'être un cas isolé. Le ministère de la magie Britannique avait été rempli d'Arthur Weasleys au moment de sa chute, depuis le plus bas échelon jusqu'au sommet de la hiérarchie. Et pour un tel niveau d'incompétence dans toute une administration, il fallait soit que l'éducation soit lacunaire, soit que la sélection soit pitoyable. Hestia, qui avait été auror, savait que c'était les deux. Et pourtant il fallait tout rebâtir. L'expansion territoriale s'était faite avec des généraux aguerris mais pour concrétiser leurs œuvres, il fallait une administration fiable pour souder et fortifier l'ensemble. Et Harry n'était pas un administrateur, Fleur avait très largement rempli ce rôle, du moins tant qu'elle l'avait pu.

Même avec tous les anciens membres de la Résistance, la tâche était trop lourde à assumer. Il y aurait le risque de voir réapparaître l'incompétence chronique où les honneurs primaient sur la compétence individuelle d'une part, et le contact avec une population très diverse serait extrêmement difficile d'autre part. Il fallait donc donner aux personnalités locales la possibilité d'entrer dans l'administration des collectivités, former la future élite de la République dans des écoles normalisées et qui enseigneraient la fidélité aux valeurs de la République et permettre le particularisme contrôlé des différentes régions . Il était impossible d'avoir une _culture mondiale_ comme certains philosophes pouvaient le fantasmer, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que le communautarisme prenne le pas sur les institutions de la République. Un équilibre précaire donc, et qui pouvait facilement basculer si la bonne politique n'était pas employée.

Cette question de l'éducation était un de ces quelques domaines dans lesquels Hestia avait complètement court-circuité le Ministerium et le Henrik Van Der Oven. Elle avait été à la base de la restructuration de l'éducation et c'était elle qui avait proposé à Harry de gérer les collèges et les lycées au niveau des régions de la République. Car après tout, c'était là un des dossiers prioritaires pour la pérennité de la République dans son ensemble. Elle avait promut l'idée d'écoles mixtes, magiques et non-magiques pour permettre le retour d'un dialogue et éviter tout sectarisme. Elle avait proposée de rebâtir des systèmes d'éducation spécialisés pour permettre l'intégration future de populations disparates, toujours autour d'un noyau dur de valeurs et de traditions Républicaines : et avec comme langues officielles le Français et l'Anglais.

Hestia pensait que le résultat de cette politique serait visible dans les trente années suivantes. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une méfiance resterait longtemps de mise entre les différentes communautés : c'était souvent le cas après des événements particulièrement traumatiques. Mais si tout se faisait correctement il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la tolérance et la Stabilité voulue par la République ne devienne pas la règle. Le tout était d'y parvenir.

Pour en revenir à la maternité, Hestia ne savait pas trop quoi dire à ce sujet. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment de liens affectifs suffisamment forts pour imaginer devenir mère elle-même. Elle avait enchaîné les amants pendant une longue période et si aujourd'hui elle s'était stabilisée avec un homme de son entourage, elle continuait à entretenir des _concubins_ de la moitié de son âge et du reste,elle avait toujours fait passer son devoir et ses responsabilités avant tout le reste. Qui plus est, la question ne se posait plus pour elle. Un sort mal placé pendant la guerre lui avait fait virtuellement perdre toute possibilité de procréer si cela l'avait marquée – et continuait d'ailleurs – elle avait appris à faire la paix avec elle-même et à se persuader que de toute façon, ce n'était pas plus mal pour elle.

Après ce qui leur sembla être des heures d'attente, une porte automatique en verre teinté s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le médecin personnel du couple des protecteurs-conjoints. Dans les faits il suivait plus Fleur qu'Harry, qui avait préféré utiliser les services des médecins du corps expéditionnaire pendant la campagne d'Asie, mais pendant la guerre noire et les derniers temps de la Résistance, il les avait souvent secourus l'un comme l'autre.

Le médecin, le docteur Alessandro Ferran, avait été praticien à l'hôpital de Bilbao avant le début de la guerre noire. Avec la découverte de la magie et l'assassinat des principaux membres de la famille royale espagnole, le pouvoir central autour de Madrid s'était disloqué et chaque _Communidad_ s'était retrouvée livrée à elle-même. Alessandro avait eu à gérer les blessés des batailles de rue de Bilbao et des environs et, lorsque le siège du pouvoir régional avait été attaqué et tous les responsables abattus, il avait pris en main la gestion de la ville – ou du peu qu'il en restait – et avait organisé des secours pour les réfugiés.

Plus tard, lorsque les combats s'étaient intensifiés, au moment où des troupes _indépendantistes_ avaient pris d'assaut le cœur de Bilbao, il avait ordonné une évacuation vers les montagnes puis le sud de la France où il avait fait la jonction avec des troupes de la Résistance, en lutte contre les mangemorts. Pratiquement sans vivres, sans matériel, sans logistique, il avait demandé à incorporer la Résistance et, voyant l'efficacité de la gestion des Résistants, il était revenu à son état initial de médecin de campagne. Il avait particulièrement suivi le corps des officiers de l'État-major et l'entourage de Fleur et connaissait suffisamment bien le couple des protecteurs pour savoir comment se comporter en leur présence.

« -Alessandro, que se passe-t-il ?

-La situation de Fleur s'est aggravée, les pronostics que nous avions faits se sont révélés incorrects et son état a violemment empiré en l'espace de quelques heures. Il semblerait que l'enfant qu'elle porte ne se contente plus de prélever un peu de sa magie. Son noyau magique est en train de se vider et donc le poison dans ses veines en profite pour se renforcer. J'ai bien peur que si rien n'est fait, dans quelques heures son état sera devenu incurable.

-C'est quelque chose de normal, ce qui se passe ? Ça arrive souvent ?

-Non et c'est bien là le problème. Je sais que c'est déjà arrivé dans certains cas mais la probabilité est d'un pour un million. Quelle que soit la raison c'est trop rare pour avoir été correctement étudié et avec la perte de la plupart des archives la chance de trouver des informations à considérablement diminuée.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Il y a plusieurs éléments qu'il faut prendre en compte ceux pour le fœtus et ceux pour sa mère. Que le fœtus absorbe la magie de Fleur pourrait signifier soit qu'il manque de magie lui-même et qu'il tente de s'approvisionner _à la source_, ce qui indiquerait qu'il serait naturellement déficient en magie et donc : un cracmol. L'autre hypothèse serait que son noyau magique serait particulièrement flexible : ça arrive même si c'est rare. Ce serait une preuve que l'enfant, une fois né sera puissant magiquement. En ce qui concerne Fleur, avec le temps nous avons de moins en moins de solutions. Nous pourrions provoquer un accouchement, après tout le terme est pour bientôt mais le risque de séquelles pour Fleur et le bébé augmentera si nous le faisons trop tôt. Il faudrait rompre le lien entre la magie de Fleur et celle de l'enfant sans perturber ni l'un ni l'autre, ce qui demande une bonne dose de chance. Si nous attendons Fleur risque moins de séquelles mais à force de trop attendre le poison pourrait la rendre trop faible pour subir un accouchement assisté. Le fœtus aurait probablement plus de chances de survie mais rien n'est moins sûr avec son affliction.»

Harry s'assit lourdement dans un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente, la tête entre les mains. Ni Hestia ni Alessandro n'osèrent faire le moindre commentaire ni donner le moindre avis. C'était probablement la pire des solutions à laquelle un homme pouvait être confronté, et pourtant, il devait choisir. Soudainement, il n'y eut plus de politique, plus de stratégies, plus de manipulations. Tout se résumait à un choix : agir ou non.

« - _C'est une garçon ? Une fille_ ? » Le murmure, a peine audible, fut néanmoins entendu par le médecin qui se tendit.

« -Harry, je ne...

-REPONDS MOI ! C'EST UN GARCON OU UNE FILLE ? » Le hurlement, bestial, était aussi violent qu'inattendu. Dans un sursaut, Hestia et Alessandro reculèrent, les yeux écarquillés devant Harry, debout, les poings serrés. Autour de lui, dans la pièce, tous les objets se mirent à vibrer et certains d'entre eux se brisèrent sur le sol dans un tintement clair. La dernière fois qu'Hestia l'avait vu dans cet état de rage avait été pendant la bataille de Londres, lors de son duel contre Voldemort. Il avait laissé libre cours à sa magie et s'était déversé sur le mage noir , le détruisant totalement. Probablement le moment où le plus effrayant de sa vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry respira fort, tentant de regagner son calme avant de se rasseoir lentement le corps agité de convulsions. Hestia se précipita auprès de lui pour le réconforter alors qu'Alessandro se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant. Le murmure cependant, revint quelques minute après l'explosion :

« -_C'est un garçon ou une fille ? _». Le médecin répondit comme il put.

« -Je ne sais Harry. Avec tous les déséquilibres de sa magie, aucun instrument non-magique ne marche à proximité d'elle et nous avons préférés éviter de l'apprendre par des moyens magiques... Pour ne pas déstabiliser son noyau.

-Je vois... Alessandro... lance l'accouchement et fait ce qu'il faut mais sauves les tous les deux... sauves les tous les deux...

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre sur l'après-guerre. Mais est-ce vraiment la paix ? Je ne pense pas. Pas encore. Je mets en place un sondage pour la suite de cette histoire. Essayez d'y répondre. Je n'ai eu que 9 reviews pour le précédent chapitre, j'espère plus ce coup-ci, juste un avis bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours mieux que rien enfin...<strong>

**Pour répondre aux reviews justement : Black jo : Tu as raison, il s'agit de quelqu'un de proche. Petit indice : c'est tellement évident que ça crève les yeux mais la personne n'est pas une seule fois évoquée dans le chapitre.**

**Sheltan : Oui, en partie. Je me suis inspiré légèrement de Star Wars, et un peu de Rome, mais il ne s'agit pas de César, plutôt d'un Auguste un peu différent. (A toi de trouver le Marc-Antoine)... Ce ne sont pas les seules références cependant, et je ne compte pas faire un calque d'une histoire vraie. Je n'en sert, c'est exact mais l'objectif final est très éloigné de ces références précédentes. **

**Deadz : tu as raison, l'économie est assez particulière dans la République, les choses vont se concrétiser d'ici quelques chapitres. En ce qui concerne Fleur les choses sont plus compliquées et sans dévoiler l'idée, dis toi juste qu'il ne risque pas d'y avoir beaucoup de moments calmes avant un petit moment...**

**Merci Nécromant70 : Non. Il n'y aura pas de _guerre_ à proprement parler. Mais il est vrai que les choses vont devenir intéressantes dans ce coin du globe... **

**Je remercie beaucoup Gilderien, SanguinBuveur, Ronald92 , Iphitos et Ruroniiii pour leur soutient indéfectible. J'essaye de publier de nouveau avant Janvier... (j'essayerai) **

**N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, interroger, commenter, critiquer. J'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre ou en message privé si vous préférez. **

**Amicalement,**

**Sampaad **

**P.s. : Le rôle exact de Liao Deng et son contact avec la République ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre... **


	11. Chapitre VII: Ces gens, dans l'ombre

**Voici le chapitre promis avant le nouvel an. Un chapitre charnière comme vous pourrez le constater, un chapitre violent et assez cru mais que je devais écrire pour présenter la seconde partie de cette histoire, la suite de cet « après guerre ». Rien n'est à moi, mais j'ai demandé au Père noël. Il a refusé ce bougre : **

**Chapitre 7 : Ces gens, dans l'ombre**

* * *

><p>Vendredi 13 Août 2010 : 10H48, Infirmerie de la <em>Pyramide<em>, Lyon

Il était évident pour tout un chacun, que depuis Poudlard, Harry Potter avait incroyablement changé. Les raisons étaient multiples et étaient souvent reliées à la Guerre Noire et à son combat dans la Résistance. Mais les changements dans les traits de la personnalité les plus marquants, avaient probablement été dans son rapport à la connaissance et à la culture.

A Poudlard, Harry avait été un élève médiocre, ne se distinguant jamais dans les disciplines théoriques et préférant de loin les aspects pratiques de la magie. Il avait été un garçon puis un adolescent actif, mais limité intellectuellement et peu doué dans les éléments les plus abstraits de la vie humaine. C'était en partie ce qui expliquait ses difficultés accrues avec le sexe opposé. Il avait toujours eu du mal à voir les choses et à sentir les émotions de ses interlocuteurs. C'était un jeune homme droit, concret, mais tristement incapable de sous-entendus ou d'empathie sur des choses induites.

Avec la guerre cependant, Harry avait changé. Sa vie avec Fleur, l'avait transformé et il s'était plongé dans un univers sinueux et trompeur, fait d'espoir et de désillusions. Son esprit et ses expériences s'étaient faits plus fines tant en amour que dans la guerre. Il avait découvert avec un grand plaisir toutes ce choses qui lui avaient auparavant échappées et il s'était plongé dans les lectures et dans les théories magiques, comme un moyen de se développer et d'échapper par la même occasion aux horreurs du quotidien.

Aujourd'hui Harry n'était peut-être pas le plus grand érudit mais il avait une solide connaissance théorique sur des sujet extrêmement variés et une culture assez développée pour apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie. Cependant, cette nouvelle appréciation du monde ne s'était pas faite sans contre-parties. Harry était devenu bien plus mélancolique et plus réservé dans ses émotions et ses opinions. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé ce qu'il en était, il aurait probablement répondu qu'il n'avait « plus son cœur en bandoulière » comme l'avait dit son ancien professeur de potions. Avec cette réserve, Harry était aussi devenu progressivement plus froid et plus distant vis-à-vis des choses et des gens peu de personnes arrivaient aujourd'hui à percer sa carapace et à avoir une véritable influence sur lui. Harry s'était endurci et avait gagné une maturité et une vision des choses bien plus large que le commun des gens.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il faisait le cent pas devant la salle d'opération où Fleur était en train d'accoucher, Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de cette personnalité qu'il s'était construit. Ceux qui se souvenaient de l'époque où la télévision diffusait encore des séries idiotes et grotesques auraient été en droit de dire que le seigneur-Protecteur de la République représentait l'exacte caricature du jeune adulte paniqué à l'idée de devenir père. Ceux qui fréquentaient Harry James Potter depuis des années auraient été choquées de voir à quel point celui-ci paraissait « hors de contrôle »

Depuis sa colère contre Alessandro, Harry était devenu encore plus nerveux si cela était possible. Le risque de perdre sa femme ou son fils était tout bonnement insupportable pour lui, et plus l'horloge avançait plus Harry se demandait si il avait fait le bon choix. Soudain, sans crier gare, les hurlements de Fleur se firent entendre là où auparavant seul régnait le silence lugubre entrecoupé par le coup régulier des cloches de l'horloge murale. Harry se précipita vers la porte vitrée et allait faire irruption quand Hestia le rattrapa et l'intima au calme avant d'entrer, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans la salle d'opération.

Il y vit Fleur, consciente pour la première fois depuis des mois, entourée d'infirmières en blouses blanches qui semblaient bourdonner autour d'elle. Tremblant comme une feuille, Harry se rapprocha, la main d'Hestia sur son épaule. Fleur le regarda sans le voir, les yeux embués de larmes et a peine assez forte pour résister à la douleur de l'accouchement. Après des minutes de calvaire partagé, un cri de nourrisson raisonna dans la pièce, laissant tout le personnel médical silencieux. Alessandro nettoya l'enfant, fit quelques tests de précaution puis le posa entre les bras de sa mère exténuée avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux et de dire avec un sourire joyeux :

« -C'est un garçon. Un petit garçon et ils vivront tous les deux. »

Harry rit. D'un rire nerveux tout en enserrant Fleur et son fils dans ses bras. Derrière lui, Hestia et le personnel médical s'éclipsa rapidement pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Et alors qu'il embrassait sa femme éreintée mais souriante oubliant tous les soucis passés, Déborah leur secrétaire, sur les ordres d'Hestia, annonçait la nouvelle à la presse réunie en conférence en bas de la pyramide »

* * *

><p>Ginny se plaça à quelques mètres de distance derrière Mathias, a attendre qu'il ait finit de donner ses instructions pour lui communiquer les résultats de ses <em>séances<em> avec William Weasley son frère. La télévision diffusait en ce moment même un plateau télévisé où les journalistes commentaient la naissance du fils de Lord Harry et le discours a venir devant le sénat. Le présentateur supposait que le Lord finirait par repousser l'allocution pour s'occuper de sa famille, ce que les invités contestèrent les uns après les autres. Ginny Weasley était habillée d'une robe noire comme la poix et assez moulante pour laisser imaginer ses courbes délicates. A ses mains des gants longs lui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes et la rendaient encore plus sensuelle si cela était possible. Et pourtant, derrière cette image de perfection féminine se cachait un des agents les plus redoutables de la République par son histoire, ses compétences, son efficacité et sa dangerosité.

Flash-back : 14 Mars 2008, Singapour, Quartier Général de la Horde pour l'Asie du Sud Est

_Un autre corps vint se placer au dessus d'elle et se positionner pour prendre son petit plaisir d'homme. Elle ne bougea pas, et tenta d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait le bas-ventre. Encore un, un parmi tant d'autres, un autre d'une chaîne infinie de souffrance et d'humiliations. Quelques mouvements de va et vient, une légère rigidité de son bourreau puis le souffle gras et contenté qui résonne dans la chambre. Un autre viol d'une longue série : déjà un homme entre dans la chambre, salut amicalement l'officier qui en sort et se déshabille à son tour. Il lui lance qu'il est le dernier de la soirée et qu'il compte bien prendre son temps. Ginny sourit d'un sourire faux et terrifiant : cette nuit, elle ne dormirait pas. _

_Neuf. Neuf ou Dix. C'était le nombre habituel de fois où elle pouvait être « visitée » en une seule nuit. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de pleurer et de se débattre. Il n'y avait pour elle aucun espoir de fuir cet endroit et ses geôliers étaient toujours ravis de le lui faire savoir. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs très attention à elle. N'importe quelle autre fille serait morte en quelques jours des traitement que l'on lui faisait subir. Mais un officier l'avait reconnue comme une « prisonnière de valeur » et s'était débrouillé pour la faire soigner régulièrement. Tous les matins un médecin venait la voir, soignait ses ecchymoses, lui disait de tenir bon, et repartait en la laissant en enfer._

_Quand elle n'était pas « utilisée », Ginny rêvait. Elle rêvait de son temps à Poudlard. De ses joies et de ses peines, de ses amis qu'elle ne reverrait probablement plus, de son héros qui l'avait une fois déjà libérée d'une mort certaine. Parfois, Ginny aurait voulu qu'Harry la laisse mourir dans cette chambre des secrets. Elle n'aurait pas eu a vivre la mort de son père, tombé devant ses yeux, elle n'aurait pas eu non plus à être capturée par des mafieux pour être ensuite vendue comme esclave au plus offrant. _

_Elle avait été une princesse autrefois. Elle avait été choyée par sa famille, admirée par ses pairs, crainte par ses rivales. Elle était au bras du plus beau parti de Grande-Bretagne, et s'était bâtie une réputation pour son engagement contre le « mal » de Voldemort. Mais elle avait fui et s'était réfugiée avec sa famille sur les conseils d'Hermione. Elle avait traversée l'Afrique et s'était embarquée dans un navire vers une destination inconnue avant d'être kidnappée et de sombrer dans les ténèbres. _

_Sa captivité avait commencée dans un ancien entrepôt à poisson dans le port de Bandung. Elle avait été enchaînée à un ancien moteur de bateau pendant douze jours, autorisée seulement à boire de l'eau croupie et des demis bols de riz desséché pour survivre. Elle savait que ses ravisseurs attendaient une rançon de sa famille et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle aussi l'avait attendue, en vain. Finalement, lorsque ses geôliers s'étaient rendus compte que leur proie était incapable d'être échangée, ils avaient laissé leurs « frustration » s'exprimer. Le jour du départ de sa famille de la rade de Bandung, Ginny avait connue ses premiers sévices. Malgré les horreurs qu'elle dût subir par la suite, ce fut – et de loin – l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie._

_Plusieurs semaines, les malfrats de Bandung avaient abusés d'elle avant de la mettre en vente sur le marché aux esclaves de Jakarta pour espérer en tirer un bon prix. Ils n'avaient pas été déçus. Étant européenne et rousse de surcroît, Ginny était devenue « l'attraction » de la vente et les acheteurs s'étaient empressés de surenchérir à sa grande horreur. Elle avait finalement été vendue à un certain Lan Yang de Aceh. Il l'avait prise comme lui avait tatoué son symbole en faisant d'elle sa chose et en avait fait sa concubine avant de devoir la donner à un officier de la Horde comme compensation de ses dettes sur les impôts levés pour l'armée. Ginny avait été emmenée dans une goélette avant d'arriver à Singapour, où elle avait été enfermée avec d'autres esclaves dans un maison close réservée aux officiers. C'était là qu'elle résidait depuis maintenant deux ans. _

_En dépit de ses supplices quotidiens, Ginny savait qu'elle était chanceuse. Elle avait vue les autres femmes mourir sous les coups infligés par les soldats, les exécutions sommaires et les tortures pour l'amusement malsain des plus violents d'entre eux. Ginny était relativement protégée puisque elle était « partagée » entre une douzaine d'officiers supérieurs seulement quand certaines des moins chanceuses étaient désignées pour les centaines d'hommes du rang où l'espérance de vie ne dépassait jamais les deux semaines pour les plus endurantes. _

_Être assigné au mess des officiers supérieurs apportait de nombreux avantages dans l'existence misérable dans laquelle elle devait vivre. Ses rations de nourriture étaient toujours de meilleure qualité et en plus grande quantité, elle pouvait avoir des vêtements décents la plupart du temps et enfin, comble du luxe, elle pouvait écouter la radio de temps en temps. Elle avait du apprendre à parler chinois – la langue en usage dans la Horde – pour survivre et avait appris en écoutant ce qui se disait entre les militaires. Elle pouvait ainsi avoir une petite idée de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et entretenir un espoir, si faible soit-il. Ce n'était en général pas grand chose, des allusions sur des événements dont elle ne comprenait ni les raisons ni l'ampleur, mais de temps à autre elle entendait parler de « La guerre en Europe » et de « ce mage noir qui ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ». _

_Et puis, en 2006, elle avait appris ce qui se passait en Europe. Pour ses « services » elle avait eu le droit d'avoir une petite radio à piles dans sa chambre, radio qu'elle écoutait constamment comme un mince fil qui la reliait au monde extérieur. Elle avait réussie a entendre la radio de la Résistance qui diffusait les nouvelles du front contre Voldemort. Elle avait pu suivre la campagne d'Angleterre et la bataille de Londres. Elle avait entendue la voix qu'elle aurait reconnue partout d'Harry qui annonçait la mort de Voldemort, la proclamation de la République et sa demande de regroupement de tous autour de lui. _

_Après cela, plus rien n'avait eu d'importance et elle avait commencée à rêver de pouvoir revenir vers Harry, de se mettre à ses ordres et de le servir si il le voulait bien. Elle lui devait une dette de vie et elle avait peu à peu considérée sa famille comme responsable de ses propres malheurs au sein de la Horde. C'était sa famille qui l'avait poussée à fuir, sa famille qui l'avait tenue à l'écart des décisions pendant les mois d'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, sa famille qui avait provoquée la plupart de ses malheurs à Poudlard. Et dans sa famille, il y avait deux personnes en particulier à qui elle reprochait des choses : Hermione sa belle-sœur et Bill son grand-frère, la première pour son manque de clairvoyance et son arrogance qui avait menée à la mort de son père et le second pour son « mauvais exemple » là où il aurait du, au contraire, diriger et protéger la famille des malheurs._

_Elle savait par les militaires de la Horde, que la guerre contre la République serait inévitable. Elle avait même vu une fois le grand maître de la Horde, un certain Liao Deng, qui l'avait fixée longuement avant de sourire et de se détourner. Ce soir là, il était venu dans sa chambre, l'avait déshabillée, l'avait observée et était reparti sans la toucher en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le lendemain, Ginny avait reçu une robe faite expressément pour elle et un colis de nourriture avec un seul mot sur une feuille de papier : « Merci ». _

_Ginny avait caché le colis de nourriture et s'était progressivement remise sur pied en attendant de pouvoir s'échapper. Et progressivment, elle avait mis sur pied un plan d'action. Elle savait que sa fuite résulterait soit en sa réussite soit en sa mort, et elle se doutait que les autres femmes de la maison close souffriraient de sa tentative mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Contre ses faveurs, elle avait demandée au médecin de lui donner des seringues de potion revigorantes « pour que le temps passé à injecter les potions soit utilisé à d'autres choses ». Elle avait récupérée des morceaux de tissus et du fil. De la robe qui lui avait été offerte elle s'était confectionnée une tenue capable de résister au froid et à la pluie, à la fois pratique et confortable, mais surtout la rendant capable de se déplacer rapidement et furtivement. Ginny s'était préparée. Elle connaissait assez bien le bâtiment pour s'être chargée à de nombreuses reprises des vêtements de ses bourreaux. Elle avait aussi réussie à mettre la main sur des cartes de la région et sur une boussole pour la guider. Tout ce qui lui restait à trouver était une baguette. Elle attendait un officier qui en posséderait une pour la lui subtiliser. _

_L'officier s'approcha d'elle et la saisit brutalement par les cheveux. Elle ne dit rien, attendant placide. Elle sent son excitation monter alors qu'il s'allongea sur elle. Elle ne réagit toujours pas. La brute crut la partie gagnée et ses muscles se détendirent alors qu'il finit d'enlever son sous-vêtement. C'est ce qu'elle attendait. D'un coup elle se détourna, repoussa violemment le violeur qui tomba sur le sol et fit passer autour de son cou un fil a beurre subtilisé dans les cuisines. L'homme se débâti et tente d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge tendue et étranglée. Ginny serrait, et serrait, et serrait encore luttant de tout son poids contre les convulsions de sa proie. Bientôt les convulsions se firent plus faibles et finirent par cesser alors que le fil entamait le cou et égorgeait l'homme mort. _

_Ginny se releva doucement, précautionneusement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain attenante pour se nettoyer du sang de sa victime et des traces laissées par ses autres « visiteurs ». Elle prit son temps pour se doucher, se sécher et s'habiller. De sous le lit elle récupéra sa combinaison et le peu de matériel qu'elle avait réussie à voler. Elle fouilla les vêtements de l'officier et trouva une baguette et un pistolet chargé. Elle enfila l'uniforme et d'un sort, le premier depuis des années, le mit à sa taille. Finalement, se regardant dans un miroir, elle déforma son visage avec la magie et changea la couleur de ses cheveux avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air et d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. _

_Grimée, Ginny sortit du Quartier Général sans encombres et s'éloigna dans la ville, passant entre les maisons et devant les citoyens terrifiés par elle et son uniforme. Pendant plus d'une heure elle marcha, à profiter pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'un ciel de liberté et arriva sur les hauteurs boisées de la ville. Là, elle força une voiture militaire à s'arrêter et sous la contrainte de son arme, elle obligea le soldat qui conduisait à rouler le plus loin possible vers le nord dans la heures plus tard, lorsque la voiture tomba en panne sèche d'essence elle abattit son chauffeur, lui retira son uniforme qu'elle conserva en prévision dans un petit sac pris dans la voiture et, après avoir dépouillé le corps de ses possessions et récupérer entre autres une lampe torche et un couteau, elle cacha le véhicule dans la jungle attenante avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. _

_Pendant des semaines, Ginny marcha dans la jungle, se nourrissant de fruits cueillis sur les arbres et du résultat de ses chasses : le plus souvent du serpent, du singe lorsqu'elle était chanceuse, des insectes lorsqu'elle l'était moins. Après une première nuit où elle avait manquée de se faire tuer par un tigre qui avait tout de même réussi à la blesser, Ginny avait pris l'habitude de grimper sur des arbres pour dormir et pour capter des bribes d'informations sur sa radio. Pour économiser les piles elle n'allumait sa radio qu'un fois par jour, et toujours le soir pour écouter la marche de la guerre. Elle savait qu'Harry était au combat et elle devait le rejoindre, mais le Népal était loin et elle n'avait que sa boussole pour la guider. _

_Tous les jours elle marchait plusieurs heures dans la foret, croisant occasionnellement une route ou un village qu'elle évitait lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Si pendant sa captivité elle avait changée, cette longue marche dans la forêt malaisienne la transforma totalement. C'est dans cette forêt qu'elle jura de ne plus jamais pleurer et de ne plus jamais être faible. Elle se transforma en prédateur, le plus dangereux dans cet univers hostile. Par peur d'être découverte, Ginny marchait toujours en zigzag entre les arbres pour éviter les menaces et tromper les poursuivants qui pourraient hypothétiquement être à sa recherche. Elle évitait toujours de traverser les rizières de peur d'être débusquée ou repérée et les contournaient, parfois sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Lorsqu'elle devait en traverser une, elle le faisait toujours à la faveur de la nuit et, parfois, en profitait pour voler des provisions ou des vêtements chez les villageois devant les maisons desquelles elle passait. _

_Pour économiser ses balles, Ginny avait appris à manier le couteau et à se déplacer silencieusement dans la canopée en dépit de ses bottes militaires en caoutchouc. Ses connaissances en magie lui permirent de se protéger de la pluie et de la chaleur, et mit à sa disposition de l'eau claire. C'est probablement ce qui lui évita les maladies grouillantes dans la jungle. A la fin novembre 2008, Ginny arriva à un port de pêche abandonné du nom de Pékan Kuala Perlis, face à l'île de Pulau Langkawi. Elle trouva une carte marine et fit des provisions avant de se lancer sur un navire de pêche qui longea la côte vers le nord. Pendant deux semaines, elle navigua sans interruption et en dépit de ses faibles connaissances marines issues de son temps sur le Dead Merchant. _

_Elle s'amarra finalement dans la mangrove bordant Ale-Ywa à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au sud de Rangoon. Toujours aidée de sa boussole, Ginny arriva dans la ville occupée par la Horde et parvint à voler des provisions, des munitions et des cartes. Par pure vengeance, elle tua autant de militaires de la Horde qu'elle le put sans être repérée et empoisonna l'eau des puits de la ville avant de s'embarquer sur une barque qui remontait le fleuve Irrawaddy en amont vers le nord. Enfin, après des semaines de traversée, elle arriva au village insurgé contre la Horde de Yuwa, où elle prit une pirogue jusqu'à Moreh, et de là, à pied à travers la frontière vers la province de Manipur, où elle pu rejoindre les lignes de la République. _

_Ce périple de trois-mille cinq cent kilomètres depuis Singapour s'acheva près du village de Sinam lorsque Ginny se jeta littéralement au travers du chemin d'un convoi éclaireur de la 7ème légion de la République. Lorsqu'elle proclama en Anglais qu 'elle était une amie d'Harry Potter, qu'elle devait le voir de toute urgence et qu'elle avait des informations à lui donner, le convoi rentra à sa base et Ginny fut menée à Calcutta pour y être soignée et présentée au Quartier Général de Campagne de Lord Harry. _

_La réaction d'Harry devant son histoire ne fut pas celle qu'elle prévoyait. Elle s'était attendue à un homme rancunier, presque indisponible mais surtout vérité, lorsque Harry entendit son histoire, Harry, Lord Harry, lui promit sa protection et lui dit qu'elle avait bien trop souffert, pour qu'il puisse penser à se venger d'elle. Sans plus de paroles, il la serra dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Finalement, il ordonna l'évacuation de Ginny vers Londres où elle devrait être soignée et protégée. A l'énoncé de ce verdict, Ginny refusa de le quitter et, forte de son expérience au cœur de la Horde, elle lui proposa de guider ses hommes vers Rangoon, le bastion de la Horde qui verrouillait l'Asie du Sud-Est. Après de nombreuses tractations, Harry accepta. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

Ginny Weasley avait tout juste fini d'interroger son frère lorsque son supérieur direct, Mathias, la convoqua dans son bureau. Ginny et Mathias partageaient beaucoup de points communs l'un avec l'autre. Ils se reconnaissaient dans leur loyauté indéfectible envers Lord Harry et une histoire personnelle dramatique où Lord Harry avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, offert un échappatoire. Depuis plus d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient, Mathias et Ginny avaient suffisamment travaillés l'un avec l'autre pour se comprendre sans trop de paroles. Mathias avait pris Ginny sous son aile avant la mort de _Gustav_ et avait continué à prendre sur lui pour l'aider dans son entraînement et son bien être psychologique, même en étant un des éléments clefs de la _Satis_. Il n'était donc pas impensable que Ginny vienne à son bureau même si l'heure matinale aurait pu prêter à confusion.

Mathias était debout derrière un pupitre adossé à sa table de travail, à donner des instructions aux membres du secteur _recherche_ de la Satis basée à Azkaban. Passant par une petite porte dérobée, Ginny se plaça à quelques mètres de distance derrière lui, a attendre qu'il ait finit pour lui communiquer les résultats de ses _séances_ avec William Weasley son frère. En toile de fond, la télévision diffusait les images d'un plateau télévisé où les journalistes commentaient la naissance du fils de Lord Harry et le discours devant le sénat. Pendant quelques minutes Mathias continua à donner des ordres, notamment sur la répartition du travail d'une des scientifiques réaffectées par Lord Harry : Padma Patil.

Quand enfin tous le monde se dirigea vers la porte Mathias se tourna vers sa _protégée _et la prenant par l'épaule, la mena vers une fenêtre taillée dans le roc gris de la forteresse :

« -Tu es réaffectée. Ordre de Lord Harry. Tu pars dans trois heures pour débriefing complet, tu es sur zone dans deux jours.

-De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?

-Opération de longue durée. Tu es personnellement choisie pour la mission. Il s'agit de protection et de surveillance d'une cible potentielle.

-Qui ?

-Officiellement tu agis en tant que familière sur laquelle la cliente doit veiller. La cliente s'attend à une femme froide et légèrement traumatisée donc inutile de cacher tes compétences. Officieusement tu es là pour observer et noter le flux d'informations et les contacts établis entre la cliente et le monde extérieur.

-Qui ?

-Pendant la mission tu as interdiction de manipuler directement la cliente. Lord Harry veut qu'elle se sente aussi libre que possible. Tu feras des rapports quotidiens au bureau central et une évaluation hebdomadaire du niveau de fidélité de la cliente envers Lord Harry et la République. Naturellement la cliente n'est pas au courant de ces rapports et toute preuve de leur existence doit disparaître. Tu as un premier détachement de six mois, ce qui te laisseras le temps de _nouer _un lien psychologique avec la cliente. L'idée est que ça soit naturel. Tu es libre de t'exprimer et de parler de la guerre mais aucune information sur la _Satis,_ ton entraînement ou tes missions. Des questions ?

-Qui ? »

Mathias la regarda longuement avant de répondre d'une voie sourde :

« -Hermione Weasley »

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 13 Août 2010 : Roncato, région de Naples, Italie<span>

Hermione Weasley était assise sur un petit sofa dans le salon de sa maison. Comme il l'avait promis, Harry l'avait autorisée à sortir d'Azkaban et à récupérer la garde d'Hugo quelques semaines auparavant. Elle avait été transférée dans une petite maison sur la côte près de Naples où elle avait été installée. Le confort de la maison était bien au-delà de toutes ses espérances et elle disposait de tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Deux hommes assuraient en permanence sa « protection » et toute sortie hors de la propriété était « découragée » soi-disant pour sa sécurité. Concrètement elle était assignée à résidence et l'absence de son mari lui pesait mais elle trouvait son réconfort dans ce que son fils pouvait enfin profiter d'une vie paisible et jouer dans son jardin ou sur la plage en toute quiétude pendant qu'elle profitait de la bibliothèque bien garnie de la maison.

Depuis son arrivée dans la maison Hermione avait eu le temps de se renseigner plus profondément sur la vie dans la République. Et elle avait été sincèrement impressionnée par les efforts qu'avaient fournis Harry et Fleur depuis leur arrivée au pouvoir. Elle recevait tous les jours la presse pour se tenir au courant des sujets et voyait les difficultés que pouvaient amener de telles fonctions. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas satisfaite. A vrai dire elle avait peur. Elle savait qu'Harry connaissait son opinion à son sujet. Il savait qu'elle le prenait pour un tyran. Et pourtant il l'avait libérée. C'était à n'en rien comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une lettre qu'elle lisait et relisait encore et encore depuis qu'on la lui avait apportée en main propre la veille au soir.

_« Secrétariat du Protecteur-Conjoint de la République, _

_Pyramide de Lyon _

_le Jeudi 12 Août 2010_

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tu es probablement étonnée de recevoir une lettre de ma part mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous soyons francs l'un envers l'autre. Si je me souviens de la petite fille avide de se rendre utile et de faire partie de quelque chose qui a un sens – cette même fille qui se battait contre tout pour les droits des Elfes de maison de Poudlard – alors je pense que par-delà nos différences, par-delà notre histoire et nos déchéances mutuelles dans l'estime de l'un et de l'autre, nous devons travailler ensemble. Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre, qu'il n'y a pas de retour à une amitié possible entre nous tu penses – peut-être à raison – que je suis un tyran, je pense que les actions que vous avez entreprises ton mari et toi étaient indignes et criminelles. Cette fuite au moment où le besoin s'en faisait le plus sentir est impardonnable et restera sur ta conscience et dans ma mémoire probablement jusqu'à nos morts mais je sais que tu serais prête à écouter une proposition raisonnable si elle venait à être formulée. C'est ce que je veux faire aujourd'hui mais d'abord laisses moi te présenter la situation d'ensemble avant de prendre une décision. Saches, avant d'aller plus loin dans ta lecture, que toutes les informations que cette lettre recèle sont du ressort du secret d'État comme tu le comprendras, j'en suis sûr. Toute divulgation partielle ou totale de ces informations à qui que ce soit relèvent de la Haute-trahison et t'exposes, toi et ta famille, à un peloton d'exécution. _

_Je pense que le meilleur moyen de commencer cette... présentation est de partir de son élément central : la Guerre Noire et la Guerre contre la Horde. La guerre qui vient de s'achever contre la Horde n'était qu'un coup monté. Un stratagème complexe destiné à asseoir la légitimité d'un État qui n'en avait pas, à tuer, faire tuer ou laisser mourir tous les opposants à l'ordre établi soit en les mettant en première ligne soit en les exécutants comme des traîtres ou des terroristes. Cette guerre fut le moyen de mettre la main sur des territoires riches en ressources tout en opérant un nettoyage ethnique drastique et en sacrifiant la population non magique de vastes régions. Cette guerre, enfin, a été voulue comme un moyen efficace de créer la peur et de faire se dresser un bouc émissaire utile pour les générations futures stabilisant et unifiant ainsi le pouvoir hégémonique de la toute nouvelle puissance sur le continent : la République. Aujourd'hui, le corps de Liao Deng est exposé à l'opprobre public dans la capitale et bientôt une stèle viendra s'ajouter aux monuments déjà présents à Londres, comme un autre ennemi vaincu par la République pourvoyeuse de la justice et de la paix. Cette idée est belle mais c'est un mensonge. Liao Deng n'a jamais existé. Liao Deng n'est pas mort, parce qu'il n'est jamais né. Il est un mythe pour faire bouger les masses. _

_Toute cette guerre contre la horde était prévue depuis longtemps. Bien avant que la République n'arrive au pouvoir, bien avant mon ascension jusqu'au sommet, la guerre contre la Horde avait déjà été décidée dans ses grandes lignes par la dernière personne que l'on aurait pu imaginer : Dumbledore. Par son action – ou son inaction – au sein de la __Confédération des Mages et Sorciers__, Dumbledore a empêché l'émergence d'un pouvoir magique stable partout en extrême orient, considérant que la population non-magique, du fait de son nombre, ne tarderait pas à découvrir notre existence si un pouvoir institutionnel s'y implantait et se révélait a leurs confrères moldus en qui il n'avait aucune confiance. Dumbledore a sciemment laissé un chaos institutionnel rompre tous les efforts des dirigeants Chinois et Indiens, sans jamais leur porter secours ni leur laisser l'ombre d'une chance. _

_Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Parce que Dumbledore avait une vision géocentrique du monde autour de la Grande-Bretagne d'abord, et autour de l'Europe ensuite. Dumbledore voulait refaire de l'Europe le centre du monde et de l'Angleterre le centre de l'Europe, comme c'était le cas au moment de sa naissance dans les années 1850. Alors, l'Europe décidait pour le monde et le monde se tournait vers l'Europe en toutes circonstances. L'Angleterre jouait le rôle d'arbitre dans les affaires internationales et la paix était respectée par un « concert des nations » raisonnable et très conservateur. _

_Après sa victoire contre Grindelwald en 1945, Dumbledore a été catapulté depuis une position d'obscur professeur de Métamorphose dans une école déjà en perte de vitesse vers une place proéminente au pouvoir quasiment inégalé. De 1945 à 1995 soit pendant cinquante ans et jusqu'à sa « courageuse annonce solitaire d'une menace que personne ne pouvait voir », Dumbledore à contrôlé le ministère, les tribunaux et Poudlard, et à assis son pouvoir auprès du __CMS__ sans la moindre interruption. Depuis ces postes, Dumbledore n'a jamais tenté d'empêcher l'émergence de Mages Noirs à travers le Globe et principalement en Asie. Pire, il n'a jamais reconnu officiellement des menaces que les États eux-mêmes combattaient en toute conscience ni assisté en quoi que ce soit les États qui demandaient de l'aide que Dumbledore et donc le __CMS__ aurait dû apporter. _

_Tu te demandes encore pourquoi ? Parce que le manque d'institutions compétentes dans un pays est le meilleur moyen pour qu'une puissance étrangère puisse affirmer sa propre autorité, pour que des investisseurs puissent plus facilement s'y implanter et pour qu'une certaine conception de la politique puisse plus facilement s'y voir confirmée. En tant que chef de facto de la Grande-Bretagne magique, Dumbledore augmentait son pouvoir, son aura et sa réputation en maintenant une politique rigide dans son pays et ferme en Europe tout en démembrant les institutions des autres États du monde – et parmi eux, surtout les anciennes colonies. En clair, c'est en dévalorisant le travail de ses confrères partout sur le globe que Dumbledore à acquis la réputation d'un grand homme d'État alors qu'en somme, son action sur la politique intérieure est médiocre et contradictoire comme je vais te le présenter. _

_Médiocre et Contradictoire : C'est cette explication qui résume la plus grande part de sa politique. C'est ce qui explique que malgré l'opposition de façade des sang-purs Britanniques, il n'a jamais perdu ses fonctions tant au ministère qu'à Poudlard. Au contraire, les Sang-Purs ont soutenus l'action internationale de Dumbledore et ont sécurisés plusieurs fois de suite sa position au CMS. Pour quelle raison ? Les Sang-Purs Anglais détenaient des fonds équivalent à 80 pour cent du revenu annuel brut du ministère de la magie Britannique par des systèmes de trusts, de monopoles et de clientélisme outre-mer et soutenus par l'action de Dumbledore au détriment des populations locales. Lucius Malfoy pour ne prendre que lui, détenait l'équivalent de 75 pour cent du matériel officiel sous-traité par le ministère en matière d'import-export entre l'Angleterre, le Danemark et toute la région Atlantique-Sud. Dumbledore a agi en conservateur en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne et c'est ce conservatisme imposé dans des pays qui n'étaient pas prêts à l'accepter, qui à provoquer leur inéluctable chute. Cette chute s'est marquée en deux temps : à cause de Voldemort et à cause des Liao Deng. _

_Comme tu le sais Hermione, Tom Jedusor n'était pas un Sang-Pur. Il n'avait pas d'argent, il n'avait pas de réseaux, il n'avait pas d'influence. En tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, il considérait qu'il méritait tous les honneurs et donc, il à cherché tous les moyens possibles pour obtenir un pouvoir qu'il pensait lui revenir de droit. Pour se faire Jedusor à repéré la contradiction dans la politique de Dumbledore et s'en est servi contre lui, dont Voldemort jalousait le pouvoir. _

_L'action internationale de Dumbledore, surtout au sein de la __Confédération des Mages et Sorciers__, était conservatrice et tendait à promouvoir l'influence des Sang-Purs et à les placés sur le devant de la scène, recueillant tous les avantages, tous les acquis, tous les privilèges. Pour autant Dumbledore – qui avait l'aide des Sang-Purs au __CMS__, – avait besoin d'un soutien populaire fort pour rester au pouvoir au Magenmagot Anglais et donc déniait en Grande-Bretagne les mêmes avantages qu'il avait concédé partout ailleurs aux mêmes acteurs. En surface du moins._

_Pendant son mandat, Dumbledore à favorisé une vision politique magique centrée autour des sorciers, avec, autour, des créatures magiques inférieures mais associés a un niveau vassal. C'est Dumbledore qui à promut la loi à l'origine de la création du département de régulation des espèces magiques. Dumbledore encore qui à favorisé et étendu les pouvoirs des Oubliators, probablement les plus grands criminels jamais autorisés et soutenus par un gouvernement. Dumbledore enfin qui à marginalisé les matières pro-moldus à Poudlard comme les classes d'étude des moldus ou les équivalences entre Poudlard et les universités moldus. _

_La situation aurait pu en rester là si Dumbledore n'avait pas joué le jeu du réformateur démagogue et promouvant les nés-de-moldus au détriment des Sang-Pur dans les institutions (ministère, Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste). En clair, le panel de lois pro-moldus et pro-nés de moldus votées par Dumbledore au Magenmagot pendant les années 1960-1970 diminuait le pouvoir et l'influence des Sang-Purs qui à coté de cela, avaient les moyens politiques et financiers de contester une autorité qui diminuait leurs privilèges et que Dumbledore favorisait de facto tant au niveau international que dans les lois cadres sur les populations magiques... Voldemort s'est servi de ces contradictions en se faisant passer pour le champion des Sang-Pur trahis par un Dumbledore qui les avaient aidés. Si sa ligne politique a progressivement évoluée jusqu'à n'être plus obsédé que par un pouvoir personnel et absolu, Voldemort est au départ un défenseur de droits – inégaux mais réels – que Dumbledore avait renié à ceux qui en disposaient auparavant. _

_Voldemort à influencé les Sang-purs en les persuadant qu'ils pouvaient récupérer leurs avantages en Grande-Bretagne grâce à une action pour destituer Dumbledore de son pouvoir (et bien sur, le mettre lui à sa place). L'action à peu à peu gagnée en violence et progressivement les Sangs-Pur se sont effacés devant un maître qui n'avait pas peur d'aller jusqu'aux actes les plus extrêmes pour parvenir à ses fins. En conséquence, un mouvement s'est initié et est allé crescendo pour détruire l'influence des pro-moldus et pro nés de moldus. Les actions se sont montrées plus violentes, plus sanglantes, plus systématiques._

_Mais au delà des conséquences « immédiates » des actions terroristes des mangemorts, il y eut, tu t'en doutes, une une seconde conséquence plus pernicieuse et qui lie la Guerre Noire à la Guerre subséquente contre la Horde. Les Sang-Purs disposaient de réseaux clientélistes à travers le monde, d'où ils tiraient des revenus considérables. Avec l'échec d'une action rapide pour renforcer leurs prérogatives en Grande-Bretagne, ils durent faire appel à leurs réseaux pour financer la campagne de Voldemort. Cet argent prélevé était autant d'argent qui n'était pas réinvesti dans les entreprises magiques et donc, la croissance de bon nombre de régions – à commencer par la Chine et l'Inde – s'est bloquée en l'espace de quelques mois. Des crises économiques ont chamboulées les sociétés magiques autochtones et l'instabilité s'est accentuée pendant que la guerre s'enlisait en Grande-Bretagne. Si ce n'est de la disparition fortuite de Voldemort lorsqu'il m'attaqua en 1981, le monde de la magie aurait probablement été révélé dans un délai de deux ans à cause du climat d'instabilité crée dans les sociétés magiques des anciennes colonies Britanniques. _

_Fort-heureusement, la fin de la guerre permit aux Sang-Purs de « remettre leurs affaires en ordre » : en clair de renforcer leurs réseaux et de rétablir l'ordre à grand coups d'actions économiques et de créations d'infrastructures pour calmer les populations. Dans le même temps, Dumbledore fit la même chose en facilitant à demi-mot la création d'États magiques pour contrecarrer les Sangs-Purs dans les différents pays à commencer par l'Inde et la Chine. Pour cela il utilisa son outil le plus efficace en Chine, le noyau de la politique magique asiatique: Liao Deng. _

_Je disais tout à l'heure que Liao Deng n'avait jamais existé. C'est partiellement vrai. Liao Deng est une invention de Dumbledore reprise ensuite par Voldemort. Une sorte de régulateur du monde magique extrême-oriental. Un pantin sans visage à utiliser pour agiter l'Asie de telle façon ou de telle autre en fonction des circonstances. En Bref, l'outil idéal d'une domination cachée de l'Asie par une puissance __étrangère supposément désintéressée. Quand je disais que Liao Deng n'existait pas, je voulais dire par là qu'il n'y en a pas eu qu'un seul. Liao Deng ne représentait pas un homme, mais la fonction d'un homme. Plusieurs Liao Deng se sont succédé depuis les années 1960 pour diriger ou influencer le monde magique chinois – et par extension asiatique – vers des positions plus ou moins radicales en fonction du moment et toujours pour avantager la politique de Dumbledore. _

_Liao Deng,était à l'origine un homme, Mandchou, siégeant au __CMS__ comme représentant des « Communautés Magiques Indépendantes et Communistes de Chine ». De 1949 à 1966, Liao Deng à effectivement existé mais s'est laissé corrompre par Dumbledore qui lui à promis monts et merveilles en échange d'opportunités pour les Sang-Purs Britanniques qui eux-même étaient en rivalité avec les Sang-Purs Français, Russes, Américains et Allemands. En 1966, Liao Deng fut démasqué pour sa corruption par un fonctionnaire chinois au courant de l'existence de la magie : il fut exécuté par le fonctionnaire sans que cela ne soit révélé à ses supérieurs pendant la révolution culturelle chinoise. Le problème était que les membres du __CMS__ n'eurent jamais connaissance de cela. Dumbledore traita avec les adjoints de Liao Deng , terrifiés à l'idée de subir les mêmes châtiments et décida de choisir parmi eux celui qui défendrait le mieux ses intérêts. Avec l'aide le magie, le premier des « néo » Liao Deng remplaça l'ancien et aucun membre du __CMS__ n'eut jamais le moindre soupçon en dépit de ses prises de positions délirantes : Lors de la proposition du représentant officiel du Japon de créer un conseil restreint pour parler des problèmes magiques régionaux en 1971, ce qui aurait impliqué d'une part l'éviction de la Grande-Bretagne des débats mais aussi la fondation d'un vrai ministère de la magie Chinois, Liao Deng – le premier du titre – mis son veto sous prétexte qu'il « n'était pas habilité à prendre une telle décision et avait besoin de l'accord de ses partenaires » en l'occurrence Dumbledore et la Grande-Bretagne. _

_Si Dumbledore à toujours utilisé __ses Deng__ – car il y en eut cinq de 1966 à 1995 puis de 1996 à 1997 – pour compromettre l'existence d'un ministère de la magie Chinois, faisant de facto du ministère de la magie Britannique le centre du monde magique et par là même minimiser le risque de découverte de la magie par les moldus, il a toujours agi de façon assez subtile pour ne pas être démasqué, jusqu'à sa mort en 1997. Sa mort à complètement chamboulée le système qu'il avait mis en place pour assurer sa politique et son pouvoir. Du jour au lendemain, la Grande-Bretagne s'est retrouvée dans dirigeant, le CMS sans président et Liao Deng sans maître. Lorsque Voldemort à révélée la magie aux moldus en 1998, le CMS à explosé, les quelques États gouvernés par un ministère de la magie ont été détruits et Liao Deng s'est retrouvé entièrement libre et tout puissant en Chine étant la seule figure de proue des sorciers Chinois. _

_Voldemort avait appris la méthode de corruption des Liao Deng successifs en Chine : et il a été encore plus rusé que Dumbledore. Il a appliqué ce système d'intermédiaires entre lui et les populations locales sur une plus grande échelle et pour un but bien plus radical : détruire le monde non-magique et massacrer les moldus. Comment se fait-il sinon que quasiment du jour au lendemain des violences extrêmes touchent toute une population moldue embrigadée dans un système politique coercitif et dictatorial, habituée à suivre les ordres quels qu'ils soient sans discussion ni contestation ? Comment se fait-il que cette vague de violence en Chine ait pu se répandre à une telle vitesse sur trois continents alors que quasiment tous les moyens de communications étaient hors service ? Comment se fait-il enfin que partout où les émeutes se sont propagées les réactions aient été identiques ? _

_La réponse est simple : Entre la mort de Dumbledore en 1997 et le début officiel des massacres en 2003, Voldemort a pris contrôle du Liao Deng d'alors, réemployé l'idée __des__ Liao Deng et l'a exporté pour provoquer le chaos et massacrer des moldus à grande échelle. Dans les faits et avec un cynisme à toute épreuve, Voldemort à développé une potion de Polynéctar permanente par Severus Rogue et l'a fait boire à certains de ses minions qui sont devenus des Liao Deng locaux, pour promouvoir l'exécution de masse des moldus. Le mouvement était donc lancé et bientôt il y eut une quinzaine de Liao Deng différents à travers le globe pour s'assurer que le « travail » serait bien fait. _

_Son plan était parfait si ce n'était d'une petite contrariété : Tu l'imagines sans peine, il s'agissait de moi. J'ai forcé Voldemort à rester concentré sur l'Europe. Je l'ai combattu pied à pied partout où il se trouvait, j'ai saboté ses plans, tué ses officiers, massacré ses troupes, détruit ses places fortes. Je l'ai forcé à fixer son regard vers moi et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu, à mon tour, entrer dans le jeu des Liao Deng. J'ai lancé des agents aux trousses des Deng de Voldemort et en 2005, il n'y en eu plus qu'un seul qui soit resté en vie, le Liao Deng chinois original. Mais que pouvais-je en faire alors que les massacres continuaient ? Le problème d'une force nombreuse et embrigadée est qu'une fois qu'une idée lui est inculquée, il est impossible de lui en faire changer. Crois-moi que je dis que j'ai voulu arrêté les troubles. Crois-moi quand je dis que j'ai tenté de ramené l'ordre. J'ai a mon tour, remplacé le Deng de Chine par un de mes agents pour essayer de restaurer le calme lorsque j'ai été doublé par la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance : Fleur_

_Fleur, ou plutôt son entourage, a eu une idée macabre. Faire un « nettoyage par le vide » selon leur expression. Les maîtres d'œuvre principaux étaient Henrik Van Der Oven et Andrei Volmikov. Le plan était d'envoyer les troupes fanatisées de Deng se faire exécuter par les militaires plus entraînés et mieux armée de la République tout en faisant en sorte que la Horde puisse se renouveler pour vider les populations locales et asseoir par la suite la domination de la République sur elles. L'objectif était double : La République avait besoin d'une raison pour exister et se centrer autour d'un but commun – ici, l'ennemi incontrôlable – et permettre un plus grand contrôle sur les populations de la République en envoyant les « contestataires » à l'ordre nouveau en première ligne pour s'assurer qu'ils meurent les premiers. _

_Pour légitimer cette action il fallait __rendre__ l'ennemi incontrôlable. Le Népal, seul pays asiatique encore sous contrôle d'un État organisé fut déterminé comme la cible idéale à attaquer. Ce fut l'acte de naissance de la Horde. Dans les faits, les territoires sur lesquels la Horde s'étendait étaient systématiquement « purifiés » de toute présence humaine jugée « inutile » mais curieusement les infrastructures n'ont presque jamais été détruites. Lorsqu'elles ne furent pas tuées, les populations furent réduites au servage dans les campagnes et soumises à la conscription dans les villes. Dans la République, la guerre au loin permettait de mettre en place une censure d'État, de réguler les __populations et de rationaliser l'effort de reconstruction tout en glorifiant une image de propagande de la République et de ses chefs : Fleur et moi-même._

_Au début de ce conflit, j'ai décidé de diriger les forces de la République et de laisser l'administration centrale à Fleur. En tout cas c'est ce que tout le monde à cru et continue à croire. Dans les faits j'ai été mis en minorité dans la Pyramide et je n'ai pas été inclus dans les plans fomentés par Van Der Oven, Volmikov et Fleur. J'ai été amené à croire que Liao Deng avait échappé au contrôle auquel je l'avais soumis en 2005, et c'est avec cette fausse information en plus du conflit entre mon pouvoir et celui de Fleur dans la conduite de la Pyramide que j'ai préféré me retirer dans le commandement de l'Armée ou je savais que mon autorité ne pourrait pas être contestée. J'ai suivi les informations que me donnait Fleur ne sachant pas encore qu'elle avait pris le contrôle de Liao Deng. J'ai cherché à détruire à sa source le commandement de la Horde, d'abord au Népal, puis en Inde avant de le capturer pendant une mission commando en Chine. _

_Je n'ai compris qui était ceux qui tenaient les ficelles qu'au moment de la « capture » de Deng. J'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur lesquelles je ne m'étendrais pas mais, le mal était fait et je ne pouvais plus arrêter la guerre. J'ai donc remis mon contrôle sur lui et je l'ai fait relâcher : j'ai envoyé un autre pantin de faire tuer dans l'attentat prévu à Lyon pour conforter la propagande diffusée par la République, et pour faire du plan de Fleur et de sa cohorte, une chose dont je pouvais me servir. _

_Et je me suis servi de cette situation. La Purge organisée par la Satis en Novembre était clairement le moyen de reprendre les rênes du pouvoir dans la République et d'éliminer mes opposants dans et hors des institutions. J'ai fait arrêter Volmikov sous prétexte de son implication dans le génocide Gobelin et j'ai mis un terme aux agissements de Van Der Oven dans la bonne marche de la guerre. J'ai pu réaffirmer ma prédominance dans les affaires de la Pyramide et j'ai équilibré le partage du pouvoir entre Fleur et moi pour éviter qu'elle ne tente un autre coup de force pour m'évincer. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter la guerre. Trop de forces étaient déjà engagées sur une trop grande échelle pour que je puisse décider d'un arrêt total et « inattendu » du conflit. Ce que Volmikov et Van Der Oven avaient engagés était une lutte à mort, et il ne pouvait en ressortir qu'un seul vainqueur. J'ai été obligé de continuer la guerre contre la Horde et de massacrer des fanatiques par centaines de milliers pour que la République puisse prospérer. _

_Avec les armées en présence, et les fanatiques qui composaient les deux camps, il fallait une victoire décisive pour mettre fin au conflit et éliminer le risque que posait Liao Deng tout en renforçant la République et mon prestige. J'ai décidé de détruire la Horde à la bataille de Perth et d'éliminer Liao Deng peu après à Sydney. La victoire était complète, ma place dans la République n'aurait pas pu être plus renforcée mais l'armée avait prise une place très importante et les limites entre les différentes institutions de l'État n'étaient plus claires. _

_Pourquoi te dire cela, à toi une exilée de la République ? A toi la sorcière la plus haïe de toute l'Europe ? A toi, probablement mon opposante la plus franche dans ses paroles et dans ses actes ? Parce que j'ai besoin de tes services. En dépit de mes efforts, j'ai conscience que la République ne risque pas de devenir une vraie démocratie avant de nombreuses années. Au contraire, les deux dernières guerres ont renforcées l'idée d'un pouvoir fort assumé sans contre partie par un individu ou un groupe d'individus responsables. Je sais que le groupe de pression qui entoure Fleur préférerait largement que la situation politique reste comme elle l'est aujourd'hui : au stade d'une dictature militaire dont Fleur et moi sommes les chefs et eux les exécutants zélés et influents. Je sais aussi que notre statut de protecteurs-conjoints ne peut vraisemblablement pas être supprimé au bout du mandat que nous nous sommes fixés. Notre seul espoir est soit de changer la forme de gouvernement au risque du retour du chaos soit de transformer la République en un autre système où ces groupes de pression seraient réduits à néant. Aucune de ces deux solutions ne me semble bonne en l'état actuel des choses mais je sais que si Fleur et moi renonçons au pouvoir le risque de voir se développer une dictature militaire permanente s'en trouvera renforcé. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai renforcé les offices intermédiaires et décentralisé les institutions en créant les Chambres Sectorielles et en augmentant les attributions des Gouverneurs Régionaux. _

_Aujourd'hui, la République est dans une tourmente bien plus grande que par le passé. Sa menace n'est plus à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur de ses frontières. Si la purge de Novembre dernier à durablement détruite toute opposition à la République comme État organisé pour assurer la paix sur le continent, il n'en reste pas moins qu'un grand mouvement fanatique existe et se développe rapidement autour de moi. Si un tel comportement est acceptable voire souhaitable parmi mes hommes pendant les campagnes militaires, je sais que le Sénat et la population dans son ensemble sont aussi touchés par ce sentiment. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait un jour des mouvements de masse pour ou contre moi, mais qui feraient replonger la République dans le sang ou dans une tyrannie dont je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Pour éviter cela, il faut une réconciliation et du pardon._

_J'ai besoin de ton soutien Hermione. Du tiens et de celui de ta famille. Tu es connue dans la République pour m'avoir trahie au début de la Guerre Noire. Comme tu l'as deviné, je veux transformer votre lâcheté entre autre chose de plus grand et de plus important. A Azkaban j'ai dis que je ferai de votre procès le moyen de laver les fautes de ceux qui ont fait comme toi et qui aujourd'hui se cachent et ont peur. Je n'ai pas changé d'idée, ce procès aura bien lieu. Ce sera un procès public et retransmis dans toute la République. Tu seras jugée par un juge impartial et tu auras l'occasion de te justifier. Je veux que tu réponde honnêtement à toutes les questions qui te serons posées. Les seules limites sont celles prescrites par les serments que tu as juré lorsque nous nous sommes vus. _

_Si tu accepte de te prêter à cela, à l'issue de ce procès, quelque soit la délibération, je vous gracierai toi et ta famille à plusieurs conditions. Je veux que tu diriges une commission de réconciliation qui recensera tous les crimes commis pendant la Guerre Noire et uniquement pendant la Guerre Noire. Tu seras amenée à parcourir la République, à recueillir des témoignages et à trouver des preuves. L'ensemble de ces éléments te permettrons de conduire des séances publiques pour que les victimes puissent témoigner et pour que les bourreaux éventuels puissent, en échange d'une confession publique, être amnistiés intégralement. _

_Il faut éteindre les feux de la haine et le ressentiment entre les communautés avant que tout ne brûle. Mon influence est la seule chose qui empêche pour l'instant le chaos, mais si un seul maillon venait à lâcher tout serait à refaire. Si tu analyses les décisions du Ministerium, tu verras que nous voulons réunir les sorciers et les non-sorciers. Pour que cela soit possible, il faut une entente cordiale et des règles consensuelles applicables partout et pour tout. Je veux que cette commission soit la réponse véritable des mensonges de Dumbledore. Faire de ses idées d'un plus grand bien auquel il ne croyait même pas une réalité pour la République. _

_Je veux que cette commission ne rende plus mon action indispensable pour assurer la paix dans la République. Le pouvoir que j'ai aujourd'hui est trop grand pour être contrôlé sans des institutions stables et une paix sociale renouvelée. Je veux que la Pyramide et le Ministerium soient des offices qui garantissent la République mais qui n'en sont pas les seules émanations. En dépit des crimes, la République est la seule alternative possible pour espérer voir revenir une prospérité et un confort de vie comparable à ce qui existait avant la Guerre Noire. Je ne compte pas la détruire pour revenir à des nations qui finiraient inévitablement par se faire la guerre et qui seraient dans une concurrence forcément néfaste. _

_Je veux transformer le monde Hermione. Je peux le faire. Je peux faire de la République le fer de lance d'une nouvelle ère, plus juste, plus concrète, plus honnête, plus paisible, plus sûre. Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour voir la paix revenir. J'ai vu trop de champs de batailles, trop de ruines, trop de souffrances. Mais déjà, autour de moi, les courtisans commencent à se presser, à chercher mon approbation et mes faveurs. Je suis devenu ce que Voldemort aspirait à être. Un monarque tout puissant, sans contrôles et sans limites, capable du meilleur comme du pire. Et cela me fait peur, horriblement peur car je sais que si je n'abuserai pas de mon pouvoir, d'autres le pourraient._

_C'est la seconde condition : J'ai besoin que tu lèves. J'ai besoin qu'une opposition se lève pour contester mon autorité dans sa forme et dans son fond. Je veux que tu diriges cette opposition. Je veux que tu rassemble tes forces et que tu t'engages dans l'arène politique. De cette façon tu me permettras de m'élever au-dessus de l'arène, au-dessus du Sénat, pour prendre un rôle plus symbolique et moins politique. Alors, je pourrais ramener l'ordre et rétablir la démocratie. Alors je serais sûr que mon pouvoir ne sera plus contesté car il sera transféré vers d'autres et que la bureaucratie que j'ai aidé à façonner ne se retournera pas contre moi ou contre le peuple qu'elle est censée servir. Je pourrais enfin exercer toute mon autorité sur les gouverneurs qui commencent déjà à s'émanciper du contrôle central sans pour autant écraser le gouvernement de la Pyramide par ma volonté. _

_Si tu crées cette opposition, tu initieras un vrai mouvement de démocratisation. Aujourd'hui les partis politiques sont tous sous ma férule, à attendre mes ordres sans discussion. Les débats n'ont pas le moindre écho, car aucun ne veut remettre en cause le système dont tout le monde voit qu'il ne permet pas l'émancipation des peuples et des idées. Si tu contestes les décisions que le gouvernement prend, que tu offres des solutions viables et qui ne remettent pas en cause la République mais les pouvoirs de chacun et les rôles pour le moment attribués, tu me donnas l'occasion de réduire Henrik Van Der Oven et de mettre fin au mouvement extrême qui gangrène aujourd'hui la Pyramide. Tu éviteras à la République de devenir ce qu'était l'Angleterre de Dumbledore : un pays vide, désert, sans contestation mais avec des haines et des rancœurs tenaces et tenue par quelques hommes forts, à l'abri de toutes contraintes. Il faut purger ces haines, mettre les vraies questions sur le devant de la scène, provoquer le débat pour éviter l'affrontement. _

_Je te demandes de devenir ma bête noire. Tu est haïe aujourd'hui et je ne pense pas que cela changera dans un proche avenir. Mais si tu sais repérer les failles du système, tu pourras indirectement m'aider à les combler. Si tu sais te faire entendre, faire valoir tes idées et ne pas t'allonger comme tous les autres le font, tu ne gagneras peut-être pas la rédemption ni l'admiration des citoyens de la République, mais tu ne seras plus méprisée ni calomniée comme tu l'est aujourd'hui. _

_Le pouvoir que j'ai aujourd'hui est un pouvoir issu de circonstance successives et bientôt les premiers mécontentements se feront sentir. C'est inévitable, mais pour que l'ordre reste établi il faut que les troubles soient contrôlés sans être étouffés ni ignorés. Deviens la tête de mon opposition, parles librement, exclames toi et contrôle les mouvements de contestation qui pourraient sans cela devenir incontrôlables. Je te donnerai les moyens d'être écoutée. Je te donnerai les moyens de te développer. Je te donnerai le moyen de t'affirmer. Deviens une opposante engagée sinon contre moi, au moins contre ce qui te semble inacceptable. Je sais que tu as des choses à dire je veux les entendre. J'ai besoin de les entendre. Une opposition construite, crédible, qui va vers une unification de l'État et de nos forces, mais plus démocratique et plus libérale. Développes un programme cohérent et le gouvernement se défendra. Cette défense ne peut permettre qu'une solution meilleure si l'opposition est responsable et dotée d'une morale et d'une éthique irréprochable. Tes idées, tes points de vue pourraient être le fondement de débats politiques de premier plan. Tu pourrais changer les lignes. Le pire danger pour de la République serait dans son immobilisme. Fais en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais en proposant des idées alternatives, des solutions originales, des concepts inattendus. _

_Pour que l'État vive il faut qu'il bouge. S'il est dangereux d'avoir raison quand le pays dit le contraire il est encore plus dangereux de croire avoir raison sans que personne ne réagisse. Par cette opposition que tu créeras tu donneras à la République l'occasion de s'émanciper de la guerre qui a conduit à sa création et de s'émanciper de mon influence avant que celle-ci ne soit trop lourde pour l'État. _

_Je te donne ma parole que tu seras protégée de même que ta famille. En gage de ma bonne volonté ton mari sera relâché au moment où tu liras ces lignes. J'ai décrété la fermeture des tribunaux militaires et après le procès – civil – ta famille ne sera plus inquiétée malgré ses crimes contre moi et contre notre ancien pays. Pour le plus grand bien il faut faire des sacrifices, j'ai décidé d'oublier vos crimes passés pourvu que ta famille coopère avec moi et que tu acceptes de t'engager. C'est ta seconde chance de faire ce qui est juste plutôt que ce qui est facile. C'est ta seconde opportunité de redresser ton nom et d'assurer à ton fils un avenir loin de l'opprobre dans lequel il vivra sans cela. __Je pourrais réclamer que tu agisses pour respecter la dette de vie que tu me dois, mais je ne le fais pas parce que je veux que ton action soit libre. _

_Je sais que dans ce stratagème je semble tout gagner et dans un sens c'est le cas. Si tout fonctionne comme prévu je trouverai toujours une solution pour démentir tes accusations, toujours une parade pour éviter tes pièges, mais je ne vois actuellement que cette solution pour relâcher progressivement mon pouvoir, accélérer le processus de démocratisation, retirer l'influence des militaires sur la politique et éliminer la frange la plus extrême du gouvernement. J'ai aujourd'hui trente ans, je suis au sommet du monde et je n'ai jamais eu un tel poids sur les épaules. En te composant cette lettre je rentre à Lyon où Fleur va probablement accoucher de mon enfant et perdre à jamais la possibilité de procréer. Je ne sais pas dans quel état elle sortira de cette épreuve mais pour avoir subi une fausse couche tu dois savoir qu'il est difficile de remonter la pente et de voir le monde avec le même regard. Peux-tu décemment avoir confiance en sa capacité à diriger la République à mes côtés et sans gardes fous autres que ma parole ? J'aime Fleur de tout mon cœur et je veux la protéger, y compris d'elle-même. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tourne sa rage et sa peine contre le peuple, contre la République ou contre moi. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle se serve de son pouvoir sans penser en premier lieu au peuple. Elle l'a déjà fait avec la Guerre contre la Horde. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise pas plus que je ne veux qu'elle se perde dans le travail pour oublier sa douleur. Mon espoir est qu'avec notre enfant elle pourra se consacrer exclusivement à lui ou à elle mais pour se faire, elle doit avoir un motif légitime d'abandon progressif du pouvoir. Ton action de critique sans honte des institutions en place et des décisions qui te semblent les moins bonnes est un autre moyen pour moi et pour elle de lâcher progressivement prise et de permettre une transition pacifique._

_Aujourd'hui j'ai encore plus besoin de toi qu'à la mort de Dumbledore. Donne-moi un moyen de me retirer du jeu. Donne-moi un moyen de faire bouger les lignes et de rendre ce gouvernement plus autonome. Je ne cesserai jamais d'être un symbole pour la République, j'ai trop eu des places de premier plan, pour des choses trop importantes pour pouvoir une jour retourner dans l'ombre d'une vie normale. Dans un proche avenir, je serais probablement glorifié et il se peut même que l'on mette une couronne sur ma tête, et que l'on honore ma descendance. Je ne peux probablement pas y échapper alors à quoi bon essayer ? Mais si ma fonction devient plus symbolique que politique, si mon autorité devient plus morale qu'actée, si je peux offrir à la République sa chance de devenir réalité alors mes combats de ces dix dernières années n'auront pas été vains. _

_J'ai trop donné pour ne pas conserver le pouvoir sur la République mais peut-être puis-je la rendre plus autonome et éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre avec ma disparition. Je ne veux pas gouverner seul. Et je ne veux plus que Fleur gouverne seule. Trop d'erreurs sont susceptibles d'arriver pour que je prenne le pari d'assumer seul la responsabilité de la vie de la République._

_Je suis fatigué de gouverner seul et sans repères. Je suis fatigué de me battre et j'ai peur pour l'avenir de notre peuple s'il se comporte envers moi comme il le faisait vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. J'ai besoin que la République se lève. Je ne serais pas un hypocrite comme Dumbledore, à refuser le pouvoir que détiens déjà. Mais en clarifiant mon rôle, en organisant une opposition viable et qui cherche à développer la République en opposition construite et constructive face au gouvernement actuel, tu feras beaucoup plus que ce que Dumbledore n'a jamais fait. Que ce que je ne pourrais jamais faire. _

_Ne me déçois pas. _

_Lord Harry James Potter, Seigneur-Protecteur de la République, Chef des armées fédérées de la République, Grand-Maitre de l'ordre de la Centurie, Grand-Maitre de l'ordre de Merlin, Membre permanent du Sénat de la République, Chef de la Résistance, Garçon-qui-à-survécu._

_P.s. : J'ai retrouvé Ginny, elle va avoir besoin de soutien. Je te l'envoie d'ici quelques jours, fais en sorte qu'elle se sente chez elle. »_

A force de la lire, Hermione avait appris la lettre par cœur. Elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais avait-elle le choix ? Voulait-elle seulement choisir autre chose que l'alternative qui lui était proposée ? On ne refusait pas les demandes de celui qui avait la vie de sa famille entre ses mains même si il prétendait le contraire. En serrant le poing Hermione retourna a sa contemplation silencieuse.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 13 Août 2010 : 12H30, Al-Jubayl, Arabie Saoudite<span>

Le soleil était à son zénith, la chaleur insoutenable. La plate forme qui servait de point d'ancrage pour les pétroliers était rentrée en service quelques semaines auparavant. Leur seul destinataire était la République qui avait réquisitionné les matériels pétroliers et les puits de forage. La République assurait la protection des pipelines et des cargos par des détachements de militaires et l'assurance d'un travail rémunéré dans des conditions humaines pour les populations locales. Déjà les premiers envois étaient arrivés a destination : principalement en Inde et en Chine où se faisait la majorité des exportations. L'Europe disposait du pétrole du Caucase et l'Afrique remettait doucement en marche les puits du golfe de Guinée.

Les opérations se faisaient normalement. Il n'y avait aucune opposition de la population qui était même allée jusqu'à s'engager dans la police créée par le gouverneur régional Ali abd el Walik, un ancien haut fonctionnaire de la maison royale des Saoud avant la révélation de la magie et leur destitution subséquente.

Les reconstructions dans le pays avançaient correctement. C'était une des régions du globe qui avait le plus souffert des émeutes de noël 1998. Beaucoup des infrastructures avaient été détruites, comme un moyen de prouver dans les faits, l'opposition au pouvoir des Saoud et le besoin de réformes. Le pays avait sombré dans l'anarchie, le pétrole avait cessé d'être extrait et les populations, sans travail dans un pays composé majoritairement de désert, avait massivement migré vers des terres plus favorables.

Depuis que Dame Fleur avait mis la main basse sur cette région en 2008-2009, et s'était appropriée les puits de pétrole, une partie de l'ancienne population était revenue pour trouver du travail. Avec ces gens étaient arrivées des idées qui prônaient le Djihad mondial comme le seul moyen de faire face à l'anarchie dans le monde. Cette idée avait fait écho et le fanatisme religieux – présent par ailleurs dans toutes les autres religions sur le globe – avait pris une proportion nationaliste et pan arabe : la République devenant le nouvel ennemi à chasser des terres d'Islam.

Une demi-douzaine de petits vaisseaux venue du large s'élança à grande vitesse vers les installations pétrolières, pour venir s'encastrer et exploser sur les pétroliers et la plate forme. Des boules de feu furent projetées dans les airs et provoquèrent une succession d'explosions qui pulvérisèrent l'ensemble des infrastructures sur des centaines de mètres tout en enflammant le pipeline qui reliait la plate-forme à la côte. Suite à l'explosion, près de quarante ouvriers furent tués sur le coup et dix gardes trouvèrent la mort. On compta cent dix-sept blessés alors qu'à Lyon, Lord Harry apparaissait dans l'hémicycle du Sénat ovationné et félicité pour la naissance de son fils : son héritier.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre de Novus Ordo pour l'après guerre. J'ai voulu l'écrire rapidement pour tenir ma promesse de publier avant janvier, c'est chose faite. J'ai volontairement évité de trop parler de Harry et de Fleur, pas plus que je n'ai donné le nom de leur fils, je vous laisse faire vos propositions en reviews ou en message privé. <strong>

**Reviews justement : Gui0067 : **merci beaucoup pour ton message ça m'a fait très plaisir. Quant à savoir si la République est un régime entièrement totalitaire , ta critique est pour beaucoup dans la lettre que Harry envoie à Hermione. J'ouvre le débat sur l'avenir de la République et j'ai mis en place un sondage pour avoir vos idées sur le système politique à mettre en place par la suite. Réponds y... en fonction des votes nous verrons... Joyeux Noêl

**Necromant70 : **Tu es sur que Harry aurait préféré un garçon et aurait sacrifié une fille ? Bizarrement je ne suis pas d'accord, je crois que la psyché d'Harry ne permettrait pas qu'on s'attaque à un enfant. Après tout c'est un orphelin qui a grandi abusé par sa famille. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il voudrait la même chose pour sa progéniture ? Juste pour te dire, le mot de la fin de ce chapitre est JUSTE pour toi. Cadeau et joyeux noël.

**Sheltan : J**'espère bien ! Si je ne peux pas t'embrouiller, a quoi puis-je servir ? C'est un jeu très sympa et ca permet de créer une intrigue beaucoup plus complexe tout en incorporant des idées que vous (les lecteurs reviewers) vous me donnez ou qu'il me viennent progressivement. Joyeux Noël a toi aussi et essaye de ne pas être touchée par un AUTRE sort de MacLaggen

**Ronald90 : **d'habitude je ne dis rien et je ne fais que te citer comme reviewer, mais j'ai vu que tu étais très présent et que tu ne manquais jamais une occasion pour donner un avis favorable – et j'espère qu'il continuera à l'être – merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Joyeux noël.

**Black Jo:**Alors premier truc : NON, je ne dirai pas qui est au courant de la véritable filiation de Charles. Dommage. Peut-être dans un chapitre ou deux... Ensuite, je serais un peu moins tranché que toi sur les sentiments entre Harry et Fleur, un enfant ca change les perspectives... il y a des possibilités en dépit des incartades. Je crois que j'ai répondu indirectement à la question de savoir pourquoi Ginny avait eu un tatouage. Pour info, je me suis inspiré du dernier James Bond la dessus... Quant à Bill. Disons que les choses vont se « simplifier » pour lui... Joyeux noël et te casse pas la tête avec cette histoire de filiation. C'est vraiment tout simple mais il faut être dans l'idée. Penses « abandon – trahison – désespoir – au revoir ». C'est mon indice.

**Clément33 : **Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être constructive pour être sympathique. Le simple fait de savoir que ça te plait est en soi une chose qui me fait plaisir et qui me donne envie de continuer mes chapitres. Oui, cette histoire est sombre voire cruelle mais je veux la rendre effectivement réaliste au possible. Si tu vois des choses à mettre, a changer ou a enlève, n'hésites pas à te prononcer... Joyeux noël

**Narkor : **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Je tente de faire des personnages intéressants mais c'est difficile sans tomber dans la caricature. Je vais essayer de faire mieux encore. Merci encore, Joyeux noël et bonne lectures

**Gilderien : **Ah bah oui ! J'aime les trahisons, les mensonges... Fleur n'est pas ce que l'on croit mais je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas encore ce que TU CROIS... après tout tu n'as eu que le point de vue d'Harry dans toute cette sombre histoire de mœurs. Laisses la se défendre tu verras des... nuances. Merci beaucoup et joyeux noël.

**Vampyse : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère continuer à être dans tes favoris. N'hésites pas a donner ton avis, commenter, critiquer, suggérer. Aucun problème, je te répondrai. Joyeux noël

**Sanguinbuveur :** Tu as tardé à lire ce chapitre ? C'EST MAL ! Pour ce qui est de l'économie, ne t'inquiète pas les choses vont devenir plus simples mais je devais avoir une partie technique. Pour ce qui est des velléités spatiales, je dois dire que non. Pas avant un sacré bout de temps en tout cas. Il reste pas mal de choses a faire, et comme tu le vois peut-être déjà, rien n'est simple dans le monde. La République doit d'abord se fortifier. Après ?... on verra. Pourquoi ? Tu as des idées ? Partage ami, je serais ravi de lire ce que tu suggères. En attendant, joyeux noël.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci encore pour les reviews. Elles sont toutes très appréciés et je réponds à toutes comme à tous le messages privés. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, encore une fois c'est une charnière vers un nouveau moment dans la vie d'Harry, de Fleur et de la République. J'espère que vous aimerez n'oubliez pas de répondre (en deux minutes) à mon sondage, il est très important pour la suite de l'histoire... Joyeux noël à tous<strong>

**Amicalement**

**Sampaad **


	12. Chapitre VIII: Naître et voir mourir

**Rien n'est à moi, dommage**

**Un petit chapitre de transition avant de me lancer dans le « vraiment sympa » de cette histoire. Laissez vos commentaires, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Naître et voir mourir<strong>

Vendredi 13 Août 2010: 15H30, Appartements des protecteurs-conjoints, Pyramide de Lyon

Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, Fleur regardait avec une certaine hébétude la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis déjà quelques heures. Tout autour d'elle s'affairaient des médecins revenus pour veiller sur sa santé et qui vérifiaient son pouls, sa respiration, sa tension. Des infirmiers allaient et venaient entre une petite table roulante où trônaient une multitude de flacons multicolores et son chevet pour lui administrer plus de potions, d'onguents et de crèmes qu'elle n'aurait pu en imaginer. En arrière-plan, elle pouvait distinguer entre les murmures et la muraille humaine qui se dressait devant elle, les cris si particuliers d'un nourrisson dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître. Encore groggy par le réveil d'un coma de plusieurs mois, elle réalisait cependant par un pur instinct maternel que cet enfant était le sien et que l'homme qui le tenait devait en être le père.

Elle l'avait vu aller et venir plusieurs heures auparavant, discutant avec des médecins et des suivants à une vitesse qui l'empêchait de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Dans un état second elle l'avait vu l'enserrer dans ses bras, pleurant et l'embrassant. Elle, pendant ce temps, avait été _absente_ de son propre corps, tentant de mettre des mots sur des choses qui n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas de sens. Tout a ses interrogations elle ne vit pas l'homme et son enfant revenir vers elle avant qu'il ne dépose délicatement le bébé sur son ventre, bébé qui ne tarda pas à agripper le sein de sa mère pour aller s'y nourrir.

Complètement hébétée par ce réflexe dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, Fleur se tourna vers l'homme qui lui sourit avant de lui baiser longuement le front et de murmurer dans son oreille.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Alessandro dit que tu auras des pertes de mémoire pendant quelques jours, rien de grave. Je te promets que je vais rester tout prêt, les soigneurs vont s'occuper de toi, tu verras tout ira mieux dans quelques jours. Pour le moment reposes toi vous avez besoin de temps Hadrien et toi. »

Toujours incapable de discerner ce qui lui était dit, Fleur se plongea dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenir de cet homme dont elle savait qu'elle était proche. Elle laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur son visage en réponse au ton qu'il avait employé pour lui parler avant de se retirer dans ses pensées, inconsciente de son mouvement naturellement protecteur de venir enserrer son fils dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Debout derrière la baie vitrée de son bureau Harry regardait la ville foisonnante comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire lorsque il se sentait troublé. Et ce jour ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Harry, malgré tout son pouvoir, toutes ses ruses et tous ses plans ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution à une chose relativement futile par rapport au bien être de la <em>République<em> auquel il s'attelait chaque jour. Que faire face à Fleur ? Comment réagir ? D'après les médecins il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines pour retrouver la mémoire et quelques mois pour retrouver l'usage complet de ses jambes atrophiées par une longue immobilité. Pendant ce temps, il lui était recommandé d'éviter tout stress et de se concentrer sur sa guérison et sur son fils.

Son fils. _Hadrien Harry Potter._ Malgré les mois qu'il avait eu pour se faire à cette nouvelle, Harry n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il était devenu père. Probablement parce qu'au fond de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'était attendu à ce que son espoir lui soit arraché. Cela avait tellement été le cas par le passé qu'Harry en était venu à imaginer le pire pour lui par défaut. Certains auraient pu appeler cela le destin, d'autres une idée particulièrement noire de la fatalité, toujours était-il qu'Harry, en son for intérieur, n'arrivait plus à trouver le repos depuis longtemps.

Mais voilà que son fils était né et que Fleur, sa chère Fleur allait s'en sortir. La nouvelle était tellement éloignée de ce à quoi il s'attendait qu'il en était resté totalement subjugué. Harry s'était apprêté à haïr Fleur pour son infidélité mais la voir si faible avec leur enfant dans ses bras lui avait enlevé toute pensée sombre ce qui, étant donné son habituelle morosité, expliquait en grande partie son désarroi actuel.

Harry était fondamentalement un homme de terrain, un meneur, un général. Il savait établir des stratégies, travailler les angles d'approche et remporter des victoires en dépit du sort. En cela la politique n'était pas si éloignée de la guerre. Les enjeux étaient toujours les mêmes : asseoir sa propre domination et balayer celle de ses rivaux. Travailler ses forces pour amoindrir ses faiblesses. Fleur au contraire était assez éloignée de cette façon d'envisager le monde. Elle était de femme de passions, une créature du c?ur capable du pire comme du meilleur. Harry avait toujours eu du mal a exprimer ses émotions depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En cela, son union avec Fleur avait été bénie des dieux car elle avait su le guider dans des territoires qui lui étaient inconnus.

Le choc d'apprendre l'infidélité de Fleur l'avait mené à une froideur glaciale vis-à-vis des autres et plus particulièrement d'elle. A l'exception de sa « crise d'adolescence » en cinquième année de Poudlard, Harry n'avait jamais explosé de colère et était plus prompt à la « colère froide » rancunière et bien plus dangereuse. Il aurait pu continuer à chérir sa rancune et sa fureur mais Harry avait vu quelque chose qui lui avait fait tout pardonner. Son fils dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait.

Harry savait qu'il y aurait des tempêtes. Des choses devrait-être dites mais il savait qu'il était tout aussi responsable que Fleur des échecs de leur couple. Le tout, était de sauver ce qui importait le plus et si possible de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Fleur était affaiblie et exténuée. Il n'allait pas la confronter maintenant, il pouvait attendre et prendre le pari que la naissance de leur fils leur permettrait à l'un comme à l'autre de se retrouver. Malheureusement pour lui, cela lui donnait l'obligation de répondre seul à une question de plus en plus pressente de plus en plus présente et question qu'il avait constamment remise au lendemain dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à y répondre : Quel avenir apporter à la République ?

Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Son pouvoir était tel qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner pour le remettre entre les mains d'hommes et de femmes inconnus et incapables de le supporter. Il ne l'accepterait pas, l'armée ne l'accepterait pas mais plus que tout le peuple ne l'accepterait pas. Si Harry venait à rendre son pouvoir il prendrait de fait la responsabilité de tous les troubles ultérieurs et il savait que la _République _avait besoin d'une main de fer pour espérer s'en sortir. Trop de vies étaient en jeu pour qu'il n'accepte de se référer uniquement à des considération morales de toute façon dépassées. La Démocratie, ce système si ardemment défendu les décennies précédentes avait montré ses limites et s'était effondrée. Voulait-il la réinstaller ? Sans aucun doute mais pas à n'importe quel prix ni à n'importe quelles conditions. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il en avait confié la mission à Hermione Weasley. Il faudrait du temps, des années peut-être pour qu'elle gagne cette légitimité qui lui permettrait d'agir réellement dans le débat public. De plus, ces années ne seraient pas de trop pour qu'elle puisse affiner sa pensée et contribuer dans un renouveau de la République et de la démocratie. La _République _devait être protégée, y compris d'elle-même et de ses citoyens. Dans vingt ans, trente ans peut-être, les choses seraient différentes et il pourrait y avoir une évolution de la société, mais pour le moment ce qu'il fallait c'était de la stabilité. Une stabilité imposée par ses figures de proue.

De toute façon il était inconcevable qu'Harry se retire dans l'ombre même si la _République _apprenait miraculeusement à fonctionner sans son autorité ou celle de Fleur. Pour la bonne et simple raison que les militaires ne l'accepteraient pas. Ils verraient cela comme une forme de coup d'État par des opérateurs occultes et le replacerait sur un trône à moins qu'ils ne décident de prendre la direction de la _République _et d'en faire une dictature militaire. Pour avoir mené ses hommes au combat, Harry savait à quel point ses officiers lui étaient loyaux. Même si la pratique n'était pas officielle, il savait que chaque soldat, de l'homme de rang au plus haut gradé avait juré fidélité. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas juré à la _République_ ou à ses représentants. Ils l'avaient juré à Fleur et à lui. C'était là toute la différence et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas trahir leurs attentes. Les militaires souhaitaient un pouvoir fort, hiérarchisé et capable de prendre les décisions les plus délicates. Et Fleur et lui avaient répondus à ces attentes dès l'époque du _Conseil International de la Résistance_. Enfin, sans les militaires, il ne faudrait pas un an pour que le régime s'écroule de lui-même.

La population, enfin, n'accepterait jamais une _République _sans lui. Les peuples de la _République_ étaient bien trop différents pour imaginer qu'ils puissent coexister sans un garde fou. Parce qu'Harry avait conquis les territoires et que Fleur les avaient administrés, le couple qu'ils avaient formés avait été ce garde-fou. Le fait qu'ils soient à la tête d'une armée de plusieurs millions d'hommes et de femmes répartis sur quatre des cinq continents avait aussi joué pour instaurer la stabilité mais enfin, Fleur et lui étaient des symboles, ceux de la libération d'un tyran et de la réconciliation entre deux communautés devenus ennemis à cause d'un fou meurtrier. Si Harry n'avait pas été le tueur de Voldemort et le leader de la _Résistance_ beaucoup de choses auraient été bien plus difficiles à mettre en oeuvre. Parce qu'il avait accepté d'être ce symbole il avait pu construire la _République_ presque sans anicroches. La lutte contre Liao Deng avait d'ailleurs renforcé cette position de guide pour le peuple.

Harry pouvait aussi compter sur la population magique pour le soutenir et le voir rester au pouvoir durablement. Les mages et sorciers savaient que sans un allié de poids ils seraient probablement la cible de violences et de pogroms de la part d'une population non-magique bien supérieure en nombre et qui se contenterait du moindre incident pour exercer sa vengeance aveugle. Les sorciers avaient besoin d'être réinsérés dans une société diamétralement différente de la leur. Pour cela ils avaient besoin d'un pouvoir qui ne les marginaliseraient pas. Parce qu'Harry et Fleur représentaient les sorciers qui se battaient pour la justice contre l'oppression, ils en avaient faits leurs champions et acceptaient de se plier à ses règles mais comme pour les militaires, il s'agissait avait tout d'une allégeance personnelle envers le couple pas d'une allégeance envers un système politique ou un État dans lequel ils ne se reconnaissaient pas encore.

Aussi, Harry devait-il trouver une voie médiane entre les intérêts de tous les acteurs de la société sans pour autant renier sa volonté de changement et de libération du peuple. La tâche serait ardue d'autant plus que maintenant qu'il avait un fils, il serait probablement appelé à fonder une lignée. Étant donné ses projets à long terme c'était précisément l'écueil qu'il voulait éviter. Car si il fondait effectivement une dynastie Harry ne pourrait plus agir en dehors de la _République_ sans passer pour un tyran assoiffé de conquêtes. Et il devait encore régler le dossier africain avant de penser même à regarder outre-atlantique.

Harry devait donc gagner du temps. Un temps qu'il avait de moins en moins. Ses pleins-pouvoirs lui laissaient une marge de cinq ans mais cinq ans était peu de temps pour façonner la _République_ pratiquement à partir de rien dans certains endroits. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts, il devrait déléguer, mais à qui ?

La _Satis _avait déjà beaucoup de pouvoir. Bien plus que ce que n'importe quel État n'aurait pu le permettre avant la Guerre Noire. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être elle qui organiserait la reconstruction. Les militaires non plus ne devait pas être liés à l'effort de reconstruction. Ou plutôt pas de façon pivot. Ils devaient être des exécutants pas des décideurs. Cela laissait peu de gens Le _Ministerium_ qui, quoi qu'il en dise, ne prenait presque aucune initiative et attendait les instructions de la _Pyramide_ et du _Sénat_, les _Chambres Sectorielles _qui, bien que confirmée par Harry devant le Sénat plus tôt dans la journée n'étaient pas encore créées, ou les _Gouverneurs régionaux_ choisis par Fleur et qui lui étaient fidèles.

Finalement, Harry se résolut à prendre une décision qui allait changer le cours de la _République _et lui permettre de résoudre plusieurs problèmes d'un seul coup. Une décision qui, bien qu'anodine d'apparence, allait changer le cours de l'Histoire. Sans un mot, Harry claqua dans ses doigts et dans un _pop_ sonore, un elfe de maison apparu devant lui avant de s'incliner légèrement. Sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre, Harry donna un ordre rapide :

« -Prends un autre message pour le Commandant Machenko. Qu'il commence l'opération _Ours blanc_ immédiatement. »

* * *

><p>Dans une pièce sombre, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années regardait pensivement la flamme d'une bougie tournoyer dans les courants d'airs. Sur son visage, de faibles rides venaient souligner la gravité d'un visage par ailleurs encore très beau et encadré par de longs cheveux d'un noir de Jais. Tout autour d'elle, de part et d'autre des rideaux noirs tirés sur la lumière déclinante du soir, des étagères de livres et de grimoires donnaient au salon un confort presque malsain, comme si en ce lieu de sombres desseins avaient été imaginés. Sur le mur du fond était dressée une tapisserie sur laquelle étaient représenté un arbre généalogique gigantesque et tortueux, aussi grandiose qu'angoissant.<p>

Après une contemplation qui durait depuis une minute ou une heure, la seule porte menant au reste de la demeure s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une autre femme du même âge que la première mais qui, blonde, semblait porter sur ses frêles épaules toute la douleur du monde. Elle s'immobilisa dans l'entrebâillement et, ses yeux se durcissant, elle lança d'une voix sourde teinté de hargne et de haine, une phrase incisive et meurtrière :

« -C'est donc vrai, tu es en vie.

-Navrée de te décevoir chère soeur. Mais qui d'autre aurait pu te contacter comme ça si ce n'est moi ?

-J'avais bien quelques idées... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Te parler. Viens t'asseoir et prends du thé. » Le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, l'une comme l'autre le savait. Celle qui état restée debout fit ce qui lui était demandé puis prit la parole dans un murmure austère.

« -C'est plutôt ironique n'est-ce-pas ? Toi et moi réunies ici après toutes ces années. On croirait presque que rien ne s'est passé... Je vois que tu as conservée la maison de notre enfance. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle avait été détruite ?

-Quand Potter est parti il m'a abandonné la maison. Quelques jours après, ton mari à essayé de la détruire et à échoué comme d'habitude Nymphadora y'a perdue une main et Lupin un ?il. J'ai appris que Lucius et ton fils étaient morts quelques heures avant leur maître ? Quelle tragédie pour la famille...

-Épargnes moi tes sarcasmes, c'est de ta faute si j'ai dû l'épouser. Si tu ne t'étais pas entichée de ce _sang-de-bourbe_ je n'aurait pas épousée Lucius et Bella n'aurait pas eut Rodolphus. C'est toi qui a brisée notre famille, Andromeda. Toi et personne d'autre. Le seigneur des ténèbres était un fou et nous aussi de le suivre mais comment pouvions nous faire pour protéger ce que tu avais détruit? Nous avions besoin d'un homme fort pour soutenir les réclamations de Drago sur le titre de Lord Black. Y as tu seulement pensée ? Bien sûr que non ! A cause de tes manipulations le titre des Black est parti dans le néant. Tu le savais parfaitement lorsque tu t'es enfuie et maintenant...

-Et maintenant rien du tout. Tu as perdue Narcissa. Ton maître est mort, ta famille est morte et ton nom est mort. » Andromeda afficha un sourire sauvage à l'évocation de cette idée « -Tu as perdue veux tu une dernière dispute avant d'aller crever dans le caniveau comme la chienne que tu es ? Pleurer la mémoire de ton malade de mari devant moi ? Ce que tu subis, c'est ce que ton mari à fait subir à des milliers de personnes pendant trois décennies. Bella et toi m'avez tout pris. Ted est mort, ma Nymphadora est morte... je n'ai plus rien et plus personne. Retournes dans ton trou, va cuver ta haine et meurs avec ! C'est la seule chose que tu mérites de toute façon mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai appelée. Maintenant que nous sommes seules peut-être est-il temps de mettre carte sur table.

-Et si je te disais que tu te trompes ? Si je te disais que tout n'est pas perdu, pour toi comme pour moi ? Que ferais-tu ? » Andromeda plissa les yeux un instant avant de demander prudemment

« -Que veux-tu dire ?

-Regardes la tapisserie derrière toi Andromeda. Qu'y vois tu ? » Avec un soupir résigné Andromeda se retourna et contempla l'artefact magique un long moment.

« -Que notre famille est consanguine depuis dix générations ? Que sur les trois dernières les seuls membres _dignes_ ont finis à Azkaban ? Que tante Walburga était aussi folle que Bellatrix ?

-Précisément. Tante Walburga. Tu sais sans doutes que ce n'est pas la seule tapisserie de famille ? J'en ai une copie dans ma retraite, je l'y ait fait déplacer quelques semaines avant la bataille finale. C'est une tapisserie qui n'est pas abîmée comme celle-ci peut l'être. Tous les membres de la famille y sont, toi, ton époux et ta fille compris.

-Et alors ?

-Si je te disais que l'enfant de Nymphadora et de la créature est encore en vie ?

-Je te dirais que tu es folle à lier. Teddy Lupin est mort en même temps que son bon a rien de loup-garou de père. Comment Nymphadora a pu tomber amoureuse de lui je ne le saurai jamais...

-Drôle de question de quelqu'un qui a épousée un moldu mais nous sommes d'accord sur le fond. Il semble que Potter ait réussi à sauver le petit et à le protéger. Je le sais parce qu'il à effectué un rituel de sang pour le faire adopter _post-mortem_ par Sirius Black et une certaine Hilda Müller et je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui ait aimé assez cet abruti pour faire une chose pareille. Même toi tu ne te serais pas baissée au niveau de cet imbécile heureux et comme tu le sais lorsqu'un nouvel héritier apparaît sur la tapisserie...

-... la tapisserie l'annonce à la famille. Mais comme tante Walburga m'a effacée...

-... Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

-Tu es en train de me dire que mon petit-fils est en vie ? Si c'est vrai je n'ai qu'à entrer en contact avec Harry Potter pour le revoir. En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Si je ne me trompe pas c'est toi qui à donnée l'idée de me faire bannir de la famille. Tu as forcément un intérêt. Lequel ?

-Même toi tu devrais le comprendre Andromeda. _Teddy Lupin_ était le fils d'une sang mêlé et d'une créature. Il ne valait rien et sois honnête, cela ne te dérage pas plus que a que son père soit mort. Mais Potter à fait adopter Teddy Lupin et en a fait _Charles Sirius Black._ Et_ Charles Sirius Black_ est le fier héritier d'une prestigieuse et ancienne famille de sang pur. Je sais que j'ai perdu la guerre. Je sais aussi que plus jamais les sang-pur n'auront le pouvoir sur quoi que ce soit et de toute façon Potter y veille depuis sa _Pyramide,_ mais réfléchis Andromeda. Si Potter a protégé le petit Charles il va le garder obligatoirement près de lui. D'après ce que je sais Potter est le parrain du petit, c'est une occasion rêvée pour influer comme nous le pouvons sur cette _République_ et Merlin seul sait comme nous en avons besoin...

-Tu me demandes d'utiliser mon petit-fils disparu pour manipuler son gardien ? Tu me dégoutte Narcissa.

-Peut-être, mais réfléchis. Potter est en train de détruire le monde magique. Bientôt **notre** culture et **notre **héritage seront oubliés. Il ne s'agit plus d'être ou de ne pas être de Sang-pur, c'est un enjeu dépassé. Mais même au temps du seigneur des ténèbres, la magie primait sur tout. Potter est en train de tout détruire, c'est un combat pour notre espèce que nous engageons. Si Potter arrive à ses fins, il n'y aura plus d'écoles de sorcellerie, plus de quartiers magiques, plus de gouvernement magique. Plus rien, et plus aucune défense face aux moldus... Tu sais ce qu'il à fait aux Gobelins ?

-Non

-Il les a exterminés jusqu'au dernier ! Les rares Gobelins survivants ont étés mis en esclavage et soumis aux sbires de Potter et de sa Vélane ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les Gobelins, lorsque Lucius en torturaient je regardais et je m'amusais, mais même après ça, Potter est allé trop loin. Il à exterminé une race entière, une race magique ! Les Gobelins n'étaient peut-être pas les égaux des sorciers mais ils ne méritaient pas leur sort. Potter, détruit notre culture ! Il à détruit les Gobelins, dans combien de temps détruira-t-il notre histoire ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Potter a peut-être détruit des choses mais c'est ton maître qui à tout déstabilisé. Pour la première fois depuis Merlin les deux communautés sont réunies. Que veux-tu ? Revenir au _statut du secret _? Selon quel motif ? Pour quelle raison ? Sans Potter les moldus nous broieraient en quelques semaines et même tes ruses ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Tu veux que l'on se protège ? C'est la première fois de mémoire d'hommes que les sorciers peuvent être reconnus pour ce qu'ils sont ! Tu veux des écoles magiques ? Mais ma pauvre, c'est Poudlard qui à créé Voldemort et c'est Bellatrix qui a détruit Poudlard ! Les moldus peuvent nous détruire je suis d'accord mais Potter nous protège et la seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit c'est de le provoquer en utilisant sa famille ? Mais tu es folle ! Et tu donnes l'exemple des Gobelins ?

-Une race magique ne mérite pas ça !

-Une race magique dont l'objectif n'était pas de détruire les moldus mais de détruire l'humanité. Les Gobelins n'ont jamais été bons qu'à ça ! Pendant des siècles Binns nous a appris a nous méfier de ces créatures ! Non-seulement il fallait les détruire, mais nous aurions dû le faire avant ! Potter n'a pas été tendre je veux bien l'admettre mais c'est les Gobelins qui ont choisis leur destin. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette discussion que je voulais te voir Narcissa, il est temps de mettre les chose a plat.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Mettons carte sur table et soyons réalistes un instant mais finissons ce que nous disions veux-tu ? Potter à le pouvoir. Il est roi, empereur, _protecteur_, tout ce que tu voudras, le fait reste le même, il à le pouvoir et il va le garder, personne ne va le lui contester. Merlin, même moi je veux qu'il le garde parce que, tu as raison, il nous protège de là où il est ! Mais Potter est aussi mortel que toi et moi et un jour, dans un an, dix ans, cent ans, il finira par mourir. En dehors de toute idéologie, de lutte des classes et de croyances, la question qui se posera à sa mort sera de savoir de quoi sera fait l'avenir. Tu n'as pas envie de voir un Black régner ? Voir notre famille prendre sa place et gouverner ? Les Black ont toujours eu le pouvoir. Ta vie est aussi pitoyable que la mienne. Ta famille et la mienne sont mortes, j'échangerais ta vie contre celle de Drago n'importe quand et je sais que tu ferais la même chose pour Nymphadora. Mais malgré nos faiblesses nous pouvons encore influer sur le destin. Nous pouvons récupérer un peu de ce que nous avons perdus. Directement ou indirectement, Potter à détruit nos familles. Je veux le voir payer et je sais que tu le veux aussi. Il y a une occasion de nous venger et d'assurer un avenir pour notre famille. Aides-moi.

-Tu délires Narcissa. Tu crois que tu peux récupérer ce que tu as perdue ? Tu crois que tu pourras te pavaner de nouveau dans des robes élégantes à des soirées mondaines ? Tu crois que tu pourras manipuler ton monde, tisser tes toiles de mensonges dans la haute société comme avant ? laisses-moi te dire que le temps des fastes est révolu. Plus jamais tu n'ira à un bal Narcissa. Plus jamais tu ne pourras être une éminence grise. Tu ne le vois pas ? Potter ne le tolérera pas et sur ce sujet au moins je suis d'accord avec lui. Ton Lucius et toi en avez bien profité, mais votre avarice à tout mit par terre. C'est vous qui êtes la cause de la guerre, c'est à cause de vous que j'ai perdu mon Ted et ma Nymphadora. »

Narcissa allait répondre lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la poitrine. Elle se maintint droite et dans une tentative de cacher sa douleur elle commença :

« -Andromeda, Potter...

-Potter paiera. Mais pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Et tu ne seras pas là pour le voir d'ailleurs. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te laisserais entrer et sortir de chez moi sans me venger n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi? Que...

-Je voulais te parler avant que tu ne t'en rende compte mais finalement ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai attendu de nombreuses années Narcissa, et j'ai vraiment espérée ne pas devoir en arriver là. Mais comme la mauvaise herbe tu as la peau dure et pour que les choses soient faites il faut souvent agir par soi-même.

-Comment...

-Charme de confusion sur la théière pour que tu ne vérifies pas la dangerosité de son contenu. Tu as bu du poison de ton plein gré et tu dis être une _Black _? Tu n'as jamais été qu'une pale copie de ce que doit être une Black. C'est pour cette raison que tu as toujours perdue contre moi Narcissa, et tu as toujours été si arrogante que tu ne t'est jamais demandée pourquoi tu perdais.

-Tu savais...

-Pardon ?

-Tu savais... pour ton petit-fils. C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyée ce message. Tu voulais savoir si je le savais aussi.

-Oui. Tante Walburga s'est acharnée sur une copie de la tapisserie de famille. C'était loin d'être la seule comme tu t'en est rendue compte. Moi aussi au demeurant. Le jour où j'ai été bannie de la famille oncle Orion m'a remise une copie de la Tapisserie. J'étais sa nièce préférée après tout. Mais comme seuls les Blacks peuvent voir et comprendre ce qui est écrit sur cette tapisserie, tu dois mourir pour que le secret de _Charles Sirius Black _perdure mais ne t'inquiète pas : Potter paiera ses crimes envers moi et un _Black _montra sur le trône de la République. Seulement tu ne seras pas là pour le voir. Au revoir Narcissa. »

Andromeda Tonks née Black se leva tranquillement de sa chaise et sortit sans un regard en arrière tandis que sa soeur s'effondrait sur le sol immaculé du salon dans lequel elle avait bu son thé. Sortant du 12 Square Grimmauld, Andromeda murmura un mot de passe avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière. Quelques secondes après son départ, la maison explosa dans un brasier incontrôlable brûlant tout et se rependant aux maisons adjacentes. Au bout de plusieurs heures, lorsque le feu fut enfin contenu, il ne restait plus aucune trace du 12 Square Grimmauld ou de la dépouille de Narcissa Malfoy née Black.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 13 Août 2010, 16H00, Plateau numéro 3, studios audiovisuels de la chaîne d'information <span>_Canal Républicain 1_, Genève

La présentatrice Mandy Brocklehurst tourna rapidement ses feuilles disposées devant elle avant de redresser les yeux et de fixer la caméra qui diffusait en direct le bulletin d'information de la journée. Autour de la table différents intervenants attendaient en silence qu'elle ait finit de donner les titres pour commenter les principaux événements du moment. Derrière la caméra 1 un assistant mima le décompte des secondes sur ses doigts pour obtenir un timing parfait. 3...2...1...

«_ Madame, Monsieur, bonjour, bienvenue dans votre édition de l'après-midi, il est 16H00. En titre de ce journal, normalisation des programmes scolaires mixtes dans la zone Europe, le département de l'Éducation du Ministerium annonce le contenu de ses travaux sur le dossier, reportages et témoignages dans cette édition avec notre invité le chef du département de l'éducation du Ministerium Luciano Renucci. Le discours attendu de Lord Harry devant le Sénat ce midi, va-t-on vers un renforcement des instances de la République ? Décryptages et commentaires avec la vice-présidente du parti de la Rose Blanche Sabine Azerkian. Dans l'actualité également, cette attaque, non revendiquée pour le moment contre un complexe pétrolier dans le Golfe Persique, quels sont les enjeux de cette nouvelle agression, des éléments de réponse dans cette édition. Enfin, une bonne nouvelle dans la République aujourd'hui avec la naissance d'un fils des Protecteurs-conjoints, premières images de l'événement dans ce journal et commentaires sur cet heureux nouvelle. _»

Mandy se tourna vers la caméra 2 avant de reprendre

« _Le projet avait été annoncé par Dame Fleur dès Octobre 2007 et confirmé par Lord Harry à plusieurs reprises depuis lors, c'est maintenant chose faite avec la ratification par le Sénat du plan éducatif pour une mise en application à la rentrée de cette année des programmes scolaires mixtes pour les enfants sorciers et non-sorciers de la zone Europe. Avec moi pour en parler Luciano Renucci, bonjour –bonjour – vous êtes le chef du département de l'éducation du Ministerium, alors une première question, en quoi va consister cette réforme de l'éducation ?_

_-D'abord permettez moi de préciser que ce n'est pas une réforme, mais bien une révolution dans le domaine de l'éducation. Il s'agit de coupler les éducations des sorciers avec celles des non-sorciers pour que les uns aient une connaissance des autres et inversement.Dès la Guerre Noire, Lord Harry avait été très critique sur le système scolaire développé à Poudlard. _

_-L'école de sorcellerie dont il est lui-même issu et qui est abandonné aujourd'hui ? _

– _Abandonnée et en ruines, oui mais c'est un autre sujet. Lord Harry pensait que l'éducation dispensée à Poudlard ne permettait pas une ouverture entre les sorciers eux-mêmes et entre sorciers et non-sorciers. Lord Harry estime qu'il faut davantage de partage et d'égalité entre les différentes communautés pour réduire les sectarismes et à terme permettre la création d'une seule et unique famille : celle des enfants de la République. _

_-Mais pour mettre en place un système semblable il va falloir trancher entre les matières enseignées et probablement réduire le socle de connaissances des enfants sorciers par rapport aux non-sorciers ou inversement ? Qu'en est-il réellement ?_

_-Non, le plan d'éducation est conçu de telle manière qu'un enfant sorcier par exemple, qui entre dans le cursus scolaire, sortira au bout de ses années d'études obligatoires – des études entièrement payées par la République – avec un savoir attendu de lui tant en ce qui concerne la magie que ce qui concerne le monde non-magique. De la même façon, un enfant non-magique entrant dans ce cursus – dont je précise qu'il est tout aussi gratuit – sortira au bout de ses années d'études obligatoires avec un bagage complet de connaissances du monde non-magique mais aussi des théories magiques si non de la pratique. L'objectif est de créer des générations futures complémentaires et capables d'interagir les unes avec les autres la seule différence étant que les sorciers pourront __pratiquer__ la magie là où les non-sorciers ne pourront __que__ la théoriser. C'est déjà un progrès considérable et le moyen de développer notre savoir et nos possibilités de recherches par la synergie ainsi créée. _

_-Ce système ne va t-il pas créer un ressentiment de la part des non-sorciers ? Ne serait-ce pas le début d'un sentiment d'injustice ? _

_-C'est un risque que nous sommes prêts à prendre car nous n'avons pas le choix. Les sorciers ont un don, un don qui doit être mis au service de la communauté comme les non-sorciers ont des capacités qui doivent être mis à contribution pour le plus grand bien de la République. Nous sommes conscients que tous les ressentiments ne disparaîtront pas du jour au lendemain. Notre espoir n'est pas d'arriver à un climat de tension zéro, mais d'y tendre progressivement. Nous jetons les bases d'une coopération future et nous pensons que c'est le meilleur – et le seul – moyen d'atteindre les objectif que nous nous sommes fixés. Vous parlez de ressentiment, je préfère dire « esprit de revanche ». J'espère que cette nouvelle approche de l'éducation permettra de limiter cet esprit et de permettre un retour à la normale. L'objectif est de désamorcer les tensions dont nous savons qu'elle peuvent réapparaître à tout moment. Bâtir des ponts entre les cultures et entre les traditions est le meilleur moyen d'éviter une déflagration que nous ne pouvons de toute façon pas nous permettre. _

_-Une dernière question pour reprendre un point précédent : Que va devenir Poudlard qui, pour mémoire pour ceux qui nous regardent, est à la fois l'ancienne école de Lord Harry et la plus vieille institution sorcière d'Europe ?_

_-Le problème de Poudlard est justement dans ce que vous venez de préciser : son ancienneté. Même sans être sorcier je sais à quel point c'est un symbole et, peut-être, l'image de ce que les sorciers ont perdus dans la Guerre Noire. Lord Harry a commissionné un plan d'étude pour reconstruire le château de même que l'académie Beauxbâtons, l'ancienne école de Dame Fleur mais ce ne sont pour le moment pas des dossiers prioritaires. Lorsque nous aurons concrétisés la mise en place de notre politique d'éducation nous réhabiliterons ces lieux mais, puisque la formation de la jeunesse se fera sous le giron des gouverneurs régionaux je vois mal comment nous pourrions en refaire des lieux d'étude a part entière. Pas dans ce format en tout cas. Par contre rien n'interdit de faire de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et des autres instituts magique des centres de recherche pour les enseignants et les étudiants ayant achevés leur cursus et en partenariat avec le centre d'Azkaban. Nous sommes loin d'avoir définis une réponse définitive mais c'est la thèse qui est privilégiée pour le moment. _

_-Merci Luciano Renucci pour ces précisions._

_-Merci a vous. _»

Se replaçant face à la caméra 1, Mandy prit une courte inspiration avant de continuer

« -_Un discours attendu de Lord Harry, aujourd'hui devant le Sénat, pour entendre ses propositions sur une réforme structurelle dans la République. Quels sont ces propositions, quelles en sont les incidences pour la vie dans la République ? Extraits du discours enregistré ce midi dans l'assemblée :_

_« […] nous ne saurions avoir une République à la structure uniquement verticale et qui enfermerait tous ses acteurs dans le confort de pouvoir dire pour se dédouaner des difficultés du moment : ''je n'ai fait que suivre mes ordres''. Cette République doit s'ouvrir et permettre des discutions collégiales afin d'arriver aux meilleures solutions possibles sans quoi, ce ne sera qu'une tyrannie bureaucratique sans c?ur et sans âme. _

_[…] _

_J'ai pris la décision d'effectuer un transfert partiel de compétence vers les Chambres Sectorielles et les gouvernements régionaux pour permettre à chacun d'avoir droit à la parole. Un budget global sera alloué à chaque région et sera géré par les Chambres sectorielles avec un contrôle global du département de l'économie du Ministerium pour éviter les abus. Je place ainsi la responsabilité de la réussite de notre entreprise entre les mains de ceux qui doivent servir le peuple. _

_[…] _

_Les questions d'aménagement, de politique intérieure et de justice seront du ressort des Chambres sectorielles et administrées par elles. Chaque Chambre Sectorielle aura la responsabilité des actions comprises dans le cadre que je viens de dresser. Les Gouverneurs Régionaux seront les représentants de la République dans les territoires. A ce titre, ils auront le contrôle de la police et de la sécurité dans leurs régions et leurs secteurs. En revanche, l'armée, la gestion des relations inter-sectorielles et la planification des transports restera du domaine direct du Ministérium en plus des droits régaliens traditionnels qui ne seront pas transférés. De la même façon, la production agricole restera le domaine privé de la République et répartie selon les instructions qui seront données depuis le Ministerium. _

_[...] _

_Pour permettre une meilleure écoute des problèmes de la République, j'ai décidé de la création d'une Assemblée Générale avec cinq représentants élus par les Chambres Sectorielles pour représenter chaque région et compléter le travail du Sénat de la République. Cette chambre délibérera des décisions prises par le Sénat et aura le rôle de cour suprême de la République. _

_[…] _

_Pour éviter les spéculations et les abus qu'elles amènent, les marchés seront sous la stricte surveillance de la République via l'autorité des Gouverneurs Régionaux et contrôlés par les Banques Sectorielles et par la Banque Centrale de République. Nous espérons ainsi combattre le marché noir, réguler les prix et éviter les spéculations, néfastes aux Régions et aux Secteurs. _

_[...] _

_Ces modifications seront considérées comme faisant partie des droits fondamentaux de la République et ne constituent en rien un privilège ou une faveur. Il s'agit d'un droit qui devra être compensé par le devoir d'obéissance à la République et à ses institutions, un devoir de protection de l'intérêt commun et des libertés fondamentales et enfin un devoir d'équité dans toutes les démarches pour les citoyens de la République quels qu'ils soient[…] »_

_-Sabine Azerkian, bonjour, vous êtes Vice-Présidente du parti de la Rose Blanche et, peut-on le dire, une de celles qui avaient le plus à perdre de la décision de Lord Harry aujourd'hui ? Quel commentaire faites-vous de son allocution ? _

_-Alors non, je n'avais pas grand chose à perdre du discours de Lord Harry, tout au plus aurait-il pu aller dans un sens qui n'aurait pas été mon choix de prédilection mais dans tous les cas de figure, j'aurais suivi fidèlement la direction qu'il aurait choisi pour la République. En ce qui concerne son discours je crois que Lord Harry a répondu à toutes les attentes. Il à su écouter les différents partis et les différents mouvements qui animent le Sénat et les régions de la République et, à partir de toutes ces informations, il a su trouver la voie médiane pour arriver au consensus, mais nous n'attendions pas moins de lui. _

_-Vous parlez de mouvements et d'intérêts divergeant, le parti de l'Olivier est en ligne de mire ? _

_-En ligne de mire, je ne sais pas, ce ne sont pas des ennemis, des concurrents idéologiques à la rigueur, mais comme pour la Rose Blanche, leur intérêt est de servir la République et d'obéir loyalement à Lord Harry. Il y a une différence de fond mais j'ai envie de dire qu'en l'occurrence la sagesse du Protecteur à su nous réunir. Par « mouvements » je voulais plutôt parler des Régions dont les intérêts divergent les uns des autres. _

_-Pratiquement, en quoi consiste cette réforme des institutions ? Vers quoi se dirige-t-on avec son application ? _

_-Comme l'a dit Lord Harry, il va y avoir un transfert de compétences pour rendre les régions plus autonomes et donc, plus proches de la population. Nous savons que les peuples ont des intérêts différents et qu'il faut respecter les spécificités régionales donc si nous appliquons une politique globale au niveau de la République nous prenons le risque de mécontenter une large frange de la population qui ne se retrouvera pas dans les lois votées au niveau de la République. Pour résoudre ce problème l'idée est de laisser aux régions et aux Chambres Sectorielles la possibilité de se gouverner avec, cependant, des limites de compétences qui resteront entre les mains de la République et qui maintiendront l'ensemble en un tout cohérent. En clair la République est dans un mouvement de décentralisation politique et de centralisation idéologique, ce qui arrange tout le monde et permet d'éviter les tensions tout en favorisant le processus démocratique. _

_-Concrètement cela consistera en quoi ? _

_-Et bien, a priori le changement majeur sera au niveau des élections pour les Chambres Sectorielles qui auront plus de poids dans la Ré gouvernement central donnera des directives et restera à l'image de la majorité élue au Sénat mais les gouvernements des Chambres Sectorielles auront une certaine autonomie hors du cadre des directives imposées par le gouvernement central. En clair, le Ministerium dira par exemple « la vente d'alcool aux mineurs est interdite », toutes les Chambres Sectorielles devront se plier à cette loi mais l'âge de la majorité peux différer en fonction des Régions et des Chambres Sectorielles. Pareillement, au niveau fiscal il y aura des modifications puisque cinquante pour-cent des impôts prélevés iront dans les caisses de la République et cinquante pour-cent dans les caisses de la Région. Donc en somme, la République sera l'organe suprême qui observera du dessus les actions des Régions et qui pourra agir en cas de nécessité mais tout en laissant une marge de manoeuvre aux Régions. Il y aura des exceptions puisque la région Rhin-Lyon-Rhône sera directement sous la gestion de la République mais ce sont des choses qui se mettront progressivement en place et qui arriverons naturellement maintenant que le cadre est posé._

_-Et comment y a t-il un consensus sur le sujet ? On croirait presque que le Parti de l'Olivier à gagné face au Parti de la Rose Blanche ? _

_-Non, les résultats sont satisfaisants pour l'un et l'autre. Le P.O. À obtenu une plus grande liberté de manoeuvre politique dans les régions mais au niveau économique le P.R.B. À su imposer ses vues. Il n'y aura pas de concurrence économique entre les régions et les droits régaliens resterons exclusivement entre les mains de la République. Avec ces deux points, le P.R.B. est assuré qu'il n'y aura pas de risque de sécession des Régions ou des Chambres Sectorielles et c'était là notre plus grande peur. Le risque qui était encouru était de voir la République se désagréger en des espaces plus petits qui a terme auraient finis par s'opposer les uns aux autres. Le piège a été évité lorsque Lord Harry a crée l'Assemblée Générale des Secteurs de la République. En faisant cela il assure que l'union de tous est garantie par tous et non pas seulement par la Pyramide ou le Ministerium. Donc en somme, le P.O. a obtenu son autonomie politique dans le cadre d'une fédération étatique et je ne pense pas que la tentation sécessionniste puisse survivre maintenant. _

_-Une dernière question : Les premières élections générales auront lieu en 2015, à la fin des pleins-pouvoirs de Lord Harry, comment cela se passera-t-il ?_

_-Très franchement nous n'en sommes pas là. Il sera temps de développer nos programmes politiques et d'afficher nos différences en 2015 mais pour le moment l'important est de rester unis. Tout est encore à construire, toutes les infrastructures à développer, donc nous avons besoin d'une union entre les factions pour que la République puisse vivre. Je rappelle quand même que Lord Harry à pris les pleins-pouvoirs justement pour conserver cette unité et faire en sorte que les travaux urgents soient faits sans avoir besoin de batailler dans l'arène politique. Jusqu'en 2015, nous – et je parle ici tant du P.R.B. que du P.O. ou des autres partis qui peuvent exister – suivront les directives de Lord Harry, ce sont les dispositions prévues lors de pleins-pouvoirs et très honnêtement, j'ai encore à voir une seule mesure proposée par son gouvernement ou lui et qui soit mauvaise. _

_-Merci Sabine Azerkian pour ce commentaire, je rappelle que vous êtes Vice-Présidente du parti de la Rose Blanche et membre du Sénat de la République. Dans l'actualité d'aujourd'hui, une attaque terroriste sur le complexe pétrochimique d'Al-Jubayl dans le golfe Persique, réactions sur place par nos correspondants Tom Pandrandreour et Ellen Corali._

_[...]_

* * *

><p>Le <em>Gouvernement fantôme <em>constituait à lui tout seul un paradoxe dans la _République_. Nommé à huit-clos par le _Sénat _et disposant de pouvoirs élargis, il n'entrait en fonction que dans la mesure ou les _Protecteurs-conjoints _le demandaient. Il devait alors utiliser ses _pouvoirs extraordinaires _pour assurer la continuité de l'État, protéger ses institutions et permettre par tous les moyens possibles le retour à une situation normale où l'on pourrait se passer de lui. Prévu comme un outil de sécurité en cas de situation critique, le _Gouvernement Fantôme _ne se réunissait qu'une seule fois par semaine dans un lieu sécurisé. A l'exception de son premier ministre, l'identité de ses membres était tenue secrète et n'était révélée qu'aux _protecteurs-conjoints_ et au _Sénat _réuni en séance restreinte.

Dans les faits, le _Gouvernement Fantôme _était dirigé par le _Premier Archonte _Théodori Vicenzo, le président du _Sénat _et garant de son intégrité. Mais malheureusement pour lui, à part la _crise de Novembre 2009_ comme elle était nommée, son _Gouvernement Fantôme _était resté largement à l'écart des décisions du _Ministérium _qu'il était censé compléter. Alors, lorsque Lord Harry lui avait demandé, le jour de la naissance de son fils de venir le voir à la _Pyramide_, Théodori avait compris que la convocation devait être importante.

« -Merci d'être venu Archonte Vichenzo, prenez place.

-Merci mon Seigneur.

-Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ait fait appeler ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit mon seigneur.

-Vous êtes ici parce que j'ai une tache très importante à vous confier à vous et au _Gouvernement Fantôme_. Une tache qui vous permettra d'être dans les affaires courantes et de gérer les dossiers de la _République_ sans détruire le fondement du gouvernement actuel.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il au juste ?

-De la prise en charge de la reconstruction dans les nouveaux territoires. J'ai besoin d'une équipe capable, liée au _Sénat_ pour chapeauter la reconstruction en Afrique.

-Je ne comprends pas. N'est-ce pas là le rôle du _Ministerium _?

-En principe oui. Mais le _Ministerium_ doit déjà superviser la politique intérieure dans les territoires reconstruits. Je préfère que la reconstruction soit du ressort d'une entre entité indépendante de l'exécutif tel qu'il se présente aujourd'hui. Il faut éviter de mélanger les tâches, j'ai peur que le _Ministerium _ne décide de faire des territoires européens sa priorité. Il faut une reconstruction planifiée en Afrique et pour cela, il faut une équipe compétente qui n'a pas à faire des choix entre l'Afrique et l'Europe. En clair je vous délègue à la reconstruction et à la gestion en Afrique. Vous ne répondrez de cela que devant moi et devant le _Sénat _et vous resterez hors de la juridiction du _Ministerium_ ou de son premier ministre.

-Vous voulez créer un nouveau gouvernement ? Mais dans quel cadre ? Et avec quelles limites ?

-Ce n'est pas un nouveau gouvernement à proprement parler. Vous gérerez les quinze régions africaines de la _République _et vous en superviserez les trois _Chambres sectorielles_. Vous donnerez un cadre général pour la reconstruction et uniquement pour la reconstruction. Je ne veux pas de dédoublement du gouvernement central , juste de l'efficacité : je transforme le _Gouvernement Fantôme _en _conseil chargé de la reconstruction en Afrique_. C'est une mission à durée limitée et le moyen pour ses membres de prendre pied avec la réalité des actions sur le terrain. Je n'ai pas oublié le temps qu'il lui à fallut pour être totalement opérationnel en Novembre dernier.

-Mon seigneur nous...

-Sept heures ! Il a fallut sept heures au _Gouvernement Fantôme _pour être opérationnel. Sept heures après une attaque terroriste dans la capitale alors que vous étiez prévus pour ce genre de situation. C'est tout bonnement inacceptable. Pendant sept heures il n'y a pas eu la moindre direction de donnée. L'état d'urgence n'a été mis en place qu'en fin d'après midi pour une attaque lancée le matin ! Si Fleur n'avait pas été présente ce jour-la et si par malheur elle n'avait pas été filmée, ça aurait été le chaos. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise et donc, je vous donne les moyens d'exister dans un cadre fixe et officiel en parallèle du _Ministerium_. Si la situation l'exige de nouveau vous serez plus réactifs la prochaine fois en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

-Mon seigneur, vous devez comprendre. Rien dans nos attributions ne nous permettait de répondre aux besoins du moment. La plupart de mes collègues ont immédiatement souhaités l'état d'urgence mais nous n'avions pas les moyens nécessaires, nous ne connaissions pas les chaînes de commandement et nous n'avions pas accès aux registres. Sans Dame Fleur nous ne pouvions pas agir et le Premier Ministre Van Der Oven ne nous a pas transmis les protocoles requis. Dans ces conditions c'est déjà un succès que nous ayons pu déclencher l'état d'urgence malgré tout. Si il y a eu un dysfonctionnement ce n'était pas de notre faute mais de celui de l'administration en place sire.

-Je sais. Et je sais qui doit être rappelé à l'ordre pour cela. Je ne le fait que maintenant parce que la Guerre est finie et que Fleur à accouchée et n'est plus en danger, mais je voulais être sûr que vous sachiez mon sentiment sur le sujet. Passons. Vous disposerez d'un budget pour la reconstruction en Afrique et vous serez aidés par une force armée suffisante pour vous aider. Vous répondrez de vos actions devant le _Sénat _et devant moi. Des plans ont déjà été dressés par les architectes et les planificateurs sur le terrain, vous veillerez à ce que ces plans soient correctement réalisés. Enfin, et c'est là votre tache la plus importante, vous devrez remettre en route l'agriculture et l'industrie dans les zones touchées par le plan. Vous avez des questions ?

-Oui mon seigneur. Comment puis-je conserver mon poste d'_Archonte_ en même temps que cette nouvelle casquette ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir assumer les deux responsabilités surtout si je dois partir hors d'Europe. Et vous parlez de reconstruction en Afrique mais qu'en est-il de l'Asie ? Le _Gouvernement Fantôme_ doit-il aussi s'y atteler ? Et quels sont mes délais pour réaliser le plan ? D'après ce que je comprends il faudra des années voire des décennies pour obtenir des résultats. Quels sont mes marges de manoeuvre ?

-Ce sont des questions légitimes dont les réponses ne risquent malheureusement pas de vous plaire. D'abord vous avez le choix de conserver votre poste d'_Archonte _et de désigner un représentant délégué pour vous. C'est valable pour tous les membres du _Gouvernement Fantôme_ issus du _Sénat_. Je préférerais que cela reste ainsi afin que le _Sénat_ puisse garder un contrôle et un visu sur vos actions . Ensuite, vos attributions ne prévalent qu'en Afrique. L' Asie ne vous concerne pas son territoire reste sous mandat des militaires et placé directement sous mon autorité. Je compte y installer un autre _Conseil de reconstruction_ mais je ne le ferait qu'une fois le calme revenu. Les tensions sont trop importantes pour que l'on puisse laisser la gestion des territoires d'Asie à des civils et de toute façon des opérations militaires sont prévues dans les prochains mois dans la région. Enfin comprenez bien que ce que je vous demande est une mission à très long terme. Le délai de reconstruction est dans le meilleur des cas évalué à vingt ans par les experts sur place. Votre mandat opérationnel est de cinq ans. A la fin de mes pleins-pouvoirs la question se posera de savoir si oui ou non cette alternative de placer le _Gouvernement Fantôme _à la gestion en Afrique doit perdurer mais en attendant votre rôle consiste à assurer le minimum vital pour que la _République _puisse s'implanter.

-Je comprends. Sire ? Pourquoi me confier cette mission ? Le _Ministerium _est prévu pour gérer des continents entiers, il à réussi à transformer l'Europe et à la reconstruire : pourquoi le décharger de cette affaire ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de compétence Vicenzo, c'est une question de confiance. Je sais que le _Ministerium_ est compétent mais je ne veux pas que la reconstruction soit ralentie par une bureaucratie trop lourde. Et j'ai besoin de contre-pouvoirs. Comme vous le dites, le _Ministerium_ est chargé d'un continent entier et à terme de l'ensemble de la _République_ mais je ne veux pas risquer une hypertrophie qui nuirait au _Sénat _ou à la représentation dans les _Chambres sectorielles_. Le _Ministerium_ doit être strictement réglementé pour éviter les abus d'une administration trop puissante. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui modère son pouvoir en passant directement outre mais j'ai besoin de plus d'équilibre. En vous confiant la reconstruction je permets un meilleur équilibre en attendant de pouvoir reformer un Ministerium plus transparent.

-Je comprends. Quand dois-je prendre ces nouvelles fonctions ?

-Dans le mois. Passons aux détails voulez-vous ? »

* * *

><p>Une foule compacte se pressait devant les grilles et les jardins qui jouxtaient la Pyramide. La surface lice et entièrement vitrée dans laquelle se réverbérait la lumière du jour donnait à la structure pourtant massive et gigantesque une impression aérienne comme celle d'un oiseau qui allait pour s'envoler. Sur des banderoles écrites à la hâte, des mots d'encouragement, des voeux de bonheur et des messages plus personnels écrits dans toutes les langues s'escrimaient pour apparaître devant les caméras des journalistes régulièrement masquées par les innombrables drapeaux de la République agités dans les airs.<p>

Depuis l'annonce de l'accouchement de Dame Fleur, les quelques badauds avaient laissés place à des centaines, peut-être des milliers d'hommes de femmes et d'enfants qui attendaient avec trépidation le moindre signe venu des portes de la Pyramide. Déjà les rumeurs les plus folles s'étaient rependues après que la secrétaire particulière des _Protecteurs _soit venue annoncer la naissance du petit _Hadrien Harry Potter_, et tous voulaient voir le garçon qui symbolisait à lui seul le futur de la _République_. Après de longues heures d'attente, l'affluence n'avait fait que se renforcer en dépit du silence du nouveau père, dont l'allocution au Sénat et retransmise par les hauts-parleurs tout autour de la Pyramide n'avait pas une seule fois évoquée la naissance de son fils.

Finalement vers dix-huit heures, les premiers mouvements se firent voir derrière les portes de la Pyramide. Une estrade fût montée à la hâte et quelques minutes plus tard Lord Harry, mal rasé, la chemise ouverte et légèrement débraillé sortit pour s'adresser à la foule en délire en le voyant arriver au plus près d'elle. Derrière lui marchait Théodori Vicenzo, son visage grave a peine détendu par le pâle sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage.

Lord Harry monta sur l'estrade, redoublant les acclamations. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fût complètement incapable de prendre la parole malgré le sort de _sonorus _appliqué sur sa gorge. Rayonnant de joie même si emprunt d'une légère trace de fatigue, il finit néanmoins par imposer difficilement le silence en levant les bras dans une gestuelle d'appel au calme.

Pendant quelques courtes minutes, Lord Harry parla à la foule, les caméras de télévision braquées sur lui. Il parla de ses angoisses devant la paternité, de ses peurs devant l'accouchement de Fleur, de son bonheur à la vue de son fils. Il parla encore de son anxiété et de ses hésitations devant ce nouveau rôle qui se dessinait pour lui. Il finit enfin en lançant vaillamment à la foule qu'il continuerait d'assurer ses fonctions et qu'il redoublerait d'ardeur pour que son fils et les autres enfants de sa génération puissent hériter d'un monde meilleur.

L'effet de ce discours improvisé fût cataclysmique. Légèrement débraillé, visiblement fatigué et pourtant rayonnant de joie, Lord Harry s'écartait très largement de l'image habituelle qu'il présentait d'un homme toujours a mieux de sa forme, dynamique et aussi proche de la perfection que possible. Pour la première fois depuis la proclamation de la République, Lord Harry n'était pas habillé d'un costume officiel ni préparé comme il avait l'habitude de l'être avant toute apparition publique. Et là où il avait été parfaitement calme et composé au Sénat quelques heures auparavant, il était sur cette estrade de bois, haletant et hésitant, dans une posture que la plupart de gens le considérant presque comme un surhomme auraient qualifiée de profondément et intrinsèquement humaine. Et c'était précisément ce côté humain qui était si inhabituel et qui, d'une certaine façon le rendait plus extraordinaire encore.

Descendant de l'estrade de bois, Harry tenta de regagner les portes de la Pyramide mais fut bientôt englouti par la foule qui se pressait contre lui. Les services de sécurité et ses gardes du corps furent rapidement en sous nombre et Harry fût pressé de part et d'autre, des mains jaillissant de partout pour le toucher ou agripper. Pour avoir vécu isolé pendant ses années de formation, Harry était naturellement méfiant face a la foule et de fait, ne fut pas préparé à la marrée humaine qui s'abattit soudainement sur lui. Par un pur réflexe de magie involontaire, il provoqua une onde de choc autour de lui qui lui permit de gagner un peu d'espace. Puis, devant la foule subjuguée et les caméras obstinément braquées, il s'éleva doucement dans les airs dans un halo brillant pour revenir sur la terre ferme derrière les grilles d'enceinte de la Pyramide, dans le silence et la révérence générale. Souriant doucement, tant pour calmer le peuple que pour se contenir lui et ses émotions, Harry rentra doucement vers le portique qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer avant de se refermer derrière lui, des murmures intimidés se répandant bien après son départ

* * *

><p>.<p>

Résidence d'été des Protecteurs-conjoints, Castello nuovo, Île de Capri

Les ouvriers venaient juste de poser le dernier coup de peinture lorsque les agents de sécurité investirent le bâtiment pour y établir un périmètre de sécurité. Durant plusieurs jours, des escouades d'hommes armés patrouillèrent la zone, tandis que des plongeurs étaient déployés tout autour de l'île pour inspecter la moindre crique sous-marine et que des hélicoptères survolaient l'ensemble depuis le ciel pour observer l'horizon à la recherche de la moindre menace pour le nouvel édifice.

L'île de Capri avait été totalement réaménagée depuis la fin de la Guerre Noire pour subvenir à un besoin qui en ferait bientôt un nouveau centre névralgique de la _République._ De l'ensemble des constructions qui s'y dressaient, les villages abandonnés de Capri et d'Anacapri avaient été détruits et seule la baie avait été conservée pour permettre le nouveau projet dédié aux _Protecteurs-conjoints_. L'idée de départ avait été pour le Sénat de faire le cadeau d'une propriété au couple des protecteurs en gage de reconnaissance pour le travail qu'ils avaient accomplis depuis le début des troubles en Angleterre puis en Europe et dans le monde. Ce projet avait été (théoriquement) tenu secret et loin de la connaissance des Protecteurs et avait dû être accéléré lorsque Dame Fleur était tombée dans le coma quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant qu'elle était en convalescence les sénateurs avaient souhaités que le projet soit achevé pour lui permettre de s'y reposer.

L'idée d'un cadeau pour les Protecteurs-conjoints avait germée chez les sénateurs pendant la Guerre contre la Horde de Liao Deng. Dans une de ses lettres publiques qui étaient lues devant l'assemblée, Lord Harry avait fait le v?u de finir rapidement le conflit pour pouvoir – enfin – revenir en Europe et se dédier, en parallèle de la reconstruction de la _République_, à la construction d'un foyer pour Fleur et lui. Pendant la Guerre Noire, Harry et Fleur avaient fait plus que de donner de leur temps et de leur coeur. Ils avaient aussi donné l'ensemble de leurs possessions pour garantir la réussite de la _Résistance. _De fait, en dehors de leurs vêtements et de leurs titres, le couple des _Protecteurs-conjoints _ne possédait rien en propre, l'ensemble ayant été fondu dans la _République_. Cette anecdote n'était pas restée lettre morte lorsque, quelques semaines plus tard, une autre lettre publique décrivait avec une émotion tangible, la peine de son auteur qui décrivait la destruction nécessaire de « _maisons de familles, de foyers et de bâtisses de Calcutta qui, avant de renfermer les haines et les peurs des hommes, étaient des refuges, des lieux de joie et de vie pour des populations innombrables et alors en paix. »_

Le projet retenu pour Capri était à la mesure de ses bénéficiaires : glorieux et titanesque. Il s'agissait de transformer tout l'île, soit une superficie de six kilomètres sur trois en un domaine privé, avec un palais en haut du _Mont Tibère_ surplombant la mer d'un à pic de plus de trois cent mètres, entouré par des jardins et une forêt de pins spécialement plantée pour l'occasion. Le palais, dessiné par des architectes Humains et Gobelins était en pierre extraite de l'île et décorée et meublée par les meilleurs concepteurs de la _République_. De plus de douze mille mètres carrés c'était une construction sur trois étages et qui plongeait jusqu'au coeur de l'île avec des salles installées à plus de trente mètres de profondeur sous terre et qui, sans être trop imposante, rendait une aura de majesté sobre mais visible.

Les jardins luxuriants étaient conçus comme un hommage aux conquêtes faites par les _Protecteurs_ et devait refléter la diversité des paysages découverts par eux pour la _République_. A terme, cela devait devenir une vaste réserve de fleurs et de plants rares, et par ailleurs, le nom attribué au jardin avait été de ce point de vue sans équivoque puisque il avait été nommé _éden_ par ses concepteurs. Des plans d'eau, des cascades artificielles plongeant dans la mer, et même une petite île plantée de bambous au milieu d'un lac artificiel avaient été prévus.

L'autre versant de l'île de Capri devait être vierge de toute présence humaine. Cet espace entourant le _Monte Solaro_, serait complètement laissé à la nature et devait rester un habitat préservé pour des espèces menacées. Ce devait devenir un laboratoire naturel pour la recherche et la compréhension de la biodiversité avec le minimum de manipulation artificielle. Enfin, dans le sous-sol de ce second versant, sous le _Monte Solaro_ devait se trouver une _base_, reliée au Palais par un long passage sous-terrain et chargée de la recherche et protection de l'île contre les attaques extérieures. En somme, L'île de Capri allait devenir la nouvelle villégiature d'été des protecteurs-conjoints, ce qui, de façon calculée ou non, les rapprochaient d'une histoire passée de l'île où l'Empereur Tibère de Rome s'y était installé mais surtout, les mettaient face à une conception du pouvoir où l'exercice dudit pouvoir était centré non plus autour de l'institution mais de l'individu qui exerçait la fonction prévue par cette institution. Le _cadeau de Capri_ était en définitive une invitation à la monarchie endossée par le Sénat qui s'y préparait chaque jour davantage.

Le Vendredi 20 Août 2010, l'équipe de sécurité arriva sur l'île et la quadrilla avant de laisser un contingent permanent dans la base souterraine. Des elfes de maison liés au couple des protecteurs fut envoyés préparer le domaine et l'entretenir en vue de l'arrivée de ses propriétaires. Le Jeudi 26 Août, Dame Fleur arriva avec son fils et leurs escorte de gardes du corps et de médecins et s'installa dans ce qui serait ses quartiers d'hiver pendant que Lord Harry resterait à Lyon au moins jusqu'à l'automne.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 27 Août 2010 : Roncato, région de Naples, Italie<span>

Assise à son bureau, face à une baie vitrée a travers laquelle elle pouvait voir son fils Hugo jouer dans l'herbe avec son père revenu la veille, Hermione Weasley composait difficilement une lettre au vu des nombreux brouillons griffonnés qu'elle avait déjà utilisé. Elle allait commencer à noircir un nouveau feuillet lorsque un frappa par deux fois à la porte principale. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard rieur de son mari qui s'assombrit avant de venir la rejoindre. Ensemble, il allèrent ouvrir pour tomber raides sur le sol, laissant sur le bureau le début d'un courrier :

_« Cher Harry, »_

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit chapitre de transition en attendant la suite, je prépare le concours de Sciences-po aussi je ne pense pas publier avant un bon bout de temps : pas avant le 4 Mars en tous cas. Pour répondre aux reviews :<strong>

**Sleiwd : **merci beaucoup pour ce message d'encouragement il m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis très heureux de voir que cette histoire semble « réelle » et pour tout dire c'est l'idée de départ. Juste une petite chose cependant. Je pense que cette histoire fera au bas mot trente a trente-cinq chapitres. Pour titre d'exemple, j'ai envie de dépasser la barre des 500 000 mots et je crois que j'ai une intrigue qui peut le permettre. Ne désespère donc pas, nous ne sommes qu'au prélude d'une histoire largement plus complexe.

**Marion : **Je suis très heureux de ta critique, constructive et cohérente. Pour défendre mon point de vue je ne dirais que ceci : Je me suis demandé quoi faire de la Colombie mais en définitive, dans un mouvement de rejet complet de l'autorité en place suite à la révélation de la magie, je n'ai pas vue la situation des para-militaires être tenable. Si il est vrai que leur prise de contrôle serait justifiée, ils seraient aussi vus comme les appendices d'un pouvoir qui change légèrement de forme pour se maintenir. Donc, dans un cadre où la population veut des solutions cohérentes, elle se tourne vers le groupe qui a toujours combattu le gouvernement en place et qui – de fait – a une grande légitimité dans un changement de régime. J'espère avoir répondu à ton interrogation.

Merci** Ronald92, **je remarque ta fidélité et elle me touche

Merci aussi** Necromant70 **mais ne te jette pas la pierre. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry aurait aussi bien réagi si l'enfant avait été celui de Fleur et d'un autre – promis ce n'est pas le cas ici...

**Black jo : **oui, la lettre a ses lacunes et je vais faire très attention a ne pas trop en dire tout de suite. Avant de continuer avec la vie politique de la République je vais traiter d'autres aspects de la reconstruction. En ce qui concernait ta question sur Charles Sirius Black je crois y avoir répondu dans ce chapitre en tous cas...

**Gilderien :** Merci pour le compliment, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Ne sois pas trop dur avec Fleur, j'ai appuyé sur ses défauts mais n'aie crainte Harry à des défauts lui aussi, et je pense que les siens sont largement équivalents à ceux de Fleur... peut-être même pires...

**Sheltan **: Arg ! Une Hermignionne. Heureusement ce n'est pas TROP contagieux. Juste pour te dire que si tu aimes les manipulations tu vas être servie, rien que de penser aux coups de traîtres que je prépare pour les personnages me fait des frissons. N'aie crainte, ce n'est qu'un prélude d'une histoire TRES TRES tordue. On s'amuse comme on peut...


	13. Chapter IX: Dans l'esprit de Lord Harry

**Un chapitre que j'attendais d'écrire et qui devrait surprendre ceux qui savent lire entre les lignes. Comme d'habitude je ne gagne rien sur cette histoire, vous le savez, je le sais, tout le monde le sais mais par souci pour la loi (et pour éviter que mon histoire soit supprimée) je dois le signaler.**

** Chapitre 9: Dans l'esprit de Lord Harry **

* * *

><p>Lundi 30 Août 2010, 3H30, Résidence universitaire, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Boston, Ex-États-Unis<p>

Le groupe se déploya sans un bruit tout autour de la résidence. Le capitaine, lampe torche dans une main et fusil mitrailleur dans l'autre, entra le premier par la porte fracturée de l'immeuble et suivit le couloir jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient recueillis, quelques familles, des anciens élèves du M.I.T. vivaient encore ici. La mission officielle de l'équipe était de les trouver, de leur proposer une alternative à leurs conditions d'existence et, en cas d'accord, de les ramener en bonne santé jusqu'à la base d'où ils seraient dirigés vers la _République_. Officieusement, ils avaient ordre d'éliminer tous ceux qui pouvaient constituer un _risque_ pour la mission : c'est à dire tous ceux qui refuseraient leur offre et qui pourraient en parler par la suite. Depuis le bas de la cage d'escalier, le capitaine pouvait voir deux lueurs sur les deux derniers niveaux de l'immeuble de sept étages. Par mesure de précaution, ils fouilleraient l'ensemble du bâtiment mais c'était là une preuve que le lieu était occupé.

Une équipe commando classique de l'_unité 081_, semblable à celles qui étaient déployées dans la région cette nuit là comportait dix hommes numérotés selon un ordre très précis. Le numéro _1_ était le coordinateur, qui traitait les informations reçues et donnait les directives de la mission. Il délimitait les zones d'entrée et de sortie, les paramètres de la mission et dirigeait à distance le groupe. Le numéro _2_ était le pilote, chargé à la fois du transport et du choix – souvent limité – du véhicule à employer pour une mission. En l'occurrence pour cette mission un hélicoptère Mi-26 récupéré en Inde pendant la guerre contre Liao Deng. Le numéro _3 _était le responsable des explosifs du groupe. Il effectuait les missions de reconnaissance et le déminage des zones suspectes. Le numéro _4_ était responsable des communications avec le numéro _1 _et avec les autres équipes. Les numéros _5 _et _6 _étaient des sorciers chargés respectivement de magie défensive et de magie offensive pendant les opérations. _Épée_ et _bouclier_ ils devaient protéger le groupe de toutes les menaces extérieures. Numéro _7_ était le responsable des armes lourdes et des armes de jet. Ultime défense du groupe, il était doté de grenades et d'une mitrailleuse portative réglementaire. Le numéro _8 _était membre du génie militaire. Souvent le moins sollicité du groupe de par les directives du coordinateur, il était principalement responsable de logistique et du ravitaillement pour les opérations longues. Le numéro _9 _était le médecin du groupe, souvent sorcier et était dans l'ensemble des opération le membre le plus protégé par le commando. Enfin le numéro _10 _était l'officier commandant, responsable des négociations et l'autorité ultime dans les décisions prises pendant les missions. Étant donné qu'ils étaient le groupe d'intervention _12 _de l'_unité 081_ leurs numéros allaient de _081.121 _à _081.130_.

Lentement et sans un bruit, le commando monta les marches en béton. Arrivés sur le premier palier, _127_ se posta en garde pendant que les sept autres fouillaient l'étage. Ne trouvant rien, ils montrent à l'étage supérieur. Le même rituel continua jusqu'au sixième palier. Là, entre la porte et le chambranle, une lueur tamisée et oscillante, comme celle d'un feu s'échappait des interstices et éclairait le couloir. Lentement _123_ déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit après un sort bien placé de _126_. Devant eux s'ouvrit une pièce éclairée par un seul feu de cheminée. Dans un lit positionné sur le coté, dormaient deux femmes apparemment nues et serrées l'une contre l'autre. _130 _fit un signe et _124 _et _125 _se saisirent d'elles en leur mettant une main sur la bouche pour éviter les cris. Immédiatement réveillées, elles tentèrent de se débattre en poussant des hurlements étouffés. _130 _s'approcha d'elles alors qu'elles étaient fermement maintenues et, enlevant son masque de protection, parla à voix basse :

« N'ayez crainte nous ne vous vous voulons aucun mal. Je vais demander à mes hommes de vous relâcher mais vous devez promettre de ne pas crier, vous pouvez faire ça ? »

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il demanda encore avec plus d'insistance

« -Est-ce que vous me comprenez ? Hochez la tête si vous comprenez ce que je vous dis. »

Lentement, la première des deux femmes, d'une jeune trentaine d'années hocha de la tête en cessant de se débattre. Bientôt elle fût relâchée, immédiatement suivie de la seconde. Sans prendre la peine de cacher sa nudité elle demanda d'une voix ferme :

« -Qui êtes vous ? Si c'est Rodrigue qui vous envoie nous n'avons plus rien à manger . Il à pris les dernières réserves il y a deux jours. Nous n'avons rien.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse, je vous l'assure. Nous sommes des soldats de la _République_. Vous avez entendu parler de la _République _?

-Tout le monde sait que c'est une légende ! Un conte pour enfants ! Vous ne pouvez pas penser que je vais y croire ?

-C'est la stricte vérité. Nous sommes en mission de secours pour le compte de la _République_. Avant d'aller plus loin j'ai une question : Qui et Rodrigue ?

-Un chef de gang. Il contrôle tout le territoire de Boston à New York et il à des hommes de main à son service. On dit qu'il est ami avec les familles du Middle-East et que c'est pour ça qu'il peut se procurer à manger. On est obligé de faire ce qu'il demande pour obtenir notre ration sinon...

-Sinon vous mourrez de faim n'est-ce pas ? Je vois. Son repaire est loin d'ici ?

-Six heures de marche environ. En général il envoie ces hommes le matin, ils reviennent le soir. Nous ne savons pas où il est sinon...

-Je vois. Je dois vous poser une question : Que faites-vous ici ? Vous viviez ici avant la Guerre Noire ? Vous viviez ici avant la découverte de la magie ? Qui habite ici ?

-Oui. Clarisse et moi étions étudiantes ici avant tout ça. Avec les troubles la plupart sont partis mais quelques-uns sont restés. Ceux qui n'avaient nulle part ailleurs où aller. Pourquoi ?

-Notre mission est d'extraire tous les _savants_ que nous pouvons trouver dans certaines localisations. Nous devons les ramener en sûreté dans la _République _et mettre leur savoir a profit. Connaissez-vous d'autres étudiants ou des enseignants qui vivent ici ?

-Oui, nous sommes une petite communauté dans les ruines du campus. Environ trente plus les enfants.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas là je dois vous poser deux questions : Pouvez-vous nous mener à eux ? Et que diriez-vous de rejoindre la _République _? »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, un coup de feu retentit au loin dans les ténèbres. Immédiatement, l'équipe se redressa et établit un périmètre de sécurité. Au dessus d'eux, il pouvaient entendre des bruits de pas précipités et le murmure de chuchotements inaudibles. Se retournant vers le couple de jeunes femmes en levant un sourcil interrogatif, l'officier demanda :

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

La seconde des deux femmes, celle qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, fût prise d'un rire lugubre.

« -Ça ? C'est Rodrigue. Et on dirait que cette nuit encore il à envie de jouer avec nous »

L'équipe se prépara en silence, cinq des huit hommes montant à l'étage supérieur avec la première des deux femmes pour rassembler les civils. Moins de deux minutes après que les ordres aient étés donnés, le pilote, resté avec le coordinateur à distance dans l'hélicoptère camouflé au sol, envoya des informations sur le statut des _ennemis_. D'une trentaine d'hommes environ, ils approchaient par l'Est et seraient à moins de cent mètres dans moins de cinq minutes. Ils étaient armés, passablement soûls et ne faisaient aucun effort pour rester discrets. A ce qu'il semblait ils riaient à gorge déployée à la simple idée de _chasser_ si les baragouinages avaient été correctement entendus.

Numéro _10 _déploya ses hommes à divers étages du bâtiment. Il faudrait profiter de l'élément de surprise pour éliminer la majorité de ces hommes avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte d'entrée. _Numéro 3 _et _numéro 5 _seraient positionnés au rez-de-chaussée et formeraient l'attaque frontale. Ils protégeraient la porte. _Numéro 6_ serait au premier étage en soutien de _numéro 7 _qui lui, serait au second. _Numéro 4 _pendant ce temps là créerait la sortie et ferait la jonction avec _numéro 1_ pour prendre le groupe a revers. _Numéro 8_ serait sur le toit et préparerait le terrain pour un atterrissage de l'hélicoptère et le placement des civils dans le transport. _Numéro 9 _s'assurerait des civils et resterait à disposition en cas de besoin. Il serait la protection ultime des civils en cas de problème. _Numéro 10 _couvrirait le repli depuis le toit et embarquerait le dernier dans le transport.

L'action fut rapide, brutale et efficace. Les _ennemis _imbibés d'alcool ne virent jamais leur mort venir et, au lieu de se couvrir après la première salve des assiégés, ils restèrent perplexes et paralysés, puis complètement décontenancés lorsqu'ils virent, pour la première fois depuis une décennie un hélicoptère en vol. Avant même d'avoir pu réagir, il furent tous à terre, morts ou mourants. Parmi eux, agonisant d'une balle dans la gorge, Rodrigue se demanda si il s'agissait d'un des gangs rivaux. Jamais il n'eut l'occasion de répondre à cette question, il expira dans un dernier râle étouffé par les flots de sang qui envahissaient sa bouche.

* * *

><p>La <em>République<em> était dans une impasse, une qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à surmonter. Le territoire de la République s'étendait nominalement depuis l'Océan Atlantique jusqu'à l'Oural, depuis le cercle polaire jusqu'à l'équateur. Un espace vaste, qui ne comprenait même pas l'autorité de fait qu'elle exerçait sur l'Extrême-Orient depuis l'Indus jusqu'à la mer de Chine et de la Mandchourie à l'île de Tasmanie. L'ensemble de ces territoires étaient divisés en dix-sept Chambres Sectorielles pour un total de quatre-vingt cinq régions et en quatre zones distinctes: la Zone Europe, la Zone Afrique la Zone Asie et la Zone Océanie. Ces quatre ensembles, les Zones, étaient pilotées depuis la _Pyramide_ et le _Ministerium_ qui donnaient les principales directives: en l'occurrence continuer l'effort de reconstruction et permettre la mise en place rapide des infrastructures nécessaires au bon développement de l'État et à la prospérité de ses citoyens. Et pourtant, en dépit de toutes les tentatives les plus sincères, cette reconstruction tant attendue était limitée par un problème de taille: Ses limitations en énergie.

Avant la Guerre Noire, toute l'économie, qu'elle soit réelle ou virtuelle était régulée sur une valeur et pesait de tout son poids sur elle: le pétrole. Les hydrocarbures constituaient avant la révélation de la magie la plus grande source d'énergie mais surtout la plus employée dans des champs aussi divers que variés. Des hydrocarbures découlaient toute l'industrie pétrochimique permettant la transformation en essence, mazout, kérosène; l'ensemble des véhicules de transport, aériens, routiers et maritimes dépendaient de l'acheminement et de l'utilisation des hydrocarbures en combustibles stables et transportables. De la même façon, toute l'industrie débouchant sur les plastiques, les circuits imprimés, les télécommunications, la haute ingénierie et l'industrie lourde nécessitait d'une façon ou d'une autre des composants issus de la pétrochimie. Depuis la construction jusqu'à agroalimentaire, sur toutes les chaînes de productions à tous les stades, le pétrole était requis pour faire fonctionner tous les systèmes. La société du village mondial n'existait que par l'abondance et l'affluence du pétrole.

Avec la révélation du monde de la magie, le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar et l'impensable avait eu lieu : la précieuse manne avait manquée. Simultanément, toutes les industries s'étaient stoppées, les communications s'étaient estompées, le développement humain s'était arrêté. Parce que la société mondialisée avait été incapable de diversifier ses sources d 'énergie elle s'était effondrée aussi vite que ses gouvernements avaient étés renversés par les foules subitement sans travail et affamées. Le charbon et l'énergie nucléaire n'avaient étés que des ressources de secours face à une telle situation et bientôt les centrales furent mises en veille de peur d'attaques des sorciers sur ces centres névralgiques. Enfin, le charbon vint, à son tour, à manquer de faute d'une réelle exploitation et le monde fut littéralement plongé dans le noir, l'électricité devenue un luxe avant de devenir un mythe.

La_ République_ devait refonder son économie sur une source d'énergie viable, rentable et abondante. A cet effet, elle avait mis la main sur les grands champs pétrolifères du Golfe Persique et du Caucase pour assurer son effort de guerre contre Liao Deng et permettre le maintient d'une force de frappe suffisante pour défendre des territoires situés de part et d'autre du monde et pourtant cela n'était pas suffisant. La _République_ ne devait pas retomber dans le piège des hydrocarbures, pas comme source principale d'énergie du moins. Le Gaz et le Pétrole continueraient à être exploités mais devait être circonscrits à des fonctions et des besoins spécifiques et ne devaient plus avoir l'importance qu'ils avaient eu aux dix-neuvième puis vingtième siècles. Il fallait repenser les sources d'énergie et trouver de nouvelles ressources viables sur le long terme, rentables et immédiatement disponibles. Cet objectif était aussi proche de l'ambition démesurée que de la science-fiction puisque Lord Harry ne prévoyait rien de moins que l'obsolescence du moteur à explosion.

Au contraire de l'Afrique de l'Asie et de l'Océanie, l'Europe disposait d'un parc de centrales nucléaires conséquent et relativement sur. En dépit de cet atout, le manque de techniciens compétents se faisait cruellement sentir et il était clair que la République ne pourrait pas compter sur une remise en route de ces outils pour alléger ses besoins en électricité. Pour l'instant, la seule source viable se trouvait dans l'énergie hydraulique, dans le solaire et dans l'éolien. Mais ces trois sources étaient relativement peu comparées aux besoins de la République aussi il fallait trouver de nouvelles alternatives et développer de nouvelles technologies.

A première vue, la solution la plus raisonnable aurait été l'installation massive de panneaux solaires thermiques et photovoltaïques dans les régions les plus ensoleillées de la République. Un premier projet de construction massif de champs de panneaux solaires dans le désert du Sahara avait d'ailleurs été envisagé par un groupe d'experts dépêché par le _département de l'énergie_ du _Ministerium_ en vue d'une réalisation en trois ans et avec un coût estimé à 756 millions de Crédits pour une production d'électricité estimée entre 3000 et 4500 milliards de Kilowatts sur cinq ans : approximativement la production annuelle d'électricité des Ex États-Unis avant la révélation de la magie.

Ce projet, cependant, avait dû être modulé par deux facteurs : D'abord, la fabrication de panneaux solaires requéraient une technologie bien au delà de ce que la République pouvait avoir pour le moment. Ensuite, la durée de vie de ces panneaux solaires dans un milieu désertique et sablonneux serait réduite suite à l'usure et à la corrosion engendrée par le sable soulevé par les vents. Le pire étant qu'une quelconque utilisation de la magie – y compris les runes de protection – était exclue dans la mesure où ces runes empêcheraient les panneaux solaires de fonctionner. Dans les faits, le retour sur investissement attendu de ces champs solaires n'excéderaient pas les 500 millions Crs sur quinze ans tout en estimant une perte sèche de 10 pour cent de l'énergie pendant le transport depuis les champs jusqu'à la République, sans parler du besoin régulier de renouvellement du matériel sur place estimé quant à lui a environ 335 millions Crs sur vingt ans.

Toujours dans l'optique d'une exploitation du désert, une autre idée avait été lancée et semblait bien plus prometteuse : Des _Champs de Condensation._ Le principe de fonctionnement était simple : Il s'agissait d'émuler le fonctionnement d'une turbine a eau classique à l'image de celles employées dans les centrales thermiques. Dans la forme, ces _Champs de Condensation_ ressembleraient à de grands et larges tubes de métal savamment disposés dans le sol. D'un rayon d'environ dix mètres, l'épaisseur des tubes serait creuse et veinée de canalisations remplies d'eau sous pression. Exposée au soleil, l'eau se réchaufferait augmentant encore la pression. Dans la partie centrale du tube, ces canalisations seraient reliées à la turbine par un système de valve s'ouvrant lorsque une certaine pression était atteinte. L'eau libérée brusquement feraient tourner la turbine créant de l'électricité qui serait recueillie dans un régulateur. Enfin, l'eau serait condensée naturellement en étant évacuée par des canalisation enterrées profondément dans le sol sous le tube avant d'être de nouveau exposé au soleil.

L'avantage de ce système était qu'il ne demandait aucun effort. Il n'y aurait aucune déperdition, à priori aucune maintenance et ce système était suffisamment simple pour pouvoir être installé rapidement et sans risques. L'eau tournerait constamment dans ces canalisations, la seule difficulté étant de faire en sorte que cette eau soit déminéralisée pour éviter les risques de calcaire. Par ailleurs, Les _Champs de Condensation_ fonctionneraient sur plusieurs circuits fermées pour maximiser la production et minimiser le risque d'accident. Au total, ce programme énergétique devait être constitué sur cinq ans pour un coût net d'environ 119 millions Crs. Les _Champs condensateurs_ seraient disposés sur une première portion de 125 kilomètres sur cinq cent mètres de large, le long de la chaîne de montagne de l'Atlas pour une meilleure exposition. Le résultat attendu de ce programme était d'une manne électrique d'environ 1500 milliards de kilowatts sur cinq ans, avec un retour sur investissement d'environ 650 millions Crs sur dix ans et une déperdition possible d'énergie pendant le transport réduit a 7 pour cent.

Si ce programme devait être réalisé il ne serait cependant pas le seul. Une autre piste avait été ouverte pour profiter au maximum de l'énergie éolienne. Le parc éolien en Europe était tristement pauvre. A la révélation de la magie la plupart des pays européens s'étaient mis d'accord pour créer un Parc éolien mais peu d'entre eux l'avaient réalisé. La région des Pays-Bas était largement en avance mais les travaux n'avait la plupart du temps pas été jusqu'à leur terme et étaient restés au stade de projet. Pendant la fin de la reconquête du continent pendant la Guerre Noire, Lord Harry avait eu un Quartier Général de Campagne sur les côtes de Hollande. Et il avait pu voir au large de grandes formes blanches tournoyantes avec fureur de jour comme de nuit. Sur le moment, il n'en avait rien pensé mais des années plus tard, pendant une réunion de travail avec les chefs des département du _Ministerium _consacrée à l'énergie, il s'était subitement demandé à voix haute où l'électricité produite pouvait bien aller puisqu'il n'y avait plus, au moment de la Guerre Noire, de réseau électrique à proprement parler.

La question était restée sans réponse et Lord Harry n'y pensa plus mais au printemps 2010, un projet de parc éolien de grande ampleur fût proposé pour résoudre le problème de la consommation d'énergie électrique. Une des particularités des côtes d'Europe Occidentale était dans la profondeur du fond marin. En effet sur toute la zone allant du sud de l'Irlande jusqu'au sud de la Bretagne, le fond marin excédait rarement les 200 mètres. Sur la Cote d'Écosse et jusqu'à 50 kilomètres au large le fond océanique ne dépassait pas les 100 mètres.

Avec l'aide de la magie, il n'était pas difficile de positionner des éoliennes à de telles profondeurs en dépit du manque de robots sous-marins normalement utilisés pour ces occasions. De plus les zones considérées étaient grandes, constamment exposées au vent et le matériel était suffisamment robustes pour supporter les éléments. Par ailleurs, là où les panneaux solaires ne pouvaient pas être renforcés par la magie runique ce ne serait pas une difficulté en ce qui concernait les éoliennes puisqu'un champs suppresseur de magie entourerait la turbine pour éviter les dysfonctionnements causés par la magie sur l'électricité produite.

Un plan de construction fût adopté en Avril 2010 par le _Ministerium_ et agréé par Lord Harry. Ce plan prévoyait une construction sur sept ans de dix neuf parcs éoliens répartis sur les côtes Atlantique depuis le sud de l'Île de Tiree en Écosse jusqu'à l'ouest de l'Irlande et du Sud de la Mer d'Irlande jusqu'au large de l'Île d'Ouessant. Ces parcs éoliens devaient a terme compter 150 000 éoliennes d'une puissance moyenne de 20 000 Kilowatts pour une production totale d'électricité attendu de 3 milliards de Kilowatts par ans à plein régime. Ce plan de construction s'étalerait sur deux ans pour un coût prévu de 75 millions Crs et une déperdition d'électricité pendant le transport estimée à 3 pour cent.

La troisième piste enfin, voulait profiter de l'énergie électrique présente dans l'air. C'était de loin le procédé le plus magique de tous en ce qui concernait l'obtention d'électricité. A l'époque du _Ministère de la Magie_, une branche magique avait été restreinte d'accès du fait de sa puissance : la magie élémentaire, aussi appelée _vieille magie_. Il s'agissait de tout un art utilisant les éléments comme source et comme finalité dans les manipulations magiques. En d'autre termes, la magie élémentaire se basait sur un élément pour le manipuler ou pour le transformer en un autre. Parmi le savoir qui avait été confisqué au fil des siècles par les autorités au pouvoir dans le monde magique, un des procédés les plus puissants de cette _vieille magie _était le savoir des _cercles élémentaires_.

Ces cercles allant du mètre au kilomètre, étaient constitués d'une dalle de pierre polie couvrant l'entièreté de la surface voulue et gravée de runes pour déclencher dans le cercle une manifestation d'un élément déterminé. Généralement utilisés pour conjurer du feu ou de l'eau, des chercheurs d'Azkaban avaient réussis a conjurer de la vapeur d'eau en modifiant légèrement l'utilisation des runes. A espace régulier et de façon concentrique, des pylônes rattachés au sol par des câbles en acier suspendait a plusieurs dizaines de mètres de sol un filet métallique. Utilisés dans des régions de haute altitude à température contrôlée, ces cercles pouvaient, si ils étaient utilisés convenablement, créer des nuages de la famille des Cumulonimbus autrement dit : des nuages d'Orage.

Le dégagement d'un éclair de foudre pouvait atteindre les 100 millions de Volts pour 50 000 ampères soit une production brut d'électricité d'un maximum de 5 milliards de kilowatts. L'objectif était de catalyser une partie de la décharge ce qui demandait là encore, une aide de la magie. Aucune technologie développée par l'homme ne pouvait assumer un tel déchargement d'électricité et d'énergie, pour ne pas parler de la chaleur déployée. La seule chose pouvant subsister dans ce genre d'environnement était justement la magie par une de ses propriétés les plus connues : son caractère isolant. En employant à l'intérieur du _cercle élémentaire _un autre cercle, cette fois ci isolant, on créait les conditions requises pour obtenir un environnement de maîtrise de la foudre, une foudre atténuée pouvant être récoltée par le système de filets. Dans ces conditions, le dégagement obtenu par un éclair de foudre atteindrait au maximum le million de Volt soit une production brut maximale d'électricité de 50 millions de kWa. Avec une déperdition de l'ordre de 35 pour cent pendant l'emmagasinage et une seconde déperdition d'environ 10 pour cent pendant le transport, la production d'électricité obtenue par un seul éclair pouvait atteindre 1 million de kWa.

Étant donné la nature des _cercles élémentaires_, on pouvait attendre jusqu'à 30 déchargements par jours soit une production annuelle d'électricité de l'ordre de 11 milliards de kilowatts par ans et par site de cinq cent mètres de diamètre. Une cinquantaine de lieux avaient été présélectionnés dans la zone Europe de la République, principalement dans les Alpes autrichiennes et les Carpates. La vraie concentration des ces cercles se ferait en Afrique équatoriale et dans le golfe de Guinée pour subvenir aux besoins de la reconstruction de la région. L'avantage principal de ce système était qu'il ne demandait pas un investissement trop important. En fonction du lieu, le coût d'un _cercle élémentaire _oscillait entre 300 000 et 500 000 Crs. Pour la construction d'un réseau viable de ces _cercles_, il faudrait approximativement 100 millions de Crs sur un an avec un bénéfice net prévu entre 350 et 550 millions de Crs sur trois ans par la production d'électricité.

Dans l'ensemble, la conjonction des trois projets devait assurer une production suffisante en énergie pour permettre la reconstruction et plus encore. Cette politique publique, couplée à la doctrine Volmikov en Afrique et à l'arrivée d'une monnaie viable en Europe devait permettre une croissance et une prospérité de la _République_ comme jamais auparavant. Ajoutant à cela la **politique de l'elfe **prévue par Lord Harry, la République serait stabilisée d'ici vingt ans au maximum.

* * *

><p>Jeudi 16 Septembre 2010, bureau du Premier Ministre, <em>Ministerium<em>, Lyon

Le premier ministre Henrik Van Der Oven soupira de dépit devant la masse des dossiers à traiter. Encore une nuit sans dormir, encore une nuit à veiller. Henrik était travailleur, il saurait finir ce qui lui était demandé mais tout de même, c'était sa troisième nuit blanche consécutive et sans magie pour l'aider autre que des potions revigorantes, il n'aurait pas pu y survivre. Henrik aurait bien demandé l'aide d'un assistant mais, comme à l'accoutumé, Lord Harry le lui avait refusé.

Henrik savait parfaitement que Lord Harry ne l'aimait pas. Si ce n'était du crédit qu'il avait auprès de Dame Fleur jamais il ne serait resté à son poste pendant aussi longtemps. Sa seule chance dans son malheur avait été la soudaine maladie de Dame Fleur. Lord Harry ne pouvait décemment pas changer de chef de l'exécutif en son absence sans passer pour un autocrate assoiffé de pouvoir. Et Henrik savait que son travail était exemplaire il était après tout entraîné pour cela même si jamais, il n'en dirait rien.

Henrik Van Der Over était un mystère, y compris pour lui-même. Docile et soumis, accommodant et à l'écoute, il avait tout du technocrate, compétent et dénué de la moindre originalité. Et telle était l'image qu'il voulait faire passer. Par deux fois dans sa vie il s'était mis, lui et ses qualités, en avant, et jamais cela ne lui avait réussi. Il savait que si il voulait survivre dans l'univers dans lequel il évoluait, il devait garder la tête froide et baissée/

Quoi qu'il en soit, Henrik assumait l'hostilité flagrante de la part de Lord Harry à son égard. Et si il n'avait pas accès à tous les dossiers dans la mesure où Lord Harry court-circuitait régulièrement son action, l'enjeu en valait tous les sacrifices et jusqu'à présent il n'avait commis qu'une seule erreur son manque de réactivité au moment de l'attentat de Novembre 2009 pouvait lui être reproché. Et il savait que Lord Harry le lui reprochait mais, fort heureusement, Dame Fleur était tombée dans le coma avant qu'il n'ait pu agir.

Très honnêtement, Henrik Van Der Oven ne savait pas si il souhaitait le rétablissement rapide de Dame Fleur pour qu'elle le protège de son époux où si il souhaitait au contraire que la situation se prolonge. Dans les deux cas, il devait faire preuve de la plus extrême précaution. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il gâche des années de travail pour le plus grand bien sur une simple erreur de jugement.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 20 Octobre 2010, 17H04, Base de la <em>République<em>, Amazonie continentale

Le Commandant Machenko regardait avec une certaine satisfaction l'escouade d'hélicoptères atterrir un à un dans la base. Des transports, les civils encadrés par les hommes furent rapidement acheminés vers la zone de quarantaine la seule zone opérationnelle de la Base avec les quartiers de repos des soldats et l'aérodrome. Ils y seraient confinés et examinés pendant une durée de quarante jours avant d'être transférés par avion militaire modifié sur les Îles Canaries pour y être pris en charge par le _Ministerium_.

Sur les cinquante-six missions qui avaient été effectuées depuis le début de l'opération un mois auparavant, une seule avait été un échec, et encore un échec partiel puisque, attaqués par une bande armée ils avaient dû laisser sur place l'équipe commando pendant trente heures avant de venir la récupérer, elle et l'ensemble des rescapés encore vivants : vingt-et-un sur les trente-cinq de départ. Cet accident avait eu lieu au tout début des opérations de sauvetage et avait permis de renforcer les protocoles d'entrée et de sortie des agents sur le terrain. De fait, depuis la mise en place de ces protocoles, aucun échec n'avait pu être déploré et tous les accrochages avec les seigneurs de guerre locaux avaient été gérés efficacement.

Regardant le soleil déclinant progressivement, le Commandant Machenko se demanda une fois de plus où pouvait se trouver _Dagan le dingue_. A son habitude, il était parti en solitaire en reconnaissance pour vérifier les endroits les plus susceptibles d'abriter les profils recherchés par la _République_. D'après ce qu'il savait, Dagan avait mis la priorité sur les établissements fédéraux des Ex-États-Unis pour récupérer le plus de documents et d'informations possibles. Lui même à la tête de la Base, Machenko ne savait pas en quoi consistait ces documents, Dagan les envoyant directement à Lord Harry via un canal privé. Machenko recevait ses cibles prioritaires depuis le bureau de Lord Harry et devait les traiter, en plus de toutes les zones qui lui sembleraient importantes.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Piotr Machenko. La construction de la base avançait bien et cela ne le dérangeait pas de recevoir ses ordres directement depuis le maître de la _République_. Sa plus grande peur était que l'existence de la Base soit découverte. Les _rescapés_ comme il les appelaient, constituaient un risque réel de voir l'ensemble de l'opération exposée au grand jour. Et si il savait qu'une telle situation serait a terme inévitable, il ne voulait pas voir ses hommes exposés à des foules en colère et, d'après la situation sur l'ensemble du continent Nord-Américain, sur armés.

Plus vite l'opération se terminerait, moins de risques il y aurait. Et pourtant la tâche semblait pharaonique. Organiser l'immigration de plus d'un million de personnes dans un délai de deux ans relevait du miracle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé un renforcement des effectifs et une multiplication des moyens à disposition :augmentation du nombre de moyens de transports, création d'un cordon logistique et mise a disposition d'un plus grand personnel médical et technique.

La réponse de Lord Harry avait été prompte et sans équivoque. _Continuez la mission dans les cadres fixés, utilisez tous les moyens et toutes les informations possible selon votre discrétion et tenez les quotas qui vous sont attribués, la République ne peut pas se démunir de plus de forces vives mais vous êtes libres de prendre toutes les dispositions qui vous sembleront judicieuses. Du matériel et des hydrocarbures vous seront prochainement envoyés. _Piotr Machenko avait comprit de nombreuses choses de cet ordre. D'abord que ses hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à agir sur le continent Américain. D'autres groupes avaient-ils la même mission que lui, les mêmes comptes à rendre ? Il n'en savait rien et c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il avait aussi acquis la certitude qu'il disposait d'une immunité complète pour tout ce qu'il entreprendrait pendant l'_opération Ours Blanc_. Enfin, cet ordre lui exposait sans détour qu'en dehors des ressources fournies par la _République_, toutes celles qu'il pourrait découvrir et qui ne constituerait pas un intérêt pour la _République_ lui appartiendrai en propre tant qu'il remplissait le contrat de sa mission. Le pillage de l'Amérique avait commencé.

* * *

><p>De son temps à Poudlard, Lord Harry avait développé une certaine affection et une vraie admiration pour les elfes de maison. Efficaces et discrets, puissants et rationnels, intrinsèquement obéissants, les elfes de maisons constituaient les auxiliaires de rêve que ce soit dans une maison ou ailleurs dans des taches précises. Le seul défaut que l'on pouvait leur trouver – outre leur sens esthétique déplorable – était qu'ils constituaient une espèce magique particulièrement limitée intellectuellement.<p>

Contrairement à une personne pieusement naïve comme Hermione Weasley, Lord Harry voyait très clairement le problème que posaient ces créatures. Imaginer un seul instant une armée d'elfes de maison semblait risible, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était probablement l'idée la plus redoutable que l'on pouvait avoir. Une armée d'elfes entraînés, endoctrinés et qui ne soit pas tenue par une quelconque forme de morale autre que la culture du chef serait certainement la vision la plus terrifiante que l'on pouvait imaginer du point de vue de la destruction potentielle qu'elle engendrerait. Si ils acquéraient une liberté et qu'ils venaient à y prendre goût, les elfes constitueraient une réelle menace pour les humains, probablement davantage que les Gobelins qui suivaient une vision bancale mais réelle de la notion d'honneur et de combativité. Les elfes de maison dans leur comportement, étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus du chaos dans le monde si l'on exceptait les lutins de Cornouailles. Leur puissance était suffisante pour faire d'eux des alliés précieux ou des ennemis terribles.

Lorsqu'elle avait prise Azkaban, la _République_ avait mis la main sur de nombreuses recherches faites par les mangemorts, notamment en ce qui concernait le lien unissant les elfes de maison à leurs maîtres. Et parmi les découvertes nombreuses sur la nature de ce lien, les mangemorts avaient principalement découvert comment le renforcer ou le briser entre un elfe et un humain. Le procédé était barbare, violent et mortel : un autre exemple de la folie meurtrière des suivants de Voldemort puisqu'il s'agissait – entre autres solutions possible – d'arracher directement dans la tête de l'elfe une petite glande où était stockée les informations relatives à l'identification de la signature magique du sorcier lié. Ils avaient même découverts comment lier un elfe à un lieu tant que ce lieu était puissant magiquement parlant et qu'un petit rituel magique était effectué pour transférer l'allégeance de l'elfe.

L'idée aurait pu paraître immorale voire abjecte mais dans l'esprit de Lord Harry des membres du _Ministerium_ et de la _Satis_ elle allait de soi. La population des elfes de maison avait dramatiquement chuté pendant la Guerre Noire. On estimait qu'il restait en Europe une dizaine de milliers d'elfes encore en vie et qui ne soient pas devenus fous après que leurs lien avec leur maître se soit brisé (une des conséquences de la fracture d'un lien pour un elfe). A ce rythme, il serait impossible de renouveler l'espèce qui disparaîtrait probablement dans le siècle si rien n'était fait. L'idée consistait à rassembler les elfes européens à les asservir à la _République_ mais surtout à mener une politique d'_élevage_ des elfes dans des espaces sécurisés où ils seraient « éduqués » depuis la naissance pour servir la _République_, les humains, et mettre leurs pouvoirs a disposition lorsque cela s'avérerait nécessaire.

A terme, l'objectif était d'avoir une masse de travailleurs docile, complètement sous la coupe de la République – qui en conserverait le monopole – et capable d'accomplir toutes les tâches dans certains domaines. Ainsi, l'agriculture par exemple serait entièrement gérée par les elfes et, comme l'agriculture comme la possession des elfes resterait un monopole d'État, la production de nourriture serait garantie et assurée, stabilisant définitivement les besoins de la_ République_ en la matière.

D'après le savoir – lacunaire – de Lord Harry et des autres dirigeants de la _République_, il fallait trois ans à un elfe pour atteindre l'age adulte. Après cela leur espérance de vie était d'une centaine d'années, en fonction de la puissance de leur maître qui leur fournissait une petite partie de leur magie en échange des services. Les recherches des mangemorts avaient démontrés qu'il existait un rapport proportionnel entre l'espérance de vie d'un elfe de maison et la puissance de son sorcier lié. Cette loi s'appliquait également avec les lieux auxquels ils pouvaient être liés.

Dans les faits, il existerait une « _borne _» à elfe par Secteur de la République. Cette « _borne _» serait directement administrée et gérée depuis la _Pyramide_ pour éviter que toute personne privée ne soit tentée de se lier à un elfe. La « _borne _» serait d'abord l'équivalent d'une pouponnière pour elfe ainsi que leur lieu de rattachement. Un certain quota d'elfe serait attribué par Secteur – n'excédant jamais le million d'individus – et serait modulable et fonction des besoins et des circonstances. Ainsi la _République_ assurerait la continuité de l'espèce, assurerait son contrôle et en limiterait le nombre, évitant de fait tout risque ultérieur. Cette **politique de l'elfe**, avait un premier but : assurer une base stable pour le renouveau de la _République _etrenforcer l'autorité de la _République_ dans l'ensemble des régions.

Les elfes de maison ne seraient pas employés dans les industries sauf exception pour permettre aux citoyens de la _République _de travailler et de relancer l'économie. Néanmoins, positionner des elfes fanatiquement fidèles à la _République_ (et accessoirement aux protecteurs-conjoints) partout dans les régions, pouvant se déplacer instantanément et discrètement fournirait une bonne base pour maintenir, solidifier et souder la _République_ autour de son centre.

Par ailleurs, l'emploi des elfes de maison permettrai un redressement rapide des services de communications, qui constituait un autre point faible de la _République_ en dépit de l'utilisation massive des différents réseaux encore opérationnels. Le _département des communications, des télécommunications et de l'information_ du _Ministerium_ avait pour double mission de ré-exploiter les réseaux laissés à l'abandon pendant la Guerre Noire et en constituer de nouveau pour permettre une transmission efficace des ordres et des directives dans tous les territoires de la _République_. Or si ce département avait réussi avec succès son premier objectif – allant jusqu'à réemployer les satellites mis sur orbite basse – la difficulté résidait dans la protection des lignes et dans le développement de nouveaux axes, notamment entre la zone Afrique et la Zone Océanie. Dans ce contexte les Elfes de Maison constituaient une alternative attrayante en attendant de mettre en place une infrastructure de long terme. Les Elfes pouvaient se déplacer rapidement et porter des messages en main propre, assurant ainsi une parfaite sécurité. Lord Harry lui-même avait une dizaine d'Elfes à son service, dédiés – entre autres – à ces taches.

Un programme d'élevage des elfes allait progressivement se mettre en place. Il fallait d'abord rassembler les quelques milliers de créatures encore en vie et dispatchées en Europe – où se trouvait la plus forte concentration d'entre eux – pour les rassembler dans des lieux sécurisés. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce programme ne serait délégué à aucun subalterne mais serait directement géré par Lord Harry et par lui seul. Le tout était de savoir si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 20 Octobre 2010, ruines du Pentagone, Virginie, Ex-États-Unis<p>

Le lieutenant Dagan avait une mission très particulière, une mission qui dépassait de loin ce que ses supérieurs directs pouvaient imaginer, une mission qui faisait de lui, la main gauche de Lord Harry. Juste avant d'intégrer l'_unité 081_, le lieutenant Dagan avait été invité à parler avec Lord Harry dans _le refuge_ des Alpes. Quelques heures après sa « mort » à Perth, il avait été transféré en Europe où une explication sommaire des raisons de son « exécution » lui avait été donnée. On lui avait ensuite livré un uniforme neuf et on l'avait informé qu'il devait rejoindre un Portoloin spécial qui le mènerai près du Protecteur-conjoint de la _République_.

_A peine arrivé, il avait été introduit dans un vaste salon lumineux, en pierre de taille où étaient disposés des tapis précieux devant un grand bureau finement ouvragé. Derrière ce bureau, dans un fauteuil aux larges accoudoirs, Lord Harry trônait, dégustant un spiritueux en lisant des cartes et ce qui semblait être des rapports de terrain. _

_Au garde à vous, Dagan avait attendu que Lord Harry le remarque, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. _

_« Repos soldat. Approchez vous. » Dagan s'approcha et se plaça, les mains dans le dos devant Lord Harry qui lut à voix haute un dossier posé sur le coin de son bureau._

_« -Sean Dagan, sergent chef de la Satis, mort au combat à Perth le 17 Février 2010. Il y a deux jours. Membre junior de la Résistance, participant à la bataille d'Édimbourg dans l'Armée du Nord, enrôlé dans l'armée de la République le jour de sa proclamation. Promu membre de la Satis, participe à l'action en Inde, avant d'être affecté à Rangoon comme agent de sécurité pour Fleur. Je me souviens. Commando de la Satis en Septembre 2009, est envoyé à Perth, participe au siège et y trouve la mort. Apprécié de ses camarades et de ses chefs, recommandé personnellement par le Protecteur-conjoint de la République pour un poste au Losange, à un frère aîné mort en 2004 et une petite sœur aujourd'hui fiancée à un de ses amis d'enfance. Pas de femme, pas d'enfants. Aujourd'hui-même sa famille – dont il n'a jamais été particulièrement proche – le pleure alors que l'on l'enterre dans son Irlande natale. Un parcours exemplaire pour un homme exemplaire. »_

_Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon alors que Lord Harry scrutait fixement le visage impassible du soldat en face de lui. Pendant une demi-minute aucun son ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que Lord Harry recommence à parler. _

_« -Sean Dagan, pour votre courage sous le feu de l'ennemi vous êtes aujourd'hui promu au rang de Lieutenant du Losange. En sortant de ce bureau vous recevrez vos décorations et les indemnités pour l'ensemble de vos années de service. Mais je doute que c'est ce que vous attendiez de ce rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Non sire. _

_-Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes devant moi aujourd'hui mais avant j'ai une question : pourquoi avoir pétitionné pour faire partie de ma garde rapprochée ? Et parlez librement, je ne veux pas formules de politesse habituelles. _

_-Je voulais me rendre utile sire. J'ai aimé être au service de Dame Fleur et je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux que ce qu'ont fait les membres de sa sécurité pendant l'attentat de Lyon sire. C'est... c'était un honneur pour moi d'être désigné pour sa protection et j'aimerais recommencer. _

_-Je comprends. Une attention louable d'un homme dévoué. J'ai effectivement besoin d'hommes et de femmes prêts à assumer des responsabilités et c'est la raison de votre présence ici aujourd'hui Sean. J'ai une mission à vous confier. C'est une mission à haut risque, de longue haleine et entièrement... amorale. _

_-Je suis à votre service sire. Quels sont vos ordres ? _

_-Que savez-vous de l'Amérique Dagan ? _

_-Que c'était un grand pays, très riche et qu'aujourd'hui il s'est effondré sire ? _

_-Juste sur le principe, erroné sur le détail. L'Amérique ne se rapporte pas à un pays Sean mais à un continent. Un continent qui, comme vous l'avez exposé, est en plein chaos aujourd'hui. D'après les rapports près de soixante-dix pour cent de la population est morte des guerres des épidémies de la famine et de la criminalité. Le continent est en ruine, les villes pour la plupart détruites, l'eau polluée, la terre contaminée. C'est une zone hostile, dangereuse et inhospitalière. Et c'est votre destination Lieutenant Dagan. Vous partez là bas pour une mission longue._

_-En quoi cela consiste sire ? Quels sont mes ordres ?_

_-Avant l'effondrement, le continent américain recelait de nombreuses richesses, une infrastructure efficace, des technologies et une industrie de pointe, des œuvres d'art uniques, des savoirs et des esprits brillants. Pour accomplir la reconstruction de la République, il nous faut ces ressources. Votre tâche est de les trouvés et de nous les envoyés. Plusieurs équipes vont être envoyées sur le terrain. Vous serez officiellement rattaché à une des unités qui se déplacent sur ce sol mais en réalité votre mission vous demandera d'être en lien avec toutes les équipes sur place. Vous dirigerez des équipes de reconnaissance du Losange, vous resterez invisible et en dehors de moi vous n'aurez de contact qu'avec vos équipes de patrouilleurs. _

_-Quels sont mes moyens sire ? _

_-Vous aurez sous votre commandement 1 200 hommes de la Satis. Vous dirigerez la tactique, votre supérieur organisera le renseignement. Vous le rencontrerez lors de votre débriefing dans quelques jours. Comprenez moi bien. Vous êtes sous les ordres directs de la Pyramide et le numéro 2 de la Satis aux Amériques. Vous ne répondez que devant votre supérieur hiérarchique et devant moi. _

_-Compris Sire._

_-Bien. Je voulais vous voir avant que vous ne partiez pour mettre un visage sur le nom et aussi pour vous assurer que je n'oublierai pas ce que vous faites pour moi. Dans deux ans tout au plus vous reviendrez ici et nous reparlerons de vos perspectives de carrières. Vous pouvez y aller. _

_-A vos ordre. Sire ? Si je peux demander ? Et si j'avais refusé ? _

_-Alors le cercueil que l'on enterre aujourd'hui aurait trouvé son contenu légitime. Vous pouvez disposer » _

Cette discussion était restée dans la mémoire de Sean Dagan. Il avait joué le rôle du soldat asocial au sein de l'_unité 081 _pour mieux espionner les membres des équipes. Il avait fait un bilan de leurs capacités et avait été en lien constant avec le groupe des officiers qui l'entourait pour les missions de reconnaissance de la _Satis._ Ainsi, il avait réussi sans difficulté à battre les braconniers de la forêt Amazonienne, non pas seul comme ses camarades auraient pu le croire, mais grâce à l'intervention de son équipe commando peu avant sa propre arrivée.

Dagan savait que les responsabilités qu'il avait était lourdes, et que l'échec n'était pas toléré. Il savait aussi que Lord Harry prenait un risque personnel en lui confiant cette tache a lui plutôt qu'à un officier plus expérimenté. Dagan ne savait pas pourquoi Lord Harry était prêt a prendre ces disposition mais il remerciait sa bonne étoile de l'avoir favorisé aux yeux de son maître.

Aujourd'hui Dagan fouillait avec les responsables du renseignement l'ancien site du Pentagone, à la recherches d'éléments et d'autres indices qui pourraient mener vers des renseignements ou des ressources au sens large capables d'aider la _République_. Il avait tout juste fini l'extraction des œuvres d'art et des bijoux des galeries et des coffres forts des banques New-yorkaises avant de venir ici : une des cibles prioritaires. Déjà la plupart des industries prioritaires de la côte Est des Ex-États-Unis étaient démontées par les hommes des _unités 045 _à _057 _sur la base des renseignements que Dagan et ses hommes avaient réussis à glaner. D'ici un an, lorsque ce travail serait terminé et que tous les aménagements auraient étés transférés, les _unités 100 _et _101_ détruiraient ce qui resterait de l'ancienne mégalopole de l'ancien pays le plus puissant du monde et la _République _pourrait croître sans la menace littérale d'un couteau plantée dans son dos.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 20 Octobre 2010, Département des Affaires Extérieures, <em>Ministerium<em>, Lyon

Le Cardinal Tibérias se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil, pris d'un frisson désagréable. Face à lui, dans la salle de réunion, son _collègue_, à défaut d'un autre terme lisait a voix haute les conclusions du rapport qu'ils avaient commandé sur la situation générale au Moyen-Orient : Et le résultat n'était pas brillant.

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lord Harry veut attendre avant de se lancer dans cette opération. Plus il perd de temps plus la situation sera difficile à gérer ! Je devrais partir sur place et entamer des négociations et au lieu de cela, je suis obligé d'attendre tranquillement ici ou de parler à ces barbares de FARC. Qu'est ce qu'il attend ? »

Najib Salim n'avait de toute évidence pas apprécié sa dernière mission en Amérique Latine l'année précédente. Depuis son retour il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne peste sur l'une ou l'autre des factions qu'il y avait contacté. Non pas que le Cardinal Antonio Tibérias aurait fait la moindre remarque de toute façon. Depuis son retour d'Espagne après la fin de la _secunda guerra civile_ entre les pro-monarchistes et les pro-républicains il en avait fait de même.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'il se rende vraiment compte de la situation Najib. Je suis d'accord qu'une action rapide s'impose, mais comment veut-tu présenter les choses ? Les légions sont toutes occupées, les territoires sont encore en chantiers, les administrations sont saturées. Tu le connais, il ne partira pas dans une guerre hasardeuse sans appuis et très franchement, à part de la bonne volonté quelles sont les garanties de victoire ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions mettre toute la _République _en alerte. Je te parles d'une action rapide, pas d'une guerre totale. Tu crois vraiment qu'une armée étrangère parviendrait à s'implanter sur une terre en plein Djihad ? »

Antonio Tibérias soupira de résignation. Le Département des Affaires Extérieures, ou D.A.E. dans le jargon du _Ministerium_ portait sur ses épaules la tâche la plus difficile et la plus ingrate de la _République_. Conçu comme un observatoire pour prévenir les menaces potentielles, le Département avait la double mission de gérer les relations extérieures – peu nombreuses – avec les autres États – rarissimes – et tous les autres groupes – foisonnants – d'importance régionale, mais aussi de prévoir le risque potentiel de voir ces menaces arriver jusque sur le sol de la _République_. Et parmi toutes les crises et toutes les difficultés surmontées, il en était une qui peinait à trouver une résolution : la question des religions.

« -Alors a quoi penses-tu ? Une action commando ? Contre qui ? Avec quoi ?

-Non, pas une action commando. Je propose de jouer le jeu des troubles. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen de calmer la région qu'en la dirigeant _volontairement_ vers la _République _? Il faut une figure de proue régionale, fidèle à la _République_, de confession musulmane, modérée, dotée d'un palmarès assez impressionnant pour fédérer autour d'elle. Et je crois que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut.

-Qui ? Toi ?

-Non pas moi. Le général Fâris Al-Zahiyour. Il à participé à la Guerre Noire et commande les Légions en Italie. Il est efficace, dévoué, très bonne connaissance des tactiques de guérilla – il à combattu _Cosa Nostra _après tout – assez ferme si on considère qu'il à déporté les rebelles siciliens sur les cotes baltes... il ferait un excellent leader au Moyen-Orient. En lui fournissant le financement et un cercle intérieur d'hommes entraînes et capable de veiller sur lui (et de le surveiller aussi) nous pourrions laisser la situation se résoudre d'elle-même avec un minimum d'efforts à fournir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Tu sais qu'avec ce genre de stratagèmes les leaders fantoches finissent généralement par prendre goût au pouvoir qu'ils ont, aussi illusoire soit-il. Regardes Liao Deng ou même, dans une certaine mesure Andrei Volmikov ? Je ne crois pas que Lord Harry se laissera reprendre à ce genre de jeu. Il y a trop de risques pour ce que cela coûte d'autant plus qu' Al-Zahiyour est _friable_. Il faut penser autre chose.

-Les chiites ne parleront qu'à un musulman Antonio. Ils ne traiteront qu'avec quelqu'un qui les comprend. Dans la _République_ il n'y a que deux personnes qui le soient et qui aient assez d'expérience pour être des émissaires écoutés et respectés dans des négociations : Fâris et moi. Soit on fait le choix de la sécurité diplomatique et on m'envoie moi avec tous les risques que cela implique, soit on fait le choix d'un déblocage progressif au mépris de la diplomatie et on envoie Al-Zahiyour. Je ne pense pas que Lord Harry acceptera que nous partions tous les deux à moins d'envoyer toute une armée pour nous escorter. C'est la seule solution possible. »

En temps de troubles, le peuple au sens large se tourne invariablement vers deux extrêmes dans sa pratique religieuse : un Athéisme de déni ou une dévotion exacerbée. Dans les deux situations, qui plus est en temps de danger immédiat – ce qui fut effectivement le cas pendant le règne de Voldemort – la raison passe souvent au second plan et les comportements les plus irrationnels prennent un sens nouveau. Alors, la fin justifie toujours les moyens, les actions les plus atroces sont commises au nom de Dieu, Allah, Yahvé ou d'une modernité qui les refusent au nom de l'ordre, c'est le chaos qui se déchaîne, un chaos qui provoque toujours un chaos encore plus grand.

A y regarder de plus près, Antonio Tibérias estimait que la _République _avait de la chance. Les plus hauts stades de l'Etat étaient assumés par les représentants des deux religions les plus répandues dans la _République _: le Catholicisme – qu'il représentait – et l'Islam que son _collègue_ et il fallait le dire, ami, Najib Salim représentait. Pour Tibérias, c'était, après toutes les horreurs de la guerre qui s'achevait, le signe le plus prégnant du divin et de son influence sur terre. Il n'avait jamais osé le demander, mais il était sûr que Najib pensait la même chose.

« -Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille mais je comprend la logique. Et que proposes-tu d'un point de vue strictement religieux ? Tu ne peux pas croire que la _République_ acceptera de traiter avec des salafistes ? Où cela nous emmène ?

-Au même point que toi avec l_'Opus Dei_ en Espagne. Il est inutile de se mentir, il y aura du sang versé. Le tout est de savoir en quelle quantité. Lorsqu'un corps est malade, on enlève le cancer pour sauvegarder ce qui peut l'être. Ce n'est pas moins vrai pour moi que pour toi. Le problème est que l'Islam à été dévoyé par des petits tyrans en quête d'un absolu qu'ils ne peuvent pas atteindre. Ce n'est pas l'Islam le problème. Tout comme ce n'était pas le Catholicisme qui posait problème en Espagne. La lecture qui ne permet ni tolérance ni patience ni foi en son propre besoin d'Allah pour concevoir l'absolu est le seul problème. Personne ne négociera avec les salafistes. L'enjeu est de leur briser le dos en écartant de leurs discours tous ceux qui y sont soumis. La plupart des fanatiques sont simplement des innocents aveuglés par une ignorance du sens profond des textes saints, une inculture et une rhétorique de _guerre juste_ dans laquelle ils sont plongés par les dignitaires salafistes. Il faut _prouver_ que c'est faux. Il faut agir et démontrer que ce n'est pas ainsi que se conçoit le monde contemporain. Mais l'Islam n'est pas la seule religion qui _pose problème_ n'est-ce pas ?

-Nos soucis sont différents. Ce ne sont pas les églises qui doivent être rebâties mais l'Église qui doit se reconstruire. La condamnation du dernier Pape , de la magie et des sorciers à été un coup fatal pour nous. L'assassinat de sa sainteté et la destruction du Vatican à été un vrai choc mais malheureusement pas imprévisible. Le problème est que, sans Pape, nous sommes condamnés : Le seigneur disait « _Tu es Pierre et sur cette pierre je bâtirait mon Église _» Le symbole sinon la foi de cette Église à été mis à bas. Je vois cela comme une punition divine pour nos péchés, c'est à nous de la reconstruire mais, j'ignore ce que sont devenus les cardinaux qui n'étaient pas à la Curie, j'ignore tout de la situation de mes anciens diocèses, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de décider ce qui est le mieux pour la sainte Église Catholique et Apostolique. Dans l'idéal j'aimerais un concile pour désigner le prochain Pape mais, que faire sans cardinaux, presque sans évêques et avec si peu de prêtres ? Je crois que la seule solution est demander l'aide de la _République_, mais comment sans que celle-ci ne soit accusée de favoriser la foi de l'un ou de l'autre ? C'est une question sans réponse et malgré mes prières je suis bien incapable de trouver une voie qui me semble juste.

-Je suis convaincu que tu y arriveras Antonio. Nous ne partageons peut-être pas la même foi, mais je peux compatir.

-Merci, cela me touche beaucoup mais je peux voir que toi aussi tu es troublé. L'idée des combats en terre d'Islam ?

-Aussi étrange et insensible que cela puisse paraître non. Pas particulièrement. Le G_rand Djihad _nous enseigne à toujours nous battre contre nous même et contre nos faiblesses et dans mon cœur je lis que l'homme est fait pour se battre et est d'une nature guerrière. Je ne renie pas la guerre, car je comprends qu'elle est inévitable. Non. Mon trouble est bien moins altruiste et porte sur Lord Harry.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai comme un... présentement. Les choses ne vont elles pas trop vite pour lui ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Quand je le regarde j'essaye de me souvenir de lui à la bataille de Londres. Il à tellement changé depuis ce moment, et aujourd'hui il est si seul. Dame Fleur dont on dit qu'elle à perdu une partie de sa mémoire, est au loin, presque exilée. Hestia Jones qui à transformée l'Angleterre en fief privé et maintenant cette nouvelle guerre qui se prépare. Je crains pour la _République_ si Lord Harry en venait à perdre le contrôle qu'il à sur lui. Si il venait a renoncer. Il n'y a plus personne pour le soutenir et la tâche est si grande. Parfois je me demande si le _Sénat _ne cherche pas sa mort en lui attribuant autant de pouvoir et de prérogatives. Peut-être veulent-ils l'exténuer pour le forcer à se retirer ?

-Une partie des sénateurs le croit certainement, mais je pense que la majorité d'entre eux ne se rendent tout simplement pas compte de ce que porte Lord Harry sur ses épaules. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux voudraient le voir sur un trône et je ne suis pas si loin de penser la même chose. Après tout, il assume une royauté de fait, quelle différence y aurait-il si il prenait définitivement le pouvoir. Il à prouvé qu'il pouvait l'assumer. »

Najib Salim soupira, lui aussi s'était posé la question, et comme auparavant il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner.

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait mais si je peux affirmer une chose, c'est que Lord Harry est un bon politique et un excellent tacticien. Si il fait ce qu'il fait, il doit avoir une raison de le faire et je ne serais pas étonné si il nous prenait tous de court comme il en à l'habitude... »

* * *

><p>En recevant les rapports hebdomadaire du <em>Ministerium<em>, Lord Harry avait rapidement compris que pour relancer l'économie, permettre un renouveau industriel et organiser la reconstruction il avait besoin d'ingénieurs, de scientifiques, de spécialistes, de chercheurs et d'enseignants. Une des facettes de la Doctrine Volmikov avait été justement de déterminer la valeur de ceux qu'elle employait pour optimiser ses rendements et accélérer la reconstruction. Néanmoins les massacres avaient bien souvent étés perpétrés en priorité contre les érudits, les lettrés et les savants accusés de tous maux et cibles les plus faciles car les plus isolées. Or le Ministerium avait déterminé que la proportion de spécialistes dans la République déterminerait la rapidité avec laquelle la reconstruction pourrait être achevée. Tout l'enjeu était donc d'obtenir rapidement des individus ciblés capables – contre des avantages – de permettre la remise sur pied de la République : C'était l'objectif de l'opération _Ours Blanc_.

Lord Harry était partit d'un constat simple : la plupart des massacres avaient eu lieu en Europe en Afrique et en Asie. Par ailleurs l'effet de _Brain Drain _ou _fuite des cerveaux_ avait eu lieu à destination des ex-Etats-Unis et du Japon. L'idée était donc d'organiser un rapatriement des individus classés comme intéressants et de leurs familles vers la République pour les faire travailler directement sous le Ministerium en s'assurant de leur offrir des conditions d'existence surpassant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir jusqu'alors. Il s'agissait purement et simplement de « vol de potentiel » et aucun état ni aucun groupe se réclamant d'un état ne pouvait cautionner de tels agissements. C'était pour cette raison que Lord Harry avait organisé en secret la fondation de larges bases camouflées au lieux les plus reculés du continent Américain, comme des avant-postes ou des bases retranchées pour cette opération de grande envergure.

Depuis deux mois qu'il avait donné ses ordres, Lord Harry avait vu les avancées spectaculaires de l'opération _Ours Blanc_. En attendant la fin des aménagements, il avait d'abord s'agit d'une vaste campagne _de recrutement_ dans des zones ciblées pour vanter les mérites de la République, sa qualité de vie, son dynamisme et le respect de la vie de ses citoyens. Cette phase avait été directement orchestrée par le commandant Machenko et ne touchait que quelques sites pour affiner le _protocole d'extraction_ des hommes sur le terrain. Lorsque les bases seraient achevées, une campagne de masse serait lancée et on espérait voir transiter plus d'un million d'individus dans le_ réseau de_ _l'Ours Blanc_ avant d'arriver dans la _République_, comme Élis Island avait été un point de transit du temps des exodes vers le nouveau monde.

Si les choses se passaient comme prévu et que le programme arrivait à son terme, le temps de reconstruction et de normalisation de la _République_ passerait de trente à quinze ans, avec la possibilité de voir émerger une nouvelle élite, capable de former la suivante dans un système éducatif repensé et congloméré.

Une autre préoccupation sur le long terme de Lord Harry et de Henrik Van Der Oven était dans la stratégie à employer pour maintenir la population dans une coopération optimale avec les autorités. Il était un fait connu qu'un peuple sans espoir était un peuple dont la révolte est à venir. Et si cet espoir pouvait exister au niveau de la qualité de vie, de l'alimentation ou de la protection sociale et économique, il en va toujours différemment d'un strict point de vue politique ou même culturel : D'où la nécessite actuelle de détourner le regard du grand public des soucis du quotidien.

_Panem et circenses_. Telle était la formule consacrée. Elle nulle part ailleurs aurait-elle pu mieux s'appliquer et avec autant de justesse car là où il avait au départ s'agit d'une critique du _bonheur_ de la population par un nivellement vers le bas et une exposition à des moyens de détournement le regard des problèmes et des insuffisance du pouvoir en place, ce devait être aujourd'hui un moyen de rassemblement et l'occasion de faire _corps_ avec cette nouvelle conception de l'Etat qu'était la _République_.

Cette politique de mise en place d'une _culture publique_ s'était déjà démontrée dans la large production puis diffusion de postes de radio et de télévisions qui retransmettaient tant les informations diffusées par le _Ministerium_ que de la musique ou des pièces de théâtre. Une série de mesures prises pendant la Guerre contre Liao Deng par Dame Fleur avait remis à jour les clubs sportifs et certaines compétitions. Par ailleurs de nouveaux jeux, les _Jeux Magiques _avaient été mis en place dans une optique de promotion et de banalisation de la magie dans la société.

Le principe était simple. Faire participer des sorciers et organiser des exhibitions dans certains concours pour déterminer un ou de vainqueurs. Retransmis à la télévision ce _Jeux Magiques_ s'étalaient au rythme de quatre par ans, à savoir les _Jeux de printemps_, _Jeux d'été_, _Jeux d'Automne_ et _Jeux d'hiver_. Chacune de ses déclinaisons avait ses propres particularités pour permettre un renouvellement et un distraction constante pour la population. _A destination de la population magique, un équivalent des Jeux Magiques_ vantait les mérites de la technologie et des sciences non-magiques, en les comparants a ce que pouvaient faire les mages et sorciers.

L'objectif était de créer une culture populaire commune entre les deux communautés, combattre l'ignorance qui constitue toujours la base des haines et des rancunes et permettre la diffusion d'une propagande douce de promotion de la _République_ comme seul ensemble capable d'apporter la paix et la sécurité sur tous les continents et entre toutes les communautés. Une entreprise à long terme venait tout juste d'éclore.

* * *

><p>Jeudi 21 Octobre 2010, Résidence d'été des Protecteurs-conjoints, Castello nuovo, Île de Capri<p>

Harry était arrivé au _Castello nuovo_ quelques jours auparavant. Il avait délégué les affaires courantes à Hestia Jones et – à son grand mécontentement – Henrik Van Der Oven pour prendre quelques jours en paix avec Fleur et Hadrien. Les affaires de l'Etat le fatiguait chaque jour davantage et il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de revoir sa famille et de passer du temps avec les siens.

_Harry, juste Harry_. Ce vœu qu'il avait innocemment énoncé lors de son arrivée dans le monde magique devait être prémonitoire de ce qu'il continuait à vouloir après toutes ces années à assumer les charges les plus lourdes et les responsabilités les plus pesantes. Il espérait encore – moins candidement peut-être – qu'ici, dans ce nouveau chez-lui qui lui avait été offert, il pourrait profiter de cet anonymat virtuel, cette impression de normalité qu'il avait toujours voulu et qu'il n'avait jamais atteint, ou jamais su atteindre d'après les mots de feue la famille Dursley.

_Harry, juste Harry_. Combien de gens auraient pu penser qu'un jour, _le petit Harry_ se trouverait là où il était aujourd'hui ? Combien auraient pu imaginer qu'un jour il présiderait à la destinée de foules innombrables ? Combien pour croire en lui en ses capacités et en sa parole ? Dans ses victoires successives, Harry se sentait avant tout et par devers tout, incroyablement seul. Et ce sentiment de solitude n'avait fait que se renforcer à force de trahisons, de pertes, de faux-semblants et de doutes.

Depuis le balcon, Harry regardait la mer calme en ce début d'après midi. Le temps était encore chaud et sec, le vent soufflant en rafales ébouriffait un peu plus ses cheveux et faisait voltiger sa chemise négligemment mise. Détournant le regard de l'horizon et de ses soucis, Harry posa les yeux sur Fleur, a moitié dénudée sur le lit de leur chambre. Vérifiant une dernière fois d'un sort qu'ils n'étaient ni épiés ni écoutés par qui que ce soit, Harry se décontracta pour de bon et vint s'asseoir auprès de la mère de son enfant endormi dans un landau tout à côté.

« -Encore combien de temps Harry ? Combien de temps devrons nous jouer cette mascarade ?

-Plus très longtemps. Hermione fera son office, les masques ne tarderont pas à tomber.

-Je suis fatiguée Harry. Tu m'avais promis qu' après la guerre tout serait fini.

-Et la guerre n'est pas finie Fleur. La Guerre pour la Magie vient de commencer. Bientôt notre ennemi va se dévoiler, mais après cela, après cela mon amour, nous seront en paix et nous pourrons vivre, enfin. »

Harry et Fleur s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de tourner les yeux vers leur fils qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Harry pria de tout son cœur pour qu'enfin, la prophétie qui avait réglée sa vie, s'accomplisse. Pour qu'enfin, il puisse mettre un terme à la vie du vrai _seigneur des ténèbres _et que le monde connaisse enfin la paix.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit chapitre qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, présage de pas mal de mouvements pour l'avenir. Pour répondre aux reviews :<strong>

**Gilderien**, merci pour le compliment, ça me fait très plaisir. Comme tu le soulignes, je tâche de m'attacher au coté « humain » et c'est précisément cela que je vais développer dans les prochains chapitres.

**Sanguinbuveur **: Désolé, mais Jack Bauer est parti en vacances, il reviens de temps en temps mais faut pas trop lui en demander... Pour répondre a la review, si tu lis bien les dialogues j'ai répondu à la question de savoir comment Harry réagit face au _cadeau de Capri_. Pour Hermione et Ron, n'aie crainte, je parlerai beaucoup d'eux dans le prochain chapitre.

**Sleiwd** : Heureux de voir que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture, ce me fait très plaisir d'entendre ce genre de réaction – et ça booste pas mal mon égo mais il ne faut par le dire – j'espère continuer à te satisfaire en ce qui concerne le mélange magique/non-magique. Il va y avoir beaucoup d'intrigues politiques comme tu dois t'en rendre compte si tu lis en détail ce chapitre : j'ai presque donné une grosse clef de lecture à deux moments dans ce chapitre. Merci, enfin, pour l'encouragement pour Sciences-po, je ne sais pas ce que donnerons les résultats mais je l'ai passé et c'est déjà ca...

**Black Jo** : Androméda Tonks va avoir un grand rôle dans cette histoire histoire et sauf imprévu tu risque de la revoir d'ici peu de temps. Charles sera important mais pour le moment il n'est rien, c'est comme pour tout il faut du temps pour que les choses se fasses et n'oublie pas que Charles est un fidèle parmi les fidèles de Lord Harry – qu'il voit comme une figure paternelle – et Dame Fleur qu'il voit comme une tante rigide mais gentille. Tu verras que le Gouvernement Fantôme va prendre un très grand rôle assez vite...

Merci à **Ronald 92 **toujours présent

Si vous voulez voir des choses apparaître dans cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ferais ce que je peux pour vous satisfaire. En attendant bonne lecture ( bonnes reviews) et à très bientôt,

Amicalement

Sampaad


	14. Chapitre X: Un jeu d'échecs

**Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. Comme d'habitude c'est dommage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10: Un jeu d'échecs <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 22 Octobre 2010, Résidence des protecteurs-conjoints, Castello Nuovo, Île de Capri<span>

En aucune manière, Harry James Potter n'était un mystique. Il ne croyait pas particulièrement en des prédictions censées déterminer le futur, il ne croyait pas vraiment non plus en une main mise du temps par le destin, le _fatum_, ou tout autre force supérieure dictée par un être transcendant. Pour lui, la vie et les actions des uns et des autres dépendaient de la volonté de chacun, de ses capacités et de sa foi en ce qu'il faisait. Harry savait qu'il ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans sa croyance, la plupart de ses plus proches conseillers adhérant eux-même à une foi ou à un courant de pensée. Et pourtant, malgré cette conviction, il pouvait voir les signes de temps sombres à l'horizon.

Ces considérations prenaient leurs sources dans un fait magique unique : la _prophétie _qui le concernait et qui avait jadis été conservée au département des mystères du ministère de la magie britannique. Malgré toutes ses récriminations, Harry ne doutait pas de sa validité. Il savait que les prophéties étaient rarissimes et qu'il n'existait pas plus d'une dizaine de prophètes par génération dans le monde. Le simple fait d'avoir été témoin de l'énonciation d'une prophétie était un honneur, car cela dénotait d'une _faveur_ faite par la magie à celui qui la recevait. A ce titre, Harry avait été particulièrement favorisé puisqu'il avait été le sujet de l'une d'entre elles et qu'il avait été le destinataire d'une seconde. Et si subjectivement l'importance de la première était supérieure à l'importance de la seconde, Harry avait fini par comprendre, à force de nuits passées à se remémorer les événements, que c'était finalement faux et que les prophéties étaient par nature, des déclarations faites par la magie elle-même pour souligner l'existence inévitable de moments charnières et à l'influence conséquente, et souvent bien plus qu'on ne veut le voir.

Ainsi, la prophétie qui se référait à la naissance d'Harry et à son pouvoir de destruction du _seigneur des ténèbres_ ne constituait pas en soi une nouvelle, mais une simple constatation d'un événement futur inévitable faite par une magie omnisciente et éternelle. L'ampleur de cet événement dépassait de très loin un hypothétique duel épique entre deux personnages forcément opposés, celle d'une opposition subjective entre le bien et le mal ou entre le juste et l'injuste, dans un sursaut héroïque et dramatique où, au moment ultime, le tout pour le tout serait joué lors d'un échange de sortilèges surpuissants et symbolisant le caractère profond des lanceurs respectifs. Bien sur, cela pouvait arriver et c'était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé dans l'Histoire mais cela ne constituait pas le cœur du problème.

Pour comprendre une prophétie, il ne fallait pas seulement décrypter les mots, mais aussi le sens de ces mots pour son récepteur. Ainsi par exemple, si la prophétie « _Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche _» avait été faite à Dumbledore ou a un de ses subalternes pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, cette prophétie se serait référée, pour eux, à Grindelwald étant donné qu'il portait le titre de _Seigneur des ténèbres _dans l'esprit de Dumbledore ou de ses aides. De la même façon, la prophétie à laquelle Harry avait lui-même assisté pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard agissait en fonction de sa compréhension. Après avoir entendu « _Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître.__Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau _» Harry, ne connaissant que lui, avait immédiatement songé à Voldemort. Non pas parce que Voldemort était LE _seigneur des ténèbres_, mais parce qu'il était dans l'esprit d'Harry. Une prophétie, même la plus sibylline était toujours compréhensible par son destinataire, sa complexité était dans les sens cachés qu'elle recouvrait.

Cette nuance était précisément ce qui expliquait la plupart des événements survenus entre 1980 et 2010 et la non réalisation de la prophétie jusqu'à présent. Et cela pour une simple raison : Dans l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore, Tom Elvis Jedusor n'avait jamais été le _S__eigneur des Ténèbres. _Un homme dangereux ? Oui. Un homme instable ? Oui. Un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et doté d'un ego démesuré ? Oui mais avant tout, un ancien élève à qui il avait présenté le monde de la magie. Pour Dumbledore, Tom Jedusor, même transformé en le monstre qu'était Lord Voldemort, ne constituait rien d'autre qu'un ancien élève qui avait, selon ses propres mots « _fait tous les mauvais choix _». Jamais, Albus Dumbledore ne s'est senti menacé par Voldemort. Jamais il n'avait considéré que Voldemort pouvait gagner, son seul problème était d'éviter au maximum les bains de sang. Harry l'avait lui aussi compris, sur le long terme Voldemort, même doté de la plus grande armée jamais constituée, était condamné à l'échec parce que son plan et ses objectifs finaux constituaient en eux-même une contradiction : et un _Seigneur des ténèbres_ n'est pas contradictoire. Il est absolu.

La difficulté était donc de savoir à qui pouvait penser Dumbledore lorsque il pensait au _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Difficulté d'autant plus accentuée que Dumbledore était mort et que rien ne personne ne pouvait révéler ce qu'il pensait au moment d'énonciation de la prophétie. Un hypothétique tableau de lui ne ferait rien avancer non plus. Ce n'était après tout qu'une emprunte, un simulacre d'un personnage disparu. Une chose était claire cependant : Voldemort n'était pas un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Il n'en partageait presque aucun caractère. Voldemort était impulsif là où un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ était patient. Il n'avait jamais supporté les moindres délais, allant jusqu'à punir ses minions pour des retards qui étaient dû à sa mauvaise gestion et à son manque d'organisation. Il avait foncé tête baissée dans tous les pièges qui lui étaient tendus, sans la moindre hésitation, sans la moindre réflexion et sans la moindre méfiance. Aveuglé par son ego, Voldemort n'avait fait qu'agir à sa guise, selon son propre conseil et sa propre lecture des événements et de son environnement là où toute personne un tant soit peu intelligente aurait croisée les informations pour avoir une meilleure grille de lecture et donc, une action plus efficace.

Voldemort était immanquable là où un _Seigneur des Ténèbres _était invisible. Jamais il n'avait fait le moindre effort pour cacher ses idées, ses plans, ses projets à court terme comme à long terme. Il avait été visible et bruyant faisant régulièrement la première page des journaux pour ses nouveaux massacres et pour son comportement complètement erratique, là où un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ plongeait dans la foule, ne se montrait pas, cachait son jeu et ses ambitions. Même au niveau physique, Voldemort avait été une caricature repoussante d'homme, affichant ses « intentions maléfiques » comme l'écrivit un jour la Gazette du Sorcier. Dans sa gestuelle, dans son habillement, dans son maniérisme, il n'y avait aucune trace de séduction, aucune trace de subtilité ou de tact. Juste un ensemble noir, maléfique et grossier. La pitoyable conséquence d'un laisser-aller et d'une corruption par la magie noire là où un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ est un maître de la magie noire.

Voldemort était un brutal, là où un _Seigneur des Ténèbres _était subtil. Sa violence et ses crachats de haine peinaient à cacher une vérité affligeante : Leur seul but était de justifier le parcours et le comportement d'un homme perdu dans un cercle vicieux et qui ne trouvait comme moyen d'affirmer son existence que l'expression brusque et la douleur qu'il pouvait apporter. Un _Seigneur des Ténèbres _quant-à-lui manipulait la violence et la haine pour servir ses but. Jamais il n'y succombait et jamais il ne s'y arrêtait. La violence, la haine et toutes les autres émotions n'étaient qu'un moyen, là où pour Voldemort, ils avaient été une fin. A ce titre, Voldemort était un homme moral : sa morale lui dictait son comportement. Un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ n'était pas touché par la morale : juste par les conséquences que celle-ci pouvait avoir sur son environnement et ses objectifs.

La critique de Voldemort comme étant le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ pouvait continuer pendant longtemps. Il avait été _orgueilleux_ quand un seigneur des ténèbres donnait une _apparence d'humilité_ il avait été _insultant_ quand l'autre était _flatteur_, entouré d'une horde d'_incompétents_ quand un seigneur des ténèbres n'avait à son service qu'une poignée de serviteurs _extrêmement compétents_, _visiblement_ _dangereux_ quand le second _semblait inoffensif_, la liste continuait à l'envi. Mais le plus grave dans tout cela était que la suite de caricatures de seigneurs des ténèbres, depuis Grindelwald jusqu'à Voldemort avait fait croire qu'ils étaient les véritables Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Or, comme l'avait dit Baudelaire, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs coûté la vie : « _La plus belle des ruses du Diable est de vous persuader qu'il n'existe pas_ ».

Harry avait compris que Voldemort n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cela d'abord à cause d'un petit indice : Albus Dumbledore l'avait toujours appelé « _Tom _». Un second indice lui était venu en repensant à la débâcle du département des mystères : Sur l'étiquette présentant l'orbe contenant la prophétie, il était indiqué « _Le Seigneur des ténèbres et ? Harry Potter _». Pourquoi ne pas donner les deux noms des deux protagonistes de la prophétie ? L'identité réelle de Voldemort était connue par le ministère de la magie, les Sang-Purs savaient tous qu'il n'était qu'un sang mêlé. Certains de ses mangemorts avaient été d'anciens camarades de classe. Tom Jedusor avait dû utiliser un pseudonyme pour cacher médiocrement sa non appartenance à l'élite des Sang-Pur britanniques. Enfin, le dernier indice, et le plus flagrant d'entre eux, était l'utilisation des Horcruxes par Voldemort.

Les Horcruxes étaient un moyen brutal, grossier et flagrant pour garantir sa propre vie. Exposer son âme, la substance qui fait d'un être ce qu'il est pour se prémunir de la mort était exactement ce qu'un _Seigneur des Ténèbres _éviterait de faire. Diviser son essence signifie l'exposer et donc, la rendre vulnérable. Harry le savait parfaitement puisqu'il avait fait lui-même une chasse réussie contre les Horcruxes, arrivant à extraire celui qui se trouvait en lui quelques mois avant la bataille de Londres. Le procédé était _maléfique_, oui, _peu connu_, également, mais faisait tristement état de la pauvreté intellectuelle de celui qui tentait une telle chose. Par définition, un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ n'a pas besoin de ce genre de stratagèmes pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne se place jamais en position d'être menacé par quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ avance masqué, et ce masque est son arme la plus puissante et la plus dévastatrice.

Quant à se prémunir de la mort... il existait de nombreux moyens de le faire pour quelqu'un de suffisamment intelligent et de suffisamment raffiné pour déjouer la menace qu'elle constitue. D'autant plus que l'espérance de vie des sorciers dépendait largement de leur puissance magique et le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ étant un individu particulièrement puissant, la mort ne devait pas figurer dans la liste des défis les plus pressants à relever. En bref, le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ était un individu raffiné, intelligent, séduisant et d'une dangerosité qui n'avait d'égal que sa capacité à se camoufler. D'une puissance rare, il était avant tout un maître manipulateur qui utilisait des intermédiaires pour faire avancer ses plans et qui n'hésitait devant rien pour parvenir à ses buts.

Avec une telle définition on aurait pu croire que le mieux placé pour être le _Seigneur des ténèbres_ aurait été Albus Dumbledore. Il n'en était rien. Une loi peu connue mais existante en matière de prophétie était qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être divulguées par un prophète à un des acteurs directement désignés par elles. Même si il n'en savait rien, Harry estimait que c'était pour la magie une façon détournée de faire œuvre d'une certaine neutralité. Oh bien sur il existait des moyens de contourner cette règle. La prophétie entendue par Harry pendant sa troisième année ne le désignait pas directement mais il était clair qu'il était partie intégrante des événements. De là à dire qu'il était favorisé par la magie parce qu'il avait été prévenu par voie directe par la magie, il n'y avait qu'un pas : qu'Harry s'était bien gardé de franchir.

Ni Fleur, ni Harry ni leurs agents n'avaient réussis à identifier le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _avec certitude_. _Quelques idées de noms avaient bien retenues leurs attentions mais elles s'étaient toujours avérées pourtant ils savait qu'il sévissait, qu'il manipulait et qu'il tuait. C'était le seul moyen d'expliquer le comportement si contradictoire d'Henrik Van Der Oven et d'une partie des membres du _Ministerium_. D'une façon ou d'une autre Henrik, autrefois leur ami, était tombé dans des filets tissés par un ennemi bien plus redoutable que Voldemort ou Liao Deng. Les Protecteurs-conjoints étaient conscients qu'ils étaient épiés, espionnés et que l'on tentait de les manipuler. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient laisser croire tous les tourments qu'ils avaient fait semblant d'endurer depuis près de quatre ans.

Harry et Fleur avaient fait semblant de prendre des chemins différents. Ils avaient montés une série de stratagèmes pour noyer cet ennemi invisible dans un flot de fausses informations. La mise en minorité d'Harry au début de la Guerre contre la Horde par l'équipe dirigeante de la _Pyramide_ n'avait été qu'un coup de bluff pour faire croire aux espions infiltrés dans les rouages de la _Pyramide _et du _Ministérium_ que l'un et l'autre étaient isolés l'un de l'autre, là où en réalité, ils avaient maintenus une liaison contente, notamment par le biais de Gustav qui avait relayé des informations (les lettres rouges) et des portoloins (les lettres blanches).

Par ce stratagème, ils avaient pu prendre de court un certain nombre d'espions infiltrés dans les rangs de la _République_, notamment Andrei Volmikov une fois qu'il eut fait la preuve de sa collusion avec l'ennemi. «_ La République a besoin de ses leaders réunis _» Avait-il dit pendant une réunion du conseil restreint de Fleur. Clairement une tentative de rassembler les deux chefs de la République dans un même lieu pour que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _puisse agir à sa guise ailleurs. Cette spéculation s'était révélée exacte lors de l'interrogatoire de Volmikov quelques mois plus tard.

De la même façon, l'ensemble des _preuves_ mettant en avant l'infidélité de Fleur avait été un coup monté pour faire croire en une désunion de plus en plus grande entre les protecteurs-conjoints. Le pari était risqué parce qu'à la moindre erreur le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _verrait le pot aux roses, mais tout avait admirablement fonctionné. Les trois amants supposés de Fleur expliquaient tant le comportement d'Harry pendant la Guerre contre la Horde vis-à-vis de Liao Deng, au sein de la _République_ vis-à-vis de Fleur et dans le futur vis-à-vis des institutions policières et judiciaires.

Faire croire que Liao Deng était un de ses amants était probablement le plus grand coup de génie de Fleur. Avec cette simple information, la hargne d'Harry dans sa traque de Deng prenait un sens nouveau. Cela justifiait du coup de filet manqué à Rangoon en 2009 et de la conquête de l'Océanie depuis la bataille de Perth jusqu'au bombardement de Sydney. Deng ayant été secrètement un fidèle de Fleur – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retourné par Van Der Oven avant que celui-ci ne soit à son tour corrompu par le _Seigneur des Ténèbres –_ ce dernier n'y verrait que du feu. Quand le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ mettrait la main sur cette information, il verrait le coté _passionnel _de la traque de Deng et serait moins vigilant quant au coté purement politique et donc, il n'aurait pas une bonne vue d'ensemble de la Guerre contre la Horde, ce qui l'amènerait à faire des erreurs.

Faire de Bill Weasley le second amant était plus pernicieux encore parce que ce choix lui coûterait la vie. Mathias avait placé par légilimancie de fausses informations dans l'esprit de Bill pour lui faire croire qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Fleur après la fuite de la famille Weasley. De cette manière, lors de son interrogatoire, il finirait par avouer _tout ce qu'il savait avoir fait_ ce qui rendrait encore plus crédible l'infidélité de Fleur et donc, ferait croire au _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ que par jalousie, Harry avait fait exécuter Bill. Pour cela le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ avait besoin d'un informateur privilégié, informateur qu'Harry avait rapidement identifié : Ginny Weasley.

Dès qu'elle était apparue et qu'elle avait racontée son histoire à Calcutta, Harry avait compris qu'elle était la pièce manquante de ce puzzle de faux-semblants et d'illusions. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait croisée le chemin non pas de Liao Deng comme elle l'avait affirmée, mais du _Seigneur des _Ténèbres en personne. Harry connaissait trop bien Liao Deng pour savoir que jamais il ne se serait comporté en gentleman face à une captive belle et soumise. Pendant la traque de Deng, il avait eu de nombreuses preuves l'accusant de violences sur des femmes et il avait également vérifié un certain nombre de témoignages par légilimancie. Toute la question consistait à savoir si elle était consciente de l'identité de son sauveur ? Harry ne le savait pas mais il savait qu'elle lui transmettait des informations. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait été assignée à l'interrogatoire de son frère. Il fallait qu'elle puisse raconter de première main ce que Harry faisait subir et les raisons de sa cruauté envers son « _Traître de frère _». De cette manière le _Seigneur des Ténèbres, _ne doutant pas du piège resterait focalisé sur le troisième et dernier amant.

Pour faire connaître le dernier amant au _Seigneur des Ténèbres_, il fallait un point de départ :La maison en Corse. Elle avait été choisie pour son isolement, ce qui rendrait plus crédible l'histoire de l'infidélité de Fleur, cachée au fin fond du maquis. C'était là qu'étaient entreposées les _preuves_ que _découvrirait _Harry à un moment ou à un autre. Lorsque Bill avouerait avoir eu une relation là bas, il ne ferait aucun doute que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _enverrait ses agents, à commencer par Ginny pour fouiller l'endroit à la recherches d'indices. C'est là qu'ils découvriraient un album photo et l'existence du troisième et dernier amant.

Ce troisième amant avait une caractéristique : Il était mort. Pour être plus précis il un de ces innombrables civils qui était tombés pendant le siège de Paris. Mort sous les seuls yeux de Fleur et d'Harry, ils avaient établis, après une enquête minutieuse, que c'était un homme sans famille, sans amis, tombé comme un anonyme et enterré comme tel. Rien qui pourrait le faire reconnaître par qui que ce soit, y compris avec des recherches ultérieures approfondies. L'idée était donc la suivante :Harry allait lancer discrètement une chasse à l'homme en utilisant les photos trafiquées qu'il avait _découvert_ dans la maison Corse. Il ferait croire qu'il allait éliminer ce _rival_ par vengeance. Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _ne manquerait pas une telle occasion de se rapprocher des Protecteurs-conjoints et d'une façon ou d'une autre il interviendrait, soit pour faire apparaître des preuves soit pour tenter de manipuler la situation à son avantage. Dans tous les cas, Harry et Fleur ne manqueraient pas de remarquer les modifications par rapport à la situation telle qu'ils l'avaient mise en place et pourraient tranquillement remonter la piste qu'il laisserait involontairement.

D'aucun pourrait se demander pourquoi le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ tomberait dans cet enchaînement de fausses informations ? Pourquoi même il s'y intéresserait ? Tout simplement parce qu'avec de telles informations, étayées par des preuves à priori solides et crédibles, le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _aurait à disposition des leviers capables d'augmenter son influence au sein de la _Pyramide _et des Protecteurs-conjoints. Si Harry ne s'y trompait pas, et il ne pensait franchement pas se tromper en la matière, le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ voyait d'un bon œil la formation de la République et la centralisation des pouvoirs autour de Fleur et d'Harry. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il n'avait apparemment pas interféré jusqu'à présent mais Harry voulait profiter de la situation pour tenter de le débusquer avant qu'il ne passe à offensive. Et il était sûr que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _prendrait ce genre d'informations comme autant d'armes lors de cette offensive.

Pour gagner du temps et permettre au _Seigneur des Ténèbres _de se conforter dans un affermissement de la _République_, Harry avait surchargé Henrik Van Der Oven d'un travail inutile et répétitif pour l'empêcher de communiquer des informations pertinentes à son maître et envoyé Ginny auprès d'Hermione Weasley à qui il avait délibérément envoyé une lettre exposant _sincèrement_ ses vues _confidentielles_ pour le futur de la _République_. D'après son comportement, Hermione se sentirait obligé soit à cacher la lettre – ce qu'un agent entraîné comme Ginny ne tarderait pas à remarquer – soit à en exposer le contenu à sa famille. Dans les deux cas de figure, le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _serait rapidement au courant de ses intentions _sincères et manifestes_. Et la phase suivante de ce jeu d'ombres pourrait commencer.

* * *

><p>« <em>Vendredi 22 Octobre 2010<em>

_Hermione Jane Weasley _

_Villa des Rochers, Roncato, Région du Mezzogiorno, Zone Europe secteur méridional, La République _

_Cher Harry, _

_ Il m'est d'autant plus difficile d'écrire cette lettre qu'elle t'est adressée à toi, toi que j'avais tentée sans succès d'effacer de ma mémoire. Pour être entièrement franche, je ne sais pas quel ton est à employer ou quelles formules de politesse je devrais utiliser. Tout me semble à la fois simple et si compliqué tu es Harry Potter, mon meilleur et mon premier ami, celui qui m'a sauvée la vie en s'élançant contre un troll pour me protéger, mais tu es aussi, cet ami que j'ai laissée pour partir et tenter de vivre au moment où – je le sais – il en avais le plus besoin. Tu es le Lord-protecteur Harry James Potter le seigneur tout puissant de la République, probablement l'un des hommes le plus puissant et le plus influent de cette terre, qui descend tel un ange vengeur pour exercer une justice divine sur nous, pauvres humains. Que de contradictions dans tes titres, que de gloire et que de solitude : même en étant une de celles qui te connaissait le mieux je dois dire que ton personnage dépasse de très loin ceux de ces hommes dont les biographies me rassasiaient à Poudlard. _

_Je peux lire dans les mots que tu m'as adressé, cette solitude et cette angoisse. Une angoisse constante et étouffante. Je ne ferais pas semblant de la comprendre, pas plus que je ne ferais semblant de compatir avec ta peine. Je ne suis malheureusement capable ni de l'un ni de l'autre mais tous juste puis-je, en cherchant dans ma mémoire, me souvenir du petit garçon que tu étais et de la petite fille que j'étais. Tous juste puis-je passer outre cette rencontre sordide à Azkaban, cette rencontre, si lourde de sens pour toi comme pour moi. Je vais t'écrire comme j'écrirais à un ami perdu de vue. Un ami dont les choix nous séparent, dont l'histoire nous délie, mais un ami, aussi attentif qu'il pouvait l'être lorsque nous étions encore deux innocents plongés dans un monde que nous ne comprenions pas bien. _

_A vrai dire, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je travaille sur cette lettre. Les mots semblent si superflus, les phrases si fausses et la raison si mensongère qu'à force de lire et de relire ce que tu m'as écris j'en suis venue, moi qui pourtant avait de nombreuses choses à t'adresser, de nombreuses critiques et de nombreux jugements, à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Car comment exprimer l'horreur, la colère, le désespoir ou l'incompréhension lorsqu'on ne sais même plus si l'on le ressent véritablement ? Comment se comporter et comment prétendre commenter quoi que ce soit, lorsqu'on n'est même pas capable de discerner le faux du vrai ? J'aimerais te dire que ce que tout ce que tu écris est faux, que ce que tout ce que tu prétends est mensonger et que tout ce que tu affirmes n'est qu'un pitoyable moyen de justifier tes propres crimes J'aimerais te le dire et j'aimerais le penser, mais je sens au fond de moi qu'il n'y à pas un mot dans cette lettre qui ne recèle sa part de vérité. Oh bien sûr, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, je sais que de nombreuses choses restent silencieuses et que je ne saurais probablement jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, mais dans ce que tu m'as dit, dans ce que tu m'as fait percevoir, je peux comprendre le besoin de rester muet tout comme je peux comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussées à m'écrire comme tu l'as fait. Tout comme j'espère que tu comprendras les raisons de ma lettre aujourd'hui._

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui plutôt qu'un autre jour, c'est comme tu le sais, parce que notre procès commence lundi prochain. Ron et moi nous sommes préparés autant que nous le pouvions mais à vrai dire nous ne savons pas grand chose sur le déroulement prévu. Nous ne connaissons pas encore les chefs d'accusation, encore moins les peines encourues. Dans le doute nous nous attendons au pire et nous espérons encore le meilleur. Hugo est à la garde de Ginny pour la durée du procès et j'espère il restera écarté de tout le battage médiatique, du moins je l'espère et c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons de ma lettre. Promets moi de l'épargner Harry, je sais ce que tu l'as promis mais je t'en conjure, épargnes le. Malgré toutes les fautes que tu peux nous trouver, il ne mérite pas la haine qui s'abattra sur nous et il ne mérite pas de subir les rancœurs qui seront dirigées contre nous. Je joints d'ailleurs à cette lettre notre testament et avant que tu ne la lise je voudrais te dire que tu es celui que j'ai choisie pour s'occuper de lui ou, au moins, pour lui trouver une bonne famille. Je sais que cela peut te sembler extrême voire tout simplement une nouvelle exigence de notre – de ma – part, mais je sais que tu feras ce qui est juste et non pas ce qui est facile : cette exacte chose que Ron et moi avons été incapables de faire. _

_Tu peux sans doute le lire, mes sentiments sont plus embrouillés et contradictoires les uns que les autres et mes idées ne forment qu'une faible part de mon raisonnement. Je ne nierai pas que j'ai peur de l'avenir et de ce qu'il me réserve. En quittant notre retraite en Australie je rêvais de pouvoir montrer à Hugo des villes, des voitures, des gens heureux et en vie dans un nouveau monde plein de belles et de grandes choses. Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si je le verrais entrer à l'école à la rentrée prochaine. Je sais ce que tu m'as promis. Je sais que tu nous à promis ta grâce à Ron comme à moi mais je ne suis pas aussi naïve que je pouvais l'être à Poudlard. Je lis assez les journaux et les sous-entendus de ta lettre pour comprendre que la raison d'État prime toujours sur le droit des gens. Je sais que si tu devais sacrifier ma vie pour accomplir un objectif qui bénéficierait à la République sur le long terme tu n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à le faire. Je ne t'en veux pas de réfléchir ainsi. Je ne prétendrai pas comprendre ce qui pourrait te motiver – probablement parce que je n'ai pas la hauteur de vue nécessaire – mais je sais que la plupart des hommes d'État font de même et je suppose que tu aurait de bonnes raisons. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire, malgré tout ce que tu es devenu, j'ai confiance en toi Harry : j'ai confiance en tes choix et je suis prête à te confier ce que j'ai de plus précieux parce que, même si je ne vois pas ou si je ne comprends pas tes idéaux, je sens qu'ils sont ce que le monde et la République attendent. _

_Je ne m'étendrais pas davantage sur les sentiments qui m'animent aujourd'hui, à la lecture de ta lettre et à la rédaction de la mienne. Tous juste dirais-je qu'à la lecture de mon acte d'accusation lundi, je dévoilerai une réalité sans doute différente de la tienne, des idéaux moins nobles, moins brillants et moins courageux que les tiens, mais j'espère être à la hauteur de la tâche que tu m'as demandé d'accomplir. Car oui. Je comprends tes buts, du moins ceux que tu m'exposes, et je comprends le besoin de ramener la paix dans la République. C'est pour cela que je me fierais à ta parole et que j'avouerais ce qui m'est reprochée. Je ne cacherais rien de mes actions, rien de ma lâcheté, rien de mes défauts. Je ferais de mon mieux, sinon pour assouplir l'auditoire, du moins pour lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. Tu le sais déjà sans doute, j'ai renvoyée l'avocat – compétent au demeurant – que tu m'as attribué. Quitte à me défendre et à faire de ce procès le lieu d'expiation des péchés des faibles et des couards, autant le faire jusqu'au bout et sans gardes fous. Je me fierais à ta parole pour faire en sorte qu'entre Ron et moi il en soit au moins un de nous pour élever Hugo et lui apprendre à aimer l'avenir. Je suis sûre que tu tiendras ta promesse, je sais que tu es un homme de parole. _

_En relisant mes mots jusqu'à maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer à l'ironie de mon propos. Tu m'envoie en procès, tu m'accuses et tu à sali ma réputation et pourtant je te donne mon entière confiance, je te livre mon fils et je remets ma vie entre tes mains. Je devrais me méfier davantage, étant donné ce que tu m'as dit sur Dumbledore, un autre homme en qui j'avais placé ma confiance. Je ne saurais dire si ce portrait que tu dépeints de Dumbledore est légitime ou non. Je comprends bien entendu les faits que tu exposes et, étant donné les détails que tu me donnes, je suis convaincue que certains d'entre eux sont réellement arrivés. Mais de là à imaginer Dumbledore organiser un stratagème de cette ampleur ?Tu le sais, j'ai toujours considéré Dumbledore avec le plus grand respect, et c'est d'ailleurs sur ses conseils que j'ai fondé un grand nombre de mes décisions jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Encore une fois j'aimerais te dire que tu te trompes, que tu ne cherches qu'à salir la mémoire d'un grand homme, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il doit y avoir un fond de vérité aussi je ne me prononcerai pas. Je ne le connaissais que comme un exemple à suivre mais, et tu seras sans doutes d'accord avec moi, que ni moi ni probablement personne ne le connaissait véritablement et dans son entièreté pour ce qu'il était réellement en dehors de Poudlard. _

_Je ne te jugerais pas pour ce que tu m'as révélée à propos de ta guerre contre Liao Deng. Là non plus je ne ferais pas semblant de comprendre ce en quoi cela à pu consister. A première vue ma position serait de te traiter d'assassin et d'une certaine façon, nous savons tout les deux que tu en est un, mais à quoi bon dénoncer ce que l'on ne peut changer ? Quand bien même je le clamais haut et fort, non seulement personne ne me croirait mais même si j'arrivais à prouver mes dires tu trouverais toujours un moyen de justifier tes actes. Ce que tu as d'ailleurs fait vis-à-vis de moi dans tes explications, et ce sont des justifications que je ne peux décemment pas refuser quand on connaît la situation du monde à ce moment là._

_Oui : je pense que tu es un assassin et que tu as tous les attributs d'un tyran. Mais que puis-je faire, enfermée dans ma prison dorée ? Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? J'ai troquée Azkaban contre une maison en bord de mer, charmante, calme et isolée, mais c'est un autre moyen de me maintenir sous contrôle. Je le sais, tu le sais, inutile de le nier. Et je ne pense pas que tu le nieras non plus d'ailleurs. Mais vois-tu, en dépit de tous tes défauts, en dépit de ton autoritarisme et de ton despotisme, je te fais confiance Harry. Je lis à travers ta lettre que tu as une vraie vision, une vision qui ne s'arrête pas à ton seul confort. Je me trompe peut-être mais je crois que cette vision en est une que je pourrais suivre. Probablement parce que c'est la seule viable. Je lis la presse et je vois autour de moi : La population t'aime et te fait confiance. Les gardes qui assurent ma « protection » seraient capables d'aller en enfer pour toi et les gens se tournent vers toi pour trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes. Tu donnes du pain et tu donnes la paix à des millions d'âmes, qui suis-je pour critiquer ? _

_Il y a dix ans, j'aurais sûrement fulminé et j'aurais combattu avec acharnement toutes tes positions sous prétexte de la défense de la démocratie. Mais depuis ce temps, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé autour de moi. J'ai vue assez de morts et de désolation pour ne pas me lancer dans un combat en lequel je ne crois plus. Et malgré ma peine, je ne crois plus en la démocratie. J'ai vue ses échecs et j'ai vue ses victimes, qui se rattachaient en des valeurs qui n'étaient plus partagées. Je ne veux plus voir ce genre de chose arriver. Je préfère te suivre et te faire confiance, croire en toi et croire en ta vision plutôt que de te combattre. En ces temps troublés, mieux vaux un despote éclairé qu'un représentant élu démocratiquement, mou, sans envergure et sans vision. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu le sais, et je déteste beaucoup des choses que tu as fait. Mais je veux croire que tu peux être le guide qu'il nous faut pour sortir de la misère dans laquelle le monde à été plongé. La phrase disait auparavant « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous mais je me battrai pour que vous puissiez l'exprimer ».Je dis aujourd'hui que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi mais que je ne battrai pas l'exprimer. Cela fait longtemps que mon orgueil à été assagi par ma pensée. _

_C'est pour cette raison que je n'entrerai pas dans l'arène politique. Je ne critiquerai pas tes positions et je ne critiquerai pas tes plans. Je ne suis ni qualifiée ni habilitée à le faire mais surtout, j'ai confiance en ton jugement et, en dépit de mes réserves, je suis sûre que tu recherche le bien commun. Après tout tu l'as déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Je ne deviendrai donc pas ta « bête noire » comme tu l'à dit, pas plus que je ne prendrais de position publique. Je n'ai pas cette légitimité qui pourrait faire de moi une personne écoutée et suivie dans ses idées. Je ne la recherche pas non plus d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, des années après avoir méprisé ton vœu à Poudlard, je comprends enfin ton envie d'avoir une « vie normale ». Je me fiche aujourd'hui de savoir qui gouverne et qui contrôle quoi. Avoir Hugo et Ron suffisent à mon bonheur et c'est exactement pour cela que je ne regrette pas ma fuite avec lui il y a douze ans. Dans mon malheur et dans l'opprobre dans laquelle je suis plongée, je ne veux pas savoir qui aura raison en fin de compte. Je sais que pour ma part, mon comportement n'est pas « moral » car je n'ai pas agi pour ce qui était juste au lieu de ce qui était bien. Je suis une égoïste mais très franchement je l'assume. _

_Je veux régler ma dette envers toi Harry et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi après cela. Je considère que ce procès et la commission de réconciliation que tu me demandes de lancer sont les paiements de cette dette. Je ferais ces deux tâches et je les remplieraient quoi qu'il m'en coûte parce que je ne veux rien te devoir. Je te dois déjà ma vie, je veux au moins que mon âme m'appartienne. Je sais que tu as conditionné ton offre d'amnistie à ma collaboration à tes plans, et je ne pense pas trop les modifiés en refusant de critiquer ton régime et de former un mouvement politique. Non seulement je n'en ai pas le désir, mais cela impliquerait un engagement que je ne me sens pas la force d'assumer. _

_Il y a une chose qui m'a beaucoup intriguée dans ta lettre : ton vœux pour cette commission de réconciliation. A force d'y réfléchir j'ai finie par me souvenir de l'endroit où j'avais déjà entendu parler d'une telle initiative. Penses-tu véritablement que ce qui n'a pas entièrement fonctionné en Afrique du Sud à la fin de apartheid peut fonctionner pour la République ? Là où les noirs et les blancs se connaissaient les sorciers et les non-sorciers ne savent souvent rien les uns des autres. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vue les efforts que tu as fait dans ce sens : ta politique semble être centrée autour de cela en fait, mais crois tu vraiment mon hypothétique action puisse avoir une quelconque chance de rassembler les communautés ? J'imagine que si tu étais devant moi tu me dirais qu'il faut toujours tout tenter quitte à échouer pour espérer progresser. J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme mais malheureusement ce que j'ai pu voir ces dernières années ne m'a pas donné espoir en l'espèce humaine. _

_Tous mes idéaux ont été remplacés par Hugo, toutes mes ambitions par son bien-être, toutes mes envies par son avenir. Je ne saurais pas le décrire, mais je sais que j'ai trouvée ma place Harry, j'ai trouvée mon rôle et je ne veux pas en changer. Je vais faire ce que tu me demandes au procès et pour cette commission, parce que je crois que tu agis non pas pour ce qui est facile mais pour ce qui est juste mais je n'ai pas la fibre morale ou cet altruisme qui me ferais me lever pour soutenir des causes pour lesquelles je n'éprouve que de l'indifférence. Je crois que l'avenir de la République est assuré sous ton règne. Je parle de règne à escient car ni toi ni personne ne me fera croire que tu abandonneras le pouvoir dans cinq ans pour le laisser aux suivants. Si je devais te donner un conseil ce serait d'éviter les faux-semblants trop longtemps. Personne n'est dupe et si cela dure trop longtemps cela se retourneras contre toi. Combien d'hommes et de femmes sont tombés dans ce piège avant toi ? Je ne sais pas mais tu devrais éviter leurs exemples. _

_Je pense au procès et à ce qui en ressortira. J'essaye de trouver des arguments à opposer à la « félonie » que l'on m'accusera d'avoir commise. Je devrai probablement parler des tes « actes héroïques » à Poudlard. Je parlerai de tes combats réguliers contre Voldemort et de tes victoires éclatantes contre ses forces, je parlerai de mon respect en Dumbledore et de mon désemparement lorsqu'il est mort. Et c'était vrai tu sais, que nous nous sommes retrouvés d'un seul coup orphelins toi-même l'a dit dans ta lettre. _

_Que nous restait-il après se mort ? Toi ? Ne le prends pas mal mais tu ne faisait pas le poids face aux mangemorts. Personne ne croyait encore en toi. Dumbledore avait l'expérience et il pouvait résister à Voldemort. Toi tu ne pouvais que lui échapper et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'en des moments pareils c'est une différence de taille. Ron et moi te connaissions. Et après ? Oui tu avais combattu Voldemort, oui tu lui avait échappé. Ne crois pas que j'en ait doutée un seul instant, et je ne pense pas que Ron en ait douté non plus d'ailleurs, mais finalement juste après la mort de Dumbledore tu avais échoué. Tu n'avais pas d'organisation, pas d'entraînement, franchement pas de charisme et des connaissances magiques passables. Face aux hordes de mangemorts de Voldemort qui avait une chance de succès ? _

_Tu penses sans doute que cette explication ne vaut rien et qu'elle n'explique pas notre trahison. Que veux tu que je te dises ? A Poudlard nous avions confiance en toi. Probablement parce que nous savions que si jamais il y avait le moindre problème Dumbledore serait toujours là pour nous aider. Mais Dumbledore n'était plus là et il ne s'agissait plus de résoudre des énigmes dans un vieux château. C'était la guerre et j'étais une cible prioritaire simplement parce que je n'avais pas les bons parents et que j'étais une de tes amies. Pour Ron c'était également le cas. Tu connaissais le combat et tu t'étais régulièrement opposé à Voldemort, mais qu'en était-il de nous ? Pour Ron comme pour moi, ces moments – toi face à Quirrell, toi devant le Basilic, toi devant Voldemort, toi possédé par Voldemort – n'étaient pas concrets. C'était des dénouements heureux et nous y croyions parce que nous te voyions revenir dans des états incroyables et que Dumbledore nous affirmait que c'était vrai mais en dehors de ça, nous avions toujours été maintenus hors du combat dans les moments critiques. _

_Le seul moment où nous avons dû prendre une part concrète dans la lutte à été pendant l'épisode du Département des mystères. Ron et moi y avions été blessés et Sirius était mort à cause – et pardonnes moi d'avance de le dire – de ton manque de préparation et de ton instinct. C'était un piège et avec un peu de recul je me rends compte d'à quel point il était grossier. Nous sommes tombés dedans et nous avons eu de réelles chances de mourir ce jour là parce que nous avions crus pouvoir jouer à faire la guerre. Et nous n'étions pas prêts. _

_Alors oui, nous sommes partis. Ron et moi, nous t'avons abandonné à ton sort. Parce que nous n'étions pas prêts à mourir alors que toi tu l'étais. Molly à vidé un de tes coffres pour financer le voyage. Après coup je regrette qu'elle l'ait fait mais sur le moment, pour elle comme pour le reste d'entre nous tu étais, et pardonnes encore cette franchise, déjà mort. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'inévitable ne se produise. Et crois le ou non, savoir que son meilleur ami est condamné et que quoi que tu fasses rien ne le changera est une peine dure à supporter. Je ne te demandes pas pardon pour ces actions. Et si je ne le referais pas si j'en avais l'occasion mais il faut que tu comprennes que nous voulions vivre et que nous espérions naïvement pouvoir être épargnés par la guerre. _

_Je n'aie jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, parce que j'ai réellement cru en une ruse des mangemorts pour nous capturer mais je te remercie d'avoir veiller aux funérailles de mes parents. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire ou à ce qu'ils ont pu dire je ne les aient pas abandonnés. Ils ont décidés de rester en retrait pour me laisser une chance de m'enfuir. La seule raison pour laquelle cela s'est passé est que j'ai été retenue par Ron lorsque j'ai entendue leurs raisons. Je voulais les forcer à venir avec moi mais ils étaient encore plus têtus que moi et ils ont refusés. J'ai entendue ce qui leur est arrivé et j'ai lue la lettre que tu m'a envoyé par la suite. Si nous nous voyons j'aimerais que tu me dises où se trouve leur tombe que j'aille la montrer à Hugo. _

_Je chérirais toujours ces années passées ensemble à suivre tes combats et tu auras toujours une place de choix dans mon cœur mais je peux dire sans rougir que ton destin est bien plus grand que le mien, que tes luttes sont trop grandes et tes défis trop importants pour que je puisse y prendre part. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne suis qu'une mortelle. Tu es déjà un demi-dieu Harry, tu l'est depuis avant ta naissance. Mais comme Achille, tu restes vulnérable tant que tu te fies aux hommes pour t'épauler. Tu dois t'élever et voler plus haut que ce que nous pouvons voir. Je sais que tu en es capable, je sais que Fleur et toi vous pouvez devenir bien pus que ce que vous êtes déjà. Ton rêve ne se réalisera que si tu sais te séparer de nous. Fais-le, pour le plus grand bien. _

_Bien à toi, ton humble et fidèle servante,_

_Hermione Weasley_

* * *

><p><span>Samedi 23 Octobre 2010, Résidence des protecteurs-conjoints, Castello Nuovo, Île de Capri<span>

Tortillant les mains dans les poches de son vêtement gris, Charles Sirius Black observait depuis sa place le sillage laissé par le bateau qui fendait les eaux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement de l'Île. Déjà se détachait de la brume les façades dégagées du _Castello nuovo_. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait son _oncle Harry _et sa _tante Fleur _depuis plusieurs mois et ce serait la première fois qu'il le ferait en public : et si Charles ne voyait pas bien quelle différence il y aurait avec ce qu'il vivait d'habitude, il comprenait que le regard se focaliserait sur lui : ce qui le rendait présentement nerveux.

Élevé seul entouré d'une mère sur-protectrice et d'un oncle et d'une tante plus présents en première page des journaux que dans sa vie quotidienne, Charles avait grandi en un jeune garçon assez peu habitué à l'extraordinaire. Il savait que _Lord Harry _et _Dame Fleur _étaient parfaitement normaux et qu'ils étaient la _meilleure famille du monde _selon ses propres mots mais lire leurs aventures dans les journaux et savoir qu'ils étaient révérés par des millions de gens inconnus avait de quoi lui donner le tournis. Ce que cela ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de lui faire.

Le bateau, un voilier nommé _Le Pnyx_, s'approcha lentement du ponton avant de s'amarrer tout en douceur. Depuis sa position sur la poupe, Charles pouvait détailler la rade où s'alignaient trois autres vaisseaux bien plus modernes. La rade en elle même était semi-circulaire et était divisée en son centre par une petite île artificielle reliée à la terre ferme par un pont de bois où se trouvait le seul bâtiment assez massif quoique peu haut. Là, des hommes visiblement en poste effectuaient une garde ou s'affairaient devant des bureaux que Charles pouvait deviner derrière les fenêtres à meneaux.

Le bateau amarré, une passerelle fût descendue et Charles débarqua à la suite de sa mère et de l'équipage pour se trouver sur l'un des pontons concentriques du quai. Depuis cet endroit, l'un et l'autre purent observer plus en détail leur environnement. Entourant l'ensemble de la rade, les falaises de l'île étaient percées par un petit chemin abrupt qui montait rapidement vers le palais dont on devinait les contours derrière les arbres. Une route plus large partait dans l'autre direction et semblait s'enfoncer dans la forêt de pins qui recouvrait toute ce versant de l'île. Dans l'ensemble de leur champ de vision il y avait peu de mouvements, quelques soldats en patrouille et des voitures occasionnelles qui allaient et venaient depuis le port jusqu'aux hauteurs.

S'avançant sur le ponton, Hilda et Charles virent une jeep décapotable s'arrêter à son aboutissement et un homme en chemise blanche à moitié ouverte en descendre tranquillement avant de s'avancer vers eux. Instinctivement, Charles sût qu'il s'agissait d'_oncle Harry _et courut à sa rencontre. Celui-ce se baissa au niveau de son neveu et le réceptionnant il le leva dans les airs dans un éclat de rire communicatif entre les deux. Arrivant à leur tour, Hilda et l'équipage observèrent Harry, le cou serré par toute la force des petits bras de Charles et qui écoutait le flot de paroles de l'enfant avec une mine réjouie. Hilda s'approcha à son tour et reçut une bise amicale d'Harry tandis que les marins se mettaient à genoux, peu sûrs de l'attitude à adopter. Harry, Charles dans les bras, s'approcha d'eux et leur parla d'une voix amicale mais sûre :

« -Pas de cela mes amis relevez-vous ! Vous êtes ici chez vous, allez prendre du repos, je suis sûr que vous en avez besoin après avoir supporté ce gosse pendant le voyage ! Les choses se sont bien passées capitaine ? »

L'officier de bord se releva et s'avança d'un pas pour donner sa réponse au garde-a-vous malgré toute la nervosité qu'il ressentait à l'idée de parler aussi naturellement au Lord-protecteur de la _République_.

« -Oui sire, le voyage à été très calme. Le vent à été pour nous pendant tout le voyage et nous n'avons presque pas eu de houle sire.

-Bien. Vous allez être escortés vers vos quartiers mais d'abord quels sont vos noms messieurs ?

-Capitaine de goélette seconde classe Tomasino Fernandez sire ! »

Tournant le regard vers les cinq autres marins Harry leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire pour les presser d'en faire autant

« -Matelot Henrico Pietanzi sire !

-Matelot Carlos Rodriguez sire !

-Quartier-maître Francis Filips sire !

-Matelot Juan Rodriguez sire !

-Premier maître Eduardo Rodriguez sire ! »

Charles chuchota un petit mot à l'oreille d'Harry qui acquiesça lentement de la tête et, sans se départir de son sourire, se retourna vers le capitaine qui raidit subrepticement sa posture.

« -Il semblerait que notre jeune ami ici présent ne veuille pas que vous partiez et je suis certain qu'il y a une histoire passionnante derrière cela. Que diriez vous de venir dîner avec Fleur et moi ce soir ? Vos hommes sont bien sûr les bienvenus à nos rejoindre si ils ne se sentent pas trop fatigués bien entendu. Sinon nous pouvons remettre cela à un autre moment. »

L'officier resta un court instant sonné par la proposition avant d'incliner respectueusement de la tête et de répondre d'une voix qu'il essaya de faire assurée :

« -Ce serait un honneur sire. Merci de nous inviter.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vous ferais appeler pour vingt heures. Profiter de vos quartiers et reposez vous, c'est la moindre des choses après m'avoir amené mon neveu et sa mère sains et saufs. »

Harry repositionna Charles dans ses bras,offrit son autre bras à Hilda et se dirigea vers la voiture pendant qu'un de ses hommes, arrivé entre temps, dirigea les marins vers un camion découvert où ils montèrent l'un après l'autre en discutant à voix basse. Arrivé au niveau de la voiture, Harry reposa Charles sur le sol et se tournant vers Hilda dit :

« -Fleur attendait votre arrivée ici depuis longtemps. Elle à déjà faite préparer des chambres pour vous, vous verrez que vous serez très bien ici. Vos bagages ont été amenés par un de nos elfes. Ce soir il y aura un dîner et des journalistes seront présents. Vous leurs serez présentés et il devrait y avoir quelques questions, mais cela restera basique et ce ne sera probablement pas intrusif. Demain, quand toutes ces obligations seront terminées, Fleur et moi nous vous emmèneront faire une petite balade sur le bord de mer et nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps tous les cinq. »

Se tournant vers Charles il ajouta :

« -Tu va rencontrer mon fils Hadrien, et je veux que tu sois bien sage avec lui. Il est encore tout petit et il est très fragile. Tu peux me promettre que tu feras attention ?

-Oui oncle Harry. Dis, on pourra rester longtemps avec toi ? On va pas partir trop vite ?

-Non, pas cette fois. Maintenant que ta maman et toi vous êtes là, nous allons rester ensemble pour de bon. Tu vas vivre dans le palais avec Hadrien Fleur et moi et lorsque nous repartirons à Lyon vous nous suivrez à la _Pyramide_. J'ai plein de choses à te montrer et je sais que Fleur a hâte de te faire visiter ta nouvelle chambre. Il faudra juste que tu sois très sage et que tu reste patient d'accord ? »

L'enfant acquiesça avec enthousiasme avant de monter dans le véhicule qu'Harry démarra sans plus attendre. La journée allait être très chargée.

* * *

><p><span>Samedi 23 Octobre 2010, Bureau du Premier Ministre de la République, <em>Ministerium<em>, Lyon

Henrik Van Der Oven écrivit un ordre sur un papier à en-tête avant de le tendre à un adjoint masqué par un capuchon. Celui-ci s'inclina en silence et sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux coups frappés à la porte relevèrent le premier ministre de ses dossiers. Quatre officiers de l'armée et deux de la _Satis_ entrèrent et s'assirent dans les fauteuils disposés autour du bureau principal. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot avant qu' Henrik entame la discussion :

« -Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour mettre à bas le tyran. »

Un silence s'installa lourdement dans la pièce, chacun prenant conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'entreprendre. Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient tous d'accord sur l'idée, sans quoi jamais ils n'auraient été mis dans la confidence d'un coup de cette ampleur mais de là à la réaliser. Finalement après des minutes qui semblèrent être des heures, l'un des officiers se leva et parla d'une voix assurée :

« -La légion du Rhône est avec vous monsieur le premier ministre. » Un des membres de la _Satis _se leva à son tour

« -Les administrateurs de la _Satis_ ne vous feront pas défaut non plus.

-Parfait. Analysons la stratégie dans ce cas. »

* * *

><p><span>Samedi 23 Octobre 2010, Résidence des protecteurs-conjoints, Castello Nuovo, Île de Capri<span>

Le dîner des protecteurs-conjoints était toujours la source de beaucoup de problèmes pour leur entourage, qu'il s'agisse de familiers ou de l'intendance. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, la table de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry n'était pas formelle. Bien sûr, une certaine tenue était requise et la forme était de mise mais pas davantage que dans une famille normale. Le service était fait exclusivement par des elfes de maison pour éviter les empoissonnements, et était donc continuellement impeccable mais outre cela, il n'y avait pas de décorum ostentatoire, pas de mets délirants et pas de quantité extrême. En somme, c'était une table vivante et élégante mais austère et sans chichi. Un mode de vie et de convivialité qui convenait parfaitement tant à Lord Harry qu'à Dame Fleur qui s'étaient habitués à vivre avec des rations de soldats pendant la Guerre Noire.

Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être trop privilégiés para rapport à une population qui continuait à vivre des privations, Fleur et Harry refusaient tout ce qui était accessoire et qui n'avait pas d'utilité immédiate. En clair, la table se composait de deux services uniquement, et la vaisselle était en acier. Il y avait d'ailleurs eu une anecdote à ce sujet quelques années auparavant. Une des équipes de recherche du _Losange_ avait mis la main sur un service de table en or massif dans les Carpates. Le chef de section d'alors avait décidé d'en faire cadeau aux protecteurs pour s'assurer de leurs faveurs. Lorsqu'ils avaient pris connaissance du cadeau, Fleur et Harry avaient décidés de fondre la vaisselle et d'en faire des médailles pour ces hommes en remerciement. Les soldats avaient beaucoup appréciés le geste et le chef de section avait été adulé par ses hommes pendant de nombreux mois suivant cet épisode.

La seule différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre une tablée normale et celle des protecteurs-conjoints était qu'à la seconde, ni Fleur ni Harry n'arrêtaient de travailler pendant leur repas. Leurs secrétaires leurs annonçait les dossiers en cours à traiter et régulièrement l'un ou l'autre d'eux devait signer un ordre ou une directive à engager. Le repas des protecteurs-conjoints était donc éminemment politique et c'était peut-être le seul moment où l'on discutait franchement du cours général de la _République_, sans réserves et sans flatteries. Le départ pour Capri de Fleur puis d'Harry n'avait rien changé à cette habitude et de fait, l'équipage du _Pnyx_ paré de ses plus beaux uniformes fût surpris lorsque, entrant dans la salle a manger du _Castello nuovo_, ils virent la disposition générale de la pièce.

Dans la pièce rectangulaire d'une trentaine de mètre des long sur une vingtaine de large était occupée par une grande table carrée évidée en son centre, et qui entourait un présentoir où étaient entreposés les plats. La table, d'environ dix mètres d'un bord à l'autre était disposée de telle façon que seuls trois de ses cotés étaient apprêtés. Sur le dernier étaient entreposés des dossiers derrière lesquels des secrétaires travaillaient et écrivaient des notes. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, les marins furent salués par Lord Harry assis à table et entouré à sa gauche par Fleur et à sa droite par une femme qu'ils ne reconnurent pas. Sur les genoux de Fleur gazouillait de joie le petit Hadrien tandis que Charles, assis de l'autre côté de Fleur lui faisait des grimaces pittoresques.

« -Bonsoir messieurs, venez, venez, prenez place. » Dit-il en désignant le coté droit de la table où l'exact nombre de couverts étaient placés. Il repris :

« -Excusez-moi si je ne me lève pas il y a quelques affaires qui demandent un traitement rapide. Mais en attendant laissez-moi vous présenter : A ma gauche ma femme Fleur et notre fils Hadrien, à ma droite, une amie de longue date, Hestia Jones, Gouverneur d' connaissez déjà Hilda Black et son fils Charles, mon neveu. En face de vous est le Général Fâris Al-Zahiyour et sa femme Nadia,le Cardinal Antonio Tibérias, le Cheikh Najib Salim et la spécialiste – à défaut d'un autre terme – Padma Patil, une très ancienne amie d'école. En face de moi se trouve Déborah Douglas, secrétaire générale de la _Pyramide_, assise à coté d'elle est assis Erik Olseg, le chef du département d'économie du _Ministerium_ et sa femme Adna. Mes amis, voici l'équipage du voilier qui à amené Hilda et Charles parmi nous : Le capitaine Tomasino Fernandez, le Quartier-maître Francis Filips, le matelot Adriano Pietanzi ? -Henrico sire. - Henrico Pietanzi et les trois frères Rodriguez Carlos, Eduardo et Juan. Ils font partie de la flotte civile de la _République_. »

Des hochements de tête furent échangés de part et d'autre et les marins installèrent à table comme il leur avait été dit de faire. Fleur prit la parole alors :

« -Déborah continuez, vous nous parliez des projets de régulations sur les loup-garous.

-Oui ma Dame. Le rapport fait état d'une augmentation de 3 pour cent du nombre des attaques de Loup-garous ces six derniers mois dans tous les cadrans de la zone Europe. Le département de la santé du _Ministerium _préconise une campagne contre les loups-garous dangereux encore en liberté et la mise en place d'un centre de soin par région pour tous les individus mordus afin d'endiguer le phénomène et d'éviter la contagion. Mais selon les résultats environ 16 pour cent des loup-garous refuseraient un tel traitement et seraient repliés dans des zones de non-droits telles que les forêts. On note une présence significative dans les forêts d'Écosse et d'Allemagne du Sud ma Dame.

-Hum... Ils se sont repliés dans la forêt interdite, c'est leur sanctuaire depuis le plus de trente ans. En quoi consisterait cette _campagne_ que propose le _Ministerium _?

-Une campagne d'élimination ma Dame, pour éviter l'infection et dénicher les derniers refuges de Greyback. Selon nos sources il est le leader le plus charismatique parmi les Loup-garous et contrôle une force de près de mille membres dans sa meute uniquement.

-Hum... Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

-J'aimerais d'abord avoir l'avis d'Hestia, Fleur. Après je parlerais. Hestia ?

-Sur le court terme c'est une décision difficile à assumer. On risque de s'en prendre à d'anciens pères de famille, des frères et des fils. Ce n'est pas la solution la plus adéquate je pense.

-Oui mais ne rien faire c'est laisser la porte ouverte à d'autres attaques.

-Pas nécessairement. Il suffit d'attaquer la tête et le corps finira par mourir.

-Une action offensive donc ? Pourquoi pas. Fâris ? Un avis sur la question ?

-Ce qui marche avec des mafieux peut marcher avec des loups-garous. Je suggère le déplacement de masse des meutes vers des colonies de peuplement dans le nord. Un lieu isolé et propice à une installation de longue durée en attendant une solution définitive. »

Fleur reprit la discussion en main : « -Il y a du potentiel mais pour ceux qui ne veulent rien avoir a faire avec nous ?

-Parfois il faut savoir couper des branches pour sauver l'arbre. » Fleur acquiesça lentement, pensive.

« -Erik, un avis ?

-D'un point de vue strictement économique, il y a en Scandinavie des mines importantes qui ne sont pas exploitées faute de travailleurs. Je pense que le Général Al-Zahiyour à une idée qui peut apporter des bénéfices concrets pour les loups-garous et pour la _République_ si nous faisons les choses correctement. Après il faut savoir ce que l'on veut faire : Est-ce un bagne avec des travaux forcés ou une communauté indépendante et libre ? C'est toute la question.

-Je pense que cela va de soi Erik. Nous ne pouvons pas pérenniser un système de goulag basé sur l'appartenance à telle ou à telle autre catégorie. Ce sera une colonie de peuplement restreinte, pas une prison. Antonio ?

-Rien qui n'ait déjà été dit à part ceci : Pouvons nous commencer à manger ? Et puis-je avoir la salade ? »

D'un mouvement de main, Harry fit léviter les plats qui allèrent vers les convives. Padma Patil profita de l'interruption pour prendre la parole

« -Pourquoi ne pas les rassembler ? D'après ce que je comprends les loups-garous suivent leur chef dans toutes ses décisions une fois qu'il est installé. Pourquoi ne pas placer à la tête des meutes des Loup-garous qui nous sont favorables ? Il n'y aurait pas besoin de les contraindre à quoi que ce soit et nous aurions une vraie sécurité. »

Harry tourna la tête vers Fleur et pendant un court instant ils se fixèrent, avant que Fleur ne hoche une nouvelle fois de la tête. Elle se tourna vers la secrétaire.

« -Déborah...vous allez annuler le plan de campagne contre les loups-garous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, nous avons besoin d'informations complémentaires sur les chefs actuels. Mettez vous en relation avec Mathias pour éliminer les anciens Loups-garous mangemorts. Je veux – elle tourna le regard vers Charles – je veux la tête de Greyback sur un plateau : il à détruit assez de vies. L'idée de Padma me plaît et celle de Fâris encore plus. Mais je veux que cela soit un exil volontaire, pas d'expulsions, pas de déportations et pas d'exécutions. Nous verserons le moins de sang possible et nous conserverons une ligne de conduite _humaine _et _irréprochable_. »

Déborah écrivit rapidement ces directives et allait passer au dossier suivant pendant qu'Harry se tourna vers le capitaine Fernandez et ses hommes pour commencer à discuter de leurs conditions de vie dans la _République_. Il s'avéra que les hommes d'équipage avaient décidés de fuir la guerre et étaient partis sur un bateau, vivant de pêche et de troc autant qu'ils le pouvaient pendant la Guerre Noire. Sans commenter davantage Harry se douta qu'ils avaient probablement effectués des actes de piraterie même si rien ne pouvait le prouver. Le capitaine Fernandez avait quant à lui un parcours plus atypique. Il s'avérait qu'il possédait le bateau sur lequel ils naviguaient tous aujourd'hui. A l'époque du déclenchement de la Guerre Noire, il avait été un de ces riches et chanceux privilégiés qui avaient su où fuir avant que ne les combats ne commencent. Espagnol d'origine il avait d'abord tenté sa chance aux États-Unis en traversant l'Atlantique avec des matelots qu'il avait embauché, puis, voyant la situation sur place il avait vogué en toute liberté avant de revenir en Europe. Il avait fait partie des capitaines de Vaisseaux chargés de transporter les hommes de l'Armée de Fleur en Écosse et depuis cette époque, il était resté dans le service civil.

Fernandez et ses marins, enfin détendus après tous ce récit et le repas plantureux allait commencer à évoquer le voyage pour amener _le petit Charles _lorsque la porte de la salle à manger fût brutalement ouverte et qu'un garde se précipita, tenant en main une missive rouge sang.

« -Ma Dame, Sire, une nouvelle de Mathias viens de nous parvenir. Dois-je... - il regarda les invités au repas – dois-je revenir plus tard ? »

Harry jaugea ses invités et laissa un petit sourire fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

« -Non. Lisez nous cette lettre.

-Bien Sire : _Lord Harry, _

_Comme prévu j'ai été approché par des éléments séditieux de l'armée et du Ministerium et une réunion viens juste de se tenir dans le bureau du Premier Ministre Henrik Van Der Oven. Ce conciliabule était composé, outre Henrik Van Der Oven du Général John MacIntyer, de l'Amiral Luis Padova de l'administrateur Maria-Katerina Heglington, de l'officier de la Satis Ginevra Weasley et de moi-même. L'objet de cet entretien était d'élaborer un plan visant à porter atteinte à votre vie ainsi qu'à celle de votre famille lors de votre retour de Capri pour Lyon la semaine prochaine. _

_Cette attaque sera terrestre et faite par trois groupes mobiles qui encercleront le véhicule dans lequel vous serez et qui le détruiront par des explosifs et des mortiers. A l'issue de cette attaque, qui doit avoir lieu au moment où vous serez le plus vulnérable – c'est à dire au moment de sortir de l'aéroport – un Directoire doit se mettre en place et assurer la « transition pacifique » avec à sa tête Henrik Van Der Oven et la prise de contrôle des Légions par l'Amiral Luis Padova et par le Général John MacIntyer. _

_En ce qui concerne les forces mises à leur disposition, l'attaque sera menée par un petit groupe de la Satis dirigé par Ginevra Weasley. A l'exception de Ginevra et de son second, aucun des hommes recrutés ne sait en quoi consiste la mission qui leur à été assignée : il leur a été dit qu'ils __traqueraient un seigneur de guerre déguisé pour échapper aux poursuites. La même chose est vraie pour la Légion du Rhône qui n'entrera officiellement dans Lyon que pour conserver l'ordre après l'attaque. Dans la légion, seuls quelques officiers supérieurs sont partie prenante du complot et ils ont tous étés jurés au secret. _

_J'attends vos directives et je vous transmets l'ensemble des plans établis jusqu'à présent, qu'il s'agisse de l'attaque ou de la transition qui est planifiée par la suite. Je vous conjure néanmoins de ne pas sous-estimer la motivation de ces hommes. Ils ne s'arrêteront devant rien pour vous nuire et ont déjà prévus d'éliminer Dame Fleur et votre fils. _

_En attendant la suite de vos instructions je reste, _

_humblement vôtre_

_Mathias _»

Un silence de mort tomba dans l'assistance, tout le monde regardant le couple des protecteurs-conjoints. Le complot qui se fomentait contre eux n'était pas une surprise, bien au contraire, mais qu'ils s'en prennent à leur fils impliquait un niveau de haine peu commun. Chacun resta, les yeux fixés sur ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Charles murmure un peu trop fort

« -Maman ? Pourquoi ils parlent plus les gens ?

-Des gens méchants veulent faire du mal à ton oncle et à ta tante.

-Les gens ici ?

-Non chéri. Des gens ailleurs, qui veulent tuer oncle Harry, et tante Fleur et cousin Hadrien.

-De toute façon oncle Harry il est le plus fort, il va tous les battre. »

Malgré le sérieux du moment, Harry ne parvint pas à retenir un fou-rire malheureusement peu communicatif. La situation était tellement absurde, tellement grotesque... Le maître de Van Der Oven devait être aux abois pour tenter une chose pareille. Organiser aussi mal un assassinat relevait de la bêtise plus que d'autre chose. Et cela prouvait avant tout que la politique que Fleur et lui menaient était l'exact moyen de contrer ses objectifs. Sur ce, Harry se pencha pour embrasser tendrement Fleur, et déposer un baiser sur le font d'Hadrien avant de se tourner vers le capitaine Fernandez et le reste de l'équipage. Il leur parla en ces termes :

« -Je suis navré de vous le dire, mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre vous resterez sur Capri. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. » Se tournant vers Fleur avec un regard suppliant, celle-ci prit le relais et annonça à toute l'assistance :

« -Je crois que nous nous sommes assez détendus pour ce soir. Messieurs – elle se tourna vers les marins – je suis désolée mais ce dîner va devoir se finir plus tôt que prévu des elfes vont vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos quartiers. Hilda, Charles, vous êtes libres de circuler dans le Palais mais si il vous plaît évitez nos appartements, nous y seront tard ce soir. Vous autre mes amis, je vous propose que nous allions prendre le dessert dans le grand salon. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Soldat – elle se tourna vers le garde immobile, la lettre ouverte dans sa main – vous nous suivez.

La table fut rapidement desservie alors que chacun allait dans la direction qui lui avait été donnée. La majorité d'entre eux ne trouveraient pas le sommeil avant longtemps.

* * *

><p><span>Lundi 25 Octobre 2010, Tribunal civil pour les crimes de la Guerre Noire, Palais de Justice de Vienne, Région de l'Ostreich, Zone Europe Centrale<span>

La salle était comble. Dans un des angles du tribunal, des caméras de télévision retransmettaient l'ensemble des débats en direct. Ce serait l'un des plus grands moments retenus par la mémoire collective pour parler de la résolution de la Guerre Noire. C'était un moment historique, un moment que beaucoup de gens avaient besoin d'entendre. Un des greffiers de salle lança d'une voix forte :

« -Accusés, veuillez vous lever pour l'honorable juge Herman Shultz. »

L'ensemble de l'auditoire se rassit lorsque le juge se fut installé. Il parla d'une voix assurée et forte sans être autoritaire :

« -Nous allons maintenant signifier aux accusés Hermione Jane Weasley née Granger et à Ronald Bilius Weasley les chefs d'inculpation retenus contre eux. »

* * *

><p>Un petit chapitre qui va mettre dans l'ambiance de la suite de cette histoire. J'ai un peu circonscrit le <em>Seigneur des Ténèbres, <em>mais je serais curieux de savoir à qui vous pensez lorsque je l'évoque. Allez, juste pour le fun je promets de dévoiler **une partie** de la suite de l'intrigue à celui qui saura me donner la bonne personne avant la publication du prochain chapitre.

* * *

><p>Pour répondre aux reviews :<p>

**Gilderien **: L'idée de cette histoire c'est de rendre le tout suffisamment scabreux pour être palpitant et suffisamment clair pour être intéressant. N'oublie pas que rien ne se produit jamais comme on le croit, parce que les perceptions des uns ne correspondent jamais à la réalité des compromis. En clair, qui te dit que l'Angleterre ferra sécession ?

**Ally Hope **: Je suis heureux de voir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review et c'est avec plaisir que je vais essayer de continuer à te faire plaisir. Effectivement, l'idée de cette histoire est de donner à voir des éclairages divergeants en fonction du point de vue et de bâtir « du vrai » sans passer par les deus ex machina habituels. En ce qui concerne la prophétie j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes. Tu verras que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _est allé très loin dans ses manipulations pour obtenir le pouvoir. Quant aux lettres j'espère qu'elles t'ont plus.

**Necromant70 **: Merci pour la review, je ne vais trop m'étaler sur les savants qui entrent dans la République, ils auront un rôle extrêmement important à jouer par la suite.

**Lord OGM **: Merci pour les compliments, effectivement il y a pas mal de recherches pour cette histoire mais ce qui compte le plus c'est de trouver des idées originales. Le reste vient tout seul ensuite. Tu aurais pu avoir raison et désigner Harry comme _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ mais je trouvais cla trop « facile » comme explication et de toute façon cela n'entre pas dans ma « loi magique » sur les prophéties. La romance entre Fleur et Harry n'est pas développée, je sais. Ou plutôt elle n'est pas « encore » développée. Elle le sera d'ici quelques chapitres. Quant à ta question de savoir pourquoi je parle de Catholicisme et non pas de Christianisme, c'est tout simplement parce qu'Antonio Tibérias est Cardinal de l'Église Catholique et que les Chrétiens englobent les Catholiques, les protestants et les Orthodoxes (et d'autres encore que je ne nommerai pas ici par manque de place...). J'espère continuer à te plaire, et j'espère que tu continuera d'apprécier ce « monde ».

**Sheltan **: Les méthodes sont toujours les premières choses à critiquer mais tu verras qu'à la fin tout sera expliqué et les raisons d'Harry seront pleinement mises en lumière. Mais patience... Merci en tous cas pour tes compliments.

**Guest **: Je suis heureux que cette histoire te plaise, j'essaye de tout lier dans cette histoire, un peu à la façon du _linkage _de Kissinger... Quant aux problèmes énergétiques et autres, oui, j'essaye d'être aussi précis que possible mais si tu as des idées pour lui ajouter du contenu n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir.

**Black Jo **: Tu sais, les informations sont facilement visibles sur internet ou d ans quelques revues spécialisées. Merci en tout cas pour la review.

**Sleiwd **: Je suis méchant, je t'ai empêchée de réviser tes partiels. Mauvais moi... Je crois que tu vas apprécier les intrigues politiques qui arriveront bientôt. En ce qui concerne le monde magique et le monde non-magique je pense qu'il faut trouver un équilibre. C'est en tout cas ce que j'essaye de faire ici. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tous cas.


	15. Chapitre XI: Le visage du Seigneur

**Oui. Ca y est. L'identité du _Seigneur des Ténèbres _est révélée dans ce chapitre. Et personne ne l'a trouvée. Je suis content ça prouve que je ne suis pas si prévisible que ça finalement. Bon comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi. Bon chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Le visage du Seigneur des ténèbres<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Dimanche 24 Octobre 2010, Résidence des protecteurs-conjoints, Castello Nuovo, Île de Capri<span>

C'est avec une mine grave et fatiguée que la réunion se termina plus de trente heures après avoir commencée. La raison de cet allongement des discussions était due à une chose : la décision des Protecteurs-conjoints de révéler l'existence du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ à leurs plus proches collaborateurs. Leurs réactions avaient étés, on s'en doute, mitigées, mais pendant un temps, un vent de fureur les avaient envahis, d'une part à l'idée que le responsable du chaos qui secouait le monde ces dix dernières années continuait à courir en liberté, d'autre part du fait que les Protecteurs-conjoints n'aient pas trouvé utile de leur faire connaître cette information plus tôt. Après un temps incalculable, les collaborateurs et les conseillers avaient finis par comprendre la raison de ce silence : ce qui n'avait rien fait pour éclaircir leurs humeurs. De nombreuses résignations collégiales et des débats sans limites pour établir un plan d'action cohérent plus tard, une stratégie d'ensemble avait été trouvée pour circonscrire le pouvoir – réel et supposé – du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_.

Suite à de longs débats sur son utilité, il avait été finalement accepté que le stratagème mis en place par les Protecteurs-conjoints pour piéger le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ devait être appliqué voire renforcé. Il fallait que la chasse à l'homme ne soit pas seulement une vendetta personnelle mais qu'elle ait bien l'air d'un enjeu stratégique pour la _République_. En menant une politique pro-active pour la capture du troisième amant, on s'assurait que tôt ou tard cette politique – officieuse bien entendu – soit révélée à des oreilles tendues pour ce genre d'informations. Et si il y avait un risque pour que les médias apprennent cette affaire, il serait toujours loisible de leur mentir pour cacher la véritable opération.

Cette stratégie ne pouvait cependant pas agir seule et devait faire partie d'un plan plus large au niveau de la _République_. Les dernières informations de Mathias n'avaient fait que confirmer ce que les protecteurs-conjoints et leur suite savaient déjà. Le _Ministerium_ n'attendait que la bonne occasion pour mettre en place une dictature administrative avec Henrik Van Der Oven et son organisation bureaucratique à la barre. Il y aurait bien sûr une collusion avec l'armée qui maintiendrait l'ordre mais ce type de régime signifiait la fin du Sénat et la destruction de la structure horizontale au profit d'une verticale du pouvoir. C'était précisément cela que les protecteurs-conjoints avant tentés d'éviter jusqu'à présent ce qui amenait à la seconde partie de la Stratégie pour la sauvegarde de la _République_.

Il fallait réformer le _Ministerium_. La principale erreur de la création de la _République_ avait été de façonner un ministère unique et centralisé, capable d'agir partout et en tout lieu dans tous les aspects de la vie publique. Cette structure, doublée par la Satis permettait certes d'avoir un pouvoir fort, centralisé et capable d'agir dans les différents endroits de la _République_, mais comme Lord Harry l'avait compris, cette structure pouvait être piégée par sa propre fonction. Au nom d'intérêts supérieurs, le _Ministerium_ était capable d'abandonner des secteurs entiers pour se concentrer sur d'autres. Cette politique n'avait pas encore été engagée mais une grande partie des propositions d'Henrik Van Den Oven allaient dans ce sens, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de priorités dans une _République_ qui, pour se maintenir et maintenir sa cohésion, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avoir. La _Satis_ était directement contrôlée par la Pyramide et ne contrariait donc pas les plans des protecteurs-conjoints sur le long terme. Cependant il fallait que ce soit la seule organisation gouvernementale qui puisse être tentaculaire, la seule qui puisse aller partout et qui ne dépende de rien d'autre que de l'avis d'une seule personne : l'un des protecteurs-conjoints.

Selon le plan dessiné par Hestia Jones, le _Ministerium_ serait divisé en cinq branches principales, séparées les unes des autres, et gravitant autour de la _Pyramide_. Chaque branche aurait son ministre, limité dans ses attributions et interdit de dépasser les cadres de son mandat. Le Premier ministre serait choisi par élection par le Sénat de la _République_, pour un mandat unique de cinq ans reconductible une seule fois et devrait recevoir la confiance des protecteurs-conjoints pour assurer son poste. Il aurait la charge de la direction générale des politiques menées par les ministères, pourrait nommer les ministres mais n'aurait pas la possibilité de modifier les organigrammes des différents ministères sans feu vert du Sénat et des protecteurs-conjoints. Issu d'un des différents courants du Sénat il devrait toujours être un représentant de la majorité de ses membres, qu'il s'agisse d'une force unique ou d'une coalition de partis. Néanmoins, une fois arrivé à son poste, il devrait mener la politique générale de la majorité du Sénat tout en veillant à faire preuve d'une indépendance suffisante pour que l'opposition ne puisse pas l'accuser de favoritisme : chose qui, si elle était avérée, pourrait le faire tomber.

Les cinq branches du _Ministerium _serait les suivantes : **Le ministère de la gestion intérieure de la **_**République**_ dont dépendraient les offices chargés de l'approvisionnement, de la sécurité civile, de la gestion des territoires et des agglomérations. Ce ministère devait planifier sur le terrain la politique de la _République_ et permettre une gestion efficace des collectivités. De ce ministère dépendrait les rapports entre Régions et Zones Sectorielles, les questions de préservation du territoire et des terroirs, les questions d'environnement – partiellement développées pendant la Guerre Noire dans une doctrine de préservation des infrastructures ennemies – et les offices dédiés aux transports. Son ministre provisoire en serait le Cardinal Antonio Tibérias.

**Le ministère de la Justice de la **_**République**_, serait chargé de toutes les questions judiciaires. De lui dépendrait l'office d'application des lois et les différents offices de contrôle et de régulation dans tous les services privés et publics de la _République_. Les tribunaux seraient directement garantis et protégés par sa juridiction. De lui dépendrait également tous les équipements pénitentiaires, les offices dédiés à la communication et à la propagande et les organes étatiques de protection spécifiques des populations de la _République_. Ce ministère serait appelé à prendre une part extrêmement importante dans la République, et cela de deux façons. D'abord, une jurisprudence serait mise en place pour passer en jugement les _responsables_ encore en vie de la Guerre Noire et de la Guerre contre Liao Deng. Ensuite parce que ce ministère aurait pour fonction – en plus de la justice ordinaire – de _prévenir_ les conflits, notamment entre les ethnies dans des régions données. Ce ministère serait sous la direction de Siegfried Arndband, un juriste de haut niveau, rescapé de la Guerre Noire et chargé jusqu'à là des jugements des criminels de Guerre mangemorts.

**Le ministère de la force armée et de la sécurité de la **_**République**_, serait quant à lui chargé de centraliser l'ensemble des structures et des organes militaires de la _République_. En lui se trouverait les différents services des États-majors des armées de la _République_ subdivisés en corps d'armée (armée de terre – marine de la _République_ – armée de l'air – armée magique de la _République_ – forces auxiliaires de l'armée). Là se trouverait également l'organe militaire de renseignement de la _République_, l'O.M.R., un organe indépendant de la Satis et dédié uniquement à l'usage militaire dans les cadres d'opérations militaires spéciales. Ce ministère serait également chargé des forces de protection intérieures, à l'exception de la police, une des prérogatives des gouvernements régionaux. Dirigé par le Cheikh Najib Salim, ce ministère serait également sous le contrôle particulier des Protecteurs-Conjoints qui disposeraient du commandement en chef.

**Le ministère civique et social de la **_**République**_, centraliserait quant à lui les obligations sociales dans la _République_ à tous les niveaux depuis l'éducation jusqu'à la santé, en passant par la communication et le sport. Ce ministère serait la véritable interface avec les populations de la _République_, une sorte de Léviathan capable de répondre aux besoins de la population de la _République_ et qui serait le contact _ordinaire_ entre l'Etat et le peuple. Ce ministère aurait un statut spécifique puisqu'il aurait un fonctionnement éclaté de telle façon que chaque office qui la composerait soit capable d'agir indépendamment les uns des autres. Pour assurer une cohésion de la politique il y aurait cependant la constitution d'un _Conseil ministériel_ composé des chefs de chaque office de ce ministère autour de la ministre temporaire Hestia Jones.

**Le ministère des finances et de l'économie de reconstruction de la **_**République**_, poumon économique de la _République_ chargé de la gestion des ressources et des projets dans la _République_, ce ministère serait également chargé du commerce et de la planification agricole et industrielle. Il disposerait d'un pôle de recherche officiel pour promouvoir les avancées technologiques et industrielles de la _République_ et aurait également à sa charge la création et la protection des _Banques sectorielles_ et la gestion de la _Banque centrale de la République_. Avec le retour d'un réseau bancaire efficace et garanti, et suivant le modèle politique de la _planification étatique de reconstruction_ ce ministère serait une pierre angulaire dans le succès de la reconstruction et donc de la mise sur pied de toutes les politiques de long terme dans la _République_. Confié à Erik Olseg, ce ministère serait également sous une supervision accrue du Sénat et des Archontes de la République. De plus elle devrait _prendre en compte _sinon _suivre _les propositions du Gouvernement Fantôme lorsque celui-ci lui ferait part de ses recommandations notamment au niveau de entrepreneuriat qui devait être développé.

Cette réforme du _Ministerium_, devait affaiblir le pouvoir du premier ministre, et protéger les protecteurs-conjoints de toute tentative de coup d'État. En effet, une fois cette décision rendue publique, et étant donné les pleins pouvoirs qui avaient été attribués à Lord Harry et à Dame Fleur, il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'action concertée, issue du _Ministerium_ sans que celui-ci ne perde d'un coup toute sa légitimité et ne soit vue – lui – comme une force oppressante et tyrannique. Une fois Henrik Van Der Oven arrêté – car il le serait inévitablement dans les semaines suivantes – le _Ministerium_ passerait d'un statut de gouvernement à celui de _force gouvernante_. La subtilité du changement résiderait dans le fait que pratiquement la réalité du pouvoir serait transférée d'une part vers les Protecteurs-conjoints et d'autre part vers le Sénat de la République.

Mais avant d'en arriver à ce stade, il fallait déjà résoudre le problème que posait la tentative d'assassinat lancée par Henrik Van Der Oven et ses amis généraux. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, la question qui se posait n'était pas de savoir si oui ou non l'attentat pouvait être déjoué, la réponse avait rapidement été trouvée : la tentative d'attentat aurait lieu, mais il fallait savoir quoi faire dans la suite immédiate de l'attaque. Puisque cette tentative était pilotée par Henrik Van Der Oven il n'était pas impossible de le voir directement à la manœuvre, tentant de faire bonne figure et de rassembler les différentes factions autour de lui pour ce qui serait sans doute « une transition pacifique ». Le meilleur moyen était donc d'éviter les vents de panique et de le décrédibiliser publiquement par une annonce faite à la population dans un laps de temps suffisamment long pour qu'il soit obligé de se mettre en avant et dans des délais assez courts pour éviter que la panique ne se repende et ne crée encore plus d'instabilité. Si les choses se passaient correctement, le Premier ministre serait publiquement démasqué et serait immédiatement désavoué par la population dans son entier avant d'être arrêté. Il fallait donc que l'attentat soit une réussite _vraisemblable _et que les protecteurs-conjoints et leur escorte s'en sortent _vraisemblablement_ rescapée. Pratiquement, il fallait un leurre, et Hestia Jones allait le leur livrer sur un plateau.

Le troisième point de la stratégie pour prendre de court le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ consistait en un principe : la redirection de l'Etat vers la société civile. Toute personne un tant soit peu intéressée par l'histoire des doctrines politiques pouvait faire l'analogie entre le système mis en place par la République et un régime militariste de type communiste. Or c'était précisément cet écueil qu'il convenait d'éviter. Une analyse de la structure des régimes totalitaires communistes permettait de voir la place prépondérante du _parti_ soutenu par l'armée. Pour éviter un glissement vers ce genre de système, il fallait distinguer le politique de la force. En clair, il fallait désarmer les velléités politiques des militaires et favoriser les courants politiques divergents qui s'affronteraient sans parti pris des militaires.

Le rapport fourni par Mathias montrait bien que certains officiers se sentaient abandonnés par la _République _: et cette attaque résonnait d'ailleurs plus comme un appel à l'aide que comme une vraie volonté d'attaquer le régime. Dans la République en construction, l'armée ne trouvait pas encore sa place et cela, Harry et Fleur pouvaient le comprendre. Le général John MacIntyer avait été chargé de pacifier l'espace germanique depuis le Rhin jusqu'aux Carpates et de la Mer Baltique au Danube. Et il avait fait un excellent travail dans la protection et la supervision de la reconstruction. Il avait réussi à conserver une paix sociale et était pour beaucoup dans le retour à la normale en Europe centrale. De fait cet espace servait de modèle de reconstruction économique et structurel pour la République. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas jugé à sa juste valeur les capacités de MacIntyer. Là où il aurait dû être honoré il avait subi une grande humiliation parce qu'il n'avait connu aucune reconnaissance. Son action _allait d'elle-même_ et donc il avait été ignoré au profit d'autres officiers plus brillants, car plus présents sur les principaux théâtres d'opération. La même chose pouvait être dite de l'Amiral Luis Padova. Il avait organisé le trafic maritime entre les différents pôles de la République depuis près de trois ans sans jamais recevoir le moindre remerciement. D'aucun pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait qu'accomplir son devoir et dans les faits cela se justifiait mais comment ne pas ressentir de l'amertume lorsque, se donnant corps et âme à une tache qui lui était confié, aucune récompense n'était promise ?

Lord Harry pouvait voir les désillusions qui commençaient à se faire sentir dans les rangs de l'armée, mais il savait aussi que tous ses hommes lui étaient fidèles. Même dans la préparation de l'attentat, Harry pouvait voir que MacIntyer et Padova avançaient à reculons. Ils _considéraient_ probablement leurs choix mais, pour les connaître personnellement, Harry savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne désiraient en arriver là. Ils feraient probablement parvenir des indices _anonymes_ pour le prévenir du danger et l'avertir que les contestations allaient crescendo. C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry devait ménager les militaires. Y compris les moins enthousiastes dans sa politique. Harry avait besoin de l'armée pour que la République survive, mais il avait surtout besoin que l'armée finisse son rôle d'_occupation _et commence son rôle d'_implantation_. En clair, il fallait que l'armée s'intègre dans la société civile et qu'elle gagne un rôle propre au lieu de se substituer à la société civile. C'était là tout le paradoxe. Lord Harry avait besoin que les militaires jouent d'abord un rôle moins important dans la société civile mais qu'ils s'y maintiennent tandis que les militaires voulaient d'abord se maintenir dans la société civile avant de baisser progressivement leur rôle.

Pour trouver une réponse à ce problème il fallait ménager la sensibilité des militaires tout en conservant une vision de la société civile qui ne soit pas en contradiction avec les projets des protecteurs-conjoints. Ni l'un ni l'autre d'eux ne voulait une société militariste, belliciste et endoctrinée plus que nécessaire. Il fallait certes une dévotion à l'Etat et aux protecteurs conjoints et une obéissance dans les ordres donnés par les institutions, mais que cela n'empiète pas sur les libertés fondamentales et le droit des gens de la République.C'était un équilibre complexe qui demandait une grande subtilité et malheureusement de moins en moins de moyens s'offraient aux Protecteurs-conjoints pour y parvenir.

Cette sensibilité des militaires quant à leur propre rôle était par ailleurs rendue plus fine du fait des actes terroristes qui ne cessaient de toucher les bases de la péninsule arabique. D'aucun aurait pu croire que ces attaques étaient de simples exceptions des groupuscules extrémistes qui voyaient dans le chaos ambiant un signe divin prévenant de l'arrivée d'un _califat universel_. D'autres auraient pu voir dans ces attaques, autant de raisons pour lancer une campagne militaire depuis l'Inde et depuis le Caucase vers les hauts-plateaux de Perse, les montagnes Afghanes et le sud de la Mer Caspienne. En réalité, personne ne savait se quoi il en retournait ni ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il était impossible d'établir des frontières imperméables sur des régions aussi vastes et le caractère _terroriste_ de ces actions impliquait un niveau d'anonymat qui empêchait toute discussion. Tout au plus quelques mouvances avaient pu être reconnues mais pas davantage. Aussi pour tenter de calmer la région il fallait s'attaquer au cœur du problème dans ce qu'il avait de plus irrationnel : la foi religieuse et les dogmes en place.

Le Cardinal Tibérias et le Cheikh Salim étaient parmi les personnalités religieuses les plus puissantes de la _République_. Et c'est tout naturellement vers eux que se tourna Lord Harry pour tenter de résoudre un problème bien antérieur à la Guerre Noire ou au _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ lui même. La question posée était simple : Que faire face aux tensions religieuses dans la région ? Avec la Guerre et le chaos généralisé, les cibles prioritaires des sorciers intransigeants avaient été les principaux lieux de culte et les lieux saints des principales religions du monde, comme un témoignage de la toute puissance de la magie face aux dogmes _surannés _de _sectes_ ayant réussi. Cette idée avait été à la base de l'incendie de Jérusalem en Août 2000 et de la destruction de la Mecque et de Médine en Décembre 2000. Un groupe para-militaire sorcier – probablement à la solde de Voldemort – avait déclenché des _feudeymons_ dans et autour des principaux lieux de culte Juifs, Chrétiens et Musulmans dans tous le moyen-orient. En conséquence, les principales villes saintes avaient été réduites en cendres, des joyaux de l'histoire de l'humanité avaient été perdus et le chaos s'était répandu, chaque communauté accusant l'autre des attaques menées.

La question qui se posait donc, était de savoir quoi faire face à ces anciens lieux de culte. Fallait-il les rebâtir ? Fallait-il au contraire laisser la situation en l'état ? Naturellement ni Antonio ni Najib n'avaient de solutions précises à donner néanmoins il fut décidé pendant cet entretien d'une réunion des principales sommités religieuses, Musulmans Sunnites et Chiites , Juifs, Chrétiens Catholiques, Orthodoxes,et Arméniens, tous ceux qui possédaient auparavant des temples dans la ville trois fois sainte et, en ce qui concernait les Musulmans dans les deux autres villes saintes de l'Islam.

Cette réunion, ce _grand concile interconfessionnel _serait organisé par la _République _sur l'île de Malte d'ici un an et poserait une double question outre celle parfaitement visible de la reconstruction potentielle des lieux saints : Celle de la continuité des cultes dans la _République _et celle d'une harmonisation des dogmes pour entrer dans les normes de la _République _et soutenir son action. La liberté de conscience et de culte étant garantie dans la _République_, néanmoins, une limite avait été établie dès les premiers temps de l'existence de la République, quelque quatre ans auparavant : l'interdiction pour tout prélat, quelque soit la religion ou le dogme, de remettre en cause les principes soutenus par la_ République_. En clair, la politique ne devait en aucun cas être abordé dans les prêches et la liberté de culte s'arrêtait là où commençait la stricte égalité politique.

Concrètement cette règle avait été édictée pour éviter une marginalisation des sorciers par rapport aux non sorciers dans des pratiques religieuses qui dénonçaient souvent dans les fondement de leurs doctrines les pratiques de _sorcellerie_. Il fallait que la religion soit – si elle était soutenue – un facteur d'harmonisation et de fusion des différentes strates de la société pas de déchirement.

Antonio Tibérias et Najib Salim suivirent Lord Harry hors du salon où ils s'étaient installés avec les autres membres du conseil pour travailler la stratégie à suivre. Le Cardinal parla :

« -Quand devons-nous commencer ?

-Immédiatement. Et faites affréter un avion. Je dois parler à Severus Rogue. » Répondit Lord Harry.

Le Cheikh et le Cardinal inclinèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortie

* * *

><p><span>Lundi 1er Novembre 2010, Tribunal civil pour les crimes de la Guerre Noire, Palais de Justice de Vienne, Région de l'Ostreich, Zone Europe Centrale<span>

La salle était comble. Dans un des angles du tribunal, des caméras de télévision retransmettaient l'ensemble des débats en direct. Ce serait l'un des plus grands moments retenus par la mémoire collective pour parler de la résolution de la Guerre Noire. C'était un moment historique, un moment que beaucoup de gens avaient besoin d'entendre. Un des greffiers de salle lança d'une voix forte :

« -Veuillez vous lever pour l'honorable juge Herman Shultz. »

L'ensemble de l'auditoire se rassit lorsque le juge se fut installé. Il parla d'une voix assurée et forte sans être autoritaire :

« - Au nom de la République et par la grâce de nos protecteurs-conjoints je déclare ouverte cette séance du 1er Novembre 2010 selon les lois qui régissent notre État. En vertu des chartes en vigueur sur le droit des médias d'information et suite à la demande des protecteurs-conjoints, les réquisitoires de cette dernière séance, ainsi que les délibérations seront retransmises sur tous les canaux d'information autorisés. Mous avons entendus la défense de Madame et de Monsieur Weasley, et nous avons entendus les charges retenues contre eux ainsi que le plaidoyer du procureur Werner Stümfhöltz. Je demanderai donc avant la mise au délibéré de cette affaire, à ce que monsieur Stümfhöltz présente son réquisitoire devant cette cour. Monsieur le procureur Stümfhöltz vous avez la parole. »

Un homme grand et sec, en robe rouge et noire se leva lentement de sa chaise et vint se placer au centre de la cour avant de se tourner vers le juge dans une petite révérence.

« -Merci monsieur le juge. Chers collègues de la cour, mesdames et messieurs les jurés, mesdames et messieurs les spectateurs. C'est une affaire très particulière que nous devons juger aujourd' affaire qui touche de très près à tellement de blessures cachées, enfouies dans nos mémoires. Une affaire dans laquelle nous pouvons tous nous retrouver, tant elle à trait à des personnes et à des comportements que nous avons pu voir tout autour de nous pendant des années. Nous jugeons aujourd'hui Hermione Jane Weasley et Ronald Billius Weasley. Deux personnes , jeune couple et jeunes parents semblables à tant d'autres, invisibles dans la foule obscure, anonymes parmi les anonymes. Deux jeunes gens que personne ne remarquerait, à qui personne ne songerait et pourtant... deux jeunes gens qui auraient pu tout changer. Ce ne sont pas les individus Hermione Weasley et Ronald Weasley qui sont en accusation aujourd'hui. Ce ne sont pas leurs existences ou leur _normalité_ presque caricaturale qui est en question, c'est leur responsabilité dans des crimes où ils n'ont certes pas tenus l'arme mais où ils auraient pu prévenir certains des dégâts causés par cette arme.

Car l'un comme l'autre, dans leurs vies fades et misérables ont eu une chance. Celle de partager le destin de deux êtres exceptionnels, deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais laissés abattre, deux personnes qui ont tout sacrifié pour voir la justice, la paix et la prospérité triompher. Je parle bien sûr de nos protecteurs-conjoints. Combien d'entre nous rêve d'avoir eu la chance de les connaître, d'avoir su comment les aider, d'avoir participé à leur combat héroïque contre l'ennemi ? Ronald et Hermione Weasley ont eu cette chance. Ronald et Hermione Weasley avaient tout pour faire ce qui était juste. Et pourtant ils ont trahis de la plus vile des façons. Ils ont trahis la confiance d'un homme et d'une femme à qui ils devaient tout. A qui ils devaient leurs vies et leurs survies. Ils ont trahis un homme et une femme et les volant d'un argent qui aurait pu être à eu tant la générosité des protecteurs-conjoints était grande. Ils se sont enfuis, condamnant à mort un _ami_, un _frère_ qui s'était toujours porté au devant du danger pour les aider. Ils sont partis condamnant également tout un mouvement de résistance au doute atroce de ne pas savoir si ses secrets resteraient préservés. Ils sont partis, condamnant à la mort des amis trop nombreux pour être comptés et qui ont battus la campagne dans une vaine tentative pour les retrouvés.

Mais est-ce là tout ? Sont-ce là les seuls griefs retenus contre eux ? Sont-ce là les seuls fautes qui leur incombe ? Non, hélas, non pas encore. Car Hermione et Ronald Weasley étaient des amis d'Harry Potter. Des amis proches qui avaient partagés son combat contre les ténèbres. Des amis dont tout le monde imaginait la force des liens les unissant. Des amis surnommés un temps le _trio d'or _par toute la population sorcière. Cette amitié est aussi en question aujourd'hui. Car Harry Potter n'a jamais abandonné le moindre de ses amis. Il n'a jamais abandonné le moindre de ses alliés et il s'est toujours porté au secours des plus faibles au mépris de sa propre vie. Or donc, la fuite de ceux qui lui étaient le plus proches fût considérée par l'ennemi comme un aveu de faiblesse qui lui à fait accélérer ses plans. La fuite de deux des trois membres du _trio d'or_ à initié une chasse à l'homme contre eux et bien au delà des frontières de l'île de Bretagne. L'ennemi à posé son regard hors des frontières de son royaume et son regard chargé de haine est devenu la mort de tout un monde soumis à son fléau.

Ce regard de l'ennemi lancé à la recherche de ces deux couards à condamné des pays entiers à la ruine. Nous parlions il y a quelque jours de ces traités présentés par Voldemort aux pays européens pour lui livrer tous les citoyens britanniques. Aurait-il vraiment usé de ces procédés si Hermione et Ronald Weasley étaient restés ? Si ils n'avaient pas lancés un _sauve qui peut_ généralisé ? Si ils avaient essayés de suivre l'exemple du meilleur des amis ? De ces questions nul n'aura jamais la réponse mais en mon âme et conscience je sais ce que je pense. Et je pense que ces individus ne méritent pas d'être traités comme tels. Je pense que ces individus ne méritent pas d'être appelés des hommes. Je pense que ces gens sont des traîtres et des lâches.

Voila qui sont ces gens ! Des traîtres et des lâches. Des traîtres qui n'ont pas su respecter la parole donnée, des traîtres qui ont préférés renier leur honneur pour vivre une vie sans espoir. Des traîtres capables des pires infamies pour espérer survivre, des traîtres devenus apatrides dans leurs corps et dans leurs cœurs ! Des lâches ! De misérables lâches qui ont préférés éviter la mort promise en mettant sur le chemin de l'ennemi les héros que nous célébrons aujourd'hui. Des lâches qui n'hésitèrent jamais à donner en pâture des hommes et des femmes courageux morts par leur faute. Oui ! Par leur faute ! Nous savons tous que Lord Harry à sacrifié sa fortune pour sauver les faibles. Nous savons tous qu'il à sué sang et eau pour protéger le plus grand nombre des horreurs et de la barbarie. Qui d'entre nous ignore les bienfaits de ses actions ? Qui d'entre nous qui n'ait pas profité de la sécurité qui à promis quand le monde n'était que Chaos ?

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Harry Potter n'a pas pu sauver le plus grand nombre. Malgré tout son pouvoir, il n'a pas pu empêcher l'inévitable. Nul ne peut le lui reprocher mais imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu faire si il avait été soutenu ? Imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu faire, si il n'avait pas été volé ? Combien de vies ont été gâchées à cause de l'avarice d'Hermione et de Ronald Weasley ? Combien de vies auraient pu être épargnées, combien de villes auraient pu être sauvées si Harry Potter n'avait pas été abandonné ? Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter est devenu Lord Harry, le _Seigneur de la République _et c'est un titre qu'il mérite. Parce qu'en dépit de tout, des traîtrises et des bassesses il à su rester debout et se battre pour nous sauver de la ruine. Il n'est pas une personne vivante dans la République qui ne lui doive sa vie. Il n'est pas une personne vivante dans la République qui ne lui doive sa sécurité. Et à notre façon nous essayons tous de mériter ce cadeau. En faisant ce qui est le mieux, en respectant sa volonté, en honorant son action et en accomplissant sa justice. Une justice dont il à lui-même été dépourvu par ces deux individus, Hermione et Ronald Weasley.

Nul ne mérite ce qu'il advint à Lord Harry et à Dame Fleur. Nul ne mérite d'être abandonné à son sort d'être abandonné à la mort. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls qui fussent abandonnés. Nous tous l'avons étés parce que Ronald et Hermione Weasley avaient le devoir de rester pour nous protéger. Hermione Weasley née Granger et Ronald Weasley _savaient _qui était notre ennemi. Ils le savaient avant tout le monde. Et là où des héros ont tenté de nous protéger, ont fait leur devoir et ont triomphé, Ronald et Hermione ont fui sans nous avertir, ont fui sans nous prévenir et nous ont condamnés à périr. Ce procès n'est donc pas le procès d'un crime comme un autre, c'est le procès de deux personnes qui sont au moins autant responsable que Voldemort des malheurs que nous avons subis.

Face à ces crimes, il ne peut y avoir que la mort. Face à cette lâcheté il ne peut y avoir d'autre sentence que la mort. Face à cette traîtrise il ne peut y avoir d'autre pardon que la mort. Elle seule peut laver l'affront d'individus aussi ignobles, elle seule peut réparer les méfaits commis par ces criminels. Elle seule peut nous apporter la paix que ces serpents nous ont dérobé. Et c'est donc avec un visage grave et dur, mais un visage serein que je lance cet appel à la justice froide et mortelle mais tant attendue. Je vous remercie. »

Le plaidoyer du procureur n'avait pas été long mais il avait captivé la foule tenue par chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un son ne soit entendu dans la salle d'audience. Le procureur profita de l'interruption pour retourner à sa place en lançant un regard noir sur le box des accusés. Finalement le juge Shultz pris la parole.

« -Merci monsieur le procureur je vais maintenant demander aux jurés de bien vouloir se déplacer vers la salle des délibérations. La séance reprendra dans trois heures. »

Deux heures et dix minutes plus tard, la cour se réunit de nouveau. Le premier juré se leva et énonça le verdict. Hermione Jane Weasley et Ronald Bilius Weasley étaient reconnus coupables de haute trahison, crime contre la paix et crime contre la République. En conséquence ils étaient condamnés à mort dans un délai de vingt jours. Au moment où le juge allait lever la séance, une femme se leva dans l'auditoire et demanda la parole. Sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un vice de procédure, le juge Shultz l'autorisa à parler devant les caméras braquées sur elle.

« -Je m'appelle Padma Patil et je suis l'envoyée spéciale des _protecteurs-conjoints_ pour ce procès. Dame Fleur et Lord Harry m'ont demandé de lire une lettre devant cette assemblée une fois que la sentence aurait été prononcée.

_Chers membres du tribunal civil pour les crimes de la Guerre Noire,_

_Considérant le travail remarquable que vous avez fourni pour la résolution des crimes et délits qui ont parsemé la période de la Guerre Noire, et connaissant fort bien vos réputations d'agents inébranlables et incorruptibles dans la poursuite de la vérité, nous, protecteurs-conjoints de la République, ne pouvons que nous douter de la condamnation qu'encourent Hermione Jane Granger épouse Weasley et Ronald Bilius Weasley pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis contre nous et contre l'ensemble de la République. _

_Étant des victimes, de ceux qui ont eu le plus à souffrir des trahisons de ces deux fugitifs, c'est avec un sentiment de gratitude que nous voyons recevoir ce qui est sans aucun doute un juste châtiment étant donné le poids de leurs méfaits. Nous sommes heureux de voir la justice faire son travail et assurer une totale équité dans la poursuite de la vérité. Nous sommes heureux et fiers de voir l'impartialité de ce tribunal à l'oeuvre une fois encore et c'est une immense satisfaction que de dire aujourd'hui en tant que garants de la République et de ses institution que nous sommes pleinement satisfaits par tout le travail fourni. _

_Et pourtant, en dépit de ces mots et quelque soit la condamnation prononcée contre Hermione Jane Granger épouse Weasley et Ronald Bilius Weasley nous avons décidé d'appliquer notre prérogative en tant que chefs de la République et de gracier par la présente lettre, ces condamnés. Nous ordonnons la libération immédiate et inconditionnelle de ces deux personnes ainsi qu'un classement de toutes les suites de cette affaire. En contre partie de cette libération Hermione et Ronald Weasley auront l'obligation de travailler pour la nouvelle __commission de réconciliation__ sous l'autorité directe de cette cour et cela pendant aussi longtemps que cette commission sera en exercice. Ils seront également privés de tout droit civique pendant une durée de dix ans incompressible. _

_Nous comprenons le dépit que doivent ressentir les membres de ce tribunal à l'énoncé de cette décision. Il ne s'agit là ni d'un traitement de faveur, ni d'un caprice. Nous considérons simplement que trop de sang à été déjà versé et que par ce pardon nous tirions définitivement un trait sur un passé douloureux et malheureusement trop proche de nous pour que nous soyons complètement objectifs. _

_La raison même de ce procès n'était pas de voir l'exécution d'un homme et d'une femme coupables d'être lâches et traîtres. Nous savons que dans la mémoire de tout un chacun ils resteront à jamais des parias et nous savons qu'ils ne pourrons jamais récupérer leur honneur. Par cette décision nous choisissons d'être meilleurs qu'eux, et de laisser une seconde chance sinon de mieux faire, au moins d'essayer de faire mieux dans le cette décision nous choisissons de dire que la République ira vers un apaisement des tensions et n'exercera pas de vengeance aveugle pour ceux que ne la mérite pas. Par cette décision enfin, nous choisissons de pardonner et gracier tous ceux ont agi de la même façon que ces deux condamnés pendant la Guerre Noire. Nous voulons aujourd'hui porter le regard vers l'avenir et sans oublier notre passé au moins ne pas nous en contenter. _

_En vous remerciant de prendre acte de cette lettre et en exprimant encore nos sincères félicitations quant au travail effectué jusqu'à présent, nous vous prions, honorables membres du tribunal civil pour les crimes de la Guerre Noire d'agréer nos respectueuses salutations._

_Signé :_

_Dame Fleur Émilie Delacour, Dame-Protectrice de la République, Chef des administrations fédérées de la République, Grand-Maitre de l'ordre de la Centurie, Grand-Maitre de l'ordre de Merlin, Membre permanent du Sénat de la République_

_Lord Harry James Potter, Seigneur-Protecteur de la République, Chef des armées fédérales de la République, Grand-Maitre de l'ordre de la Centurie, Grand-Maitre de l'ordre de Merlin, Membre permanent du Sénat de la République _»

Dans la salle du tribunal tout le monde resta sans voix pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un BOUM sonore ne se fasse entendre. Les têtes et les caméras de télévision se tournèrent pour voir une Hermione Weasley évanouie sous le choc de la nouvelle.

* * *

><p><span>Mardi 2 Novembre 2010, Prison de Haute sécurité de Narvarik, Au large des côtes du Nordland , Région de la Scandinavie, Zone Europe Nord<span>

Le prisonnier numéro 23 était immobile allongé dans son lit à contempler ses pensées. Des ombres tourbillonnantes dansaient tout autour de lui dans des mouvements complexes, créant des ondulations dans les airs. Des panaches de fumée noire s'élevait puis descendaient, le frôlant presque dans un mouvement menaçant et caressant à la fois. Les pensées du prisonnier numéro 23 suivait les circonvolutions de ces êtres aériens. Tout s'y entremêlait dans des nœuds infinis, indémêlables pour tous sinon pour lui. Il songeait à sa vie passé. Il songeait à ses moments perdus. Il songeait à ses années passées à suivre des maîtres qui se servaient de lui comme on se servait d'un jouet. Le prisonnier numéro 23 avait eu un nom autrefois. Un nom détesté par tous et craint du plus grand nombre. Un nom qui imposait le respect et la déférence. Un nom qui était peut-être la seule chose qui était à lui avant qu'on ne finisse par le lui enlever. Le prisonnier numéro 23 s'appelait autrefois _Maître des Potions Severus Rogue_ et il avait servi fidèlement l'ensemble de ses maîtres jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de lui.

La vie de Severus Rogue était déjà amplement documentée par les historiens officiels de la _République_. Rescapé de la prison par Albus Dumbledore à la fin de la première guerre contre Voldemort, il avait reçu une protection constante contre toutes les menaces, qu'elles soient de ses anciens compagnons mangemorts ou de la justice, aussi corrompue soit-elle. Profitant de cette opportunité, il avait passé près de seize ans en liberté, pouvant se livrer à sa passion avec comme seule obligation d'enseigner à des étudiants. Il avait utilisé cette chance pour asseoir ses contacts dans tous les milieux et avait repéré des talents en potion comme dans d'autres domaines en faisant toujours attention à présenter la figure d'un homme haineux et incapable d'objectivité.

Mais si Severus Rogue avait su garder un profil bas pendant la première guerre il s'était imposé comme un élément clef pendant la seconde. Assassinant Albus Dumbledore au début de la Guerre Noire, il avait rejoint les rangs mangemorts et avait été élevé membre du cercle intérieur de Voldemort devenant de fait, l'un de ses plus proches conseillers. Il avait supervisé les espions du mage noir et avait été en charge de la « gestion » des Liao Deng. Lors de la conquête des territoires sur le continent, Severus Rogue avait planifié l'exécution des plans de Voldemort et personnellement dirigé le « nettoyage » des terres sous domination des mangemorts. Absent du front pendant la reconquête des territoires par la Résistance, il avait dirigé d'une main de fer la réorganisation territoriale et le réseau d'espionnage. Surnommé l'_Himmler magique_ par ses ennemis, Severus Rogue avait dirigé la dernière action de grande ampleur de la Guerre Noire en écrasant la _fausse_ tête de pont de Zahiyour et Tibérias en Cornouailles avant l'attaque d'Harry Potter dans le Kent. Capturé à Oxford le 20 Septembre 2006 il avait été gardé prisonnier depuis lors en complet isolement.

Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ses conditions de détention. Lui qui s'était attendu à être torturé pour récupérer des informations, il n'avait subi aucun mauvais traitement et disposait d'une petite bibliothèque pour l'occuper en plus des journaux qu'il recevait tous les jours. Interrogé sous Véritasérum il n'avait même pas essayé d'en combattre les effets et avait au contraire collaboré avec ses geôliers sans rien demander en retour. Placé sous menottes anti-magiques il pouvait sortir de sa cellule deux fois par jours pour profiter de l'air frais dans la cour de la prison. Sans aucun contact avec les autres détenus ou ses geôliers en dehors de quelques interrogatoires sporadiques, Severus Rogue passait son temps à se remémorer son passé et les échecs de sa vie en attendant que l'on décide de son sort.

C'est allongé sur son lit dans cette attente presque lascive que Severus Rogue entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer trois individus. Se redressant légèrement il plissa les yeux pour les détailler. Les deux premiers était des soldats en uniforme blanc camouflés derrière un masque et armés d'un fusil et d'une baguette glissée à la ceinture. Sur leurs épaules brillait l'écusson en argent de la République et sur le col étaient leurs grades, d'un capitaine pour le premier, d'un lieutenant pour le second. Entre eux se trouvait un homme, de stature légèrement plus petite que les deux premiers en uniforme officiel noir et or de général. Severus Rogue reconnu immédiatement l'homme pour lui avoir enseigné les potions à Poudlard.

« -Potter ? C'est vous ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers ses deux gardes. « Laissez-nous » leur dit il dans un souffle. Les gardes opinèrent sans un mot et refermèrent la porte derrière eux laissant Harry Potter et Severus Rogue seuls. S'avançant vers une chaise, Lord Harry allait s'y installer lorsqu'il entendit :

« -Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à vous asseoir Potter ». Lord Harry sourit et répliqua en s'asseyant

« -Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé l'autorisation Severus.

-Pas que vous ayez jamais demandé l'autorisation pour quoi que ce soit !

-Drôle de critique de la part d'un Serpentard vous ne trouvez pas ? » Un silence passa puis le détenu reprit

« -Drôle en effet... Que voulez-vous Potter ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie alors que me vaut votre _extraordinaire _présence ?

-Quoi vous doutez des mes intentions ? Vous me blessez Severus ! Peut-être étais-je simplement de passage dans le voisinage et que je voulais voir une tête _amie_. Vous savez ce que l'on dit de l'amitié. Il faut toujours la cultiver.

-A d'autres Potter ! D'après les journaux vous êtes censé être en plein milieu de la Méditerranée et pourtant vous êtes ici. Alors je ne sais pas où se trouve précisément cet _ici_ mais étant donné le temps d'ensoleillement et la _chaleur _je dirais que nous sommes à une haute latitude. Probablement la Scandinavie d'après la végétation et les oiseaux. Vous êtes donc à l'autre bout de l'Europe à venir me voir. Pourquoi ? » Un léger silence s'installa alors que l'un et l'autre s'observaient fixement : finalement Lord Harry répondit :

« -Perspicace, comme toujours. Ce doit-être pour cela que Dumbledore vous faisait confiance. Plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. C'en était presque troublant...

-Ah...Et vous voulez savoir _pourquoi_ Potter ? Ça vous trouble de ne pas le comprendre ? Ca vous empêche de dormir ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de réponse satisfaisante à cette question. Albus a toujours été... disons irrationnel dans ses choix. J'en suis l'exemple vivant, mais même si il avait une bonne raison de me faire confiance vous pensez bien que je ne vous le dirais pas n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis peut-être plus libre mais même le Véritasérum à ses limites et je ne suis pas obliger de révéler ce qui n'est pas précisément demandé. J'ai suffisamment de _bonnes _raisons totalement secondaires pour lesquelles Albus me faisait confiance que vous ne soyez jamais sur la vérité, j'en ai peur.

-J'en suis convaincu mais c'est seulement si je voulais comprendre les raisonnements de Dumbledore en ce qui vous concerne et ce n'est pas le cas.

-Oh ? Moi qui croyais que nous étions _amis_. J'aurais cru que vous vous intéressiez à moi encore un autre mensonge ? J'en lis beaucoup à votre propos ces derniers temps. Les journaux regorgent d'articles sur vous et votre noblesse mais nous savons tous les deux la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vous suis pas.

-Vos _exploits_ relèvent du mensonge. La guerre aurait pu être achevée en un an si vous aviez fait ce qui vous était demandé. Le monde de la magie n'aurait jamais été révélé et l'ordre aurait pu revenir en un rien de temps. Dumbledore à passé des années à construire son plan pour vous et vous avez craché dessus. Des années de préparation gâchées pour satisfaire votre ego, des millions de vies détruites parce que vous avez cru pouvoir _changer les choses_? C'est le terme à employer ? Vous avez fait plus de mal que de bien et aujourd'hui personne n'est plus là pour le voir. Quelle réussite !

-Le plan de votre maître était voué à l'échec dès l'instant ou ses pièces se sont retrouvées sans chef ! Ne le niez pas, je sais qui était votre vrai maître et ce n'était pas Voldemort. Et je sais aussi quel sort il nous réservait à tous. Vous n'étiez pas censé survivre non plus à son petit jeu de massacre. Vous l'admirez peut-être mais Dumbledore était un homme aussi dangereux que Voldemort, et je n'allais certainement pas me laisser tuer pour être érigé en martyr. D'autant plus que mon sacrifice aurait été vain Voldemort n'était qu'un problème et aujourd'hui je veux en éradiquer la source. Je suis sûr que vous savez de qui je parle. »

Contrairement à précédemment, le silence qui enveloppa la cellule était terrifiante de sous-entendus. Loin des insultes voilées ou des amabilités mielleuses, Lord Harry et Maître Rogue savaient que dans cette discussion, bien plus que ce qu'ils ne pouvaient le voir se jouait. Ce dialogue pouvait totalement chambouler l'ensemble de la _République_. Aucun des deux ne s'y trompa. Severus Rogue se repositionna sur son lit pensif avant de répondre :

« -Ainsi donc vous savez... Cela change les choses... Albus à passé la majeur partie de sa vie à le combattre. Il semble que finalement, il ne se soit pas trompé en faisant de vous son disciple. Si vous combattez le même ennemi que lui alors vous n'êtes pas si inconscient que vous le laissez paraître. … je suis impressionné Potter. Je ne m'y attendais pas de vous. De Hestia Jones peut-être mais certainement pas de vous.

-Qui, Severus ?

-Je suis sous serment magique, je ne peux pas vous le révéler sans dommage. Si je vous le dit, je meurs. Vous connaissez la faiblesse d'Albus, il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Mais je lis les journaux et je vois que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ est en mouvement et vous êtes probablement le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Peut-être vais-je devoir vous dire pourquoi Albus me faisait confiance pour que vous puissiez deviner de qui il s'agit finalement. »

Un silence passa lentement entre les deux hommes. Severus Rogue ferma un instant les yeux et commença à parler comme par récitation

« -J'ai été recruté par Lucius Malfoy en 1977 pour devenir mangemort. A cette époque j'étais l'élève le plus brillant en Potion depuis plus de deux cent ans. Horace Slughorn m'avait appuyé pour que je passe mes ASPICS en Potion en avance et que je tente le concours des Maîtres Potionistes. J'ai réussi haut la main les deux en m'enfonçant dans le travail pour oublier ma peine. Lily Evans, ma première et seule amie refusait de me parler et fréquentait James _Potter_, un garçon qui avait passé les six années précédentes à faire de ma vie un enfer. J'ai rejoins les mangemorts parce que je n'avais plus d'amis et que je voulais ma revanche. Je haïssais _Potter_. Il avait toujours tout réussi, il avait toujours tout obtenu et il exhibait ses privilèges comme autant de trophées. Lorsqu'il à commencé à fréquenter Lily, sa première réaction à été de me le dire en la présentant comme un morceau de viande qu'il aurait réussi à enlever. Il paradait avec elle à son bras et elle était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte.

-J'ai du mal à vous croire Severus.

-Je sais ce que l'on vous à dit. Que votre père et que votre mère filaient le parfait amour, un amour sans nuage et sans difficultés. Qu'ils se suffisaient l'un à l'autre et que vous étiez le résultat d'un échange profond de sentiments mutuels. Grandissez Potter ! Vous devez vous rendre compte que c'est un mensonge. Vous avez trente ans vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas à dix-sept ans que l'on se marie par amour sans autres raisons. Il peut y avoir des coups de foudre mais je connaissais Lily Evans et elle ne supportait pas plus James Potter que moi.

-Alors pourquoi sinon ?

-Deux choses : la guerre et mon idiotie. En 1970 Voldemort à commencé ses attaques contre les nés de moldus et leurs familles. A commencer par ceux qui étaient à Poudlard. Lily Evans aurait dû être sur la liste parce qu'elle était douée et qu'elle ne courbait jamais l'échine devant les Sang-purs mais elle était protégée parce que pour tout le monde elle finirait par rentrer dans le rang. Après tout elle avait un _garant_ dans la bonne maison et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce garant devienne son mari. Ce ne serait plus alors une simple _sang-de-bourbe_ mais la pièce rajoutée d'une famille sorcière relativement ancienne et respectée.

-Vous ?

-Moi. Je connaissais Lily et sa sœur Pétunia depuis l'enfance. Elle était ma meilleure amie et c'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui ait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. A Poudlard elle est entrée à Griffondor et moi à Serpentard mais nous avons continués à être amis et j'étais assez respecté à Serpentard pour pouvoir la protéger, y compris des élèves des années supérieures. J'étais après tout le meilleur élève en potions de l'école et tout le monde me considérait déjà comme un génie dans cette matière. Ça me donnait une certaine... latitude.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Vous avez vu le souvenir où j'ai traité Lily Evans de _sang-de-bourbe_. Vous savez qu'après cela elle ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que dès l'instant où nos chemins se sont séparés elle est redevenue une cible pour les Serpentards en général et pour les mangemorts en particulier. Au début Voldemort ne s'en prenait qu'aux nés de Moldus et parce qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'elle soit attaquée je suis allé voir James Potter. Je me suis humilié devant lui et je lui ait expliqué qu'il devait la protéger. Je lui ait avoué que j'aimais Lily et que je lui demandais de faire ce qui était honorable en la plaçant en _loco parentis_. De cette façon elle aurait continuée à être protégée par une famille de sang-pur. Quelques semaines plus tard il m'a annoncé qu'il sortait avec elle et que de cette façon il la protégerait. J'ai pris cela comme une trahison. Quelques mois plus tard j'étais un mangemort. Au début le n'étais qu'un maître des potions parmi d'autres. Voldemort en avait dix-sept à son service, tous plus âgés que moi. Mais bientôt il à eu besoin d'un _service _d'espions pour contrecarrer Albus. A cause de mes rapports particuliers avec les enseignants de Poudlard j'ai été nommé espion et en avril 1980 j'ai entendu la prophétie.

-Je sais tout cela. Dumbledore me l'a expliqué.

-Non. Il ne vous l'a pas expliqué Potter. Il l'a suggéré uniquement parce qu'il était lui aussi sous serment magique. Le mien pour être précis. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que Voldemort ciblait Lily Evans j'ai rampé devant Albus pour la protéger. Mais il n'a pas compris pourquoi il le devait parce qu'il était sûr que Voldemort tomberait dans des deux ans. Et c'était vrai. Dumbledore allait piéger Voldemort pendant le bal de noël au ministère de la magie de 1981, au moment ou le premier ministre Moldu Thatcher annoncerait l'application du _British Nationality Act _pour les sorciers et les mangemorts étaient régulièrement capturés par les Aurors. Finalement, contre mes talents, il à accepté de la protéger.

-Je ne comprends pas. Comment vous avez su que Voldemort n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Si vous aviez entendu la moitié de la prophétie la logique aurait voulue que vous arriviez à la même conclusion que Voldemort non ?

-Comment ? Comme vous apparemment, par déduction. La plus grande caractéristique d'Albus était son idéalisme. Son idée du _plus grand bien_ à toujours été d'une grande part dans ses plans. Quand je suis venu le voir le lendemain de la mort de Lily j'ai compris que la prophétie ne s'était pas réalisée. Albus ne montrait la moindre joie devant la défaite de Voldemort. Pire, il avait l'air effrayé par sa chute mais surtout il m'a repris lorsque j'ai parlé de Voldemort comme du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Par fatigue, ou par lassitude il m'a dit « _Tom n'est pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres _». J'ai à peine eu le temps de réaliser les implications qu'il s'était repris, m'avait immobilisé et avait tenté de m'effacer la mémoire.

-Mais vous êtes un occulumens donc...

-Mais je suis un occulumens et donc les sorts de mémoire ne marchent pas avec moi. Albus à pris la seule solution envisageable pour me faire taire sans me tuer : il m'a fait jurer sur ma vie de ne jamais parler. Et même après ce serment je n'ai pas su l'identité du _Seigneur des Ténèbres._

-Donc vous ne la connaissez pas ? Comment puis-je la trouver ? Qui sait qui est le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne la connaissais pas. Juste que je l'ai apprise plus tard. Quant aux autres, peu de gens le savent. Probablement pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes, ses serviteurs compris. Et la plupart doivent être morts à cause de la guerre maintenant. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir comment se compose son organisation creusez les pistes de Griselda Marchebanks, d'Abelforth Dumbledore et de Gellert Grindelwald. Ils ont tous été membres de sa toile à un moment ou à un autre et je sais qu'il à tout fait pour les éliminer. Aux dernières nouvelles Abelforth est mort de ses propres mains quelques mois après la mort d'Albus. Commencez par là.

-Comment vous avez apprise son identité ? Par quels moyens ?

-Je ne peux pas vous donner le nom et de toute façon ce nom ne vous mènera nulle part. Ce nom est une invention qu'il – parce que c'est un homme – à cultivé depuis des décennies sinon davantage. Mais je peux vous dire ceci : Regardez un peu ce que moi j'ai fait. Oubliez un instant les...crimes que Voldemort m'a forcé de commettre pendant la guerre. Oubliez un instant le _Severus Rogue main droite de Lord Voldemort _et concentrez vous davantage sur les quelques actions ciblées qui j'ai pu lancer :

-Comment ça ? Du travail en sous-main contre le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ?

-En quelque sorte. J'étais chargé de l'espionnage mais si vous regardez bien vous verrez que j'ai toujours eu quelques cibles prioritaires : des membres un peu particuliers de l'opposition à Voldemort.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood...

-Sans importance, c'était des cibles dès l'instant où Bellatrix à posée ses yeux sur eux, je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

-Seamus Finnegan, Dorcas Meadows, Héléna Bedford, Mary-ann Pierce ...

-Des nés de moldu sans envergure, Voldemort m'a chargé de milliers comme eux, là encore ce n'étaient pas mes cibles.

-Susan Bones, Walter Diggory, Elfias Doge...

-Oui. Lui, oui. Elfias Doge. Le _plus ancien ami d'Albus Dumbledore_. Un membre éminent du Magenmagot et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Probablement un des hommes les plus influents du monde de la magie Britannique avant la révélation de 98. Il était avec Albus à Poudlard. Il l'a suivi dans son tour du monde et à toujours été son _porte-baguette_ dirons nous, pendant presque toute sa vie.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi lui ? Quel est son lien avec le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _?

-Doge était un imposteur. Il à gravit les échelons du pouvoir parce qu'Albus réussissait et le soutenait. Un peu comme les Weasley vis-à-vis de vous à Poudlard. En lui-même Doge n'était pas important. Ce qui l'était par contre, c'était sa relation privilégiée avec Albus pendant ses années de formation. Et aussi son amitié avec son cousin éloigné _Gellert Grindelwald_.

-Quoi ?

-Elfias Doge était le cousin de Bathilda Tourdesac, elle-même tante de Gellert Grindelwald. C'est Elfias Doge qui à _présenté _Gellert Grindelwald à Albus dans leur village natal à tous les deux. Godric's Hollow. Ou du moins c'est comme ça que les choses ont été présentées.

-La encore je ne vous suis plus.

-Vous êtes vous intéressé à l'histoire de Grindelwald, Potter ? Vous devriez savoir que Gellert Grindelwad à été renvoyé de Durmstrang pour, je cite, « _des actes de magie noire contraires à l'éthique de l'institut _». Quelque chose de sacrément grave pour une école qui enseignait activement la magie noire vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je veux bien l'admettre mais encore ?

-La question que personne ne se pose jamais c'est ce qui se passe entre les différents _grands moments _dans la vie des mages noirs. Si vous y regardiez de plus près vous sauriez qu'entre son renvoi de Durmstrang et son arrivée à Godric's Hollow, Gellert Grindelwald à passé plus de deux ans dans la nature, sans famille directe, sans amis, sans compagne. Il s'est comme... évaporé. Ca ne vous interroge pas ?

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que Grindelwald à croisé le chemin du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ à son départ de Durmstrang ?

-Oui. Et c'est là qu'Elfias Doge entre en jeu. Dès Poudlard, Albus était considéré comme un génie universel. A quinze ans il publiait déjà dans les revues de métamorphose et à seize ans il avait reçu le titre de _Prodige de Poudlard_ des mains du ministre de la magie de l'époque en plus de son premier ordre de Merlin, seconde classe. A ce moment là, Elfias Doge était le meilleur ami d'Albus et là où Albus était assez gêné par l'attention qu'il recevait, Doge la recherchait. Et comme Albus était d'un naturel réservé, c'est Doge qui ouvrait les lettres et transmettaient les plus intéressantes à son meilleur ami.

-Donc Elfias Doge joue le secrétaire de Dumbledore. Soit. Ca ne m'avance pas pour retrouver le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Où voulez vous en venir ?

-A ceci. Une confession que ma faite Albus à la fin de votre première année et qui explique tout. Un jour Doge reçoit une lettre de son _cousin Gellert_, qui lui parle de ses problèmes et de son _incapacité à rester à Durmstrang _et son envie de prendre tous les cours que l'on pourrait lui envoyer. Doge étant l'idiot qu'il est il interprète que le _cousin Gellert _ne supporte pas la magie noire et en parle à Albus qui cherche un correspondant d'une autre langue. L'idée fait son chemin. Pendant deux ans, les lettres et les cours sont envoyées et reçues par Grindelwald et Albus, le premier disant au second qu'il reste en apprentissage chez _un oncle par alliance_. Un jour l'_oncle_ meurt. Gellert n'à nulle part où aller. Il va demander de l'aide à Tourdesac et Doge et _oh hasard _arrive à Godric's Hollow, dans le village de son _bon ami Albus_. Contact, amitié, amour de jeunesse. Ils sont jeunes, beaux, amoureux, le monde est a eux.

-Jusqu'à là je vous suis. Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite ? Rien.

-Comment rien ?

-Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Il y a eu _une _erreur de calcul. Il n'y avait pas de couple entre Albus et Gellert. Il y avait un couple entre Albus, Gellert _et _Elfias. Problème : Elfias est appelé par son _parrain_ et doit partir seul quelques mois en Espagne, juste après ses A.S.P.I.C.s. Reste Albus et Gellert. Et le frère et la soeur d'Albus, Abelforth et Ariana. Une dispute de trop, les émotions et les rancoeurs qui reviennent, un sort qui vole, puis un second, bientôt un duel dans la maison et l'accident bête. Ariana meurt de deux _Avada kedavra_, un d'Albus et le second de Grindelwald. Grindelwald fuit, le lendemain matin Doge est de retour.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose. Quelle erreur de calcul ?

-_Une _erreur du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Dans cette histoire, il est à la fois l'_oncle _de Grindelwald et le _parrain _de Doge. Les séjours de l'un et de l'autre avec lui sont autant de moyens de les _convertir _à sa cause. La grande cause commune.

-Dites moi que vous mentez !

-Non. _Le plus grand bien_. L'idée originale du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Une idée qu'à défendu Doge, Grindelwald et même Albus toute leur vie. Et c'est là que l'on voit la dangerosité du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Dans cette histoire, chaque protagoniste à un rôle précis qui lui est alloué. Doge est la figure politique, la figure de proue, ami des puissants et doté d'un large réseau qui appuie sa position. Albus est l'enseignant, le préparateur des générations futures, le prodige de l'éducation sorcière et probable futur directeur de Poudlard. Gellert est la force armée, le leader sur le terrain, le meneur d'hommes qui ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à ses objectifs. Vous voyez qui il manque ?

-Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_.

-Précisément. Le maître trônant autour duquel ses apprentis viennent chercher leurs ordres. Le chef et son cercle intérieur pour promouvoir la grande cause du _plus grand bien_. Le problème à été que le cercle intérieur s'est effrité avant même d'avoir été complètement converti. Et pourtant Albus était à deux doigts d'être converti. Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ s'est donc retrouvé dans une situation embarrassante. Avec Grindelwald dans la nature il n'était pas exposé puisque l'_oncle _était mort. Mais le _parrain _de Doge était lui _officiellement vivant_ et encore exposé de par le lien direct avec Doge.

-Alors qu'à t'il fait. Il à _suicidé_ le _parrain _de Doge pour couvrir ses traces ?

-Justement non. Il à cultivé ce parrainage pour se rapprocher d'Albus et faire en sorte qu'Albus détruise Gellert pour lui.

-Donc Dumbledore connaissait personnellement le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _?

-Oui et non. Vous devez savoir que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _avance toujours masqué. Il ne se présentera jamais comme un ennemi mais toujours comme un allié désintéressé. Lorsque Grindelwald à tué la sœur d'Albus par accident le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _ à perdu le contrôle de son jouet qui s'est évadé dans la nature et s'est retrouvé avec un autre jouet potentiel qui rejetait maintenant complètement l'idée de la magie noire pour parvenir au _plus grand bien_. Alors le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _a dû cacher ses traces qui le reliait à Grindelwald. Je sais qu'il à entraîné Albus dans ce but mais après sa victoire en 1945, Albus s'est rendu compte de la vraie nature de son _révéré maître et mentor_. »

Lord Harry se figea sur son siège. Si c'était ce qu'il croyait, alors les risques étaient démultipliés.

« -Il lui à enseigné ? Une branche de la magie en particulier ? L'alchimie peut-être ? »

Le sourire de Severus Rogue devint sauvage lorsqu'il vit le sous-entendu derrière la question

« -Vous avez compris Potter. Vous avez compris qui était le _Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus cela contredirait mon serment. Mais vous devez chercher davantage de preuves Potter, le jeu n'est pas égal entre vous et lui. Vous devez gagner des informations pour le combattre et le détruire.

-Que dois-je chercher ? Comment reconnaîtrais-je des indices ?

-Vous le saurez justement parce qu'il n'y en à pas. Ces dernières décennies le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ n'a fait qu'une seule erreur et encore, la guerre lui à permis de la corriger facilement. J'ai attendu longtemps ce moment, Potter. J'ai attendu longtemps de pouvoir vous parler, de pouvoir régler mes comptes. Je détestais votre père et je l'aurais volontiers tué moi-même. Je vous détestais à Poudlard et j'ai aimé vous faire souffrir pendant toutes vos années mais j'ai toujours combattu un seul ennemi. Et savoir que je ne pouvais pas tuer cette ennemi parce qu'une prophétie m'en empêchait m'a fait vous haïr encore plus. Dumbledore avait mijoté un plan pour détruire le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Et j'ai suivi ce plan mais il faut que vous compreniez. Détruire cet ennemi ce n'est pas seulement détruire son corps et précipiter son âme vers le néant. Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _est fort parce qu'il ne se limite pas à un individu. Il représente une idée, des stratagèmes, des stratégies qui continuerons même après lui si vous parvenez à l'arrêter. C'est pour ça que je ne regrette pas mes actions pendant la Guerre Noire. D'une certaine façon mon œuvre de mort et mes destructions peuvent vous permettre d'éradiquer la maladie qu'est le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Albus en était sûr. Il avait prévu que la guerre contre Voldemort serait rapide et qu'ensuite une seconde guerre, plus longue serait déclenchée par un disciple du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Il espérait que vous pourriez le combattre et remonter à la source. Mais pour cela vous deviez vous poser en martyr contre Voldemort. Pour gagner cette crédibilité qui vous manquait.

-Dumbledore était fou et sénile Rogue. Il était prêt à sacrifier le monde entier pour sa vision du _plus grand bien _en laquelle il ne croyait même pas ! Comment pouvez-vous encore le défendre ?

-Dumbledore était fou, oui. Mais pas sénile. Il à vu le vrai visage du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ et il à voulu le combattre. Sans doute mal, avec des erreurs, mais il l'a combattu et il à remporter des victoires souvenez-vous ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Me souvenir de quoi ? Quelle victoire ?

-Vous avez déjà eu affaire au _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ pendant votre première année. J'étais présent à ce moment là. Il est venu à Poudlard pendant votre coma après votre combat contre Quirell pour « _demander des nouvelles de sa pierre _». Vous auriez dû voir Albus. Il rayonnait car avec la destruction de la pierre, le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _ne pouvait plus _officiellement_ maintenir son _visage public_ indéfiniment.

-Je suppose que la pierre était fausse.

-Naturellement mais même dans la défaite le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ à réussi à nous tromper. Il à dit qu'il voulait vous _remercier _d'avoir protéger son bien. Albus ne l'a jamais laissé s'approcher de vous Potter, mais quand bien même c'est un ennemi bien plus dangereux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer et j'ai peur, Potter, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire.

-Peur de quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous savez ?

-Ce que je sais... des murmures, Potter, des murmures et quelques morceaux de la toile de fond. Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _à initié un plan il y a longtemps, bien avant votre naissance ou la mienne et je sens que ce plan arrive à son exécution. C'est lui qui à crée la situation que nous connaissons. Il à crée Grindelwald et il était tout proche d'avoir Albus avec lui. Si ce n'est de l'accident d'Ariana Dumbledore, Albus aurait suivi avec Grindelwald cette idée du _plus grand bien. _L'un et l'autre auraient dû être ses lieutenants pour la révolution_. _Lorsque Albus s'est détourné de ce projet et à commencé à s'y opposer, il à lancé Grindelwald contre le monde pour gagner du temps. Je sais que vous savez pour la stratégie d'Albus des Liao Deng. Sinon vous n'auriez pas pu remporter la victoire. Ne jugez pas Albus trop hâtivement, c'était un moyen de protéger les populations de l'influence du _Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

-De quoi avez-vous peur Severus ?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître Potter, j'ai peur pour vous. Je sais que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _à placé des pions très près de vous, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai ciblé les chefs de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la Résistance pendant la guerre. Je sais aussi que votre..._République_ est un moyen commode pour lui d'avancer rapidement ses plans. Faites très attention Potter, l'ennemi avance masqué et il avance vite, je le vois déjà dans le journal.

-Que me conseillez-vous ?

-Coupez tous les ponts qui vous relient à votre passé. Soyez juste mais sans pitié ni concession. L'une des grandes erreurs d'Albus à été de laisser des secondes chances. C'était cruel de sa part. Quitte à verser le sang, autant ne le verser qu'une seule fois en grande quantité pour ne plus avoir à le faire ensuite. Je lis dans le journal que vous offrez un procès aux Weasley ? Éliminez les tous ils ne peuvent vous apporter que du tors. Prenez le pouvoir tant qu'il est encore temps et liquidez l'héritage d'Albus et de la Guerre Noire. Créez vous votre propre Histoire, n'hésitez pas à la transformer et ne restez pas accroché au passé. C'est ainsi que vous pourrez honorer la mémoire de tous ceux qui sont tombés pour vous. C'est ainsi que vous pourrez honorer la mémoire de Lily Evans. »

Le silence qui remplit d'un coup la cellule fut vertigineux. Néanmoins le prisonnier murmura quelques mots

« -Vous savez maintenant que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser vivre, n'est pas ? »

Lord Harry ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -Pour mes obsèques je veux être enterré à Poudlard près du lac. Je ne veux aucun épitaphe et aucun nom sur ma tombe. La cérémonie la plus simple possible et sur la pierre tombale une fiole d'où sort une fleur de Lys. Vous pourrez faire cela pour moi ? »

Un autre acquiescement lui répondit.

« -Emmenez moi dehors, je veux mourir en regardant les étoiles »

Sans un mot, Lord Harry se releva et frappa à la porte de la cellule. Les deux gardes blancs ouvrirent, et l'encadrèrent sans un bruit. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et la tournant vers le Maître Rogue il métamorphosa ses loques en une tenue noire immaculée. Conjurant des chaussures il ordonna à ses gardes de préparer un portoloin pour Poudlard. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus Rogue sortit de la cellule suivi toujours des deux gardes et de Lord Harry. Arrivés à la porte de la prison, celle-ci s'ouvrit et les quatre hommes disparurent dans un POP sonore.

Arrivés devant les anciennes portes du Château, ils s'avancèrent lentement en détaillant les ruines de ce qui était autrefois la plus grande gloire du monde magique Britannique. Lord Harry dit à voix basse :

« -Le Château sera reconstruit »

Rogue opina lentement de la tête. Se détournant finalement du spectacle lugubre, la petite compagnie arriva devant le lac, près de l'endroit ou se trouvait jadis le tombeau de Dumbledore. Il n'en restait qu'une partie du socle de marbre. Lord Harry et ses deux gardes s'arrêtèrent de marcher et laissèrent Severus Rogue faire quelques pas supplémentaires avant de se retourner. Brandissant sa baguette, l'un des gardes appliqua un sort de silence sur la zone sur un signe de son maître. Lorsque cela fût fait Harry se tourna vers le prisonnier :

« - Soyez sûr que je regrette qu'on en soit arrivé là. Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore vous faisait confiance à ce point et... je peux respecter vos choix malgré tous les crimes que vous avez pu commettre. Y a-t il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? Quelqu'un a contacter, une chose que vous voudriez que je fasse ?

-Oui... il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire. _Vivez _Potter. _Vivez_ et ne vous arrêtez pas de traquer ce monstre. Si vous l'abattez alors je n'ai rien à regretter. Soyez digne du sacrifice de Lily et liquidez-le lui, ses idées, tout ce qu'il est. J'ai... foi en vous Potter...Harry. Ne me décevez pas et ne vous inclinez pas. Jamais. »

Lord Harry Potter et Maître Severus Rogue s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Derrière eux, les deux gardes blancs restèrent de marbre à surveiller les environs. Enfin Lord Harry parla à voix haute :

« -Severus Tobias Rogue, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et selon les lois de la _République _moi, Harry James Potter Protecteur-conjoint de la République, vous condamne à mort. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant l'exécution de la sentence ? »

Le prisonnier resta un temps silencieux puis, une larme perlant au coin de l'oeil il leva les yeux au ciel et murmura une dernière supplique :

« -Je t'aime Lily, je t'ai toujours aimé »

Redescendant la tête, il fixa dans les yeux Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui sourit simplement. :

« -C'est drôle. Albus aura fini par me tuer finalement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est _Nicolas Flamel_ ».

Les yeux du prisonnier se révulsèrent et il tomba dans l'herbe, mort.

* * *

><p>Avant de répondre aux reviews, une petite chose : J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal d'insultes envoyées par PM juste après la publication du dernier chapitre. Un moment je me suis vraiment demandé si ça valait la peine de continuer. Je le dis comme je le pense mais voile : Je ne prétends pas être un auteur extraordinaire. Je ne prétends même pas être un auteur du tout, j'écris pour le plaisir rien de plus. Oui il peut y avoir des erreurs, parfois des approximations et ce ne sont que mes idées qui sont publiées. Nous n'avons pas forcément les mêmes. Mais c'est une preuve de lâcheté que d'insulter sans raison et derrière un pseudonyme. C'est lâche et inutile, si quelqu'un n'aime pas ce que j'écris, il peut me le dire courtoisement, ou arrêter de lire, je ne force personne à rien.<p>

Sur une note plus gaie et dans l'ordre des reviews :

**Gilderien **: Je pense que tu es sur quelque chose quand tu dis qu'Harry est présomptueux. Et je crois aussi qu'il va avoir des surprises d'ici peu de temps.

**NVJM Eonarde **: J'ai adoré ta review. Je te le dis est était géniale et m'a fait très plaisir. Pour y répondre (en un peu moins de mots):Déjà le chocolat est une bonne chose et c'est bon pour le moral, demande à Harry il le sait ! Ensuite non, Neville n'est pas, comme tu le sais maintenant, le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. En revanche il se pourrait que le premier ait un lien avec le second je te laisse deviner lequel. Un indice : tout est dans le détail. Une dernière chose : si tu crois que mon histoire est retorse crains la suite !

**Ally Hope **: I live to serve. J'aime les histoires complexes faites de retournements de situation. La trahison de Ginny n'est pas si inattendue comme tu le verra sans doute dans le prochain chapitre. En effet tu as raison je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de risques avec ma promesse mais bon, le défi était là à être relevé et je suis sur que maintenant toi comme tous les autres vous trouvez les choses bien plus simples.

**Sanguinbuveur **: Merci pour le commentaire, le prochain chapitre va te faire marrer si l'avant dernier t'a plu.

**Sheltan **: Honte à moi. Tu remarqueras que j'ai corrigé la faute mais merci de l'avoir signalée. Mon logiciel de traitement de texte ne m'aime pas c'est un fait. Pour Mathias, non je ne crois pas qu'il ait été _retourné. _Il y a des choses cachées chez lui – outre son identité qui étonnerait tout le monde – mais son rôle est mineur ici. Et tu verras au prochain chapitre que même le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ne contrôle pas tous ses pions. J'en ai trop dit déjà...

**Black Jo **: Est-ce que maintenant que tu connais l'identité du _seigneur des ténèbres_ les choses te semblent plus évidentes ? Androméda aura un rôle à jouer, mais pas immédiatement et pas expressément. A plus.

**Necromant70 **: Merci pour ta fidélité et oui je suis d'accord avec toi qu'un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ peut aimer faire souffrir, mais pour ma part je suis plus effrayé par un homme sans émotions et sans morale que par un sadique même le plus brutal. Le _Seigneur des ténèbres_ est ce qu'il est parce que sa _raison_ ne se limite a aucune borne de bien et de mal. C'est ce qui fait sa dangerosité selon moi.

**Ruroniiii **: Merci pour le commentaire, mais désolé de dire que tu t'es trompé. La question qui se pose maintenant est _que fera Andromeda Black ? _Non ?

**Merci encore pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, comme vous le voyez j'y réponds. Le prochain chapitre arrive tranquillement, je ne sais pas trop dans combien de temps, mais il devrait plaire. Du moins je l'espère. A plus ** **Sampaad**


	16. Chapitre XII: Un jeu de dupes

**Pour faire simple, rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages (sauf ceux inventés, ni les lieux : dommage)**

**Bonne lecture et bonne année 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Un jeu de dupes <strong>

Mercredi 10 Novembre 2010: 09H47, dix minutes après le décollage de l'aéroport de Naples

Lord Harry James Potter et Dame Fleur Émilie Delacour regardaient impassibles la baie de Naples s'éloigner de leur regard alors que leur avion prenait de l'altitude. Autour de l'appareil six chasseurs formaient l'escorte qui raccompagnait le couple des Protecteurs-conjoints dans la capitale à deux heures de vol de là. Les protecteurs-conjoints restaient silencieux dans le bureau aménagé près du cockpit. Ils savaient qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils ne survivent pas à cette journée. Ils avaient faits leurs adieux à leur fils confié à la garde d'Hestia Jones. Tous deux étaient partis incognito au _Refuge_ la veille. L'emplacement avait été mis sous la protection d'un sort de _fidélius _attaché au Cardinal Tibérias. C'était là qu'avaient été positionnée la plus grande partie de la _Garde Blanche_ habituellement chargée de la protection des Protecteurs-conjoints. Elle serait dirigée par la Lieutenant Dagan revenu précipitamment des ex-États-Unis. Fleur et Harry savaient que leur fils serait en sécurité entouré d'eux. Charles et Hilda Black étaient quant à eux restés à Capri. L'île avait elle aussi été placée sous _fidélius_ et Padma Patil avait été désignée comme gardienne du secret. Elle resterait sur place et veillerait au confort et à la sécurité de leur filleul.

Dame Fleur et Lord Harry était dans une intense concentration. Beaucoup de choses se joueraient aujourd'hui, ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. Ils avaient rédigés un testament quelques heures auparavant. Ils y léguaient tout ce qu'ils possédaient, autant dire peu de choses, à Hadrien. Bien que légalement l'île de Capri appartienne à la _République_, ils avaient décidés d'en léguer la propriété à leur fils. La Grande Bibliothèque de la _Pyramide _lui reviendrait également, de même que tous les titres de ses deux parents. Par lettre patente, Lord Harry avait fait Hadrien Maître de l'Ordre de la Centurie. Dame Fleur l'avait quant à elle élevé Maître de l'Ordre de Merlin. Ces deux titres honorifiques n'étaient peut-être pas légitimement attribués mais ils devraient lui assurer une rente suffisante pour qu'il puisse vivre confortablement jusqu'à sa majorité. En cas de la mort d'Hadrien, Charles Sirius Black serait l'héritier des Protecteurs-conjoints. Il n'obtiendrait ni titre ni honneur particulier mais il deviendrait le seul possesseur des biens matériels des Protecteurs. Dans le cas ou lui aussi mourrait, ces biens seraient donnés à la République. Hestia Jones, Hilda Black, Najib Salim et Antonio Tibérias furent les témoins de l'enregistrement du testament. Ils en seraient les exécutants et devraient s'assurer de l'éducation de l'Héritier de la _République_ jusqu'à sa majorité à vingt ans. Hadrien pourrait réclamer son siège permanent au Sénat de la _République _à vingt-deux ans. Il devrait attendre d'avoir vingt-cinq ans pour exercer une charge à responsabilité. Dans ce cas là, il pourrait reprendre le titre exact de ses parents à son profit si il le décidait.

Si le pire devait arriver, le contenu exact du testament serait publié dans tous les médias et sur tous les canaux pour éviter qu'il ne soit scellé. Le lieu de résidence d'Hadrien resterait confidentiel jusqu'à ce que ses gardiens ne décident de le divulguer, et encore ne le pourraient ils qu'une fois qu'il aurait été prouvé que cela pouvait se faire sans risques. Quelques soient les prises de décision de la _République_, Hadrien disposerait d'une immunité totale jusqu'à sa majorité. Il ne pourrait pas être inquiété, spolié ou attaqué à cause des actions de ses parents, et il ne pourrait être accusé d'aucun crime sans que la preuve soit préalablement fournie. Ces stipulations avaient été enregistrées par deux _décrets_ des Protecteurs-conjoints la veille juste avant qu'ils ne lancent la procédure du _Graphè para nomon_, c'est à dire une vérification des institutions et de leur légitimité. Cette procédure entrait dans le cadre _traditionnel_ de leurs prérogatives et constituait l'un des fondements du pouvoir des Protecteurs-conjoints. Aujourd'hui, ils lançaient cette procédure contre le Ministerium pour pouvoir par la suite le démembrer et le réformer. C'était également un moyen pour décrédibiliser Henrik Van Der Oven. Avec la somme de travail demandée par le _Graphè_ les deux _décrets_ des protecteurs-conjoints passeraient totalement inaperçus et entreraient dans le canon législatif. Il faudrait des mois pour que l'on se rende compte de l'existence de ces décrets et à ce moment là, si Harry et Fleur était morts, personne n'oserait les remettre en cause, si ils étaient vivants personne n'aurait à critiquer des _décrets _qui n'entreraient en application qu'avec leur mort éventuelle.

Najib Salim et Fâris Al-Zahiyour étaient partis pour Sanaa le quartier général militaire pour tout l'océan Indien. De là bas ils piloteraient les Zones Asie et Océanie en attendant un contact des _protecteurs-conjoints_. Si le pire venait à arriver ils devaient prendre le contrôle des Zones et entrer en relation avec le _Gouvernement fantôme_ déjà en charge de la Zone Afrique pour assurer une transition pacifique. Idéalement un _triumvirat des régents _formé d'Hestia Jones, d'Antonio Tibérias et de Najib Salim devait diriger la _Pyramide_ avec l'aide du _Gouvernement Fantôme _en attendant de clarifier la situation et d'assurer une prise en main de la _République_ plus permanente. Dans ce cas là, personne ne l'avait dit mais tout le monde le savait, Hadrien deviendrait un souverain en attente de prendre possession de son bien et la _République_ se transformerait sans doute progressivement en un autre type de régime probablement une _Monarchie_ ou un _Empire_.

Dix, puis vingt minutes. Harry et Fleur parlaient à voix basse de futilités pour tuer le peu de temps qui leur restait. Savoir que la mort est une issue parfaitement possible dans un laps de temps relativement court n'entraînait pas de haute discussion sur la nature des choses. C'était plutôt le contraire qui se produisait. La fatalité de la mort pouvait entraîner deux réactions chez les gens. Une terreur indescriptible avec une vaine tentative d'échapper à ses filets ou au contraire une prise de conscience plus aiguë de la futilité des hommes. Même si Harry et Fleur avaient foi en leur plan d'action ils savaient qu'ils se mettaient en danger et qu'ils risquaient le tout pour le tout. Le jeu en valait la chandelle mais derrière les élaborations subtiles et complexes, le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés pour rester un tant soit peu sains d'esprit était de parler de leurs souvenirs puérils d'étudiants en sorcellerie à Poudlard et Beaubattons, et de rire de leur innocence d'alors. Ils voyaient avec beaucoup de lucidité toutes ces petites choses qu'ils auraient dû remarquer et qui leur avaient parues normales. La débâcle qu'avait été _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ avant même que les champions ne soient nommés par exemple. Les immenses failles de la sécurité dans un pays soumis à un terrorisme magique, l'absence complète de coopération entre les écoles, le manque flagrant d'encadrement pour ne pas parler de l'absence de communication entre des élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à se comprendre faute d'une langue commune. Le tournoi avait été préparé par des amateurs au premier rang desquels se trouvait Dumbledore et ce tournoi faisait tristement état de la pauvreté d'organisation et de travail des sorciers avant la révélation de la magie.

Avec le recul, Fleur et Harry voyaient que le monde de la magie était déjà agonisant au moment où il avait été révélé au monde non-magique. Et de cet état Voldemort n'était qu'un des facteurs et certainement pas, comme on pouvait le croire, la cause principale. Le monde de la magie avait sombré dans un obscurantisme forcené refusant toutes les tentatives même les plus mineures pour instaurer du changement. Il s'était rétracté et avait perdu son originalité, perdu son identité, son cœur et son âme. Déjà avant l'arrivée de Voldemort ou de Grindelwald le monde de la magie s'était enfoncé dans une chute inexorable vers sa destruction. Le savoir magique avait été progressivement perdu, tout esprit d'innovation avait disparu et les chefs d'oeuvre n'étaient plus attendus. Pour la plupart des sorciers Britanniques la plus grande réussite magique avait eu lieu lors de la construction de Poudlard mille ans auparavant quand pour les non-mages la plus grande réussite scientifique datait au plus loin de la décennie précédente. La politique d'autosuffisance des sorciers et le manque d'ouverture sur le monde s'était encore accentué avec le développement par les non-sorciers d'une société mondialisée fondée sur les échanges et les interdépendances. Dans cette situation, Voldemort n'avait été qu'un élément déclencheur d'une machine déjà incontrôlable. Sa tentative de renverser le monde non-magique, aussi futile et hasardeuse soit-elle n'était qu'une expression claire d'un sentiment très largement partagé par toute la population magique : l'idée que la coexistence pacifique entre les deux communautés était vouée à l'échec et que les sorciers en sous-nombre devaient frapper les premiers pour espérer survivre.

Le monde de la magie avait tristement échoué dans l'ensemble des objectifs qu'il s'était fixé. La liberté de la magie n'avait pas été garantie et encore moins reconnue dans nombre de régions du globe. A de nombreux endroits les mages et sorciers étaient encore marginalisés quand ils n'étaient tout simplement pas persécutés. Les créatures magiques avaient pour certaines été décimées par des non-sorciers ignorants et attirés par le sang. Les licornes étaient en voie d'extinction, les fées et les nains étaient clairement menacés et les géants avaient définitivement disparus. La situation s'était relativement stabilisée dans la République avec la promulgation dès 2007 d'un _Décret d'égalité_ par les Protecteurs-conjoints et suivi unanimement par les Sénateurs. Ce _Décret_ était censé garantir la stricte égalité des sorciers et des non-sorciers par rapport à la loi et à la justice et offrir un libre accès à la vie civile aux uns et aux autres. Et si dans les faits il restait une très forte inégalité teintée de mépris et de haine entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers, cette égalité devant la loi était le premier pas pour permettre une coexistence pacifique et réunir les sorciers et les non-sorciers dans des projets de société communs, au premier lieu desquels se trouvait l'_ingénierie magique_.

Le couple des protecteurs en était à discuter de la politique de grands travaux à initier dans la _République_ quand, après quarante-cinq minutes de vol, un officier de bord vint les retrouver. S'inclinant légèrement il parla :

« -Mes seigneurs nous avons un problème. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais nous avons perdus toutes nos communications avec le sol.

-Ce n'est pas un problème technique ? » Demanda Dame Fleur

« -Non Ma Dame. Nous avons vérifiés tous les appareils de navigation sans succès et d'après les signaux, notre escorte est dans la même situation que nous. Au vu des circonstances, il s'agit probablement d'un brouillage volontaire de notre secteur de vol.

-Quelles sont nos options commandant ? » Interrogea Lord Harry d'un ton calme

-Nous avons assez de carburant pour nous poser sur tous les aéroports de la _République _dans un rayon de cinq mille kilomètres autour de notre position actuelle ou pour rester en vol pendant encore huit heures. Le problème est qu'avec un changement de plan de vol nous nous exposons à tous les risques d'une navigation en aveugle. Il faut aussi considérer celui ou ceux qui nous ont aveuglés et qui peuvent nous attendre à Lyon. En tout état de cause je préconise que nous fassions demi tour et que nous nous posions à Naples. Nous pouvons aussi atterrir à Milan si nous lançons la procédure immédiatement Sire.

Harry et Fleur se regardèrent un instant. Fleur hocha imperceptiblement de la tête. Harry se retourna vers le commandant de bord :

« -Ne changez pas le plan de vol. Dans combien de temps serons nous à Lyon ?

-Une heure et quart sire.

-Les communications aériennes sont encore fonctionnelles ?

-Oui sire.

-Je veux que l'escorte soit détachée lorsque nous serons à dix minutes de l'arrivée. Qu'ils patrouillent dans les alentours et qu'ils ramènent toutes les informations possibles sur la situation dans les airs et au sol, au dessus et autour de l'aéroport. Vous viendrez prendre vos ordres auprès de nous avant d'entamer atterrissage.

-Bien sire. A vos ordres sire. »

Fleur et Harry se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se lancèrent un regard inquiet mais résolu. Le jeu de dupes pour le salut de la _République _et pour leurs vies venait de commencer.

* * *

><p><span>Mercredi 10 Novembre 2010: 11H37, 7 Kilomètres 250 de l'Aéroport Maxime, Lyon<span>

Dans la tente de commandement avancée, Ginny Weasley regardait sa montre d'un air absent. Tout autour d'elle ses hommes se déplaçaient en prévision de l'opération qui commencerait dans moins de dix minutes. Derrière elle, assis dans un fauteuil, Mathias contemplait les écrans de contrôle qui renvoyaient les images de la route prise par des caméras tactiques. Jusqu'à présent, le plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. Moins de cinq minutes auparavant, le capitaine James Hartford, l'un des seuls officiers extérieurs au courant de l'opération, avait lancé le compte à rebours depuis l'aéroport. Lorsque l'avion des protecteurs-conjoints s'était posé il avait brièvement lancé le message « _Le colis est posé, prêt à emballer _». Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les protecteurs et leur suite était montés dans leurs voitures il avait envoyé le second message : « _Colis emballé, prêt à offrir _». A la réception des deux messages, Ginny avait avertie son équipe et ses deux groupes de commandos _gamma_. Reliées à eux par des radios de basse fréquence elle avait ordonné leur positionnement de part et d'autre de l'autoroute en prévision de l'arrivée du convoi. Selon le plan établi, le convoi ralentirait l'allure au virage à l'entrée de l'autoroute jusqu'à une vitesse d'au maximum soixante kilomètres par heures. Une fois le tournant passé, le convoi accélérerait progressivement vers sa vitesse de croisière comprise entre cent trente et cent soixante kilomètres par heures. Le groupe _gamma_ devait laisser passer ce groupe, qui était un leurre, et attaquer leur véritable cible, à savoir une voiture isolée qui passerait quelques dix minutes après le premier passage.

C'était là un des nombreux protocoles de sécurité mis en place pour la protection des dignitaires de la _République_. Avec les menaces pesant sur les _protecteurs-conjoints_ mais aussi les cadres supérieurs du _Ministerium_ et les parlementaires, il avait fallut créer et multiplier les parades pour assurer la sécurité des personnes et des biens. La _Satis, _au départ organisée comme un moyen de défense intérieur et l'organe de sécurité le plus performant pour mesurer ses risques était chargé de définir les protocoles à appliquer et un service à l'intérieur de l'organisation lui était par ailleurs entièrement dédié et restait couvert par le secret d'État : le _carré rouge_. Il s'agissait d'un groupe basé à Azkaban et dirigé par Padma Patil chargé de la sécurité et de la protection au sens large. C'était ce groupe qui identifiait par exemple qui pouvait entrer dans la _garde blanche_ ou quels itinéraires devaient être empruntés par les différents dignitaires. Un sous-groupe était assigné à la surveillance et à la protection des _protecteurs-conjoints _et imaginait tous les scénarios possibles pour toutes les situations possibles dans lesquelles ils pouvaient se trouver. Un bon mot circulait d'ailleurs dans ce service dédié à « _prévoir l'imprévisible _» ici entendus comme Dame Fleur et Lord Harry connus pour leurs actions peu orthodoxes face au danger.

Le détail des mesures de protection n'était traditionnellement connu que des personnalités les plus importantes autour des _protecteurs-conjoints _à savoir Mathias, le chef non-officiel de la _Satis_ et Hestia Jones. C'était en effet à eux de déterminer quels devaient être les protocoles de secours dans le cas où l'un ou l'autre des chefs de la _République_ venait à être capturé ou tué et que l'autre resterait indisponible. Cet élément, connu des États-majors et du Premier Ministre avait assuré le sérieux de l'opération en cours du fait de la présence de Mathias parmi les conjurés. La collusion de la _Satis_ avec le projet d'assassinat et de coup d'État bureaucratique et militaire rendait toute l'opération bien plus à même de réussir et c'était l'une des raisons de la présence du plus haut gradé **connu** de la _Satis_ au plus près des opérations.

Neuf minutes après le second message du capitaine Hartford, le convoi s'engagea dans le virage à vitesse réduite. Les commandos placés respectivement sur le coté latéral gauche de la route et à l'arrière, dans la courbe du virage laissèrent passer le groupe de véhicules sans se faire repérer. Un chronomètre se déclencha alors et Ginny Weasley décrocha son téléphone sécurisé pour obtenir les validations nécessaires. Obtenant directement au bout du fil le Premier Ministre et le général MacIntyer qui suivaient l'ensemble des événements depuis un écran de télévision où étaient retransmises les images des caméras tactiques, elle reçut sa confirmation et attendit sa cible. Six minutes vingt-six secondes plus tard, une berline solitaire fit son entrée dans le virage à une vitesse relativement réduite de cinquante-sept kilomètres par heures. Sans hésiter, Ginny ordonna l'_action_ aux commandos _gamma_ munis de bazookas qui tirèrent deux salves de missiles qui frappèrent en même temps la voiture. Dans un éclair de lumière rougeâtre et de fumée noire comme de la poix, la voiture s'embrasa avant de se désintégrer.

Depuis la tente de commandement avancée, Ginny et les autres officiers observèrent sur les écrans les deux roquettes impacter le véhicule et entendirent l'explosion qui percuta comme un BANG dans le ciel gris alors que le souffle pulvérisait les caméras qui se désintégrèrent au sol. Recevant confirmation de ses commandos que l'objectif avait été atteint, Ginny décrocha une seconde fois sa ligne sécurisée. Comme précédemment elle entra en contact avec le Premier Ministre et les chefs militaires du coup d'État. Ayant confirmé le succès de l'opération elle raccrocha la ligne et supprima le brouillage des communications. Elle ordonna le repli de ses hommes dispatchés sur le terrain et allait ordonner le démantèlement de la tente lorsqu'elle entendit une sonnerie de téléphone.

Mathias se leva et répondit d'une voix calme et maîtrisée

« -Oui...

-...

-Un succès complet, tout s'est passé comme prévu...

-...

-Le détail n'a pas encore été reçu mais la confirmation à bien été envoyée...

-...

-Oui, ils sont au courant...

-...

-Je le pense aussi, la phase deux peut commencer...

-...

-Bien sûr monsieur, immédiatement. »

Mathias brancha le combiné à un haut parleur et tendit le micro à Ginny en disant d'un air satisfait _Il veut vous parler_. Prenant le téléphone elle parla :

« -Allo ?

-Allo Ginny. Es-ce que tu reconnais ma voix ? »

D'un seul coup, Ginny se contracta et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Des perles de sueur apparurent soudainement sur ses tempes et involontairement elle se mit au garde-à-vous. Ce devait être impossible, et pourtant...

« -Ou-oui..._mon seigneur_.

-Bien. Toujours aussi vive à ce que je vois. Je devrais te féliciter et pourtant je dois dire que je suis...déçu, Ginny. Je savais que tu me trahirais tôt ou tard, mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais de cette façon. Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen plus élégant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment...

-_Comment_ quoi, Ginny ? Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai su pour ton rôle dans cette affaire je pense que ce _comment_ là tombe sous le sens. Mathias m'a informé dès la formation du complot. Si tu veux savoir _comment _j'ai su quand tu frapperais, je te dirais que brouiller les communications de mon avion vers le sol était une bonne idée si ce n'est que ce brouillage ne touche pas les communications dans les airs et il y a suffisamment de satellites au dessus de nous pour que je puisse savoir ce qui se passe près de moi. Et si tu veux savoir _comment_ j'ai pu tromper la surveillance de tes hommes à l'aéroport et celle de tes commandos, disons simplement que leur fidélité m'ira toujours en priorité et qu'il n'est pas difficile de télécommander à distance une voiture bourrée d'explosifs.

-Que...que tu...Qu'allez-_vous_ faire maintenant Harry ? _Sire _?

- Ce que je vais faire ? Mais, ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des années Ginny. Tu as tenté de me tuer et de tuer ma femme et mon fils avec moi. Tu as prévue de détruire ce que j'ai mis des années à bâtir et tu l'as fait alors que tu me dois ta vie. Tu vas mourir Ginny. En fait, tu es déjà morte. Je voulais seulement que tu le sache et je voulais que tu meures en sachant que je connais tout de tes plans. Je sais tout ce que tu comptais faire Ginny et bientôt j'aurais ton maître entre mes mains. J'aurais pu être plus enclin au pardon mais tu ne le mérites pas tu m'as trahie une fois de trop et tu as trahie la _République_ une fois de trop. Adieu Ginevra Molly Weasley. »

La ligne coupa soudainement et Ginny se retourna vers Mathias... pour le voir, un revolver pointé sur sa tempe. Ginny n'essaya même pas de s'échapper, trop choquée pour se rendre compte de la situation. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit la détonation près de son oreille. Il y eu un choc puis elle ne sentit soudainement plus rien.

* * *

><p><span>Mercredi 10 Novembre 2010: 12H04, Chambre du Sénat de la <em>République<em>, Lyon

Comme tous les jours de la semaine, la chambre du Sénat était comble. Une fois élus à leur poste, les sénateurs avaient le devoir et l'obligation de siéger tous autant qu'ils étaient au risque de se voir retirer leurs mandats. Cette règle édictée dès la création de la _République_ avait été mise en place de façon à ce que l'exercice de la démocratie ne corresponde pas à ce qu'il avait été auparavant dans les régimes magiques comme moldus qui y étaient soumis. Sans prendre l'exemple du Magenmagot Britannique qui avait accumulé les excès et les tares en tout genre, d'autres assemblées soit disant représentatives des populations en Europe avaient vues leurs parlementaires cumuler les mandats honorifiques sans jamais penser à exercer leurs fonctions. Pour beaucoup, les charges électives étaient devenues des bénéfices interchangeables, vaines et sans réelle importance. Cette tendance s'était d'ailleurs fortement accentuée dans les dernières décennies avant le début de la Guerre Noire et avait touchée toutes les familles politiques de tous les partis dans toutes les assemblées en Europe et dans le monde, et jusqu'à faire ressembler les différents régimes à de véritables oligarchies où seule une petite élite avait accès aux postes à responsabilité. Avec le peu de recul dont ils disposaient, les politologues à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur des administrations de la _République_ en étaient venus à penser que la démocratie élaborée par les grands penseurs du XVIIIe siècle s'était effondrée, non pas à cause de la Guerre Noire et des destructions comme certains auraient pu le croire, mais bien parce que cette démocratie avait été fondée sur des systèmes et des traditions au mieux bancales, au pire mauvaises. Et c'était justement pour éviter de répéter les erreurs du passé que tout une série de lois avaient été instaurées pour réguler et moraliser une vie politique par essence soumise aux pressions de la corruption de ses instances, de ses membres et de ses us.

Cette moralisation tentait moins d'être une formule qu'une réalité dans la sphère politique de la _République_. Régulièrement mise en avant par les différents pouvoirs pour justifier de leurs réformes avant la Guerre Noire, la _moralisation_ de la vie politique était loin d'être une idée neuve. Théorisée par Platon et critiquée par Machiavel, réemployée ensuite par Rousseau et par Tocqueville, l'idée d'une _incorruptibilité_ de la vie politique était évidemment un absolu qui ne pouvait être atteint. Mais là où les annonces d'une _future moralisation_ avait été maintes et maintes fois formulées par tous les pouvoirs en place avant la Guerre Noire, la situation particulière de la _République_ permettait effectivement de se rapprocher de cet absolu sans avoir besoin de tergiverser entre les idées des uns et le confort des autres. De fait, l'une des idées cardinales, à la base de la construction de la _République_ avait été de faire de la politique une _vocation_ là où, autrefois, elle avait été un _métier_. L'ensemble des organismes de surveillance avait par ailleurs été pensé de façon à ce que la corruption soit combattue sous toutes ses formes.

Il y avait un autre élément qui jouait en faveur d'une vie politique renouvelée dans la _République_ : La sensation latente que quelque chose d'historique était en cours. Chacun pouvait voir par les informations et par son propre témoignage que la vie quotidienne dans la _République_ allait en s'améliorant de jours et jours d'anciens droits réapparaissaient, de nouvelles libertés étaient garanties, de nouvelles lois étaient édictées. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup, mais ce mouvement de libéralisation et de normalisation de la société ainsi que de définition de nouveaux cadres plus justes et plus sains, apparaissait comme le signe d'une nouvelle ère à portée de main. Pour des parlementaires et une population qui avait vécue une décennie de doutes et d'effroi quant à sa propre survie, c'était une sensation extraordinaire qui ne faisait que renforcer la loyauté déjà acquise aux protecteurs-conjoints et à leurs objectifs quels qu'ils puissent être. Ajouter à cela le comportement général des protecteurs-conjoints pour garantir la liberté d'opinion là où ils auraient pu user de la force de leurs pleins-pouvoirs, pour l'immense majorité de la population, de ses représentants et des administrations il semblait évident que les seuls _à même_ de contrôler la _République_ et de la conduire vers une utopie étaient ces mêmes protecteurs conjoints. De fait, parmi les parlementaires les plus zélés, certains attendaient avec excitation la fin des pleins-pouvoirs de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur pour leur offrir un trône qui, ils le pensaient, leur revenait de droit.

Ainsi donc lorsque Henrik Van Der Oven arriva dans l'hémicycle entouré de sa garde rapprochée d'hommes armés de la _Satis_ c'est avec une certaine méfiance qu'il fut accueilli par les parlementaires. L'inimitié croissante de Lord Harry envers son premier ministre était connue dans les cercles du pouvoir et si personne ne comprenait la cause profonde de cette révulsion, chacun voyait qu'elle était plus que partagée. Le fracas des armes ayant été permanent pendent plus d'une décennie, un profond pacifisme s'était développé dans le cœur de chacun et la crainte d'un sursaut de violence n'avait qu'exacerbé la volonté générale d'oublier l'odeur du sang. Ainsi donc, voir venir le premier ministre – sur lequel courraient toutes sortes de rumeurs de surcroît – entouré d'hommes en armes ne fît qu'accroître la méfiance, d'autant plus qu'une des premières lois édictées par les protecteurs-conjoints avait été d'interdire tout présence d'armes – baguettes et armes de poing – dans l'enceinte des bâtiments publiques.

Brisant toutes les règles du protocole, le Premier Ministre s'approcha du pupitre, intimant l'ordre à l'orateur alors présent de retourner à sa place dans l'assemblée. Regardant froidement l'ensemble des parlementaires présents, il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs les parlementaires, Sénateurs et vous aussi citoyens de la République,

Il y a deux heures, une attaque à été perpétré contre Lord Harry et Dame Fleur, alors qu'ils rentraient dans la capitale avec leur fils Hadrien. Nous ne savons pas tout des circonstances de cette attaque mais il a été confirmé que les Protecteurs-conjoints ont péris des suites de leurs blessures, sur le chemin vers l'hôpital. Nous ne savons pas si leur fils a survécu et si oui, dans quelles conditions il se trouve. Cette attaque a été fomentée et coordonnée par des traîtres au sein de la République et des acteurs à sa périphérie. Nos meilleurs enquêteurs sont déjà à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient nous fournir leurs identités mais nous croyons d'ors et déjà qu'il s'agit de groupes terroristes activistes pour le démantèlement de la République et le retour des nations en Europe.

En conséquence de cette attaque, j'ordonne à toutes nos forces armées de se mettre en État d'alerte et d'établir un couvre-feu sur l'ensemble des territoires de la République. Les administrations seront toutes, sans exception, placées sous le contrôle des gouverneurs régionaux, eux-mêmes sous contrôle des États-majors. J'ai décrété un mois de deuil national pour nos dirigeants et je déclare l'Etat d'Urgence jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour éviter le chaos. A ce titre, j'ai décidé de la suspension des travaux du Sénat de la République et de l'Assemblée Générale de la République. Ces organes seront rappelés une fois la lumière établie sur ce que vient juste de se passer. Le Ministerium va assumer l'intérim jusqu'à ce... »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans l'assemblée, forçant le premier ministre à interrompre son discours, sur l'un des bancs les plus hauts de l'assemblée, Théodori Vicenzo, Archonte de la République et chef du gouvernement fantôme hurla de toute la force de sa voix :

« -Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est au Gouvernement fantôme que revient cette tache ! Vous souillez nos institutions en piétinant les règles édictées par Lord Harry et Dame Fleur ! C'est une honte ! »

Van Der Oven regarda Vicenzo d'un œil insondable. Il n'y avait en lui aucune trace d'hésitation mais seulement un froid calcul. Après un long moment, il finit par répondre.

« -Vous avez raison Théodori. Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire. Mais vous apprendrez que lorsque on veut éviter le chaos, les pauvres règles rédigées sont sans conséquence aussi...

-Ces _pauvres règles_ sont la base de notre système et de notre Démocratie ! Ce sont ces _pauvres règles_ qui font que vous êtes Premier ministre ! Je n'accepte pas vos ordres, et je refuse de croire que Dame Fleur et Lord Harry sont morts sans avoir vu leurs corps. Le Gouvernement Fantôme va assumer son devoir comme il doit le faire en pareille situation mais vous n'y aurez aucun rôle ! J'exige...

-Vous n'exigez rien du tout. Apprenez où est votre place Vicenzo !

-Je ne reçois d'ordres que des protecteurs-conjoints et il n'y a qu'eux pour me dire où est ma place. Vous n'êtes rien qu'un technocrate incompétent et inutile et il est hors de question que je suive vos directives tant que le doute sur la mort des protecteurs-conjoints ne sera pas levé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que leur mort aura été annoncée. Les bureaux de la _Pyramide_ confirment-ils cette information ? Et qu'en est-il des conseillers Salim et Tibérias ? Ou de la direction de la _Satis_ tant que nous y sommes ? Vous n'avez pas réponse à ces questions et c'est pour cela que le _gouvernement fantôme_ à été prévu. Je demande à l'assemblée...

-Taisez-vous ! Vous allez suivre _mes_ ordres ! Je ne laisserai pas la République être trainée dans le chaos par des idiots de votre espèce. Vous allez _obéir _!

-_Vous_ obéir ? Jamais !

-Gardes, sortez ce traître d'ici ! »

De part et d'autre de l'Archonte apparurent des gardes, l'arme au poing. Ils trainèrent le parlementaire hors de son siège et jusqu'aux portes monumentales de l'assemblée qui furent ouvertes à la volée pour être refermées dans un claquement sonore une fois qu'ils furent passés. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que deux détonations retentissent derrière les battants, répandant un silence de mort dans l'assemblée. Henrik Van Der Oven se détourna du pupitre pour voir revenir les deux gardes dont les uniformes étaient tachés de sang. Sans un commentaire il retourna son attention vers les parlementaires subjugués et continua son discours comme si de rien n'était :

« -Le Ministerium va assurer l'intérim jusqu'à ce que les pleins pouvoirs d'urgence soient réattribués à un candidat choisi par le Ministerium pour continuer l'oeuvre de consolidation commencée par les protecteurs-conjoints. En attendant la normalisation de la situation dans la République, je demande à tous les gouverneurs régionaux, ainsi qu'à tous les autres responsables de prendre leurs ordres uniquement du Ministerium. Le non-respect de ces règles sera considéré comme un acte de sédition et de haute trahison et entrainera une réaction en conséquence. Je vous promets... »

La plupart des parlementaires arrêtèrent d'écouter à ce point là du discours. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Le premier ministre Henrik Van Der Oven exécutait un coup d'Etat et était probablement responsable de l'attentat perpétré contre les Protecteurs-conjoints. Dans un sursaut d'espoir que beaucoup auraient qualifié de fou, ils prièrent les Dieux et le destin que Lord Harry, Dame Fleur ou même leur fils Hadrien aient survécu et vienne les sauver. Sans qu'ils le sachent, cette prière fut reprise dans des dizaines de langues à travers la République par des citoyens sous le choc et espérant de tout leur cœur qu'un age noir ne s'abattrait pas de nouveau sur la République.

* * *

><p><span>Mercredi 10 Novembre 2010: 12H04, Mezieux, 10 kilomètres de Lyon<span>

Dame Fleur entra dans le camp militaire sous les hourras des soldats disposés en rang de part et d'autre de son passage. Accompagnée de huit hommes de la _garde_ elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche sur laquelle s'étendait le bandeau bleu ciel de Grand-Maitre de l'ordre de Merlin. Sur son front un diadème en argent ornait ses longs cheveux blonds l'ensemble donnait une impression majestueuse accentuée encore par la démarche royale qu'elle maintenait. Elle traversa la foule des militaires, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres s'arrêtant de temps à autres auprès de l'un d'entre eux pour lui demander son nom et ses états de services. En signe de respect elle se fit plusieurs fois baiser la main par des hommes du rang agenouillés devant elle et elle allât jusqu'à bénir certains autres en pleurs sous l'émotion d'être en sa présence. Ce genre de comportement envers Fleur n'était pas rare de la part des soldats. Là où Lord Harry commandait l'obéissance et le respect pour son combat contre les _forces du mal_, Dame Fleur incitait à une émotion peut-être plus forte encore du fait de son rôle de _protectrice de la République_ et de ses enfants. Depuis le début de la guerre contre la Horde elle avait assumée d'être la _bienfaitrice des foyers de la République_ et son action au sein de la Pyramide l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé. Depuis ce temps, elle était l'objet non-officiel d'un culte de la part des habitants de la République qui lui étaient redevables de leur confort. Et ce culte s'était naturellement développé au sein de l'armée dédiée à _défendre ses cités et ses maisons_.

Après d'un certain temps, elle arriva à la tente de commandement. Là, au garde à vous, l'attendait impassible l'Amiral Luis Padova auprès duquel se trouvait Mathias. Avec un petit hochement de tête, elle se retourna vers la foule de soldats en armes et la salua d'un mouvement de bras presque désinvolte. Le rugissement qui se fit alors entendre fut assourdissant. Avec un dernier sourire et elle entra dans la tente de commandement, bientôt suivie par Padova et Mathias. Comme toutes les tentes magiques, celle-ci était bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'elle n'en paraissait de l'extérieur une centaine de mètres carrés se déployaient là où il n'y aurait dû avoir de l'espace que pour quelques mètres tout au plus. Néanmoins ce qui distinguait cette tente – comme toutes celles utilisées par l'armée de la République d'ailleurs – des autres tentes magiques produites avant la Guerre Noire, résidait dans sa capacité à supporter des appareils électriques et électroniques. Le procédé avait été inventé par une équipe de _technomages_ finlandais pour répondre aux attentes de l'armée de ce pays en 1999 et résidait en une idée simple : la filtration des ondes magiques par un système de runes disposées aux _points d'émanation_ magiques à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la tente. Par cette filtration – et la diminution conséquente des ondes magiques – les interférences avec un réseau électrique filaire étaient stoppées et la capacité de traçage de la tente par son EMN (emprunte magique nette) était réduite à un niveau proche de zéro. De fait, une tente de commandement fonctionnelle était invisible aux yeux d'un balayage magique même relativement poussé et pouvait être relié à tout type de réseau électrique filaire voire, pour les plus élaborés, hertzien et satellitaire.

Aussi, lorsque Dame Fleur entra dans la tente elle fût mise directement en face d'une retransmission en direct des évènements qui se déroulaient dans l'enceinte du Sénat. Elle assista à l'arrivée de son _ex_-premier ministre, aux mensonges quant à sa responsabilité dans les attentats et à ses premières dérives autoritaires. Son regard se fit progressivement plus dur alors qu'elle assistait à la joute verbale entre Théodori Vicenzo et lui et une rage froide s'empara d'elle quand elle vit le sort réservé à un homme, tué simplement pour lui être fidèle. Tremblante de rage contenue elle lança par dessus son épaule.

« -Qui sont ces hommes avec Henrik ? D'où viennent-ils ? »

Ce fut l'amiral Luis Padova qui répondit aussi calmement qu'il le put, probablement pour éviter un débordement de son supérieur.

« -Des hommes du général MacIntyer ma Dame. D'après nos rapports, il a prit fait et cause pour la rébellion en dépit des offres que nous lui avons faites. A croire qu'il porte une haine réelle pour vous ou pour Lord Harry.

-De combien d'hommes s'agit-il ? Quelles sont leurs capacités ?

-Nos espions rapportent entre quatre et cinq mille hommes de la VIIe Légion déployés en garnison dans Lyon pour assurer le maintien de l'ordre. La plupart ne savent sans doute pas qu'ils agissent contre la République ou contre vous et ne font que suivre les ordres mais les officiers supérieurs sont sans doute au fait de ce qui ce passe. Pour le plus grand nombre, ce sont des anciens de la _campagne des Carpates_ fidèles au général MacIntyer. Il doit également y avoir des ambitieux avides de récompenses... nous n'avons pas eu le temps de déterminer un profil précis de l'ensemble de ces hommes mais certains s'inclineront surement si notre offre est meilleure que celle de leur commandant opérationnel. »

Fleur resta un instant silencieuse avant de se tourner vers Mathias : Elle lui demanda

« -Quelles options propose la _Satis _?

-Tout dépend du format que nous employons pour résoudre cette crise. En assumant un délai minimum et une perte collatérale minimale, nous pouvons envoyer un commando du _Losange_ pour neutraliser les principaux meneurs. Sans chefs, les protocoles de l'armée sont clairs : les officiers subalternes doivent demander leurs ordres au Quartier Général extérieur de leur zone d'occupation le plus proche, c'est à dire celui de Milan que nous contrôlons. Nous serions alors capables de récupérer la ville tout en extrayant Van Der Oven du Sénat. En tout cette option nous demanderait moins de dix heures et l'opération en elle-même entre deux et quatre heures. C'est le meilleur scénario que nous ayons pour le moment.

-C'est bien mais déjà trop long. Il faut que cette crise soit résolue dans les six heures, je veux que la République s'endorme ce soir en sachant que l'ordre est revenu. Les hommes sont prêts pour cela. Il nous faut autre chose.

-Ma Dame, ces délais sont trop courts. D'après nos calculs, toutes les actions frontales que nous pourrions employer se terminent inévitablement par un bain de sang et la voie de la médiation est bien trop longue pour nous être d'une quelconque utilité. Nous devons utiliser nos forces et ces forces sont justement dans notre capacité à utiliser des agents infiltrés dans les rangs de nos ennemis pour les déstabilisés.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre les résultats de commandos Mathias, et je refuse de rester en retrait pendant que ce fou massacre les représentants de _notre_ République. Nous devons... »

Fleur n'acheva pas sa phrase du fait du brouhaha qui pût soudainement être entendu à l'extérieur de la tente. Se doutant du pourquoi, elle sortit la première pour voir arriver un large groupement autour d'une voiture militaire tout terrain sur lequel était juché Lord Harry entouré par quelques hommes aux aguets. A la grande stupeur de Fleur, il portait dans ses bras Hadrien emmitouflé dans des langes et – nota Fleur avec effroi – un gilet pare-balles. Harry lui-même ne souriait pas et se contentait de lever de temps à autre le bras pour saluer la foule, les yeux dardés tant sur sa précieuse charge que sur les alentours. Arrivé au niveau de Fleur il lui souffla « nous avons été trahis » avant de rentrer dans la tente avec ses hommes, suivi précipitamment par Fleur. Lord Harry conjura rapidement un landau pour son fils et un fauteuil pour lui avant de s'asseoir pesamment, la baguette dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre. Fleur arriva à son côté et vérifia la santé de son fils tandis que son conjoint se lançait dans ses explications.

« -Antonio me suit avec l'essentiel de la _Garde Blanche_. J'ai envoyé Hestia à Sanaa rejoindre Najib et Fâris pour contrôler les régions les plus sensibles. Hadrien n'est en sécurité que grâce à leur rapidité. Antonio devait rejoindre Hadrien au sanctuaire après qu'Hestia l'ait placé sous _fidélius _; apparemment elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire. Le convoi d'Antonio a été attaqué ce matin alors que nous avions déjà décollés et au même moment un assassin s'en est pris à Hestia.

-On sait de qui il s'agit ?

-Non mais Antonio s'est douté d'une complicité interne et à préféré changer ses plans. Il a ordonné au Lieutenant Dagan – il le désigna de la tête – de sécuriser Hestia et Hadrien le temps de m'intercepter avant que j'arrive aux studios de télévision de Genève. Il m'a conduit vers le campement provisoire de la _garde_ et j'ai décidé de nous conduire jusqu'ici. Une petite équipe de journalistes est rapatriée par hélicoptère pour nous rejoindre. Nous ferons l'allocution d'ici vingt minutes, juste avant de partir.

-Qui nous a trahis ? » Demanda Fleur d'une voix faible, toute occupée à bercer son fils.

« -Je l'ignore. Quelqu'un de proche d'Hestia. Je n'en sais pas plus mais nous allons devoir faire un gros ménage dans son entourage. _On_ à essayé de l'attirer dans un guet-apens. Mais nous devons nous focaliser sur les priorités d'abord. Nous devons récupérer le contrôle de la République. J'ai entendu qu'Henrik avait des hommes à sa disposition, je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que ce sont ceux de John? » Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« -Alors nous devons nous aussi faire usage de nos forces. Amiral, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes joint à nous. Nous partons pour Lyon dans quarante-cinq minutes, rassemblez vos hommes vous les dirigerez. Mathias, nous devons sauver les sénateurs avant qu'Henrik ne songe à les prendre en otage pour mener des négociations avec nous. Dès qu'ils auront vent de notre arrivée les soldats de la VIIe Légion déserteront leurs postes pour venir nous rejoindre. Nous devons utiliser ce facteur contre nos ennemis. Vous utiliserez toutes les _ressources annexes_ disponibles.

-**Toutes,** Mon Seigneur ?

-Toutes. » Mathias frissonna légèrement avant de s'incliner et de sortir de la tente, suivant ainsi l'Amiral Padova. Il ne resta alors plus que Fleur, Harry et les gardes toujours immobiles. Fleur et Harry qui se regardèrent dans une discussion muette. Soudain Fleur parla :

-Tu es sûr que c'est elle ?

-Ca ne peut-être qu'elle, Fleur. Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.

-Alors tout ce temps… pourquoi ?

-Elle nous le dira peut-être… Une fois que nous l'aurons capturée elle nous le dira.

-Que faisons nous dans ce cas ?

-Nous faisons comme convenu. Elle sait en quoi consistait le plan, nous allons le poursuivre avec le **notre**. Les hommes de MacIntyer seront récupérés par ceux de Padova, les officiers éliminés et la ville ouverte. Nous arriverons, escortés par la _Garde Blanche_ et nous récupéreront le Sénat.

-Le tout sous le feu des projecteurs… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Tu poses la mauvaise question. Avons-nous vraiment le choix ?

-Non…Je suppose que non.

-Alors, c'est que nous devons le faire. Ma seule crainte c'est…

-Qu'Antonio et Najib s'en rendent compte ?

-Oui.

-Ils réaliseront que tout était prévu. C'est inévitable, mais j'ai confiance en leur professionnalisme. Et tu l'as dit Harry, nous n'avons pas le choix. La République n'a pas le choix.

-J'en ai assez de répandre le sang Fleur. Je ne veux plus le gaspiller inutilement.

-Pourtant tu sais que cela aussi est inévitable. Et tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas inutile. Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous le laisserons à d'autres. Veux-tu réellement qu'Hadrien vive la vie que nous avons vécus jusqu'à maintenant ? Ne mérite-t-il pas de garder son innocence le plus longtemps possible ?

-Ceux qui ont le pouvoir n'ont jamais les mains propres. Un jour, les siennes aussi seront tachées du sang de ses ennemis. Du sang de ceux qui veulent sa place, qui veulent son rang ou qui veulent son pouvoir. Si tu veux parler que quelque chose d'inévitable, en voici une autre mais, aura-t-il le choix ?

-Non…probablement pas.

-Je sais bien que le sang devra encore couler Fleur. J'espère juste qu'il ne coulera pas trop inutilement.

-Alors tu sais ce qui doit être fait. Tu n'es pas en faute Harry. Si l'ennemi se s'était pas caché comme il l'a fait, jamais nous n'aurions eu besoin de prendre des mesures aussi drastiques.

-Oui… » Harry et Fleur restèrent pensifs un instant, avant qu'Harry ne se redresse et ne se tourne vers l'un de ses gardes. « Dagan ?

-Sire ?

-Préparez la _Garde Blanche. _Nous irons en avant garde de la Légion lorsqu'elle partira. Vous en prendrez le commandement.

-Et votre protection Sire ?

-Je serais en tête de l'avant garde, avec vous. La _Garde_ sera chargée de la protection de Fleur et de notre fils. Si jamais il y a un assaut, la _garde _se repliera et continuera à protéger Fleur et Hadrien. Si jamais nous sommes défaits, vous mènerez mon fils à Capri et le protégerez jusqu'à ce qu'on vous relève. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui Sire...seulement...ne devrions nous pas rester à vos côtés pour vous protéger ? C'est notre rôle après tout...

-Si jamais je meurs Dagan, et si jamais Fleur meurt aussi, le seul espoir de la République sera dans notre fils. Votre premier rôle est de veiller à ce qu'il vive et à tout faire pour éviter que l'on lui fasse du mal. Hé puis, nous ne sommes pas en cristal vous savez ! Fleur a défendue Lyon presque sans aide pendant la _Guerre Noire_ et **j'ai** détruit Voldemort. Ils devront donc se lever plus tôt avant de nous abattre.

-Compris Sire. D'autres ordres pour la suite des opérations ?

-Non, à part de soigner votre apparence et celle de nos _gardes_. C'est un jeu de dupes que nous jouons aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><span>Boulevard périphérique de Lyon, 15h26<span>

La 9ème section de la VII ème Légion s'était déployée de part et d'autre du périphérique avec une efficacité et une rapidité exemplaire. Elle suivait ainsi les ordres donnés par le général MacIntyer et remplissait sa mission, qui consistait à protéger la ville et sa population de tout mouvement de foule, d'émeutes ou de pillages. Le capitaine Ernst Randstads qui dirigeait les opérations était un bon officier qui avait servi loyalement la _République_ de sa création à ce jour et cela, tout en ayant l'amitié de son supérieur direct le Colonel Dawson. Randstads, remplissait sa mission, prenait ses ordres et défendait ses soldats, et c'était là, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Apprécié de ses hommes et respectés de ses collègues il était un homme comblé d'autant plus qu'il était fiancé à une fille de bonne famille de quelques années sa cadette, belle et intelligente. Oui, Ernst Randstads avait tout pour être heureux.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, Ernst Randstads avait appris la mort des protecteurs-conjoints de son supérieur puis d'un message radiodiffusé du premier ministre Van Der Oven. Cette annonce l'avait mis en état de choc que seul son sens aigu du devoir avait réussi à maitriser. Il savait que ses hommes ressentaient la même chose et il se doutait que les citoyens de la _République_ étaient probablement aussi atterrés qu'il pouvait l'être. Mais, en dépit du doute d'une émeute à venir, il restait en faction, à suivre ses ordres, aussi incertain de l'avenir puisse-il être.

L'attente de nouvelles directive se faisait longue et la probabilité d'un mouvement de foule se rapprochait dangereusement de zéro dans les rues désertes par la population quand, des hauts-parleurs disposés à tous les carrefours, deux voix familières se firent entendre. Lord Harry et Dame Fleur s'adressaient à la _République_ et sans s'en rendre compte, le Capitaine Randstads relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Il pût cependant entendre clairement l'ensemble de ce que dit Dame Fleur:

« _Amis, Citoyens, peuples de la République et d'ailleurs, _

_Depuis ce matin à dix heures, un pouvoir insurrectionnel s'est établi au sein même de la République, dans la capitale fédérale de Lyon. Ce pouvoir, illégitime et illégal, s'est servi de forces armées dupées dont il à manipulé les ordres et d'un flot ininterrompu de mensonges et de menaces pour exercer sa tyrannie. Ce pronunciamiento à dramatiquement joué avec la vie d'hommes et de femmes innocents dans le seul et unique objectif de conquérir un pouvoir qui ne leur revenait ni de droit, ni du mérite, ni de l'exigence du moment. _

_Cette insurrection, dirigée par l'ex-Premier Ministre Henrik Van Der Oven et par le Général John MacIntyer s'est emparée du Sénat et de l'Assemblée Générale ainsi que de la totalité de la ville de Lyon. Ce sont eux également, qui ont commandités un attentat terroriste afin de nous tuer, nous et notre fils ce matin même. Ce sont eux enfin qui ont attaqués les administrations centrales de la République et qui ont sommairement exécutés plusieurs parlementaires afin de déclarer une règle d'exception visant à faciliter la transition vers leur régime autoritaire et tyrannique. _

_En réponse à cette attaque, et en vertu des pouvoirs qui nous ont été conférés par le Parlement librement réuni, moi, Fleur Emilie Delacour chef des administrations fédérales de la République, déclare l'Etat d'Urgence dans l'ensemble de la République à compter de maintenant. Je déclare tous les ordres, instructions et commandements prononcés par les coalisés nuls et non advenus. Utilisant mes prérogatives ainsi que les pleins-pouvoirs qui m'ont été attribués, je démissionne Henrik Van Der Oven de toutes ses charges et de tous ses avantages au sein de la République. Considérant la menace qui pèse sur l'ensemble des parlementaires et comprenant l'état de siège dans lequel ils se trouvent, je déclare enfin les deux chambres « en danger » et les mettent en disponibilité comme le permettent mes prérogatives. Le Gouvernement Fantôme assumera les fonctions de gouvernement et les Gouverneurs Régionaux feront régner l'ordre sur leurs territoires. Nous nous assurerons qu'aucune dérive à la loi ne sera faite par les responsables territoriaux et la moindre contravention aux règles édictées par la République seront considérées comme des actes de sédition et de haute trahison. »_

Il y eu une pause dans le discours, puis Lord Harry se fit entendre à la place de sa femme dans le haut-parleur.

_« - Au nom de la République, et en tant que chef de armées fédérales de la République, moi Harry James Potter ordonne à toutes les forces vives de la République de se rallier à moi dans les plus brefs délais. Par la même, j'interdit à tout citoyen et à tout militaire d'obéir aux ordres des conjurés ou de les aidés en quoi que ce soit dans leurs projets. Il ne saurait y avoir d'exceptions à cet ordre par l'argument selon lequel des décisions prises localement pourraient être le moindre de deux maux. Utilisant mes prérogatives ainsi que les pleins-pouvoirs qui m'ont été attribués je dégrade John MacIntyer de son grade de Général de légion et j'ordonne à toutes les troupes présentes à Lyon comme ailleurs, de le pourchasser et le vaincre lui, et tous ses séides. Effectif immédiatement, je place les états-majors sous la direction des Gouverneurs Régionaux et je leur demande de maintenir le calme dans les régions qu'ils ont sous leur contrôle. Je demande enfin à toutes les forces armées de la République de rester en état d'alerte afin de contrer toute action initiée tant par nos ennemis de l'intérieur que par nos ennemis à l'extérieur de nos frontières. A cet effet je déclare l'établissement du couvre feu et l'établissement de la loi martiale effectif immédiatement. Utilisant les pleins-pouvoirs qui m'ont été attribués, je déclare l'application du décret numéro 812 de nos Règles Fondamentales. A compter de cet instant, les tribunaux de la République auront tout pouvoir pour interroger et détenir toute personne suspectée d'actes allant à l'encontre des meilleurs intérêts de la République. Ils auront le droit de détenir sans préavis ni justification toute personne suspecte pour une durée maximum de soixante-douze heures à compter de l'arrestation. Ce décret restera en application pendant toute la durée de cette crise et sera révoqué par le parlement réuni en congrès dès que cette situation aura été résolue._

_Dans une heure, la V ème Légion entrera dans Lyon pour déloger tous les rebelles qui s'y sont retranchés. En conséquence je m'adresse directement aux habitants de la capitale et je leur demande de rester chez eux et de ne sortir __sous aucun prétexte__ jusqu'à la fin de cette crise. Si le siège perdure, nous acheminerons des denrées nécessaires mais en attendant la priorité absolue est et reste la protection de vies innocentes. Aux soldats de la VII ème Légion aujourd'hui stationnée à Lyon et sous les ordres des félons : aucune action ne sera entreprise contre ceux qui déposeront les armes dans l'heure. Les troupes qui assurent une opération de garnison ne sont pas comprises dans cet ordre mais devront se mettre à la disposition du commandement de la V ème légion. Toute résistance à cet ordre sera considéré comme un acte de haute trahison et sera traité comme tel. » _

Il y eu une seconde pause et Dame Fleur reprit la parole

_« Effectif immédiatement, tous les conjurés, actifs ou passifs, qui refuseraient de rendre les armes pacifiquement sont considérés comme des ennemis de la République. Nous ne saurions trop insister sur le fait que par leurs actions, ils favorisent une situation d'instabilité qui peut potentiellement détruire la République et tout ce pourquoi ils se sont battus. Et si aucune action ne sera lancée contre tous ceux qui se rendront dans l'heure, il n'y aura ni pitié ni exception pour ceux qui combattraient la République, ses institutions et la Démocratie dans son ensemble. Nous demandons aux peuples de la République de garder espoir et de ne se mettre dans aucune circonstance en danger. Nous savons que ce moment peut sembler être un autre gouffre rempli d'incertitudes pour l'avenir mais je peux vous promettre – nous pouvons vous promettre – que cette interlude ne durera pas et que l'aurore est proche. Aidez-nous maintenant par tous les moyens a préserver l'espoir et avec détermination nous vaincrons. _

_Vive la paix, vive la liberté, vive la République. »_

Face à cette déclaration, le Capitaine Ernst Randstads resta un long moment sans voix, incapable de penser à une réaction judicieuse. Sa première pensée fut pour sa fiancée Ellen restée au loin dans la campagne près de Dusseldorf sa seconde fut pour lui, et le précipice au bord duquel il se trouvait jeté. Il aurait pu dériver longuement dans un questionnement intérieur si il n'avait pas senti le regard de ses hommes peser sur lui. Tout autour, les soldats tendus attendaient sa réaction et ses ordres. Le choix qui lui était demandé était à faire entre son supérieur direct et ami qui, il le sentait, avait pris part à la rébellion et les Protecteurs-conjoints qu'il avait appris à révérer de même que toute sa génération. Aussi, reprenant contenance il ordonna :

« -Maintenez votre position. Que personne ne quitte son poste, mettez vous tous en ordre de combat ! Envoyez des éclaireurs vers elle et d'autres dans les immeubles autour de nous. Nous devons savoir ce que feront les autres sections. Exécution ! »

De graves hochements de tête se répandirent dans l'entourage immédiat de l'officier et bientôt toute l'unité se prépara à la possibilité d'une attaque de quelque coté que ce soit. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, des sentinelles revinrent précipitamment vers le camp retranché et se dirigèrent droit vers l'officier commandant.

« -Mon capitaine, on signale du mouvement à cinq kilomètres à l'Est de notre position.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Moins d'une centaine monsieur, probablement une avant-garde. Ils se dirigent droit vers notre position, mon capitaine.

-Hissez immédiatement le drapeau du bataillon. Qui que ce soit, ils sauront qui nous sommes et de quelle légion nous sommes.» Se tournant vers l'officier de liaison il demanda « Aucun contact des états-majors ?

-Négatif monsieur, toutes les fréquences sont brouillées, probablement le système de protection de Lyon qui nous empêche de communiquer.

-Et les méthodes magiques ? Transplanage ? Portoloin ?

-Le bouclier anti-magique de niveau quatre est activé mon capitaine. Aucune ressource magique ne peut entrer ou sortir du périmètre sans autorisation. »

Ernest allait ordonner la réquisition de tous les véhicules disponibles quand il pût voir sur la route principale à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, l'avant garde signalée quelques instants auparavant qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. En tant qu'officier de légion et ancien membre de la campagne des Carpates, il sut instinctivement que cette _avant-garde_ était loin d'être ordinaire. Ses hommes n'avaient pas signalés que la centaine d'hommes qui s'avançait droit sur lui étaient à cheval, qu'ils chevauchaient au galop, ni qu'ils étaient tous vêtus de blanc. Et si cet uniforme particulier n'était pas encore tout à fait connu du grand public ou des soldats du rang, pour lui et n'importe quel autre officier supérieur, c'était le symbole de la force d'élite des _protecteurs-conjoints_ leur garde personnelle, loyale et dévouée corps et âme.

Immédiatement après avoir reconnu le costume, Randstads aperçut dans la foule des cavaliers deux figures parfaitement reconnaissables. La première habillée d'un costume noir de général était facilement identifiable comme Lord Harry. Il chevauchait en tête de l'escorte, sans protection apparente et semblait être poussé par les dieux dans une démarche aussi noble qu'impressionnante. La seconde silhouette était quant à elle plus difficile à discerner. Dame Fleur était entièrement protégée par la _garde-blanche_ et ce n'avait été que par intermittence qu'Ernst avait pu la distinguer.

Bientôt, la chevauchée semblant voir la position de la 9ème section, elle ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter à une centaine de mètres de la tente de commandement du capitaine Randstads. Lord Harry cabra son cheval et se retourna pour parler à ses compagnons puis s'approcha seul au petit trot des hommes retranchés qui observaient incertains la suite des évènements. Certains avaient leurs armes à la main, d'autres restaient les bras ballants mais tous avaient le regard concentré sur l'homme qui s'approchait en ce moment d'eux.

Quand il fut à portée de voix, Lord Harry s'immobilisa et parla d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

« -Qui est votre officier commandant ? »

Ernest répondit de sa voix la plus assurée.

« -Moi sire. Et au nom du Sénat de la République et du Ministerium, j'ai ordre de vous mettre aux arrêts pour conspiration avec l'ennemi. » Se tournant vers ses hommes il cria « Soldats ! Arme au poing ! »

Entrainés comme ils l'étaient, les militaires s'armèrent machinalement. Harry regarda avec froideur l'homme en face de lui. Sans montrer la moindre crainte il demanda :

« -Quel est votre nom, officier ?

-Capitaine Ernest Randstads, officier commandant de la 9ème section de la VIIème Légion de la République. Et vous ? Quel est le vôtre ?

-Vous savez très bien qui je suis capitaine ! Comme vous tous, soldats ! Le Sénat à été pris en otage par un fou meurtrier. Le Ministerium est entre les mains d'une rébellion qui veut prendre le pouvoir. En l'absence de ces institutions, **je suis**la République ! Tirerez-vous sur moi ? »

Il amorça un mouvement rapide quand les hommes se raidirent et le visèrent de leurs armes. Continuant plus calmement, Lord Harry descendit de cheval et s'approcha en ouvrant largement les bras.

« - Je suis votre chef et le protecteur de la République. Vous me connaissez tous et vous savez que **jamais** je ne verse le sang de mes hommes ! Si il en est un parmi vous qui veuille aujourd'hui tuer son commandant en chef, si il en est un seul qui veuille se venger de moi pour quoi que ce soit, me voilà ! Me voilà !

Pas une balle ne fut tirée, pas un sort ne fut lancé. Les hommes, malgré tout leur entrainement ne pouvaient pas s'attaquer a celui qui avait été, pour la plupart d'entre eux, un symbole d'espoir et de valeur pendant plus d'une décennie. Sans se départir de son calme, Lord Harry continua sur sa lancée, parlant désormais uniquement aux hommes.

« -Je viens récupérer notre capitale. Je viens y châtier les traîtres et les apatrides. Je viens laver le sang versé dans l'enceinte sacrée du Sénat. Serez-vous avec moi pour défendre nos demeures ? Serez-vous avec moi pour protéger nos libertés ? Serez-vous avec moi pour défendre nos sacrifices ? »

Sa voix s'était faite chaque instant plus forte, jusqu'à atteindre le hurlement. Un coup de feu résonna dans l'air, puis un second et un troisième et les soldats hurlèrent à leur tour alors que toute la section jetait ses armes ou tirait dans le ciel. Bientôt, ils vinrent se masser autour de Lord Harry dans des cris tels que « _Vive la République _» ou « _Vive Lord Harry !_ ». Le reste de la _Garde-blanche _arriva à son tour et les viva se transformèrent alors progressivement en « _A bas les traîtres ! _», « _A bas les collabos !_ ». Dame Fleur apparut à son tour et vint auprès de son compagnon. De nouveaux cris résonnèrent alors dans le vent : les « _Vive Dame Fleur ! _» furent renchéris par les « _Vive les protecteurs ! _» largement repris ensuite par l'ensemble des hommes.

Fleur et Harry se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p><span>A bord d'un CH-47 Chinook civil, 400 mètres d'altitude, quelque part dans la banlieue de Lyon, 15h26<span>

Mandy Brocklehurst était dans un état second alors qu'elle volait au dessus de l'armée lancée par Lord Harry pour reprendre la capitale de la République. Observant de loin l'avant garde elle commentait en direct les évènements pour la chaine de télévision officielle de la République _Canal Républicain I_. Près d'elle, son caméraman la fixait de son objectif et tous deux pouvaient parfaitement comprendre qu'il s'agissait là du sujet de sa carrière, elle qui n'avait tout d'abord pas été destinée au journalisme.

Sorcière, Mandy avait été une des contemporaines d'Harry Potter du temps où il n'était _que_ le « garçon qui avait survécu ». Répartie la même année que lui mais à Serdaigle elle l'avait observé de loin pendant toutes ses aventures avec l'intérêt relatif que tout anonyme pouvait avoir pour une _célébrité_. De sang-mêlé, elle n'avait pas été particulièrement touchée par les premiers sursauts de la guerre et s'était dans un premier temps contentée de suivre les ordres donnés à la masse des populations. Les directives du ministère de la magie tant qu'il avait existé avaient rythmé son quotidien et elle savait qu'elle avait une bonne chance de survivre tant qu'elle suivrait les ordres et qu'elle garderait les yeux baissés devant les sang-purs. Après tout, s'était-elle dit, pourquoi serait elle une cible ? Si les sang-purs commençaient à s'attaquer aux sang-mêlés ils n'auraient plus personne sur qui régner.

Mandy avait mit ses dispositions pour l'écriture à l'épreuve pour survivre pendant les troubles. Elle avait travaillé dans l'organe de presse du Ministère de la Magie pendant la Guerre Noire – _organe de propagande_ à dire vrai – et s'était contentée de faire correctement son travail sans jamais faire peser l'attention sur elle. Cette tactique s'était avérée payante sur le long terme. Elle avait réussi à gravir les échelons de son département et était progressivement devenue l'une des meilleures rédactrices assermentées de la _Gazette du Sorcier. _Obtenant des informations importantes – et parfois compromettante – elle avait été une adjointe efficace et appréciée par ses pairs et ses lecteurs. Son charisme personnel jouant également en sa faveur.

Telle était l'histoire officielle de Mandy Brocklehurst mais telle n'était pas l'entière vérité. Pour protéger son père moldu des exactions des mangemorts elle avait négocié avec le réseau des _villages cachés_ organisé par Hestia Jones. En échange d'une place dans un sanctuaire pour sa famille elle avait transmis des informations mais surtout, elle avait contribué au développement du réseau de résistance pendant toute la durée de la Guerre d'une manière aussi peu orthodoxe que dangereuse. Ses articles avaient en effet un sens caché aux néophytes mais étaient une grande source d'information des mouvements du ministère et des mangemorts. Par l'emploi de codes et de tournures de phrases déterminées à l'avance elle pouvait en effet avertir de l'imminence d'une attaque ou d'un mouvement troupe. Elle pouvait également exposer la situation au sein du ministère rien que par l'emploi et l'agencement de certains mots anodins ou d'expressions comme _glorieux ministère_ (signifiant pour les résistants une tension palpable des mangemorts) ou _monsieur tout le _monde (pour parler d'un mouvement de lord Voldemort à tel ou tel endroit). Ses services avaient en partie contribué à l'issue de quelques batailles décisives, qu'il s'agisse du _piège d'Anvers _dont elle avait été l'un des rouages ou la reconquête de l'Angleterre. Ses informations sur la situation à Londres avaient en effet été l'un des leviers qui avaient décidés l'action de Lord Harry plus tôt que prévu dans le Kent, action qui s'était avérée décisive.

En récompense de ses efforts, les protecteurs-conjoints lui avaient offert une place dans le réseau de renseignement qu'ils avaient organisés et où une de ses amies, Padma Patil, avait déjà de grandes responsabilités. Elle avait refusé l'offre préférant se consacrer à l'_information la vraie_ comme elle l'avait évoqué pendant son entretien avec Andrei Volmikov et Dame Fleur. Ainsi elle avait obtenue la direction générale des programmes de la chaine _Canal Républicain I_ et la direction du Directoire de l'Information Publique de la République ou DIPR. A ce poste, Mandy avait assumé la création d'un service public efficace sinon complètement transparent. Elle avait également assumé la présentation des informations de midi et de seize heures et à ce titre, elle était devenue la présentatrice vedette de la première chaine publique de la République retransmise magiquement en cinquante langues et sur quatre continents.

Pourtant, installée à bord de _son _hélicoptère – un cadeau du Ministerium pour la chaine après que le manque de moyens techniques se fasse cruellement sentir – elle voyait à quel point l'Histoire de la République était encore en train de se faire. Depuis le ciel le contraste entre la centaine d'hommes des protecteurs et les milliers de défenseurs postés dans la capitale était saisissante. L'impression que Lord Harry, Dame Fleur et le _petit lord_ comme il avait été surnommé dans la presse allaient être écrasés sous le nombre était d'autant renforcé qu'ils avançaient rapidement, quasiment sans protection et sans la moindre chance de s'enfuir en cas d'attaque.

Mandy filma, à défaut d'enregistrer les discussions, Lord Harry s'avancer seul devant les troupes et elle le vit descendre de cheval pour aller au plus près de ceux qui le fixait de leurs viseurs. Elle le vit parler et hurler toujours plus fort jusqu'à ce que les soldats en faction hurlent à leur tout et tirent dans les airs avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle vit d'autres soldats en faction se rapprocher du groupe et elle filma en commentant frénétiquement, l'ensemble de la _légion rebelle _se détourner d'un seul homme et suivre ceux qu'ils étaient censés abattre. Dame Fleur et Lord Harry s'avancèrent lentement en tête des troupes entourés par la _garde blanche_, puis des militaires et autres policiers maintenant une masse compacte et rythmée au pas militaire vers le centre-ville. Puis elle remarqua un détail : Le fait que cette masse compacte grossissait à vue d'oeil, des civils se joignant au cortège en levant des drapeaux de la République ou se mettant sur le passage pour s'agenouiller les mains jointes devant Dame Fleur et Lord Harry.

Et soudain, elle comprit une chose dont elle ne s'était jusqu'alors pas rendue compte. Ce voyage, les campagnes militaires, les sursaut du coup d'Etat raté, tout cela n'était qu'un immense saut dans la foi tout comme l'acte désespéré des Protecteurs-conjoints. Ce cortège n'était pas une action militaire contre une faction rebelle, pas plus que ce n'était une contre-attaque pour le pouvoir. C'était un engagement pris conjointement par les citoyens, l'armée et les protecteurs-conjoints pour protéger la République. Un saut dans l'inconnu, tout comme les mouvements spontanés des habitants qui sortaient de chez eux pour rejoindre le cortège et apporter leur pierre à l'édifice. Mandy Brocklehurst arrêta son commentaire abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait et obligeant le caméraman à prendre lui-même les choses en main. Elle savait que Lord Harry était un stratège hors pair mais ce à quoi elle assistait relevait de la folie. Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était un immense calcul pour ancrer l'identité de la République dans le cœur de ses citoyens. En mettant leurs propres vies en jeu, ils s'assuraient de la légitimité la plus totale et et d'une fidélité sans faiblesse de leurs sujets. Car ce n'était plus de simples citoyens mais des sujets loyaux, dévoués et fanatisés qu'ils menaient à leur cause par un tel coup du destin.

Mandy ne se demanda même pas si Dame Fleur et Lord Harry avaient été à l'origine de ce simulacre de coup d'Etat. Cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais car le véritable coup d'Etat se passait en ce moment même sous ses yeux. Ce qu'il allait en résulter, elle n'en savait rien mais un espoir jaillit dans son cœur : l'espoir d'un avenir plus radieux et plus glorieux que jamais de mémoire d'homme vivant.

* * *

><p><span>Chambre du Sénat de la République, Lyon, 16h49<span>

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans la capitale et jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'enceinte fortifiée du Sénat de la République : Lord Harry était entré dans Lyon et arriverait bientôt jusqu'aux portes du Sénat. La ville avait été reprise quasiment sans coup férir, les soldats désertant d'eux-même leurs poste pour se porter à la rencontre de la colonne grossissante. Quelques officiers avaient tentés de retenir leurs hommes et avaient parfois utilisés la force pour ce faire mais, à l'exception de quelques incidents, il n'y avait pratiquement pas eu de victimes à déplorer.

Présentement, l'atmosphère à l'intérieur du Sénat était surréaliste. Henrik Van Der Oven monologuait sans discontinuer, s'attribuant chaque instants des pouvoirs supplémentaires et s'interrompant uniquement pour que ses propositions soient « votées » par les représentants. Ceux ci étaient d'ailleurs _aidés_ en cela par la garnison des hommes du premier ministre qui maintenaient en joug tout contestataire potentiel. Depuis le début de la session, Henrik était devenu _le prince-protecteur Henrik I, maréchal de la République et bienaimé dictateur_. En somme, il s'était attribué des pleins-pouvoirs perpétuels, la haute main sur l'armée et un pouvoir législatif discrétionnaire. Cette accumulation de titres était allée de pair avec une lente, mais soutenue, descente vers la folie de l'usurpateur. Il était progressivement devenu plus vindicatif, plus rigide, plus colérique également. Ses sautes d'humeur et des paroles hachées, presque sans construction, avaient dérouté tout le monde ses hommes y compris mais il avait continué, aidé en cela par John MacIntyer qui, resté auprès de lui, dictait les ordres aux hommes et aux représentants.

Cette folie pouvait s'expliquer par une chose : la télévision. Lors de la construction de la chambre du Sénat, il avait été décidé que l'assemblée des représentants serait un véritable centre névralgique en ce qui concernait l'information. Toute information devait pouvoir entrer et sortir par des canaux sécurisés afin que chacun puisse voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et à l' extérieur. Ainsi, tous les pupitres étaient munis d'écrans plats à même la table : le fleuron de ingénierie magique développée à partir des recherches technologiques non-magiques de la fin du siècle précédent. C''était sur ces écrans que les parlementaires avaient pu observer l'allocution de Dame Fleur et Lord Harry et l'échec effectif du coup d'Etat. Van Der Oven avait lui aussi compris que sa tentative avait avortée et il s'était depuis lors drapé dans son monde imaginaire, pensant obtenir la légitimité de son action par la force.

John MacIntyer semblait lui-aussi avoir compris que tout espoir avait disparu bien qu'il le montre d'une tout autre façon. A le voir, on sentait qu'il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre et qu'il mourrait plutôt que d'être pris. Le pourquoi de son action avait progressivement perdu de l'importance et seule sa rage et sa détermination s'étaient affirmées à mesure que le temps passait. Il était resté auprès de l'ex-premier ministre, plus par dépit et par panache que poussé par un réel besoin : il sentait que le « combat » qu'il voulait mener allait se mener là ou il serait et il voulait que tous voient sa chute à défaut de voir sa victoire. L'ensemble des fortifications autour du Sénat avaient été abaissées en vue de l'assaut final. Il ne servait à rien de ralentir l'inévitable et, malgré sa fureur, MacIntyer ne voulait pas gaspiller inutilement le peu de temps qui lui restait. Pour lui, seule sa lutte contre les protecteurs-conjoints avait une réelle importance bien qu'elle ne soit d'aucune conséquence, aussi triste que ce constat puisse être. Dame Fleur et Lord Harry gagneraient, comme ils avaient toujours gagnés mais, par son combat, par son _sacrifice_, il leur apprendrait que ce qui était à eux, l'était par chance plus que par talent.

John MacIntyer connaissait bien la guerre. Il avait été éduqué puis formé pour devenir l'un des meilleurs de sa génération. Il avait suivi les meilleures formations et s'était distingué de ses pairs bien avant le début de la Guerre Noire. Il avait lu tous les ouvrages militaires et connaissait par cœur les épopées des plus grands meneurs d'hommes de l'Histoire. Alexandre le Grand, Hannibal, Jules César, William Wallace, Jeanne D'arc ou Napoléon, il avait étudié toutes leurs stratégies militaires et avait mémorisé toutes les logiques qu'ils avaient suivis dans leurs batailles, fusses-t-elles des défaites. Au contraire de la plupart de ses contemporains, John MacIntyer aimait la guerre. Mieux, il la chérissait. Et à défaut de la vivre il l'avait rêvée à travers les récits toujours plus élogieux de ses idoles.

Puis la Guerre Noire avait éclatée et ses possibilités s'étaient décuplées. Il s'était vu, militaire triomphant, vaincre les armées noires et prendre le pouvoir comme son idole Bonaparte deux siècles avant lui. Il s'était vu, détruisant les sorciers et ramenant l'ordre dans une société d'ordres régie par lui et pour ses idées et ses convictions. Mais il avait avait fallut que deux jeunes gens, des _sorciers_ qui plus est, viennent lui enlever son rêve de gloire et de conquête. Il avait fallut qu'ils aient le soutien de tout leur peuple, qu'ils aient le charisme et l'organisation pour faire ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire. Combien de fois aurait-il voulu les détruire et prendre leur places ? Il ne le savait plus et il ne l'aurait pas fait, non par manque de motivation mais par la connaissance pure que toute tentative serait un lamentable échec.

Il avait essuyé l'humiliation d'être envoyé comme un simple pion sur un échiquier pacifier les terres de l'Est de l'Europe. Il s'était acquitté de sa tâche sans enthousiasme et sans entrain, mais il avait réussi dans tous les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé au premier desquels était d'avoir sous ses ordres une armée loyale envers lui. Il avait ramené l'ordre dans les territoires et avait profité de l'occasion pour apprendre comment gérer les ressources de ses _fiefs_ en attendant de contrôler la République en entier. Il avait conseillé de prendre les armes contre Liao Deng pendant la Guerre contre la Horde, parce que cela lui donnait l'opportunité de se préparer et la chance, aussi mince soit-elle, qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux meurt dans une escarmouche. Cela n'avait été que son intuition qui l'avait sauvé lorsque la mort de Lord Harry avait été annoncée, sans quoi il se serait révélé et aurait été purgé de même qu'Andrei Volmikov.

Aujourd'hui il agissait. Il pensait que c'était enfin le bon moment. Il se servirait de son pantin Van Der Oven en attendant de prendre définitivement les rênes du pouvoir. Il avait cru que l'occasion était bonne, le chef de la sécurité des protecteurs-conjoints soudoyé et manoeuvré, les protecteurs inconscients du sort qui leur était réservé et son propre prestige plus blanc que neige pour justifier sa prise de contrôle. Et il avait fallut que tout dérape. Les protecteurs-conjoints n'étaient pas morts, Henrik s'était comporté comme un tyran en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et ses hommes l'abandonnait plus vite que jamais pour rallier le camp de _Lord _Harry.

John savait que la défaite était maintenant inévitable, de même que sa mort et celle des autres meneurs. Il n'y aurait pas de reddition et pas de négociation il connaissait suffisamment bien Lord Harry pour le savoir. Sa résolution se fit de plus en plus forte et bientôt, il se tourna vers Henrik, toujours occupé à s'octroyer des pouvoirs supplémentaires. Prenant son révolver il visa et tira cinq fois à bout portant en pleine tête de l'ex-premier ministre. Celui-ci mourut sur le coup et son corps s'affala de tout son poids sur le pupitre dans une dernière crispation nerveuse et au milieu des cris de terreur de l'assistance. Dégageant d'un bras la carcasse encore fumante, John prit la place sur le pupitre et regarda droit dans la caméra. Alors il parla.

« -_Regardes moi Harry James Potter. Regardes celui qui est déjà mort. Regardes ma ruine comme tu vas à ton apothéose. Regardes moi et désespère de m'avoir fait confiance. _» Se tournant vers ses hommes il désigna les parlementaires et leur dit « _Tuez les tous _».

Aussitôt les soldats se mirent en position et commencèrent à tirer mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent la moindre cible, celle-ci disparaissait dans les airs comme par enchantement. Tirant maintenant des rafales de fusil mitrailleur, les rebelles purent voir ce qui avait crée ce phénomène. Un groupe d'Elfes en combinaison de combat apparût dans les airs et conjura des murs de métal pour protéger les parlementaires des projectiles. Les _ressources annexes _de Lord Harry se saisirent rapidement des élus et les transportèrent au delà des zones de combat dans une salle de théâtre à proximité et reconvertie pour l'occasion en centre de premiers secours.

Bientôt il ne resta plus dans la chambre du Sénat que les preneurs d'otages, désormais complètement seuls au milieu des gradins et des gravats laissés par les projectiles dans les murs. Un grand silence se répandit parmi les conjurés et, se retournant vers le général MacIntyer il leur dit « _Faites votre office _». Des coups de feu retentirent alors que les hommes se suicidaient les uns après les autres. Lorsque tout le monde fût mort, le général reposa ses yeux sur l'objectif de la caméra et, un petit sourire mauvais en coin il sortit de la poche de son uniforme un petit interrupteur. Il dit dans un grognement sauvage :

« _Je meurs oh protecteurs, mais j'emmène votre création avec moi comme il se doit. Tout cela aurait du m'appartenir. Rendez-vous en enfer ! _» Il appuya sur le bouton et tout autour de lui explosa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS UN TRÈS JOYEUX NOEL ET UNE BONNE ANNÉE 2014. QUE LA REPUBLIQUE VEILLE SUR VOUS...<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, d'abord parce que je l'ai écris une première fois et que mon ordinateur me l'a effacé et ensuite parce que j'ai hésité sur la mort d'un personnage (toujours vivant)...Une autre chose m'a empêché d'écrire davantage, les messages d'insultes en PM. Je le répète, personne n'est obligé de me lire. Oui j'aime recevoir des reviews. Comme tout le monde parce que ça me dit ce que je fais bien ou moins bien. J'aime les commentaires constructifs et j'aime «étonner les lecteurs. <strong>SO WHAT ?<strong>

Non je ne veux pas écrire une histoire fade où l'on peut deviner tout ce qui se passe en l'espace de quinze lignes, non je ne veux pas faire du sentimentalisme teinté de « - Ho Harry je t'aime mon poussin adoré aux yeux vert -Oh oui ma douce colombe des bois je t'aime aussi »... Non je ne veux pas de description mielleuse des sentiments profonds (soi disant) et non je ne veux pas donner des détails sur ce qui se passe au lit entre Fleur et Harry.

Non, je ne veux pas faire plus simple parce que – désolé de vous le dire – le monde n'est pas simple. Le contexte de cette histoire n'est pas simple, les protagonistes ne sont pas simplets et d'une façon générale on s'ennuie avec les choses trop simples. SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ DES HISTOIRES SIMPLES ( ou simplettes ) IL Y A CE QU IL FAUT SUR CE SITE ALORS NE VENEZ PAS M'INSULTER PARCE QUE VOUS NE LE TROUVEZ PAS DANS MON HISTOIRE.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceci étant dit place aux reviews :<strong>

**necromant70 _: _**Oui et non, il va avoir besoin d'aide pour l'emporter sur le seigneur des ténèbres mais fais très attention à ce que tu mets derrière le terme _l'emporter sur_. Joyeux noêl à toi

**Wildside **: Laisse moi déjà te dire que j'aime beaucoup ta review et que j'aime également tes histoires (**Grosse pub pour _Harry Potter ou l'histoire du garçon oublié_**).

Concernant ce commentaire d'abord merci pour les compliments mais je peux te dire la même chose sur le style. Ton histoire est cohérente et j'aime beaucoup ça. J'essaye juste de faire la même chose. Au niveau de la narration, que veux tu, c'est ainsi que j'écris et j'aime bien éviter d'avoir trop de dialogues, c'est trop _détaché_ du contexte. Pour la Pierre Philosophale, elle à un rôle majeur dans cette histoire, au moins d'un point de vue philosophique a défaut de matériel. Quant à Rogue, je crois que tu te laisse aller à tes préjugés sur lui, ne t'y fie pas, il est un acteur central du dénouement. En tous casJoyeux noêl

**Sanguinbuveur **: merci pour les compliments, et non je ne m'en lasse pas... wink, wink... Tu sauras ce qui se passe en Amérique d'ici peu et je pense que tu seras surpris par contre l'action moins généralisée et plus _vicieuse_ à partir de maintenant. Tu comprendras d'ici peu. En attendant Joyeux noêl

**DameAureline **: merci, je prends du temps pour créer ce scénario. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier. Joyeux noel

**Gilderien : ** Une seule chose à dire : TU AS RAISON ! Joyeux Noel

**Sheltan **: je crois que tu vas être bleuffée par la suite dans ce cas. C'est juste le début de l'intrigue et des doubles jeux. A plus... joyeux noel

**Ally Hope **: Dois-je être heureux ou malheureux que tu ais devinée ? J'espère ne pas être trop prévisible. Tu n'as pas faux lorsque tu dis que le plan d'Harry va se retourner contre lui mais patience, rien n'est jamais tout noir ni tout blanc. Charles à un grand rôle en perspective mais pas pour tout de suite. N'oublie pas qu'il y a _ce que l'on sait_, _ce que l'on __**croit**__ savoir_ et _ ce que l'on croit voir venir_, le rôle de Charles est défini par cette nuance. la République n'est pas _encore_ puissante sinon de tels actes ne se seraient jamais produits. Il y a des erreurs, a commencer par des erreurs structurelles qui _peuvent_ entraver la suite des idées des protecteurs-conjoints.

Tu as raison de t'interroger sur l'identité de Mathias mais ce secret est trop important pour que je puisse le divulguer trop tôt. Tu verras que son identité est une VRAIE claque, mais ce n'est pas un personnage inventé. Sinon pour le conseil, j'essaye de le suivre autant que je le peux... Merci encore pour ta review et joyeux noel

**NVJM **: Merci pour le conseil j'espère l'avoir suivi ce coup ci. Oui le potentiel du seigneur des ténèbres est énorme et c'est exactement ce qui le rend si dangereux. Joyeux noel

**Gb88 **: Je suis d'accord avec toi mais que faire ? ? Joyeux noel à toi

**Black jo **: Oui il y a des indices mais rien de trop visible. Pour information c'est dans la trame de fond que tout se joue.

* * *

><p><em>JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS UN TRÈS JOYEUX NOEL ET UNE BONNE ANNÉE 2014. QUE LA REPUBLIQUE VEILLE SUR VOUS...<em>

* * *

><p>Amicalement<p>

Sampaad

**P.s. : J'aime toujours autant les reviews... si si...**


	17. Chapter XIII: Une discussion d'ombres

**Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : Une discussion dans les ombres**

* * *

><p>Tout un périmètre de sécurité avait été établi autour du site de le temps que l'enquête soit menée et que les services de sécurité – forces de l'ordre et secouristes – puissent règlementer l'accès avant les opérations de déblayage. L'effondrement partiel de la structure de béton et de métal du Sénat avait résulté en un échafaudage instable de matériaux de plusieurs tonnes menaçant de abattre sur quiconque oserait s'aventurer dans les décombres à la recherche de survivants. Quelques dépouilles avaient déjà été retrouvées, à l'image de celle du <em>général fou<em> John MacIntyer mais les opérations de sauvetages, aussi improbables que soient leurs succès, avaient continuées pendant deux jours sans interruption afin de retrouver des survivants. Jusqu'à présent sans succès.

Un autre élément rendait le processus d'autant plus long et dangereux. Lorsque MacIntyer avait actionné les bombes, toutes n'avaient pas explosées ce qui expliquait pourquoi le Sénat était encore en partie debout. Selon les calculs des démineurs et des conjureurs de sort, la déflagration aurait dû toucher l'ensemble du quartier et jusqu'au _Ministerium_ pourtant à plus de cinq cent mètres de là. Cela n'avait été que par chance que le mécanisme n'avait pas été opérationnel, toute la question étant de savoir si il s'agissait ou non d'un geste délibéré. Quelque soit la réponse à cette question, les quartiers limitrophes avaient été évacués par mesure de précaution jusqu'à ce que les équipes de sécurité lèvent l'interdiction au site. Aux précautions simples une autre mesure avait été installée, avec la mise en place d'un _dôme magique de protection_ sur l'ensemble du sinistre pour éviter tout risque pour les alentours.

Contrairement aux prévisions des journalistes, ni Dame Fleur ni Lord Harry ne s'étaient rendus sur le site de l'attentat. Au contraire, ils avaient laissés les commandes des opérations de sauvetage à Jakup Taçi, le nouveau _ministre de la gestion intérieure de la République_ et à Milton Rwigema le nouveau _haut commissaire des forces armées et de la Sécurité de la République_. Ces nouveaux postes avaient d'abord été imaginés pour le Cardinal Tibérias et le Cheik Salim mais avaient en fin de compte été confiés à leurs adjoints, avec l'aval de la Pyramide. Ces attributions avaient par ailleurs accompagnés la refonte du _Ministerium _autour d'un nouveau premier ministre, elle aussi peu connue du grand public et relativement transparente : Sarah Ben Hayoune. Outre son caractère effacé, madame Ben Hayoune était un gage de sécurité et de stabilité pour le Sénat de la République. Connue des parlementaires de part son expérience en tant qu'Administratrice du Sénat – autrement dit la responsable de la bonne marche des activités au sein de l'hémicycle – elle avait effectué un travail, sinon novateur du moins irréprochable. En subtile gestionnaire, elle avait toujours tentée de chercher le compromis entre les différentes idées ou lors des débats qui avaient lieu et son esprit de synthèse était d'autant plus apprécié qu'elle ne faisait d'ombre à aucune force en présence. En somme, en la nommant au poste de Premier ministre, les Protecteurs-conjoints espéraient de Sarah Ben Hayoune qu'elle saurait faire fonctionner les différents ministères qui seraient quant à eux tenus par les hommes forts du régime. Son rôle serait celui d'un arbitre redevable devant les protecteurs-conjoints et le Sénat et aisément remplaçable. Cette modification devait éviter tout danger futur issu du _Ministerium_, et permettre l'élaboration des grands projets qui devaient ancrer la _République_ dans les territoires.

La situation de couvre-feu imposé lors de la tentative de coup d'Etat avait eu des répercutions bien plus grave que ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer de prime abord. Le problème principal qui s'était posé depuis la fin de la Guerre Noire avait été dans la distribution et le rationnement des productions à travers le territoire de la _République_, ce qui avait bien souvent failli causer des disettes dans certaines régions plus industrielles qu'agricoles. Ainsi par exemple, des régions très agricoles comme la Beauce ou l'Oxfordshire avaient les moyens de produire suffisamment de ressources alimentaires pour nourrir une grande partie de l'Europe de l'Ouest mais ne pouvait pas atteindre ce niveau de production à cause de deux problèmes : un manque de main d'œuvre d'une part et un manque de mise en réseau d'autre part. Economiquement parlant, ces deux régions pour ne prendre qu'elles se trouvaient en sous-exploitation et obligées de jeter leurs surplus plutôt que de les vendre. Au contraire, une région comme la Ruhr, très industrialisée et assez densément peuplée même après les massacres qui l'avaient touchée se trouvait en difficulté à cause des pénuries dues au manque d'approvisionnement fiable.

Si la production était importante, le transport l'était tout autant. La Guerre Noire avait entrainé la destruction de beaucoup d'infrastructures, de ports, de silos, de voies de chemin de fer et de routes. Dans le cadre d'une politique agricole centralisée et dont les stocks étaient gérés par la République, il fallait maintenir un équilibre pour que tous puissent manger et éviter les pénuries. Dès lors, l'un des éléments essentiels du programme de reconstruction – ou _programme numéro 1_ – était de reconnecter les réseaux de transport et de communication entre les différents pôles et selon un outil standardisé. Or si une telle chose était relativement possible en Europe, il n'en allait pas nécessairement de même ailleurs.

Le principal enjeu politique de la _Pyramide _et du _Ministerium_, était de revenir à une situation de stabilité sociale pour pouvoir par la suite approfondir et pérenniser la _République _dans son ensemble : et pour le moment, Dame Fleur et son équipe avaient principalement soutenus la reconstruction sinon la refondation des villes autour desquelles les terres arables servaient pour l'approvisionnement de la population. Le problème de cette politique, était dans ce que chaque ville agissait pratiquement en autarcie et devait se contenter _dans un premier temps_ d'une agriculture vivrière par nature peu productive. Ce qui n'avait pas été prévu était que si de petites villes comme Vichy, Salzbourg ou San Geminiano pouvaient subvenir à leurs propres besoins ce n'était pas forcément le cas des grandes cités à l'instar de Lyon, de Milan ou de Stockholm qui dépendaient directement de circuits alimentaires en flux tendu. En prenant cet élément en considération, la tentative de coup d'Etat avait amené à un coup d'arret de l'ensemble des communications et des transports. Et cet arrêt, même si il n'avait duré que quelques heures, avait été suffisant pour destabiliser le rationnement des vivres dans une grande partie des villes d'Europe de l'Ouest. La levée du couvre-feu avait entièrement destabilisée les convois et les transports ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'entrainer des pénuries pouvant s'étaler sur plusieurs jours dans les régions les moins accessibles et les plus excentrées de la République.

Ainsi donc, le déblocage de la _République_ par le _Ministerium_, était également un moyen de remettre en marche des axes de communication et de transports contrôlés de l'Etat par le biais de l'armée et de la _Satis_. Le processus en était particulièrement lent et fastidieux. Il fallait en effet sécuriser chaque axe par l'armée, vérifier l'ensemble des structures l'entourant, depuis les hubs et les gares routières jusqu'aux tunnels et aux ponts, assurer une maintenance là où c'était nécessaire et assurer la mise en lien entre les différentes voies tout en régulant le trafic. Depuis longtemps déjà l'essence et l'industrie pétrochimique d'une façon générale étaient devenues des ressources rares, produites en faible quantité dans les quelques champs pétrolifères sous contrôle de la _République_, convoitées et souvent monopolisées par l'Armée, et réduisant donc drastiquement les capacités des transports maritime et routier. En conséquence de quoi, les gestionnaires de la _République_ avaient dû imaginer une parade pour permettre les échanges et éviter les famines qui se profilaient à l'horizon: et c'était là l'un des premier dossiers sensibles de Sarah Ben Hayoune.

Le service de l'énergie du _Ministère des finances et de l'économie de reconstruction_, se trouvait face à un dilemme au niveau d'une source énergétique importante et néanmoins dangereuse : l'énergie Nucléaire. Des techniciens qui opéraient les centrales nucléaires avant la Guerre Noire, peu avaient survécu aux massacres et encore moins étaient suffisamment compétents pour diriger des installations opérationnelles. Avec la guerre et les risques de sécurité, les centrales avaient toutes été placées en veille puis évacuées par les techniciens et autres ingénieurs. Et il était impressionnant de constater que depuis le début de la Guerre Noire et la révélation de la magie, il n'y a avait pas eu un seul incident de type Nucléaire en Europe et en Asie. Si la question du Nucléaire avait son importance, c'était parce que par elle, le _Ministerium_ voulait alimenter les voies de chemin de fer afin d'éviter les pénuries. Dans le laps de temps qui était le sien, la _République _devait faire le choix entre une sécurité maximale au prix d'une famine annoncée ou bien un risque de sureté pour le développement économique et un apaisement social : ce fût finalement la seconde alternative qui fût choisie. De la centaine de centrales fonctionnelles en Europe, le _Ministerium_ devait décider de la réouverture de dix-neuf d'entre elles, dédiées spécifiquement au transport ferroviaire en Europe puis, dans un second temps, en Afrique.

Le continent africain avait été durement touché par les massacres pendant la Guerre Noire. Si l'expédition militaire chargée de ramener le calme sous le commandement du maréchal N'Bongé avait achevé de détruire les reliquats des Etats d'Afrique, la question du statut de ces territoires, surtout vis-à-vis de la _République_ restait posée. Rapidement, le conseil de la _République _avait décidé d'incorporer des terres sous contrôle de _l'Corp. _aux territoires dépendant directement de la Pyramide de Lyon. Or donc, il y avait clairement un problème structurel entre les deux rives de la méditerranée. Les installations n'étaient pas les mêmes, la standardisation du matériel était inexistante, les moyens de communication et de transport requéraient des aménagements différents et incompatibles. Le grand défi de la _République _consistait à relier les deux rives de la mer sous de même normes et à faciliter les échanges.

Si les liens entre les deux rives de la Méditerranée étaient aussi importants pour la _République_, c'était pour deux raisons principales. D'abord, parce que le continent Africain débordait de ressources inexploitées et nécessaires dans le cadre d'une reconstruction en Europe et en Asie. Ensuite parce qu'un des objectifs de la _République _consistait à bâtir un réseau de métropoles modernes dans le golfe de Guinée afin d'une part de stabiliser la région et d'accentuer les échanges mais aussi dans le cadre d'une politique universaliste, pour donner une vraie capitale au continent Africain. Dès lors, deux chantiers furent ouverts par Lord Harry sous la direction du _Gouvernement Fantôme _( ou _Conseil Permanant chargé de la Reconstruction en Afrique_, le CPRA) en parallèle du programme mené par Dame Fleur en Europe : la construction d'une nouvelle « capitale » Africaine, _Metropolis_, à l'emplacement de l'ancienne Lagos, et la mise en place massive d'une agriculture céréalière et bovine intensive.

En fin de l'année 2010 Lord Harry, devait se rendre en ex-côte d'Ivoire pour y superviser la réorganisation des terres et des territoires. Depuis les années 1960, et la fin de la décolonisation, la plupart des guerres entre les pays africains avaient eu pour origine le fait que le découpage des frontières entre les Etats n'avait pas été décidé par les peuples locaux eux-mêmes mais par les puissances colonisatrices, et cela au détriment des implantations ethniques, des minorités religieuses etc… En conséquence de quoi, là où des frontières bien tracées auraient pu permettre l'émergence de vrais Etats-nations, il y avait eu des Etats _composites_ constitués de plusieurs minorités et/ou d'une majorité ethnique ou religieuse qui conduisait presque inévitablement à des conflits intra sinon interétatiques.

La vague de chaos qui s'était diffusée en Afrique dans la suite de la révélation de la magie en 1999 et jusqu'au _Grand massacre de Pékin_ de Février 2003, avait eu comme conséquence, de faire fuir les populations des villes, généralement pour les faire revenir dans les régions d'où elles étaient originaires. Au contraire de la réaction en Europe qui avait vu les civils se masser vers les villes dans des tentatives de trouver une protection par le nombre, il y avait eu des véritables diasporas depuis les grandes villes – et principalement les villes côtières – vers les campagnes qui, du coup, avait largement gagné en densité de population, qu'elles devaient nourrir péniblement.

Le _Programme numéro 2_ de Lord Harry pour assurer une stabilité en Afrique, et principalement dans le Golfe de Guinée qui était appelé à devenir le centre névralgique du continent consistait en deux points concomitants. D'abord, il fallait reconstruire un réseau de villes modernes et pour cela, il fallait attirer une main d'œuvre recluse dans les campagnes à qui serait proposée la _doctrine Volmikov _: **travail contre nourriture**. L'idée était proprement pharaonique. Les grandes villes du golfe de Guinée avaient pour la plupart été mises à sac avant ou pendant la _campagne Africaine_ du maréchal N'Bongé. Depuis Freetown au Sierra Leone jusqu'à Douala au Cameroun en passant par Monrovia et Abidjan, aucune ville n'était intacte, et encore moins fonctionnelle. Lord Harry, par le biais du CPRA, ne voulait pas reconstruire les anciennes villes détruite. Ce ne serait qu'une occasion de plus pour des _casus belli_ interethniques qui pourraient très facilement dégénérer en d'autres guerres civiles. Pour éviter les tensions, il fallait qu'une entité neutre soit du début à la fin à la direction des projets et cette entité serait la _République_.

Lord Harry voulait créer de nouvelles agglomérations et à terme, une mégalopole d'envergure et d'influence continentale. Ce projet prendrait des décennies à se réaliser en ce qu'il fallait détruire les restes des anciennes cités, en construire de nouvelles, développer toutes les infrastructures, le tout dans une optique d'homogénéisation avec le centre Européen de la _République_. Pour l'heure, la reconstruction permettrait de décharger les campagnes d'une part de leurs habitants en leur offrant un emploi – aussi précaire puisse-il être – et des moyens de subsistances. Etant donné la profusion de matières premières, l'acheminement des matériaux ne prendrait pas de temps. Il fallait juste des ingénieurs et des urbanistes compétents, et du matériel spécialisé venu d'Europe.

En même temps que la construction des villes, il fallait développer l'arrière-pays et rendre l'agriculture suffisamment puissante pour nourrir des centaines de millions d'individus en Afrique comme en Europe. Au contraire de l'Europe de l'Ouest, où les terres arables avaient été exploitées intensivement pendant des siècles, une grande part du territoire compris entre l'Océan et les régions semi arides du Sahel avait été délaissée sinon exploitée dans le cadre d'une agriculture vivrière peu productive. L'idée était de moderniser l'agriculture par les moyens de la mécanisation et de la magie, deux méthodes très peu développées dans ces régions. Pour obtenir ces équipements, on ferait appel à l'industrie Européenne dont les structures préexistantes seraient mises à profit. Ainsi, on augmenterait la production industrielle en Europe ce qui permettrait d'augmenter la production agricole en Afrique qui a son tour, initierait un engrenage et finirait par créer un cercle vertueux sur le long terme.

Pour appuyer le _Programme numéro 2_, Harry avait spécialement fait appel aux services de deux de ses plus proches conseillers et experts en gestion des ressources économiques et en organisation de la main d'œuvre, Adna Olseg et Hestia Jones. Adna, la femme d'Erik Olseg, le _ministre des finances et de l'économie de reconstruction_ avait déjà travaillé à la reconstruction de la Scandinavie juste après la fin de la guerre, rebâtissant Stockholm gagnant par la même occasion le poste de gouverneur du Bassin Baltique. C'était également elle qui avait soutenu le projet de réhabilitation et d'expansion des lignes ferrées pour répondre aux besoins d'approvisionnement en Europe auprès de son époux. C'était elle, enfin, qui avait mis sur pied le plus grand projet de construction réalisé depuis le percement du canal de la mer Blanche dans les années 1930.

La raison de la nomination d'Hestia Jones était plus personnelle. Suite à l'incident pendant le coup d'Etat, il avait été démontré qu'Hestia avait joué un rôle majeur dans la suite d'événement qui avait forcé Dame Fleur et Lord Harry à reconquérir Lyon les armes à la main devant les vivats et les acclamations de la population de la _République_. Avait-elle sciemment empêché la mise en place du sort de _fidélius _sur le refuge pour qu'Hadrien revienne dans les bras de ses parents où un membre de son équipe l'avait elle trahie ? Ni Lord Harry ni Dame Fleur ne le savaient mais ce dont ils était persuadés était qu'à un moment donné, Hestia avait suivi et appliqué des ordres d'une autorité autre que la leur. De là à dire qu'il s'agissait de Nicolas Flamel il n'y avait qu'un pas mais en dépit de l'efficacité de ce raisonnement il n'y avait aucune logique puisque cela avait eu pour conséquence évidente et sans équivoque de renforcer le pouvoir des protecteurs-conjoints et d'annihiler toute contestation à leurs prérogatives.

En mettant _de facto_ Hadrien dans les bras de ses parents, Hestia avait pratiquement jeté de l'huile sur le feu en impliquant à tous les témoins qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque _ad hominem_ et non une attaque purement politique. Si Hadrien avait été en sureté, les protecteurs-conjoints auraient pu répondre au coup d'Etat par une simple réaction politique qui aurait décrédibilisé les tentatives de Van Der Oven et de MacIntyer et provoqué une levée en masse du Sénat. Avec la présence d'Hadrien dans l'équation, l'attaque prenait un tour _familial_ qui ne pouvait impliquer que deux conséquences : une réponse violente et directe d'une part, une destruction absolue et sans équivoque des _ennemis_ d'autre part. Face à la première équation qui laissait une marge de manœuvre au Sénat, la seconde impliquait un rôle personnel et absolu des chefs d'Etat.

Dans ce calcul, Hestia ne pouvait pas avoir agi seule. Cela se démontrait facilement par le fait que des individus _non identifiés _avaient attaqués l'escorte d'Hadrien mais avait été défaits avec une relative facilité. Si il avait s'agit d'hommes des conjurés, l'attaque aurait été bien plus sournoise et aurait eu bien plus de chances de réussir. Une force extérieure avait voulue regrouper la famille des protecteurs-conjoints pour entrainer un mouvement de fidélité des soldats et de la société dirigée vers _l'homme et sa famille_ plutôt que vers _l'homme et sa fonction_. Dès lors, à la tentative de coup d'Etat des conjurés s'était substituée un coup d'Etat qui avait propulsé Lord Harry, Dame Fleur _et leurs descendants actuels et futurs_, sur un piédestal : celui d'un pouvoir _dynastique_, l'exact écueil qu'ils avaient voulu éviter.

Si cette manipulation était du fait de Nicolas Flamel, elle n'avait cependant aucun sens. Il aurait été bien plus aisé pour lui de conserver un Sénat manipulable que de voir une _pseudo-monarchie_ tournée exclusivement contre lui. Ce qui faisait se demander à Dame Fleur et Lord Harry si Nicolas Flamel étaient réellement à l'oeuvre voire, dans le plus absurde des cas, si il leur était réellement opposé. Dès lors, en l'attente de clarifications, ils avaient déchargé Hestia de son poste de _Gouverneur_ tout en la nommant responsable du _projet numéro 2_, sous prétexte de son expérience dans la gestion des ressources et de la reconstruction de masse. De fait, ils s'assuraient de la contenir dans le cadre précis de la mission qui lui confiait, directement sous leur regard via le CPRA qui l'assisterait et sans donner l'impression d'une _disgrâce_, terme qui aurait le mieux pu s'accorder à la situation. Qui plus est, ses compétences étaient particulièrement importantes compte tenu des plans qui avaient été dressés.

Suite aux demandes de Lord Harry, Adna Olseg avait proposé un plan d'urbanisme prévoyant des villes organisées de façon concentrique autour d'un centre protégé. Le centre des villes, abriteraient le siège local du pouvoir de la _République_, avec tribunal, prison, parlement local et services administratifs. Autour de ces centres seraient plusieurs anneaux séparés les uns des autres par des artères concentriques réservés à la circulation des personnes et des biens. Chaque anneau aurait sa fonction propre, et aurait un nombre de logements proportionnel au nombre de travailleurs nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de l'anneau considéré. En clair, par ce système de division de des villes et de sédentarisation des citadins dans les quartiers où ils travailleraient, on espérait créer des espaces stables, protégés et clairement définis. Depuis le centre des villes jusqu'aux périphéries seraient de grandes artères, les _rayons_ à l'extrémité desquels se trouveraient les gares de chemin de fer reliées entre elles par un double réseau de tramways, le premier faisant le tour de la ville, le second traversant la ville en son milieu. En tout, le plan de Adna Olseg prévoyait vingt-cinq villes distribuées sur quatre mille huit cent kilomètres le long de la côte Atlantique : soit en moyenne une ville tous les deux-cent kilomètres.

Pour relier les cités les unes des autres, elle avait également proposé la création d'une quadruple ligne de chemin de fer, deux réservées au transit, deux au transport civil, qui suivrait la cote, passerait par toutes les villes nouvellement crées, continuerait ensuite jusqu'à Gibraltar et de là à Lyon par le biais des plus grands ponts jamais imaginés. Deux ensembles de ponts larges de quatre-vingt mètres et suspendus à près de quatre cent mètres de hauteur avaient été planifiés, un premier long de seize kilomètres huit cent, entre Tarifa et Ksar Sghir et un second de vingt-quatre Kilomètres six-cent-cinquante entre la presqu'ile de Gibraltar et Ceuta. L'ensemble du projet, serait probablement le plus grand jamais réalisé, et devrait mettre plus de quinze ans avant d'être abouti. Néanmoins, dans le cadre de la politique d'unification de la _République_, et disposant des moyens techniques et humains nécessaires, le projet ne paraissait pas aussi fou que l'on aurait pu le penser surtout avec l'appui visible des sorciers pour sécuriser et accélérer l'ensemble.

En somme, la _République_ avait initiée une politique de grands travaux démesurée, aux objectifs colossaux et aux réalisations gigantesques. Et c'était précisément ce qui était recherché. En initiant une telle politique, les cadres supérieurs de la _République_ nourrissaient deux espoirs : Le premier était évidemment économique. Le système mis en place devait pourvoir aux besoins de deux continents en ruine, l'Europe et l'Afrique par une stratégie de la synergie développée plus haut. Le second intérêt relevait à la fois du social et du politique. Par ces projets de grande ampleur, la _République_ voulait affirmer son autorité. Pour le moment, force était de constater que la _République_ relevait plus de la dictature que de la démocratie. Et si le prestige personnel de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry prévenait la plupart des insurrections qui pouvaient être montées contre eux, leur seul moyen de conserver le pouvoir qu'ils avaient entre leurs mains était d'obtenir rapidement des résultats spectaculaires et concrets.

En organisant une force de travail de plusieurs millions d'hommes sous leur contrôle direct, travaillant sur les plus grands projets jamais imaginés, et avec comme finalité de permettre un redressement global du niveau de vie, Dame Fleur et Lord Harry, résolvaient un problème social. Ils désengorgeaient d'abord les campagnes avec comme conséquence de réduire la criminalité, s'offraient un appui de poids, puisque ces travailleurs reconnaissants seraient toujours fidèles envers leurs sauveurs, et permettait de transformer les territoires et les rendre viables à une utilisation future : comme colonie de peuplement par exemple.

Au niveau politique, le principal problème de la _République_, était dans ce qu'elle _n'existait pas_ comme une entité propre. Au sortir des guerres, les survivants réclament toujours une chose : la sécurité dans la stabilité. En conséquence de quoi il est généralement admis que les populations se tournent vers leurs anciennes habitudes, y compris dans leurs systèmes politiques. C'est ce qui s'était passé en en Espagne avec le mouvement monarchiste du prince Miguel Alonso Carlos, ou en Angleterre où on avait débusqué un lointain bâtard autoproclamé de George III pour ne prendre que ces exemples. La _République_ avait certes cet avantage d'être déjà une réalité, de contribuer à l'amélioration de la vie de ses citoyens, mais elle n'était pas ancrée historiquement et culturellement et pour beaucoup, elle n'était que le caprice des _protecteurs-conjoints_ pour justifier de leur mainmise sur le pouvoir. C'est dans ce contexte que s'inscrivaient les grands chantiers prévus par le _programme numéro 1 _et _le programme numéro__ 2_. Comme un moyen de promouvoir une réalité qui n'était pas encore totalement admise. Et comme un moyen de casser toute opposition future à ce système politique.

En clair, il fallait _occuper le terrain_ pour reprendre l'expression consacrée. Et par là cela voulait dire, provoquer un changement suffisamment radical pour que l'on ne regrette pas le passé. Or quel meilleur moyen de le prouver que par d'immenses réalisations et par une explosion prolifique de modernité ? C'était là le pari qui était lancé : un pari que Lord Harry et Dame Fleur comptaient bien tenir surtout maintenant qu'une fenêtre d'opportunité s'ouvrait pour eux et que le coup d'Etat leur donnait – par son échec – une plus forte légitimité que jamais. Et si jamais les résultats s'avéraient concluants, ils pourraient sur un plus long terme s'attaquer à leur plus gros chantier – et peut-être leur joyau – la reconstruction en Asie, aussi vaste et vague que cela puisse paraître.

* * *

><p><span>Mercredi 15 Décembre 2010, 10H45, Café San Angelo, péninsule de Venise, Région de la Haute Adriatique, Zone Europe<span>

Un homme seul était assis à une table, sirotant son café face à la lagune et le regard perdu dans l'horizon brumeux éclairé par un froid soleil d'hiver. Il était pratiquement seul à la terrasse à l'exception de quelques habitués et de couples minaudant de-ci de-là. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, son garde du corps l'observait lui et son entourage à la recherche de la moindre trace de danger, précaution bien dérisoire quand on songeait à qui étaient ses ennemis. Pour tromper son attente, il se mit à observer ses environs. Un miracle avait voulu que la plus belle ville d'Italie soit épargnée par la guerre et ici, à deux pas de la place Saint Marco, le temps semblait suspendu, loin des remous et des agitations qui imprégnaient le reste de la République. Mais la beauté et la sérénité du lieu n'étaient pas ce qui l'occupait aujourd'hui et il passa sa main dans les rares cheveux blancs qui encadraient son visage, tout en songeant qu'il s'apprêtait probablement à jouer la partie d'échecs la plus dangereuse de sa vie.

L'homme attendit calmement que son invité arrive, repassant dans son esprit tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Un rictus vint déformer son visage en songeant à l'ironie de sa situation. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu plus de dix ans auparavant, la situation avait été entièrement différente mais aujourd'hui, l'élève était devenu le maître. L'attente se prolongea quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un petit groupe de personnes fasse progressivement son apparition depuis l'entrée de la place. Des hommes, vêtus de longues robes blanches à capuchons se positionnèrent lentement et furtivement, formant un périmètre de sécurité invisible tout autour du quai au centre duquel se trouvait le café. Encore une dizaine de minutes et un second groupe entra à son tour, six gardes blancs escortant un homme en uniforme d'officier et facilement reconnaissable de par sa présence dans les médias. Lord Harry marcha d'un pas tranquille mais assuré, saluant au passage les quelques badauds qui l'avaient reconnu et le pointait du doigt. Il arriva enfin au niveau de la terrasse et s'assit en prenant bien soin d'observer celui qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci lui parla ainsi :

« -Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation Harry. Sincèrement.

-Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un imposteur ? Vous ne seriez pas le premier à vouloir me tromper.

-Votre simple présence dément vos accusations mon garçon mais je suppose qu'il est normal de le demander. Dans ce cas je vous dirais que je vous ait fourni un souvenir sur le nombre des horcruxes de Tom Jedusor pendant votre sixième année à Poudlard, à un moment où vous me croyiez trop soul pour me rappeler de mon propre nom.

-Comment...

-Allons, Harry. Je suis un maître des potions et un ancien directeur de la maison Serpentard. Honte à moi si je ne suis pas capable de déjouer un plan aussi grossièrement exécuté, surtout après avoir manqué de peu d'être empoisonné par mon propre hydromel.

-Je suppose... Mais si vous le saviez dès le début, pourquoi y avoir participé professeur ? Pourquoi même m'avoir donné ce souvenir et pas à Dumbledore ?

-Il peut y avoir plusieurs réponses possibles à cette question. Peut-être parce que je voulais vous tester et voir jusqu'où vous étiez près à aller. J'ai d'ailleurs été déçu que vous utilisez une merveille comme le _felix felicis_ à des fins aussi triviales mais passons. Peut-être aussi parce que je voulais vous aider sans me compromettre. A moins que ce ne soit parce que je n'aurais jamais aidé volontairement ce bigot arrogant d'Albus...

-Et probablement les trois à la fois.

-Et probablement les trois à la fois et plus encore. Vous avez changé Harry, depuis notre dernière rencontre.

-La guerre entraine ce genre de choses.

-Certes, mais in ne s'agit pas uniquement de cela. Quelque chose en vous à changé. Quelque chose de plus profond. Je vous observe Harry et... il y a cette _aura_ que j'ai très rarement rencontré chez quelqu'un. Elle brille comme une flamme incandescente chez vous.

-Une aura ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec le garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a quinze ans. Si j'étais n'importe qui d'autre je dirais que c'est la paternité, ou les responsabilités mais... votre démarche assurée, le naturel que vous avez quand vous donnez des ordres, même votre vocabulaire s'est amélioré, ce qui n'est pas du luxe soit dit en passant.

-Le temps fait son office. Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à me voir tel que j'étais avant la guerre n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait être un monstre pour ne pas avoir été touché par les évènements de ces dernières années.

-Hmm... Je suppose que l'on pourrait dire cela. Voulez-vous entendre ma théorie scabreuse et complotiste sur votre _radical_ changement de comportement ?

-Autant l'extérioriser tout de suite et ne plus en parler ensuite. Nous avons des affaires urgentes à discuter.

-Tss. L'impatience de la jeunesse. Vous voulez toujours passez aux évidences et vous ne vous arrêtez jamais aux détails. Pourtant c'est souvent eux qui font la différence entre un succès et un échec. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et observer ces dernières années. Je me suis tenu écarté des mouvements de foule et j'ai abandonné mon identité. En tout état de cause, Horace Slughorn à disparu de la terre. Mais comme j'observais le déroulement de la guerre, j'ai n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de songer à quelques _éléments_ qui ne tenaient pas la route dans le cheminement des choses.

-Les conflits sont rarement guidés par des raisonnements logiques. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à comprendre les réactions de certains de mes propres alliés au plus fort du conflit.

-Oui, oui. Cela peut arriver...que la passion et l'irrationnel l'emportent sur la raison, mais ce ne change rien de ce qui me préoccupe.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ?

-Je vais lancer une hypothèse, dites-moi si je me trompe. A la fin de sa vie, Albus n'aurait jamais quitté Poudlard sans un excellent motif. Correct ?

-Correct.

-Etant donné qu'il vous à chargé d'enquêter sur les horcruxes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il y a de fortes chances pour que lui aussi ait été très impliqué dans cette affaire. Et qu'occasionnellement il ait quitté Poudlard dans ce seul but.

-Mais encore ?

-Je crois qu'Albus et vous avez quitté Poudlard la nuit de sa mort, précisément pour rechercher un de ces fameux horcruxes.

-Une conclusion logique, mais à laquelle n'importe qui d'autre dans votre position aurait pu arriver.

-Homme de peu de foi ! Béotien ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est là ma conclusion ? C'est l'introduction à mon raisonnement.

-Alors pressez un peu la diatribe voulez-vous ?

-Patience jeune homme, patience, je pense que vous allez trouver mon idée extrêmement intéressante. Nul ne peux nier qu'Albus était un homme puissant magiquement et intellectuellement. A mon avis il connaissait déjà précisément le nombre des horcruxes de Jedusor avant de vous confier votre mission. Et m'est avis que cet _exercice_ était davantage pour vous former que pour découvrir la vérité. Que pensez-vous de cela ?

-J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion il y a longtemps.

-Bien sur que vous y êtes arrivé. Je sais de source fiable qu'Albus avait déjà été en contact avec un de ces horcruxes pendant votre seconde année. Il l'a touché et je suis convaincu que tous ses détecteurs de magie noire ont dû chanter comme des enfants de coeur un soir de noël quand cet objet est entré dans son bureau. Et il savait aussi que Jedusor était en vie quelque part après sa destruction. Donc il y a deux solutions possibles : ou bien il a agi devant cette information, ou bien il n'a pas agi. Le connaissant comme je le connaissais, je ne pense pas qu'il serait resté les bras croisés à attendre.

-Et donc ?

-Donc à partir du moment où il a eu confirmation de l'existence des horcruxes il s'est mit à les rechercher. Et donc à l'été 1993, il est venu chez moi chercher le faux souvenir que vous avez vu. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait trouvé un seul de ces objets avant l'été 1995, précisément quand il s'est blessé la main. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à reconnaître le maléfice de _necrofixion_ et je sais que c'était une des _spécialités_ de notre cher mage noir. Mais comme c'est un sort notoirement difficile à lancer il est généralement placé sur un objet plutôt que jeté directement sur autrui. Et personne ne se serait donné autant de mal pour piéger un lieu ou un objet précis sans une bonne raison de le faire. Mon raisonnement est-il toujours logique ?

-Oui, même si il ne s'agit que de conjectures.

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Mais si il à fallut plus de deux ans à Albus pour trouver un horcruxe sur sept, la question que je me pose est de savoir comment vous avez pu découvrir les six autres sachant que vous avez du fuir l'Angleterre peu de temps après la chute du ministère ?

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? Si Voldemort est vraiment mort ? Vous avez peur qu'il revienne vous hanter ?

-Je sais qu'il est vraiment mort. Si ce n'était pas le cas, si vous aviez manqué un seul de ses horcruxes, son corps aurait été détruit par la magie noire et les mangemorts n'auraient pas été décimés comme ils l'ont été. Mais vous aviez des combats à mener. Des hommes à diriger et une guerre à gagner. Vous ne pouviez pas vous infiltrer illégalement en Angleterre sans éveiller les soupçons. Donc vous avez dû avoir recours aux services d'un ou de plusieurs agents qui ont fait les recherches à votre place.

-Et en imaginant que ce soit vrai ? J'ai des milliers d'hommes à mon service, des agents, des espions, des traitres, tous dévoués à ma cause. Je commande personnellement plusieurs dizaines de millions d'hommes dispersés sur les cinq continents. Infiltrer quelques agents dans un pays ennemi n'a rien d'exceptionnel en comparaison.

-Non en effet. Mais ce qui pourrait être exceptionnel c'est la qualité de ces espions. Vous savez que j'étais l'enseignant de vos parents Harry n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous me l'avez dit, oui, pendant une de vos soirées.

-Je radote. Un effet de l'âge à ce qu'il semble. Déjà à cette époque là j'étais le directeur de la maison Serpentard et à ce titre j'étais en lien étroit avec les plus puissantes familles du Royaume-Uni. La répartition de Sirius Black à Griffondor à été un choc pour la communauté des sang-pur. Tout comme son reniement d'ailleurs mais ce qui est curieux c'est que son père, Alphard Black, n'a jamais pétitionné le Magenmagot pour rendre cette décision officielle et donc, Sirius Black est devenu le chef de la famille Black à la mort de son père en 1979.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous suivre. Ou voulez-vous en venir ?

-Oh, je crois que vous voyez parfaitement où je veux en venir. En tant que _pater familias_, un lord à la possibilité de réclamer magiquement l'allégeance de tous les membres de sa famille indépendamment de leurs opinions personnelles ou de leurs autres fidélités et rien ne peut l'empêcher, pas même les barreaux d'une prison. Savez-vous quel à été l'évènement majeur des la société mondaine en 1980 ?

-Pour moi ça à été ma naissance je suppose. Sinon je l'ignore.

-Un hasard mais vous êtes relativement proche. Il s'agit de votre nomination en tant que filleul de Lord Sirius Black. Voilà un événement qui à fait beaucoup de remous dans la haute société. Un Lord Black célibataire et sans enfant nommant comme héritier présomptif le fils de Sang-mêlé d'un autre Lord du parti opposé. En vous nommant son filleul, alors que vous aviez un quart de sang des Black dans vos veines de part votre grand-mère Doréa Potter née Black, Sirius vous à offert sa famille et l'ensemble de ses allégeances. Et comme il est mort sans descendants directs, il vous à légué tout son héritage matériel et magique. A votre avis, pourquoi Sirius Black a été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès ?

-Vous voulez la réponse officielle ou la vérité ?

-Les deux si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Officiellement Sirius Black à été envoyé en prison pour sa trahison de la famille Potter, victime d'un coup monté de l'espion Peter Pettigrow. La vérité est qu'en croupissant à Azkaban, j'ai automatiquement reçu son vote au Magenmagot et comme le détenteur de ces mes votes était mon tuteur magique Dumbledore, il en à assuré la régence. C'est une _pure coïncidence _que Dumbledore ait été celui qui _aurait dû_ offrir un procès à mon parrain.

- Une chose qui n'a pas échappée aux familles de sang-pur du moment et qui à maintenu la plupart d'entre eux en laisse pendant l'entre-guerre. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire que je tiens de Stephen Cornfoot du temps où il était un haut responsable du Ministère de la Magie. Lorsque plusieurs membres d'une même famille sont envoyés à Azkaban, ils sont généralement regroupés par _bonté d'âme_ et par mesure de précaution on les installent dans l'aile de haute sécurité de la prison pour le temps de leur peine. Les détraqueurs assurent le service et la magie n'est pas autorisée. Mais ce que m'a dit Cornfoot est qu'il existe _une _exception à la règle. La magie du _pater familias_. Je vais reprendre votre terme : je vais conjecturer que Sirius Black à été installé près de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Je vais également conjecturer que Sirius Black à réclamé l'allégeance de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black pendant sa détention. Une allégeance qui vous à été transmise à sa mort.

-Une théorie intéressante si ce n'est que Bellatrix à tué Sirius.

-Bellatrix _Lestrange_ à tué Sirius _Black_. Ma théorie est que du fond de son cachot, Sirius Black à mal formulé ses exigences, ce qui à laissée un vide dans le _contrat_ magique. On ne peut pas le lui reprocher bien sur. Je sais que le n'aurais pas été capable d'y songer moi-même en pareilles circonstances.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc si Bellatrix _épouse_ Lestrange était fidèle de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Bellatrix Lestrange _née Black_ était sujette de _Lord Black_. Par conséquent, _vous_ aviez la possibilité de lui commander vos moindre désirs. Je crois que Bellatrix Lestrange _née Black_ est celle qui à lancée les recherches sur les horcruxes pendant la Guerre Noire et je crois qu'elle vous à été d'une extrême utilité.

-Laissons ce sujet un instant et répondez à une question : qu'attends votre maître ?

-Quel maître ?

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi. Vous avez peut-être de grandes capacités mais le Horace Slughorn que je connais ne se serait jamais découvert, surtout en possession d'informations de cette importance. Vous ne seriez jamais allé seul et sans défense auprès de moi sans protection. Que veut votre maitre ?

-Que savez-vous de lui ?

-Rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

-Essayez quand-même.

-C'était une façon élégante de vous dire que je ne dirais rien sur le sujet. Vous avez demandé un rendez-vous. Je suis là devant vous et vous me parlez de théories scabreuses et de vieilles lois appliquées dans un pays qui n'existe même plus. N'abusez pas de ma patience Horace.

-Bien. Je suis venu vous porter un message Harry. Un message qui est directement lié à ce que je vous disais sur ces _éléments qui ne tiennent pas la route_.

-Quel message ?

-Pour le comprendre écoutez moi d'abord. Nous savons ce que vous avez décidé. Nous connaissons votre implication réelle dans la Guerre Noire. Nous savons que vous avez pris le contrôle de Bellatrix dès la mort de votre parrain. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas pu réagir quand vous lui avez envoyé l'endoloris.

-Comment...

-Ne faites pas l'enfant. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que vous avez employé **des** maléfices impardonnables pendant cette soirée au ministère. Ca allait être la raison principale de votre incarcération après la chute de Voldemort si le ministère avait été encore debout. Vous avez assis vos droits de Lord Black sur elle et en avez profité pour monter progressivement vos plans d'action.

-Qui seraient selon vous ?

-L'exécution d'Albus Dumbledore et de Lord Voldemort.

-Il faudrait prouver ce que vous dites.

-Je ne vous accuse de rien. En fait je vous félicite plus qu'autre chose. Vous avez réussi là où mon maitre à échoué.

-Ah. Et comment cela ?

-...

-Alors ?

-L'expression _Abracadabra_. Savez-vous d'où elle vient ?

-D' _Avada Kedavra_.

-Oui mais dans quel contexte ?

-...

-Elle vient de la fin de l'antiquité. Plus précisément du sud de l'Italie. Une communauté de sorciers paléochrétiens cherchaient à prouver l'existence de l'âme autrement que par les fantômes, invisibles aux yeux des moldus. Ils voulaient séparer le corps de l'âme et rendre visible l'âme avant de la replacer dans le corps. Le sort _Avada Kedavra_ traduit cette expression. _Avada _est une traduction hésitante de _avare_ le latin de cupidité. _Kedavra_ se traduit de lui-même par une translation approximative de _Cadavre_. Ces paléochrétiens ont saigné à blanc toute la Sicile avant d'être excommuniés et traqués comme hérétiques mais leurs recherches ont prouvé que le sort _Avada Kedavra_ séparait bien le corps de l'âme et qu'il était impossible de conjurer ce sort. Les moldus en ont gardé le souvenir des sorciers, adeptes du _Abracadabra_ ce qui à contribué à les rendre – à nous rendre – impopulaires. Imaginez donc la surprise lorsque un enfant à réussi à y survivre : une première en près de deux millénaires.

-J'imagine que vous avez une explication à cela aussi ?

-Des _conjectures_. Connaissez-vous les mathématiques moldues Harry ? Et plus précisément la règle des signes ? _Un positif multiplié par positif résulte toujours en un positif, un négatif multiplié par un autre négatif résulte toujours en un positif et un négatif multiplié par un positif donne toujours un négatif_. Sans entrer trop avant dans des explications ésotériques, si on applique cette règle absolue et que l'on détermine que l'_Avada Kedavra _résulte par nature en un **négatif** et qu'une vie résulte foncièrement en un **positif**, l'un par l'autre doit donner un **négatif** c'est à dire la mort. Pourtant vous avez survécu, vous avez gardé votre vie et donc, la résultante de l'équation reste **positive**.

-Une allégorie admirable, je _brule_ d'en entendre plus.

-Ne soyez pas sarcastique Harry, cela se corse. Si le résultat de l'opération est **positif** alors il faut mathématiquement que l'équation soit **positive****par positive **ou **négative par négative**. Mais si votre vie est un **négatif** cela signifie que vous étiez mort avant de recevoir le sort et ce n'était pas le cas. Logiquement il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité. Que le sort _Avada Kedavra_ ait été **positif** et non **négatif**. Or, si _Avada Kedavra_ sépare par essence l'âme du corps, il a fallut dans ce cas précis que l'inverse se produise. Que l'_Avada Kedavra_ _**allie**_ _une _âme à un corps au lieu de la _**séparer**_. Sachant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à créé des horcruxes, la seule solution possible est qu'il à transféré une partie de son âme dans votre corps. Reste à savoir si ce transfert était volontaire, mais je ne le pense pas.

-Une idée intéressante mais servie par un raisonnement qui ne tient pas la route. Si cela avait vraiment été le cas je devrais être mort pour que l'horcruxe soit détruit où alors Voldemort serait encore en vie.

-Vous auriez raison si ce n'était des mathématiques et de votre _aura_ qui donnent une lecture bien différente. Un résultat d'une opération mathématique de ce genre-ci n'admet pas plusieurs solutions, tout comme une âme ne coexiste pas avec une autre dans un même corps animé, c'est à dire possédant _à priori _une âme à l'inverse d'une possession qui implique une domination d'une âme face à une récession de l'autre. Sinon vous auriez eu des accès de schizophrénie, des états convulsifs et des pertes de mémoire. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez jamais ressenti ce genre de choses parce que votre âme complète à toujours prédominé sur celle mutilée de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mon hypothèse est que vous avez effectué une _fusion_ de votre âme et de l'horcruxe au moment de la mort de Sirius Black, lorsque vous avez reçu l'allégeance de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était fidèle à Lord Black et à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et vous étiez à la fois l'un et l'autre magiquement parlant. C'est _sa _double appartenance qui à provoqué cette fusion _en _vous.

-En imaginant que ce soit vrai, en quoi cela aurait pu avoir une incidence sur ma _volonté de tuer_ Dumbledore ? Et appelez Voldemort par son nom je vous prie.

-Je crois que vous avez _hérité_ à défaut d'un autre terme, de certains traits de Jedusor avec cette _fusion_. Assez pour que la mort de Dumbledore devienne une priorité avant qu'il ne vous dévoile pour ce que vous étiez vraiment.

-L'une de ses phrases favorites était qu'un homme se définissait non par ce qu'il était mais par les choix qu'il faisait. Vous êtes peut-être un peu trop rapide à l'accuser de tous les maux.

-Oh, je ne pense pas. Albus se donnait des airs de sage pour cacher sa propre bigoterie. N'essayez pas de le nier, nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison.

-Je ne le nie pas. Mais à cette époque là je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi ne lui aurais-je pas fait confiance ?

-Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Et n'allez pas me dire que vous ne voyiez rien de ses manigances. Vous êtes un fin observateur, rusé et capable de vous camoufler admirablement. Vous l'étiez déjà adolescent sans quoi vous n'auriez jamais survécu tous les traumas qui vous ont été infligés et vous ne seriez certainement pas ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui : un roi en attente d'être couronné.

-Je ne suis pour rien dans la mort de Dumbledore. C'était entièrement hors de mon contrôle, depuis sa planification jusqu'à son exécution.

-N'exagérons rien. Je veux bien croire que vous n'avez pas fondamentalement aidé dans sa mise à mort, mais vous ne l'avez pas empêchée non plus. Et quant au fait de ne rien savoir ni ne rien contrôler... Vous ne contrôliez peut-être pas sa mort, mais vous en avez profité pour avancer vos pions.

-Ah ?

-Je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit Harry. Cette nuit où les élèves de Griffondor savaient _avant tout le monde_ que _quelque chose_ allait se passer. Des élèves préparés au combat, capables de répondre sort pour sort aux attaques des mangemorts et je parle ici d'hommes entraînés et prêts à tuer . Des élèves qui avaient organisés des voies de secours, des stratégies, des pièges et qui étaient en lien direct avec une autre organisation paramilitaire fondée par Dumbledore et dédiée presque uniquement à votre protection. Le seul qui pouvait organiser un mouvement de cette ampleur c'était vous Harry.

-Je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Et en quoi monopoliser toutes les forces vives à ma disposition m'aurais été utile pour exécuter Dumbledore ?

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Harry. Qui dirigeait la force des mangemorts à Poudlard ? Bellatrix Lestrange. Si je devais deviner, je dirais que vous lui avez assigné des cibles prioritaires et des zones à éviter. Il vous suffisait de placer ceux que vous vouliez exposer dans les zones les plus propices aux combats et ceux que vous vouliez protéger hors du _parcours prévu _des mangemorts. Comment sinon, les mangemorts auraient épargnés la salle commune des Poufsouffle, à moins d'un couloir de leur chemin entre la salle sur demande et le grand hall ? Pourquoi auraient-ils évités un repaire de sang-de-bourbes sans défense qu'ils auraient pu nettoyer si facilement et efficacement ? Et pourquoi se sont-ils dirigés d'abord vers la grande salle et la tour des Serdaigle alors que la tour d'Astronomie où était prévue le guet-apens se trouvait à l'opposé ? Pourquoi Draco Malfoy à d'abord guidé un seul mangemort vers la tour d'Astronomie puis est reparti avec après avoir lancé la marque des ténèbres ? Pourquoi à t'il fallut attendre plus de vingt-cinq minutes et l'arrivée de Severus Rogue avant que le combat ne dégénère véritablement ? Il y a trop d'incohérences évidentes dans cette soirée pour que l'on écarte une main extérieure. La vôtre Harry.

-Vous me flattez Horace, mais même avez cette _fusion_ comme vous l'appelez, n'oubliez pas que je n'avais que seize ans à cette époque. Vous me donnez beaucoup de crédit. Trop sans doute.

-Je ne pense pas. Vous saviez que quelque chose se tramait bien avant le début des hostilités. Et vous saviez que les combats seraient circonscrits autour de quelques zones parfaitement délimitées. Je le sais parce que vous avez fait une erreur quand vous avez prévenu vos _troupes_. Miss Granger à averti les elfes de maison qui se tenaient prêts à protéger les élèves dans les endroits où on le leur avait assigné, et les elfes me l'ont dit quand je les aient interrogés quelques jours après les funérailles d'Albus.

-N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu informé savait qu'une attaque contre Poudlard était imminente cette année là. Et je suspecte que vous le saviez vous aussi. Vous ne vous seriez jamais exposé à Poudlard sans avoir de moyens de communication avec l'extérieur. Je suis convaincu que Dumbledore vous à engagé parce que vous aviez les moyens de savoir des choses qu'il ignorait de la part de certains de vos anciens élèves...

-Et particulièrement des parents de mes étudiants à Serpentard ? Je ne dirais pas qu'Albus ne m'a rien demandé. Quant à savoir si je lui ait toujours tout dit...disons simplement qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir manier les vérités à demi-mots et les mensonges par omission. Inutile de perdre du temps sur ce qui à été fait. Oui, je savais que Poudlard était une cible mais, comme vous l'avez dit, n'importe qui avec des yeux pouvait le deviner. A commencer par vous qui aviez quasiment toutes les cartes dans vos mains.

-Vous voulez vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de votre hypothèse ? C'est un jeu dangereux Horace.

-Vous oseriez nier ? Devant la masse je peux le comprendre mais devant moi... pourquoi mentir ?

-Je ne mens pas. Contrairement à ce que vous voudriez croire, je ne joue pas le même jeu que votre maître. Les situations m'ont pour la plupart été imposées bien avant que je les changent. Je ne cherche pas à déstabiliser ce qui m'entoure pour mieux atteindre mes objectifs, une chose dont le _professeur Flamel_ ne peut pas se targuer.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Tout comme le fait que vous ayez manipulé la situation – l'ordre de Jedusor d'attaquer Poudlard – pour voir quelques personnes hors de votre chemin. Votre femme est-elle au courant que vous aviez commandité l'assassinat de son petit ami ?

-Vous posez beaucoup de questions pour les quelques réponses que vous daignez donner, mais oui. C'est une des premières choses que je lui ai avoué quand nous avons commencés à nous fréquenter. Vous m'excuserez auprès de votre maître il ne pourra pas se servir de cela contre moi.

-Et comment l'à t'elle pris ? Pas bien j'imagine.

-Ne croyez pas la connaitre mieux que je moi. Et ce que nous nous disons ou ce que nous faisons ne vous regarde pas.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion dans ce cas. Mais pourquoi lui ? Je le connaissais vous savez ? Il était compétent. Très compétent.

-Suffisamment pour que votre maître ou vous tentiez de le recruter ? Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question. William Weasley n'était qu'une partie du problème. La famille Weasley était **le** problème. C'était des Dumbledoriens qui n'auraient jamais tolérés l'usage de la violence même en temps de guerre. Ils m'auraient empêchés de prendre les devants dans l'Ordre du Phénix et d'être proactif, comme Maugrey et moi l'avions décidé. Et pour ce qui est de William... William était peut-être compétent dans son domaine mais c'était un inconscient. Il était directement engagé dans une guerre civile et il fréquentait la fille d'un chef d'Etat étranger. Quel meilleur moyen pour étendre le conflit je vous le demande ?

-Il est vrai. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec votre propre attachement à elle ?

-Non.

-J'ai du mal à vous croire Harry. Tout porte à croire que vous étiez déjà très attaché à elle, peut-être même depuis votre quatrième année. C'est en tout cas ce que suggèrent les journalistes les plus intrusifs.

-Et vous seriez donc en plein interview ? Je vais être honnête avec vous, une fois pour toutes et parce que je veux clore ce point. Je savais qu'avec la fille du ministre Français de la Magie au Royaume-Uni, la guerre risquait de se généraliser. Je n'étais pas le seul à le savoir et certainement pas le seul à observer de près cette union. Dumbledore avait favorisé la relation de Bill et de Fleur dans l'espoir d'obtenir le soutien des Français : si Bill était mort ce jour-là, elle serait repartie en France le coeur brisé mais cela aurait limité les dégâts. Mon intérêt – et celui de mes aides – était purement politique. Je n'ai approchée les Delacour que bien plus tard, quand le mouvement de résistance au Royaume-Uni à échoué à réduire le pouvoir de Voldemort et que les gobelins l'ont aidé à nous massacrer. L'affect est venu bien après. D'ailleurs je vous signale que j'ai eu raison en fin de compte. C'est la fuite des Weasley sur le continent qui poussé Voldemort à s'intéresser de plus près aux affaires Européennes. Si ils n'avaient pas fui, j'aurais eu tout le temps de contrôler la situation en Angleterre avec la Résistance. Il fallait juste faire s'effondrer le Ministère de la Magie et me laisser le temps de fonder le nouveau pouvoir _légitime_ depuis les ombres.

-Et laisser à Jedusor le soin de faire la sale besogne. C'est un des grands regrets de mon maître. Ne pas vous y avoir aidé pendant qu'il le pouvait. Mais pour sa défense je dirais que le lien n'a pas été immédiat entre l'attaque de Greyback sur William et vous.

-Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Greyback était à Poudlard sur les ordres directs de Voldemort. Pendant qu'il s'attaquait à Bill sur les suggestions de Bellatrix, les élèves restaient à distance, en sécurité. C'était un risque calculé. Froid, mais calculé.

-Un jeu dangereux mais vous en êtes l'adepte.

-Je savoure l'ironie d'entendre ça de votre part. Vous êtes aux ordres d'un homme qui à initié deux guerres mondiales pour se débarrasser de quelques pions gênants. Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas choisi de provoquer des morts et des destructions. Je n'avais pas le choix et j'ai dû agir pour un bien supérieur.

-Le vôtre ?

-Celui d'une humanité en perte de repères, plongée dans le chaos et dans un cycle continu de déchéances et de ruines. J'aurais été incapable de le dire de la sorte à seize ans, mais j'en étais aussi conscient que je le suis aujourd'hui. Le monde de la magie, le vôtre et celui de votre maître, était condamné bien avant ma naissance. Je compte laisser en héritage un monde meilleur que celui que j'ai trouvé, et si le sang doit couler pour que cela arrive, il coulera.

-A commencer par le sang des Gobelins ? Ou les loups-Garous que vous êtes en train d'exterminer ?

-Vous me blâmeriez pour l'extermination des Gobelins ? Vous ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait ? La violence que j'ai exercé sur eux à clos plus de trois millénaires de guerres entre nos deux races, des atrocités sans nom et des massacres perpétrés par eux contre notre peuple qui à conduit à plusieurs dizaines de millions de victimes. Ils étaient coupables et ils devaient être détruits. Et en la matière, ce n'est tout de même pas vous qui allez m'accuser depuis votre piédestal de haute morale et de vertu n'est-ce pas ? Vous seriez mal placé. Je n'ignore pas qui pousse les Loups-Garous à attaquer les villes de Grande-Bretagne. Greyback est un lâche et il se cache derrière les jupes d'un homme bien plus puissant que lui pour arriver aussi facilement à échapper à la capture. Si votre maître veut jouer avec moi, qu'il prenne bien garde à ses mouvements, je serai sans pitié si il s'attaque à moi ou aux miens.

-Nous connaissons votre pitié Harry. Celle de pousser vos ennemis à s'entretuer. Celle de brûler Poudlard et tous ses habitants avec.

-A la guerre comme en amour, tous les coups sont permis. Tactiquement, Anvers à été une réussite indéniable et la porte d'entrée pour l'Angleterre et la fin de cette guerre. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard... Comme seuls les enfants des mangemorts s'y trouvaient, j'ai simplement éliminé une menace future, avec l'intérêt supplémentaire de pousser Voldemort et ses mangemorts à la faute. Ce qu'ils ont fait, comme je l'avais prévu.

-Je vois que...

-Ne croyez pas que j'ignore mes crimes. Je sais quelle est ma responsabilité et je sais que si l'enfer existe, c'est là que je me rendrais. Mais en comparaison des centaines de millions, que dis-je, des milliards peut-être, qui ont soufferts des agissements directs et indirects de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, j'estime que quelques centaines d'étudiants morts est peu à payer. Et j'estime que les Gobelins ne méritaient plus de vivre après ce qu'ils ont fait. Mon souci est et restera toujours le bien de mon peuple et son bonheur. Et je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour cela, y compris une espèce intelligente et dédiée depuis des millénaires à l'asservissement des humains.

-Un discours aussi extrême que dangereux. Y croyez-vous vraiment où est-ce seulement de la poudre aux yeux que vous espérez me lancer ?

-C'est à moi de le savoir et à vous de le deviner. Maintenant délivrez votre message.

-Mon maître souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-A la mi-Aout, un incendie d'origine magique à ravagé une partie des quartiers désaffectés de Londres, au départ du Square Grimmauld. Les autorités sur place ont retrouvés les restes difficilement identifiables de Narcissa Malfoy née Black.

-Je sais cela. Elle avait échappée de peu à la capture quelques semaines auparavant.

-Oui mais connaissez-vous l'origine de sa mort ?

-Je suis sur que vous ne tarderez pas à m'éclairer de toute façon.

-Inutile puisque vous le savez déjà. Andromeda Black à assassiné sa sœur sur vos ordres, mais mon maître à découvert quelque qui pourrait vous troubler vous comme lui. Il semble que vous ayez perdu le contrôle d'Andromeda peu de temps après qu'elle ait brûlé le manoir des Black et qu'elle ait choisi l'exil.

-En quoi ce serait un problème ?

-C'est un problème parce qu'elle à tous les traits d'un mage noir potentiel. Mon maître souhaite autant que vous que la _République_ soit stabilisée et pour cela il faut éviter les forces centrifuges. Andromeda Black est une force centrifuge et une alternative séduisante à vous pour les sorciers mécontents. Il faut à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne prenne trop de pouvoir.

-Andromeda n'est une menace ni pour la République ni pour moi, elle est un fusible utile et vous le savez. En réalité, c'est votre maître qui à le plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Il est le premier qu'elle attaquera si jamais elle réapparait comme vous semblez le croire. Quelle est la vraie raison de cette rencontre ?

-Le bien commun de la communauté des sorciers n'est pas une raison suffisante pour vous ?

-**Je suis** le garant du bien commun. Un bien commun qui dépasse de très loin la seule communauté des sorciers que vous défendez. Ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'être votre élève professeur Slughorn.

-Dans ce cas parlons franchement. Mon maître approuve votre action actuelle et soutiendra tout ce qui pourra vous maintenir et renforcer votre pouvoir. Mais Andromeda Black est de _votre _responsabilité. Si jamais elle l'attaque lui ou ses intérêts, mon maître estimera que _vous _l'attaquez, et il agira en conséquence.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de me faire du chantage ou des promesses. Nicolas Flamel m'attaque déjà avec ses pions. Comment expliqueriez-vous le comportement de Ginny Weasley ou de Henrik Van Der Oven autrement ? Lui et moi sommes en guerre ouverte et il ferait bien de se souvenir que je ne suis pas un de ses jouets. Il veut me rencontrer ? Soit. Nous nous rencontrerons, mais dans mes conditions et au moment qui **me** semblera opportun.

-Vous voyez le conflit là où il pourrait y avoir la collaboration. Ne faites pas cette erreur Harry.

-Un aigle ne collabore pas avec un scorpion. L'un et l'autre peuvent refuser d'agir si ils le souhaitent, mais aucun des deux ne peut empêcher l'autre de faire à sa guise. Il en va de même entre votre maître et moi. Il en sera toujours de même tant que l'un d'entre nous restera en vie.

-Comment pouvez-vous refuser le dialogue aussi catégoriquement ? Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il vous propose, ou ce que sont ses objectifs.

-Je sais au moins ce qu'il ne propose pas. Et vous-même, savez-vous seulement quels sont _mes_ objectifs finaux ?

-Je ne dirais pas que nous comprenons tous vos agissements...

-...Et vous êtes très loin de tous les connaître...

-...Mais il est clair que la quête du pouvoir en fait largement partie.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Si vous croyez sincèrement que le pouvoir est mon motif principal vous vous trompez gravement. Comment espérez-vous donc me faire une offre qui pourrait m'intéresser ?

-Il peut vous offrir beaucoup Harry. Il suffit de le lui dire, de faire acte de foi.

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi Horace. Je ne suis pas un homme comme les autres, un que votre maître pourrait acheter. Je suis une émanation de la République et ma voix **est** celle de la République. Je ne suis pas assujetti aux groupes d'influences ou aux intérêts particuliers. Parce que _mon_ intérêt _est _l'intérêt de la République. Si elle meurt, je mourrais aussi surement, et toute ma famille avec moi.

-L'inverse est aussi vrai.

-C'est une menace ?

-Un constat. La République dépend trop de vous pour pouvoir s'en passer. Mon maître refuse de voir ce genre d'alternative arriver. Andromeda Black est un problème parce qu'une fois qu'elle nous aura attaqué c'est à vous qu'elle s'en prendra. Nous refusons de concevoir ce genre de situation et donc, nous vous demandons de veillez à ce qu'elle ne nous nuise pas.

-Quel est mon intérêt dans cette histoire ?

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous faites la demande, faites l'offre.

-Mon maître s'engage à ne pas vous nuire pendant un délai de cinq ans si vous acceptez lui rendre ce service...

-Une promesse qui engage l'honneur d'un homme en qui je n'ai pas la moindre confiance et qui est suffisamment vague pour que nous ayons deux définitions opposées de ce qu'est la _nuisance_. Il devra faire mieux que cela si il veut me décider.

-Sa parole est aussi absolue qu'une loi divine. Vous ne devriez pas la sous-estimer.

-Vous ne devriez pas _me_ sous-estimer. Qu'il se souvienne de la prophétie qui nous lie avant de songer à jeter un os.

-Dans ce cas, formulez vous-même vos demandes.

-Je veux que votre maître vienne en personne, sans masque ni subterfuge d'aucune sorte, me rencontrer à la _Pyramide_. Je veux lui parler directement et je veux qu'il le fasse d'ici la fin du mois de Janvier. Voyons si il est aussi habile en face-à-face qu'il l'est quand il se cache derrière ses esclaves. Je n'ai pas besoin d'intermédiaires pour discuter de choses qui devrait rester entre nous deux.

-Je ne suis pas son esclave Harry, mais son adjoint. Vous devriez cesser de le prendre pour ce qu'il n'est pas et commencer à appliquer ce que vous dites suivre. Ayez un esprit plus large avant de le juger, il est trop grand pour de si basses accusations. Pourquoi vous ferait-il confiance ?

-N'est-ce pas vous qui me parlez d'acte de foi ? Vous pensez que je lui ferait du mal si il venait de lui-même ? Douteriez-vous de _mon_ honneur ?

-Non, je sais ce qu'il vaut.

-Je ne relèverais pas pour cette fois. Donc ?

-Je repose ma question : pourquoi vous ferait-il confiance ?

-Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas en coupant la tête de l'hydre que l'on l'abat. Ne tournons pas autour du vrai problème : Vous n'avez pas peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire si il osait se présenter devant moi, vous voulez une contrepartie quelque chose qui puisse lui rendre la pareille, et lui éviter l'humiliation de s'exposer pour la première fois de vie d'homme.

-Ce serait très appréciable.

-Non.

-Non ? Non quoi ?

-Non vous n'aurez pas de compensation, de contrepartie, ou de garantie. Encore une fois vous oubliez à qui vous avez affaire. Je ne suis plus votre élève je suis votre suzerain, seigneur et maître. Votre allégeance, comme celle du professeur Flamel, de tous ses hommes et de toutes ses forces sont miennes et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. Si je le souhaite, c'est la République toute entière qui apprend les actes de votre guide, et dans l'instant il verra sa précieuse ombre salvatrice s'évaporer comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Votre maître n'est pas en position de faire des propositions qui le mettrait sur un pied d'égalité avec moi, sans quoi il ne vous aurait jamais envoyé jusqu'ici.

-Dans ce cas, que lui offrez-vous ?

-Il le saura quand il viendra jusqu'à moi. En attendant, transmettez mon message. »

Horace Slughorn se leva de son siège et s'immobilisa quand il réentendit la voix de Lord Harry.

« -Oh, une dernière chose. Les outils d'enregistrement que vous avez dans vos poches de même que les sorts de mémoire que vous vous êtes appliqués ont tous été systématiquement détruits. Je sais que vous ferrez vous-même les vérifications nécessaires mais je voulais éviter de vous faire perdre du temps. »

Horace se retourna lentement et observa son interlocuteur. Un fin sourire apparu finalement sur son visage.

« -J'ignore si ma théorie est la seule explication à ce changement, mais je suis fier de vous Harry. Vous auriez fait un merveilleux Serpentard.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment. Restons en contact Horace. Cela vaudra mieux. »

Le professeur Horace Slughorn se détourna et transplana rapidement, laissant le protecteur-conjoint seul à sa table. Il fit un signe de la main et dans la minute, Mathias apparut auprès de lui, comme une ombre rassurante.

« -Nous devons lancer immédiatement la reconstruction de Poudlard. Il faudra être très réactifs face à notre ennemi. Et je veux accélérer l'opération _Ours blanc_. Nous devons sauver tout ce qui peut l'être avant de livrer ces terres aux flammes. Que Piotr Machenko se mette immédiatement au travail. Il à carte blanche sur les hommes et le matériel dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Dans deux ans tout doit être achevé.

* * *

><p><span>1 Janvier 2011, Palais de Topkapi, Istambul<span>

Le Cardinal Antonio Tibérias et le Cheik Najib Salim se levèrent de concert devant les délégations envoyées pour représenter les différents courants de pensée lors de la première session ordinaire du premier _Concile Interconfessionnel de la République _: probablement le projet de politique intérieure le plus sensible et le plus important jamais initié par la République.

Ce _Concile Interconfessionnel _devait répondre à une problématique apparemment simple : réinsérer le fait religieux tout en la rendant compatible avec les valeurs et les objectifs de la _République_. Avec l'établissement des programmes scolaires mixtes pour sorciers et non-sorciers, les prélats des principales religions reconnues par la _Commission Sénatoriale pour l'expression et la représentation des Cultes –_ ce qui excluait toute les sectes et prétendues _nouvelles religions_ – avaient pu dispenser des cours sous l'égide des _gouverneurs régionaux_ et des _Chambres sectorielles _auxquels ils devaient se référer. Néanmoins, en raison des antagonismes et des difficultés organisationnelles, il avait fallut revoir l'ensemble du projet après une suite de crises survenues successivement dans divers points de la _République_ et dont le dénominateur commun résidait dans l'histoire du fait religieux pendant la Guerre Noire.

Le détail des exactions était de ces tabous qui attendaient d'être levés par la Commission Spéciale pour la Réconciliation et le Pardon, le CSRP dirigé par Hermione Weasley mais il était clair que jamais l'ensemble des crimes commis pendant la Guerre Noire, ne seraient recensés, et encore moins jugés. Seules des statistiques sur la situation et des ordres de grandeurs des massacres avaient pu être créés, afin de mieux comprendre l'ampleur des exactions. Et les chiffres se calculaient d'ors et déjà en millions de victimes. Avec la découverte de la magie, la plupart des religions, à travers leurs clercs, leurs représentants et leurs chefs de cultes avaient été forcés de prendre une position _officielle et inaliénable_ sur le statut de la magie. Cette position avait généralement été influencée par le comportement du _révélateur de la magie_, à savoir Voldemort qui avait massacré la reine d'Angleterre de la plus horrible des façons, le tout en direct. De fait, la plupart des sommités religieuses, bien que modérés et généralement pacifiques, avaient crus bon de condamner la magie de façon unilatérale, condamnant du coup tous ses pratiquant sur les actions d'un seul.

Certains responsables religieux avaient même été tentés d'être plus spécifiques et plus décisifs encore, comme une preuve de zèle pour masquer la panique de la situation détériorée à travers le monde et la crise de foi religieuse qui avait résultée de la révélation de la magie. Le pape Luc I élu au pontificat en 1997 avait cru bon d'affirmer son intransigeance face à la _menace_ pesée par la magie. Globalement conservateur, fin doctrinaire et peu porté au changement, il s'était appuyé sur les textes traitant de la _sorcellerie_ conservés dans la bibliothèque du Vatican. Ces textes étant essentiellement des procès-verbaux d'accusation ou des témoignages recueillis par la _Sainte Inquisition_ criblés d'erreurs d'interprétations et de mensonges, le mystère concernant la magie l'était resté pour la curie romaine et les moyens d'actions avaient été particulièrement inefficaces. La situation aurait pu rester ainsi si un _Manuel à l'usage des Inquisiteurs_ de Nicolau Eymerich et Francisco Pena n'avait pas été trouvé et remis au goût du jour. Fondé sur une vision biaisée de la parole de Saint Dominique, le texte vieux du XVI ème siècle était basé sur deux principes :

D'abord que « _Tout ce que l'on fait pour la conversion des hérétiques, tout est grâce _», selon les mots d'Eymerich ensuite que « _La finalité des procès et de la condamnation à mort n'est pas de sauver l'âme de l'accusé, mais de maintenir le bien public et de terroriser l'impie_. {…} _Tout doit être fait pour que le pénitent ne puisse se proclamer innocent afin de ne pas donner au peuple le moindre motif de croire que la condamnation est injuste. {…} Je loue l'habitude de torturer les prisonniers. _». selon les mots de Pena.

Suivant ces principes et en les adaptants à l'époque, la Curie Romaine avait nominalement réinstauré une chasse aux sorcières. Peu nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient acceptés de suivre les ordres du souverain pontife, mais lorsque, pendant augmentation des troubles en Italie il avait ordonné l'obéissance de tous les prélats à sa bulle _Contra Venifica_, un véritable schisme s'était opéré et avait été dirigé par le Cardinal Antonio Tibérias. Lui et ses soutiens avaient quitté Rome quelques jours avant la destruction du Vatican et la mise à mort du Saint-Père, et cela tout en sachant qu'il risquait d'être défroqué et excommunié.

Les conséquences de tels comportements avaient eu de nombreuses répercutions, bien au delà du simple cadre du Vatican. Selon les mots du souverain pontife, il était non seulement d'utilité publique mais aussi bon pour sa propre âme, de purger la terre des _magiciens_ _hérétisants _: un terme d'autant plus sujet à l'interprétation que la plupart des fanatiques capables de tels extrémités n'étaient généralement pas ouverts au dialogue et dénonçaient tout ce qui échappait à leur compréhension de _magique_ ou d'_hérétique_. Et cela bien souvent contre des innocents.

La religion Catholique n'avait pas été la seule touchée par ce mouvement et d'autres, parmi lesquels figuraient les Juifs et les Musulmans avaient dans certains cas montrés des comportements similaires. Mais là où l'Eglise Catholique et Romaine s'était distinguée avait été dans sa dénonciation sans concession ni médiation de tout ce qui s'apparentait à la magie. A tel point que si il n'y avait pas eu la contestation interne du Cardinal Tibérias et de ses soutiens, l'Eglise aurait pu être unanimement accusée d'incitation au crime de masse. Une accusation bien difficile à réfuter une fois qu'elle était lancée, surtout quand elle pouvait être vérifiée.

C'était pour cette raison que le Cardinal Tibérias avait tout tenté pour refonder une hiérarchie dans l'Eglise _Chrétienne_ et avait travaillé de concert avec les représentants des Eglises orthodoxes et protestantes pour promouvoir sa propre ligne. Cette association avait été dictée par la nécessité mais aussi par le fait du nombre. Les prélats, très présents dans les milieux ruraux avaient souvent été les cibles des premières vagues de violences commises par les différents partis extrémistes, depuis les sorciers jusqu'aux _groupes de défense _athée qui voyaient dans le _sacrifice _des prêtres, une offrande suffisante pour calmer les ardeurs des sorciers les plus violents.

De fait, dans certaines régions, les lieux de culte et les officiers du culte avaient été purement et simplement exterminés, ce qui avait laissé la voie libre à toute une foule de _nouvelles religions_ souvent basées sur les ruines de l'Eglise, mais aux objectifs et aux valeurs aussi divergentes qu'instables. Ces _micro-religions_ qui ne s'apparentaient pas toujours à des sectes avaient cependant en elles une chose qui effrayaient les principaux cadres de la République : leurs possibilités d'actions politiques. Depuis la ratification de la charte des Droits fondamentaux, de nombreux groupes politiques locaux avaient vus le jour mais pour certains ils étaient ancrés dans une _tradition_ qui n'avait rien à voir avec le politique et tout à voir avec le religieux. Et si les protecteurs-conjoints ou le _Ministerium_ n'auraient jamais tentés d'interdire quelque culte que ce soit, chacun d'entre eux devrait – pour être reconnu d'utilité publique et n'être pas systématiquement combattu – adhérer à une série de valeurs et de règles, précisément mises en place par le _Concile Interconfessionnel de la République_.

A terme, l'objectif devait être double. Permettre d'une part une stabilisation de l'activité religieuse, bien trop souvent un engrenage important dans le déclenchement des conflits, comme c'était d'ailleurs le cas aux Philippines ou dans d'autres points d'Afrique et d'Asie, et affirmer le statut prédominant d'un Christianisme, d'un Judaïsme et d'un Islam d'Etat, sinon règlementé au moins soutenu par la République. Pour ces grandes religions c'était la garantie d'un soutien de la République contre les hérésies et les fanatismes et l'acte d'affirmation d'une stricte égalité entre toutes ces religions au sein de la République. En substance, une chance que les principaux prélats et clercs des grandes religions ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'ignorer et qui permettrait d'ancrer la République au coeur des dogmes de chacune d'entre elles.

* * *

><p>Je tiens d'abord à éclaircir une petite chose sur ce chapitre, pour éviter les malentendus. Ce ne sont que mes idées qui sont exposées ici. Les sources littéraires sont toutes véridiques de même que les citations mais à part ça, l'intrigue est strictement à moi et je veux souligner que sur la question religieuse, je ne cherche à offenser personne. Il se trouve que je suis de culture Chrétienne et que, de facto, je connais d'avantage le christianisme que l'Islam ou le Judaïsme. Faites moi savoir si il y a la moindre imprécision sur ce point, je serais ravi d'y répondre du mieux de mes capacités. Autre point. Vous l'aurez remarqué dans le dialogue, l'échange est relativement substantiel et les sous-entendus contextuels sont récurrents. Je suis navré si j'en ait perdu quelques uns, mais à partir de maintenant, tout se jouera sur ce genre de nuances.<p>

Maintenant, place aux Reviews :

**Chordata :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour les conseils. Je compte bien entrer plus avant dans le _microscopique_ mais pour que cela ait l'effet désiré je devais avant poser un cadre suffisamment clair pour que les actions microscopiques aient une vraie importance. Sinon à quoi bon dire que X à fait Z chose à Y ? Quel intérêt pour l'histoire générale ? D'autant plus que j'ai positionné la narration sur un plan très macroscopique, ce qui me rend plus difficile de passer de l'un à l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tes conseils sont parfaitement entendus et seront suivis. Pour ce qui est de la _magie_, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle arrivera et je pense que l'_ingénierie magique _commence à être un peu décrite ici...A bientôt

**Imagreenphoenix :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Je peux essayer de faire un effort sur la synthèse, mais je préfère être aussi clair et détaillé que possible pour éviter les confusions. Je vais m'employer à détailler la psychologie des personnages et dans tous les cas de figure, je vais faire en sorte que l'intrigue reste aussi confuse que possible (comme tu l'auras sans doute vu(e) dans ce chapitre. A bientôt.

**Gilderien : **Ah... que veux tu, je ne peux pas être imprévisible tout le temps, mais j'essayerai d'être plus surprenant par la suite...Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire dans tous les cas, j'apprécie.

**Sanguinbuveur :** merci pour le compliment, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter cette histoire avant de l'avoir finie qu'importe le temps qu'il me faudra. La seule contrepartie est que l'on me dise ce qui plait et ce qui ne plait pas. Pour ce qui est de la première rencontre avec l'officier à Lyon, disons que la réaction est mitigée. Harry sait au moins trois choses : que l'armée est globalement fanatisée et lui voue un culte que ses moindres faits et gestes sont épiés par des millions de gens à travers la République et surtout, que ses ennemis attendent une faute de sa part – alors que sa famille est aussi exposée que lui. Dans ce contexte, il ne peut pas prendre une approche psychologique _personnelle_ pour l'officier mais une posture compréhensible par _l'ensemble_ de la République et qui traduit à la fois sa résolution et son _pacifisme_ face aux agressions de ses ennemis. C'est pour cela qu'il agit de cette manière. Comme un témoignage pour ceux qui le suivent et ceux qui _vont_ le suivre. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. A bientôt.

**Anonyme : **Merci

**Black Jo : **Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre te feras autant plaisir dans ce cas. N'hésite pas si tu as des questions.

**NVJM :** Hé non, je ne me suis pas inspiré de Mustafa Kemal mais de Napoléon I pour la scène du retour à Lyon. Quoique par certains aspects je peux voir les ressemblances. Au niveau des fautes, _mea culpa_ mais j'ai tendance à ne pas beaucoup me relire pour éviter de tout effacer. Pour ce qui est d'une _Beta_ je ne suis pas sûr... A voir. En ce qui concerne les _insulteurs_, non je ne bloque rien parce que pour moi, ça fait partie du jeu même si je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. En ce qui concerne la note en fin du dernier chapitre, je persiste et je signe. Je désespère assez pour ne pas me mettre au niveau du _mielleux de base_. Parfois ce genre d'histoire me donne tout simplement envie d'arrêter d'écrire. Enfin... A bientôt.

**Karozthor the Necromagus :** (tiens le nom à changé?) Je n'aime pas les Weasley mais ils ont un rôle important dans cette histoire. Tu verras dans quelques chapitres que les choses vont progressivement se démêler. Je n'en dit pas plus donnes moi tes impressions. A bientôt.


	18. Chapitre XIV: La nature des choix

**Un chapitre qui a mit du temps à éclore, mais qui devrait susciter assez de rebondissements pour la suite. Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire et les personnages inventés. Si il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, reviewez et commentez. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14: La nature des choix<strong>

17 Janvier 2011, Côtes du golfe du Mexique

Le navire de guerre s'approcha autant que possible du rivage. Camouflé par la brume blanchâtre de cette nuit de pleine lune, il se mouvait silencieusement, comme glissant sur les eaux calmes et presque huileuses de la baie. Arrivé à une centaine de mètres de la côté, il s'immobilisa alors et laissa partir un petit canot pneumatique, qui eut tôt fait de rejoindre la terre ferme. Six hommes en descendirent, cinq soldats en tenue de camouflage, armés, outillés, et portant l'écusson de la République sur leurs épaules et un sixième semblable à un dignitaire, sans arme ni bagage et n'ayant pour toute affaire qu'une sacoche portée en bandoulière. Deux soldats allèrent cacher l'embarcation dans des fourrées, les autres observant avec appréhension les environs. Lorsque les deux furent revenus, ils allumèrent un feu d'urgence rouge vif, qu'ils plantèrent dans le sable, le rendant parfaitement visible.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'attente, temps pendant lequel le vaisseau de guerre s'était éloigné tout aussi silencieusement, une petite troupe d'une dizaine de cavaliers arriva au trot en longeant le front de mer. Armés de fusils mitrailleurs et habillés de tenues dépareillées mais toujours de couleur sable, ils mirent pied à terre a moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres du commando. Arrivant enfin à la hauteur des six hommes en cercle et l'arme au poing, leur officier commandant demanda d'une voix rauque :

« -Vous êtes les émissaires ?

-Oui » Répondit calmement le dignitaire. « Je suis Edouard De Mauperthieu, le représentant spécial de la République pour l'Amérique du Nord. Vous êtes l'escorte du général Pitts ?

-Oui. Nous avons ordre de vous mener jusqu'à son quartier général. Nous avons des chevaux pour vous. Si nous partons maintenant nous y arriverons demain dans la soirée.

-Ne perdons pas un instant dans ce cas. Nous avons peu de temps et beaucoup à faire. »

Il fallut plus de trente six heures marquées par deux courtes haltes de deux heures pour reposer les chevaux avant que le groupe n'arrive à destination. Sur le chemin, une piste aride où seuls se dressaient de grands cactus, ne se trouvait pas âme qui vive. Les quelques petites villes qu'ils avaient traversés étaient entièrement abandonnées, les immeubles souvent éventrés par des explosions aux marques clairement visibles et parsemées d'impacts de balles. A quelques endroits on distinguait des tombes dont les croix de bois étaient renversées et rongées par le temps et les vermines. Le vent chaud et sec transportait avec lui des effluves de putréfaction qui empestaient l'atmosphère, la rendant irrespirable par endroits. Mais d'entre tous, ce qui choquait particulièrement le regard était la longue file interrompue de voitures aux portes ouvertes et abandonnées sur le bas côté des routes. Près d'elles, s'amoncelaient toujours des valises et autres effets personnels laissés là par leurs anciens propriétaires. Des meubles pourris, des cadres photos brisés, des vêtements déchirés, des sacs béants et trop lourds pour être transportés, autant de choses qui restaient comme en suspends et qui laissaient imaginer mille et une histoires toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres sur la destinés de ceux à qui ils avaient appartenus.

Plusieurs fois pendant le périple, l'officier de l'escorte, John Higgins, avait raconté les évènements qui s'étaient produits dans la région et qui avaient conduits à la situation que chacun pouvait observer. Comment dans un premier temps après la découverte de la magie et la chute du gouvernement de Washington, l'essence avait commencée à manquer, impactant directement sur les capacités d'approvisionnement des vivres, comment le gouverneur du Texas avait essayé de maintenir le calme en instaurant des milices pour maintenir l'ordre, comment ces milices s'étaient retournées contre lui lorsque les grands propriétaires agricoles avaient décidées de constituer des milices privées et avaient constituées des zones d'influence de consonance féodale, comment de grandes d'exodes s'étaient engagées pour fuir la tyrannie des propriétaires et avaient été pourchassées par les hommes de main des nouvelles familles mafieuses, proposant comme choix l'asservissement ou la mort.

Contre ses récits, Higgins avait demandé des informations sur la situation en Europe. Seules des rumeurs avaient traversées l'Atlantique, rien qui ne puisse être vérifié ou corroboré par quoi que ce soit. De Mauperthieu parla de la Guerre Noire et de la Résistance, des combats qui avaient été livrés et des villes qui avaient été détruites. Il parla de la victoire finale de Lord Harry sur Voldemort et la création de la République. Il parla de son développement jusqu'à recouvrir toute l'Europe et l'Afrique, et de la guerre qui l'avait amenée à conquérir la plus grande partie de l'Asie. Il parla du couple des protecteurs-conjoints et de leur fils, du retour progressif de la démocratie et du pluralisme, des millions d'hommes qu'ils avaient sous leur ordres et de la constitution du Sénat. Il parla de la reconstruction et de tous les accomplissements qu'ils avaient déjà réalisés, de leurs projets pour l'Europe et pour l'Afrique et de la création d'une nouvelle société, plus harmonieuse et tolérante entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers. Devant un tel exposé, Higgins resta longuement songeur, sûrement sceptique à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Il ne dît rien cependant, préférant parler plus avant de son propre parcours et de celui de l'homme qu'il servait.

John Higgins n'était qu'un adolescent lors de la révélation de la magie. Il avait vécu dans une petite ville de l'Oklahoma avec ses parents qui avaient la chance d'être de proches amis d'un propriétaire d'un domaine agricole qui leur avait offert sa protection quand les choses avaient commencées à dégénérer. Là, Higgins avait rencontré un ancien militaire qui lui avait appris les rudiments du métier de soldat, pensant à raison que ce savoir pourrait toujours lui être utile. Après quatre ans passés dans le ranch où lui et sa famille avaient élu domicile, une attaque avait été lancée par un propriétaire rival qui voulait s'accaparer les bien du bienfaiteur d'Higgins. Toute sa famille ainsi que leur hôte étaient morts pendant l'attaque et John n'avait eu la vie sauve que par son réflexe de fuir les combats et d'entrer dans les bois à la recherche d'armes qui y étaient enterrées. A son retour, la ferme avait été réduite en cendres. Higgins avait récupéré toutes les affaires qu'il avait pu trouver et s'était résolu à trouver un nouveau foyer. Après de longs mois à errer, il avait été surpris par hasard par une des brigades à cheval du _clan de feu_, un groupe paramilitaire fondé par un homme dont beaucoup autour de lui avaient entendus parlé : Beltram Holm.

Beltram Holm avait été un simple citoyen, vendeur de photocopieuses d'après certains, qui s'était illustré au moment de la découverte de la magie. Devant les assauts répétés contre le Capitole de Washington et la Maison Blanche, il avait réussi à lever, par la simple force de ses convictions et son charisme personnel une troupe de citoyens qui avaient tentés – et échoués – de protéger les bâtiments fédéraux de la foule enragée par les mensonges répétés des responsables politiques. Après plusieurs semaines de combats sans le soutien de l'armée, trop désorganisée par les défections de masse et les querelles des différents chefs d'Etat-major, il avait dû abandonner ses positions et laisser les insurgés brûler la Maison Blanche brûler jusqu'au sol mais, en dépit de ses échecs, il avait gagné une immense notoriété et avait rallié à sa cause une petite troupe de _légalistes _acquis à sa cause.

Après l'échec de la protection de Washington, Beltram Holm avait dû se diriger vers le Middle West à travers les Appalaches et les Grandes Plaines, pour trouver un lieu suffisamment sécurisé pour lui et ses hommes. En chemin il avait essayé de limiter le pouvoir des propriétaires fonciers, détruisant par exemple l'armée de la _première fraternité des propriétaires confédérés_ lors de la bataille de Denver. Mais ses victoires militaires avaient été vaines, ne disposant d'aucun appui, d'aucune base arrière et d'aucune organisation lui permettant de nourrir ses hommes sur le long terme. Holm avait alors dirigé ses hommes vers le sud, à travers le Texas puis revenant sur ses pas vers la Louisiane, où il avait pris possession des basses vallées du Mississippi. Il était malheureusement mort d'une fièvre quelques mois après s'être installé et avait été succédé par son ancien commandant en second, le général Robert Pitts.

Pitts, bien que général autoproclamé, n'en demeurait pas moins un bon soldat et un bon meneur d'hommes. Il luttait certes avec une efficacité inégale contre les ennemis qui l'entourait – principalement des seigneurs de guerre jaloux des possessions du _clan de feu – _mais c'était un bon administrateur plus respecté que craint par des hommes, bien souvent livrés à eux-même et qui voyaient en lui une figure bienveillante, paternelle et accueillante bien que stricte. Depuis son fief de Holmsville, ville qu'il avait fondé en amont du delta du Mississippi, Pitts avait réorganisé une activité agricole intense et développé autant que faire se peut une société organisée et hiérarchisée. Ses efforts avaient eu comme conséquence d'éviter la famine à sa population et de rétablir une paix sociale durable et relativement stable.

Evidemment, cette société n'était absolument pas démocratique. Les forces armées, appelées les _chevaliers de feu_ contrôlaient la population et maintenaient la loi du clan par un contrôle drastique et sans partage. Des tribunaux militaires avaient été mis en place et étaient connus pour leur intransigeance et leurs sévérité dans leurs peines. Par ailleurs, le travail forcé avait été instauré contre _les ennemis de l'ordre nouveau_ et une forme de servage, sous forme d'obligation de travail dans un lieu donné, avait été mis en vigueur.

Lorsque la République avait lancée l'_Opération Ours Blanc_, elle ne s'était d'abord pas intéressée à la région de la Louisiane, se concentrant sur les installations militaires et les principaux centres technologiques et scientifiques. Le démantèlement massif des principales installations de la côte est était également passé relativement inaperçu, puisque l'information ne transitait pas avec les autres régions et tous ceux susceptibles de parler avaient été éliminés. Mais quand des commandos de reconnaissance avaient pris conscience de la création d'un embryon d'Etat viable dans le sur des territoires des ex-Etats-Unis, le commandement de la République jusqu'à la _Pyramide_ avaient considérés cela comme une opportunité intéressante à observer. C'était pour cela qu'un premier contact avait été engagé aboutissant aujourd'hui en l'envoi d'un émissaire de la République pour parler d'un accord éventuel entre la République d'une part, et le _Clan de Feu _d'autre part.

L'arrivée de la troupe de la République à Holmsville se fit sans encombres et sans zèle. On offrit l'hospitalité au groupe des invités dans une maison spécialement aménagée pour eux. Ils allèrent s'y reposer du voyage tandis que De Mauperthieu préparait son dossier et les accords qu'il espérait conclure. Le 19 Janvier au matin, De Mauperthieu fût introduit auprès du général dans son quartier général, au centre de la ville. C'était une bâtisse de

brique rouge plutôt quelconque, qui ne se détachait du reste du paysage urbain que par le haut mur qui lui servait d'enceinte constamment gardé par des hommes en faction lourdement armés et par le drapeau Américain qui flottait en haut d'un mat dans la cour d'honneur.

Le premier adjectif qu'Edouard de Mauperthieu aurait utilisé pour évoquer le général Robert Pitts aurait sans doute été _imposant_. D'une forte carrure, c'était un homme relativement petit, aux cheveux roux très courts et à la barbe fournie. D'une complexion pâle, ses yeux était d'un bleu très clair et resserrés autour d'un nez fin et particulièrement pointu. Après s'être assis, le général prit la parole et entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

« -J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur ce qui se passe en Europe: des histoires comme quoi vous auriez restauré la paix et que vous auriez un seul pays... des rumeurs sur un empereur anglais... des murmures sur des troupes qui vont et viennent, ici, en Amérique...

-Chaque rumeur a sa part de vérité. Chaque histoire a ses faits d'armes et chaque murmure a ses faiblesses. Le tout c'est de savoir si vous y croyez...

-N'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois, c'est un navire de guerre d'un pavillon inconnu qui dépose sur une plage un diplomate. Ce que je vois ce sont cinq gars armées jusqu'aux dents d'un équipement trop neuf pour avoir été conçu il y a quinze ans et qui ont des armes que je ne reconnais pas. Et pourtant j'étais dans l'armée...

-Et donc ?

-Donc si vous êtes des menteurs vous y mettez les moyens. J'ai parlé au lieutenant Higgins. J'ai aucune raison de vous croire mais j'en ai encore moins de douter donc...que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous avez eu des difficultés à nourrir votre population n'est-ce pas ?

-Des agents infiltrés qui vous le disent ?

-Non. La logique la plus élémentaire.

-Oui, nous avons eu des problèmes. Notre population augmente chaque année et avec les cyclones qui viennent tous les ans... il y a de bonnes et il y a de moins bonnes années.

-Hum... et je suppose que les seigneurs de guerre vous rendent la tâche encore plus difficile, je me trompe ?

-Bien sûr mais à quoi on joue là ? A un jeu de question réponses ? Si c'est ça que vous voulez vous pouvez repartir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour rien. Je vous aie posé une question : qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Votre Etat n'est pas viable dans sa forme actuelle. Nous savons que votre seule façon de nourrir votre population est de vous étendre au détriment des autres seigneurs de guerre. Nous savons que votre armée est sous équipée, sous entrainée, et règne par la terreur sur le Mississippi. La République vous propose de changer cela. Elle vous propose de vous fournir de la nourriture en abondance, des armes, des matières premières et du matériel dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

-C'est très beau mais vous voulez quoi en échange ?

-Votre soumission. En ce moment nous avons des troupes présentes à plusieurs points du continent. Nous avons une marine et une aviation opérationnelle et nous avons la capacité de portée suffisante pour vous toucher vous et n'importe qui d'autre. Si vous acceptez de vous soumettre à la République, nous vous nommerons gouverneur de tous les territoires que vous serez à même de conquérir, vous aurez un appui logistique et une protection permanente de notre part. En échange, vous obéirez à tous les ordres qui vous seront donnés par l'Etat-major, vous ne contesterez pas les plans d'urbanisme décidés par les autorités compétentes et vous respecterez les lois de la République. Il va de soi qu'à la moindre suspicion de trahison vous serez traqué et exécuté sans préavis.

-Donc si je comprends bien : de la sécurité contre de la liberté, c'est bien ça ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je vais accepter ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais obéir aux ordres de gens de l'autre côté du monde ? Vous voulez recréer des colonies ou quoi ?

-Ce qui me fait dire que vous allez accepter c'est que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Je pourrais vous dire que le bien de votre peuple est une raison suffisante et que refuser une telle offre serait égoïste et criminel... je pourrais aussi vous dire que mes hommes peuvent bombarder toutes les villes de votre territoire de pamphlets pour dénoncer votre refus... ou je pourrais aussi vous dire que, si **vous** n'acceptez pas, d'autres le feront peut-être. »

Un silence tendu s'installa. Finalement le général se mit à rire et tendit sa main :

« -Vous savez bien que je ne peut pas refuser un truc pareil. Je n'ai pas envie de finir grillé par un bâtard alors que je peux être le bâtard de service. C'est d'accord. Dites-moi où je dois signer.

-Vous faites le bon choix général. Et qui sait, peut-être que ce n'est que le début de votre chance... »

Edouard de Mauperthieu ricana intérieurement en disant cela, songeant à la ruse qu'avait mise en place Dame Fleur pour dépouiller rapidement les Etats-Unis de leurs infrastructures. Il fallait simplement que les ennemis potentiels soient concentrés les uns sur les autres. Avec quelques ambassades vers des seigneurs de guerre stratégiquement placés et quelques caisses de matériel soigneusement choisies, l'opération _Ours Blanc_ pourrait continuer en toute tranquillité tandis que les américains se massacraient entre eux. Et quel meilleur moyen d'extraire les individus cibles pour les faire travailler dans la République qu'en justifiant leurs disparitions par une guerre longue, violente, inutile et à fronts multiples ?

* * *

><p><span>17 Janvier 2011, Appartements des protecteurs-conjoints, <em>La Pyramide<em>, Lyon

Le Cheik Najib Salim et le général Fâris Al-Zahiyour étaient assis dans d'élégants fauteuils de l'antichambre du bureau de Fleur Delacour. Tous deux impassibles, ils attendaient patiemment que la porte s'ouvre et que l'un des gardes blancs leurs permettent d'entrer dans les appartements privés de la Pyramide, où Fleur et Harry tenaient leurs audiences les plus sensibles. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent sans plus attendre dans le saint des saints, le plus haut lieu de pouvoir de la _République _; la Salle des Artefacts.

Mitoyenne des deux bureaux personnels de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry, la Salle des Artefacts était un lieu d'exception, y compris d'après les standards pourtant peu communs des protecteurs-conjoints. Ovale, la pièce comportait une grande baie vitrée monumentale ouverte sur l'extérieur exposant l'ensemble de la ville en contrebas. Les murs étaient en marbre d'un blanc pur, comme pour conserver une certaine sobriété dans l'ostentation, et seuls trois ouvertures étaient pratiquées pour installer des portes, les deux, l'une en face de l'autre, menaient vers les bureaux personnels de Fleur et de Harry, la troisième vers l'antichambre, d'où venaient précisément Salim et Al-Zahiyour. Près de la baie vitrée, un large plateau de marbre était suspendu dans les airs par magie. Tout autour des sièges, eux aussi flottants, étaient disposés pour les visiteurs. Mais ce n'étaient pas ces éléments qui rendaient ce lieu aussi spécial, et si peu exposé par Dame Fleur et Lord Harry.

Deux éléments retenaient l'attention lorsque l'on entrait dans ce lieu. Le premier était le sol. Lui aussi de marbre, il représentait une carte très détaillée du monde, des principales villes et des troupes disposées. Le tout n'était que partiellement éclairé pour simuler la course du soleil et un système très perfectionné pour détailler davantage les espaces avait été imaginé et était commandé à la voix. Le second élément, qui avait inspiré son nom à cette pièce, était la succession d'objets de toute sorte qui trônaient sur des piédestaux disposés en cercle ou qui étaient accrochés aux murs. Parmi eux, figurait évidemment l'épée de Griffondor, utilisée par Lord Harry pendant la Guerre Noire, de même que la baguette de Voldemort où la dague de Ragnok le roi Gobelin. D'autres objets étaient également conservés ici, à l'instar de la Pierre de Scone, la seule relique restant de l'abbaye de Westminster sur laquelle le texte fondateur de la _République _avait été prononcé, la pensine de Dumbledore, la canne d'Olympe Maxime, le diadème de Serdaigle et l'astrolabe de Liao Deng. Autant d'objets d'une importance tant historique que sentimentale pour les protecteurs-conjoints et qui figuraient le témoignage de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Najib et Fâris s'installèrent autour du bureau où étaient déjà assis les protecteurs-conjoints. Mathias arriva quelques instants plus tard, comme sorti de nulle part et, à l'accoutumé, le visage camouflé par un profond capuchon renforcé de sorts. Lorsque tous se furent bien installés, des boissons apparurent, apportées par des elfes de maison qui s'éclipsèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Ce fut Dame Fleur qui commença la conversation :

« -Quelles nouvelles du concile Najib ? Où en sont les tractations ?

-Les négociations sont en cours. Nous avons établi un premier calendrier pour les séances et quelques objectifs spécifiques à atteindre d'ici la fin de l'année. Nous négocions un premier projet de charte commune qui doit fixer les règles générales de _cohabitation_ avec la _République_ et avec les autres groupes religieux. Pour déterminer les frontières de chacun si l'on peut dire.

-Il y a des difficultés dont nous devons être avertis ?

-Les premiers principes généraux ont été adoptés sans débat majeur, la liberté de conscience et de culte à été acceptée par toutes les parties dès le début du concile, mais le gros des débats à lieu autour du _principe d'unicité _des religions devant la République. La plupart des prélats refusent de prêter serment à la République. Ils considèrent que c'est une atteinte à leur liberté d'exercer leur culte et une agression de la part de la République et de vous.

-Je vois. Et quelles solutions sont envisageables ?

-Un serment de fidélité à la _Charte des fidèles _que nous sommes en train de rédiger. Ce serait un bon moyen pour réguler les velléités des groupes et des mouvements religieux, tout en laissant à la République un rôle d'arbitre relativement éloigné. Nous en saurons davantage d'ici quelques semaines et suivant l'évolution des débats. Je rédigerai une fiche synthétique sur les principales forces en présence dans le débat et les principaux meneurs.

-Entendu. Tenez-moi informée des évolutions. Nous ne voulons voir personne quitter la table avant qu'une politique claire soit précisée. Harry, tu as quelque chose à rajouter avant que l'on commence ?

-Non. Rien de pertinent ne me vient à l'esprit pour le moment. » Il se tourna vers les trois hommes assis en face de lui. « - Je sais pourquoi vous avez tous les deux demandé ce rendez-vous, Najib, Fâris, et avant de prendre une décision, je voulais que vous nous exposiez votre plan. J'ai demandé à Mathias de venir car je sais qu'il est plutôt favorable à votre projet. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ? »

Le Cheik et le général hochèrent la tête de dénégation. Puis, se regardant l'un et l'autre, le second des deux prit la parole.

« -Je sais que le Cheik Salim à déjà évoqué ce sujet l'an passé et il m'a présenté ses inquiétudes. J'ai donc établi une première analyse de la situation et déterminé quelques stratégies à mettre en œuvre en cas d'action active voire proactive de la République au Moyen-orient. » Il se leva et, sortant de sa sacoche une liasse de document, il déploya une carte de la région.

« Il y a quatre forces principales en présence dans la zone depuis avant le début de la Guerre Noire, dont trois majeures. Le premier est le mouvement sunnite, composé d'une population qui s'étend sur tout moyen-orient depuis le canal de Suez jusqu'au détroit d'Hormuz et depuis le golfe d'Aden jusqu'au Caucase. C'est un peuplement éparpillé mais relativement homogène dans ses aspirations et qui est de loin le plus difficile à lire depuis le début de la Guerre Noire. On compte plusieurs centaines de mouvements combattants actifs sur des dizaines de fronts, contre à peu près tous ce contre quoi ils peuvent s'opposer. » Il montra du doigt des zones colorées sur la carte. « Quelques groupes se sont démarqués ces dernières années selon les informations dont nous avons pu avoir connaissance. Le premier d'entre eux est le groupe des combattants _Il-Aqasa_, un groupe dont le but affiché est de combattre tout ce qui s'apparente à une _occupation étrangère_. Il faut comprendre par la, toutes les forces militaires considérées comme occupantes, c'est à dire tout ceux qui ne sont pas affiliés à _Il-Aqasa_, les populations d'une religion différente, principalement les juifs, les coptes, les chrétiens et les chiites et, concrètement, tous ceux qui refusent de répondre devant les ordres d'_Il-Aqasa. _Leurs bases principales se trouvent dans le désert d'A-Jafr, et une partie de leur commandement se trouve dans les ruines de la ville d'Al-Quwara.

-Quelles sont leurs forces militaires ? » Demanda Fleur, les yeux posés sur la carte

« -C'est difficile à dire compte tenu du peu de renseignements et de la rapidité avec laquelle ce genre d'organisations peut se créer et se développer. L'O.M.R. évalue à 15 000 le nombre de combattants et affiliés directement investis dans la cause. Ce nombre quadruple si on considère tous les groupes qu'_Il-Aqasa_ tient sous sa tutelle. Au niveau de l'équipement, ils disposent de grosses ressources et de camps d'entrainements protégés, principalement sur les plateaux du Grand Nafoud et dans le Hedjad. Du point de vue de l'équipement, il est relativement léger puisque l'organisation se comporte comme une milice dans sa formation et comme une guérilla dans ses tactiques. Ils préfèrent donc des armements légers et des moyens de transports rapides, principalement par véhicules tout terrain à blindage léger.

-Donc une cible mouvante et parfaitement invisible dans un paysage trop vaste pour une localisation précise, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« -Oui. Bien plus que les autres forces en présence, et probablement le plus dangereux quand on considère les autres mouvements de la région.

-Qui sont ?

-Les _Loyalistes_ d'abord. Ils ne forment pas une entité propre, mais chaque communauté et chaque région à sa frange loyaliste, généralement composée de cadres et de militaires des anciens régimes voulant conserver leur pouvoir. Leurs champs d'actions sont assez limités, et on les trouvent principalement dans les grandes agglomérations et les campagnes environnantes. Leurs forces sont dans les stocks d'armes et dans les infrastructures qu'ils ont à leur disposition, de même que le soutien populaire des groupes d'où ils sont issus. Leurs faiblesse est dans l'immobilisme dans lequel ils sont obligés de rester pour protéger leurs positions et leurs désunions constantes. Les chefs _loyalistes_ ont généralement des comportements de seigneurs de guerres et se subdivisent eux-même en fonction de leurs positions géographiques. De fait, ils sont le plus souvent en guerre entre eux pour le contrôle de tel ou tel autre village, ou pour imposer leurs tributs sur les populations.

-Des faits notables à leur actif ? Des éléments intéressants à savoir ?

-Oui. Le _Rais _de Damas est un homme influent sur toute la région. Il maitrise d'une main de fer toute la zone comprise entre _El-Tabqa _au nord, _Tripoli_ à l'ouest et _Deraa _au sud. On sait peu de choses à son sujet, à part qu'il à été un ancien collaborateur de _Hafez El-Assad_ et qu'il en à probablement destitué la famille vers la fin 1998. En tous cas, il est souvent demandé en arbitrage dans les conflits avec les autres _Rais _de la région ce qui laisse supposer des capacités de diplomatie. A priori, il est le point le plus stable de toute la zone quand il s'agit d'avoir un interlocuteur fixe. Le troisième...

-Un instant » l'interrompit Lord Harry. « Quels sont les liens entre ce _Rais_ de Damas et les groupes de type d'_Il-Aqasa _? Purement antagonistes ?

-Difficile à dire encore une fois, mais il semble qu'ils s'évitent l'un et l'autre. La zone contrôlée par Damas est principalement Sunnite mais elle est restée globalement stable alors qu'_Il-Aqasa_ règne sur des zones en conflit permanent. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre les populations Damascènes et _Il-Aqasa_ mais probablement une reconnaissance mutuelle de la puissance de l'autre. Le _Rais _de Damas à beaucoup travaillé pour maintenir la paix sur son territoire, notamment en incorporant les minorités remuantes au sein de ses forces vives. Et comme il est – à ce qu'il semble – Sunnite lui-même, _ Il-Aqasa _pense surement que c'est le moindre de deux maux.

-Mais à terme...

-A terme, si _Il-Aqasa_ arrive à imposer sa loi sur ses concurrents et à développer ses territoires, oui, cela deviendra une menace directe pour les Damascènes mais pour le moment, le risque est assez faible dans la mesure ou _Il-Aqasa_ reste en état de guerre permanent contre tout le monde.

-D'accord. Poursuis.

-Le _Rais _de Damas à disposé la plupart de ses forces ici, » Il montra le littoral, « ici, » il montra la zone au nord d'Alep, « et là. » Il désigna le plateau du Golan. « Ce sont ses deux point d'appui stratégiques qui lui permettent de stabiliser ses positions. D'après quelques photographies aériennes prises il y a cinq semaines, d'importants moyens d'artillerie sont disposées près de Damas, ce qui lui assure aussi une protection de ce côté. Il à quelques places fortes occupées sur le littoral et il contrôle le port de Tripoli qu'il à transformé en camp retranché. Dans l'ensemble, il à développé une stratégie de forteresse imprenable pour se défendre de ses ennemis.

-Il est menacé par qui ? Autrement que par _Il-AqasaI _?

-Au nord-est, des milices kurdes qui descendent régulièrement des plateaux pour effectuer des razzias, piller les villages, enlever les femmes et les enfants. Ils sont retranchés dans les hauts-plateaux et sont constitués en petits groupes d'au maximum une cinquantaine de personnes. Nous avons connaissance de plus de deux cent groupes différents, sans direction générale connue et apparemment distribuée géographiquement. Ils vivent principalement du commerce, de la rapine et de l'argent du pavot bleu, qu'ils produisent et troquent contre de la nourriture. A l'ouest, des groupuscules de combattants venus de Chypre pour accomplir leurs _missions_ en fonction de leurs obédiences.

-Chypre ?

-La base arrière de tous les mouvements armés violents qui agissent au Moyen-Orient. _Il-Aqasa_ dispose de camps d'entrainement sur la péninsule de Karpas selon nos sources, d'autres groupes seraient également installés là-bas, mais nous avons assez peu d'informations pour le moment et l'envoi d'agents à été un échec jusqu'à présent.

-Quelles sont les autres forces dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

-Les Chiites constituent une force à part entière dans la région. Avant la Guerre Noire les principales zones de peuplement se trouvaient sur les plateaux Perses et dans certains points très définis du croissant mésopotamien. Il apparaît cependant que les différents conflits ont homogénéisés les zones de peuplement autour de quelques points. Le détroit d'Hormuz, qui était majoritairement Sunnite est devenu un point de ralliement de tous les réfugiés Chiites du moyen-orient. Cela à eu pour conséquence de renforcer le pouvoir de la _théocratie_ d'Ispahan, qui à remplacée le pouvoir Iranien lors de la révélation de la magie.

-Et je suppose que cette _théocratie_ est le problème ? Nous avions eu des échos pendant la campagne Indienne, mais rien de trop alarmant » Intervint Fleur

« -La situation à changée ces derniers mois ma Dame j'ai bien peur que cette _théocratie_ ne soit devenue un danger pour nos plans dans la région. »

Lord Harry hocha de la tête et se tourna vers Mathias : « -La _Satis _ne devait-elle pas empêcher la mise en place d'un pouvoir stabilisé dans la région ?

-Mon seigneur » commença Mathias « Nos forces ne nous permettent pas d'être partout à la fois. Le développement de l'opération _Ours Blanc_ monopolise une grande partie de nos forces et nous avons beaucoup de mal à gérer l'ensemble de ces dossiers de front. Nous avons des agents sur place qui se sont impliqués dans les luttes entre les factions, et des informations nous reviennent régulièrement de l'évolution sur place. Je pense qu'il faut relativiser la position du général Al-Zahiyour. La _théocratie d'Ispahan_ n'est rien d'autre qu'un nom et n'à d'existence que dans ses milices locales qui sont faiblement armées, mal commandées et désorganisées. Rien que nous ne puissions modifier par l'envoi d'agents provocateurs aux bons endroits.

-Nous disions la même chose de la Horde, des bataillons Albanais et des forces de Cosa Nostra. » Répliqua Fâris Al-Zahiyour avec force et détermination. « Je ne prétends pas comprendre tous les enjeux sur place mais une chose est claire : le _Segh-shah_ d'Ispahan est un homme profondément religieux qui a bâti toute son ascension sur l'idée du panislamisme et il se trouve exactement entre nos possessions en Europe et nos dominions en Inde, en Chine et dans l'Océanie. Il ne tolèrera pas l'idée d'une alliance pacifique entre la _République_ et lui et, dans cette région il à l'avantage du terrain.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu propose ? » Demanda Fleur pour couper court à la réplique cinglante qu'allait adresser Mathias.

« -Deux choses. D 'abord, jouer la carte du _Rais _de Damas contre le _Segh-shah _d'Ispahan. La _République_ offrirait un soutien officieux aux deux factions et laissera entendre qu'elle prendra un rôle plus actif à un moment plus tardif. Au _Rais_ nous offririons des armes et du matériel en l'échange d'une alliance permanente et la reconnaissance de notre tutelle sur ses activités à la fin de son conflit et au _Segh-shat_ nous proposerions une aide technique en l'échange de la promesse d'une non-agression de nos territoires pour les cinquante années suivantes.

-Qui te fait dire que les dirigeants d'Ispahan accepterons notre proposition ? » Interrompit Harry. « Si ils sont aussi fixés sur l'idée de créer _l'Oumma_ je ne vois pas pourquoi ils traiteraient avec nous. Nous sommes des usurpateurs et des infidèles après tout.

-C'est vrai. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'en parallèle du déclenchement des hostilités entre Damas et Ispahan je crois que nous devons structurer notre défense. Le Cheik Salim et moi avons une proposition pour organiser un appareil défensif efficace contre toute attaque venant de la zone. Najib ?

-Le plan comporte trois phases distinctes qui peuvent être parfaitement adaptées à l'ensemble des situations sur le terrain. » Najib déroula à son tour une série de cartes topographies de la région. « D'abord dans la création immédiate d'un puissant réseau défensif dans le Caucase pour stopper net toutes les possibilités de passage dans la région. Nous pouvons adapter les constructions défensives des Russes et des Géorgiens qui datent d'avant la Guerre Noire et nous pouvons utiliser les compétences de nos prisonniers gobelins pour bâtir un réseau souterrain inexpugnable. Si nous commençons par faire cela, nous pouvons constituer une _première_ _muraille_ qui partirait de Bakou sur la mer Caspienne et qui irait jusqu'à Soukhoumi sur la mer Noire en longeant les hautes montagnes.

-Définis ta _muraille_ si il te plait, que je sache un peu de quoi vous parlez tous les deux.

-Un réseau de fortifications avec des batteries d'artillerie couvertes dans des bunkers camouflées dans le flan des montagnes et dirigées sur les plaines qui séparent le Grand Caucase du Petit Caucase. Une série de forteresses souterraines reliées les unes aux autres par des tunnels suffisamment grands et larges pour permettre le déplacement rapide de troupes le long des 850 kilomètres de ces fortifications. Le développement à grande échelle de cercles élémentaires pour couvrir durablement les besoins en électricité dans la région et pour permettre le développement de nos ressources en matières premières, à commencer par nos besoins en pétrole. En soutien de ces ouvrages, nous prévoyons la construction de plusieurs aérodromes en soutien aérien contre toute attaque et pour étendre nos capacités d'action jusqu'au lac de Van.

-D'accord. Et je suppose que vous envisagez cette ligne de protection comme un moyen de sécuriser la frontière orientale de la zone Europe. Je vois. Quelles autres types de protections vous envisagez. Tu as bien parlé d'une _première_ muraille. Il doit y en avoir d'autres dans ce cas...

-Le terme de _Muraille _n'est peut-être pas le plus approprié à la situation. Il ne s'agit pas de créer des murs de sécurité tout autour de la République. La stratégie serait inefficace, coûteuse et endommagerait notre propension à l'universalisme. Il s'agit principalement de gérer les espaces limitrophes de l'Inde.

-Comment ça ?

-En créant des principautés soumises à la République là où nous ne pouvons pas encore nous affirmer en tant que tel. La frontière officielle des possessions de la République se trouve sur les rives de l'Indus, mais c'est une idiotie de penser que cette frontière se vérifie dans les faits. Les rives de l'Indus sont très peuplées et par conséquent très poreuses. Nous ne pouvons pas créer un mur mais peut-être nous acclimater aux traditions de la région en _recréant_ des principautés gouvernées par des _Rajas_ inféodés.

-Je n'ai rien contre cette idée mais qui nous dit que ces _rajas_ nous resteront fidèles ? » Demanda Fleur, songeuse. « Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'allient à nos ennemis ou qu'ils nous trahissent...

-C'est un risque que nous pouvons éviter si nous prenons les bonnes mesures immédiatement. Finissons en avec le gouvernement militaire en Inde, transférons la souveraineté et développons un conseil Asiatique pour nous aider dans la reconstruction et la protection de nos territoires. Nous...

-Il est hors de question de constituer un conseil Indien dans l'état actuel des choses. » Coupa Mathias d'une voix ferme. Il se tourna vers Lord Harry « Nous n'avons pas fini notre travail de nettoyage des plus petite poches de résistance de la Horde en Asie du Sud et nous n'avons pas les infrastructures suffisantes pour permettre le retour d'une société civile viable. L'Inde et la Chine doivent rester dans le giron de l'armée jusqu'à ce que nous puissions proposer un plan de reconstruction cohérent, comme le _plan numéro 1 _en Europeet le _plan numéro 2 _en Afrique.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser l'armée gérer tout un sous continent tout en assurant sa défense sans aide locale. C'est le meilleur moyen de perdre le contrôle de régions entières. » Rétorqua Al-Zahiyour. « D'autres solutions sont possibles pour peu que l'on prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous avons besoin d'un appui local, sinon la moindre révolte embrasera tout le continent. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se faire. »

Dame Fleur regarda pensivement les différents membres du conseil restreint. Elle se tourna vers le Cheik Salim, étrangement silencieux depuis le début de l'échange. « Najib ? Quel est ton avis ?

-Une solution intermédiaire peut être apportée à ce problème. Nous ne pouvons effectivement pas laisser l'armée seule pour gérer la situation sans passer pour des tyrans, mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser la corde au cou d'hommes et de femmes dont nous ne savons rien de leur loyauté pour nous. Je propose que nous nommions des _gouverneurs_ locaux, à qui nous donnerions le titre de _rajas_ pour respecter les usages. Nous leurs adjoindrons des _conseillers militaires_ choisis au sein de l'armée pour les aider dans leur taches et en attendant la transition vers un système plus démocratique.

-C'est une idée intéressante pour créer un espace tampon entre _Ispahan_ et nous nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure avec l'état-major d'Asie. Je suppose que ta troisième phase s'appuie sur nos ressources en Chine ? » Un hochement de tête répondit à la question « Je vois. Nous parlions des forces substantielles au moyen-orient, essayons de ne pas dévier. Fâris ?

-Oui ma Dame. La dernière force est aussi la plus volatile. Il s'agit des _peuplement résiduels_ qui sont établis dans la région. Le plus important d'entre eux est le peuplement juif sur la côte de Palestine.

-Je croyais que _la grande coalition arabe_ de 2001 avait éliminée la présence juive au moyen-orient ? » S'interrogea Fleur à voix haute.

Il était un fait acquis que lors de la révélation de la magie, la plupart des états s'étaient effondrés comme de vulgaires châteaux de cartes. Tel n'avait pas été le cas d'Israel qui s'était maintenu comme une entité soudée dans une région devenue soudainement encore plus instable. Néanmoins cette situation s'était très rapidement révélée être un simple sursis, quand de nombreux chefs de guerre tribaux avaient appelé au Jihad pour récupérer la ville de Jérusalem. En dépit de l'entrainement militaire intense de l'armée de Tsahal, de leur équipement bien plus performant et de la défense de chaque parcelle de terrain avec acharnement, le nombre supérieur de fanatiques, mené de front avec une recrudescence des actes terroristes et le ciblage des principales infrastructures civiles avaient eu raison de la ténacité des défenseurs. Le déclenchement d'une charge nucléaire au cœur de Jérusalem et la destruction totale d'une cité trois fois millénaire n'avait été que le baroud d'honneur des derniers membres du _Mossad _pour éviter de voir se reproduire les massacres de masse contre une population de toute façon vouée à la mort mais qui avait été exterminée dans des conditions atroces par les brigades fanatisées du Hezbollah à Tel Aviv.

L'histoire de cet épisode survenu au printemps puis à l'été 2001 avait fait surgir la peur d'autres explosions nucléaires déclenchées sur des zones civiles ce qui avait forcée la Résistance à s'emparer de toute urgence des commandes des principaux engins de ce type présent en Europe et en Russie. Dès lors, entendre qu'il restait une population Juive significative en Palestine était d'autant plus étonnant que d'après les rapports reçus de la _Satis_, les nouveaux chefs de la zone n'étaient pas des connus pour leur tolérance religieuse.

« -En partie seulement ma Dame » Répondit le général Al-Zahiyour avec un accent admiratif dans la voix. « Le dernier effort de la _Knesset_ à été de promulguer une loi d'entraide entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers. Nous savons qu'une communauté importante survie cachée derrière de puissants sorts de protections, dans la région de Massada sur la Mer morte.

-De combien de personnes parle-t-on ?

-Au bas mot un million et demi d'individus. Nos sources nous disent que le sous-sol à été magiquement creusé et transformé en serres de cultures et en habitations, mais nous n'en savons pas davantage pour le moment.

-Des informations sur leurs ressources, leur équipement ou leur armement ?

-Le _refuge de Massada_ à été organisé méticuleusement avant que Jérusalem ne soit prise. Je pense que l'on peut raisonnablement penser à une grande quantité d'équipement militaire entreposé. Nous savons qu'Israel possédait l'arme atomique et avait à sa disposition 287 ogives militaires tactiques – 285 si l'on compte celle qui à explosée à Jérusalem et celle qui à frappée la Mecque le 21 Aout 2001. On peut donc penser que ces armements sont toujours à la disposition des _exilés_.

-Les _exilés _?

-Ce serait le nom qu'ils se donnent. Nous n'avons presque pas d'informations venant de l'intérieur de leurs protections, simplement quelques rumeurs.

-Je n'aime pas cette situation. » Dit Lord Harry, d'un air soucieux. « Nous devons en savoir davantage sur eux et savoir si ils constituent une menace pour la République. Envoyez des ambassadeurs trouvez un moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux.

-Nous pourrions envoyer Sarah Ben Hayoune pour parlementer au nom de la République. Elle offrirait sans doute une ouverture appréciable. » Suggéra Mathias, pensif.

-Parce qu'elle est Juive ? Non. Je refuse de mettre **ma** première ministre en position vulnérable face à des gens dont nous ne savons rien de la motivation et nous n'enverrons personne sur la base d'une appartenance religieuse de toute façon. Ce serait créer un précédent qui nierait complètement le travail du _concile interconfessionnel_. Nous allons avancer pas à pas avec eux, en commençant par créer des relations diplomatiques standardisée et neutres. » Il se tourna vers Al-Zahiyour « Quels sont ces autres _peuplements résiduels _?

-Principalement des Orthodoxes établis dans les montagnes du Sinaï. Ils ont fondés une ville _Novaïa Rossia_ sur les bords de la mer Rouge. Ils sont peu armés, organisés en églises avec un patriarche à leur tête, restent généralement reclus dans leur coin de désert. On compte un peu moins de trois cent mille russophones d'après les rapports de nos agents sur le terrain.

-Une capacité de nuisance pour la République ?

-A priori non. Ils ont des accords marchands avec les principales forces de la région, à commencer par le _Rais _de Damas. Est-ce un tribut qui est versé, autre chose ? Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment.

-Je vois. » Harry regarda Fleur « Je ne suis pas convaincu par une tactique de double diplomatie. Nous ne soutiendrons pas _Ispahan _tant qu'ils n'accepteront pas notre suzeraineté sur l'Afrique et l'Océanie. Le _Rais_ de Damas n'est peut-être pas un interlocuteur idéal mais d'après ce que vous nous dites, il règne sur une région stable et je préfère que nous ayons affaire à lui plutôt qu'à des bandes fanatisées. Envoyez-lui notre offre de soutien contre le _Segh-shah_ et une assistance militaire complémentaire contre _Il-Aquasa_. Je n'ai pas oublié l'attaque contre Al-Jubayl en l'année dernière elle ne peut venir que de l'un d'entre eux nous allons faire taire les deux en même temps.

-Et pour les ouvrages défensifs ? » Demanda Salim.

« -L'idée d'une frontière physique dans le Caucase me plait » Répondit Fleur à la place d'Harry. « A un détail près. Je ne veux pas que la construction soit du simple fait des Gobelins je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Autant profiter de l'occasion pour négocier avec d'autres peuples magiques. Contactez les Nains de la Kolyma. Je sais qu'ils se sont interdits tout contact avec l'extérieur ces dernières années mais ils étaient connus pour leurs constructions il y a quelques décennies : autant mettre leur savoir à contribution et en profiter pour parler d'un rapprochement avec la République. »

Une approbation générale à son idée lui répondit. Après quelques secondes de silence, le cheik Salim demanda cependant

« -Quelles sont vos intentions concernant l'Asie ? Quand prévoyez-vous de lancer les travaux de reconstruction ? » Il regarda les protecteurs conjoints mais chacun sût instantanément que ce n'était pas cette question là qu'il voulait poser. Aussi lorsque Mathias lui répondit au lieu de Lord Harry ou de Dame Fleur, personne ne fut véritablement surpris.

« -Le contrôle de la République sur l'Asie est limitée pour le moment. La population chinoise est passée de plus d'un milliard en 1998 à moins de cinquante millions aujourd'hui. Les plus grandes villes ont été détruites et je ne parle même pas des bandes de renégats de la Horde qui saignent encore le pays à blanc. Nous n'avons pas les ressources pour maintenir l'ordre dans ces régions. Notre contrôle se limite pour le moment à l'Inde et à l'Océanie nous allons transférer le matériel et les ressources chinoises dans ces régions, et appliquer une quarantaine stricte sur toute la zone comprise entre le nord du golfe du Tonkin, le Xijiang et les Iles Kouriles selon les ordres des protecteurs-conjoints ici présents.

-Mais c'est le risque de voir une nouvelle Horde se constituer en Chine ! Nous pouvons éviter d'autres bains de sang si nous agissons maintenant. Il faut...

-Il ne faut rien faire. » Coupa Fleur. « C'est un choix difficile, je peux le concevoir, mais nous devons nous fixer des priorités et la Chine n'en est pas une. Nous allons d'abord nous concentrer sur l'Inde, qui est largement plus peuplée et largement plus propice au développement rapide d'une agriculture intensive. La Chine viendra après. » Elle regarda de biais Harry, assis à ses côtés. « Cette quarantaine nous permettra de _nettoyer_ la Chine des derniers vestiges de la Horde et de réparer les dégâts causés par la Guerre Noire et par les gouvernements chinois ces dernières décennies.

-Ma Dame. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que c'est une erreur politique grave. Nous pouvons utiliser le _vide_ laissé par la guerre en Chine pour développer une très grande agriculture suffisamment forte pour nourrir toute l'Asie. Appliquons-y une autre doctrine économique, et mettons en place des milices pour protéger nos territoires. Nous avons les moyens de le faire.

-Et devenir une cible facile pour les reliquats de la Horde ? C'est beaucoup de risques pour peu de résultats.

-Ou au contraire, ce peux être un pari gagnant tant que nous pourchassons les marginaux et la Horde. Avec quelques opérations ciblées et des équipes dédiées les rebelles, y compris en grand nombre, seront subjugués.

-Une proposition intéressante, mais je ne suis pas convaincu non plus. Envoyez nous des propositions complètes, et je veux une évaluation d'Erik sur le sujet. Nous étudierons cela plus en détail. » conclut Lord Harry. « Quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter ? Bien. Merci pour vos informations, vous pouvez y aller, je veux le rendez-vous d'Etat-major d'Asie dans deux heures. »

* * *

><p><span>23 Janvier 2011, dans les sommets de l'Altas, Région de Kabylie Occidentale<span>

Sur les ordres du contre-maitre resté en retrait avec le reste des ouvriers, Tomasino Vilttelli leva sa baguette et exécuta un long et précis mouvement circulaire. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa puis progressivement un grondement lointain se fit entendre. Soudain, de la superstructure en onyx polie jusqu'à réverbérer la lumière, des runes cachées se mirent à briller faiblement sous la surface vitrifiée. Tomasino profita des quelques secondes pour transplaner vers la position des artisans avant que de grands panaches de vapeur d'eau ne jaillissent du sol pour s'accumuler au dessus du réseau de pylônes disposés tout autour de la surface polie. Encore quelques minutes, puis les panaches devinrent suffisamment compactes pour laisser filtrer quelques éclairs qui vinrent s'écraser contre les câbles maintenus dans les airs par de puissants pieux de fer. L'équipe des ouvriers se congratula devant cette vue : ils venaient d'achever leur troisième _cercle élémentaire_.

Tomasino Vittelli n'était pas un ouvrier comme les autres, aux ordres d'une des nombreuses entreprises de construction développées et soutenues par la République il était un sorcier assermenté et donc habilité à rendre fonctionnel une construction stratégique semblable à celle-ci à la fois un avantage certain et un fardeau pour un homme de sa condition. A ce titre, il était directement employé par le _Ministerium _et était référencé comme un contractuel avec une possibilité d'ouverture à certains droits et à certaines protections en fonction du nombre de mois passé au service unique de la République. Un faisceau d'avantage qu'il comptait bien utiliser au maximum de leurs capacités.

Etre un sorcier n'était pas une simple affaire dans un monde ou le racisme anti-magique était encore très présent. En dépit des nombreux efforts déployés par le gouvernement, la peur de la magie, naturellement compréhensible étant donné son caractère _irrationnel_ pour le commun des mortels avait été amplifiée par les évènements de la Guerre Noire, jusqu'à développer chez certains une haine totale de tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un acte de magie, aussi petit et futile soit-il. Combien de ses amis sorciers avaient été persécutés depuis la fin de la Guerre Noire par les actions abusives de petits chefs haineux, d'habitants envieux et de voisins médisants ? Combien d'enfants tués parce que nés avec le don de la magie ? Combien de vies brisées, de violences, de sentiments d'insécurité, justifiée par le simple mot de la magie ?

Oh, Tomasino savait que toutes les fautes n'étaient pas imputables aux seuls _non-sorciers_ (le nom officiel donné pour les moldus). Les sorciers avaient très largement remplis leur part d'horreurs et de désolation sur la surface de la terre. L'existence même de Voldemort était une preuve suffisante des souffrances endurées par la population _normale_. Et il savait que sa propre situation aurait été bien pire si Lord Harry et Dame Fleur, des sorciers, n'avaient pas pris le pouvoir et ramenés l'ordre. Même sans être un fervent partisan des protecteurs-conjoints, Tomasino soutenait les chefs de la République, au moins parce que grâce à eux, les sorciers avaient l'occasion d'être défendus face aux attaques et aux discriminations dont ils pouvaient être l'objet.

Comme beaucoup de ses concitoyens sorciers, Tomasino craignait par dessus tout un retour des violences contre sa communauté. La peur d'une attaque aussi inattendue que brutale et violente hantait son esprit aussi surement qu'un poison lent. Ce n'était pas surprenant quand on considérait que le monde magique avait été entièrement constitué sur la base de la peur que pouvait lui inspirer les non-sorciers – la raison d'être de la feue _déclaration du secret magique de 1456_ – sans parler des deux dernières décennies qui avaient vues se dérouler carnages sur carnages dans un déchainement de violence toujours plus intense et inutile. Et malgré les assurances du gouvernement de la République, ni lui ni les sorciers autour de lui n'étaient convaincus de la stabilité de leurs conditions, surtout quand on voyait le nombre d'attentats menés contre le couple des protecteurs-conjoints.

Ainsi, en prévision de la possibilité d'une attaque, Tomasino avait rejoint un des nombreux groupes d'autodéfense magique qui s'étaient constitués dans l'ombre de la reconstruction de la République. Ces groupes avaient deux objectifs principaux. Protéger ses membres des pogroms réels et supposés, et défendre les droits et les acquis des sorciers au sein de la République. Par extension, ces groupes cherchaient à maintenir le statut quo obtenu dans la _Pax Republica_ et ce maintien se traduisait concrètement par la promotion et la protection de ceux qui rendaient cette _Pax Republica _possible, à savoir précisément les Protecteurs-conjoints.

De puissants lobbies avaient vues le jour selon ces principes. Le _Syndicat des Travailleurs Magiques,_ou STM, et son alter ego et rival direct la _Confédération Magique et Citoyenne_ ou CMC, s'impliquaient directement auprès des politiques, des entrepreneurs et des personnalités influentes. Le STM, par exemple, oeuvrait pour la création d'un ministère des affaires magiques au sein de la République et n'hésitait pas à financer ceux qui accepteraient de promouvoir publiquement des propositions allant dans ce sens. Le CMC quant à lui avait lancé une large campagne idéologique pour viabiliser l'idée d'une évolution de la République vers un système impérial afin de cimenter la position des protecteurs-conjoints et, _in extenso_, celle de la population magique dans son ensemble.

Tomasino n'était engagé dans aucun de ces deux mouvements bien que son cœur balance vers la STM plutôt que vers la CMC. Il avait prit fait et cause pour le groupe _Vigilance_, une sorte de milice, dont la spécialité était de traquer les contestataires à l'ordre nouveau de la République. _Vigilance_ enquêtait, espionnait et dénonçait tous ceux qui pouvaient montrer le moindre signe d'hésitation face à la politique fédéraliste de la République et, naturellement, à la politique égalitariste entre sorciers et non-sorciers, entretenue par le Ministerium et la Pyramide. C'était une activité complexe, proche des sphères les plus obscures de la légalité et qui pouvait très rapidement dégénérer dans un système aussi expéditif qu'interdit par la loi. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de précédent judiciaire dans les lois de la République, les groupes comme _Vigilance_ pouvaient être accusés de harcèlement, de terrorisme politique voire, de faire justice elle-même. Les moyens de pression exercés sur des individus ou sur des groupes, qu'il s'agisse d'influencer ou de menacer d'influencer n'étaient pas clairement soumis à des législations et n'étaient donc pas nominalement interdits. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de corruption au sens strict du terme puisque le libre arbitre de chacun restait de mise. Mais pour un groupe comme _Vigilance_, la frontière pouvait parfois s'avérer floue et les actions de terrain les plus directes, si elle ne constituaient pas en soi des crimes, n'en demeuraient pas moins, et bien souvent, accessoires de crimes commis consciemment ou inconsciemment par ses cibles.

Concrètement, Tomasino avait déjà participé à des actions ciblées contre quelques _anti-sorciers_ de la région de Tunis. Le mode opératoire restait toujours le même : il s'agissait d'induire en erreur la cible, lui faire croire qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens et qu'elle pouvait commettre un acte illégal en toute quiétude, la voir commettre l'acte et enregistrer la preuve pour l'envoyer aux autorités. Par exemple, on suivait un individu X jusqu'à ce qu'une fenêtre d'opportunité s'ouvre, et on mettait en place dans une ruelle une illusion d'un sorcier ivre mort, la baguette ou tout autre artefact magique bien visible. Lorsque X s'approchait on faisait discrètement apparaître une batte de baseball associée à un sort de compulsion qu'on laissait à portée de main et on attendait de voir la réaction. Si X agissait de façon prévisible, il attaquerait l'illusion, le tout sous l'oeil des appareils photos et des caméras qui, une fois l'illusion dissipée seraient envoyés aux autorités fédérales et dont une copie serait envoyée à la presse. Un moyen efficace de discréditer les _anti-sorciers_ les moins arrangeants tout en s'assurant une bonne publicité pour la promotion du lobby sorcier.

Tomasino Vittelli savait que ce genre d'action ne pouvait avoir qu'une portée limitée dans le temps. Avec la politique de tolérance et de stricte égalité promue par la République, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce genre de mises en scène ne deviendrait très rapidement interdites et combattues avec toute la force des autorités compétentes. Aussi, nombreux étaient ceux qui s'employaient à développer des entreprises magiques pour d'une part, participer de l'économie de la République, mais aussi obtenir les financements nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de leurs groupes de pression. Tomasino n'était pas encore de ceux-la mais, dès que son contrat avec le gouverneur de la Kabylie Occidentale arriverait à son terme, il songerait à s'installer à son compte. Après tout, il y avait un réel engouement pour les manufactures magiques dans la République et les enchantements étaient particulièrement prisés sur les petits objets du quotidien.

Combien d'entreprises artisanales s'étaient ouvertes ces deux dernières années ? Trop et dans trop de domaines pour que l'on puisse les compter. L'une des plus populaires et des plus réussies avait été fondée moins d'un an auparavant. Fondée par deux amis, un Anglais et un Allemand, elle se nommait la _Magic Factories Incorporated_ et s'était spécialisée dans la production d'outillages magiquement améliorée. Pelles en acier inoxydable traitées par des runes pour devenir incassables, bennes de chantier améliorées pour y incorporer des sorts anti-poids, tournevis auto-visseurs ou peintures à applicage instantanée étaient autant de productions de qualité vendues par _Magic Factories_. La beauté de l'entreprise était qu'elle employait à part égale des sorciers et des non-sorciers, s'attirant la sympathie du grand public comme des autorités. Qu'elle réalise un bénéfice annuel en _crédit_ à sept chiffres ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'admiration qui lui était portée.

Tomasino rêvait de fonder une entreprise de cette ampleur. Il avait une idée et il comptait bien la réaliser. Et selon son contrat il ne lui restait qu'une petite dizaine de _cercles élémentaires _à réaliser avant de pouvoir se mettre à son propre compte.

* * *

><p><span>25 février 2011, Château de Chillon, Lac Léman, Région des Alpes Occidentales, Zone Europe, La République<span>

Lord Harry James Potter transplana à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée principale, sur une petite route qui longeait les bords du lac, en contrebas des flancs des montagnes alentours. Entouré de huit gardes blancs, il s'avança lentement, les sens aux aguets, vers l'imposante bâtisse médiévale qui se détachait du lac dans le vif et matinal soleil d'hiver en se remémorant les raisons de sa présence ici aujourd'hui.

Le _plan des trois amants_ créé pour tromper la vigilance et la sécurité de Nicolas Flamel avait enfin commencé à porter ses fruits, en dépit de la « trahison » d'un de ses principaux rouages, Ginny Weasley. Après la _découverte_ de la maison en Corse, la _piste_ suivie par l'équipe de la Satis avait déterminée les mouvements du _fugitif_. D'après les récentes découvertes, il s'appelait Thomas Blanchard, était un sorcier et avait été membre de l'académie de Beaubattons au même moment que Fleur Delacour. Porté disparu au début de la Guerre Noire, il aurait en réalité négocié sa protection dans un lieu sécurisé en faisant chanter Dame Fleur : disposant d'informations sensibles sur la captivité de Gabrielle Delacour et les raisons qui avaient conduites à sa capture.

Telle était l'histoire officielle qui avait été mise en place par Dame Fleur et lord Harry dans le but de piéger le seigneur des ténèbres et de le faire révéler son jeu. Dans les faits, rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Thomas Blanchard avait effectivement existé et avait été membre de l'académie de Beaubattons mais il était mort dès les premiers jours de l'offensive des mangemorts en Normandie. Les photographies _découvertes_ dans la maison de Corse étaient quant à elles des faux magiquement créés pour ressembler physiquement à ce qu'avait été Thomas Blanchard et en utilisant également des caractères physiques d'un moldu assassiné sous les yeux de Fleur et d'Harry pendant le siège de Paris. La parade avait parfaitement fonctionné puisque soudainement, après des mois de _fausses pistes_, une nouvelle information reçue sur la base d'une dénonciation anonyme avait permise de découvrir l'emplacement exact du fuyard. Il se serait caché dans un ancien château sur le lac Léman après que son aventure soit _révélée_ à Lord Harry et que Fleur ait décidée de ne plus le protéger.

Tout laissait croire que l'un des agents de Nicolas Flamel, grimé en Thomas Blanchard se livrerait aux autorités de la République dans le but d'approcher de plus près les Protecteurs-conjoints. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il détiendrait des informations suffisamment importantes pour justifier son emprisonnement en lieu et place de son exécution. Quelles informations ? Telle était la question mais Lord Harry était prêt à parier que ce serait un moyen commode pour se rapprocher de Lord Harry tout en essayant de maintenir un climat de méfiance entre lui et sa femme. Mais pour que la ruse puisse s'opérer correctement, il fallait que Nicolas Flamel se trouve à proximité au moment de la capture, soit au lieu même dans un rôle subalterne et apparemment inoffensif soit à distance, en prévision de toutes les contingences.

Dans les deux cas de figure, les grands moyens avaient été employés pour mener à bien cette opération. Un petit détachement de huit Gardes Blancs entrerait dans la bâtisse avec Lord Harry une fois que les deux groupes d'intervention du Losange se seraient assurés de la sécurité, depuis la présence de pièges jusqu'à la disposition d'explosifs dans les murs voire sous l'ensemble de la structure. Si toute la procédure suivait son cours, un dernier contact serait effectué entre l'agent infiltré et Nicolas Flamel ou un de ses intermédiaires. Le tout était de capter cette transmission et de remonter la source. A cet effet, trois autres groupes avaient été déployés tout autour de la vallée et de part et d'autre du lac sur une dizaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Ils avaient pour mission d'empêcher tout déplacement magique, que ce soit par transplanage, portoloin ou poudre de cheminette, de tracer tout utilisateur de tels moyens de déplacement et d'appréhender ledit utilisateur jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ils étaient pilotés depuis la _Pyramide _par Dame Fleur suivait l'ensemble de l'opération assistée par Mathias et Antonio Tibérias.

Lord Harry avança vers l'enceinte fortifiée, entouré de ses gardes : Le château se dégageait de la brume hivernale qui recouvrait les eaux calmes du lac et déjà, les rayons du soleil venaient frapper les parois blanches des murs et du donjon. Les tours à mâchicoulis et les toits de tuiles brunes commençaient à se refléter dans les eaux transparentes. Le vent froid soufflait légèrement sans pour autant être inconfortable et le silence environnant soulignait l'impression de grandeur qui recouvrait ce lieu. Un spectacle saisissant que Lord Harry et sa suite ne manquèrent pas de remarquer dans leur lente marche vers le pont de pierre qui permettait le passage entre la terre ferme et l'île fortifiée.

Le groupe entra rapidement dans la forteresse, passant devant plusieurs gardes du Losange en faction. Guidés par un officier venu les accueillir devant la grande porte d'acier qui gardait l'ensemble de la construction, Lord Harry et son équipée s'enfoncèrent dans les méandres des couloirs humides et des salles obscures, jusqu'à arriver à ce qui semblait être une ancienne salle de bal. Là était disposée une grande table de bois brut devant un âtre où rugissaient de puissantes flammes : de tout évidence un foyer maintenu magiquement. Dans un coin écarté, un large lit à baldaquin se dressait et se trouvait en désordre. Enfin, alignés contre le mur, une dizaine de gardes du losange pointaient leurs armes vers les seuls autres occupants de la pièce, un jeune homme torse nu et agenouillé les mains sur la tête et une femme, entièrement dénudée, et elle aussi dans la même position.

Lord Harry regarda un moment l'homme puis demanda à voix haute

« -Etaient-ils seuls ?

-Oui monseigneur. »

Lord Harry s'approcha lentement des deux prisonniers, s'inclina et souleva du doigt le menton de la jeune femme dont le visage était rivé sur le sol, de honte ou de peur, il n'aurait pas pu le dire. Elle était blonde, très jeune, trop peut-être, mais déjà son corps de femme était entièrement formé. Harry ne sentit qu'une vague de répulsion l'envahir à cette vue. Le seigneur des ténèbres savait mettre les formes pour induire que Thomas Blanchard aimait les jeunes et jolies blondes, et sous-entendre que Fleur avait elle aussi, été une proie d'un prédateur.

«-Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda Lord Harry.

« -San...Sandrine monsieur. » Répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

« -Et quel âge as-tu ?

-Sei...seize ans monsieur » Continua t-elle dans un bégaiement.

« -Je suppose que tu n'as pas de famille et que tu n'es pas là par plaisir. Il te payes, c'est ça ?

-Oui monsieur. » Murmura t'elle

« -Emmenez-les ! » Ordonna Lord Harry à voix haute. « Je veux que la fille soit vue par un médecin avant qu'on ne l'interroge. » Il regarda _Thomaas Blanchard_ avec dégout. « Conduisez cette vermine à l'extérieur, et abattez-le. »

« -J'ai des informations ! » Hurla Blanchard, alors qu'il était tiré par les bras et menotté dans son dos. « J'ai des informations, je peux vous aider. Si il vous plait ! Pitié monseigneur ! »

Lord Harry s'arrêta, de même que toute la garde blanche à l'exception de la jeune fille et des quelques hommes chargés de la conduire. Souriant intérieurement, il se tourna vers le chef de son escorte et demanda :

« -La pièce est sécurisée ?

-Oui monseigneur. »

Lord Harry sortit sa baguette de son revers et murmura pendant quelques minutes des formules en latin, puis en grec et en araméen. Se tournant ensuite complètement vers _Blanchard_, il demanda :

« -Tu as des informations ? De quelle nature exactement ?

-Je ne suis pas _Thomas Blanchard_. Je m'appelle Heinrich Gebhard, je travaille pour celui que vous cherchez, je travaille pour _Thomas Blanchard_.

-Si tu veux sauver ta tête, tu vas devoir coopérer. Nous savons tous les deux que _Thomas Blanchard _n'existe pas. Qui est-ce que je cherche ?

-Vous...vous...vous ne le trouverez jamais. Il...il est trop bien protégé, il me tuera si je vous le dit.

-Oh, ça je n'en doute pas, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? Où se trouve t-il ? »

-Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Où se trouve t-il ? Je sais qu'il croit m'avoir trompé. Je sais qu'il espère que je me trompe. Tu ne crains rien si tu me dis la vérité. Où se trouve t-il ? »

Lord Harry laissa un temps de suspens voyant l'hésitation de son prisonnier.

« -Maitre Flamel ne se laissera jamais prendre. »

Lord Harry soupira, et ordonna aux hommes d'emmener l'imposteur. Dans sa barbe, Harry murmura

« -Bien sûr qu'il ne se laissera jamais prendre, puisque ce n'est pas lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

**Bon... je crois que je viens de causer un petit mal de tête à ceux qui croyaient avoir tout deviné. Vous vous en doutez maintenant, cette histoire est et reste très complexe. Ce n'est pas près d'être fini. Je vous avait promis des rebondissements vous êtes servi. Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Chordata pour l'idée qu'il/elle m'a donné(e). Je la prends en compte à partir de maintenant. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à me donner des idées, ca me permets de continuer à écrire et ça vous donne l'occasion de mettre votre patte. **

**Pour ce qui est de la situation au Moyen-Orient, il va de soi qu'elle n'engage que moi et qu'elle ne cherche à dénigrer personne. J'espère n'avoir blessé personne et je suis prêt à justifier mes choix si je dois le faire. Faites le moi simplement savoir...**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je crée un concours. L'Idée la plus originale aura son auteur nommé à un moment dans le chapitre en tant que personnage. L'idée doit être réaliste (en rapport avec l'histoire), crédible, et suffisamment subtile. A vous de jouer... **

**Maintenant dans l'ordre des Reviews :**

**Deathtouch2010 **: Thank you for your kind words, I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. Best wishes

**Gilderien **: La politique de terre brûlée, tu as raison, elle se prépare, j'espère l'avoir souligné ici. Harry est certes, un froid calculateur (tel que je l'imagine et que je le décris sur mon profil d'ailleurs) mais il faut savoir que rien n'est jamais entièrement vrai. La question qui se pose vraiment est de savoir pour qui travaille Slughorn et quels sont les objectifs de celui pour qui il travaille. Que ça te fasse cogiter un peu... amicalement Sampaad.

**Alexfr36 **: Merci pour le compliment, oui l'ambiance est sombre mais le monde n'est pas un puits de lumière. Tu verras que rien n'est jamais comme il semble l'être. Pour ce qui est du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'essaye de développer son personnage sous une approche philosophique plus que magique. L'opposition _Harry/Flamel_ va faire des étincelles mais je suis content que tu ne sous-estimes pas Andromeda. J'espère que ce chapitre te montrera que l'Amérique ne restera pas éternellement à la ramasse... Amicalement.

**NVJM **: Je tiens d'abord à te dire que la drogue, c'est mal. Merci beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a fait très plaisir. Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi Lyon comme capitale, je compte le traiter d'ici un ou deux chapitres. A l'exception d'une, toutes les autres villes vont avoir un point en commun, que je détaillerai bien plus tard dans cette histoire. Quant au 3ème camp... qui te dit qu'il n'y en à que trois ? Amicalement.

**Karozthor the Necromagus **: ce n'est pas compliqué en soi, c'est juste des jeux d'ombres. Tant que tu ne sais pas qui fait quoi, tu ne peux pas comprendre entièrement ce qui se passe. L'enjeu, c'est de voir qui est qui et qui pense quoi. Je peux t'assurer que tout est entièrement logique dans mon idée, et le personnage du seigneur des ténèbres est central, tout comme Nicolas Flamel. C'est juste une question de logique et de savoir qui pense quoi. Tu verras que les prochains chapitres seront plus clairs. Amicalement

**Black Jo :** Tu verras très bientôt que tout est lié dans cette histoire. Tous les éléments depuis le début ont des points communs. Pour toi, il suffit de relier les points, pour moi il s'agit de t'empêcher de le faire. Merci pour ta review, Amicalement,


	19. Chapitre XV: Jeux et enjeux

**Voici un chapitre, long à rédiger, et qui le l'espère vous plaira. Comme il se doit, les personnages et l'univers de J. ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage...**

**Chapitre 15 : Jeux et enjeux**

25 février 2011, Château de Chillon, Lac Léman, Région des Alpes Occidentales, Zone Europe, La République

Lord Harry observa de loin Heinrich Gebhard et la jeune Sandrine être emmenés en portoloin par les hommes du _Losange_. Tournant la tête vers le lac où se reflétait le soleil montant du matin, il eut un sinistre ricanement. Lord Harry était déçu … et quelque peu insulté. Déçu, car la facilité avec laquelle son _plan des trois amants _avait marché avait dépassé ses espérances. Il avait réussi à capturer un agent direct du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un agent qui avait au moins des informations fragmentaires pouvant amener à la capture de son maître. C'était une victoire qui s'était fondée sur une mauvaise compréhension de la situation de la part de l'ennemi de Lord Harry.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attendait à ce que son agent soit capturé sous le nom de Thomas Blanchard et il y avait fort à parier que la solution de sortie de l'agent était de révéler son _autre_ identité pour mener Harry vers un _vrai_ Thomas Blanchard. Cette stratégie se fondait cependant sur la tempérance connue du protecteur-conjoint de la République et un laps de temps suffisamment long pour que les pièces de l'illusion montée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres puissent se mettre en place. En menaçant l'agent provocateur d'une exécution sommaire immédiatement après sa capture, Lord Harry avait sciemment détruit toute la stratégie du Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant _l'affaire des trois amants_. Ce faisant, il gagnait le temps nécessaire de monter une contre stratégie pour avancer en terrain connu et se rapprocher toujours davantage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en faisant croire à celui-ci qu'il le faisait selon le plan préconçu mais maintenant éventé. Cependant, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, cette victoire n'entrainait aucun soulagement de la part du chef de la République, mais plutôt une déception de voir que son ennemi ne se montrait pas plus combattif. Le sentiment était encore accentué quand on prenait en considération ce qui agaçait véritablement Lord Harry dans cette affaire. Le va-tout de l'agent provocateur s'était en effet avéré aussi prévisible qu'insultant. Essayer de faire croire que Nicolas Flamel était le Seigneur des Ténèbres était médiocre mais surtout reflétait du peu de considération qu'il avait pour l'intelligence de son ennemi.

Si Harry avait immédiatement rejeté l'idée selon laquelle Nicolas Flamel était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était dû à quelques éléments d'apparence anodine mais qui, combinées, reflétaient une importance particulière. Et le premier d'entre eux était aussi le plus révélateur :la _Pierre philosophale_. Pour la plupart des gens, la première fonction de la Pierre Philosophale était de transformer tout métal précieux en or et d'offrir l'immortalité à quiconque boirait de l'élixir formé en utilisant de la poudre de cette pierre comme principal ingrédient. C'était une vision à la fois simple et tronquée de ce qu'était réellement cette création alchimique en ce sens que la Pierre Philosophale répondait à un principe directeur assez lointain de ce que pouvait imaginer le commun des mortels. Ce n'était pas une création alchimique usant de la magie pour faire naitre de la magie _supérieure_, mais une création philosophique usant de la magie pour créer un absolu. Pour comprendre la pierre philosophale pour ce qu'elle était, il ne fallait donc pas s'intéresser aux conséquences qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son environnement mais sur les causes qui avaient permises son existence.

La première chose à comprendre en ce qui concernait la Pierre Philosophale était qu'elle constituait avant toute autre chose une représentation allégorique du processus de _raffinement_ de l'expérience et de la perception de son créateur. Forgée à partir de _l'oeuvre au noir_, c'est à dire du _matériel – et donc expérience – impure et profane_, la Pierre Philosophale était le symbole de la _pureté absolue_ obtenue par le travail et la subtilité de celui qui tentait de la réaliser. Dès lors _travailler sa Pierre Philosophale_ d'après l'expression souvent prêtée aux alchimistes n'exprimait pas un travail matériel pour un gain matériel de richesses et d'une vie éternelle mais une recherche de l'absolu en passant par un savoir tant philosophique qu'ésotérique et expérimental dans le but de se grandir soi-même. En d'autres termes, un individu _travaillant sa pierre philosophale_ n'était pas dans un processus de recherche alchimique ou magique mais dans une démarche philosophique qui devait faire de lui un être _éclairé_. Cette découverte de la _vérité_ par l'alchimiste passait par une compréhension totale de lui-même et de son environnement, de ses limites et de ses possibilités et à travers ces éléments, il pouvait essayer de se dépasser.

Il était notoirement connu que Nicolas Flamel était le seul alchimiste à avoir jamais réussi à créer une pierre philosophale ce qui faisait de lui l'une des figures les plus révérées du monde de la magie avant son exposition aux non-sorciers. Le problème était qu'une fois que l'on considérait la pierre philosophale pour ce qu'elle était, c'est à dire pour une allégorie de la recherche et du perfectionnement magique dans une démarche humaniste et non pour un objet matériel sensible, l'existence même de Nicolas Flamel posait question : son nom d'abord : _Flamel_ issu étymologiquement du latin _flamma_ (ou flamme lumineuse) rajoutait un degré de suspicion supplémentaire, la connotation symbolique étant présente et visible pour tous. Il était dès lors facile d'imaginer qu'une ou plusieurs personnes s'étaient unies sous le « nom » de _Nicolas Flamel_ comme un moyen de ralliement derrière une idée commune. Et là encore, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que cette idée était très certainement en lien avec _le plus grand bien_.

Cette conclusion semblait évidente une fois que l'on y arrivait et pourtant tout aurait dû guider Harry vers une solution différente. Après tout il _avait_ _sauvé_ la _pierre philosophale _des griffes de Voldemort en première année et Dumbledore lui avait confirmé d'une part qu'il s'agissait bien de la pierre et d'autre part que Voldemort était lui aussi à sa poursuite. Mais c'était sans compter sur le goût prononcé de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard pour les demi-vérités et les omissions symboliques. Comme tout sage qui se respectait, Albus Dumbledore était lui-aussi en _recherche_ en _façonnement_, et en _perfectionnement_. Et quel meilleur moyen de parvenir à de tels fins qu'en guidant avec des mots simples un jeune garçon encore incapable de comprendre la subtilité d'un travail intérieur durant toute une vie ? Et quel meilleur moyen pour manipuler un adversaire – Voldemort – qui prendrait la première occasion pour lire dans l'esprit de son plus jeune – mais aussi plus farouche – opposant les _secrets révélés_ par le directeur ?

Dès lors le _sauvetage _de la Pierre philosophale par Harry n'avait été qu'une comédie grandiose à l'intérieur d'une illusion conçue pour focaliser Voldemort sur un objet qui n'existait tout simplement pas. Car la Pierre Philosophale n'existait pas, pas plus que Nicolas Flamel en tant qu'individu pensant et vivant. Et si la magie pouvait très certainement métamorphoser la matière ou régénérer des cellules organiques elle ne pouvait en aucun cas et dans un seul constituant faire et l'un et l'autre. Quant à transformer tout métal en _or_ ou donner la _vie éternelle_... l'_or_ étant considéré comme le matériau le plus pur de la matière par les alchimistes et par glissement, le plus précieux pour le commun des mortels, il allait de soi que c'était un symbole de l'attachement symbolique de l'_Homme recherchant_ à la terre et donc à la vie matérielle où il était cantonné tandis que la _vie éternelle_ symbolisait elle la transcendance de l'âme et des idées dans une conception Platonicienne du monde et des choses intelligibles... une pierre comme symbole, tant comme point de départ que comme point d'arrivée et certainement comme rappel de la vanité et de l'absurdité de l'Homme à vouloir dépasser sa propre condition. Restait la question de savoir qui était Nicolas Flamel. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il existait ou avait existé et qu'il avait usé de son influence à certains moments cruciaux. Lui ou un homme prétendant être lui avait siégé au Magenmagot pendant plus de cent-soixante-dix ans, participant et même proposant des textes de lois. Lord Harry savait que là se trouvait le cœur de son problème, car si il savait que _Nicolas Flamel_ n'existait pas à proprement parler, ceux qui avaient assumés son identité étaient nécessairement liés les uns aux autres par quelque chose de plus important quelque chose de plus grand. Peut-être comme le _plus grand bien_.

D'après son observation, le _Mystère_ du _plus grand bien_ était partagé par un nombre extrêmement réduit de membres qui disposaient tous de quelques caractéristiques fondamentales : C'étaient tous des individus nés ou au moins éduqués dans la magie et bénéficiant d'une éducation soignée. D'après le profil d'Horace Slughorn et – indirectement – d'Albus Dumbledore, c'était des individus disposant d'une certaine expertise dans leurs champs d'action respectifs et donc bénéficiant à la fois d'un crédit académique et d'une reconnaissance publique pour leurs travaux. Leurs travaux académiques avaient tous une relation relativement rapprochée avec les domaines de la magie fondamentale – c'est à dire des enseignements magiques fondamentaux et à l'origine des champs d'expériences et des théories magiques ultérieures – tels que la métamorphose et les potions, et c'étaient des individus en position d'influencer ou de guider d'autres sur des voies choisies par eux. L'organisation de ces _Mystères_ était de tout évidence hiérarchisée avec une base et un sommet comparativement restreint mais ordonné selon un code de règles, de normes et de postulats sans doute ritualisé. L'origine et le mode de sélection étant exclusivement magique, il faisait sens que l'agenda de ce groupe soit dans la promotion de la magie. Les preuves éparses de l'implication de membres de ce _Mystère_ dans une série d'évènements dramatiques touchant les non-sorciers prouvait quant à eux la franche hostilité de ce groupe pour les non-sorciers. Quel était pourtant l'objectif final de ce groupe ? C'était bien là l'une des réponses que Lord Harry attendait d'Heinrich Gebhard.

L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'une société secrète dans la plus pure des traditions, ce qui n'étonnait pas outre mesure Harry. Lui-même avait, tout comme Fleur, été initié à nombre de groupes, sociétés et réunions privées et discrètes sinon secrètes. Mais au contraire qu'une organisation habituelle de ce genre qui cherchait à étendre sa portée par le nombre de membres et une certaine visibilité de ses actions philanthropiques, le _Mystère_ – ainsi que l'appelait Lord Harry – ne tentait rien de ce type et restait dans une ombre permanente pour quiconque ne savait pas quoi rechercher. Et pourtant ils avaient agi, n'importe qui pouvait le voir : Il était clair que l'action de ce groupe avait été déterminante dans le déroulement des deux guerres mondiales ainsi que dans la révélation de la magie. Les textes de loi proposés par _Nicolas Flamel_ au fil des ans constituaient la base législative ayant permise l'exacerbation des inégalités – réelles mais tacites – entre sorciers de souche et _nouveaux sorciers_ (le nouveau terme pour qualifier les nés-de-moldus). Oh ! Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'apparaissait clairement dans les textes votés mais ils reflétaient une pensée plus profonde et suffisamment vicieuse pour rester imperceptible à toute personne ne sachant pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

Avec ces éléments restait une inconnue : l'identité du _Chef_ de ces _Mystères_ ou, comme le supposait Lord Harry, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Là encore, une réponse directe étaient impossible à obtenir mais deux faits relevaient précisément l'attention : le combat d'Albus Dumbledore et la mort de Severus Rogue. Il était prouvé que le combat de Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était étalé sur plusieurs décennies, depuis sa propre rupture avec Gellert Grindelwald. Qu'un engagement aussi total – d'après les dires des quelques témoins encore en vie, des carnets du directeur de Poudlard et de ses propres actions tant légales que magiques – ait débuté immédiatement après cet événement laissait supposer deux choses : d'une part que la raison de ladite rupture était concomitante avec ces _Mystères,_ d'autre part que la connaissance de Dumbledore de ces mêmes _Mystères_ était suffisamment bonne pour lui permettre une action dirigée et focalisée contre elle : ce qui supposait un endoctrinement au moins partiel.

Ces syllogismes consécutifs étaient relativement aisés à formuler et encore davantage à énoncer une fois que l'on disposait de l'élément le plus probant concernant l'identité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à savoir le témoignage de Severus Rogue. La mort de Severus Rogue constituait en elle-même un paradoxe difficilement compréhensible pour toute personne ne le connaissant ni lui ni Albus Dumbledore mais était limpide pour Lord Harry. Que l'ancien professeur de potions ait prêté un serment inviolable sur ce qu'il croyait être l'identité du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû amplement suffire à déterminer Nicolas Flamel comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pourtant, quelques _détails_ ne collaient pas avec le récit de Severus Rogue. D'abord, il affirmait que la prise de conscience de Dumbledore sur la nature de son « maitre » était tardive, arrivant à la fin des années 1930. Or les archives conservées du Magenmagot montraient qu'Albus Dumbledore était entré dans les rangs de l'assemblée législative au début des années 1920, juste après l'obtention de son premier Ordre de Merlin Première Classe et avait immédiatement travaillé à contrecarrer les actions légales de _Nicolas Flamel_. Ensuite, le serment prêté par Rogue pour protéger l'identité de _Nicolas Flamel_ ne correspondait pas aux mesures de sécurité dont on aurait pu s'attendre de la part de l'homme qui avait conçu et développé la _stratégie des Liao Deng_. Rien n'empêchait en effet quiconque de torturer le maitre des potions pour qu'il divulgue cette information au prix de sa vie, ce que n'importe qui un tant soit peu obstiné ne se serait pas gêné de faire.

En substance, Severus Rogue par sa position d'espion au service de Voldemort était trop menacé pour pouvoir être considéré comme le confident du Lord Blanc des îles britanniques. Et pourtant l'un et l'autre l'avaient affirmé à plusieurs reprises, ce qui laissait que peu de possibilités. Soit l'information était vraie mais alors cela entrerait en complète contradiction avec toutes les résolutions, actions et décisions prises par Dumbledore à tous les niveaux et sur toutes ses stratégies – et Harry doutait de découvrir un jour le nombre exact d'entre elles – et alors le serment de Severus Rogue _pouvait_ protéger l'identité authentique du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit l'information était fausse et ce serment était un moyen de sécurité efficace pour Dumbledore afin de détourner l'attention des ennemis potentiels et la garantie d'une mort rapide pour Severus Rogue en cas d'interrogatoire et de tortures.

Cette théorie si elle était séduisante, ne permettait pas en apparence de résoudre l'énigme de l'identité du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant c'était là que le vrai génie de Severus Rogue, maître des potions à dix-neuf ans, maître-espion du monde magique britannique à vingt ans, bras-droit d'Albus Dumbledore et de Voldemort à trente-cinq ans, bourreau des îles britanniques et maître d'oeuvre de la politique de terreur pendant la Guerre Noire à trente-huit ans, se déployait. « _Oubliez un instant les...crimes que Voldemort m'a forcé de commettre pendant la guerre. Oubliez un instant le Severus Rogue main droite de Lord Voldemort et concentrez vous davantage sur les quelques actions ciblées qui j'ai pu lancer_. » avait-il dit dans sa cellule juste avant de mourir. C'était donc caché dans le flot de décisions et de mises à mort que l'ancien bourreau des Terres Noires avait laissé les empruntes de l'ennemi véritable ? A la connaissance des protecteurs-conjoints, les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas spécifiquement attaqués aux sociétés secrètes à l'exception de l'Ordre du Phénix et donc il y avait peu de chances que soudainement des membres tués du _Mystère du Plus Grand Bien_ apparaissent. C'était donc dans des décisions et des attaques isolées commanditées par Rogue que pouvait se trouver des éléments de réponse aussi Harry avait-il de son propre chef ordonné un immense travail de recherche dans les archives officielles et non-officielles tenues par l'administration de Voldemort pendant la Guerre Noire. Elles avaient toutes été transférées à Azkaban dès la fin du conflit et placées sous le sceau du secret d'Etat pour protéger le public et les secrets qui pouvaient y être cachés. Padma Patil, assistée de deux membres du Losange placés sous le même type de serment que _Mathias_ avaient la charge de trier les documents. Un chantier titanesque et qui demanderait des mois de travail, raison pour laquelle Harry tentait une seconde approche pour dénouer les fils qui l'entravaient dans sa quête du Seigneur des Ténèbres : _Le plan des trois amants_.

L'esprit de Lord Harry retourna vers sa prise du jour, Heinrich Gebhard. Harry savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre il était déjà mort et il se doutait que son prisonnier le savait lui aussi. C'était une mission suicide visant à brouiller les cartes et à mener les protecteurs-conjoints dans un faux sentiment de sécurité. Pourquoi Gebhard se sacrifiait-il ? Harry était curieux de le savoir et il le saurait bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 7 Octobre 2011, La « Une » du Temps Républicain<span>

_**EDITORIAL**_

_**La Réforme constitutionnelle définitive des Protecteurs-conjoints votée à une large majorité**_

_Par Antonin Manfrenacu du Temps Républicain_

_Après de longs et douloureux travaux au Sénat et à l'Assemblée Générale de la République, près de 73 000 amendements déposés, 45 navettes parlementaires, 243 rappels au règlement et suspensions de séances et 784 heures de débats au sein des hémicycles, les textes de la séparation des droits et des pouvoirs de la République, la déclaration universelle et républicaine des principes démocratiques, et la déclaration des Archontes, ont été adoptés à une très large majorité par les parlementaires réunis en Congrès ce Jeudi 6 Octobre 2011. Ces textes, communément appelés la Refonte Constitutionnelle, ont été immédiatement adoptés par les Protecteurs-conjoints et ratifiés par eux lors d'une cérémonie solennelle dans l'Hémicycle. Devant une masse importante de cameras de télévision ils ont signé ainsi la fin – précoce – des pleins pouvoirs qui leur avaient été accordés et l'accomplissement de la promesse qu'ils avaient faite de ne pas monopoliser le pouvoir plus longtemps que nécessaire ni d'entraver le processus démocratique. Décryptage : _

_**I. Une Refonte Constitutionnelle**_

_Le projet de réforme constitutionnel qualifié de « révolution » et de « revalorisation profonde de la voie démocratique » par Sabine Azerkian du Parti de la Rose Blanche (PRB) et Anita Ferrocampo du Parti de l'Olivier (PO), à été adopté en seconde lecture au Sénat aujourd'hui, franchissant largement le seuil des trois-cinquièmes nécessaire pour une application immédiate de l'ensemble du projet de réforme. Sorti pratiquement inaperçu des tubes bureaucratiques de la Pyramide début décembre en conclusion de la crise et de la tentative de coup d'Etat qui a touchée la République, le texte constitutionnel de séparation des droits et des pouvoirs de la République, et surtout son annexe la déclaration des Archontes sur la répartition des droits dans l'appareil Etatique, marque sans aucun doute le début d'une nouvelle ère dans le développement de la République, de ses institutions et de son futur. _

_Mais de quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Derrière les noms savants et quelque peu barbares de ces articles de loi disponibles en intégralité dans le dossier spécial joint à cette édition, se cache une promesse énoncée à de nombreuses reprises par les Protecteurs-conjoints et notamment par Dame Fleur Delacour lors de son allocution du 31 Décembre dernier : la promesse d'une démocratisation rapide de la République et de ses institutions dans une démarche de normalisation de la vie publique. Le corpus des textes, appelé à devenir la colonne vertébrale morale de la République sur le long terme est ainsi l'expression la plus pure de cette volonté et du travail conjoint de la Pyramide et des parlementaires mais entrons dans le détail de ces textes._

_**II. La déclaration des Archontes, conclusion de la Guerre Noire**_

_Bien que tous se veulent inaliénables, insécables et universels il existe, sinon une hiérarchie au moins un ordre d'appréciation de l'ensemble du corpus des textes adoptés. Et le premier d'entre eux est aussi celui dont le titre est le moins impressionnant : La déclaration des Archontes. Dédié à feu Théodori Vicenzo, mort héroïquement dans l'hémicycle du Sénat pendant la tentative de coup d'Etat des généraux félons (Voir article pages 6 et 7), ce texte divisé en trois parties établi que **(1)**, les populations sorcières et non-sorcières sont les membres égaux de droits et de devoirs au sein de la République, **(2)** que la magie est un don dont l'ensemble de la République doit pouvoir jouir, soit de sa manipulation soit de ses accomplissements et **(3)**, que l'utilisation ou l'absence d'utilisation de la Magie ne saurait être un critère de choix dans les politiques menées au sein de la République par les acteurs publics comme privés et que la République se considère comme la garante et l'arbitre des deux communautés réunies en son sein._

_Ce texte tourné vers la Magie et ses utilisateurs est sans aucun doute un moyen pour la Pyramide et pour les législateurs de mettre la Guerre Noire et ses crimes derrière elle, pour se concentrer sur la reconstruction et l'apaisement des citoyens. L'intérêt porté au droit sous toutes ses formes n'est pas sans rappeler l'action de la Commission de Réconciliation dirigée depuis Novembre dernier par Madame Hermione Weasley, repris de justice notoire, Herman Shultz, Juge du Tribunal Civil pour les Crimes la Guerre Noire (TCCGN) et le Colonel Albert Pendric, Juge du Tribunal Militaire pour la Guerre contre la Horde (TMGH). En effet, on voit là une nouvelle bouture concentrée et officialisée des travaux effectués par la Commission dont l'un des fondements était dans la stricte égalité entre les citoyens sorciers et les citoyens non-sorciers. C'est donc une nouvelle pierre blanche posée officiellement par la République pour combler le gouffre qui sépare encore souvent les sorciers des autres membres de la société. Un gouffre que les protecteurs-conjoints et le Congrès doivent combler pour espérer voir prospérer la République sous les hospices du nouvel ordre de la Pax Républica. _

_**III. La ****déclaration universelle et républicaine des principes démocratique****, une affirmation forte et virulente des libertés publiques et de la nature démocratique de la République**_

_La déclaration universelle et républicaine des principes démocratiques, était une promesse des Protecteurs-conjoints lors de leur prise des pleins pouvoirs le 22 Mai 2010 celle du rétablissement des libertés individuelles et publiques pour les citoyens et les représentants de la République : Elle est devenue réalité lors du vote final et de sa ratification hier en fin d'après-midi. Présenté comme un manifeste fixant les droits fondamentaux et ses protections par l'Etat, ce texte constitue la pierre angulaire de la Refonte Constitutionnelle et la base sur laquelle tout le travail législatif déjà accompli et en cours d'accomplissement se fixera. En effet, ce texte détermine entre autres choses (Voir l'analyse détaillée page 5) l'**obligation de représentation** des citoyens pour la constitution de lois et de règles (hors décrets d'exceptions et décrets d'applications utilisables par l'exécutif lors des pleins-pouvoirs et de l'utilisation des pouvoirs d'exception), la reconnaissance officielle de tous les syndicats pacifiques et oeuvrant dans le cadre des règles fixées par la République. Est également réaffirmé – à la surprise des observateurs les plus pessimistes – le droit à la défense lors de toute procédure judiciaire, mettant de facto fin aux tribunaux d'exception et aux règles de détention sans motif jusqu'alors tolérée par les autorités de la République et légale dans le cas de suspicion de « trouble à l'ordre de la République ». Concrètement et entré immédiatement en application, cela signifie la fin des tribunaux militaires dans les zones civiles et en temps de paix au sein des régions de la République. _

_Une décision lourde de conséquences dans un Etat largement organisé, géré et protégé par une armée omniprésente. Et nul doute que sans l'autorité personnelle de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur il aurait été bien plus compliqué de le mettre en vigueur. C'est un signe clair adressé aux militaires disant en substance que leur rôle prépondérant pendant la période des troubles et toujours essentiel dans le processus de reconstruction allait être, sinon restreint, au moins redirigé vers d'autres formes. C'est également une preuve de confiance en les forces de l'ordre civiles que sont les Forces de Police Régionales, l'Office Fédéral de Police de la République et la Satis, respectivement sous les ordres des Gouverneurs Régionaux, du Ministerium et de la Pyramide. Enfin, c'est le signe d'une démilitarisation de la société civile et de la réduction du rôle des forces armées dans la défense quotidienne des grandes métropoles un processus déjà amorcé mais désormais accéléré par les textes de loi. _

_**IV. La TCSDPR, confirmation des inflexions de la République.** _

_Le texte constitutionnel de séparation des droits et des pouvoirs de la République, dont l'acronyme TCSDPR sera certainement bientôt plus connu que le titre original signe enfin l'évolution et la cristallisation de institutions de la République dans le domaine public. Après l'expérience calamiteuse du Ministerium dans sa première forme et la tentative de Coup d'Etat d'Henrik Van Der Oven, la révision des institutions voulue par les protecteurs-conjoints lors du Graphè para nomon à la mi-novembre 2010 est ici entérinée par le congrès et confirmée dans sa forme et ses prérogatives. _

_Selon ce texte validé à l'unanimité dès sa première lecture au Sénat, l'ensemble des pouvoirs seront séparés les uns des autres selon un ordre précisément déterminé et ne pouvant plus désormais faire l'objet d'une quelconque modification ultérieure. : Le Sénat de la République élu directement par la population composera avec l'Assemblée Générale de la République **le pilier législatif **de la République. Le Sénat sera élu par tiers tous les deux ans par les citoyens de la République l'Assemblée Générale sera élue par les représentants des Chambres Sectorielles elles-mêmes élues lors des élections des Gouvernements des Régions tous les cinq ans. _

_**Le pilier exécutif** sera subdivisé en trois entités distinctes : Le **Ministerium** élu dans la majorité déterminée au Sénat s'occupera des affaires courantes de la République. Il aura la charge de la gestion de du gouvernement fédéral de la République. Par souci de clarté et de démocratie de même que pour respecter les réalités démographiques, culturelles et géographiques il existera un Ministerium par Zone de la République, soit quatre Ministerium respectivement pour la Zone Europe, la Zone Afrique, la Zone Asie et la Zone Océanie. Chaque Ministerium devra rendre des comptes devant la seconde entité de l'exécutif et le garant de l'unité fédérale : **la Pyramide**. En lieu et place des protecteurs-conjoints, un conseil de sept membres, les **Conseillers de la Républiques** seront élus directement par la population à la majorité qualifiée tous les dix ans non renouvelables. Ils auront la charge de veiller à l'unité fédérale de la République et devront chaperonner les différents Ministerium pour donner une cohérence aux politiques menées dans les différentes Régions, les différents Secteurs et les différentes Zones de la République. Par ailleurs ils auront le droit – après consultation de la Satis – de dissoudre le Sénat et de procéder à de nouvelles élections. Enfin, les **Archontes de la République**, au nombre de vingt-sept et nommés par tiers par les **Conseillers de la République** (CR), par tiers par le Sénat et par tiers par l'Assemblée Générale tous les sept ans auront à charge de nommer conjointement avec la Pyramide les **Gouverneurs Régionaux** en charge de l'administration Régionale auprès des Gouvernements Régionaux. _

_**Le pilier judiciaire** enfin sera sous la double protection des Conseillers de la République et du Gouvernement Fantôme. Régit par une autorité indépendante, le **Conseil Judiciaire de la République**, il restera cependant organisé par le ministère de la Justice de la République, l'un des organes constitutifs du Ministerium. A noter que le CJR aura pour charge de vérifier la légalité du travail législatif et son adéquation avec les textes du corpus constitutionnel et qu'il devra ratifier la nomination des **Procureurs Fédéraux de la République** dans les Régions ainsi que le **Défenseur des Droits Premiers**, le garant de l'indépendance et du respect des droits des citoyens dans chaque Secteur. _

_**V. Le Droit de pétition, l'ambiguïté de cette constitution**_

_De l'ensemble des textes, une disposition retient toute l'attention et à été au centre de la plus grande partie des débats au Sénat : le **Droit de Pétition**. Cette nouvelle règle établie que n'importe quelle pétition signée par plus d'un million de citoyens réclamera une réponse directe d'un Conseiller de la République dans un délai de soixante jours et publiée dans le journal officiel et les publications autorisées. Pour toute pétition recueillant plus de cinq millions de signatures sur un sujet déterminé sous forme de question, un vote devra être organisé dans les trente jours dans la ou les Chambres Sectorielles résultant en un décret applicable dans les six mois. Les Gouverneurs ou les Procureurs Fédéraux auront alors un mois pour se pourvoir et dénoncer la pétition, suspendant la décision finale à un vote du Congrès réuni deux fois par ans en mars et en août. La décision rendue par ce vote et la loi résultante ne pourra être contestée que par le CJM en cas anti-constitutionnalité. Enfin, toute pétition recevant plus de trente million de signatures donnera suite à une mise à l'ordre du jour dans l'ensemble des Chambres Sectorielles ou, sur décision du collège des Gouverneurs Régionaux à un examen dans les deux semaines par le Sénat et l'Assemblée Générale. _

_Si cette législation retient tout particulièrement l'attention c'est pour le risque de déstabilisation qu'elle peut entrainer. De fait, en dépit des règles édictées déterminant que les Pétitions ne pouvaient en aucune mesure remettre en cause les fondements de la République, son organisation, ses institutions ou ses lois déjà votées, le risque de polarisation de la population lors de débats semble bien réelle. Dès lors, Lord Harry à précisé lors de la ratification de la Réforme Constitutionnelle, que ce droit de pétition pourrait être suspendu sans préavis par le Gouvernement Fantôme et la Satis si ils considèrent la pétition comme une menace à la sécurité de la République. Un garde-fou qui semble bien précaire malgré la confiance que lui portent les protecteurs-conjoints. _

_**VI. Les pleins pouvoirs, vers une fin d'un règne déterminant**_

_Dès la ratification du corpus de la Réforme Constitutionnelle, Dame Fleur à annoncée dans un discours étonnant par sa rapidité – et disponible en intégralité dans le supplément de cette édition – la fin des pleins-pouvoirs pour les elle-même et son conjoint Lord Harry. Si cette annonce n'était pas imprévisible une fois la réforme adoptée, l'annonce de nouvelles élections des Conseillers de la République en remplacement des Protecteurs-conjoints le 1 Janvier prochain, date de l'entrée en application de la nouvelle organisation et fête de la fin de la Guerre Noire, à elle surpris plus d'un observateur. Un expert proche des arcanes de la Pyramide qui souhaite rester anonyme nous confie « Dame Fleur et Lord Harry ont peur de la concentration du pouvoir entre leurs mains. La tentative de coup d'état de novembre dernier les a beaucoup déstabilisés. Ils ont peur qu'un jour une autre tentative réussisse et qu'alors personne ne puisse arrêter des tyrans, au risque de détruire la République. » _

_Interrogé sur le rôle futur des Protecteurs-conjoints notre source avoue son incompréhension. « Les conditions sont optimales pour offrir à la République une organisation pluraliste et démocratique dans un laps de temps beaucoup plus court que ce que les politologues auraient pu prédire. Mais les symboles que sont Dame Fleur et Lord Harry posent véritablement question dans l'hypothèse d'une démocratisation de la République. Je crois que la seule solution à court terme ne peut venir que des sénateurs car ce sont eux qui devront confirmer la fin des pleins-pouvoirs mais ils savent que la fonction de Protecteur-conjoint mourra avec cette décision et je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de parlementaires soient prêts à y faire face... pas plus que je ne crois que l'armée acceptera de suivre un autre général que Lord Harry. Cela risque de poser beaucoup de questions sur la succession à la tête de la République. »_

_Evoquant les murmures de plus en plus persistants d'une monarchie, notre source de développer son propos : « Oui, le mot monarchie est sur beaucoup de lèvres en ce moment. Mais monarchie rime avec tyrannie et c'est précisément cela que les Protecteurs-conjoints veulent éviter. Qui aurait la légitimité de proclamer une monarchie ? Les sénateurs ? Le peuple pourrait très facilement les traiter de corrompus et de traîtres, réduisant leur autorité morale et leur action. Les Protecteurs eux-mêmes ? C'est une caractéristique des tyrans de s'accorder des privilèges et des titres grandioses. Non, si il doit y avoir une action elle ne viendra pas des institutions. (...) de toute façon les Protecteurs-conjoints ont interdit aux sénateurs de tenter quoi que ce soit de ce type. »_

_Finissant l'entretien sur les intentions de nos dirigeants, notre source hésite : « Quant aux intentions des Protecteurs-conjoints... je crois qu'ils veulent s'effacer progressivement et, peut-être, passer à autre chose. La véritable réponse, ils sont les seuls à l'avoir. ». _

_Article et propos recueillis par Antonin Manfrenacu du Temps Républicain_

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 21 Octobre 2011, 12H35, Jardin <em>éden<em>, Palais de _Castello Nuovo_, Capri

Dame Fleur et Lord Harry assistaient depuis un kiosque près d'un bosquet à la dernière main de la mise en place du plateau sur lequel se déroulerait l'interview en direct qui avait été programmée moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Non loin d'eux en contrebas, Charles Black et sa mère Hilda lisaient une histoire allongés dans l'herbe et complètement inconscients des va et viens des techniciens pressés par le temps, car protégés du bruit par des sorts de silence bien placés.

La décision d'accorder une interview en direct aux plus grands médias de la République avait été prise particulièrement vite et à ce qui semblait, dans la plus complète précipitation. Ces derniers mois les protecteurs-conjoints s'étaient faits extrêmement rares, n'accordant aucune entrevue, ne délivrant aucune information et ne faisant rien d'autre que de travailler aux projets qu'ils soumettaient par la suite au Sénat et à l'Assemblée Générale de la République, au premier titre desquels figurait la _Réforme Constitutionnelle_. A la place, ils avaient délégués l'ensemble de leurs apparitions publiques à leurs ministres et à Sarah Ben Hayoune la première ministre, devenue au fil du temps une habituée des chaines de télévision et une figure reconnue pour son efficacité et la transparence de ses propos. C'était un comportement d'autant plus étrange qu'il transigeait avec l'habituelle libéralité avec laquelle ils s'adressaient aux citoyens en général et aux journalistes en particulier et qui laissait spéculer un changement radical dans leur façon de gouverner.

Dès lors, l'annonce de la Réforme avait été perçue par les différents observateurs comme la confirmation de ce changement profond qu'ils essayaient d'instaurer, mais cela n'avait pas expliqué l'absence de communication qui avait précédée puis suivie l'annonce. Au contraire, le vide laissé par leur silence dans les médias avait fait planer le sentiment d'un acte encore inabouti et qui attendait une touche finale. Le premier cercle des protecteurs-conjoints à savoir le Cheik Salim, le Cardinal Tibérias et surtout le Gouverneur Jones avaient instamment demandés aux Sénateurs de ne pas pousser le zèle jusqu'à exiger la présence de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur pour leur offrir plus d'honneurs qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. Ces manœuvres n'étaient d'ailleurs pas passées inaperçues puisque rapidement les parlementaires puis les médias s'étaient faits les échos de cette requête, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer le doute et le mystère quant aux intentions des chefs de la République.

La politique du mutisme suivie par les protecteurs-conjoints aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si les commentaires diffusés sur les principaux canaux de presse ne s'étaient fait plus alarmistes les uns que les autres, au point de susciter le doute dans les franges les plus fanatisées de la population. Dix jours après que la réforme constitutionnelle ait été votée, et toujours sans un signe de la _Pyramide_, le S.R.P. ou _Service Républicain de Presse_, l'une des trois agences de presse officielles les plus importantes de la République avait publié un communiqué annonçant la démission prochaine des protecteurs. Cette dépêche – plus tard exposée pour être infondée et un simple stratagème en vue d'obtenir l'exclusivité d'une réaction de la _Pyramide_ – n'en avait pas moins excitée les commentateurs et autres _experts_ de tout poil qui, partant dans des considérations de politique-fiction, en étaient venus à prédire le chaos et l'anarchie si d'aventure l'un ou l'autre des protecteurs venait à disparaître. Le ton employé, la récurrence et la vivacité de la rumeur avaient été tels que bientôt, toujours en l'absence d'une réaction officielle directe de la _Pyramide _ou de ses portes-paroles, des annonces extraordinaires avaient été lancées par certains des sénateurs les plus zélés mais surtout, et c'était là un fait bien plus grave, par l'armée.

Mercredi 19 octobre, la République s'était réveillée dans la plus grande confusion. Le Sénat et l'Assemblée Générale réunis spontanément en Congrès extraordinaire avait pendant la nuit proposé et voté à l'unanimité moins une voix la résolution numéro 377 déclarant les Protecteurs-conjoints « _les sujets de corps et de biens de l'Etat _». Dans la matinée, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle – qui institutionnalisait le rôle nominal des Protecteurs au sein de la République et sans limitation de temps ou de mandat – le _Syndicat des Travailleurs Magiques_ (STM) et la _Confédération Magique et Citoyenne_ (CMC) avaient applaudit la décision rendue par un communiqué bref et lapidaire : « _L'ensemble de la population magique par la voix de ses représentants se sent rassurée et apaisée par la décision sage et raisonnée des élus de la République. Nous savons quel impact une action irréfléchie peut avoir comme conséquences et nous ne souhaitons pas revenir à l'archaïsme d'une société cachée de la face du monde. Nous soutenons donc toutes les actions pouvant favoriser la stabilité et la pérennité de nos institutions et de notre mode de gouvernement. _» La pression exercée était claire et sans appel. Sans Lord Harry et Dame Fleur pour présider la République, la population magique ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer à vivre sur un pied d'égalité avec le reste de ses concitoyens. Un geste calculé alliant menace de frictions – voire de conflits – intercommunautaires et souhait se préserver l'équilibre par le statut quo. Mais l'acte le plus dangereux était encore à venir. En début d'après-midi, les commandements militaires en Europe, en Asie, en Océanie et en Afrique avaient publiés un communiqué commun nommant Dame Fleur et Lord Harry « _Chefs suprêmes des Armées et des Légions Fédérées _». Cette dernière annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et avait été très clairement reçue pour ce qu'elle était : une menace à peine voilée. Par cette désignation d' « _Armées fédérées _» sans la moindre mention de la _République_ comme dénominateur commun, les états-majors réussissaient à sous-entendre clairement une indépendance de fait des forces militaires de l'autorité civile exercée par le Ministerium et le Sénat ainsi que leur réunion par la seule entremise des protecteurs-conjoints. Ce faisant, ils exprimaient de façon limpide que si Lord Harry et Dame Fleur se retiraient du pouvoir, ils se considèreraient comme déliés de leurs serments de loyauté envers la République. Cet état de fait laissait subtilement présager la menace du retour des seigneurs de guerre et la fragmentation de la République en zones d'influences des différentes Légions un démembrement et un risque d'anarchie inacceptable pour la population comme pour les acteurs publics de tout niveau.

Ce dernier élément av ait poussé les cadres de la _Pyramide_ à sortir de leur silence. Les membres du second cercle mené par Déborah Douglas et composé des officiels subalternes, des directeurs des principaux comités de la Pyramide et d'autres jalons intermédiaires s'étaient succédés sur les différentes chaines d'information pour désamorcer la crise. Les réponses avaient été vagues, les nouvelles des protecteurs tombant souvent dans le lieu commun et la paraphrase de la ligne officielle depuis plusieurs mois mais surtout, les principaux éléments du premier cercle – depuis Hestia Jones dans son fief de Londres ou le Cardinal Tibérias à Istanbul – restaient injoignables. Quelques heures après la déclaration des commandements militaires, les raisons du silence du Cardinal Tibérias se clarifièrent. Il avait été engagé dans un bras de fer avec les principaux représentants des trois religions réunies dans le Concile Interconfessionnel pour que les travaux se poursuivent : ce que certains refusaient de faire, croyant véridique l'annonce de la démission des Protecteurs-conjoints. Dans le doute sur la suite des évènements et afin de maintenir le calme il avait imposé une rupture totale des communications avec l'extérieur tout en cherchant à négocier la poursuite du Concile et, après plusieurs heures de débat stérile il avait été chassé du synode quand il avait refusé de mettre au voix une motion pour faire des Protecteurs-conjoints les Protecteurs de-facto de la poursuite des travaux : un rôle d'autant plus symbolique qu'il transigeait avec la séparation voulue par la Pyramide entre l'espace laïque de la République et le sacré de la religion. Une fois Tibérias exclu, la motion fût passée et la Pyramide mise en demeure de réagir.

L'évolution rapide de la situation propagea un vent de panique à travers les principales villes de la République en Europe et en Afrique. Les menaces de sécession de l'Armée, du Monde Magique et du pouvoir religieux entraina la population dans une spirale de crainte qui se concrétisa par une frénésie d'achat dans les principaux magasins d'alimentation, par des manifestations silencieuses orchestrées par le P.R.B. et le P.O. devant les centres du pouvoir Républicain et une _Marche des Sénateurs _entourés des citoyens devant les grilles de la Pyramide pour exiger des réponses de la part des Protecteurs-conjoints. Dans cette anticipation, il fallut attendre près de trente autres heures et la publication des dernières dépêches pour que l'annonce tant attendue ne tombe : les protecteurs-conjoints allaient prendre la parole à la télévision le lendemain.

Cette interview était donc un rendez-vous important pour le décryptage de la politique des Protecteurs et un moyen d'exprimer clairement leurs intentions pour le futur, aussi les choses avaient été faites en grand. Personne n'avait su que le couple dirigeant avait quitté Lyon au début de la crise et jusqu'à ce qu'ils convoquent les journalistes à Capri. Seuls quatre journalistes seraient présents, représentants les plus grands groupes de médias écris, visuels, audiovisuels, radiophoniques et magiques de la République et des gouvernements associés. Déborah Douglas, la secrétaire générale de la Pyramide avait définie le protocole à suivre et l'ordre de passage pour les questions. L'ensemble de la rencontre, de plus d'une heure et demi serait dirigée par Mandy Brocklehurst qui déterminerait les thèmes abordés les uns après les autres et donnerait la parole aux intervenants. Il n'y aurait pas de questions de complaisance mais pas de questions inquisitrices non plus. Ce serait une intervention médiatique dans la plus pure des formes, où les journalistes se feraient les échos de la population et certainement pas les voyeurs qu'ils pouvaient parfois être. Du moins c'était ce que la Pyramide espérait.

Moins de dix minutes avant le début du direct, Mandy vint à la rencontre des Protecteurs, habillés contrairement à l'habitude de vêtements civils et entre les mains des maquilleurs installés sous une petite tente près du plateau. Elle vérifia avec eux les thèmes, le décorum à adopter et les questions préparées à l'avance avec les conseillers de la Pyramide puis s'éclipsa. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry et Fleur la suivirent et allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils disposés à leur intention. Cela avait été le principal point d'achoppement entre les équipes de télévision, celle de la Pyramide et l'amiral Padova, devenu le représentant permanent des Etats-majors auprès des Protecteurs-conjoints. Là où les protecteurs avaient voulu quelque chose de simple et de dépouillé, l'amiral avait exigé des _monstres hideux de dorures et de fioritures_ tels que les avaient appelés Fleur. Une demande d'apparence anodine mais qui avait toute son importance dans la stratégie de communication et dans les inévitables interprétations ultérieures. Finalement, une solution intermédiaire avait été trouvée pour ménager la sensibilité de tous les acteurs principaux du drame qui était en train de se jouer. Deux fauteuils de pierre blanche garnis de coussins pourpres avaient été façonnés par magie puis placés directement sur l'herbe après de long atermoiement et des négociations protocolaires à n'en plus finir.

Bientôt les caméramans se mirent en position et attendirent le signal. Ce fut Mandy Brocklehurst, en sa qualité de présentatrice vedette et directrice de l'information et des programmes de _Canal Républicain I_, et de membre du Directoire de l'Information Publique de la République qui prit la première la parole, dans son tailleur impeccable et son chignon brun strictement maintenu.

« -Ma Dame Delacour, Monseigneur Potter, bonjour – bonjour – merci de nous recevoir ici chez vous à Capri pour cet entretien exclusif, le premier depuis près de huit mois. Depuis plusieurs semaines les rumeurs les plus folles circulent sur votre compte, sur vos projets, sur les décisions que vous seriez préparés à prendre, nous allons bien évidemment l'évoquer et vous demander votre sentiment sur le sujet. Ce midi nous allons aussi parler ensemble des échéances de la République, de votre bilan du programme de reconstruction, des politiques sociales proposées par votre gouvernement, des choix faits par vos conseillers sur la doctrine économique et évidemment de la dernière actualité institutionnelle dont vous êtes les fondateurs et les principaux acteurs. En fin d'émission nous aborderons enfin une facette peut-être un peu plus personnelle et vos réactions face aux nouveaux défis qui font face à la République. Avec moi pour vous interroger sur ces sujets nos confrères du _Temps Républicain_ et de _Magic today_, Antonin Manfrenacu et Edward Garfter mais avant de leur donner la parole et d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, une première question peut-être pour vous ma Dame :pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps depuis votre dernière intervention publique ?

-Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles Harry et moi avons décidés de ne pas nous adresser aux médias ces derniers mois. Certaines d'entre elles sont personnelles aussi je ne m'étendrais pas dessus mais disons simplement que nous pensions qu'il valait mieux laisser la direction de la République à des élus plutôt que de monopoliser les ondes. Nous pensions – et nous continuons à penser d'ailleurs – que la République ne survivra pas si elle est la seule émanation de quelques individus comme Harry ou comme moi. Lorsque nous avons décidés de suspendre notre présence dans les médias, c'était une façon de laisser la place aux véritables élus et de permettre la réunion entre les parlementaires, les membres du gouvernement et les citoyens. En faisant cela, nous pensions entériner une de nos promesses principales, à savoir favoriser le retour des libertés publiques et de la démocratie dans la République et dans le cœur de ses habitants.

-Lord Harry ? Le S.R.P. a publié une dépêche annonçant votre intention de démissionner. Il y avait-il du vrai dans leur nouvelle ?

-Avant de répondre laissez-moi souligner un point qui me semble crucial dans ce que Fleur vient de dire. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que les médias d'informations ont été un outil important de notre politique et particulièrement lors des dernières crises. Fleur l'a dit elle même : nous avons été très présents sur les canaux officiels, parce que nous avons agi, parce que nous avons pris des décisions importantes et parce que nous pensions que le peuple avait le droit de savoir ce que faisaient et ce que décidaient ses chefs d'Etat. Ceci étant dit, je considère à titre personnel que le S.R.P. à commis une faute grave et inexcusable. Prêcher le faux pour obtenir le vrai, diffuser la calomnie et le mensonge, oser créer de rien une rumeur capable de déstabiliser la République pour faire de l'audimat, c'est un procédé odieux et que je condamne. Je le dis sans la moindre hésitation et au risque de vous froisser les plumes : je ne tolérerai pas que les médias deviennent un quatrième pouvoir. Les libertés seront respectés, le droit d'information sera maintenu et protégé, mais les médias quelque soient leurs formes, devront se cantonner à leurs prérogatives. Je refuse d'entendre de quelque commentateur que ce soit, la moindre information qui ne soit pas corroborée par des faits. Si spéculations il doit il y avoir, ce sera pour informer et pas influencer la population. Ce n'est pas le rôle des journalistes de créer l'information, ce n'est pas leur rôle de diriger l'information et encore moins de laisser les commentateurs s'en servir à leurs propres fins. Ils peuvent la commenter pour la rendre plus accessible mais ils ne peuvent en aucun cas avoir un parti pris. Laissons ce rôle aux responsables élus et aux citoyens. En ce qui concerne mes décisions personnelles, j'ai donné ma parole et j'ai engagé mon honneur auprès de la population de la République. Je leur ait dit que j'organiserai des élections libres, démocratiques et transparentes. Je ne peux pas le faire si je démissionne, donc non je ne compte pas quitter mon poste pas plus que je ne compte abandonner la République et les citoyens. Notre retrait de la vie publique et notre retrait de la vie médiatique était un moyen de moins monopoliser les ondes et de permettre à d'autres de s'exprimer. Je regrette simplement que cela n'ait pas été compris ni que les journalistes n'aient été assez subtils pour le lire entre les lignes des différentes déclarations que j'ai fait parvenir à la presse. »

Un léger silence plana sur le plateau pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour les journalistes d'accuser le coup du sermon qui venait juste de leur être délivré en public. L'envoyé spécial de _Magic today_, en profita pour poser sa question.

« -Edward Garfter pour _Magic today_ : Le premier thème à aborder aujourd'hui concerne les efforts de reconstruction de nos villes et de nos campagnes. Dame Delacour, vous avez été de longue date très impliquée dans ce processus et nous avons pu constater le réel travail qui à été fourni sous vos ordres. Ma question est simple : L'inquiétude règne quant à l'état de certains territoires qui sont restés en friche, notamment dans les Balkans, est-ce parce que ce n'est pas un dossier prioritaire ?

-Non, le sujet n'est pas qu'il s'agisse ou non d'un dossier prioritaire. Il n'y a pas de priorités entre les territoires de la République avec certains qui seraient mis en valeur en premier et d'autres qui resteraient volontairement à l'abandon. L'objectif est que l'ensemble de la République puisse se développer et prospérer. J'ai donné des consignes claires au Ministerium : favoriser la restructuration, la réaffectation des outils de développement essentiels, développer une politique de grands travaux et de réhabilitation des espaces urbains, périurbains et ruraux. C'est une politique générale avec des objectifs précis. Maintenant pour la méthode, il faut savoir sur quoi on se base. Il ne sert strictement à rien de reconstruire des villes si c'est pour y installer des populations qui y meurent de faim, tout comme il ne sert à rien de lancer des projets tout azimuts pour la simple et bonne raison que le niveau de développement et le tissus agricole, industriel et urbain est différant d'une région à l'autre. Donc qu'avons nous choisi de faire ? De nous concentrer sur le minimum vital et de l'assurer pour tous. C'est pour cela que le Ministerium – et principalement Hestia Jones – se sont attelés à développer et à systématiser les productions agricoles. Mais faire cela signifie que l'on se concentre sur quelques régions par rapport à d'autres. Nos experts chargés du ravitaillement auprès de chaque gouverneur régional ont élaborés des estimations des besoins en blé, en farine, en poisson, en viande et en sel pour chaque région. A partir de là, nous avons refaçonnés une agriculture efficace et hyper-productive dans certaines zones en attendant de revitaliser les autres.

En ce qui concerne les Balkans, non ce n'est pas une zone en friche ou de seconde zone mais il faut comprendre la situation sur place. Les terres ont été rendues stériles lors des épurations ethniques et de nombreux champs de mines continuent d'y exister. Il faut du temps pour déminer des régions entières et le concours de l'armée. Dessaler des plaines et des vallées demande également une main d'oeuvre importante entrainée à ce genre de choses et appuyée par des méthodes magiques, ce que les populations locales ne peuvent pas faire par elles-mêmes. C'est une tâche qui si elle est nécessaire et en cours, reste subordonné aux intérêts supérieurs de la République dont celui de pourvoir à l'approvisionnement en nourriture de ses habitants. Donc aujourd'hui, oui, la production agricole nécessaire pour nourrir les Balkans n'est pas produite dans les Balkans. Est-ce que cela va changer ? A terme oui, mais l'effort agricole doit être avant tout posé sur les zones dont nous savons qu'elles sont d'ors et déjà productives et capables de répondre rapidement aux besoins. Et ce qui est valable pour les Balkans l'est aussi dans d'autres zones. Mais je voudrais vraiment insister sur deux points pour illustrer mon propos. Depuis 2007, nous avons multipliés par quatre cent dix-sept la production agricole et nous avons dépassés le milliard de tonnes de boisseaux de blés en surplus récoltés l'année dernière en Europe. J'ajoute que la doctrine Volmikov à portée ses fruits et n'est même plus nécessaire dans la plus grande part des régions d'Europe. Ce sont des réalisations qui prouvent que notre plan fonctionne. Les régions encore à la marge de ce développement ne doivent pas se sentir laissées de côté et nous n'oublions pas leurs efforts. Mais la production crée la production et les effets sont déjà visibles. Il faut seulement lui laisser le temps de faire ses preuves.

Reste la question de la réfection de nos villes. Je comprends parfaitement l'envie qu'ont certaines personnes de reconstruire leurs anciennes cités et je suis sure que Belgrade était une ville magnifique avant la Guerre Noire mais nous devons être pragmatiques. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la Guerre Noire est appelée « _Mare haos _» ou « _ Le Grand Chaos _» dans les Balkans et les Carpates. La population de ces régions à été virtuellement divisée par cinq, principalement à cause de conflits ethniques et religieux, et je ne parle même pas du génocide sur les sorciers. Il n'y a aucun sens à vouloir reconstruire un tissus urbain dense si la population n'est pas assez grande pour le justifier. J'ai ordonnée qu'on rase certaines des anciennes villes en ruine pour reconstruire un pôle urbain unique sur le site de Sofia. C'est le seul moyen qui permette de protéger la population des hordes de pillards et de mercenaires qui circulent encore dans les campagne tout en reconstruisant rapidement un environnement urbanisé, stable, moderne, sain et cosmopolite. Ce n'est pas par plaisir ou par soif de destruction. Cela nous permets aussi de récupérer ce qui peut l'être – comme des matières premières ou des outils – et de le réaffecter sur les travaux prioritaires. Si après cela, d'aucuns veulent tout de même reconstruire leurs anciennes villes, ils le feront, mais une fois que les priorités auront été atteintes.

-Antonin Manfrenacu du _Temps Républicain__._ Monseigneur, les commentateurs ont remarqués que dans vos discours vous faisiez souvent référence à la reconstruction en Europe et en Afrique mais presque jamais en Asie et en Océanie. La dernière conférence de presse de l'Etat-major général des Légions du 19 Aout dernier indique que toute la Chine et l'Inde sont sous mandat militaire et sous le régime du couvre feu. Les informations sur la situation en Océanie sont encore plus fragmentaires. Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Il y a t'il deux poids deux mesures ?

-Il n'y a pas deux poids deux mesures monsieur Manfrenacu, mais il y a des problématiques différentes que l'on peut résumer en quatre axes. D'abord une première différence entre l'Europe, l'Afrique et l'Asie est le poids démographique. L'Asie concentrait les deux plus grand foyers de population mondiaux dans les années 1990. La Chine dépassait le milliard d'habitants et l'Inde s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Il ne m'est pas utile de répéter l'ensemble des traumatismes qu'ont connues ces deux zones pendant les Guerres Noires mais entre les massacres, les pandémies, les famines, les épurations et embrigadements forcés dans des forces bellicistes, la Chine à vue sa population totale passer d'un milliard cent millions d'habitants à cinquante millions seulement et l'Inde est passée d'environ sept cent cinquante à trente deux. C'est un premier aspect. Le second axe est dans les infrastructures matérielles et sociales. L'écroulement démographique à eu pour conséquence que les infrastructures se sont autodétruites faute d'entretien. Il n'y a aucune aidé médicale, scolaire, alimentaire c'est une société livrée au chaos et encore sous le véritable risque d'une main mise par des seigneurs de Guerre. Une société violente qui plus est, et encore fortement imprégnée du passage de la Horde. Face à une telle situation seule l'Armée est capable de réagir en attendant de recréer un tissus social cohérent. Troisième axe, Dans la taille même des zones considérées. Le programme de développement agricole poursuivi avec le concours des elfes peut effectivement apporter de nombreux résultats, mais même avec l'aide de la magie les espaces sont immenses et potentiellement dangereux. De plus pour développer une véritable activité agricole il faut avant tout refonder un Etat de droit qui soit compatible tant avec les valeurs de la République qu'avec les us et coutumes sur place. C'est un vrai casse-tête administratif et qui monopolise beaucoup d'énergie. Enfin quatrième axe, nous n'avons pas les ressources suffisantes pour organiser des campagnes de repeuplement et de migration vers les zones les plus adéquates au développement de la République tout simplement parce que nos forces militaires sont déjà engagées ailleurs. Donc pour répondre à votre question : il n'y a pas deux poids deux mesures de la part de la République mais une seule réalité. Par ailleurs des opérations militaires sont en cours et donc la discrétion doit rester de mise. Donc pour parler franchement, les opérations en cours en Asie resterons relativement hors de la vue du public pour le moment, le temps que l'embryon d'Etat que nous avons réussi à y installer puisse s'implanter durablement, mais je peux vous assurer que le Sénat sera tenu au courant et que dès que l'Etat d'urgence sera levé dans certaines régions, nous en aviserons la population.

-La même chose est-elle vraie pour l'Océanie ?

-Pas tout à fait. L'Océanie à été virtuellement vidée de ses habitants par la Horde nous profitons de ce fait pour réintroduire une agriculture magique pérenne et qui nous permettra de relancer l'économie et le processus de reconstruction en Asie. Nous avons également un projet qui est en cours de développement en partenariat avec les autorités des Philippines. J'ai lu dans la presse que des journalistes avaient découverts son nom de code : _Citadelle_. Beaucoup d'erreurs ont été écrites à ce sujet mais il suffit de dire que nous allons profiter de flux malheureux de population au début de la Guerre Noire pour fonder la République sur des bases saines. Je crois pouvoir dire, au vu des ébauches proposées par nos architectes, que ce sera un projet particulièrement somptueux, mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour éviter de gâcher la surprise. »

Lord Harry finit sa phrase et profita de l'occasion des quelque secondes de silence pour se replacer sur son fauteuil de pierre. Malgré les coussins la rigidité du marbre lui tendait le dos. Du coin de l'oeil il put voir Fleur dans le même inconfort mais il semblait que face à eux les journalistes n'aient rien remarqués, tout confortablement installés qu'ils étaient dans leurs sièges en bois matelassé. Un petit sourire ironique apparut sur son visage. Combien il donnerait pour échanger de fauteuil, et combien voudraient prendre le sien... quelle ironie...

Mandy Brocklehurst tourna rapidement sa fiche dans une démarche toute professionnelle et en la consultant à peine elle passa à la question suivante :

« -Second point important de cette interview aujourd'hui, sur les questions sociales et religieuses en débat en ce moment au Sénat. D'abord Dame Fleur pourriez-vous lever une première ambiguité ? De nombreuses rumeurs circulent autour du concile interconfessionnel tenu en ce moment à Istanbul mais peu d'informations nous sont parvenues en dehors des déclarations officielles. Je cite ici le Rabbin Gruenbaum, lors de la conférence de presse hebdomadaire du Concile de la semaine dernière. « _Nos travaux avancent mais il n'est pas facile de conjuguer les désirs des uns, les demandes des autres et la parole de Dieu. Nous devons donc trouver une voie de paix mais avec la prière et le recueillement, je pense que nous trouverons des réponses satisfaisantes et qui ne remettent en cause ni la foi, ni le dogme, ni les devoirs de chacun. _». Quelle est l'action de la République dans ce dossier alors que les menaces de tensions religieuses restent persistantes ?

-Il est difficile de commenter les petites phrases des uns et des autres sans avoir l'ensemble des éléments pour étayer les hypothèses en présence aussi je n'essayerai pas d'épiloguer sur ce que dit ou ne dit pas le Grand Rabbin Gruenbaum et je me contenterai de remarquer ceci : notre envoyé plénipotentiaire au Concile Interconfessionnel d'Istanbul, le Cardinal Antonio Tibérias, était le dépositaire de la garantie de l'intégrité des travaux menés pour résoudre le fondement religieux de la Guerre Noire. A ce titre, il devait présider l'ensemble des travaux, veiller à ce que les motions et accords votés soient conformes avec les règles de la République et s'assurer que toutes les tendances religieuses présentes puissent avoir un droit de parole égal. Or que s'est-il passé ? Un certain nombre de chefs de file religieux notoires, au premier rang desquels se trouvait le Grand Rabbin Gruenbaum ont monopolisé la parole durant ce concile et ont considérés qu'ils pouvaient chasser le représentant de la Pyramide simplement parce qu'il ne partageait pas leurs vues sur une question qui ne traitait ni du dogme, ni des textes religieux, ni du protocole. C'est inacceptable et un abus caractérisé. Nous veillerons à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas et le Cardinal Tibérias poursuivra ses travaux.

-Lord Harry ? Peut-être un commentaire sur la motion votée par le Concile qui, pour mémoire vous impose Dame Fleur et vous comme les garants de la poursuite du Concile ?

-Je ne ferait que paraphraser ce qu'à pu dire Fleur. La République et toutes ses composantes sont soumises au respect absolu du Droit et de la Loi. Il n'y a aucune sorte de relativisme à avoir sur ce sujet, pas plus qu'il n'y a d'exceptions. Et quelque soit la qualité ou l'influence des individus qui composent les administrations de la République – et je précise ici que je m'y inclus – tous sont responsables de leurs actes devant la Loi. Dès lors il ne peut y avoir aucune justification du comportement des quelques leaders qui ont forcés le Cardinal Tibérias à quitter le Concile. Je sais ce que vous allez me demander : Pourquoi être aussi intransigeant quand cette action du Concile à été en notre faveur ? La réponse est simple : cette action constitue un mélange des genres. Nous ne souhaitions pas que l'autorité religieuse soit une prérogative de la Pyramide ou de nous-mêmes. Nous voulions respecter la distance que nous nous sommes imposés vis-à-vis des _Eglises_ et autres émanations _spirituelles _précisément pour éviter de tout mélanger et tout confondre. Nous avons placés un religieux – le Cardinal Tibérias – pour défendre les positions de la République et instaurer un concordat général entre la République et toutes les religions. Je pense que nous nommer garants de la poursuite des travaux était un erreur, tout simplement et malheureusement, cela constitue un précédant grave parce que si nous poussons le raisonnement jusqu'à son extrême limite, que voit-on ? Que le chef de l'Etat est également le chef de l'Eglise. Cela ne se justifie pas, cela ne se défend pas et cela ne s'applique pas tout simplement parce que cela confère un caractère sacré à une institution où précisément le pouvoir doit être accompagné de contre-pouvoir pour garantir la démocratie et la pluralité d'opinions.

-Mais les citoyens pourraient penser que c'est votre _devoir_ de garantir la paix sociale, y compris dans les institutions religieuses. Quel leur répondez-vous ? Allez-vous faire abroger cette motion du Concile ? » Interjeta Edward Garfter.

« -D'après les statuts négociés et votés par les représentants des principales religions, de la Pyramide et du Sénat, je n'ai ni les moyens ni le droit d'influer sur les décisions prises par le Concile et donc, je n'ai pas le droit non plus d'abroger de quelque façon que ce soit les motions ou décisions votées qui ne seraient pas contraires au Droit en vigueur dans la République. En revanche, je peux et je vais refuser de prendre cette motion en compte à titre personnel – puisque cette motion nous assujettissent personnellement aux demandes du Concile – et je vais demander officiellement à ce que cette motion – et toute intervention du pouvoir temporel d'une façon générale – soit bannie de ce Concile et des décisions prises ainsi que des résolutions dans le document final.

-Mais d'après les observations faites du Concile, l'une des principales difficultés est précisément de trouver un chef et une voix commune. Avoir un chef extérieur et laïc ne peut-il pas être une solution alternative ? » Demanda Antonin Manfrenacu.

« -Je ne crois pas » répondit Fleur. « L'objectif de ces travaux n'est pas de _fonder_ une nouvelle religion de la République, pas plus que ce n'est un moyen de _fusionner_ des religions existantes. Nous voulons développer un cadre dans lequel _chacune_ des religions majeures de la République puisse s'exercer en toute liberté. Cela implique avant tout un respect strict des dogmes et des règles de chacun. Cela demande aussi le respect des hiérarchies et des titres de chaque prélat. Dans l'idéal, nous souhaitons qu'un système collégial où des représentants élus de chaque religion puisse se constituer et servir d'intermédiaire direct avec la République. Nous voulons cela parce que nommer un chef laïc à une institution ecclésiastique c'est prendre le risque que sa fonction, sa parole ou son titre soit aussi sacrée que ce qu'il doit représenter. C'est un risque inacceptable et un pouvoir trop important entre les mains d'un seul homme. »

Comprenant que le sujet était clos d'après le ton employé par Fleur, Mandy Brocklehurst posa rapidement une question légèrement différente sur la déclaration des forces armées. Lord Harry répondit :

« - J'ai une confiance absolue en nos forces armées et en leur loyauté envers la République et je ne tolérerai pas que l'on dise des officiers supérieurs que ce sont des Seigneurs de Guerre en puissance. J'ai moi-même nommé la plupart des officiers commandants pendant les campagnes en Europe puis en Inde et en Chine. J'ai vécu avec eux dans des conditions extrêmes et pendant de longues périodes. L'actuel chef d'Etat major pour la Chine était un simple sergent au moment de la bataille de Katmandou et mon aide de camp après que le bombardement de zone. Je connais sa valeur et je connais son honneur. Je peux vous garantir que jamais il ne trahira la République et que jamais il ne lèvera son arme contre un citoyen de la République. Il préfèrerai mourir que de le faire parce que des millions de gens sont morts pendant la Guerre Noire et la Guerre contre la Horde. Combien de braves, combien de fils, de frères, de pères, avons nous perdus ? Pensez-vous sérieusement que les combattants qui ont oeuvré pour la République iraient la briser ? J'ai eu une discussion intense avec l'Amiral Padova, le délégué des Etats-Majors de la République auprès de la Pyramide au sujet de la possible sécession de l'armée. Sa réponse était simple : L'armée est pragmatique et ne veut pas être manipulée comme elle l'a été par Henrik Van Der Oven et John MacIntyer. Cette nomination de _Chefs suprêmes_ était évidemment un acte inutile parce que dicté par l'urgence mais c'est avant tout un message fort pour affirmer que l'Armée est fidèle à la Pyramide et à la République dans son ensemble.

-Dans ce cas, que se passera-t-il si, lors des prochaines élections vous ne vous représentez pas ?

-Le moment n'est pas venu de dire si ou non nous allons nous représenter mais dans le cas ou ne le ferions pas, Fleur et moi rendrions l'ensemble de nos pouvoirs politiques et nous favoriserions la transition pour les nouveaux élus. Parce que les grades militaires ne dépendent pas d'une élection nous les conserverions mais nous rendrions également tous nos commandements et nous mettrions en réserve en cas de nécessité. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'avenir ou de la fidélité des uns ou des autres. J'ai dit très clairement et très simplement à nos forces armées qu'elles ne devaient pas agir sur le plan politique, et cet ordre reste d'actualité. J'ai dis que la République serait avant tout civile et que l'armée n'interviendrait qu'en dernier recours. J'ai dis que les officiers de carrière ne pouvaient pas prétendre à occuper des postes dans l'administration territoriale ou centrale et c'est une règle qui ne souffrira ni exception ni modification. L'armée à un rôle essentiel mais un rôle unique et elle n'à pas pour vocation à outrepasser ce rôle.

-Est-ce à dire que vous rendriez également le contrôle de l'administration de la _Satis _?

-Les gens croient que la _Satis _est une sorte de police personnelle pour Harry et moi » répondit Fleur. « Ils oublient que son administration et son organisation sont confiés à des membres du Sénat et de l'Assemblée Générale : des élus certes jurés au secret mais élus néanmoins. Notre contrôle sur la _Satis_ est aujourd'hui réduit à la définition des principales directives et des grandes orientations.

-Qu'en est il des _opérations spéciales_ dont nous avons tant entendu parlé par des réfugiés américains acheminés vers le centre de quarantaine de Bajados dans la région Ouest Ibérique ?

-Le principe des opérations spéciales est qu'elles sont spéciales et qu'elles doivent le rester. Il y a des sujets que nous ne pouvons pas évoquer pour ne pas compromettre des opérations en cours donc nous n'en dirons pas davantage mais quand la sécurité de l'Etat est en jeu, nous veillons évidemment à ce que toutes les mesures soient prises pour protéger et servir la République et ses citoyens.

-Quelle impression avez-vous d'être ainsi désignée comme _Chefs suprêmes des Armées et des Légions Fédérées_ de la République ?

-Pour être tout à fait honnête et avec tout le respect que je dois aux Etats-majors de la République c'est précisément ce que Harry et moi sommes déjà. Le titre de _Protecteur-conjoint_ englobe le pouvoir militaire. Les pleins-pouvoirs qui nous avaient été attribués recoupent aussi cet aspect. Mais comme nous sommes au service de la République, l'armée est à son service donc, à part nous conférer un titre, cela ne change rien à la situation même si j'apprécie personnellement cette preuve de fidélité et de loyauté. »

Malgré l'effet, Harry se rendit compte que personne ne serait dupe de ce que Fleur venait de dire. Elle avait balayée trop rapidement l'annonce de l'armée pour être prise au sérieux et Harry se rendit soudainement compte de l'erreur de communication qu'ils venaient tous les deux de faire. Sans le vouloir, ils venaient de lier le destin de l'armée au leur et Harry, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'Amiral Padova resté en retrait, se retint de grimacer en voyant la moue satisfaite sur le visage du militaire. Lui aussi avait vu l'échec du stratagème et lui aussi avait compris que dorénavant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les relations de l'armée avec la République passerait par Fleur et lui. Harry se força à reprendre le fil de l'interview à temps pour entendre la question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre posée :

« Dame Fleur, Lord Harry, je sais que cette question n'était pas prévue au programme mais je sais aussi qu'elle est dans le cœur de tous les habitants de la République : Ces derniers mois nous avons détectés des signaux...inhabituels depuis votre cabinet et une présence récurrente de vos conseillers au Sénat. En cherchant un peu nous avons découverts que vos hommes tentaient d'empêcher les sénateurs de prolonger votre mandat ou de vous octroyer un titre plus... officiel. Ma question sera donc simple : Que tentez-vous de bloquer au Sénat ? Ou, pour être plus honnête, si le Sénat vous proposait un trône demain, accepteriez-vous ? » demanda insidieusement Edward Garfter.

« ...

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 21 Octobre 2011, 20H55, Ile d'Östergarnsholm, au large du Gotland<span>

Marchant les mains croisées dans le dos entre les allées du jardin surplombant la mer, Il observait la suite de son plan, les yeux remplis d'un soupir nostalgique. Si peu de temps, et tellement à faire. Tout autour de Lui, le vent bruissait dans les arbres, les faisant s'agiter telles des figures fantomatiques dans le ciel encombré de nuages. Une pluie fine tombait doucement, créant un mince rideau à travers lequel les figures des gardes assurant sa protection restaient visibles.

« _Les ténèbres n'existent pas_. » Avait dit son prédécesseur. « _Il n'y a que des lieux où la vraie lumière n'a pas eu le temps de faire son chemin Dans ces lieux, le mal n'est qu'un moyen original de faire le bien pour celui qui à le courage d'affronter son destin_. » Lorsque son mentor lui avait dit cette phrase, Il avait commencé par ne pas y croire. Il avait commencé par y résister, et avait tenté de prouver à son maître qu'il avait tord. Son maître s'était montré patient, il lui avait montré le chemin. A force de persuasion et de convictions, l'élève avait du s'incliner et accepter qu'il ne comprenait pas encore la vérité de la nature : cette même nature qu'il voulait comprendre et maîtriser.

Aujourd'hui Il était le maître et pour quoi ? Pour voir les ténèbres envahir le monde. Des ténèbres plus fortes et plus solides que la pierre et qui avaient trouvées une nouvelle forme pour se déployer : _La République._ Si Il n'y avait pas renoncé, Il aurait éprouvé de la haine pour ce nom et pour ce que ce nom représentait. Mais à quoi bon ressentir de la haine pour ce que l'on avait créé ? La République était aussi nécessaire que les ténèbres juste avant l'aurore. Elles suintent de leur vide et de leur chaos avant de progressivement s'estomper et Il ferait tout pour qu'elles disparaissent. Il _commanderait_ leur disparition, comme un seigneur ordonne à ses sujets. Bientôt... Et pourtant, à mesure que le jeu avançait, le temps semblait se rallonger, comme pour mieux lui faire sentir cette attente dont il ne supportait déjà plus le goût.

Harry Potter et Fleur Delacour étaient moins naïfs qu'il n'y paraissait. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup moins de subtilité de leur part. Naturellement, Garfter serait récompensé pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait il y veillerait. Après tout, un Seigneur doit aussi récompenser ses sujets fidèles. Grace à lui, Il avait maintenant une bien meilleure vision de l'étendu du pouvoir de ses _amis_. Quels élèves ils auraient pu faire, si seulement il n'avait pas écouté cette bonne à rien d'Ombrage. Elle avait payé pour sa trahison.

D'un mouvement de bras, il appela son aide à son côté. Il était compétent mais... tellement décevant et si prévisible. Il faudrait qu'Il s'en charge. Cette vie était un jeu d'échec et bientôt, son agent provocateur, son _fou_, serait démasqué Il ne doutait pas que _Lord_ Harry découvrirait la supercherie. Quant à sa _reine_... elle avait remplie son office et serait très vite mise hors d'état de nuire. Il l'avait prévu et parfois, des sacrifices étaient nécessaires mais Il devrait rapidement remplacer cette importante pièce...ou supprimer la _reine_ adverse.

« -Horace ?

-Oui maître ?

-Prépare un véhicule. Le temps est venu de parler à Harry Potter »

Le temps était venu pour Lui d'étoffer un peu son jeu. C'était un risque calculé mais Andromeda était un _fou_ adverse bien embarrassant et Il devait la retirer du jeu avant qu'elle ne devienne une nuisance. La position des _tours_ d'Harry Potter, qu'étaient l'Armée et le Concile conféraient un avantage défensif certain mais un avantage qui, jusqu'à présent, avait été contré par sa _reine_. Son sacrifice vaudrait quelque chose : Il s'en était assuré. La question était donc de savoir ce que Lui devrait bientôt jouer maintenant que la plupart des pions avaient été éliminés. _Pour le plus grand bien_.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 21 Octobre 2011, 20H55, Plage de Capri<span>

Lord Harry marchait lentement au bas de la falaise et au bord du rivage, près du port où deux bâtiments de guerre étaient ancrés. Fleur était en haut dans le palais à coucher Hadrien et probablement à ignorer royalement Charles. Le pauvre ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi elle lui réservait ce traitement même si il savait qu'elle était spécifiquement froide avec lui. Harry désapprouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Entre les horreurs commises par la famille Black, deux parents ineptes et une grande-mère qui devenait progressivement un mage noir, Charles Sirius Black ne semblait pas être le meilleur atout pour la famille que Fleur et lui essayaient de construire. Ajouter à cela son dégout profond pour les loups-garous, Charles représentait à peu près le summum de ce que Fleur tolérait le moins facilement. Bien sûr, elle savait pourquoi Harry avait recueilli Charles, tout comme elle savait pourquoi il lui avait donné le nom des Black – et tout l'héritage magique qui allait avec – mais elle n'arrivait pas à avoir de la compassion pour l'orphelin qu'il était et lui non plus dans une certaine mesure mais il savait qu'il serait utile. Charles et son rôle attendraient un autre moment pour être abordés plus en détail Harry avait des choses plus urgentes en tête à régler. Alors qu'il avançait près des baraquements, il pouvait voir derrière les fenêtres les hommes assis à jouer aux cartes en attendant la relève. Harry se serait bien joint à eux, il l'avait fait à l'occasion mais ce soir était différent des autres.

Se dirigeant vers le ponton dans la lumière déclinante du soir, Harry repensa aux rencontres qu'il avait pu faire et qui l'avaient marqué dans sa quête. Heinrich Gebhard était probablement l'une d'elles. Severus Rogue en était une autre. Autant de _pions_ placés sur l'échiquier de sa vie autant de masques enrobés de ténèbres. S'asseyant sur le sol face à la mer, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que l'on s'approchait de lui. Harry se remémora les paroles de Severus Rogue un tragique soir de Novembre :

« _Si vous voulez vraiment savoir comment se compose son organisation creusez les pistes de Griselda Marchebanks, d'Abelforth Dumbledore et de Gellert Grindelwald. Ils ont tous été membres de sa toile à un moment ou à un autre et je sais qu'il à tout fait pour les éliminer. Aux dernières nouvelles Abelforth est mort de ses propres mains quelques mois après la mort d'Albus. Commencez par là_. » Il avait vérifié ces pistes, sans succès. Le seul lieu logique entre ces personnes était Dumbledore lui-même ou, à la rigueur, l'Ordre du Phénix : La première l'avait fondé, le second l'avait protégé – bien que médiocrement – et le troisième l'avait combattu. Mais l'Ordre du Phénix était mort et la Résistance avait repris le flambeau. Il devait donc fatalement y avoir un autre indice.

Griselda Marchebanks s'était soit-disant suicidée dans son cottage dans le Devon il était arrivé pratiquement immédiatement sur les lieux avec son commando, craignant une attaque. Cela avait été la dernière opération qu'il avait faite en commun avec Alastor avant la première bataille de Londres contre les Gobelins Owen Shephard, son aide de camp s'était fait tuer d'une balle dans la tête quelques semaines plus tard par un non-sorcier terrorisé et Alfred Brandswild, son garde du corps était mort pratiquement dans ses bras moins de quatre moins après avoir remplacé Owen. Griselda Marchebanks devait rejoindre le réseau des villes protégées d'Hestia et sa mort avait largement contrecarré le projet d'Harry de confier la planification politique à une figure d'autorité reconnue dans le monde magique.

Harry avait tué de ses propres mains Gellert Grindelwald dans sa cellule de Nurmengard près de Lubeck pour prévenir toute libération puis alliance de la part de Voldemort. Cela avait probablement été son meurtre le plus froid et le plus calculé mais ça avait été un choix qu'il avait pris et assumé malgré le _repentir sincère_ de l'ancien fléau de l'Europe. Ni la résistance ni lui ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir un second mage noir en liberté. D'autant plus que le savoir de Grindelwald en matière de magie destructive et de magie noire égalait largement celui de Voldemort, et qu'il avait potentiellement des informations sur Dumbledore et donc, bien qu'indirectement, sur la Résistance. Fleur avait été avec lui ce jour là de même qu'Andrei Volmikov, pendant qu'Hestia gérait les préparatifs logistiques de la bataille de Dijon avec Antonio, la première action concertée de la reprise des terres noires.

Comment Abelforth était-il mort ? On n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps et sa mort avait été annoncée par son émissaire... non... ce n'était pas possible...

« _Si vous combattez le même ennemi que lui alors vous n'êtes pas si inconscient que vous le laissez paraître. … je suis impressionné Potter. Je ne m'y attendais pas de vous. D'elle, peut-être mais certainement pas de vous._ »

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Jamais Rogue n'aurait donné un indice de cette importance sans raison mais l'idée même qu'elle puisse être impliquée...

« _Ce nom est une invention qu'il – parce que c'est un homme – à cultivé depuis des décennies _(…) _Vous devez savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avance toujours masqué. Il ne se présentera jamais comme un ennemi mais toujours comme un allié désintéressé. _».

Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se serait autant approché de lui ni ne se serait fait passer pour un allié sans qu'il ne le repère. C'était là un des avantages d'une prophétie. Deux personnes liées par un même destin pouvait s'éviter mais pas coexister dans un même espace. Mais avait-il repéré tous ses agents infiltrés ? Son conseil privé avait déjà été corrompu par le passé, Van Der Oven en était la preuve. Et si le message caché de Severus Rogue ne concernait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même mais un de ses exécutants ? Et si cet exécutant avait réussi à gagner sa confiance ? Harry sentit que l'on s'assaillait près de lui sur le sol et son visage failli laisser percer une grimace d'effroi, maîtrisée in-extremis par l'occlumencie. Une seule femme pouvait se prévaloir de la confiance totale et absolue des protecteurs-conjoints. Une seule femme connaissait tous les secrets et toutes les ruses des chefs de la République. La seule qui, exception faite des Protecteurs-conjoints, exerçait un pouvoir sans limite sur les institutions et les lois de la République. Elle avait été directement responsable de la sécurité du transport pendant la tentative du coup d'Etat et avait failli. Elle aurait dû surveiller les agissements de Van Der Oven et avait failli. Elle aurait du rassembler le Gouvernement Fantôme dans les minutes suivant l'annonce de l'attentat, et elle avait failli. A chaque fois, la responsabilité avait été portée par un autre, et elle était restée en poste. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté pendant si longtemps ?

Alors elle s'était assise près de lui.

Hestia Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila un chapitre, terminé et bien terminé. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire mais bon, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus mouvementé... pour ce qui est du concours, je remercie NVJM qui à été LE SEUL à participer en près de sept mois. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à créer ce genre de chose. C'est vrai que c'est tellement difficile d'écrire deux mots une fois de temps en temps là ou un auteur passe des heures quand ce ne sont pas des journées entières. <strong>

**Je vais répondre aux quelques reviews que j'ai eu du dernier chapitre (où il m'avait fallu près de 20 heures de travail)**

**0sef**: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes en review d'une histoire A d'écrire des chapitres d'une histoire B alors que : 1) J'ai écris sur ma page de présentation que ce n'était pas ma priorité, 2) J'ai fait très clairement comprendre que je n'étais plus du tout dans ce type d'histoire, 3) A priori si je n'ai rien publié depuis plus de deux ans sur une histoire je ne vais pas commencer à le refaire maintenant. Merci quand même d'avoir demandé, je publierai ce que j'ai sur cette histoire dans pas trop longtemps mais soyons honnêtes, le _Sorcier Scorpion_ était dans ses traductions bourré de fautes et mes quelques petits chapitres ne valent pas mieux. L'histoire est quant à elle somme toute assez médiocre, presque sans style, sans rythme et avec un déroulement narratif assez bateau. Voir un Harry Potter surpuissant, guidé par un dieu, réussissant en tout, tout le temps et qui dispose, grosso modo, de toutes les cartes pour gagner, ce n'est pas très intéressant à mon avis. Enfin...

**Alexfr36 **: Pour te répondre sur l'identité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je dirais ceci. Un vrai méchant, est un méchant que l'on ignore que l'on ne voit pas, qui est partout et nulle part à la fois. J'espère que mon explication sur Flamel à été constructive pour l'histoire, les choses vont aller plus vite à partir de maintenant.

**Black Jo **: Merci beaucoup pour le petit message, mais ton idée de _Pernelle_ _Flamel_ n'était pas la bonne malheureusement. Comme le prouve la démonstration du début de ce chapitre, tout peut être potentiellement un mensonge. C'est ma règle et ma façon de concevoir cette histoire. A bientôt.

**Gilderien **: I live to serve mylord. Merci beaucoup, à très bientôt.

**NVJM **: Je suis fou, c'est vrai. Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? J'adore ça ! Je suis désolé pour ta sieste de cet été, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Du point de vue de la ponctuation j'essaye de m'améliorer donc j'apprécie le commentaire. Mais tu sais, j'ai dû chercher pour savoir ce qu'était la MSI et franchement il y a de l'idée... j'avais envisagé quelques pistes pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais comme l'économie est un pouvoir en soit...

Bon au niveau de tes théories, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de briser ton cœur mais Neville est mort, il ne reviendra pas. Vraiment. J'insiste. Lourdement. Dumbledore...not so much. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas encore dites sur lui et ce qu'il à fait, mais je sens que tu vas adorer. Donc Dumbledore...not so much. Oublies _Ronald_. Je hais _Ronald_. J'hésite à le tuer d'ici quelques chapitres d'ailleurs. On verra, ça dépendra de mon humeur, niark, niark, niark. Quant à mentir, je ne mens _jamais, _tu devrais le savoir maintenant que je ne trompe jamais personne... Ok, ok, j'avoue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est effectivement Xglob le Martien. C'est un chic type je trouve, un peu visqueux mais vraiment sympa la plupart du temps...

Merci pour le soutien, non je n'ai pas encore pensé à traduire cette histoire en anglais, mais une fois qu'elle sera terminée peut-être... On verra, ca dépendra de mon emploi du temps.

Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, il m'a fait très, très plaisir.

Amicalement,

Sampaad.

P.s. : le fouet, je suis pas fan donc à éviter, promis le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite.

P.p.s : Juste pour te dire que je n'ai pas pu prendre tes idées en compte (MP) dans ce chapitre mais que dans le prochain, je devrais pouvoir le faire. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire ton histoire _Magie_ (parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu avais laissé un MP vers fin novembre) mais je vais très bientôt me mettre à ton histoire. (Je te ferai des reviews sur le sujet).

Amicalement

Sampaad


	20. Chapitre XVI: Illusions

**Encore un long chapitre que je livre à vos critiques. Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages sont la propriété de J. **

**Chapitre 16 : Illusions**

_« -Dame Fleur, Lord Harry, je sais que cette question n'était pas prévue au programme mais je sais aussi qu'elle est dans le cœur de tous les habitants de la République : Ces derniers mois nous avons détectés des signaux...inhabituels depuis votre cabinet et une présence récurrente de vos conseillers au Sénat. En cherchant un peu nous avons découverts que vos hommes tentaient d'empêcher les sénateurs de prolonger votre mandat ou de vous octroyer un titre plus... officiel. Ma question sera donc simple : Que tentez-vous de bloquer au Sénat ? Ou, pour être plus honnête, si le Sénat vous proposait un trône demain, accepteriez-vous ? » demanda insidieusement Edward Garfter._

_Harry et Fleur se regardèrent un instant, sachant parfaitement que l'attention de toute la République était concentrée sur la réponse qu'ils allaient donner. Les secondes parurent interminables alors qu'une conversation silencieuse s'engageait entre les deux chefs de la République. Enfin, Dame Fleur inclina légèrement la tête et Lord Harry se tourna vers le journaliste qui venait de lui poser cette question _

_« -C'est une idée qui va à l'encontre de toutes les règles de liberté d'autodétermination et une perte significative des acquis de la République..._

_-Mais pour protéger la République, il faut parfois sacrifier des choses à la tradition. » Coupa le journaliste. « Une figure forte, garante des institutions et intouchable de par sa position pourrait rassurer la population et conforter l'armée dans son rôle tout en la contrôlant. D'après nos informations un comité du Sénat aurait même un titre à vous proposer : Empereur de la République. L'idée n'est pas si mauvaise quand on considère le drame qu'une rupture de l'autorité de la Pyramide pourrait être pour la République._

_-La République ne deviendra jamais un Royaume Garfter. Je suis Républicain ! Je croyais que c'était une évidence après l'ensemble de ce que Fleur et moi nous avons bâti. Je ne détruirai pas les institutions de la République et la démocratie._

_-Oui mais un empereur peut être élu de la même façon que les Césars l'étaient autrefois à Rome, par un Sénat souverain..._

_-Et dans la République c'est le peuple qui est souverain, pas le Sénat. Il est le seul à pouvoir ratifier et approuver une telle élection la question ne se pose donc pas. »_

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 18 Novembre 2011 : 8H11, Bureau de Lord Harry à la Pyramide, Lyon<span>

La semaine du 7 au 11 Novembre avait été difficile pour les parlementaires comme pour les protecteurs-conjoints. Le Congrès de la République s'était en effet assemblé et avait validé la plus grande part des textes de loi déjà adoptés en plus du budget rectificatif pour les instances gouvernantes. Avait aussi été à l'ordre du jour la vérification et la confirmation, longue et fastidieuse, des budgets de chacune des Régions. C'était une entreprise ardue et rendue d'autant plus inutile qu'une commission de contrôle dépendante du ministère des finances et de l'économie de reconstruction (M.F.E.R.) se chargeait en amont de valider toutes les dépenses et les projets spécifiques décidés par les Gouverneurs et les gouvernements régionaux. Mais puisque l'attribution du budget relevait de la souveraineté exclusive du corps législatif, il était de son obligation de voter son utilisation.

L'autre point de difficulté pour le Congrès avait été l'échéance des élections générales qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Quelques jours auparavant, Dame Fleur avait confirmée par la porte-parole officielle de la Pyramide qu'elle se représenterait effectivement à un poste de _Conseiller de la République_, tandis que Lord Harry, lui, ne briguerai aucun nouveau mandat. Cette annonce avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide sur la population et le milieu politique qui voyait bien ainsi que la transition tant annoncée était effectivement en marche et ne constituait en rien un effet d'annonce et une mascarade constituée pour tromper la population. Malgré cela, les observateurs les plus cyniques analysaient benoitement que ni la population ni les élus locaux et régionaux n'étaient particulièrement exaltés par cette annonce qui pouvait bien laisser présager de nouveaux troubles intérieurs. L'armée pour sa part était restée complètement silencieuse, ses états-majors comprenant certainement que l'autorité militaire suprême resterait d'une part Lord Harry et Dame Fleur, et d'autre part que le moindre mouvement pouvait très facilement mettre le feu aux poudres. Après le coup de semonce médiatiques qui leur avait été infligé moins d'un mois auparavant, ils savaient qu'une autre incartade à une date aussi rapprochée ne serait pas pardonnée. Pourtant, une atmosphère délétère apparaissait progressivement et menaçait d'étouffer littéralement le processus électoral, alors même que la République vivait un moment crucial.

Aujourd'hui, le Congrès passerait sa dernière journée de la session d'automne avant de se rassembler de nouveau en mars pour sa nouvelle mandature ordinaire. Depuis la Pyramide, Dame Fleur et Lord Harry se préparaient eux aussi pour cette journée décisive. Assise au bureau de son conjoint, Fleur lisait un rapport inquiétant de la _Satis _sur le _Parti des Nationaux-Réalistes_, une frange extrêmement réactionnaire de la sphère politique de la République qui souhaitait en substance le retour des Etats-Nations et le démantèlement de la République. Bien-sur, ce programme politique n'était pas ouvertement clamé, puisque toute allusion à la disparition à plus ou moins long terme de la République, de même que toute remise en cause de la structure de la République était formellement interdite mais il ne faisait aucun doute, dans la démarche comme dans le programme, que c'était là l'objectif ultime du PNR. Le rapport confidentiel que lisait Fleur faisait état des différentes actions de lobby ainsi que de l'intensification de l'activité militante du PNR ces dernières semaines. La Satis conjecturait que la direction politique préparait un grand coup et donc, en sa qualité de protectrice de l'ordre républicain, elle tablait sur un certain nombre de scenarii que pourrait entreprendre ses principaux dirigeants pour rendre la vie des protecteurs-conjoints plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Fatiguée par la lecture de ce rapport apocalyptique, Fleur leva les yeux de son texte et le tourna machinalement vers la baie vitrée. Là, à quelques mètres d'elle, Harry était en pleine conversation avec Mathias, Hadrien à ses pieds en train de jouer sur le tapis rouge carmin. Les deux hommes contemplaient à l'extérieur la ville progressivement éveillée et les lumières. Fleur se leva avec effort de son fauteuil – un vestige de son temps dans le coma pendant sa grossesse – et s'approcha lentement d'eux. Arrivée à leur niveau elle prit Hadrien dans ses bras et, se tournant vers Harry elle dit d'une voix sévère :

« -Il devrait dormir à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi tu l'a réveillé ?

-Il ne dormait plus, il fallait qu'il se dégourdisse un peu les jambes. Je sais que je le voudrais si j'étais dans sa situation.

-Oui mais tu n'as pas un an Harry. A cet âge là, il a besoin de dormir.

-Vas le rendormir une fois qu'Helga l'a nourri ! Et Charles faisait le pitre près de son lit, j'ai préféré l'avoir avec nous. De toute façon je pense que tu devrais le garder tout près aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne c'est ça ?

-On ne sais pas ce qui va se passer Fleur. N'importe quoi peut arriver, je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger Hadrien ou toi.

-Je sais me défendre Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser sur le côté dans un moment pareil.

-La question n'est pas là. Hadrien est sans défense lui et je ne veux pas qu'il soit ailleurs que dans tes bras pour les prochains jours. Tu peux le comprendre ça non ? »

Un regard tendu s'échangea entre les deux pendant quelques secondes. Fleur répondit :

« -C'est la dernière fois que tu me mets sur la touche au dernier moment. Je n'aime pas que tu prennes Hadrien comme prétexte mais je suppose que tu as déjà tout prévu ? » Un léger hochement de tête le lui confirma. « Je vais me reposer dans ce cas, la séance ne commence qu'à quatorze heure. » Elle s'éloigna doucement, Hadrien toujours avec elle et sortit laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

« -Vous ne le lui aviez pas dit ? » Demanda Mathias d'un ton interrogatif.

« -Si mais il est inutile de la contrarier avec le détail des opérations et je préfère m'en charger. Tu es sûr de tes informations ?

-Totalement sûr. Kristi Järvien du PRN sera votre accusatrice et David de Mauperthieu votre sauveur.

-Bon. Veilles bien à ce qu'Hadrien et Fleur restent constamment sous escorte. Je veux aussi un changement des protocoles de sécurité, tout ne doit passer que par moi.

-Et en cas de besoin quelle options devons nous prendre ?

-Si ils doivent quitter la Pyramide il est hors de question qu'ils retournent à Capri, c'est trop exposé et trop loin des centres de commandement pour être efficace. L'Etat-major pour les régions allemandes est basé à Munich n'est-ce pas ? Envoies mes ordres, que l'on aménage les installations nécessaires en cas de besoin.

-Comme vous voudrez Sire. Des exigences particulières ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent l'avion. Fais-les accompagner par toute la Garde Blanche. Elle sera sous son commandement si ils doivent quitter Lyon.

-Dois-je compter les Black parmi eux ? » A cette question, un silence se fit entre les deux. Pendant un long moment, Harry pondéra la réponse qu'il devait faire, sachant pertinemment que de ce choix dépendrait bon nombre d'opportunités dans le futur.

« -Il est temps que Charles vole de ses propres ailes. Qu'il sorte de l'influence de sa mère. De façon permanente de préférence. »

Mathias ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, comprenant parfaitement l'implication d'un tel ordre. Pour être franc, cela faisait longtemps, qu'il s'était attendu à une opération de ce genre contre Hilda Black. Il avait vu et entendu à de multiples reprises comment Hilda avait pris son rôle à cœur et à quel point elle s'était mise en tête de valoriser Charles aux yeux des protecteurs-conjoints, le comparant – et parfois même le plaçant au dessus – de leur fils Hadrien. Un tel comportement, si il pouvait être considéré comme anodin dans la plupart des familles recomposées prenait un sens tout particulier compte tenu de ce qu'allaient rapidement devenir Lord Harry, Dame Fleur et leur fils. Ainsi donc, Hilda Black, aussi insignifiante son influence puisse-elle être était devenue un obstacle aux plans de long terme échafaudés par les Protecteurs-conjoints avec l'appui qu'il – Mathias – avait pu fournir. Et Hilda commençait à devenir dangereuse parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de mettre dans la tête de son fils des idées et des ambitions qu'il ne devait jamais avoir. Qu'elle soit un membre de l'entourage proche des protecteurs-conjoints n'arrangeait évidement rien à la chose et il y avait fort à parier que nombre d'observateurs commençaient à se demander qui de Charles ou d'Hadrien serait l'héritier politique de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry. Il était donc parfaitement logique de la voir mise hors d'état de nuire, surtout si cela pouvait servir les plans des protecteurs et permettre de guider Charles dans la bonne direction. Mathias repris le cours de la discussion.

« -Et si c'était le cas ?

-Avant le départ ? Alors il va de soi que Fleur et moi le protégerions de toutes les façons possibles. Il est l'avenir de la magie dans la République, il faut le garder auprès de nous.

-Et vous Sire ?

-Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne quitterai Lyon qu'en dernier recours et je ne prendrai que Dagan avec moi. Nous irons vers le point de rendez-vous avec De Mauperthieu, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Les choses ne devraient pas trop se dégrader. Comment compte réagir la Satis ?

-Nous transférerons officiellement les sauvegardes aux Conseillers de la République un fois qu'ils seront entrés en fonction dans un délai de soixante-douze heures. Officieusement vous conserverez un droit de regard pour l'ensemble des opérations de la Satis et selon vos ordres nous ne transférerons aucune information du bureau 081. Déborah Douglas vous sera détachée, officiellement comme votre secrétaire. Officieusement elle sera votre agent de liaison permanent pendant et après la transition.

-Bien. Et les contacts avec l'armée ?

-Le Général Al-Zahiyour est à vos ordres et nous gardons un canal sécurisé avec lui. Les état-majors d'Asie et d'Europe vous sont entièrement acquis.

-Je le sais déjà. Quels sont les contacts avec l'Etat-major d'Afrique ?

-Le Gouverneur Jones ne verra pas le coup venir. Nous avons repéré les cibles de son cabinet de Lomé et de Londres. Dès que vous en donnerez l'ordre ils seront mis aux arrêts.

-Fais bien en sorte que la responsabilité retombe sur le Ministerium et le PNR, je ne veux pas que la Satis ou l'Armée soient inquiétés.

-Oui Sire. Sur une autre note, la Garde Blanche à déjà décidée de se dé-commissionner si elle nous vous était pas dédiée. Le losange est sous les ordres de la Satis. La seule inconnue est au niveau des polices régionales, mais nous avons bon espoir que les choses se passeront facilement avec eux. Avez-vous des ordres de dernière minute Sire ?

-Je veux que la Satis protège le _Concile Interconfessionnel_. Il ne doit y avoir aucun retard dans leurs travaux. Je veux un résultat avant la fin Novembre, Antonio à ses ordres à ce sujet. Veilles ensuite à ce que la transition passe en premier lieu par Sarah ben Hayoune. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ploiera sous les difficultés et que la pression brisera rapidement son mandat donc facilites lui la tâche tant que tu le pourras. Elle va vivre des moments difficiles d'ici la fin de l'année et j'ai besoin que ses équipes soient opérationnelles aussi vite que possible.

-Ce sera fait Sire.

-Transférez toutes les ressources de l'_Ours Blanc_ et du _bureau 081_ vers le Colonel Machenko : il sera secondé par le Lieutenant Dagan une fois qu'il aura terminé sa mission pour moi. De Mauperthieu doit également continuer sa tournée : Il continuera à parler en mon nom et la Satis le financera sur ma caisse noire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Autre chose ?

-Oui. Le Cheik Salim vous fait savoir qu'il refuse de travailler pour tout autre gouvernement que le vôtre. Quelles sont vos directives pour lui ?

-J'apprécie sa fidélité et elle ne sera pas oubliée. Dis-lui de veiller à ce que le _Concile_ ne prenne pas de retard. J'ai _besoin_ du Concile Mathias. Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans lui. Fais-le comprendre à Najib.

-Sire... » Mathias s'arrêta un instant, hésitant

« -Oui ?

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ? Nous n'avons pas encore extrait toutes les informations, Heinrich Gebhard a probablement plus de choses à nous apprendre.

-Sans doute mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques si près du but et nous ne pouvons pas attendre pour agir. La Satis à bien transférée tous mes prisonniers ?

-Oui Sire, le commandant Patil à pris en charge les deux-cent trente-neuf prisonniers que vous avez listé. Ils sont bien arrivés à destination sur l'Ile de Kolgouïev. Nous avons effacés le nom et la localisation de la prison et de ses occupants de l'ensemble des registres d'après vos instructions et je suis le seul à part Dame Fleur et vous à en connaître l'existence. La Prison de Narvarik sera livrée en l'état avec quelques prisonniers de droit commun déjà transférés depuis d'autres prisons des Balkans. Les deux seuls prisonniers qui n'ont pas été déplacés sont les prisonniers 22.01 et 22.02 depuis Azkaban. Nous attendons vos ordres à leurs sujet.

-Ah oui ! L'ennemi sait qu'ils sont là bas, autant qu'ils y restent pour brouiller les pistes. Quel est le niveau de sécurité en ce qui les concerne ?

-Niveau 5 Sire.

-Je vois. Modifies leurs statuts. Je veux qu'ils soient mis sous le coup d'un régime 3S3 immédiatement.

-Bien Sire. Comme vous voudrez. » Répondit docilement Mathias.

Etant donné l'identité de ces deux prisonniers, la mise à niveau de type SSS ne semblait pas de trop pour garantir leur protection. Le _système d'accréditation et de sécurité de l'information de la République_ (ou SASIR) reposait sur une double graduation : le Système des **Niveaux de Sécurité** (ou Système N) et le Système **Secret de Sureté Satis** (ou Système S et communément appelé SSS ou 3S). Les Niveaux de Sécurité étaient gradués d et correspondaient aux informations _restreintes_ (Niveau 1) à _secret défense_ (Niveau 5) en passant par _confidentielle_, _secret_ et _secret stratégique_. Les accréditations de nivea pouvaient être attribuées par les ministres et les secrétaires d'Etat chargés de missions particulières auprès du Sénat et de l'Assemblée Générale. Une accréditation de Niveau 2 était automatiquement attribuée à tous les élus régionaux pour les fonctions les concernant et une accréditation de Niveau 3 était attribuée aux Gouverneurs Régionaux et aux membres des Chambres Sectorielles. Les Niveaux 4 et 5 quant à eux dépendaient d'un circuit tout à fait différent. Le Niveau de sécurité 4 _secret stratégique_ faisait l'objet d'une double autorisation émanant du Ministère de la Force Armée et de la Sécurité et de l'Office Militaire du Renseignement (O.M.R.). Ces accréditations étaient limitées dans le temps. Seuls les parlementaires membres de la _Commission de défense de la République _étaient autorisés de droit à obtenir ce genre d'autorisation. Le Niveau 5 _secret défense_ était quant à lui une prérogative du Premier Ministre sous réserve d'une autorisation de la Pyramide. De droit, seuls les membres du Gouvernement Fantôme avaient cette accréditation, les autres étants uniquement les officiers du renseignement, les Etats-Majors et, naturellement, la Pyramide.

Derrière cette première gamme de Niveau de Sécurité, relativement peu connue mais publique néanmoins existait une autre gamme, bien plus secrète : Le Système **Secret de Sureté Satis**. L'origine de ce type d'accréditation parallèle remontait à la guerre contre la Horde. Alors, le renseignement militaire (l'O.M.R.) centralisait toutes les données collectées sur le terrain par ses propres agents et par les agents de la Satis. Or, la rivalité grandissante et le peu de considération par l'O.M.R. pour les informations recueillies par les agents de la Satis avait eu pour conséquence des revers – certes mineurs – mais toujours désagréables, particulièrement lors de la campagne en Inde puis en Asie du Sud-Est. Le siège de Perth et la capture de quelques prisonniers de marque avait été l'occasion de distinguer une fois pour toutes l'O.M.R. de la Satis et, à la satisfaction de Mathias et des officiers du Losange (le service de police et de renseignement de la Satis) un nouveau système de sécurité avait été mis sur pied et dédié uniquement à la sureté de l'Etat. Ce système avait deux différences principales d'avec le Système N. D'abord, les accréditations étaient les prérogatives exclusives de la Pyramide et de la Satis. Ensuite, il n'y avait que trois échelons à ce dispositif contre cinq pour le Système N. Ces trois échelons correspondaient aux trois niveaux de sécurité exclusifs de la Satis et se définissaient ainsi : SSS1 (ou 3S1) équivalait à un niveau N5 _secret défense_ et était le niveau d'accréditation de base pour prendre connaissance des actions courantes de la Satis (Renseignement Interne de la République, Renseignement Externe de la République, déploiement des agents de la Satis). SSS2 (ou 3S2) était le niveau intermédiaire, réservé aux officiers de la Satis et à quelques personnes extérieures. Sous cette accréditation se trouvaient les membres de la Garde Blanche, le Bureau de Recherche de la Satis et les centres de détention de la Satis. Seul le Président du Gouvernement Fantôme avait de droit une accréditation de ce type et uniquement après avoir pris ses responsabilités. Jusqu'alors, en dehors des Protecteurs-Conjoints, seule Hestia Jones avait été informée des informations de ce type. Enfin, le SSS3 (ou 3S3) correspondait à un niveau de sécurité et de confidentialité uniquement réservé aux Protecteurs-conjoints et aux neuf officiers commandants généraux de la Satis, tous soumis à des serments inviolables, tel que Mathias. Parmi les éléments soumis à ce niveau de secret, le _Bureau 081_, _L'Opération Ours Blanc_, le secret du _Refuge_ étaient les éléments les plus prégnants.

D'après les statuts de la Satis (eux aussi sous le sceau SSS3), seuls les Protecteurs-Conjoints avaient le droit de ratifier et de révoquer les autorisations 3S3. De fait, même les conseillers de la Républiques nouvellement élus n'auraient pas accès à de telles informations ce qui assurait d'une part la mainmise de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry sur cette institution et ce qui protégeait les _opérations spéciales_ en cours. L'autre raison pour laquelle le sceau 3S3 restait sous la coupe de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur relevait du pragmatisme politique le plus élémentaire. L'un et l'autre savaient que la République allait être déstabilisée par leur départ et la Satis était un outil trop précieux et aux missions trop importantes pour être laissée à la garde d'élus avides de tirer leur épingle d'un jeu à l'issue de tout façon inéluctable.

« -Je sais que tu es inquiet Mathias. Je le lis dans tes yeux mais j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais. Nous ne devons pas laisser passer une telle chance tu le comprends ?

-Oui Sire. C'est juste que...

-Que le risque d'échec est élevé ? Je le sais. Et plus on grimpe plus la chute en devient dangereuse mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Et il faut parfois faire des sacrifices d'autant plus grands que la récompense est importante. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous y sommes presque.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas confortable avec cette situation. Laissez-moi au moins terminer l'interrogatoire de Gebhard pour essayer d'obtenir plus de détails.

-Non, inutile d'insister avec lui. Je me doutais qu'il serait entrainé pour résister aux interrogatoires mais son endurance est proprement surprenante. Il ne livrera pas davantage d'informations. Nous allons le garder comme monnaie d'échange potentielle. En ce qui concerne l'ennemi... je ne suis pas inquiet, il n'a pas les cartes nécessaires pour être un quelconque obstacle pour l'instant. Nous devons simplement rester vigilants à ce qu'il ne prenne pas l'ascendant dans notre nouvelle partie.

-Entendu Sire. Je vais transmettre les ordres.

-Merci Mathias. Appelle Dagan. Il m'escortera jusqu'au Sénat.

-Bien Sire. » Mathias s'inclina et se retira. Avant d'arriver à la porte, Harry lui dit :

« -A mon retour Mathias, je remplirai la promesse que je t'ai faite si c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

-Oui Sire. Merci Sire. » Il s'inclina de nouveau, ouvrit puis ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fleur revint dans le bureau, sans Hadrien mais appuyée sur une canne ouvragée semblant être faite en ébène et surmontée d'un pommeau en saphir. Un cadeau que lui avait fait Harry lors de son rétablissement et pour l'aider dans sa rééducation. C'était autant un appui qu'une arme et un prodige d'art magique. Elle s'en servait encore de temps en temps lorsqu'elle se sentait fatiguée ou que les forces lui manquaient. Harry se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Fleur sourit mystérieusement et, arrivant à lui l'enserra et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« -Il est avec Helga. Nous avons bientôt fini les préparatifs mais je voulais profiter d'un peu de temps avec toi avant que tu ne partes. Et puis... nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour sur ton bureau... »

Harry sourit. D'un geste de la main il verrouilla les portes tout en enlaçant Fleur et ensemble ils se penchèrent sur le meuble en s'embrassant.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 18 Novembre 2011: 10H39, Montagne Sainte Geneviève, Paris, région de la Seine<span>

Le général David de Mauperthieu regarda les lignes successives de la missive qu'il venait de recevoir sans les lires tant il connaissait la lettre et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui et pour la République. Commandant de la seconde Légion déléguée à la protection du littoral atlantique de la République en Europe Occidentale, il contrôlait l'ensemble des troupes comprises entre la Loire au sud et le Rhin à l'est et au nord au même titre que toutes les infrastructures militaires et les services associés. C'était donc un poste éminemment important dans une zone hautement stratégique et qui ne lui avait été dévolu que par la valeur ajoutée de sa compétence militaire incontestable – surtout dans les missions anti-émeutes et de contre-insurrection – et sa fidélité sans faille envers Lord Harry et Dame Fleur. Cette fidélité avait d'ailleurs été démontrée, outre par son soutien actif de la politique des protecteurs-conjoints, grâce à l'action de ses deux autres frères Edouard, diplomate plénipotentiaire actuellement en mission aux Amériques et Laurent, le gouverneur régional nommé directement par la Pyramide et précisément en poste dans la Région de la Seine.

Mais l'objet du trouble qui agitait le cœur et l'esprit du général tenait moins dans des divagations personnelles que dans des considérations politiques. La réponse sibylline de Lord Harry pendant sa dernière conférence de presse avait créée des remous au sein de la République et jusque dans l'Armée et dans les Etats-majors. D'entre eux, le premier à réagir avait été l'Etat-major d'Asie qui voyait la constitution potentielle d'un Empire comme une opportunité de se désengager d'un front jugé trop exposé, à savoir la Chine, l'archipel des Philippines et le nord de la péninsule Indochinoise pour se concentrer sur les espaces stratégiques de la péninsule de l'Inde et de l'Océanie. Si une telle initiative était prise, cela laisserait le champ libre aux velléités japonaises dans la région tout en consolidant les bases de la République et sa reconstruction rapide pour en refaire un centre de gravité économique. Ce serait également l'occasion d'organiser le pillage systématique des ressources et des infrastructures présentes en Chine et d'exfiltrer les populations jugées _intéressantes_ pour la République : les spécialistes et les ingénieurs et des quotas de populations candidats à la citoyenneté pour redévelopper une agriculture et une industrie viable.

La raison pour laquelle la République ne pourrait pas se maintenir en Chine et dans une partie de l'Asie du Sud Est en cas de proclamation d'un Empire tenait du fait que les populations n'avaient pas été suffisamment préparées à l'émergence de cette force et avaient de nombreuses raisons de vouloir se lever contre un monarque qui serait jugé, tôt ou tard, comme trop éloigné des réalités du terrain, géographiquement, socialement et traditionnellement parlant. Pour éviter un maximum les révoltes et les remises en causes – même locales – de la République, il fallait donc aller au devant de la crise et donc sacrifier à un gain territorial et moral une garantie de stabilité. Un autre élément jouait en faveur de cette hypothèse : Les forces armées monopolisées pour garantir un tant soit peu la stabilité en Chine étaient par trop vulnérables aux actions de guérilla des derniers soubresauts de la Horde et aux chefs de guerre locaux en quête de reconnaissance et de pouvoir. Comme il était hors de question que les Légions se lancent dans des opérations de maintien de l'ordre et de mise au pas des chefs de guerre dans des zones trop éloignées de leurs bases arrières, la seule alternative consistait soit en la continuité du statut quo soit en l'abandon pur et simple de zones qui ne pouvaient être ni maitrisées ni pacifiées.

Cette problématique, bien qu'apparement lointaine des responsabilités de Mauperthieu le touchait pourtant plus qu'à son tour. En tant que Général de Légion, il était automatiquement membre de l'Etat-major général de la zone Europe et à ce titre, il participait à toutes les stratégies de défense pour la Zone Europe. En tant qu'officier commandant de la région de la Seine, il était également l'un des responsables militaires les plus influents car l'un des plus proches de la capitale. Enfin, la région de la Seine étant considérée comme l'une des plus riches de la Zone Europe, son influence politique était démultipliée, tant par le fait que son frère gouvernait la région que parce qu'elle créait de nombreux subsides pour la République. La Zone Asie était encore sous un gouvernement militaire et elle n'était pas capable de financer toute seule le déploiement et le maintien des troupes au sol et aéroportée présentes hors de l'Inde et de l'Océanie. De fait, près de 70 pour cent des frais d'occupation des territoires chinois étaient tirés des revenus prélevés dans la zone Europe ce qui, fatalement, restreignait les possibilités de développement économique et humain en Europe puisque ces frais comptaient pour près de 10 pour cent du total des revenus de la Zone Europe. Dès lors, un retrait des troupes en Chine et aux Philippines impliquerait automatiquement le retour massif de capitaux qui alimenteraient les circuits économiques courts en Europe. Or, la famille de Mauperthieu avait largement profité de la reconstruction pour constituer un socle économique solide qui, si il ne pouvait pas encore être considéré comme un _empire financier_, participait néanmoins à la puissance et à la stabilité de la famille et plus particulièrement dans le domaine politique et public où Laurent avait fait attribuer plusieurs marchés publics aux entreprises familiales, notamment par le biais de rétrocommissions. L'enjeu pour la famille était donc de taille et pesait son poids dans le futur de sa famille et c'était là que David devait prendre une décision.

Regardant de nouveau l'en-tête de la missive, il contempla le choix qui lui avait été proposé. La lettre qui lui avait été adressée avait été écrite par le corps des officiers de sa propre Légion, demandant formellement un rassemblement général des troupes pour une annonce officielle. Apparemment un élément zélé de la Satis avait fuité des informations stipulant qu'un parti mineur, le PNR, allait profiter d'une lacune dans les législations pour provoquer la démission des Protecteurs-conjoints. Connaissant la Satis comme il la connaissait, il y avait fort à parier que la Pyramide avait été mise au courant bien avant lui et qu'elle avait préparée ses propres plans restait donc à savoir ce que lui devait faire. La solution la plus simple était effectivement de se mettre en état d'alerte et d'ordonner une marche sur Lyon pour forcer le Sénat à attribuer les pleins-pouvoirs à Lord Harry et à Dame Fleur. Ce serait une mission simple, relativement rapide et sans violence à moins que les forces de défense de Lyon ne se mettent en travers de leur chemin ce dont il doutait fortement. Mais ce serait aussi, David le savait, la pire des actions politiques possibles puisqu'elle entrainerait de fait un coup de force militaire qui couperait Lord Harry de la majorité de sa légitimité. Dès lors, si un tel mouvement devait être acté, Lord Harry n'aurait d'autre alternative que de sacrifier ceux qui, l'ayant porté au pouvoir, aurait une part de responsabilité dans le renversement du Sénat : ce qui signifiait en termes clairs un peloton d'exécution pour tous les officiers de l'armée impliqués, lui compris.

Une autre solution, plus subtile, existait cependant et pouvait être tentée. Il était parfaitement ridicule de croire que Lord Harry ou Dame Fleur accepteraient de quitter leurs postes à la faveur d'une lacune dans les lois qu'ils avaient rédigés sans leur accord préalable et sans objectif ultérieur. Dès lors, la question était de savoir pourquoi les Protecteurs-conjoints choisiraient de leur plein gré de partir. Ce ne serait certainement pas pour goûter à une vie de famille normale comme leur porte-parole pouvait le laisser entendre, David les connaissaient trop bien tous les deux pour savoir qu'ils avaient un sens de l'Etat trop aigu pour agir de façon aussi égoïste. Il fallait donc qu'une nécessité supérieure les oblige ou qu'une opportunité exceptionnelle les pousse, mais l'une comme l'autre demandait un calcul précis des forces en présence pour arriver au meilleur résultat. Ainsi, la moindre action irréfléchie de sa part et de l'armée en général pouvait complètement modifier les stratégies qu'ils avaient mis en oeuvre voire faire échouer leurs tentatives. Il y avait naturellement quelques indices sur la nature de la perturbation qui permettaient une lecture au moins partielle des plans à long terme des protecteurs-conjoints :

La priorité absolue donnée au Concile interconfessionnel pouvait certes être lue comme la volonté inaltérée de promouvoir la concorde et la tolérance entre les religions de la République mais ce pouvait aussi être perçu un prélude nécessaire à la concentration des pouvoirs entre leurs mains. Le titre de _Protecteurs du Concile_ qui leur avait été dévolu n'avait pas été remis en cause par les principaux représentants des cultes malgré la contestation plus formelle que factuelle des Protecteurs et de fait, le titre était resté en l'état. Si on allait au bout de ce raisonnement, il y avait dès lors une incompatibilité entre la fonction des Protecteurs-conjoints qui – en tant que principaux représentants de la République – se devaient d'être laïques, et un titre qui leur donnait une dimension clairement religieuse. Mais – et là était à la fois l'espoir et la prévision de David de Mauperthieu – là où la République ne pouvait avoir un chef d'Etat emprunt de religieux, un Empire avait à sa tête un empereur ceint des pouvoirs temporels et d'une autorité spirituelle. En considérant cette distinction, la solution que les Légions pouvaient tenter était de proclamer la République _en danger_ et, clamant l'inaptitude du Ministerium et du Sénat, proclamer empereur et impératrice Lord Harry et Dame Fleur, ce qui ferait du Concile l'un des piliers de l'Empire, l'Armée le second et l'Administration le troisième autour d'un nouveau dénominateur commun : une famille impériale devenue chaque jour de plus en plus évidente. Naturellement, si une telle action devait se produire elle devrait inévitablement être confirmée par un plébiscite dans les urnes mais même dans ce cas, David ne voyait aucune difficulté à obtenir un triomphe. Les populations magiques voteraient en masse pour un empereur qui leur assurerait une représentativité et une protection devant les agressions des non-sorciers et les non-sorciers seraient prêts à voter en masse pour ce qu'ils verraient comme un gage de sécurité et de stabilité à toute épreuve dans et hors de la République.

En attendant le jour qui verrait la proclamation de l'Empire, David de Mauperthieu savait qu'il devait préparer le terrain et éviter les fausses notes pour lui et pour les autres officiers de l'Armée. Ayant pris sa résolution il prit une feuille à en-tête et commença à rédiger des courriers pour ses officiers et ses collègues. Il fallait également qu'il parle à ses frères, l'avenir de la famille était en jeu.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 18 Novembre 2011 : 11H25, avenue de la Victoire, quartier des ministères, Lyon<span>

La Pyramide était séparée du Sénat par une longue avenue majestueuse, la plus grande de la ville : l'avenue de la victoire. Longue de près de deux kilomètres et demi, large de deux cent mètres et entièrement piétonne, elle était dallé de pierre blanche polie et bordée d'arbres. De part et d'autre d'elle se dressaient des immeubles d'habitations dont les appartements étaient connus pour être parmi les plus onéreux de la République. A mi-chemin entre la Pyramide et le Sénat, un large pont, lui aussi en pierre blanche se jetait par dessus le Rhône sans créer de discontinuité dans la symétrie. À intervalles réguliers, des fontaines avaient été aménagées, des espaces verts avaient été délimités et étaient entretenus, et des parcs pour enfants se trouvaient constitués. Le rez-de-chaussée de la plupart des immeubles filiformes avaient été transformés en cafés, en magasins ou en échoppes. Toute une activité qui se déployait sur l'ensemble de ce qui était devenu le lieu de rendez-vous privilégié des habitants de la ville.

Accompagné d'une petite escorte de cinq hommes de la Garde blanche sous les ordres du fidèle Dagan et maintenue à distance, lord Harry décida de marcher entre la Pyramide et le Sénat, et de se mêler à la population. Il marcha d'un pas lent, semblant flâner. Passant près de cafés où il était assez ostensiblement montré du doigt, il serra les mains des badauds et allât même jusqu'à s'asseoir à la terrasse d'une des brasseries, parlant aux habitués et aux touristes sans la moindre gêne. Un moment il discuta de tout et de rien avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui lui confia être un libraire d'une des rues transversales et qui évoqua les difficultés rencontrées par les commerçants tels que lui pour mener leurs activités au vu des prix prohibitifs de l'immobilier. Lord Harry écouta avec attention en dégustant un plat qui lui avait été offert par le propriétaire des lieux puis se tourna vers un jeune couple d'adolescents intimidés d'être en sa présence. Il sourit et plaisanta qu'il était lui aussi intimidé parfois, à commencer par cet instant alors il devrait prendre la parole devant toute la République moins de deux heures plus tard.

La présence de Lord Harry avait conduit à l'agglutinement de la foule autour de la terrasse où il était assis, une foule qui le suivit quand il se leva et continua à marcher jusqu'aux grilles du Sénat. Tout en avançant, Lord Harry parla aux citoyens qui l'interpelaient sur tel ou tel autre point, lui posait des questions ou simplement voulaient l'entendre. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes et une foule toujours plus compacte que la Garde Blanche avait le plus grand mal à retenir, ils arrivèrent aux grilles extérieures de la chambre législative. Lord Harry passa l'entrée et remercia l'ensemble des passants de leur soutien et de leur amitié, les saluant de la main avant de rentrer dans l'imposant édifice. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la foule se disperse et aille se regrouper dans les différentes brasseries où ils pourraient avoir accès à un poste de télévision et voir l'avancée des débats dans le Sénat. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils allaient assister à un moment historique.

Lord Harry entra sans difficultés dans l'hémicycle et allât s'asseoir à sa place dans son fauteuil au premier rang. À côté de lui se trouvait la chaise laissée vide par Fleur. Tout autour les ministres du Ministerium s'étaient rassemblés et parlaient dans un vacarme rendu presque assourdissant par les discussions des sénateurs assis derrière eux. Après quelques minutes, le Premier Archonte Edna Betnez Calder, la successeur de Théodori Vicenzo et la présidente de séance demanda le calme. Suivant la coutume elle énonça l'ordre du jour puis donna la parole aux tribuns dans l'ordre de passage habituel : D'abord les représentants de la majorité puis des partis d'opposition en allant du plus grand bloc au plus petit. Enfin, après de longues minutes passées à entendre les griefs des différents sénateurs, allant des questions de régulations du prix des denrées alimentaires jusqu'aux modalités éthiques de l'utilisation de la magie dans les actes chirurgicaux, le premier Archonte passa au dernier parti ayant encore à parler dans l'hémicycle et à son représentant le plus vindicatif.

« -Nous donnons la parole à Kristi Järvien sénatrice de Basse Laponie pour le Parti National-Réaliste. »

Le silence se fit dans les gradins et des sourires purent être aperçus sur le visage des sénateurs. Le PNR n'avait pas de groupe parlementaire à proprement parler puisque il n'était composé que de deux membres. Son influence était donc d'autant plus minimale qu'il était noyé dans la masse des sept-cent cinquante membres que comptait l'assemblée, sans compter les élus de l'Assemblée Générale présents lors des congrès semestriels. Mais là où le poids politique du PNR était minimal, sa vindicte et sa capacité de nuisance était elle bien réelle. Chaque intervention de Kristi Järvien était l'occasion de dénoncer ce qu'elle avait toujours à cœur de dénoncer : une République trop grande pour des aspirations des peuples étouffées sous son joug. Plusieurs débats enflammés s'étaient tenus pendant ou après ses interventions, ayant pour conséquence de faire connaître le PNR pour sa radicalité et son intransigeance. Une politique de communication basée certes sur le rejet mais qui lui offrait l'opportunité de survivre médiatiquement. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que les sénateurs virent la sénatrice Järvien esquisser une mimique satisfaite, un document à la main alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'estrade.

« -Merci madame la présidente, chers sénateurs, chers collègues. Je me dresse sur cette estrade et je regarde avec vertige tout le chemin qui à été parcouru. Voila presque quatre ans que la République à été proclamée. Presque quatre ans que les peuples, dans un mouvement inédit dans l'Histoire, ont décidés de se rassembler dans une maison commune pour assurer leur survie. Etais-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Je ne saurais le dire avec certitude et vous savez tous quel est mon sentiment profond à ce sujet quand je regarde en arrière et quand je songe à celle que j'étais il y a quatre ans. Il y a quatre ans, j'avais peur. Peur de l'avenir et de vivre ma vie. Peur de l'incertitude et de la possibilité de toute cette souffrance. Peur, sans doute, comme chacun d'entre nous avions peur. Je songe à mes rêves d'alors. Je ne rêvais de rien d'autre que de retrouver mes proches et ma famille disparue. Je ne songeais qu'à comprendre pourquoi tant de mal nous avait été fait et je n'espérais que ce jour où nous n'aurions plus à craindre le monde entier à chaque instant que nous passerions hors de nos demeures. Je me disais : « _Un jour, je mourrais fière de léguer un monde meilleur à mes enfants. _» C'était la seule raison de mon combat. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai continuée à me battre et à donner de mon temps et de mon énergie dans ma ville et pour mon pays. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai décidée à mon corps défendant de m'engager dans la République jusqu'à en devenir l'un de ses représentants.

Aujourd'hui, quatre ans après, j'observe le monde et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que nous aurions pu faire mieux. J'observe cette paix promise qui n'a conduite qu'à la guerre contre la Horde et qu'à faire de nos enfants des cibles dans les régions les plus dangereuses du globe. Je vois qu'une société prétendument pacifiste s'est militarisée à tel point que que ses plus hauts dignitaires sont plus souvent représentés en uniforme qu'en costume civil. Je vois que notre société soit-disant harmonieuse à développée, protégée et sanctuarisée des pratiques moyenâgeuses semblables au servage et camouflées sous le nom désormais tristement célèbre de la doctrine Volmikov. Je vois que nos institutions, créées pour permettre le développement et la célébration de la démocratie ont en réalité été constituées de telle façon que les directives de notre gouvernement reçoivent l'assentiment constant et servile de ceux qui sont censés protéger notre liberté. Et que voyons-nous maintenant ? Que la démocratie que nous souhaitions, celle que nous espérions n'est qu'un rêve un mensonge que nous continuons à défendre pour éviter de regarder la vérité en face.

Nous savons tous quelles ont été les fins des démocraties dans le monde. L'aveuglement stupide de nos anciens représentants élus, l'action politique progressivement devenue un métier là où elle aurait dû être une vocation, le manque de clairvoyance dans les décisions prises par les gouvernements légitimes. Tout cela a contribué à détruire notre monde. Nous savons aussi que nous devons apprendre de nos erreurs. Telle fut la justification de beaucoup des mesures d'exception votées par les membres de **ce **Sénat. Je ne peux vous en blâmer. La peur de recommencer nos erreurs est amplement suffisante quand on considère ce que ces erreurs nous ont coûtées. Nous savons tous quel fut le calvaire de toutes les populations pendant les Guerres Noires. Nous avons tous vécu la faim et la crainte d'une mort imminente. Certains d'entre nous ont perdus des membres de leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs enfants certains ont été les témoins impuissants et horrifiés d'atrocités commises contre leurs proches tandis que d'autres avaient la force de se battre et de résister. Tous, nous nous sommes empressés de nous tenir dans l'ombre de ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de nous protéger et nous avons acceptés de les servir en échange de leur protection. C'est un sentiment humain. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir car nous sommes tous responsables de ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui mais... une question me taraude. Pourquoi tout cela ? Pourquoi tant de douleurs ? Pourquoi tant de sang et de morts ? Pourquoi tant de sacrifices ? Pour ce que nous avons bâtis ces quatre dernières années ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en douter. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue.

Il y a quatre ans, j'étais aussi enthousiaste que vous l'êtes maintenant. Il y a quatre ans je voyais la République comme la solution à tous nos problèmes. Il y a quatre ans je rêvais du jour où je pourrais aller sur la tombe de ma fille et lui murmurer que j' avais accomplie mon devoir pour l'avenir de son fils, mon petit-fils. Lorsque j'ai été choisie par mes pairs pour les représenter dans cette assemblée, j'ai crue que je saurais défendre mes valeurs et faire triompher l'ordre et la vérité sur le chaos et la guerre. Je me disais : « _Qu'il est bon de voir la démocratie à l'oeuvre ! Qu'il est bon de voir le peuple de nouveau souverain ! Qu'il est bon de voir des hommes et des femmes se lever et réclamer leurs droits._ » J'y ai cru. Je ne le crois plus. Je ne crois plus que la démocratie puisse advenir dans cette assemblée. Je ne crois plus que les peuples de la République soient libres de leurs voix et de leurs choix. Je ne crois plus en cet avenir radieux qui nous était promis. Je ne crois plus en ces rêves que j''avais murmurée à une pierre tombale dans le silence froid d'un cimetière de la banlieue d'Helsinki. Ce n'étaient que des mensonges. De doux songes adressés au destin comme on adresse une prière silencieuse aux Dieux lorsque l'on aperçoit un mirage dans le désert. Un mensonge. Et je refuse de continuer à y prendre part.

Je refuse de laisser dire que nous sommes en démocratie quand nos moindres mouvements, quand tous nos faits et gestes, quand nos règles et nos lois nous sont dictées. Quand nos services de sécurité ne rendent de comptes à personne et ne sont responsables de rien, quand ils peuvent nous placer sous surveillance en toute impunité et transmettre des informations personnelles au gouvernement, quand notre ordre du jour ne dépend pas de nous, quand les lois que nous votons peuvent être soumises au véto, modifiées ou abrogées sans débat, ce n'est pas une démocratie. Je refuse de laisser dire que nous sommes en démocratie quand les représentants de la République sont convoqués comme des enfants capricieux après avoir fait une bêtise. Quand ils sont obligés de siéger au risque, sans cela, de perdre leur immunité et leur poste, quand ils ne peuvent décider par eux-même de s'assembler ou de se dissoudre, quand ils ne représentent même pas proportionnellement la population, ce n'est pas une démocratie. Je refuse de laisser dire que nous sommes libres quand ceux qui nous gouvernent tiennent à la fois la plume de notre constitution et l'épée qui nous mets sous leurs bottes ! Quand des forces de police, de l'armée, des services de renseignement, de la Satis et de la Garde Blanche aucune force de protection n'est sous le contrôle direct du Sénat, quand des généraux peuvent entrer dans cet hémicycle sans hésitation et assassiner certains de nos membres, quand aucune action n'à été prise pour empêcher ce genre de choses de se reproduire, ce n'est pas une démocratie. Ceci n'est pas ce pourquoi tant de nos frères se sont battus et sont morts. Ceci n'est pas cet idéal auquel nous aspirions. Ceci n'est pas la démocratie mais une dictature dont les tyrans sont grimés pour mieux nous asservir.

Je ne déments pas ce qu'ont fait Lord Potter et Dame Delacour. Je reconnais que sans eux la République ne se serait probablement jamais constituée. Je reconnais leurs faits d'armes et les sacrifices qu'ils ont du consentir pour nous offrir la chance de nous relever du précipice où nous étions jetés. Mais je reconnais aussi les dérives d'un régime militariste. Je reconnais les déviances et la perversion d'un pouvoir trop grand doté de si peu de contrôles. Je remarque enfin, que malgré toutes ces années passées à nous gouverner, ils n'ont pas une seule fois cédé le pouvoir ou projeté de céder le pouvoir. Je sais que l'admiration de la population à leur endroit est grande. Je sais aussi qu'ils ont été les protecteurs que nous avions tant attendus et ceux sans lesquels nous serions aujourd'hui sous la botte, le pouvoir et la tyrannie d'Henrik Van Der Oven et ses séides. Mais, et je sais que la question va vous choquer, quelle différence il y a t'il entre eux et nos Protecteurs-conjoints ? Le pouvoir absolu auquel l'un aspirait n'est-il pas celui que possède déjà l'autre ? Quelle différence il y a t'il, si ce n'est que là où les premiers provoquaient un rejet immédiat de nous autres Sénateurs, les seconds ont déjà été désignés et pourraient nous diriger indéfiniment sans que nul d'entre nous ne se rebelle ?

Dès lors, ma question s'adresse à Lord Harry James Potter et ma question est simple. Que faites-vous encore ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore dans cette noble assemblée ? Voila des mois que vos pleins-pouvoirs vous ont été enlevés par le Sénat et que votre mandat est officiellement terminé. Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à rester ? Vous avez eu les honneurs. Vous avez eu les récompenses. Le Sénat vous à offert tout ce qu'il pouvait vous offrir. Pourquoi ne lui rendez-vous pas à votre tour ce que vous lui devez ? Qu'attendez-vous pour partir et laisser à d'autres le soin de faire perdurer ce que vous avez aidé à créer ? Vous prétendez défendre la loi et la démocratie, mais je ne vois qu'une tyrannie que vous dirigez. Les chaînes de la peur que vous avez enlevées, vous les avez remplacées par celles de l'allégeance forcée envers vous. Des sénateurs ici rassemblés, combien sont véritablement libres de leurs choix ? Combien vous sont plus fidèles à vous qu'à la République ou à ceux qu'ils sont censés représenter ? Combien qui craignent le peuple plus qu'ils ne vous craignent vous ?

J'ai attendue ces derniers mois que vous fassiez ce qu'il était honorable de faire. En vain. J'ai attendue que vous accomplissiez votre devoir et que vous fassiez l'oeuvre de vous retirer pour le plus grand bien de la République. En vain. J'ai attendue que vous appliquiez ce que vous aviez promis lors de votre discours du 19 Mai 2010, où vous prétendiez bâtir la « _légitimité_ » de la République et détruire tous les fanatismes qui pouvaient la mettre à bas. En vain. Plus maintenant. Car que faites-vous du fanatisme qui vous est voué ? Que ferez-vous lorsque vos détracteurs seront la voix de la majorité ? Vous lancerez-vous dans une autre campagne contre vos propres concitoyens pour imposer vos vues comme vous l'avez fait contre la Horde ou comme **votre** premier ministre à tenté de le faire ? Vous établiez-vous comme le dictateur que vous devenez chaque jour davantage ? Répondez-moi si vous le pouvez et partez ! Partez, votre place n'est plus parmi nous. Partez, vous ne représentez plus que vous. Partez, partez, partez, avant de faire sombrer la République avec vous !

Parce que je sais que vous ne partirez pas de votre plein gré, j'invoque le droit de pétition et je dépose maintenant le texte qui, comme la constitution le demande, à recueilli un million de soutiens pour exiger votre départ immédiat de la Pyramide, la cessation de l'ensemble de vos mandats et la déchéance de l'ensemble de vos grades. Reconnaitrez-vous la légalité de cet acte où violerez-vous le texte que vous avez fait le serment de protéger ? Accepterez-vous de vous plier aux lois lorsqu'elle s'appliquent à vous ou deviendrez-vous le tyran que j'affirme que vous êtes déjà, quitte à me museler et à affirmer votre prise de pouvoir illégale ? Le choix est vôtre, mais je sais déjà que vous êtes un lâche, et cela malgré les hauts faits d'arme que vous vous êtes attribué. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans l'hémicycle, tous les regards posés sur Kristi Järvien, comme si elle avait perdue l'esprit. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de la portée de son acte et du risque de déstabilisation qu'il entrainerait se demandèrent beaucoup des sénateurs hébétés. Kristi Järvien tendit son document au premier Archonte sans un mot pour faire valider sa pétition puis retourna à sa place, un large sourire affiché sur son visage. Elle essaya de capter le regard de Lord Harry sans succès puisqu'il ferma les yeux et son visage, les rendant imperméables à la moindre émotion. Après une minute qui sembla être une éternité, Edna Betnez Calder appela faiblement dans son micro :

« -Lord Harry ? La parole est à vous. Lord Harry ? Monseigneur ? »

Le manque de réaction de Lord Harry dura encore une vingtaine de seconde avant qu'il ne se lève et qu'il n'aille jusqu'à l'estrade. Prenant une gorgée d'eau, il inspira fortement avant d'embrasser des yeux l'ensemble de l'hémicycle et de parler en fixant du regard son accusatrice.

« -Je savais que ce jour arriverai mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait de cette façon. Je ne pensais pas que les coups viendraient du Sénat et je ne pensais pas que j'y serais traité en criminel. Car il n'y a qu'à un criminel que l'on réserve le traitement que vous voulez me réserver n'est-ce pas sénatrice Järvien ? » Il ricana sans joie. « Je ne croyais pas que j'aurais un jour à me défendre de mes intentions devant les institutions que j'ai fondé. Je ne croyais pas que l'on m'accuserai de vouloir m'arroger le pouvoir ou le priver des citoyens de la République quand j'ai toujours tout fait pour préserver intégrité des droits de chacun et, au contraire, de démocratiser un système dont j'ai publiquement admis qu'il était par trop militarisé. » Un long regard circulaire engloba l'assistance et les gradins suspendus au dessus des élus. « Laissez-moi d'abord répondre à la plus bénigne de vos accusations sénatrice. Non, je n'ai pas outrepassé les termes de mon mandat, pas plus que je n'y ai renoncé lorsque j'ai rendu les pouvoirs d'urgence qui m'avaient été attribués. Vous savez fort bien que les pleins-pouvoirs m'avaient été alloués jusqu'en Octobre 2015 et donc que j'ai remis entre les mains de ce Sénat l'ensemble de ce que j'avais de pouvoirs d'exception bien avant le terme fixé par cette assemblée. Vous savez fort bien également que mon mandat s'achève officiellement le 31 décembre prochain soit un an plus tard que prévu **sur la demande** du Sénat alors que Fleur et moi nous avions offert de nous retirer de la vie politique et de la Pyramide une première fois il y a plus de six mois. C'est parce que le Sénat ne se considérait pas prêt à prendre le pouvoir que nous lui avions remis que nous sommes restés à notre poste et que nous avons continués à exercer des fonctions aussi lourdes que celles de Protecteurs-conjoints de la République.

Je ne rentrerai pas dans le détail de vos insinuations les plus calomnieuses, mais je vais reprendre point par point les éléments et les mensonges les plus importants que vous venez de dire. Sur la paix tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous poser une question : qu'auriez-vous fait à notre place ? Qu'auriez-vous proposé pour répondre aux défis lancés à la République ? Pensez-vous que Fleur et moi nous étions heureux de nous lancer de front dans les opération contre la Horde en Asie ? Croyiez-vous que nous voulions être happés par cette boucherie alors que nous sortions juste de la guerre contre Voldemort ? Nous avons expliqués pourquoi nous avons dû le faire. Nous avons remis l'ensemble des rapports des Légions à la République et nous avons justifiés le pourquoi de cette guerre devant l'ensemble des citoyens. Nous avons expliqués pourquoi il était impensable de fonder cette République si c'était pour laisser une telle menace à nos frontières. Ne croyez surtout pas que nous l'avons fait par volonté impérialiste ou par envie de conquête. Nous l'avons fait parce que nous devions le faire. Parce que la République avait son existence même en danger tant que Liao Deng était en vie. Si vous étiez venue sur les théâtres d'opérations, si vous étiez venue à Katmandou comme je l'ai proposé à chaque sénateur pour qu'il se fasse une idée précise de la situation sur le terrain, vous n'utiliseriez pas la guerre contre la Horde comme un moyen pour soutenir votre rhétorique. Nos soldats morts pour la République ne méritent pas cela et vous insultez leur mémoire et leur honneur en utilisant leur sacrifice à des fins politiques.

Vous critiquez également la Doctrine Volmikov. Vous la comparez à une pratique moyenâgeuse. C'est votre droit mais qu'avez-vous d'autre à proposer ? Quelles sont vos solutions pour relever la République ? Exploiter la magie des sorciers comme le suggère le programme du PNR ? De mémoire je cite les lignes de votre idéologie : _évacuer les sorciers des zones où ils pourraient être en majorité, étouffer toute tentative de rébellion des praticiens magiques, éliminer toute menace sur la stabilité des régions causée par la magie et ses déviances_. Voulez-vous donc une nouvelle guerre civile à cause de votre inconscience ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas que c'était là l'une des raisons originelles de l'antagonisme entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers ? Je comprends que la Doctrine Volmikov vous semble inique, inadéquate et surtout contraire à tous les idéaux de liberté défendue par cette même République mais j'assume mon choix néanmoins, non pas parce que nous souhaitons mettre le peuple en esclavage mais parce que nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Vous avez vu le chaos laissé par la Guerre Noire. Vous avez vu les morts et les destructions. Dites-moi : que proposez-vous en lieu et place de la Doctrine Volmikov ? Une action aussi décisive, efficace et durable ? Vous avez vue les résultats de ces dernières années. Parce que nous avons utilisés intelligemment cette doctrine, la reconstruction en Europe à été rapide et aujourd'hui elle n'est plus nécessaire dans la plupart des régions du continent. Que vous vouliez la critiquer à postériori est médisant et hypocrite de vôtre part, surtout quand ce programme à permis la survie de millions de nos concitoyens quand **vous** n'avez pas une seule fois été une force de proposition pendant cette période et alors même que vous étiez déjà une sénatrice de la République.

Vous critiquez l'action du Ministerium et, à travers lui, l'action de la Pyramide, de Fleur et de moi-même. Mais que critiquez-vous ? L'autorité avec laquelle nous avons décidés d'agir ? Auriez-vous préférée que nous vous consultions, vous qui n'avez jamais pris part à la moindre action constructive au sein de la République et dont le souhait le plus cher serait de voir notre Etat s'effondrer ? Pourquoi critiquez-vous les lois de notre Etat ? Parce qu'elles ne vous plaisent pas ? Mais ne vous plaisent-elles pas parce qu'elles sont contraires au bien commun ou parce qu'elles ne vous favorisent pas ? Vous critiquez le fait que ce Sénat ne soit pas élu par un scrutin proportionnel. Pourquoi avez-vous cette revendication si ce n'est parce que vous en bénéficieriez ? Ne croyez pas que j'ignore comment vous êtes entrée au Sénat sénatrice Järvien. Je sais que jamais vous n'auriez pu y parvenir sans les manœuvres d'intimidations que vous avez orchestrée sur la tête de liste originelle de basse Laponie. La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore dans cet hémicycle et non en prison est parce que nous n'avons pas pu prouver votre implication directe. Vous critiquez le fait que l'ordre du jour du Sénat soit du fait du Ministerium et de la Pyramide. Mais vous êtes la principale raison pour laquelle nous avons été obligés de le faire ! Si vous n'aviez pas tentée, à chaque fois que vous preniez la parole, de nous mener vers des débats stériles qui n'ont d'autre objet que de faire valoir votre vision étriquée du monde, jamais nous n'aurions pris une telle responsabilité. Vous critiquez le véto suspensif dont la Pyramide possède le monopole. Mais pourquoi d'autre que pour gagner de l'efficacité quand certains des amendements que **vous** avez fait voter ne faisaient qu'entraver le travail sur le terrain ? »

Lord Harry s'arrêta un instant de parler pour prendre une gorgée d'eau fraiche un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. La sénatrice Järvien en profit pour hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. « -VOUS ETES UN TYRAN POTTER ! UN TYRAN ET DELACOUR AVEC VOUS! » Lord Harry la regarda avec colère mais, contrairement à ses attentes, il ne haussa pas la voix. Au contraire, son ton devint monotone, glacial et tranchant comme un couteau alors qu'il irradiait de rage et que sa magie se manifestait dans son aura devenue visible.

« -Vous nous appelez des tyrans Järvien ? Fleur et moi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons un pouvoir auquel vous aspirez ? Je n'ignore rien de vos tentatives pour vous faire désigner Conseillère de la République une fois que notre mandat aura atteint son terme. Nous ne sommes pas des tyrans, sans quoi jamais nous n'aurions fondé et protégés ce Sénat des menaces extérieures comme intérieures. Et je vous compte parmi ces menaces internes. Sur quoi se fondent vos accusations ? Sur le fait que le Sénat ne contrôle pas la police ou l'armée ? Cela s'appelle la séparation des pouvoirs ma chère ! Vous mentez quand vous affirmez que nos hommes sur le terrain et dans les casernes ne sont responsables de rien et ne rendent de compte à personne. Rien que pour cette insinuation vous mériteriez d'être déchue de votre citoyenneté puisque de toute évidence vous ne respectez pas ceux qui vous défendent. Et si vous voulez vraiment savoir en quoi les forces de l'ordre sont responsables de leurs actes je vous prie de visiter l'un des nombreux tribunaux existant sur l'ensemble du territoire de la République. Vous verrez si nous agissons avec iniquité. Et pour continuer dans la même veine, si nous avions été des tyrans, croyez-vous que vous auriez eu l'occasion de parler aujourd'hui ? Savez-vous au moins ce qu'est la tyrannie ? C'est exactement ce que vous recherchez par vos actions inconscientes et vos accusations basses et sournoises. C'est ce système où tout ne se décide plus devant le peuple ni par ceux à même de prendre les décisions mais dans les couloirs, les officines, les salons privés. Quand le pouvoir ne s'exerce plus mais se recherche, quand les titres et les fonctions deviennent autant d'honneurs à convoiter quand le bien commun finit par disparaître au profit de l'intérêt individuel votre intérêt. Fleur et moi avons exercés le pouvoir et je suis fier de l'ensemble de mes accomplissements jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de pouvoir dire que j'ai fondé la République et que jusqu'à présent je l'ai préservée de gens de votre espèce. Gardez vos accusations pour ceux qu'elles touchent : mes hommes et nos concitoyens savent que je ne suis pas un lâche et que je me suis toujours battu, sur tous les fronts pour protéger leurs vies et leurs droits. Vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant. »

Lord Harry prit une respiration dont profita Kristi Järvien pour cracher : « -SI VOUS AIMEZ LE PEUPLE RENDEZ-LUI LE POUVOIR. RENDEZ LE POUVOIR AU SENAT !

-Je n'ai rien à rendre parce que je n'ai rien pris, au contraire mais n'ayez crainte. La constitution de la République vous permet effectivement de constituer une pétition et de la soumettre aux Conseillers de la République. Comme ils n'ont pas encore été élus, cette tâche revient au Sénat. Mais une pétition quelque soit sa nature, ne peut pas violer le droit ou l'honneur de celui ou de ceux qu'elle attaque. Je prends donc acte de l'exigence des nos concitoyens de quitter mon poste de Protecteur-conjoint et je ne demande pas au Sénat la tenue d'un débat contradictoire pour espérer sauver ma tête. J'ai voué plus de quatre ans à la défense de la République et avant cela j'ai offert mes plus belles années à la défense de nos valeurs lors de mes différents combats sur tous les continents. Ce n'est pas pour les renier aujourd'hui. En revanche, si je prends acte de cette pétition je dois utiliser _deux fois_ de mon véto suspensif. La première sur votre nomination et vos propos Madame Järvien. Ces paroles sont à l'exact opposé de ce que défend la République et ses représentants élus. Vous n'êtes pas digne de siéger dans cette hémicycle et de vous y exprimer pour cracher votre venin. Je vous dénonce donc vous et votre parti et je soumets au Sénat le choix de vous conserver dans ses rangs et d'autoriser l'existence du PNR. Mon second véto concerne la résolution 377A/1910-2011 sur le statut des Protecteurs-conjoints. N'ayant pas ratifié cette loi dans un délai de trois mois comme la constitution me le permets, je la révoque. Contrairement à vous qui croyez plonger la République dans le chaos et l'anarchie et obtenir ainsi son démantèlement, j'ai parfaitement confiance en sa capacité à résister aux épreuves et aux nuisibles tels que vous. Je sais que la République nous survivra tous dans une forme ou dans une autre et je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas celle qui la mettra à bas. »

Lord Harry se tourna vers les autres sénateurs qui, bouches bées, observaient sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Il laissa son regard passer de visage en visage, une expression de défi inscrite sur ses traits. Finalement, il laissa ses yeux fixer la caméra centrale qui diffusait l'ensemble de l'échange sur la Chaine parlementaire de la République.

« -Je ne saurais contraindre qui que ce soit de nous suivre contre son gré. Cette pétition en est une preuve suffisante. Fleur et moi avions un rêve et ce rêve nous l'avons réalisé. Instaurer un système juste et équitable dans lequel tous les citoyens pouvaient se retrouver les uns avec les autres en paix et en sécurité et cela, quelque soit leurs origines, leurs religions ou leurs dons. Des efforts sont à faire. Les prochains élus auront de nombreuses choses à gérer. J'ordonne à toutes les forces armées de la République d'aider le futur gouvernement et de rester fidèle en tout au Sénat et en les représentants élus et légitimes de la République. Je traquerai personnellement quiconque, officier, membre d'Etat major ou simple soldat qui songerait à faire sédition ou sécession. Je sanctuarise le _Concile Interconfessionnel_. J'interdis à quiconque de gêner en quoi que ce soit ses travaux. »

Les plus zélés des sénateurs se levèrent lentement de leurs sièges comme pour mieux se faire entendre en lançant des « NON ! » retentissants. Harry n'y prit pas garde et continua, les yeux toujours fixés sur la caméra.

« -En réaction à la pétition déposée aujourd'hui, je remets officiellement ma démission ainsi que celle de Fleur de notre mandat de Protecteurs-conjoints de la République. Ma seule légitimité vient du peuple et de mon respect des institutions que j'ai fondé. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je briserai le serment que j'ai fait lors de la destruction de Londres de toujours protéger mes concitoyens. J'accepte de passer la main et je le fais avec honneur. De fait, comme il est mon privilège de le demander, je demande à mes successeurs de protéger ce que nous avons construit ensemble. De ne pas succomber à la tentation de la politique politicienne et de ne jamais faire passer vos ambitions avant vos devoirs. »

Lord Harry fit une légère pause pour reprendre son souffle. Les sénateurs en profitèrent pour sauter de leurs sièges en hurlant et tentèrent de s'approcher de lui. La Garde Blanche se déploya dans l'hémicycle pour protéger l'ex-dirigeant de la République de la cohue qui se déclencha. Harry leva la main et dans un sort de magie sans baguette il projeta un sort de silence autour de l'estrade, de la caméra centrale et de lui. Calmement il poursuivit :

« -Je ne renoncerai ni aux honneurs civils ni aux grades que Fleur et moi avons. Seul le peuple par la voix du Sénat pourrait le demander. Ces grades sont autant de blessures, de morts et de victoires que nous assumons ce sont autant de soldats morts sous nos ordres et autant de guerres que nous avons menés. Je refuse qu'une politicienne médiocre et sans scrupules vienne cracher sur cette mémoire. A ce titre et en tant qu'officier commandant des Légions de la République, j'implore nos hommes et leurs officiers partout dans le monde de ne pas tomber dans le piège qui nous est tendu aujourd'hui. L'union fait notre force, la République est notre sanctuaire. »

Les spectateurs les plus fins se rendirent compte que Lord Harry avait attendu un prétexte pour prononcer son testament politique, ce qu'il était précisément en train de faire. Personne ne pouvait préparer un tel discours ex-nihilo après une attaque aussi peu orthodoxe d'un sénateur de toute façon en minorité. La plupart ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait et ne s'était de toute évidence pas préparée à une telle issue. Cela allait contre toute logique et contre toute certitude. Pourtant, les ordres, notamment à l'attention des militaires étaient précis et concis. C'était une mécanique parfaitement ajustée qui se mettait en marche.

Assis dans un bureau à quelques centaines de mètres du Sénat, le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait comme tous les autres ce discours qu'Il devinait préparé de longue date, pesant le pour et le contre de ce nouveau développement. Il ne servait plus à rien de rencontrer les Protecteurs-conjoints alors qu'ils venaient de modifier complètement le jeu. Il devait revoir sa propre stratégie. Si seulement Kristi Järvien avait attendue quelques jours... Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait préparée un tour de ce genre, mais Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle passerait à l'attaque. Il se souvint qu'elle n'était pas un de ses agents mais seulement un exécutant guidé subtilement par un de ses agents. Son officier traitant et elle paieraient pour cette faute envers Lui. Jamais Il n'aurait toléré que l'on bouscule trop frontalement son _égal_. Maintenant il était trop tard. Mécaniquement, Il se replaça dans son fauteuil et se concentra de nouveau sur le discours de sa némésis, poussant un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et la lassitude.

« Nous ne devons pas nous dresser contre elle ou tenter de la faire plier devant nos désirs. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. J'ordonne aux Etats-majors de prêter formellement allégeance à la République dans un délai de quarante-huit heures. Ils délivreront ce serment par écrit au Sénat et au Ministerium auquel ils sont rattachés. Ces serments seront délivrés sous ma supervision. Je m'octroie quant à moi la fin de la semaine pour rendre la Pyramide vacante, ensuite de quoi je suivrai ma famille chez nous, à Capri. J'interdis à quiconque d'essayer de nous en empêcher. Enfin, et afin de minimiser le risque d'instabilité au sein de nos institutions j'annonce la tenue d'élections générales pour les postes de Conseillers de la République dans un délai de quarante jours comme le prévoit la constitution. La transition se fera sous les ordres de Sarah Ben Hayoune et de son cabinet et si nécessaire, avec le Gouvernement fantôme. J'ordonne que toutes ces directives soient appliquées avec zèle tout le temps de la transition il en va de la survie de la République. Vive la Paix, vive la Liberté, vive la République. »

Ayant fini son allocution, Harry se retira entouré de la Garde Blanche alors que le sort de silence se dissipait. Mais étrangement aucun sénateur ne fit le moindre bruit tout abasourdis qu'ils étaient. Kristi Järvien elle-même restait sans voix. Elle avait pensé pouvoir accuser la politique de la Pyramide à peu de frais pour assurer un autre éclat de communication et un cataclysme politique s'était abattu sur elle. La pétition qu'elle avait soumise à Edna Betnez Calder la présidente du Sénat n'aurait jamais dû être acceptée et elle s'attendait à ce que le Sénat la rejette de toute façon. Il n'y avait pas le nombre suffisant de signatures, certaines de ces signatures étaient fausses et elle savait que la résolution 377A/1910-2011 empêchait son application. Alors que Lord Harry l'accepte immédiatement... et qu'il utilise son véto revenait à se faire un hara-kiri politique... une partie d'elle savait qu'il s'était servi de cette attaque comme d'un prétexte mais une autre... une autre avait peur parce qu'elle avait joué avec le feu et elle n'avait pas prévue la déflagration qui venait de s'abattre sur elle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que les runes agressivité cachés dans le dossier de sa chaise et qui avaient en partie causé la virulence de ses propos étaient en train de s'effacer discrètement alors que leur objet – Lord Harry – quittait la salle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sur les gradins tous les sénateurs l'observait sans un mot. Quelques gardes, sentant le danger s'approchèrent pour la protéger. Elle se doutait qu'ils ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur. Une sénatrice s'approcha lentement. Elle avait été l'une de ses seules amies ici en dépit de leurs idées différentes. Arrivée devant elle elle la fixa un long moment puis d'un seul coup, lui cracha dessus et prononça les mots _damnatio praesentiae_. Dans un seul mouvement, tous les sénateurs et les membres de l'Assemblée Générale se levèrent et la pointèrent du doigt en lançant ces deux mêmes mots. Elle s'essuya le visage et opina lentement de la tête. Il ne servait à rien de rester de toute façon, elle était allé trop loin elle le savait, et si ce n'était de la démission de Lord Harry c'était au moins de ces deux mots répétés tels des mantras par les sénateurs.

_Damnatio praesentiae_ était issue une formule qui avait été employée pour la première fois juste après la mort de Liao Deng. Lorsque son corps avait été exposé à Londres un ancien enseignant s'était présenté devant la dépouille en hurlant en boucle « _Damnatio historiae, damnatio praesentiae, damnatio memoriae _». La foule rendue électrique par la tension du moment avait reprise ses paroles puis les avaient amplifiées bientôt suivis en écho par les médias. Depuis ce moment, _Damnatio praesentiae _était devenu une formule employée devant quelqu'un ou quelque chose que l'on voulait chasser, et presque comme un moyen de conjurer le mauvais sort. La dernière occurrence – et la première en ce qui concernait le Sénat dans son ensemble – avait eu lieu lorsque la dépouille du général John MacIntyer avait été sortie des décombres du Sénat. L'éviction de Kristi Järvien était la seconde. Elle se leva et prit rapidement ses affaires. Sans se retourner elle quitta l'hémicycle avec deux choses en tête. La première était qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais y remettre les pieds et la seconde était qu'elle venait de faire honte à sa fille et à sa famille.

Elle ne se doutait pas que douze jours plus tard son corps sans vie et atrocement mutilé serait retrouvé dans une benne à ordures de la banlieue de Prague. L'enquête déterminerait qu'il s'agissait de l'acte d'un dément psychopathe notoire qui serait lui-même découvert avec le sang de la sénatrice sur ses vêtements. Nul, à l'exception de Lord Harry, n'irait chercher une responsabilité supérieure ou un possible commendataire. Nul ne se douterait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu sa vengeance.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 18 Novembre 2011 : 14h42, siège de la Satis, Lyon<span>

Mathias regarda la déclaration de Lord Harry avec un air grave. Ca y était, le moment était venu. Le mot de passe pour l'opération _Brahms_ avait bien été donné lorsque il avait prononcé les paroles « _L'union fait notre force, la République est notre sanctuaire _». Dans un ricanement cynique, il contempla comment, en plein discours retransmis partout dans la République, Lord Harry avait lancé _sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive_ une opération Secret de sureté Satis de niveau 3. Les hommes de la Satis en position avaient immédiatement ciblés leurs objectifs. Le coup de filet se ferait en douceur dans les deux heures. Le plan était audacieux. Accuser le numéro 3 de la République d'un faux complot pour l'empêcher d'en exécuter un vrai tout en faisant passer l'ensemble pour la prévention d'un coup d'Etat. Il n'y aurait aucune pitié mais c'était le rôle de la Satis de le faire.

Si Lord Harry ne se trompait pas – et en matière politique il était rare qu'il se trompe – le Sénat voterait l'état d'urgence d'ici la fin de l'après-midi ce qui aurait pour conséquence d'instaurer le Gouvernement Fantôme. Sarah Ben Hayoune savait qu'elle devrait assurer la transition vers ce Gouvernement fantôme qui resterait en poste probablement jusqu'aux élections générales. D'après le calendrier ces élections se tiendraient les 21 et 28 décembre suivant et donc correspondraient aux 40 jours requis selon la constitution. Ces 40 jours allaient être cruciaux pour éliminer un à un les agents d'Hestia Jones infiltrés à tous les échelons des gouvernements régionaux et plus spécifiquement dans les Iles Britanniques qui restaient son fief. Ces éliminations seraient pour la plupart politiques et non pas physiques. Les fidèles d'Hestia Jones n'étaient pas tous des traîtres loin s'en fallait mais des officiels qui avaient reçus de l'aide de sa part au moment où il en avaient eu besoin. Il ne servait à rien de faire de la répression sur eux mais seulement d'éradiquer la source de leur fidélité c'est à dire la confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir en elle et en sa probité. Et pour ça, rien n'était mieux qu'une opération de manipulation méticuleusement orchestrée. C'était l'enfance de la désinformation et de la manipulation. Car pourquoi attaquer un ennemi lorsqu'il peut se jeter de lui-même dans le vide ?

Dans cette partie Mathias aurait, une fois encore, une place centrale. C'était en effet à lui d'appuyer sur la gâchette, d'une façon certes moins littérale que face à Ginny Weasley pendant le Coup d'Henrik Van Der Oven mais tout de même. Et cette fois-ci, il n'aurait même pas besoin de prendre des gants. Dans une main il prit son téléphone crypté et appela directement le directeur de cabinet – et amant le plus régulier – d'Hestia. Les deux tonalités avant d'obtenir une réponse furent suffisantes pour qu'il se dise que la subtilité de mise dans son travail n'était vraiment pas à l'oeuvre ce coup ci.

Il fallut moins de deux minutes pour que Mathias ait Hestia Jones en ligne. Une minute d'explication pour qu'il lui conseille de prendre la place provisoire de _protectrice-suppléante_ soit-disant selon les demandes de Lord Harry. Le poste existait effectivement, comme une roue de secours en cas de dysfonctionnement simultané de la Pyramide et du Sénat. Avec l'appui de la Satis une telle action pouvait être justifiée. Mais la signature des trois premiers protocoles de sécurité la Satis seraient fatals à Hestia. D'après ce qu'elle savait c'était en effet un moyen rapide d'ordonner l'état d'urgence si le Sénat n'en était pas capable. Mais le Sénat était capable de le faire. Un agent de la Satis arriverait dans le bureau d'Hestia, lui ferait signer les documents et, une fois ces documents signés elle serait mise aux arrêts, son autorité révoquée et le gouvernement de la Zone Afrique serait transféré de façon provisoire à Najib Salim. Ce serait net, clair et sans bavures. C'était le travail de la Satis. C'était son travail.

* * *

><p>Lord Harry sortit de l'hémicycle avec, étrangement, un poids en moins sur les épaules. Ce qu'il venait de faire était historique , il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il venait de rendre au Sénat le pouvoir absolu qu'il possédait encore quelques minutes auparavant et il l'avait fait alors qu'il était au fait de sa gloire, que les citoyens l'adulait et que ses programmes fonctionnaient parfaitement grâce à ses décisions. Combien d'hommes et de femmes dans sa position pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir fait autant ? Combien qui auraient osé défier le destin d'une telle façon ? Quoi qu'il advienne, sa place et celle de Fleur était assurée dans l'Histoire, une telle décision le garantissait sans le moindre doute.<p>

Naturellement il était hors de question que leur histoire s'achève ainsi tout comme il était hors de question que la réalité du pouvoir leur échappe définitivement. Il fallait être fou pour penser un seul instant que Dame Fleur et Lord Harry accepteraient de se retirer dans l'ombre et se faire lentement oublier. D'abord parce que, contrairement aux apparences et aux assurances qu'il avait pu donner, Harry savait parfaitement que l'armée était la plus grande menace de la République c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas rendu ses titres militaires et qu'il restait le chef suprême des armées de la République, au moins en titre : Chose que personne ne pourrait essayer de lui contester à présent. Ensuite l'armée faisait partie intégrante de ses plans pour porter les coups les plus durs au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était donc exclu qu'il se prive de ses capacités de projection et de commandement dans un seul but de manipulation politique à grande échelle.

Cette manipulation politique pouvait sembler disproportionnée devant les gains réels ou supposés et pourtant elle était essentielle au plan dans son ensemble. En quittant le pouvoir de la sorte, Harry et Fleur pouvaient espérer prendre de vitesse le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses plans à leur attention. Après tout, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'ennemi voudrait imposer son tempo aux leaders de la République et le meilleur moyen pour le faire sans risque était précisément d'attendre des élections pour promouvoir son propre agenda. En démissionnant de la sorte, Harry espérait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et le forcer à changer de stratégie – et donc potentiellement de s'exposer. La seconde raison pour laquelle cette démission était essentielle était qu'elle leur octroyait une légitimité décuplée. Les différents programmes que Fleur et lui avaient mis en place nécessitaient des chefs obtenant un large consensus, ce qui leur donnerait des coudées plus franches – si c'était possible – que ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Pour cela, il fallait qu'ils soient une alternative crédible et le problème était précisément qu'ils étaient en ce moment la seule alternative ce qui les exposaient tant au mécontentement populaire qu'aux attaques d'un ennemi plus dangereux : ce qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Enfin, cette manipulation et la subséquente déstabilisation achèverait de cimenter la République autour de sa base et de reléguer les forces centrifuges – telles que le PNR – au ban de la société dans son ensemble. Puisque ces mêmes forces centrifuges étaient aussi celles qui remettaient le plus en cause la légitimité d'Harry et de Fleur, ce serait une occasion rêvée pour annihiler les forces d'opposition les plus dangereuses pour la suite des plans de la Pyramide. Le procédé était certes peu orthodoxe et relativement peu éthique et pourtant c'était le moyen le plus commode pour que la République ne soit plus un château de cartes en attente de s'éffondrer mais une entité solide capable de subir les attaques qui n'allaient pas tarder du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelles seraient ces attaques ? Par qui viendraient-elles ? Par quels procédés et pour quels buts ? Harry et Fleur n'avaient que quelques fragments de suppositions en la matière, mais suffisamment pour prédire que l'état de grâce qui était – raisonnablement – le leur depuis la fondation de la République ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Et dans cette optique, _le facteur Andromeda_ n'était qu'un moyen de temporiser l'inévitable, à savoir des attaques directes et indirectes du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de prendre le pouvoir dans la République, d'éliminer son opposition et de développer ses plans politiques. Là encore, la grande inconnue était de savoir quels pouvaient être les extensions de ces plans politiques mais comprenant l'expression _pour le plus grand bien_ pour ce qu'elle était, une domination de la sorcellerie sur le monde non-sorcier était à coup sûr un des éléments fondamentaux.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie entouré de ses gardes, il ressentit une puissante nausée monter dans son estomac. S'arrêtant, il s'appuya contre un mur et vomit quelques minutes sous le regard effaré de ses soldats qui ne savaient pas comme réagir. Le lieutenant Dagan, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude, conjura un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Lord Harry l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Le souffle court, la gorge en feu, il vida d'un trait le gobelet et nettoya son reflux d'un geste de la main avant de s'asseoir par terre face à une fenêtre, une jambe étendue et l'autre relevée pour supporter le poids de son bras dans lequel il fit reposer sa tête. Dans un mouvement, Dagan ordonna aux Gardes de lui donner un peu d'intimité en allant surveiller les extrémités du couloir alors qu'en un instant Harry fût prit de halètements incontrôlables. .

Il fallut près de dix minutes avant qu'Harry ne retrouve assez son calme pour trouver la force de se recomposer. Il conjura une serviette qu'il imbiba d'eau avant de se la passer sur le visage. Autour de lui, des Gardes Blancs restaient impassibles bien que l'inquiétude se lise dans leurs yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur Commandant en Chef agir de la sorte et certains – dont Dagan – l'avait servi pendant plusieurs années. Jamais ils ne l'avait vu si...désemparé si humain. Un tel comportement forçait d'autant plus le respect qu'il était exceptionnel de le voir perdre le contrôle de la sorte. A l'extrémité du couloir la plus proche, quelques sénateurs s'étaient agglutinés et l'observaient sans la moindre discrétion. Il n'en avait cure. Il ne remarqua même pas un des élus brandir un téléphone qui enregistra quelques dizaines de secondes du Protecteur-conjoint assis à même le sol, les yeux rougis et les habits légèrement froissés. Lentement, il se releva, aidé par la main secourable de Dagan. Encore plus lentement, il se détourna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la sortie qui lui était réservée où l'attendait une voiture décapoté et toute son escorte.

Les Gardes Blancs se retirèrent du couloir pour entourer et protéger leur chef. Rien n'avait été officiellement dit sur leur sort mais dans l'esprit de chacun il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils serviraient Lord Harry et Dame Fleur ou qu'ils ne serviraient pas. L'engagement dans la Garde Blanche était plus qu'un devoir : c'était un sacerdoce. Pour beaucoup, c'était un honneur et une fonction presque sacrée qui entrainait un fanatisme et une dévotion égale à l'efficacité dont ils faisaient preuve. La Garde Blanche ne servirait pas d'autres officiels que les Protecteurs-conjoints et leur famille. C'était ainsi. C'étaient des hommes et des femmes célibataires, sans attaches et généralement sans parents vivants. Leur seule vie se limitait au quotidien des Protecteurs et à leur sécurité. Leurs seuls parents étaient leurs frères d'armes. Vers quoi se tourneraient-ils si ce n'était vers eux ? La Satis ? Le Losange ? Ils y seraient probablement accueillis avec honneur mais pour beaucoup ce serait un déshonneur que d'avoir été si proche du Soleil et de devoir s'en détourner. Avec une détermination redoublée, ils entourèrent Lord Harry et ouvrirent la marche vers le parking ou attendait l'escorte.

Lord Harry, quant à lui, était loin de ces préoccupation. A vrai dire, il était loin du moment présent. Une page importante de sa vie étaient en train de se tourner. Lorsqu'ils avaient dû créer l'identité des Protecteurs-conjoints avec Fleur, Harry avait accepté de quitter le rôle du commandant militaire des Légions pour prendre celui de Chef d'Etat et laisser à Fleur la fonction bien plus symbolique de protectrice des foyers et des familles de la République. De fait, si officiellement le pouvoir politique s'était concentré entre les mains de Lord Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'influence avait été entièrement remise à Fleur. Elle était certes plus discrète et plus subtile dans ses actions, mais son efficacité n'en était pas moins redoutable peut-être même davantage qu'Harry qui, lui, n'avait que le cadre plus ou moins officiel de l'Etat pour agir. Dans une telle configuration certes assez patriarcale pour coller le plus possible à la réalité d'un Etat où les peuples s'étaient pour la plupart retournés vers des valeurs on ne peut plus traditionnelles, la fonction de Lord Harry était de défendre la République des menaces extérieures tandis que Fleur devait offrir le confort et la sécurité dans la _maison_ d'était la République. Mais maintenant, les Protecteurs-conjoints avaient remis leurs pouvoirs et leurs prérogatives et brutalement, Harry se trouvait sans fonction ni objectif clair. Et c'était un choc d'autant plus vertigineux que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il vivait un tel bouleversement. Même la mort de Voldemort n'avait pas eu un effet aussi imprévisible. Après tout, il fallait organiser la reconstruction et le ravitaillement des populations. Un autre vertige atteint Harry alors qu'il arrivait à sa voiture. Se forçant à garder une posture droite, il retint le nouvel élan de nausée qui menaçait de l'assaillir et monta à bord.

Dans un ronronnement sourd, la voiture démarra capote relevée pour que Lord Harry puisse profiter de l'air frais de Novembre, Dagan assis à côté de lui équipé d'une oreillette et l'oeil aux aguets. Une file de motards se mit en branle et les autres véhicules du convoi vinrent se joindre pour remonter lentement l'avenue de la Victoire. Tout autour de la voiture, les Gardes joggaient rapidement, formant une ceinture de sécurité visible autour de la berline principale. En remontant l'avenue Harry pu voir toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui, cherchant son regard. Etrangement, un silence pesant régnait dans l'atmosphère alors qu'une file de policiers ceinturait la foule, la forçant à rester sur le trottoir. Distraitement Harry songea qu'il avait bien choisi le chef de la police et de la sécurité de Lyon en la personne de Guillaume Flimilien. L'homme était toujours aussi prévenant et efficace et la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment était de se trouver au centre d'une foule potentiellement incontrôlable. Il remarqua la tenue d'apparat de chaque policier en faction sur l'avenue. Vraiment prévenant...

Son regard se perdit sur les façades des immeubles où quelques habitants s'étaient mis sur leurs balcons. Sur la plupart des visages, il pouvait deviner le même choc et la même incertitude et pourtant cela ne le gêna pas outre mesure. Il avait appris à se détacher de ce que pouvait penser le peuple. Il avait apprit à forger l'Histoire. Le choc de certains ne comptait pas devant le destin devant son destin. Une fenêtre attira son attention. Un homme s'y était penché. Il distinguait à peine sa forme mais il devinait qu'il portait une robe de sorcier et ce qui semblait être un verre ou une flute à la main. Un instant il crût rêver lorsque l'homme leva son verre comme pour le saluer. Instinctivement il sût que l'homme souriait et il le reconnut pour ce qu'il était.

Il savait que l'homme venait de saluer ce qui était probablement le plus grand coup de dés de sa vie.

Il savait qu'un instant il avait croisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il avait gagné une manche face à lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore un long chapitre, il semble que mes chapitre deviennent chaque fois plus longs. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce moment, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, faites des retours. Pour répondre aux reviews :<strong>

**Melu49 **: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.

**Berkano :** Je suis heureux que tu aimes cette histoire, je vais continuer à écrire et à m'améliorer je vais essayer également de clarifier mes idées et mes concepts.

**AEIO10 :** Merci beaucoup.

**KOROMON789 **: Je vais continuer à écrire, promis. Merci pour le soutien dans tous les cas.

**NVJM :** J'espère avoir répondu à ta review dans ce chapitre pour ce qui concerne le piège, je ne confirme ni n'infirme rien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire des histoires jusqu'à présent mais je vais m'y mettre avant l'été. Promis. Juré ! Au niveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu seras surpris par son identité mais pour l'instant, fausse pioche. Je te l'ai dit, mon but est de vous perdre dans des faux semblants. Ahahah

**Black Jo :** Je ne peux pas répondre à une partie de ton commentaire sans révéler mes idées mais non, le SdT n'est pas Abelforth. J'espère t'avoir donné une bonne vision de la position de l'armée dans ce chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.


End file.
